<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song of the Blight by EvilMeatDemonCyborg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699514">Song of the Blight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMeatDemonCyborg/pseuds/EvilMeatDemonCyborg'>EvilMeatDemonCyborg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMeatDemonCyborg/pseuds/EvilMeatDemonCyborg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is the queen of Eyrinvale. Anna is a ranger of the north. During the height of summer, strange reports emerge concerning the risen dead walking the earth followed by a killing frost. Meanwhile, Eyrinvale's borders are strained by increasing tensions that are building up to war. Contains incest, violence, and coarse language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was originally posted to my FFN account on January 26, 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>This chapter contains no story and merely serves as an introduction to the lore, history, and mythology of <em>Song of the Blight</em>. You may skip this chapter if you wish, as the story starts with the prologue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eons ago – in the black and endless gulfs of space – the first stars kindled out of darkness, seeding the future for all life.</p>
<p>In their light, matter was spun into creation from nothingness. From matter came the elements, which then became the fundamental forces that would bend and shape the cosmos to their will. They were fire, earth, water, air, and all were bound together by the aether which filled the fabric of space and time. At first, they were formless, shapeless, and boundless vessels of energy that moved their way through the empty, infantile universe.</p>
<p>Where they travelled, they left in their wake entire solar systems that brimmed with life using only the barest traces of a thought. For a time that was their sole purpose; to create entire worlds and fill them with life. As they aged through untold millennia they evolved alongside their creations and eventually, there came a day – it remains unknown when, why, or how – that they named themselves, or perhaps they named each other.</p>
<p>Ivtris was the fire elemental; her chaotic and unpredictable nature allowed the lives they created to choose their own destinies. Khytos was the earth elemental; his steadfast and unshakable convictions dictated that the life they created had to be able to withstand the forces that be if they were to live and thrive. Shieris was the water elemental; her inherent fluidity and nourishing essence baptized the worlds with her life-sustaining power. Finally, Thuros was the air elemental; the most intangible of the four elements and the most spiritual as his breath of life populated their creations.</p>
<p>Though they were god-like beings, there eventually came a definitive end upon the four elementals. Some say that they had simply expended all of their energy after trillions upon trillions of years of existence and had simply faded from the universe. Others believe that they all fought and died in some cosmic battle after they came to an irreconcilable disagreement. Regardless of whatever the fate was of the four elementals was, the truth simply lay beyond mortal understanding and would never be known. In any case, there existed definitive proof of their existence which could be seen upon their final design.</p>
<p>Ivtris died first and her fiery remains formed the core of the world, giving rise to heat and most important of all, potential. Khytos died second and where he fell, his corpse created the major landmasses and continents, forming the integral foundations. Shieris died third and her tears filled the world with the oceans, seas, lakes, and rivers. Thuros died last and with his final breath, he allowed life to flicker into existence.</p>
<p>From there on, life began to flourish. The elves emerged first on the continent of Thamorlane, a land that is the closest to the fires of Ivtris. The dwarves emerged second on the continent of Ashkell, where the bones of Khytos formed the largest mountains in the world. Finally, the humans emerged last on the continent of Cydonia, the only one with a connection to the northern pole where Thuros lies entombed within a massive glacier.</p>
<p>As their final gift to the world, the incredible energy and infinite wisdom of the elementals saturated the earth and filled it with magic. Eventually, the sentient races gained the ability to harness and manipulate the latent powers from the elementals. However, the only caveat was that as the world evolved and developed, so too did their magic.</p>
<p>A mage is a general catch-all term to describe anyone who is magically sensitive and capable of using it. While it was possible for mages to accomplish remarkable feats, the forms of magic they could utilize were limited and their proficiency varied from one to the next. Most only performed basic spells capable of manipulating objects, casting illusions, weaving enchantments, or healing.</p>
<p>Though useful these talents may be, they paled in comparison to those who were able to command the elements. Indeed, the power to control fire, earth, water, or air is an exceptionally rare ability among mages and those capable of it certainly do not possess the world-creating abilities as the elementals did. Additionally, while magic extended the realm of possibility for what the sentient races were able to achieve, there existed certain impossibilities.</p>
<p>First and foremost, something could not be created from nothing, as all magic required a form of catalyst. Terramancers and hydromancers could not summon earth or water from thin air and as such, their respective elements could only be manipulated when it was nearby. Pyromancers were the only exception to the rule as the creation of fire in and of itself could be spontaneous or deliberate. The former two were the most common – still few in comparison to the other less powerful forms of magic – while pyromancers were considerably rarer. Aeromancers have never been seen; unsurprising given that air is the least tangible element and has more to do with spirituality and the inherent energy that inhabits all living beings.</p>
<p>Secondly, an object or being's form could not be changed or transmuted into something else entirely. For instance, a rock could not be permanently changed into a tree by a mage anymore then they could transform their appearance and become a different person. It was certainly possible to mask or hide shapes, forms, and sizes using illusions but they are only just that, a mere illusion. Enchanting allowed objects such as armor, weapons, and artifacts to have their properties altered. They could be strengthened, imbued with magical traits, or converted into vessels of power. In any case, the principle would always remain the same. A cannot become B, and B cannot become C, and so forth.</p>
<p>Finally, magic cannot be learned by one who was born incapable of doing so by nature of their birth. It remains unknown what natural and supernatural factors played into the selection of a mage, but perhaps, there was no rhyme nor reason and it all fell to a roll of the universal dice. Simply put, one had to be born with a spark of the old magic of the world to be able to harness and utilize it. That being said, most mages specialized in only one form of magic as that was the natural limit of their abilities. It was not unheard of for a mage to be talented in more than one school, but such cases were few and far between. The tolls of magic from just one discipline were exacting enough as it was.</p>
<p>As for the sentient races who could wield magic, the elves were the most attuned and sensitive to it. An unsurprising fact, given that they were the second oldest race in the world and as such have had more time to study and master the arcane arts. For that reason, they were also the most vulnerable to magic. Humans on the other hand ranked second in terms of magical sensitivity. They could wield it much like the elves, but to a lesser degree as they have not had as much time to refine their craft. Finally, dwarves ranked third in magical sensitivity and while it wasn't impossible for dwarves to be mages, they were incredibly rare. For this same reason, they were the most resilient to magic.</p>
<p>In any event – with or without magic – the elves, humans, and dwarves have been able to live and thrive across each of their respective continents. Each of them possessed their own diverse histories, religions, lore, mythologies, as well modes of governance. The elves command their entire continent beneath the Thamorlane empire. The humans hold multiple kingdoms across Cydonia, each ruled by a respective monarch. The dwarves were broken into numerous clans that lived and co-existed together just as often as they warred and squabbled with each other.</p>
<p>As different as the stories of each race's lineages may have been, this one, in particular, was the most legendary. It took place on the human continent of Cydonia and centered around two key figures who would go on to shape the world's history.</p>
<p>The first was Elsabet Ceirella von Edras, First of Her Name, Iceborn, the rightful Queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and the Protector of the Realm.</p>
<p>The second was Anna of the Dales, the Red Wolf, and a ranger of the north.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello reader,</p>
<p>Welcome to Song of the Blight, my largest and most ambitious work yet. For those familiar with my earlier works in The Lost Legend or Chrysanthemum Dreams, you will know that I only upload when the story is fully completed. Song of the Blight takes place within a medieval high fantasy world, filled with common features such as magic, elves, dwarves, large scale battles, and ancient artifacts. This work has taken me six months of worldbuilding, lore crafting, planning, and writing.</p>
<p>Like before, I have drawn on material from other works and this fic is heavily inspired by The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit trilogies, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt and The Witcher Netflix series, Game of Thrones, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dragon Age: Inquisition, the Assassin's Creed games, For Honor, as well as Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War.</p>
<p>Originally, the idea for this fic came around when I remembered how upset I was by the ending to Game of Thrones and how badly it was handled. At first, I was only going to write a one-shot inspired by the Battle of Winterfell with the Frozen characters injected into it, but then I ended up writing this whole thing instead to do it proper justice.</p>
<p>In any case, I hope you enjoy Song of the Blight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stop it, please, stop!"</p>
<p>Manfred ignored the pleading and took a long swig from his wineskin, then he burped, laughed loudly, and passed it over to his comrade sitting across the fire.</p>
<p>The night beyond was overcast, with the moon intermittently breaking through the clouds to cover the forest in pools of glowing, ethereal light. For the moment, all was still and relatively quiet, save for the peasant girl currently whimpering and sobbing in the arms of a brutish looking man from Scorvige as she struggled against him.</p>
<p>She couldn't have been much older than sixteen.</p>
<p>Manfred and his companions had sailed far into Eyrinvale, passing up the Oryonne river as they posed as a merchant's vessel. They were now at the mouth of the Sansrenoir valley and none among the ranks of the Scorvish raiders had ever pressed so far inland before. By unfortunate chance, they encountered the peasant girl washing clothing on the banks of the river not far from a small village, where she was abducted and taken away.</p>
<p>"Please, let me go!" the peasant girl pleaded as she frantically tried to claw her way free. "I beg you, have mercy!"</p>
<p>"Thorne, shut her up!" Manfred shouted across the fire. "The cunt is putting me off my drinking mood!"</p>
<p>Laughing jovially, Thorne pressed the girl tight against his body with one hand, while with the other, he groped her breast and reached around to unbutton her dress. "You heard him," he growled into her ear. "You're upsetting him, and you don't want to upset him, trust me. He wouldn't be as gentle as me."</p>
<p>The peasant girl flew into a panic as she re-doubled her efforts to free herself, but Thorne's grip was far too strong. "No!" she shouted. "Leave me be!"</p>
<p>Around the fire, Manfred's other companions – numbering five in total – laughed and jeered at the peasant girl as she was violated. All the while, the peasant girl who likely realized the fate soon coming upon her wailed and pleaded hysterically at her captors who remained unmoved.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, Kresh emptied the remainder of the wine into his open mouth, tapped the back of the wineskin, then casually tossed it aside as he stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go for a piss," he said casually. "Thorne, try not to break her in too rough. I like them still a bit tight, but not too tight."</p>
<p>"Sod off," Thorne sneered, then licked the peasant girl's cheek, spilling his hot and foul breath all over her face. "Nobody is coming to save you, so you might as well try and enjoy this."</p>
<p>Kresh shook his head as he murmured several expletives under his breath, then loosened his sword belt before tossing it on the ground. He then picked up a torch and lit it over the fire before holding it above his head as he made his way into the woods. Manfred watched on idly on as he simply laid back on his log and sighed as he turned his gaze up to the stars, unbothered by the desperate cries being drawn out of the peasant girl.</p>
<p>By now, she had been divested of much of her simple clothing thanks to Thorne's persistent and searching hands. She was left covered in shredded and tattered pieces of fabric which she clung to with a white-knuckle grip to protect her remaining modesty. This small act of defiance incensed Thorne, so he responded harshly by delivering a swift backhand to her face which knocked her to the dirt just by the edge of the fire.</p>
<p>At that moment, a flash of movement in the treeline caught Manfred's attention, causing him to peer over in curiosity as he straightened up. Though Kresh's form was swallowed up by the darkness of the woods, the light of his torch remained visible. After another second, his curiosity turned to confusion as the torchlight was suddenly extinguished. Just before that happened, however, Manfred had caught sight of something that seemingly materialized out of the brush nearby the place Kresh had been standing.</p>
<p>It appeared for only a second but whatever it was, it looked like a wolf.</p>
<p>"Oi!" Manfred called out. "Kresh! Did you burn your cock or something?" he laughed, and his three other comrades joined in as well.</p>
<p>Kresh didn't respond and instead, a crunch of leaves and twigs signalled his return as he walked through the brush and back towards the fire. Before long, he emerged at the edge of the light where he collapsed to his knees, clutching his throat.</p>
<p>"Kresh? What the bloody fuck has gotten into you?" Thorne asked, temporarily pausing his assault of the girl.</p>
<p>Once again, Kresh didn't answer and instead, his eyes bulged with terror as choked, gurgling noises escaped from his mouth. Next, he dropped his hands away from his throat to reveal that it had been slashed open from side to side. Blood spurted out from his grievous wound, spilling across the earth and staining it red as his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped over, dead.</p>
<p>"Gods be damned!" Manfred stood up in shock.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Thorne stood as well, pulling his sword out of his sheath as he did so. "Someone's out there!"</p>
<p>No sooner had he finished his sentence when suddenly, an arrow came whistling out of the shadows which pierced him straight through the neck. Thorne dropped his sword as his face became a mask of pain and bewilderment. He pawed dumbly at the arrow sticking out of his throat, then like Kresh, he only made gurgling noises as his blood spilled across the ground. Another arrow struck him in the eye, popping out the back of his skull, and it was then that he finally died. His body collapsed over the fire and rolled off, causing a shower of sparks to fly into the air.</p>
<p>The peasant girl used that brief window of opportunity to scurry away to the relative safety of a large rock, where she made herself as small as possible.</p>
<p>The two other raiders then shouted in confusion and alarm as they withdrew their weapons. Just as they did, more arrows came flying out from the trees in rapid succession from every angle. In the blink of an eye, the last of Manfred's men were turned into literal pincushions.</p>
<p><em>That was no wolf I saw in the trees,</em> Manfred thought as searched around in every direction for the unseen attackers. <em>No wolf uses a bow or a blade.</em></p>
<p>"Damn it! Damn it all!" Manfred cursed as he turned his attention to the ground as he searched for his weapon. "Where are you! Come out, you cowards!"</p>
<p>Spotting a familiar gleam of metal, Manfred found his two-handed battleaxe nearby then bent down to retrieve it. As he reached out for it though, another arrow flew out and struck his open palm, pinning his hand to the log he had been using as a backrest.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Manfred screamed in pain. "Damn you, you bastards… show yourselves!"</p>
<p>In response, another arrow struck him in the opposite shoulder, pinning him in place and leaving him completely helpless. A second later and after some underbrush was disturbed, a lone figure stepped out wearing a hood that concealed their face in shadow. Most notable of all was the wolf pelt that adorned their cloak. They held a bow in their hands and when no other figures made their presence known, it became clear that this mysterious stranger had been acting alone.</p>
<p>How just one person could have loosed a storm of arrows from as many directions as they had, as quickly as they had, and as accurately as they had, Manfred could not fathom. He wouldn't have much time to ponder that any further.</p>
<p>"Bastard!" Manfred spat as he attempted to rip the arrows free from his body that kept him trapped. "You goddamned bastard! You killed them! Have you any idea who you're trifling with, you dumb bitch!?"</p>
<p>The stranger said nothing and instead cocked their head as they stepped further into the firelight. This close, Manfred could see the stranger's face, and he was surprised to see a woman. There was a scar on her cheek which stretched over one of her brows. Her eyes were distinctively teal and burning with righteous fury. Her hair was the shade of the blood-red crimson.</p>
<p>"Do you know who I am? I'm Manfred the Monster! The Scourge of Scorvige! If I had my axe in my hands, you'd already be dead where you stand!"</p>
<p>Unphased, the stranger dropped the bow and reached behind their back to unsheathe a dagger, all while advancing towards him with lethal intent.</p>
<p>"Help me!" the peasant girl cried out as she peeked from her hiding place to regard her saviour. "Please!"</p>
<p>The stranger paused in their step and glanced over to the peasant girl. "Close your eyes," she said.</p>
<p>Fear began to cloud Manfred's mind and all bluster had left his sails as the stranger turned her attention back to him. Feebly, he backed away as far as he could, but only succeeded in shuffling up against the log as he was still quite pinned in place by two arrows.</p>
<p>The stranger knelt down, wrapping one hand around his neck as she held the dagger in her other hand, drawing it up to deliver a fatal blow. Those teal eyes, which were burning before had now iced over and turned unflinching, unrelenting, and unforgiving.</p>
<p>"Wha- what… what are you doing?" Manfred asked.</p>
<p>The stranger spoke once more, and the next words she uttered would be the last that Manfred would ever hear.</p>
<p>"Killing <em>monsters</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Iceborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Again."</p><p>Elsa barely had time to respond before a fireball was hurled at her face from across the yard. She sidestepped it just in time but still felt the heat radiating from the magical fire on her face as it streaked by and struck the cobblestone wall behind her. In response, Elsa shifted her feet and extended her arms outward, flicking her wrists and shooting two long shards of ice back at her attacker.</p><p>"Not fast enough," the pyromancer said. "Again!"</p><p>Three more fireballs came flying at Elsa in rapid succession. Reacting more quickly to the attack, Elsa raised her arms and erected a wall of thick, transparent ice in front of her. The fireballs impacted against the ice with an explosion of heat but failed to penetrate or even scorch the cold barricade.</p><p>Elsa then retaliated by stomping her foot and shooting out a puff of snow which propelled her into the air and up to the side. From her new position, she could see her attacker preparing to shoot out a stream of fire. With only a split second to react, Elsa brought her hands in together and clapped them, creating a hailstorm of icicles that rained down upon the pyromancer.</p><p>The pyromancer adjusted tactics and switched to the defensive. "Good!"</p><p>As Elsa fell a short distance back to the ground, she landed on her feet lightly then turned to go on the offensive. The pyromancer raised her hands above her head and let loose of a cloud of flame, melting the icicles that rained down upon her. Distracted as she temporarily was, Elsa pressed her advantage and shot forward, gliding quickly across the ground by shooting streams of ice from her feet that allowed her to close the distance.</p><p>The pyromancer had anticipated this maneuver and with one hand melting the remaining icicles from above, she readjusted her other hand and shot out a stream of flame just ahead of Elsa to compensate for her momentum. At the last possible second, before she was incinerated, Elsa enshrouded herself in a localized, swirling blizzard that extinguished the flames</p><p>She continued gliding in erratic patterns to throw off the pyromancer's aim all while pressing more closely each time. With her right hand, she made a fist then loosened it slightly as an ice sword appeared in her grip. Knowing that she was about to lose her advantage in range, the pyromancer brought her hands in together then pushed them outwards in a forceful gesture, creating a ring of fire that erupted outwards. Elsa ducked beneath the fire then looked up just in time to see a fireball heading towards her unguarded head. Just as quickly, she shot out a jet of ice just behind the pyromancer and created a standing ice clone of herself.</p><p>Before she was struck by the fireball, Elsa brought her fist into her chest then suddenly appeared in the place of her ice clone. In that same moment and in the same position where she had just been, a frozen sculpture of herself remained in place. A second later, the fireball struck Elsa's sculpture and blew it to bits, but it was already too late. With the pyromancer's back exposed, Elsa raised her ice sword and held it against her neck.</p><p>"Yield," Elsa said as a triumphant smirk spread across her face.</p><p>The pyromancer panted heavily, then slowly turned towards Elsa. "Very good," she smiled in return. "I yield."</p><p>Elsa nodded then with a snap of her fingers she made her ice sword and blizzard vanish into thin air once more, revealing the simple training tunic she wore underneath.</p><p>With that, the pyromancer extinguished the flames in her hands with a flick of her wrists after which she regarded Elsa with a look of pride. "You are becoming very good at transposition, but I daresay you still have work to do on improving your ranged skills."</p><p>Transposition – as it was referred to – was the technique that Elsa had just employed to defeat the pyromancer. Essentially, transposition allowed Elsa to appear in one place, then another in an instant. She simply had to create an ice clone of herself, then at any point, she could simply swap places with it. It was effectively a mode of simple teleportation, but it was limited to Elsa's immediate range only and she could only do it with one clone of herself at a time. The consequence of it however was that it was physically demanding, more so than was usual for mages when they used their magic.</p><p>"Yes, Ziio," Elsa replied. "You're right. I can't always rely on that technique alone."</p><p>Ziio nodded. "Quite right, your highness. As effective as transposition is, you are a mage first, a princess second, and a swordsman some ways further behind yet. Range and mobility will always be your best ally."</p><p>"It is effective in staying on the move, no?"</p><p>"Indeed, but it is highly telegraphed. Any talented mage or knight would pick up that your sculptures indicate where you are going to be next. You should only utilize transposition as a surprise tactic, and never more than once or twice at best. I can also see that it is incredibly draining on you, your highness. You look several shades paler than usual."</p><p>Elsa forged an icy mirror in her hand then regarded her own appearance. Her hair was usually styled into a neat plait, but for training purposes, she kept it in a tight bun, now matted with sweat. Her skin which was ordinarily pale as porcelain appeared even more ghostly now.</p><p>"Yes," Elsa agreed as she made the mirror vanish. "I didn't anticipate I would be so tired after using it just once."</p><p>"Another thing you will have to be aware of. Using magic can be tiring and will eventually cause you serious harm if you continue to strain yourself," Ziio explained. "But, you have still bested me and for the first time at that."</p><p>"Thank you, Ziio," Elsa replied. "For everything."</p><p>"You need not thank me, your highness," Ziio replied as a warm smile spread across her face. "It is truly an honour and a privilege to train a mage as talented as yourself."</p><p>Elsa dipped her head in acknowledgment and also to hide the fact that she had begun to blush.</p><p>Ziio was the Arch-Mage of Eyrinvale and served as the leader of the mage's guild. Additionally, she served on the royal council and provided knowledge, expertise, and guidance on all manners regarding the arcane arts. She was originally from the kingdom of Zafeir, a faraway desert land to the south of the continent. Her complexion was dark, her bald head was covered in intricate tattoos, and though she was young for an Arch-Mage – only in her early 40s – she carried about an undeniable weight of wisdom and power.</p><p>Her most important role, however, was serving as Elsa's teacher. While Elsa was the princess and a powerful cryomancer, she was still young and needed refinement when it came to magic. Still, Elsa demonstrated a remarkable propensity for her gifts and a natural talent for them. She was a quick learner and in the years that her powers first manifested themselves, she had come a long way.</p><p>"But I will not keep you any longer now. That concludes our training for today, your highness. I expect you here the same time tomorrow, as usual," Ziio dipped into a polite bow.</p><p>Elsa returned the bow to her teacher, then smiled. "See you tomorrow then."</p><p>With that, Elsa turned around and departed from the training yard located in the inner bailey of Castle Edras. In her father's time, it served as his personal training ground for when was a young squire and remained so after he became a knight, and long after he returned from the War of Unification.</p><p>As she exited the training yard, she passed through an entrance flanked by two halberd wielding guards. They straightened up and clicked their heels together at Elsa's approach and simultaneously greeted her with a polite 'your highness.'</p><p>Elsa paused momentarily and turned to the guard on her left. "Nils, how fares your knee?" she asked sincerely.</p><p>"Better each day, your highness," Nils replied as he raised and flexed his left leg. "Thank you."</p><p>Elsa smiled, nodded, then turned towards the guard on her right. "And Trystan, how is your wife?"</p><p>Trystan perked up and his eyes scrunched at the corners, showing that he was smiling beneath his helmet. "She's doing very well, your highness, thank you. Frangella is nearly due with our child and I… couldn't be happier."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it," Elsa smiled, then carried on through the doors which were opened for her by Nils and Trystan.</p><p>She entered the castle proper, accompanied by the two guards, then made her way through the various corridors and stairwells as she ascended towards the royal corridors as her guards fell in step behind her. Once she reached the topmost floors of Castle Edras where the royal quarters were situated, Nils and Trystan remained behind while Elsa carried on alone to her personal chambers, only a short distance away.</p><p>To do so, she first had to pass by her parent's room; the chambers of the king and queen. At the moment though, Eyrinvale and Marlogne didn't have a monarch and instead were ruled by the royal council. Elsa hesitated just outside of the doors to their room and when she became overwhelmed by a sudden wave of grief, she quickly paced away and did not look back until she entered her own chambers. There, she closed the door shut behind herself then leaned her back against it, shutting her eyes against a veil of tears that threatened to break loose.</p><p>She took a moment to collect herself by steadying her shaky breathing. Once it was under control, Elsa shut her eyes as she inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, repeating that process until her tears dried and her nerves calmed.</p><p>"Breathe," Elsa whispered to herself. "Focus… and control."</p><p>When the heartache and grief passed, she opened her eyes. To test herself, Elsa created a ball of ice in her hands, then she began to shape it; a task that required every ounce of her concentration and was an exercise in control taught to her by Ziio. She carved and chipped away at the ice until slowly, the shape of a snowflake began to take form.</p><p>Such a task would not have been possible to do if Elsa was emotionally compromised and she had taken to performing this act of self-control as a way to bring her mind and body back into balance. As soon as she was done shaping the intricate, fractal patterns, Elsa studied it for a long moment then let it vanish. With it gone, she went across her room towards the balcony where she opened the double doors and stepped outside to overlook the kingdom that was to be her inheritance.</p><p>The city of Eyrinvale – which was derived from the name of the kingdom – stretched away far below Castle Edras. Both Castle Edras and the city of Eyrinvale were located in a highly strategic position. They were situated right next to the glittering sea, which lay to the west and allowed them access to major trade routes across the globe.</p><p>Additionally, they were also nestled at the base of the Silvertops mountain range to the north, which stretched away eastward until it opened up at the base of the Sansrenoir Valley. The kingdom of Eyrinvale was a bit of an oddity when it came to size as it was simultaneously the smallest and the largest if one factored in that Marlogne – the northernmost region of the continent of Cydonia – was a vassal state to Eyrinvale.</p><p>Elsa took in a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and sighed. The day outside was still young and bright and only just beginning to warm up. The spring thaw had just ended and already the season was in full bloom as the first of the crocuses sprung up and life returned to the land anew. From her viewpoint, she could see the entire city and towards the west, she could see the shipyards, docks, and piers that held Eyrinvale's royal navy.</p><p>Without meaning to, she once again thought of her parents. King Ragnar and Queen Ingrid were the previous monarchs of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, but their reign had been cut short in the eighth year after the unification when they perished at sea. They had been sailing south on a diplomatic visit towards Karina when their fleet was overtaken by a sudden storm and sunk, vanishing beneath the tides. Elsa was fifteen now and that day had happened when she was only eight. Still, she recalled the grief and horror she felt when she learned of her parent's untimely demise and for the fact that she was now completely alone in the world.</p><p>Ragnar and Ingrid sired no other children, so Elsa had no siblings nor were there any people her age she could interact with since she lived in the castle. In the seven years since then, Elsa had been brought up by Ziio with the assistance of Kai, the steward, and Gerda, the housekeeper. Elsa passed most of her days being tutored in all the important subjects related to ruling such as history, politics, economics, literature, art, and mathematics.</p><p>When she wasn't at her lessons, she was with Ziio being trained in the usage of her magic. Elsa was a cryomancer and the first one of her kind which made her a magical anomaly, earning her the title of Iceborn. Hybrid forms of elemental manipulation have been theorized by the mages guild, which became validated as soon as Elsa's powers first appeared.</p><p>It had happened at the same time when she learned of her parent's death. Stricken by her grief, loneliness, and despair, Elsa was highly unstable and volatile at first. Her hair was originally blonde - an inheritance from her father – before it turned ashen white overnight practically from stress alone but also as a physical transformation to a fledgling mage. Only with Ziio's careful guidance did she finally reign in her abilities and begin to master them.</p><p>Still, even with all the busy work of her life in the castle, Elsa was profoundly lonely and the only other thing that gave her any pleasure other than her magic was horseback riding. It was a hobby to which she gained a strong attachment, as it served as her only avenue for leisure and respite other than her calming exercises with her magic. Tired as she was with the training from the day, she decided to unwind by going for a ride.</p><p>Elsa exited the balcony, closed the doors behind her, then went over to her wardrobe to change. She often employed the assistance of the castle's many maids to aid her when it came to more fussy garments like dresses and gowns, but since Elsa was only in her training clothes and switching to her riding clothes, she could manage on her own.</p><p>Once she slipped out of her training tunic and breeches, Elsa put on a pair of jodhpurs, riding boots, and a quilted jacket. Before she left, she quickly examined her appearance in the mirror then loosened her hair from its bun back into its braid.</p><p>Now that she was ready, Elsa departed from her quarters and made her way down towards the stables.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After Elsa retrieved a small bag of food from the castle kitchen, she exited out into the inner bailey once more and acquired an escort of four guards, two among which were Nils and Trystan who were all too happy to accompany her on her ride. She left them outside the stables to mount their own horses before heading in alone to find the stable master.</p><p>There, she found Brygnold tending to the horses as he carried over a bale of hay and placed it in a feeding trough. He had loyally served the von Edras family for several generations and had also been the one who taught Elsa everything there was to know about horse care and riding. Wrapped up as he was in his work, he didn't notice as Elsa quietly stepped in and approached him from behind.</p><p>"Hello, Brygnold," Elsa greeted pleasantly.</p><p>Brygnold snapped to attention and turned to regard Elsa. "Greetings, your highness," he said with a warm smile. "Have you come to see about Nixie?"</p><p>Nixie was Elsa's personal horse that she had raised and trained from a foal. Since Elsa didn't have any friends her age, she and Nixie formed a strong bond of companionship with one another. In every aspect, Nixie was a beautiful specimen. She was a Karinian mare with an ashen gray coat of dappled fur and had a sweet, docile demeanour along with a remarkable intelligence that made her easy to control.</p><p>That by no means meant that just anyone could ride Nixie, for she was fiercely loyal to Elsa alone and would buck anyone else off. She also had a tendency to nip and bite at people who tried to pet her, something which Brygnold had learned the hard way so whenever he brushed her down or saddled her, he steered well clear from her face.</p><p>"I have, how is she?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"Aye, she's as healthy and as happy as ever," Brygnold replied as he started walking further into the stables. "She's been a wee bit antsy though as of late. Must be the spring air she yearns for."</p><p>Elsa walked alongside him. "That's what I'm here for. I'm taking her out for a ride, would you saddle her for me?"</p><p>"Of course, your highness. Right this way."</p><p>Brygnold continued leading Elsa to where Nixie's enclosure was, then opened the gate for her to step on through after which he went away to retrieve the saddle. As soon as she entered, Nixie whinnied softly and approached Elsa.</p><p>"Hi, Nixie," Elsa greeted warmly while she patted her neck. "Hey, girl."</p><p>Nixie's ears fluttered in response and she dipped her head lower until she was at eye level, then rubbed her muzzle against Elsa's face.</p><p>Elsa giggled and rubbed Nixie's muzzle with her hands. "I have something for you," she whispered as she reached into the small bag of food and retrieved an apple. "Here, your favourite," she held out the treat with her fingers splayed out so they wouldn't get bitten.</p><p>Nixie nickered happily then accepted the treat, devouring it with much gusto. With that, Elsa took a hold of her reins and led her out of her enclosure where Brygnold was waiting.</p><p>"Weather's beautiful. Good day for a ride," Brygnold said as he saddled Nixie.</p><p>"It is," Elsa agreed. "I intend to wear her out, she could use the run."</p><p>"Aye," Brygnold agreed, then stood back while Elsa mounted up. "What time shall I expect your return?"</p><p>"After midday, I imagine," Elsa replied.</p><p>Brygnold nodded. "Then I shall await your return then. Safe travels, your highness."</p><p>Elsa waved him goodbye, then clicked her tongue twice as she tapped Nixie's flanks with the stirrups. Immediately, Nixie ambled forward until they were out of the stables and into the sunlight, where they met with their escort. The four guards had already mounted their own respective horses and they dipped their heads towards Elsa respectfully as they acknowledged her.</p><p>"Where shall we ride today, your highness?" Trystan asked.</p><p>"Into the Silvertops, we'll use the old trail," Elsa replied.</p><p>With that, the guards fell into formation around Elsa. Nils and Trystan flanked her to the front on either side and the other two guards behind Elsa brought up the rear. Between the four of them and Elsa with her cryomancy capabilities, they had little reason to fear any danger. Still, Elsa had learned with the death of her parents that one could never be too cautious and even despite the best preparations, misfortune could always strike at any time.</p><p>Elsa and her escort made their way out of Castle Edras, taking the northeastern postern gate that led out directly onto the mountain trail. From there on, they pressed ahead at an easy canter up the mountain. The trail was wide and well-worn with usage and though it didn't ascend all the way to the peaks of the mountain ridge, it offered a breathtaking view of the entire kingdom of Eyrinvale. As they travelled, the day grew steadily brighter and hotter though they were kept pleasantly cool by the breezy mountain air. She never minded the cold and even in hot weather, it was a trivial matter for Elsa to cool herself by creating a small snow flurry over herself.</p><p>Just before midday, Elsa and her escort reached the end of the trail that widened out into an isolated grassy knoll that sat far below the peaks of the Silvertops. A round pond sat at the center and the whole clearing was lined with evergreen trees that gently swayed in the breeze. Here, Elsa dismounted so she could walk ahead through the tall grass as she led her horse towards the pond to drink. Once there, Elsa patted Nixie across her neck affectionately and then she turned away to approach a cliff's edge that overlooked the kingdom before sitting down on a nearby rock.</p><p>Castle Edras was far below now and from there, she could all of it in its entirety. It sat on an easily defensible location, sitting high on a plateau the overlooked the city. The castle itself was a relic of older times when the kingdoms still warred with each other, long before the unification. It was designed for defence first and comfort second but was far and away still the most luxurious building in all of Eyrinvale.</p><p>The castle consisted of three main floors. On the first was the throne room, otherwise known as the violet hall, along with the mead hall and kitchens. On the second were the council chambers, additional bed chambers for royal guests, the library, and the office of the king and queen. On the third were the royal apartments. Surrounding the exterior of the castle were thick walls topped by battlements and towers.</p><p>Tracking her gaze past the castle, Elsa scanned the horizon and looked past the city and out into the verdant hills and rolling plains that comprised much of the kingdom. Much of the land was luscious, fertile farmland interspersed with lake and river country that they shared with Karina along their southern borders. In fact, the region was so prosperous it became known as the Bounty, owing to its ample wealth of agriculture.</p><p><em>Eyrinvale</em>, Elsa thought to herself. <em>In another two years, it will all be mine.</em></p><p>Her troubles brought a sobering mood to her demeanour despite the brightness of teeming life all around her. She knew she would one day inherit the throne, but she had always thought that day would come far later rather than sooner.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to be queen… I want my parents back. I don't want to be alone. If I could have anyone, anyone at all just to talk to, like a sister…</em>
</p><p>The guards that accompanied Elsa respectfully left her to her thoughts and so they busied themselves with watering their own horses while they chatted quietly. After some time, Elsa felt a hot breath and a gentle push on her shoulder as Nixie nudged her with her muzzle.</p><p>"Thank you, Nixie," Elsa laughed softly she reached up and patted her. "You always know how to cheer me up. Maybe you should be queen, what do you think?"</p><p>Nixie softly nickered and nudged her again.</p><p>Elsa sensed her intention, so she reached into her bag for another apple and held it out. "Nixie von Edras, First of Her Name, the rightful Queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and the Protector of the Realm," she chuckled quietly. "It has a nice ring to it."</p><p>Turning her thoughts away from her gloom, Elsa distracted herself by shooting streams of ice into the air. Some of her energy had returned on the ride, but Elsa still knew not to overuse her magic or risk hurting herself as Ziio had mentioned.</p><p>Indeed, the usage of magic caused physical strain on a mage's body similar to vigorous exercise. If they continued to exert themselves, it could even lead to harm and death. As for actually using it and how it felt, employing magic was to extend one's mind and body as they reached inwards to draw on their reserves, then outwards as they turned the energy into whatever they were trying to accomplish. The larger or more difficult the task, the more focus and energy it required.</p><p>With that in mind, Elsa kept it simple with her ice magic and only drew lazy patterns in the air with her hands. She made snowflakes, animals, and she emulated the shapes of clouds as she traced them with frost. After a while, a hush had fallen upon the grassy knoll as the guards behind her fell silent and watched on in awe.</p><p>In the history of the world and across the three continents, mages were almost always highly regarded and respected. Their abilities allowed entire civilizations to be shaped or destroyed and so they commanded a great deal of power and influence. However, some feared magic and even thought of mages as abominations of nature, but they were few and mostly just a vocal minority. For the most part, Elsa was treated with respect given her nobility as well as her unique status as the world's only known cryomancer.</p><p>Nixie turned her head up from where she was grazing on a patch of grass and watched on with idle interest as she observed the patterns Elsa was drawing. After a while, they became more erratic and strained so Elsa decided to rest and simply pass the time in contemplative silence. She withdrew an apple from her bag and ate it while she gazed out across the view.</p><p>After the sun crossed its midday peak and began its descent, Elsa rose to her feet once more and mounted Nixie. The guards took that as their cue to mount up as well and before long, they were in formation.</p><p>"Gentlemen, I'm going to take Nixie for a run," Elsa said. "Nils, can you remain upright in your saddle at a gallop with your knee?" she added teasingly as she turned towards him.</p><p>The other guards chuckled, and Nils laughed as well. "You need not worry about my well-being, your highness," he said.</p><p>Elsa nodded approvingly. "Good, then try and keep up. Hyah!"</p><p>With that, she drove the stirrups hard into Nixie's flanks who neighed in response, happy to finally spend her pent-up energy. A second later, Nixie broke off ahead of the formation at a fast gallop, speeding back down the mountain trail towards the castle. Behind her, she could hear the guards as they urged their horses onward to follow after her, but they quickly faded from earshot as they were left in the dust.</p><p>"Hyah! Hyah!"</p><p>"To the princess!"</p><p>As Elsa and raced down the mountain atop Nixie, she felt the wind rush through her hair, her heart pound like a drum in her chest, and her own magic thrum in response to the adrenaline flowing through her body. She began to laugh earnestly and below, Nixie whinnied in response to the sound of her master's joy as she put on more speed. Together, they left their escort far behind as they rounded a bend, burst through a treeline, crossed a small mountain stream, and leaped over a fallen log. Elsa laughed all the while and before long, she zipped right past the gates into Castle Edras once more.</p><p>As she entered the courtyard, she pulled back on the reins to slow Nixie into an easy trot and led her around in a large circle to wear out the rest of her stamina. A short while later, her guard escort finally caught up as they re-entered the castle courtyard and headed for the stables.</p><p>One of them passed by Elsa and bowed graciously in his saddle. "You ride well, your highness," he said sincerely.</p><p>"Thank you, Henrik," Elsa replied. "That will be all gentlemen, you may return to your posts. I shall stay out here a while longer."</p><p>A chorus of 'your highnesses' followed and soon, Elsa was alone in the courtyard as she continued to trot with Nixie in large circles and figure eights. She happily bounced along, more than eager to spend more time with her master until eventually, she nickered and shook her mane side to side. Elsa understood that signal and slowed Nixie to an amble, then led her back to the stables.</p><p>True to his word, Brygnold was waiting for Elsa and as soon as she dismounted, he set to removing the saddle from Nixie. When that was done, Elsa led her over back to her enclosure where she stayed a little longer meticulously brushing her down. Then, Elsa fed Nixie her last apple and with a pat on her muzzle, she departed from the stables after bidding farewell to Brygnold.</p><p>It was well into the afternoon now and since there were no council meetings scheduled for today, Elsa had the rest of the day to herself. So, she made her back through the castle, passing by the empty throne room and mead hall as well as the occasional guard and servant. Once she climbed up to the third floor once more where the royal chambers were, Elsa kept her eyes averted from her parent's room and quickly walked by it until she was back in her own space once more.</p><p>Elsa released a deep sigh, then went to a pulley set just next to her doors and pulled on it, ringing the bell to summon a maid. Aside from the chambers reserved for the king and queen, the top floor of Castle Edras also held two additional bedrooms for royal children – one which Elsa already occupied – as well as a small servant's quarters dedicated to a handful of maids.</p><p>Just a few moments later, a polite knock came at the door as Gerda's voice came through. "Princess Elsa? You summoned me?"</p><p>Elsa opened the door then smiled at the kind old woman. "Gerda, could you please run a bath for me? I've been training with Ziio and riding with Nixie today and I could benefit from a long soak."</p><p>"Of course, your highness," Gerda smiled in return. "It'll just be a moment."</p><p>"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa replied.</p><p>Gerda dipped her head, then turned and went away to carry about her business. In the meanwhile, Elsa went out onto her balcony once more to breathe the fresh mountain air that carried the faintest misting of sea salt. After some time, Gerda had filled Elsa's personal bathtub in her room with steaming water, after which she informed the princess before departing her company.</p><p>Once alone, Elsa stripped out of her riding clothes then went over to the large copper tub. She climbed up the small steps then dipped a toe into the bathwater, finding it to be pleasantly warm and perfumed with bathing salts and scented oil that consisted of lavender, sandalwood, and bergamot. Casting one final shy glance over her shoulder to ensure she was alone, Elsa then stepped into the bath and fully immersed herself in the water, sighing pleasantly as she did.</p><p>She spent some time scrubbing and cleaning her body and hair, then after she finished that she simply lay back and shut her eyes in peaceful repose. Once the water began to cool off, Elsa stepped out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself then slipped into a fresh set of clothing that Gerda had already laid out. The garment was a simple blue dress with long flowing sleeves that was more befitting of a princess. Finally done, Elsa departed from the royal chambers – noting that evening was now descending – and made her way to the mead hall for supper.</p><p>Once she reached the bottom floor of the castle, she found Kai in the kitchens who informed her that supper was ready to be served. Elsa entered the large and empty mead hall which despite its current occupation of zero people as well as its lack of usage over the years since the death of Ragnar and Ingrid, it remained lit by torch sconces embedded in the walls as well as a huge, roaring hearth at the far end. The walls to either side were adorned with banners that held the sigil of House von Edras; a golden crocus flower enshrouded by gilded vines which sat upon a field of violet.</p><p>Elsa assumed her place at the long table set in front of the hearth and sat down near the center, next to the place where her parents would sit if they remained alive. As bright, cheery, and well-lit as the room was, Elsa's heart and mind turned gloomy once more. The empty mead hall only served as a grim reminder that she was completely alone in the world despite the wealth and opulence she was surrounded by. She always took her meals in the mead hall and she always did so alone. The only thing to accompany her was the overbearing silence that echoed day in and day out of her everyday life.</p><p>In Ragnar's day, he had thrown many feasts and celebrations in the years following the unification. Monarchs and nobles from all over the continent would visit, break bread, drink, and merry-make together. Elsa had only been a little girl at the time, but she knew each of the visiting dignitaries well enough from her history and politics lessons.</p><p>King Afraim of House Trevalyan ruled Karina to the south and he and Ragnar had fought alongside each other during the war of unification. House Trevalyan's sigil was a rearing, black unicorn upon a field of yellow. Like Eyrinvale, Karina was a land filled with rich farmland, dense forests, rivers and lakes, as well as green fields. They were especially known for their prized horse breeds and the wines that they produced.</p><p>Past Karina and further to the south lay the kingdom of Zafeir, a land with an arid climate filled with sweeping deserts and dry mountain ranges. It was the same land that Ziio came from and they were ruled by Queen Medjeria of House Doran. Their sigil was a red crescent moon crossed by two spears upon a field of yellow. Zafeir wasn't prosperous when it came to agriculture due to the climate, but they were certainly the richest as their lands held numerous mines filled with precious metals and jewels.</p><p>To the east, across a long mountain range was Fordham, ruled by King Torrend of House Mystrain. Their was a white, snarling bear standing up on its hind legs on a field of green. Fordham consisted of large open plains, steppes, and fields that have been historically soaked in centuries of conflict and blood.</p><p>Not long after Elsa sat down, Kai returned carrying a serving tray laden with food and placed it down in front of her. The supper consisted of a small game hen that was roasted with fragrant spices, lemons, and garlic. Next to it sat a bowl of potatoes and leeks that were braised in stock and butter. Additionally, for dessert, she was served a clementine honeycake. Finally, to top it all off Kai set down a goblet and filled it with a rich Karinian red wine, a favourite indulgence of Elsa's.</p><p>"It looks delicious," Elsa said sincerely as she observed the array of food before her.</p><p>"Will that be all, your highness?" Kai asked.</p><p>"Yes, thank you Kai."</p><p>Kai dipped his head politely then departed from the mead hall as was proper etiquette and left Elsa alone to eat in peace and quiet.</p><p>Quiet wasn't necessarily what Elsa wanted in her life, but it was what she had been saddled with. She looked around the empty mead hall and sighed unhappily, wishing more than anything else she had her parents to talk to or a sister to share her life with. No matter how hard she wished or regardless of the magic in the world, nothing could ever give her what she wanted.</p><p>With nothing else to do but eat, Elsa tucked into her meal with practiced grace and table manners as had been ingrained into her head. Not that it mattered in any case since she was dining alone, but some habits were hard to break and Elsa would need to remember her etiquette lessons in any case when she became queen.</p><p>"Long live the queen," Elsa said miserably to herself. "And long may she reign."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After supper, Elsa returned to her chambers and changed into a light, linen chemise to sleep in. Afterward, she went out onto her balcony to observe the advancing night outside. The first stars had twinkled out of darkness, mimicking the tiny pinpricks of light she could see far below in the city that came from houses and taverns.</p><p>She thought of all the people down there that she would one day rule. She thought of how many families there were, how many children, how many siblings. For a brief moment, she wished that she could be anywhere else but at Castle Edras with a whole different life with a whole different family.</p><p><em>Could I ever have that?</em> Elsa asked herself. <em>Truly? Would a day ever come when I wouldn't be alone anymore?</em></p><p>She felt tears stinging her eyes once more but with a little bit of effort and concentration, Elsa reined them back in. Her whole life up had always been about control. She had to control her thoughts and emotions because a princess and soon to be queen had to be wise, just, and above all else, impartial. The weight of responsibility would one day pass to her and since she was the last of the von Edras family, it was her burden to bear.</p><p>With that, Elsa took one final look at Eyrinvale then she returned to her chambers. She climbed into bed, settled beneath the covers, and tried unsuccessfully to push down the feeling of dread and malaise in her heart that grew with each passing day.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elsa's powers are inspired by Sub-Zero's moveset from the Mortal Kombat games, destruction spells from Skyrim, and guardian abilities from the Destiny games. They will be developed further as the story unfolds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lowborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Again!"</p><p>Anna barely had time to open her mouth to respond when suddenly, her right hand holding her sword was struck with the cold, flat side of another blade, forcing her to drop her weapon. "Agh!" she scowled at the ranger and rubbed her hand. "That's not fair!"</p><p>"Forget what you know about fighting fair, girl," the ranger chided as he twirled his sword around. "Fair's only for flowery knights who compete in pretty little tourneys. On the real battlefield, your enemy won't be playing fair. When you fight, you fight to survive, and nothing else."</p><p>Anna scowled and knelt down as she reached for her fallen sword. "If I had my bow, I wouldn't be anywhere near the- "</p><p>The ranger didn't give her time to finish when he pressed the attack and lunged forward, thrusting out with his sword aimed at Anna's heart. She easily sidestepped the blow, then ducked beneath the follow-up swipe before back stepping a safe distance to reevaluate her position.</p><p>"You won't always be able to rely on your marksmanship to keep an enemy from ramming a blade into your gut when it comes to close quarters," the ranger said as he returned to a ready position with his sword to continue instructing Anna. "Anything can happen on the battlefield and you will need to be able to defend yourself in a melee."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. "I can just-"</p><p>"No. You can't. Sometimes retreat isn't an option. Sometimes the enemy flanks you. Sometimes you get backed into a corner. Sometimes you run out of arrows. What will you do then?"</p><p>Anna sighed, for she knew he was right. She took his eyes off him for just a second to locate her fallen sword which lay some distance away to the side and in that brief moment, he pressed his advantage once again. He came in from high above, highly telegraphing his strike which Anna prepared to dodge when he feinted and readjusted the trajectory of his sword into another thrust.</p><p>At the last second, before she was struck, Anna pivoted on her feet and sidestepped the sword. Then with one hand, she grabbed the ranger's hand holding the sword, while with the other she struck him in the side where he was exposed with her fist.</p><p>The ranger grunted from the attack then delivered a swift head-butt to Anna, knocking her to the ground. "You move well, but don't grimace before you maneuver. It gives away the game," he said as he pointed his sword at Anna's throat.</p><p>Anna suppressed the urge to scowl again and instead, she struck at his unguarded footing by kicking out his legs from underneath, knocking him to his knees. Next, she rolled backwards to where her fallen sword lay and as she sprung back up to her feet, she picked it up and assumed a defensive posture.</p><p>"Better," the ranger grunted as he rose to his feet and regarded Anna with a fierce look in his eyes. "Now see if you can do that again."</p><p>Adjusting her grip on her sword, Anna took a deep breath and adjusted her stance, widening her feet out and lowering her center of gravity to avoid becoming unbalanced again. The ranger observed her movement and did the same, assuming a similar stance as he attempted to read her next action.</p><p>Deciding to put him on the defensive for a change, Anna shifted her guard stance and then attacked from the side, swiping in at the ranger's flank. He blocked the incoming blow easily then parried Anna's next attack which came in from above by catching the blow against the edge of his sword, then turning it flat to push her away. Anna nearly stumbled from the shift in her momentum but managed to keep her footing just in time to deflect a retaliatory strike.</p><p>On and on they went for several minutes, which ended up feeling like hours to Anna as her arms became heavy and her breathing became more haggard. Still, she knew the ranger wouldn't stop until either he or she were covered in bruises and at this point, she would rather it be him. Adopting a similar tactic to one he had employed earlier, Anna motioned to swipe in from the left side, which caused the ranger to adjust his guard accordingly. At the last second, before their swords met, Anna feinted the attack and pulled back to deliver a swift pommel strike against the side of the ranger's head, disorienting him.</p><p>He stumbled sideways from the blow and for a brief moment, he left his back exposed. Anna capitalized on his vulnerability by thrusting towards it with her sword when the ranger recovered more quickly than expected and leaped out of the way just in time. With the space she was aiming towards now empty, Anna stumbled forward and tripped on to her front as she was unable to recover from over-swinging. She rolled back onto her back and raised her sword in time to block a flurry of incoming blows all while crawling backwards in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the ranger.</p><p>However, Anna's fatigue was taking a toll on her ability to maintain her guard and with each blow she blocked, the shock rippled along her arms and soon, she found it difficult just to keep it up. Sensing that she was exhausted, the ranger reared his arms back and swung out his sword in a vicious arc, colliding against Anna's own sword and sending it flying from her hands.</p><p>"Lost your sword again," the ranger taunted as he pointed towards it.</p><p>Anna panted from the exertion but managed to shift her position back onto her knees. At the moment, she was completely defenceless, but an idea had suddenly come to her. Deciding to act upon it immediately, she loosened her posture and looked away from the ranger, appearing meek and defeated.</p><p>The ranger took the bait and stepped in closer with his sword either to whack her or chide her but no matter what it was, it didn't matter. As soon as he was in close enough, Anna sprung up and extended her arms outward to push the sword as far away from her as possible. In that same explosive movement, she drove her shoulder hard into the ranger's gut which winded and surprised him.</p><p>In response, he swiped out with his sword, but Anna rolled back just in time. From their new positions, the ranger was standing between Anna and her fallen sword so she knew she wouldn't be able to get around him to retrieve it. Instead, she reached behind to the small of her back and drew out the dagger she kept in a sheath there.</p><p>The ranger had seen that movement and closed the distance quickly to prevent her from doing so but he was already too late. In his haste, he over-swung towards Anna who deftly ducked beneath the attack. In return, she reached high with her dagger and intended to bring it down when he caught her wrist.</p><p>With his other hand still holding his sword, he pointed the end at Anna's throat and pulled his arm back. At that same movement, Anna made a split-second decision and dropped the dagger from her hand, which caused the ranger to look at her in surprise. With her left hand still free, she caught the falling dagger then held the blade against the ranger's throat, who still kept his sword against Anna's. They had both come to a standstill and if they were duelling for real, they would be mere inches from taking each other's lives at the same time.</p><p>The ranger glanced down at the dagger at his throat then arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Well done," he regarded Anna for a moment longer then lowered his sword as he started to chuckle.</p><p>Anna smiled more widely and did the same with her dagger as she too, started to laugh alongside her mentor.</p><p>"Very well done," the ranger smiled as he extended his hand towards Anna. "Neat little trick."</p><p>"Ser Declan," Anna replied, addressing him by his formal title which he hated as she shook his hand. "So, did I win?"</p><p>Ser Declan de Meyrin was the Lord Commander of the ranger's guild. His brown hair was long and loose, framing his face which was covered with a salt and pepper stubbly beard. His eyes were gray and though they were usually flinty and hard, they were noticeably less so in Anna's presence.</p><p>The stronghold they were currently training in was Blackgaard, an old fort that was built right next to Lake Tailles within the northernmost region of Marlogne known as the Dales.</p><p>"Call it a draw," Declan sheathed his sword.</p><p>Anna laughed and pointed a finger at his face. "I beat you!"</p><p>"By relying on a dangerous trick that could have just as easily gotten you killed."</p><p>"It was you who told me to forget everything about fighting fair."</p><p>"I did. I just didn't think you would take that advice quite so earnestly."</p><p>"I beat you."</p><p>"A draw," Declan crossed his arms. "But, still… it is the closest you've come to beating me in a duel. You've come a long way, Anna."</p><p>Anna blushed, for Declan's praise meant more than just winning a single duel. "Thank you," she said as dipped her head respectfully.</p><p>Declan nodded then brushed past Anna as he started walking off. "And since you almost beat me, you can lead the hunt. Come."</p><p>"Now?" Anna asked as she put away her dagger.</p><p>"Yes. Now. Bring your bow and don't forget your sword."</p><p>Despite how weary she felt, excitement bubbled up inside Anna as she ran over to retrieve her fallen sword, then caught up to Declan as he made his way towards the stables. There, Anna raced past him towards the enclosure where her personal horse – Ulav – was waiting for her.</p><p>Ulav was an Eyrinvalian thoroughbred stallion with a chestnut coat of hair and a fiery demeanour that matched Anna's own. Together, they were a perfect complement to each other's often excitable and bubbly personalities.</p><p>"Hey, boy," Anna greeted Ulav as she patted his neck and rubbed his mane. "Come on, we're going hunting."</p><p>Ulav pawed the ground repeatedly in response and shook his mane, allowing Anna to lead him out by the reins. Once they were both out of the stables, Anna quickly checked the saddlebags to ensure her bow, string, and quiver of arrows were there before mounting up.</p><p>"Do you have everything?" Declan asked as he cantered up to the pair astride his own horse.</p><p>"I do. What are we hunting?" Anna asked.</p><p>"You are hunting boar. Do you know the way?"</p><p>"Boar…" Anna furrowed her brows in thought. "We shall head west, deeper into the Dales."</p><p>"Good," Declan fastened his cloak around his shoulders and raised the hood over his head. "Lead on, I shall follow."</p><p>With that, Anna clicked her tongue and sped Ulav up into a trot as she steered him out a postern gate of Blackgaard. As they departed the fortress, Anna cast a look behind her to observe the place that had been her home for her entire life.</p><p>Anna was sixteen years of age now and for all of it, she had lived at Blackgaard being trained and brought up as a ranger ever since she was a baby. While being a ranger wasn't typically a life path that most people chose in Marlogne, Anna didn't have a choice. She was a lowborn bastard whose mother and father she had never known. According to Declan, Anna was unwanted and had been left outside the gates of Blackgaard on one cold and snowy night. Ever since then, she was raised by Declan who had taught her everything about the ways of the rangers.</p><p>Being a ranger wasn't an easy life and one that was certainly filled with all manner of danger. They spent most of their time wandering the wilderness, patrolling the borders of the kingdom and maintaining a small measure of peace and stability throughout the more isolated regions. They were excellent trackers, hunters, and survivalists but most of all, the rangers were revered for their skill with the bow and arrow.</p><p>In times of war, rangers often served as forward scouts, pressing deep into uncharted enemy territory for the purposes of intelligence gathering and reconnaissance. However, due to their varied skill sets, they also at times served as spies or assassins thanks to their natural inclination towards stealth. On the battlefield, a single ranger could serve the role of ten standard archers thanks to the incredible speed and accuracy with which they can shoot arrows. For this reason, they were highly valued among soldiers, knights, and commanders.</p><p>In times of peace, rangers travelled across the kingdom. They would go from settlement to settlement and would keep themselves busy by picking up contracts from those that required their help. Contracts would vary from place to place, but they could include hunting down dangerous creatures, disposing of bandits and marauders, or tracking down and finding missing persons.</p><p>No matter what, the life of a ranger was a highly mobile one. They never stayed in one place for too long and they travelled light everywhere they went. For this reason, a ranger had to know how to survive off the land for long periods of time by foraging and hunting for their food. The closest thing they had to a home was the stronghold of Blackgaard where they were trained and once a year, most rangers would return from abroad to sojourn there during the long winter months. The only people who stayed at Blackgaard full time were retired ranger veterans who were in charge of training each new generation.</p><p>This was the only life that Anna had ever known, and she had no illusions about her lowborn status. Blackgaard wasn't a packed place by any means as recruits dwindled with each year that passed but, there were some of those who gave Anna a hard time about her bastardry. When she was younger, some of their words had stung but as she grew older, she had learned to accept her lot in life. In a word, she was content. Not happy, not unhappy, just content with the hand she been dealt. Anna never aspired to be anything more than a ranger and since that was the only life she knew; she could not regret it either.</p><p>Even if it was a profoundly lonely and solitary existence.</p><p>To become a fully-fledged ranger, all recruits had to pass the trails of the frost when they turned eighteen. That was only two years off for Anna and if she survived, she would earn her cloak and head off into the wilds to start her journey on the path.</p><p>Anna and Declan rode along a road leading west into the Dales. The day around them was bright and despite being well into spring, winter's chill still clung to the land. Pockets of ice remained here and there, interspersed by the occasional snowdrift that stubbornly clung to cool, shadowy patches. Winter in the mountains always had a tendency to overstay its welcome.</p><p>"We go off the road here," Anna said after some time of riding in silence.</p><p>"Have you picked up a trail?" Declan asked. "I see no tracks."</p><p>Anna sniffed the air. "Not a trail, a scent. This way."</p><p>"I detected that some time ago, I was wondering when you would notice."</p><p>"I needed to be sure it wasn't your stench."</p><p>She smirked at her own joke and behind her, she heard Declan disguise a chuckle behind a short coughing fit.</p><p>Turning from the road, they led their horses through a short grassy patch still gleaming with morning dew as they approached a treeline snow-laden evergreens. The Dales was the northernmost region of Marlogne that remained settled and though it was rugged and mountainous, it held wide valleys that were filled with dense forests, rivers, and streams.</p><p>Once they arrived at the treeline, Anna dismounted from Ulav and retrieved her quiver which she slung over her back. She carried two. One for her back when she had to travel and which left her arms free from obstruction, and one she wore at her hip when she was training or expected to be shooting from a stationary position. Both had their merits and Anna always came prepared, as was indoctrinated into her by Declan's careful tutelage.</p><p>Afterward, she reached into Ulav's saddlebags and pulled out her bow as well as a length of string. Anna's bow was one that she had made herself out of the yew wood. It was a recurve design that was nearly as tall as she was, it's handle was wrapped in leather for easier gripping, and it had a notched riser to allow for easier nocking. Placing it against her body, Anna strung the bow and as soon as she was finished, she looked over and nodded to Declan, who had dismounted his horse and was silently observing Anna.</p><p>"We'll leave the horses here," Anna said as she reached for a bundle of broadhead arrows. "If we bring them into the underbrush, they'll scare off our prey."</p><p>"True," Declan agreed, then he crossed his arms. "But broadheads? Boar hides are too thick for that."</p><p>Anna considered his statement, then thought better of her choice. "Bodkin points then. They'll pierce straight through their hide," she said as she retrieved a different bundle of arrows more suited for their task.</p><p>Declan nodded approvingly. "After you, huntress."</p><p>With that, Anna slung her bow around her back and pushed ahead into the treeline. She carefully and methodically scanned the ground, all while keeping her ears open and her nose up as she looked for any further signs of their prey. The scent she had detected from the road was droppings, so she followed the lingering traces on the air until she entered a small clearing.</p><p>"Here," Anna said as she knelt by the steaming pile of dung while examining her surroundings. "Still fresh… hmm. Can't be far."</p><p>Declan said nothing, content to allow Anna to take the lead as a test of her abilities. She would need to hone every one of her skills if she was going to survive the trials of the frost.</p><p>Anna crept across the damp ground and noticed that the grass was trampled here and there. "Tracks, but not boar. Deer made these."</p><p>"Look closer," Declan suggested.</p><p>Doing as she was told, Anna pressed a hand into the trampled earth, determining that the deer tracks were older than the droppings. With renewed focus, she continued to scan about the clearing until she located the boar tracks, which was when she smiled to herself.</p><p>"Here, a boar went this way," Anna pointed out of the clearing and deeper into the forest.</p><p>Without waiting for Declan's go ahead, Anna set off into the woods in pursuit of her prey. While she walked, squirrels and rabbits darted in and out of the underbrush while birds chirped and sang. Through it all, she kept her senses sharp and focused for any other signs of boar activity, which was when she found a tuft of thick fur tangled up against a tree.</p><p>Anna picked it up and rubbed it between her fingers and took a careful sniff. "Definitely boar… we're getting closer."</p><p>She stooped low into a crouch to move more silently and continued following the boar's tracks. As she and Declan crept through the woods, the wind shifted slightly and blew in from behind them. Knowing that their prey was now downwind of their scent, Anna adjusted their approach and crept along a spiny ridge of rocks overlooking a small stream while she kept her eyes and ears peeled.</p><p>Passing over the stream, the wind shifted once more and blew in their faces, allowing them to pick up the trail again. By a nestle of rocks against the base of a fallen tree, Anna found a distinctive bunch of scratch marks against the wood that only a boar's tusks could have made. Judging by how fresh they were, Anna deduced that they were nearly upon the boar now.</p><p>Quietly she withdrew her bow and nocked a single arrow before pressing ahead over a small rise. There, they found a single fat boar munching away on a patch of wild mushrooms, unaware of their presence. Since they were now downwind, there stood little chance of the boar being able to detect their scent and so, Anna and Declan pressed as close as they could while remaining concealed by a row of thick bushes.</p><p>"There he is," Anna whispered as she looked over to Declan.</p><p>Declan nodded. "Draw, but do not release until I say so."</p><p>Doing as she was told, Anna settled into a crouching position and held the bow in her left hand a full arm's length away from her body. With her right, she drew back on the string until her fingers rested beneath her chin, keeping her gaze and aim focused on where the lungs of the boar would be.</p><p>"Do you have a shot?" Declan asked softly.</p><p>"I do," Anna replied.</p><p>"Then release when you're ready."</p><p>Anna nodded and was just about to let go of the bowstring when the boar suddenly shifted position and moved a short distance away towards a new patch of mushrooms. She eased some of the tension in the bowstring without releasing the arrow, then waited until the boar resettled. However, from his new position, he was partially facing away from Anna, giving her an unclear shot.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Anna drew the bowstring back to its full length then whistled a sharp note. The boar peeked his head up in curiosity, exposing his neck. In that brief window, Anna released the bowstring and let her arrow fly which directly struck its mark. The arrow pierced straight through the boar's neck and out the other side before becoming stuck. As thick blood spurted out from both ends, the boar squealed in terror and attempted to run off before collapsing.</p><p>"Got it!" Anna exclaimed.</p><p>Declan held a hand up. "Not yet. That was a good shot, but now it suffers. End it cleanly."</p><p>Anna understood his meaning and slung her bow over her back. Then, she reached for her dagger and withdrew it as she advanced upon the wounded animal. The boar was still struggling feebly as it attempted to rise while a pool of blood spread out around its neck. Its eyes were wild with terror and with each passing second, they became cloudier. She knelt next to the dying animal, then with both hands, she pressed the tip of the dagger against the boar's heart and plunged it in, ending its life mercifully. Afterwards, she withdrew the blade and stared at her hands which shook for several seconds before returning to steady stillness once more.</p><p>"Good," Declan said as he knelt next to Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't hesitate that time."</p><p>Anna gently removed the arrow from the boar's neck. "I granted him mercy."</p><p>"As well you should. Come… we won't dress the kill here. Let us return."</p><p>With that, Declan bent down and easily picked up the dead boar, draping it over his shoulders. With the carcass in hand, they went back through the forest until they found their horses grazing on the dewy grass. Declan stowed the boar carcass over the back of his horse, ensuring it was secure before he mounted up and Anna did the same. Before long, they were back on the road once more and riding home for Blackgaard.</p><p>"You've done well today Anna," Declan said. "This boar will feed us for several days I imagine. We'll use every part of him and make sure nothing goes to waste," he looked back at Anna and the ghost of a smile appeared. "You should be proud."</p><p>"Thank you," Anna blushed for the second time that day. "Do… do you think I'm ready?"</p><p>"For the trials?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No… but you will be. You may be a good archer, but you'll need more than that if you wish to survive. Only one in three make it through and become rangers, you are aware of this?"</p><p>"I am, and I am still certain of my path."</p><p>"Hmm. Think not of the trials yet, Anna. You are still young, and you still have much to improve on. Your chance will come, until then, focus on your training."</p><p>"Of course, Ser Declan."</p><p>"And don't call me that."</p><p>Anna smiled to herself then for the rest of the way back to Blackgaard, they rode in comfortable silence. By midday, the familiar stronghold appeared before them and just behind it was Lake Tailles. As they passed through the postern gate and dismounted near the stables, they were approached by another ranger recruit.</p><p>"What's this you've got here? A boar?" the recruit asked.</p><p>He was a gruff looking man who was well built for his age and had a messy crop of sandy blonde hair on his head.</p><p>"Aye," Declan grunted as he removed the boar's carcass and placed it over his shoulder. "Courtesy of Anna."</p><p>The recruit scoffed and scowled at Anna. "The bastard? She couldn't have felled this beast herself."</p><p>"She did," Declan said dismissively as he started walking away.</p><p>In the meantime, Anna loosened her bow and quiver from her back and returned them to Ulav's saddlebags. When she finished and turned around, the recruit was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, sneering.</p><p>"Bastard," the recruit spat.</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, already familiar with this game. "Whoreson," she retorted.</p><p>"Stunted halfwit. No wonder your ma and da left you at the front gates."</p><p>"At least this stunted halfwit can shoot straight. I'm surprised you haven't gone lame from that heavy, lopsided head of yours yet. Did they cut your mother open to make room when you slid out of her cunt?"</p><p>The recruit took a menacing step towards Anna. "You sure don't talk like a flowery little girl. You look like an angry boy, you sure you aren't hiding a cock in your trousers?"</p><p>Anna smirked. "Why? Would you be interested in seeing it? I thought you only liked to lay with reindeers."</p><p>The recruit visibly recoiled, then opened his mouth to form a response but nothing came out. Eventually, after a few tense seconds, he started to smile and then he began to laugh in earnest. Anna joined in too and soon they were both laughing so hard together that they caught a few strange looks from the other recruits as well as some stern-faced veteran rangers.</p><p>"Alright, I yield. You win this round, Anna," the recruit clapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"You have a sharp tongue, Kristovffer, but you haven't got a sharp wit to back it up," Anna replied. "I would say to keep at it but your skill with the bow is much worse than your craft at insults. Can't shoot, can't banter… what kind of ranger would you be?"</p><p>Kristovffer pulled Anna in and rubbed her head with his knuckles. "Aye, I've already yielded, you bloody bastard. Give it a rest would ya?"</p><p>Anna struggled underneath Kristovffer's strong grip then managed to worm her way free. After which, they both laughed at each other once more.</p><p>Kristovffer was one of Anna's first friends she had made when Declan took her in at Blackgaard. Like Anna, he was an orphan who never knew his family. He was raised at the village of Troll's Cairn, far to the north and he had willingly chosen to enlist in the ranger's guild. Anna had already spent a few years at Blackgaard before Kristovffer showed up and the two had a bit of a contentious relationship to start with. Over time, however, what started with two people at odds with one another grew into a sort of competition, which in turn eventually led to them becoming fast friends. In fact, so close were they with each other that Anna saw Kristovffer as a brother, and he the same as he regarded her as his sister.</p><p>Since female rangers were practically unheard of and since Anna was just that, some of the other recruits had initially given her a hard time about her lowborn status and took some umbrage with a girl running with the rangers. It was a bit ironic since most people who joined up with the rangers were usually of lowborn status and most often unwanted or undesirable themselves. They were typically criminals, bastards, and peasants who sought to improve their lot in life by seeking the noblest profession they could attain.</p><p>It hadn't been easy at first, but Anna eventually gained their respect through her unmatched skill with the bow and arrow. Indeed, though rangers might have been renowned for their archery skill, Anna was renown among the rangers. None could match her speed, accuracy, or deadly proficiency. Her talents nearly matched that of Declan's, who had personally trained her himself.</p><p>"You started it," Anna chuckled, then tracked her gaze over to the main keep where Declan had disappeared to. "I just hope Master Ives turns that boar into something edible tonight."</p><p>"Oh, I'm certain he'll manage," Kristovffer said. "Are you done training for the day?"</p><p>Anna nodded and scanned the sky, which had was starting to advance into the afternoon. "I am," she said. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well… I…" Kristovffer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I could use some help fletching some of the arrows. Declan's still fuming with me for accidentally burning the last batch."</p><p>"No, no, that's your punishment, not mine," Anna chuckled and shook her head. "I think I'll head down to the lake instead. Ulav's still a bit antsy."</p><p>Kristovffer sighed and nodded in understanding. "Aye, you're right. Got to fix my mistake, but damn it if I won't be finished with it until supper."</p><p>"I'll see you then?"</p><p>"Aye, count on it."</p><p>With that, Anna waved him goodbye then mounted Ulav once more. They had both spent the long winter inside of Blackgaard and with the spring season rolling out in force, Anna wanted to enjoy as much of it as she could. She rode out of the postern gate then turned northeast away from Blackgaard, heading along an old trail that led down towards Lake Tailles.</p><p>Along the way, Anna spotted some wild blackberry bushes, so she dismounted and picked a few straight from the leaves. She popped some into her mouth to settle some of her hunger, then when Ulav nickered impatiently behind her, she turned around and fed the rest to him.</p><p>"Still restless boy?" Anna asked as she rubbed his neck and mounted up. "Come on, let's go!"</p><p>She drove the stirrups into Ulav's flank and urged him into a canter. As they made crossed over a small hill, the lake came into view. Anna spurred Ulav into a gallop and together, they both sped their way through the valleys and woods until they thinned out and the ground became more even near the lake's shore. There, she and Ulav raced along the shoreline as they splashed through the shallow and clear water, scaring off a flock of ducks who took flight and quacked angrily at the pair.</p><p>Anna didn't mind, and she soon began to laugh as the fresh mountain air filled her lungs and blew through her hair. Before long, they arrived at the northern shore of Lake Tailles and Anna dismounted to lead Ulav through a short patch of underbrush. She followed along a glacier stream that fed into the lake and ascended a short uphill path where the ground eventually levelled out around a small pond. It was a safe and secluded spot that Anna had found while foraging and it was her favourite place to return to and unwind.</p><p>She left Ulav to graze while she stole a quick glance around to ensure she was alone, focusing her keen hearing as an added safety measure. When she was certain she would not be disturbed, she went over to the pond and sat by its edge to examine her appearance on the surface of the still and crystal-clear water.</p><p>Her hair was fiery crimson and tied into a simple ponytail. Her eyes were round and vibrant teal. Her face had lost much of its childlike youth but the parts of it that remained were her smattering of freckles all across her cheeks and nose. For a moment, Anna closely regarded herself and thought about which traits she might have inherited from her mother or father. She never thought about them often, as she had never known them, but she had always wondered why she had been abandoned at all.</p><p>Before her gloomy thoughts soured her mood, Anna swept her hand across the surface of the water to distort her reflection. Then, after a final check to make sure she was alone, Anna stripped out of her clothing and dipped a toe into the water, delighting at how refreshingly cold it was. She looked back at Ulav and grinned, who only glanced at Anna and blinked lazily in response. At that, Anna took a few steps back then ran ahead before leaping into the air and diving into the water headfirst.</p><p>Anna stayed there for a long time, simply swimming around in lazy circles to clean her body of the accumulated sweat and grime she built up during training and hunting. After a while, when the afternoon began to bleed into the evening, Anna climbed out of the pond. She got dressed back in her leather boots, breeches, and long-sleeved gambeson before mounting Ulav once more to begin making her way home.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By the time Anna arrived back at Blackgaard, the sky was awash with blues, purples, and oranges as the sun began its descent behind the Silvertops. Once she returned Ulav to the stables, she fed and watered him, then gathered all her equipment before removing his saddle. After that, Anna made her way towards the western tower where she slept.</p><p>Blackgaard was a small fortress, consisting of only a small square keep, stables, and barracks that were surrounded by a perimeter wall adorned with battlements and towers. Since Anna was the only female and since the barracks were a communal living situation, she preferred to sleep away from the others at the top of the western facing tower that was partially ruined. None of the rangers were builders, so they did what they could to maintain the stronghold to varying degrees of effectiveness.</p><p>She ascended the old stone steps to reach the top of the battlements then made her way across to the top of the small square tower. There, she set down her equipment, then immediately departed to make her way back down to the mead hall. Already, the air was filled with the savoury scent of stewing boar meat and the raucous laughter of rangers and recruits alike conversing with each other.</p><p>The mead hall was held inside the keep and was a wide, rectangular room. Running down the center was a long hearth, over which was a large stew pot being tended to by Master Ives. Along each side of the hearth were long tables and at the far end was a smaller one where the veteran rangers ate. Declan was already there, sitting at the head since he was the Lord Commander. He nodded towards Anna as she entered, then returned to the conversation with his comrades.</p><p>"Anna, over here!" Kristovffer called out from the end of a long table as he waved. "Come on, I've already got a trencher here for you."</p><p>Anna spotted him, then smiled as she walked over. "Thank you," she sat down across from him. "How did you get on with the fletching?"</p><p>"Aye, it's all said and done," Kristovffer then held out his hands towards Anna which were covered in small cuts. "Have a look, see? Declan's no longer cross with me. But enough of that. Here, eat."</p><p>He pushed over a small trencher – a stale loaf of bread that was hollowed out and used as a bowl – filled with piping hot stew. The food was prepared by Master Ives who was the resident alchemist and who also served as the cook or occasional healer. The stew was thick, with succulent pieces of boar meat sitting with slices of potatoes, carrots, turnips, and onions which swam inside of a rich liquid of heavy stock and black beer. Next, Kristovffer pushed over a mug of spiced mead sweetened with juniper berries, Anna's favourite.</p><p>"Hmmm," Anna sniffed the food contentedly. "I believe our Master Ives has outdone himself this time."</p><p>"That he has," Kristovffer agreed as he took a long sip of his mead.</p><p>They spent the next few minutes devouring their food and sipping their mead when eventually at the far end of the mead hall, Declan rose from his chair and shouted loudly to bring silence to the room.</p><p>"Alright, quiet!" Declan exclaimed, which brought an immediate hush to the mead hall. "I won't keep you from your drinks and your food for long, as the only thing I shall say is that we give thanks to the spirit of Khytos for imbuing the earth with the bounties we find before us now," he looked over to Anna and held up his mug of mead. "And we also give thanks to our very own Anna of the Dales, who felled the beast by her own arrow and blade. Hear hear!"</p><p>A chorus of 'hear hears' followed, loudest among which was Kristovffer who sat across from Anna. Some of the other recruits and rangers raised their mugs in a toast to Anna as they praised her name, while one veteran ranger, in particular, didn't. She spotted him sitting at the far end of the veteran's table at the end of the hall, sulking and scowling into his mug as he glared at Anna.</p><p>That man was Harrald and even though Anna had earned the respect of her peers by this point, he always regarded her with disdain and thinly veiled contempt. For what reasons they were, Anna never knew but she never let the opinion of one sour old man bother her for long.</p><p>She raised her own mug towards him, causing him to look away in disgust. With that, Anna grinned at Kristovffer then downed the rest of her mead with one easy swig while he slammed the table with his fists and cheered her on. As the evening wore on, Anna filled her belly with warm food and drink while her heart swelled with good company and pride.</p><p>The rangers were the closest thing she ever had to a family.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After supper, Anna returned to her personal quarters at the top of the western tower where she set to honing and polishing her dagger. The night was descending fast across the land as shadows lengthened and a slight chill settled in. She paused her work to examine the distant horizon as the sun set behind a notch of the mountains, painting the sky with the fading colours of the day which soon faded into a nocturnal tapestry of the first stars that kindled from the darkness.</p><p>"Just two more years," Anna said to herself as she put away her dagger and climbed into her bedroll. "Two more years and I'll be a ranger. After that, the wilds will be my home."</p><p>There wasn't anything else in the world that Anna wanted to do or to be. With each day that passed, the excitement and wanderlust in her heart grew as the wilds beckoned to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anna's skillset is inspired by Geralt's alchemy and bomb crafting from the Witcher 3, arrow speed shooting techniques inspired by real world Assyrian archers, and various melee combat forms from For Honor. They will be developed further as the story unfolds.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First of Her Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Your grace is truly beautiful."</p><p>Elsa frowned at her reflection. She was seventeen years old now and the day of her coronation had finally come, the one thing she had been dreading most. Her stark white hair was tied up into a regal, braided bun with not a single stray lock out of place. Her eyes were round and blue as the ocean, but they were also ringed with a certain sadness that Elsa had only noticed upon closer inspection. At the moment, she was being trussed up into an elegant black, green, and purple dress with golden accents and a long, flowing cape by her personal handmaiden, Rahni.</p><p>"Not your grace," Elsa said softly. "Not yet."</p><p>Rahni smiled reassuringly. "Perhaps so, but soon enough you will be."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Your gr- ahem, your highness seems distracted. Are you unwell?"</p><p>Elsa sighed and looked at Rahni in their reflection. They were about the same age as each other and ever since she had come into Elsa's employ two years ago, she had been the closest thing she ever had to a friend. Not a true one, however, as Elsa knew there would always be that distance of rank and position that would separate them. Still, it gave Elsa a meagre amount of comfort to confide in her handmaiden since she didn't really have anyone else to talk to when it came to personal matters.</p><p>Rahni was a small, soft-spoken woman, with chestnut brown hair that was always tied into a simple bun and eyes that were round and doey. She had an affable, eager to please demeanour with a sort of innocence that made her stand apart from the rest of the servants. Where they were all too happy to kowtow and bow to Elsa's presence as if she were a living god, Rahni was different in that she treated her with a quiet sense of dignity. In short, Rahni regarded Elsa as a person first and a queen second. Their closeness in age helped further to mitigate that distance.</p><p>"Just… nervous, I suppose," Elsa replied. "I've always known this day would come and now that it's here I… well, I have to face it now."</p><p>"You need not worry, your highness," Rahni replied sincerely as she tightened the final lace on Elsa's dress. "I know you will be a good queen."</p><p>Elsa tried to smile but as she noted in her reflection, it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Rahni. You have always been kind and honest to me."</p><p>Rahni visibly blushed and turned away as a shy smile crept across her face. At that same moment, Elsa momentarily forgot her own gloom and blushed as well. For whatever reason, Elsa had noticed that as of late whenever she produced such a reaction in her loyal handmaid, she felt a warming, tingling, and an altogether pleasant sensation build up between her thighs as well as a certain fluttering in her heart. She didn't quite understand the attraction she felt yet for she had little experience or knowledge in such affairs.</p><p>To distract herself, Elsa started her calming exercise by forming a ball of ice in her hands which she began to carve into a snowflake. Off to the side, Rahni slightly gasped as her eyes widened in awe, which she never failed to do whenever Elsa used her magic. For the next few minutes, they carried on in comfortable silence as Rahni put the finishing touches to Elsa's attire, while Elsa kept her mind focused elsewhere.</p><p>After a little while, a polite knock came at the door to Elsa's chambers. "Queen Elsa?"</p><p><em>That will take some time to get used to, </em>Elsa thought. <em>Only moments ago, I was still a princess.</em></p><p>"Your grace, it is Ziio."</p><p>"Come in!" Elsa replied.</p><p>As the doors opened, Ziio stepped in wearing a serene smile on her face and her own usual Arch-Mage robes which were red with golden accents. "Ah, your grace is looking resplendent," she beamed proudly when she spotted Elsa currently busy with her ice exercise. "Excellent work, Rahni."</p><p>Rahni dipped into a polite curtsey. "Thank you, my lady."</p><p>Ziio nodded then turned towards Elsa. "Everything is ready, and your people await you now, your grace" she extended her hand towards Elsa as she smiled comfortingly. "Shall we?"</p><p>With a stiff nod, Elsa accepted Ziio's hand, then rose from her seat. "We shall."</p><p>… … …</p><p>The day outside of Castle Edras was warm, bright, and sunny. It was at the height of the summer season now and Eyrinvale's people were prosperous and happy. A number of rainstorms had recently swept across the land, rejuvenating the rich farmlands that led to bountiful growth which would surely result in another excellent harvest come the autumn.</p><p>Elsa's coronation ceremony was to take place inside of the castle walls, just outside of the entrance to the keep. The courtyard had been converted into a gathering space where currently, much of Eyrinvale's citizens including peasants and nobles alike were gathered to bear witness to Elsa's crowning. On either side of the large double doors leading to the keep, two long banners bearing the sigil of House von Edras fluttered loosely in the breeze. A long path had been set out before the double doors to the keep where a purple and golden carpet had been laid down which was currently cleared of any people standing on it. A long line of guards lined the edges of the path as well as the crowds to maintain order while above, standing on the inner battlements were another detachment of guards overseeing the process from above.</p><p>At the moment, the crowd was whispering and talking excitedly among each other as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their new queen. Inside, the queen-to-be was currently standing just on the other side of the doors, gathering her wits as she prepared herself to face her people and accept the position granted to her by her birthright.</p><p>Breathe… focus… control, Elsa repeated to herself. Breathe, focus, control. You've prepared for this day Elsa. Just remember to breathe, focus, and control.</p><p>"Your grace?" Ziio asked quietly as she stood next to Elsa.</p><p>Elsa opened her eyes and looked towards her mentor and found comfort in the kindness and familiarity of her face. She was the closest thing she had to a mother ever since her parents had died and had always served the von Edras family loyally.</p><p>"I'm ready," Elsa said firmly.</p><p>Ziio smiled and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Your parents would have been proud of you Elsa," she used her name and not her title as an added reassuring gesture.</p><p>Elsa smiled thinly then with that, she placed her hand against the wooden double doors and pushed them out, stepping out into the daylight beyond to face her destiny.</p><p>Immediately, the crowd was whipped up into an uproar as they whistled, cheered, and clapped at Elsa's appearance. Ever since the unification and the peace and prosperity that followed, the royal family of Eyrinvale had always been held in high regard. Ragnar and Ingrid were beloved by the people and they had wept dearly when they learned of their demise. Ever since then, a solemn hush had fallen over the kingdom, one that was now lifted with Elsa's ascension to the throne.</p><p>Elsa on the other hand was honestly a little taken aback at the reaction she had just produced for doing nothing more but opening a door. Still, she knew she had an obligation to face and a duty to fulfill, so she pushed down the queasiness and waved to her people as she plastered on a fake smile. After several moments of clamour, Ziio stepped up to Elsa's side and held up a hand, which brought a hush to the crowd.</p><p>Next, Elsa carried on with the rest of the procedure for the ceremony as had been relentlessly rehearsed and memorized thousands of times over. Slowly yet gracefully, Elsa turned her back to the crowd and knelt down on top of a small pillow that had been placed at the top of the stairs leading up to the keep. In the meantime, Ziio turned to Kai who stood off to the side and retrieved the royal crown from an intricately designed box he held.</p><p>Since the original crowns of the king and queen were lost with the tragic demise of the previous monarchs, a new one had to be forged by the castle smith. Elsa's crown was an immaculately designed piece of gleaming, rippling gold and silver that held several points around the circumference of the crown. Each one of the points was studded with a shining sapphire and the centermost point which stood taller than the rest was adorned with a single carved amethyst.</p><p>"All hail," Ziio began in a commanding voice that carried clear across the crowd as she held the crown aloft over Elsa's head. "Elsabet Cierella von Edras, First of Her Name, Iceborn, the rightful Queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and the Protector of the Realm!"</p><p>Elsa locked eyes with Ziio as she placed the crown softly upon her head of white hair. Even now, it felt strange for her to hear her own full name, but the usage of such was typically reserved for special events such as these. Ordinarily, Elsa was happy to simply be referred to as Elsa.</p><p>"Now come the days of the queen!" Ziio smiled at Elsa. "May they be blessed," she said in a lower voice that only Elsa could hear.</p><p>Elsa straightened up to her full height once more and turned to face her people, ignoring the knot that twisted in her heart and a lump that formed in her throat.</p><p>Clearing her throat and pushing down the uneasiness, Elsa smiled serenely and looked out across her people and her kingdom. "This day does not belong to me alone," she said in a steady and firm voice. "But to all of us gathered here today. I thank each and every one of you for your hard work and dedication these past number of years to ensure that our kingdom remains the bountiful land that it has become since the unification. Let us together continue to build upon this world – humans, elves, and dwarves alike – so that we may share in the long days of peace and prosperity ahead of us."</p><p>At that, the crowd erupted into cheers once more as they clapped in recognition of their new queen. Despite the general happiness and elation of the world around her, Elsa retreated within to a smaller, more quiet part of her mind. She was a queen now and though she should have been just as jubilant as her people, she only felt the weight inside of her heart and her mind grow.</p><p>… … …</p><p>As was the tradition with the crowning of each new monarch in Eyrinvale, a time of celebration, feasting, and revelry followed afterwards. Once Elsa's coronation ceremony was concluded, the castle gates were opened to allow the commoners to feast and drink together, while inside Castle Edras, an elegant banquet was underway for the nobles.</p><p>The mead hall was filled to the brim with loud and rambunctious attendees who feasted and drank and toasted to Elsa's name. There was a band of bards, playing a jaunty tune on the lute, harp, flute, and the drums, filling the space with song and dance. A large retainer of guards stood on standby in the wings, maintaining a watchful eye over everything. It was the first time the mead hall had been used ever since the departure of the last king and queen and though Elsa should have been happy for that at least, she became detached from the whole scenery.</p><p>She was sitting at her father's seat at the head of the long table at the end of the mead hall. Seated alongside her was Ziio along with the rest of the members of the royal council.</p><p>There was Ser Royce de Velles, the war master, a career soldier and a decorated knight who had fought in the war of unification as well as several conquests before that. He was an older man with a head of silver hair and a surprisingly easygoing attitude despite his gruff exterior. He was typically dressed in a shirt and leather jerkin, while at his belt, he always wore his sword.</p><p>Next to him sat Ansellus Roquemer, the coin master and a bit of shrewd fellow with odd mannerisms. He was a tall, but round man with a large belly, a pencil-thin mustache, long black hair that covered his ears, and eyes that were often sharp and perceptive. Comparatively speaking, his taste in clothing was the most expensive, as he always wore fine silks.</p><p>At the other end sat Elessin an Tarrel, an elf from the continent of Thamorlane, who served as spy master. Though she appeared to be a young woman in her twenties, she was actually the oldest and near 100 years old. Elven youth was long-lasting and she was tall, elegant, fair, and exotic with brown hair she typically wore in a bun. Beneath her calm and often placid exterior lay a deep reservoir of knowledge and cunning that was both graceful and deadly. Her taste in clothing was more restrained and practical, preferring to wear elegant blouses with long flowing sleeves.</p><p>Next to her was Ser Kulleveig de Novegerood, a dwarf from the continent of Ashkell who served as the ship master. He was a loud, often boisterous man with a loose tongue and a fiery temper, complemented by thick brows and a bushy beard. Despite his small stature, dwarves made unexpectedly good sailors thanks to their low center of gravity and naturally tough exteriors. For clothing, he wore a belted tunic with distinctive dwarven patterns that detailed his heraldry.</p><p>On the table was a delicious spread of food on which the kitchen staff had spared no expense. There was an entire suckling pig, glistening in the firelight with honey. There was a whole roasted goose, stuffed with fragrant herbs and citruses. There were baked, buttery chestnuts, potatoes, carrots, and onions. There was flatbread, served with olives and hot peppers shipped all the way from Thamorlane. There were sweetrolls, egg custard tarts, and hand pies filled with an arrangement of nuts and wild berries. And finally, there were jugs of spiced liquor and bottles of the finest Karinian wine, both red and white alike.</p><p>Elsa gazed at the food presented before her but found that she lacked an appetite. At end of the table, Kulleveig dragged over the entire suckling pig which he began to tear into with much gusto. Beside him, Elessin looked on in barely concealed disgust and a bit of amusement.</p><p>"Khytos's bones!" Kulleveig exclaimed. "We haven't had a feast like this in many a winter!" he ripped off a leg and took a huge bite. "Ah-ha! Haha!"</p><p>"Ugh, dwarves," Elessin shook her head and sighed. "Have you no sense of decorum before your queen?"</p><p>Kulleveig threw his head back and laughed, letting his spittle fly across the table. "In my land, to feast and drink loudly and without care is to bestow great honour upon the lord or lady of the hall," he looked down towards Elsa and raised his tankard towards her. "To you, Queen Elsa! Long live the queen!" he declared as he downed the entire thing, spilling most of it through his beard.</p><p>"Don't let him spoil your appetite, your grace," Royce said on Elsa's other side. "You should enjoy yourself. You wear yourself thin with worry and the real work hasn't even begun yet."</p><p>"Thank you, Ser Royce," Elsa smiled sincerely. "I shall try and manage before Ser Kulleveig devours the entire table."</p><p>"An excellent strategy, your grace," Ansellus chimed in next to Royce. "Though one does come to a bit of a quandary on where to begin."</p><p>"I suggest the goose," Royce said as he reached for a knife, then turned towards Elsa. "Shall I carve?"</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Please, thank you, Ser Royce."</p><p>With that, Royce nodded approvingly then carved off a portion of the goose for Elsa. Afterwards, she took polite bites of her food with gentle sips of her wine, trying to maintain the presence and demeanour of a queen.</p><p>In the meantime, Kulleveig and Elessin were involved in a heated discussion between each other as a great number of tankards full of ale were placed before them.</p><p>"So… it's a drinking game," Elessin said as she stared at the array of tankards.</p><p>"Aye, very astute of you master elf," Kulleveig nodded. "Last one standing wins. No pauses, no spills, and no regurgitations… he heh ha!" he laughed jovially.</p><p>Elessin smirked and nodded. "You're on," she immediately reached for the nearest tankard and began to drink.</p><p>"Not bad for a pointy-eared, little elven lady," Kulleveig chuckled.</p><p>Elessin slammed down the tankard once she finished. "Is this a drinking game or a match of insults? Afraid you won't measure up?"</p><p>"Speak ill of my height will ye? Aye, master elf, such a jape is surely beneath you!"</p><p>"Still above you, as many things are."</p><p>In response, Kulleveig laughed again and picked up his own tankard as he began to drink. From that point on, the two carried on for the rest of the night matching each other drink for drink. As renown as the dwarves were for the ability to hold their liquor, Elessin was of House Tarrel, a family line known for producing exotic wines in the deep jungles of Thamorlane. In fact, she was the very embodiment of blood and wine and was more than a worthy match for Kulleveig when it came to a drinking contest.</p><p>While they were busy with that, Ziio would occasionally lean in and whisper some of the latest court gossips in Elsa's ear.</p><p>"Do you see that man over there? In that dreadful looking waistcoat?" Ziio asked as she pointed him out off to the side near a table of revellers. "The one with the awful mustache."</p><p>Elsa tracked her finger then located the man. "I do. What of him?"</p><p>"That's Rondelle Peyran. A powerful member of the merchant's guild, at least he was until his wife left him for a mage."</p><p>"Truly? A mage?"</p><p>"She had come to a healer in seek of help for certain… shall we say, limitations to his manhood that was affecting his ability to give her a child. It was all in confidence, of course, but I imagine she found much more success than she intended with the mage than she ever had with her husband," Ziio chuckled. "In any event, she left him and ever since he's been peacocking himself around the city in an attempt to win her back. It would be sad if he weren't such an irritable knave. Men like him would not last long in Zafeir."</p><p>Elsa turned her head to the side in curiosity. "Why is that?"</p><p>"Zafeiri society is different than that of the other kingdoms," Ziio replied. "We are a matriarchal culture. Our political, magical, and military leadership is exclusively comprised of women. Men are important in their own right and are the backbone of our way of life, but we just," she paused and smiled. "Provide the guidance."</p><p>"It sounds wonderful. Why did you ever leave?"</p><p>"To train at Glennfell. All novice mages do when they discover their powers, and I had learned of mine rather early. I was only a young girl when I left the warm sands of Zafeir for the frigid land of Marlogne. When I became Arch-Mage, I have served here in Eyrinvale ever since."</p><p>Positions on the royal council were all appointed by the king or queen, and in the case of Eyrinvale, Ragnar had already selected his advisors before he died. Elsa had inherited her father's council, and such appointments ordinarily lasted for life. Since the order of the mage's guild was based in Marlogne, which itself was a vassal state to Eyrinvale, it meant that Arch-Mages were also appointed. All mages across the continent were trained there, but Elsa had been an exception to the rule.</p><p>Off to the side, Royce and Ansellus had been discussing several matters of small business while they ate and drank.</p><p>"I just fail to see the point in maintaining the current size of our army as it is, now that we are at peace," Ansellus said. "We have mutual defence treaties with Karina, Zafeir, and Fordham. If we reduced our annual defence budget, we could dedicate more resources to the good of the people. Expansions to the city, additional ships for our trading fleet, perhaps we could even open up peace talks again with Scorvige."</p><p>Royce shook his head adamantly. "Out of the question. If you fail to see the value of our armies, then you might as well open the door to the Thamorlane empire yourself and let them invade our shores once more. We are able to maintain peace because our swords have not been dulled and our shields have not been lowered. As for the Scorvish, Jarl Sigrun would never agree to negotiations. It is simply not within their custom."</p><p>"Surely, there is no harm in trying is there?"</p><p>"We did, once. At the unification and they rejected."</p><p>"Hmph. Still, I hardly believe that another elven invasion is imminent. After Prince Rivain's defeat and capture at Pyke Basin, he returned home in great shame. The emperor himself was furious and had nearly disowned him."</p><p>"You need not lecture me on our history, Ansellus, I was there. I fought alongside King Ragnar and King Afraim when Eyrinvale and Karina rode out to lift the siege of the Aerie. I was there on the fields of Fordham when we routed Rivain's army along with the help of the Zafeiri legionnaires."</p><p>"Then you understand that with our combined strength, the elves would be foolish to attempt another invasion. Our very own spy master hails from Thamorlane, do you suspect Elessin of harbouring any treasonous intent?"</p><p>"No, I do not. But I cannot decide how much coin is ultimately dispensed to the defence budget each year. That decision lies with our queen, but you are free to petition her as dearly as you have done so with me."</p><p>"Speaking of petitions, I had other suggestions for our guilds. Mages, merchants, alchemists, and rangers included of course."</p><p>Royce sighed heavily. "By all means, share them. We're only at a feast…"</p><p>Elsa – who had only been casually listening in on their conversation – perked up when she heard the mention of the ranger's guild. Her father's most loyal friend had been a ranger by the name of Ser Declan de Meyrin. During the war of unification, it was him along with a group of only fifty rangers that carried out the impossible defence of the Aerie against Prince Rivain's army when they tried to descend from the Catagan Pass.</p><p>It was a miraculous story that passed the status of rangers into legend. When the forces of Eyrinvale and Karina arrived to break the siege and drive off the attackers, Declan was knighted upon the battlefield by King Ragnar himself for his valour. Elsa had never met Declan, but she had always wished to ever since the death of her father. After the war, the ranger had returned to Blackgaard and resided there ever since, training each new generation of their order.</p><p><em>Ser Declan knew my father better than any of my advisors, </em>Elsa thought. <em>I wonder why he did not attend my coronation… news surely must have reached him by now.</em></p><p>She didn't get a chance to ponder it any further as she was then approached by the first of many well-wishers, bootlicks, and those looking to curry some favour with the new queen by employing the usage of flattery that was some parts sincere and most parts false. By now, Elsa was well aware of the social nuances and double-sided nature of court life, and she was all too tired of it already. She had seen enough of it to last a lifetime when she was only a princess still in mourning over her parents. It was exhausting then but it was nearly insufferable now that she was old enough to see through their lies.</p><p>"Your grace," Kai started as he bowed respectfully and presented some guests before Elsa. "May I present Lord Hansel of House Lysander, the envoy from the Knife Isles."</p><p>As the name suggested, the Knife Isles were a chain of blade-shaped islands that lay across the glittering sea to the southwest of Eyrinvale. They were a small nation, barely qualifying as such and answered to the kingdom of Karina. What they lacked in size, they made up for in ambition. The Knife Isles were ruled by House Lysander, the same family that Hansel was from.</p><p>Lord Hansel was a tall, broad-chested man with auburn hair that was complemented by a pair of unsightly sideburns and green eyes. He wore a smirk that betrayed a lifetime of privilege, luxury, and arrogance. He bowed graciously before Elsa and when he rose to meet her eyes, she could already tell his gestures weren't at all sincere. Instantly, she took a disliking to the man.</p><p>"Greetings, Queen Elsa," Hansel said. "Might I be allowed to say that never before has such an elegant, powerful, and beautiful woman like yourself been more fitting of the title. Eyrinvale is truly blessed by your rule."</p><p>Elsa smiled thinly, already tired of the game. "Thank you, Lord Hansel. Your words are kind, but surely you did not mean to discredit the memory of my mother? Queen Ingrid was elegant, powerful, and beautiful as well, more so than I am."</p><p>Hansel balked for only a second as he realized the slip he had made. Just as quickly, he recovered by plastering on a fake smile. Elsa only recognized that look because she had done so herself many times before.</p><p>"Forgive me, your grace," Hansel apologized. "I meant no disrespect. I was merely-"</p><p>"The Knife Isles are far from our shores," Elsa abruptly changed the topic, cutting him off. "Did you sail directly here, or did you pass through Karina?"</p><p>Hansel quickly recovered and resumed his fake smile. "Passed through Karina, your grace. After landing at Duny-by-the-Sea, I wished to see the bounty of Karina and Eyrinvale as has been praised by many for myself. Indeed, they spoke truly, and the countryside is certainly beautiful."</p><p>"Beautiful and lasting due to the peace that our kingdoms secured with the unification," Elsa replied. "Do you intend to savour it for long?"</p><p>Hansel smiled and straightened up to his full height, pushing his chest out as he clasped his arm behind his back. It was a gesture clearly meant to impress, but Elsa was unimpressed. He was obviously here for a reason and it certainly wasn't to make small talk.</p><p>"I do, your grace, I do," Hansel nodded. "I would be remiss not to experience everything that Eyrinvale has to offer. The lake country is breathtaking; I should like to go riding there. Perhaps you would join me? From what I hear, your grace is as excellent a horse rider as she is a mage."</p><p>As seemingly innocent and harmless as such a request was, it carried with it more pressing intentions.</p><p><em>He's here to try and court me,</em> Elsa thought as she guessed his game then and there. <em>He'll be sorely disappointed.</em></p><p>Most marriages in Eyrinvale were arranged, at least among nobles and the ruling class. Though they were sometimes the product of true love, that was seldom the case. Most houses who married into each other did so to improve their status, forge new alliances, and climb upwards in their social ranking. There was always a political or social element tied to marriages, and monarchs were no exception to the rule. In fact, it seemed that the only people who married for true love alone were the lower class. Commonfolk such as peasants, farmers, and the like.</p><p>In Elsa's case, her parents had died before they were able to arrange a marriage much less even broach the topic with her. That meant as queen, she had free reign to choose who she married and there was no doubt in her mind that Lord Hansel was to be the first of many candidates who would entertain her that night.</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Hansel. I shall take your proposal into consideration. Please, enjoy your time in Eyrinvale," Elsa replied quickly in a tone that suffered no further conversation.</p><p>Recognizing the subtle rebuttal, Hansel bowed graciously and without another word he turned around. At the last second, before his face disappeared, Elsa saw that the forced smile he wore had morphed into a slight scowl. She didn't let that bother her though and she even enjoyed seeing the envoy of House Lysander reveal his true nature, if only for a moment. As the line of people before Elsa grew, she felt a soft nudge at her arm from the side.</p><p>"That was well done, your grace," Ziio whispered. "He was certainly here to try and court you."</p><p>"Yes," Elsa sighed. "Unfortunately, I imagine he won't be the first one to try and do so either."</p><p>True as she had said, the line of people before Elsa were indeed there to try and win her over. For the next few hours, Elsa was saddled with the burden of stifling, uncomfortable conversation. Elsa smiled when she had to, laughed when she had to, and jumped through the tiresome hoops and routines when she had to. The entire time, she never dropped her regal façade once, though internally she was leagues elsewhere.</p><p>There must have been dozens of suitors and each one was more unremarkable, uninteresting, and unengaging than the last. In fact, the most entertaining one had come in the form of an older gentleman, over twice Elsa's own age and under half her height. His name was already forgotten, but his weaselly, grating voice was accompanied by an overbearingly overeager personality that was not at all unlike sandpaper. He had offered Elsa a dance, which she turned down as gently as she could. That had made him the most interesting of the bunch, in the worst possible way. Like him and all the others, Elsa politely rebuffed their advances.</p><p>Some were too dense to recognize their rejection at all as they plodded off with ignorant smiles on their faces. Others had accepted their losses with more grace, which made them at the very least more commendable. A few, however, were so arrogant that they believed rejection was a thing that shouldn't have been possible for them as they took no small degree of umbrage and offence. Only when Elsa casually formed a blade of ice in her hands to spear a piece of pork sausage, or when the two guards standing by her side took a step forward did they recognize the error of their ways and departed in short order.</p><p>After a while, no more suitors approached Elsa and she was finally left in peace. As the feast continued around her, again her thoughts turned to gloom and darkness. Even with all the power that Elsa had at her command, she still was unable to fill the loneliness in her heart that grew with each passing day. She had no shortage of suitors, but marriage wasn't what she wanted. Far from it.</p><p>She wished that her father would step into the hall right now and regale her with tales and legends as he had when she was young. She wished that her mother would appear to whisk her away on long walks through the castle gardens or through the mountain trails like they always used to enjoy. She wished more than anything that she had someone in the world to share the burden of her crown with, but there was nobody there for her. Her royal councillors were duty-bound to assist her in that regard, but what Elsa truly wanted was a friend, a companion, and a sister she could call her own.</p><p>A sister would understand her better than anyone else. A sister was someone she could share her deepest secrets with. A sister could make her laugh and smile and be happy, even after everything that's happened. A sister for Elsa would mean she could see and be seen, know and be known, feel and be felt on a level nobody else could.</p><p>As the evening wore on, revellers gradually stumbled out of the mead hall, very drunken and in good spirits. Elessin had somehow managed to win the drinking contest between her and Kulleveig, downing several tankards of ale without showing any sign of inebriation at all. Kulleveig on the other hand had passed out and was currently snoring into the table. Ansellus had excused himself to tend to some business, Royce had retired early due to his age, and Ziio dutifully remained by Elsa's side until the mead hall was quiet and largely empty.</p><p>"Game over," Elessin said smugly as she emptied her last tankard and tapped Kulleveig on the back. "Pray, excuse me, your grace," she bowed to Elsa as she stood and smiled. "I fear I may have consumed too much drink and it would be unbecoming of me to land in such a state as our dear good dwarf here."</p><p>With that, she graciously departed on nimble and quiet feet and vanished from the mead hall, leaving behind Elsa and Ziio.</p><p>"I believe that concludes the festivities for the evening," Ziio said. "Shall I accompany you back to your chambers, your grace?"</p><p>Elsa shook her head gently and rose from her chair, glad and relieved that the feast was finally over. "No, no thank you Ziio. I should like to be alone for a while."</p><p>"I understand. Goodnight, your grace."</p><p>"Goodnight, Ziio."</p><p>Departing from the mead hall, Elsa was joined by her two guards who remained at her side the entire feast. They escorted her back through the keep towards her chambers, walking just behind her and flanking her sides. As a princess, she had not required an escort everywhere she went, but now that she was a queen, her higher position necessitated a near-constant guard presence due to the importance of her life. Even though she had just stated that she would be like to be alone for a while, the only true place where she could get some privacy was her chambers.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Elsa made her way through the castle until they reached the threshold to the royal chambers where her escort departed her, and she was greeted by two more familiar guards. Nils and Trystan now wore the gilded, winged helmets and the signature purple-gold cloaks of the reformed queensguard, a group of loyal protectors charged with Elsa's personal safety. When they weren't at her side, they dutifully stood watch outside of the royal apartments.</p><p>As soon as they spotted Elsa they straightened up and greeted her with a 'your grace.'</p><p>"Good evening Nils, Trystan," Elsa acknowledged each of her guards. "Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>Nils and Trystan looked at each other and shook their heads at the same time.</p><p>"Not yet, your grace," Nils replied.</p><p>Trystan leaned on his halberd. "We were planning on supping at the end of our watch. If there's anything left from the feast that is."</p><p>Elsa frowned. "I shall have one of my handmaidens bring something for you to eat. I won't have hungry guards standing watch all night."</p><p>Both Nils and Trystan smiled beneath their helmets and said, 'thank you, your grace,' at the same time.</p><p>"As you were, gentlemen," Elsa smiled in return then continued making her way through.</p><p>As she walked, she paused before the empty chambers of her parents. Come the next day, she would have to move in there and she wasn't sure if she could bear to live in the same place as her mother and father once had. Even so, she had obligations to fulfill and since she was queen, it wouldn't appear well for her to remain sleeping in the quarters meant for a princess.</p><p>Elsa walked more quickly, then as soon as she went through into her chambers, she pushed her back against the door, shut her eyes, and sighed deeply. After another moment, she opened her eyes again then went over to the pulley near the door and rang the bell to summon Rahni.</p><p>Almost immediately came the knock at Elsa's door.</p><p>"Your grace?"</p><p>"Come in," Elsa said as she went over to her wardrobe and sat down in front of the mirror.</p><p>Rahni opened the door, passed through, then shut it quietly behind her. Next, she held her hands politely over her front as she looked at Elsa expectantly.</p><p>"I shall need your help undressing," Elsa said as she reached up and removed her crown before setting it aside. Afterward, she loosened her bun and let her braid fall over her shoulders.</p><p>"Of course, your grace," Rahni replied as she visibly brightened and smiled shyly.</p><p>She went up behind Elsa and set to work straight away on unfastening the various ties and knots on the back of her dress. In the meantime, Elsa examined her reflection in the mirror, already noticing the deep set of her eyes and the hollowness there.</p><p><em>Not even queen for a full day and I already look miserable,</em> Elsa thought sadly. <em>I wonder if anyone can see how I look.</em></p><p>Eventually, Rahni spoke up and pierced the quiet. "How was the feast, your grace?" she asked.</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa shut her eyes. "Tiring."</p><p>Rahni giggled and the sweet sound of her melodious and innocent laughter lifted some of the gloom hanging over the room. "I… I saw you from the crowds when you gave your speech. Y- you were, that is, are very beautiful," she said shyly.</p><p>Elsa looked up and for a brief moment, their eyes met in the mirror, which caused Rahni to blush and look away as she became suddenly interested in a patch of silk on Elsa's dress.</p><p>"Thank you, Rahni… I… thank you," Elsa replied.</p><p>A slightly awkward silence settled over them and as more and more of Elsa's dress was removed and her body became exposed, she noticed that the flush of colour that had risen in Rahni's face never faded. In fact, Elsa noticed that Rahni's gaze tended to linger over her bare patches of skin for perhaps longer than was necessary. Rahni's eyes soaked in the smooth, porcelain skin of Elsa's neck and shoulders and it was then that she finally took notice of her handmaiden's appearance as well.</p><p>Rahni always wore a modest handmaiden's dress that concealed her entire body, but Elsa couldn't help but notice the way the fabric sometimes caught around her figure.</p><p>The warming, fluttering sensation she had felt earlier in the day returned, this time more persistently between Elsa's thighs. As if on cue, the room suddenly became hotter and her clothing felt more constricting when Elsa's mind wandered and she mentally undressed her loyal handmaiden and imagined what she might find there. While the feeling was pleasant, it left Elsa deeply confused. Tired as she was from the day, she couldn't draw on the energy to distract herself with her calming exercise. Instead, she imperceptibly pinched her legs closer together and resolved not to address whatever feelings she was experiencing, at least until after Rahni was gone.</p><p>Once Elsa was extricated from her fussy dress, Rahni turned away respectfully to allow her to change into her chemise, something she didn't need assistance with. Even after she finished dressing, Rahni chose to remain turned away from Elsa.</p><p>"Will that be all, your grace?" Rahni asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than was normal for her.</p><p>Elsa nodded, though Rahni couldn't see. "Yes, I- actually… have you eaten yet, Rahni?"</p><p>"Yes, your grace. I had supper from the kitchen."</p><p>"Good, there's one more thing I'd like you to do."</p><p>Rahni turned over her shoulder. "Yes, your grace?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>Elsa carried on past Rahni as she made her way to the door and opened it. "Would you mind bringing up some food for Nils and Trystan? I do not wish them to go hungry during their watch on my account."</p><p>Rahni visibly deflated somewhat though the loyal smile remained plastered on her face. "Yes, o- of course, your grace," she nodded as she made her way out of Elsa's chambers.</p><p>"After that, you may rest. That will be all I require from you tonight, Rahni. Thank you."</p><p>"Yes, your grace. Good… goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight, Rahni."</p><p>With that, Rahni timidly waved to Elsa as he softly closed the door. Alone once more, Elsa went over to her bed and sat on its edge, rubbing her eyes as she thought over the events of the day.</p><p>Just a day ago she had been a regular princess, but now she was a queen and tomorrow would start the first day of the rest of her life. She would have council meetings to attend, important decisions to make, and an entire kingdom she had to manage and hopefully steer in the right direction. Her royal council had managed fine in the interim years without a monarch, but now they would all look to her for all decisions. Even so, Elsa knew that a wise ruler listened to the counsel of their advisors and she resolved to do just that. At least, until she got a better feel for her new role.</p><p>The one thing she didn't think they would be able to help her with was these new conflicting feelings as of late regarding Rahni. Elsa thought that she was certainly attractive in a shy and demure sort of way but that didn't explain the strange urges she was now beginning to experience. Whatever they were, Elsa knew they were certainly primal, persistent, and positively different.</p><p>Not that homosexuality was considered taboo in Cydonia, because it wasn't. With all of the humans, elves, and dwarves co-existing together, it came as no surprise to anyone that interracial relationships would develop. There was some initial resistance at first, primarily from the Church of Divine Purity but then again, those religious zealots decried anything that wasn't what they considered to be ethically 'pristine.' They were the same offshoot sect that condemned mages and the usage of magic as they believed it was profane mockery and blasphemous perversion of the natural gifts that the four elementals had left behind. While they were a minority across Cydonia, they were certainly vocal.</p><p>In any case, with all of the comingling between races, it wasn't far of a leap for people around the world to accept same-sex romantic relationships. It wasn't always talked about in the open and while they were no laws that made it illegal, there were no laws that recognized them and legalized it either. It was simply a gray area that nobody had ever really thought to address.</p><p>That wasn't what Elsa was worried about. What did worry her was the fact that as a queen, she knew she would soon have to marry and produce offspring to carry on the royal lineage. The line of suitors at the feast had only served to provide a sobering reminder of that fact. That simply wasn't possible between two members of the same sex and therein lied the problem. She wasn't at all interested in being wed to a man.</p><p><em>Don't want to be queen, don't want to marry… what kind of ruler am I?</em> Elsa asked herself as doubts began to fill her mind.<em> I wish none of this had come to me. I wish none of this had happened.</em></p><p>Elsa blinked away bitter tears and this time she was powerless to stop them. She was simply too tired to draw on her magic or do anything else to distract herself so, in a rare loss of control and display of emotion, Elsa crawled beneath her sheets and wept softly.</p><p>There, she cried until her anxious, worry laden mind eventually fell mercifully silent. Soon, Elsa fell fast asleep underneath her veil of tears which froze on her face as she drifted off.</p><p>It had only been one day for Elsa as a queen but already, it was the most tiring and draining one of her entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trials of the Frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ugh, be silent," Anna looked down at her stomach and scowled again as it rumbled deeply, crying out for food.</p>
<p>She was eighteen now and the day she had been waiting her whole life for was just around the corner. It was the third day of her fast and on the fourth, the trials of the frost would begin.</p>
<p>It was deep into the month of winter and at the moment, Blackgaard was positively packed to the gills with rangers from all across the continent. Customarily, each winter, rangers on the path would return home to the stronghold to pass the long cold months there. During that time, they would train to keep their skills sharp all while feasting and toasting to one another as they shared stories of their journeys. A time of celebration it certainly was, but winters also were the time that all prospective ranger recruits underwent the final test before they earned their cloak.</p>
<p>The trials of the frost were brutal and started with a three day fast. A recruit was allowed only a cup of water and a small loaf of bread each day. On the fourth, their eyes would be blindfolded, and their ears would be stuffed with cotton to render them as oblivious as possible while they were loaded onto a wagon and carried far into the Dales and high into the Silvertops. Each recruit would be dropped off at a considerable distance from the last, so much so that it was incredibly unlikely that they would encounter one another in the wilderness.</p>
<p>They would be permitted to carry only a dagger, the clothing on their backs, and all of their wits. There on, they would be left in a remote location that was further than anywhere they had ever ranged before and would be instructed to walk a hundred paces in as straight a line as they can manage with a blindfold, after which they would count to a thousand.</p>
<p>In the time that they were doing that, their escorts would depart and conceal their tracks, a task which was made easier due to the winds and inclement weather at higher altitudes. Once the recruit was alone, their only task was to make it home within three days and three nights. As simple as it may have sounded, the trials would test essential survival skills to gruelling and exacting standards. Anything less resulted in sure death.</p>
<p>If they succeeded – and only one in three did – they would become a fully-fledged ranger.</p>
<p>For the trials, Anna had been training her whole life. Though cheating under any circumstances resulted in instant expulsion from Blackgaard, there were always those who tried to gain an extra edge by stealing and stashing away food or other supplies. To prevent that, all recruits preparing for the trials were relocated to the mead hall where they could be watched at all times. Since that was where all rangers took their meals, it added psychological strain to their already weakened bodies as recruits were forced to watch their comrades feast and drink.</p>
<p>This year's cohort had exactly twelve recruits, which gave Anna a slight bit of queasiness to think that of that number, likely only four would return alive.</p>
<p>She resolved to be one of those four.</p>
<p>"Anna? Hey, Anna," Kristovffer said as he rose up from his bedroll and tossed a pebble at her. "Are you awake?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately," Anna grumbled.</p>
<p>Just a short distance away, a group of rangers were playing a loud drinking game, disturbing their much-needed rest.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry."</p>
<p>Anna scowled and turned towards Kristovffer. "We all are! What do you expect to gain by complaining about it?"</p>
<p>"I… I don't know," Kristovffer shook his head and sighed. "Maybe talking about it will distract me."</p>
<p>"Kristovffer, the trials start tomorrow. We need to rest as much as possible."</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I just… I'm nervous."</p>
<p>"So am I."</p>
<p>"Do you think we'll make it?"</p>
<p>"We have to. Or we shall die."</p>
<p>"Bloody sad business isn't it?"</p>
<p>"You chose this life."</p>
<p>"I did. But you, you didn't."</p>
<p>Anna frowned and rolled over on her back, studying the thatched roof above. "Perhaps not, but it's the only one I've known. I don't what could have become of me if Declan hadn't raised me. I think… he wanted this for me, he must have."</p>
<p>Kristovffer sighed and did the same as he flipped onto his back and placed his hands over his chest. "Always had a soft spot for you he did. Do you think he'll-"</p>
<p>"No," Anna said firmly, already sensing where he was going. "He'll make sure I get the same treatment, same as you, same as the others. If I'm to pass, it's of my own merit."</p>
<p>"Aye, I'm sorry Anna, it's just…"</p>
<p>"You talk when you're hungry, I know," Anna looked over and smiled at Kristovffer, then held out her hand. "But we'll make it, you and I. We'll both be rangers, and we'll both set out on the path, and every winter we'll meet back here and see if you've gotten any better with your insults."</p>
<p>Kristovffer shook Anna's hand and chuckled. "Fuck off, you bloody bastard."</p>
<p>"Three-inch knave."</p>
<p>"Tickle my prick, ya wee cunt."</p>
<p>"What is there to tickle? That twig you call a cock?" Anna chuckled. "Mine is bigger than yours anyway."</p>
<p>"I- you fucking… ah, damn it!"</p>
<p>Anna shut her eyes and tried to block out the rest of the noise surrounding them as a serene smile spread across her face. "Go to sleep, Kristovffer. I'll see you in the morning."</p>
<p>"Aye, we shall," Kristovffer replied. "Good luck Anna."</p>
<p>"And good luck to you Kristovffer."</p>
<p>With that, they let their hunger and exhaustion lead them to shallow and dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>The next morning, Anna was rudely and suddenly awoken when a boot struck her harshly in her side.</p>
<p>"Wake up! Get up you miserable fuckers! Come on!"</p>
<p>Harrald was going down the line of sleeping recruits, kicking them awake and shouting at them all the while.</p>
<p>Anna mumbled a curse underneath her breath, then rolled out of her bedroll. Her gear was lying close by, but since the only thing she was allowed to take was her dagger, she was forced to leave most of it behind. After she gathered her things, Anna dressed in the warmest clothing she had for she would certainly need it.</p>
<p>She pulled on the thickest pair of trousers she had, which were made from the skin of the boar she had hunted two years ago. Next, she laced on a pair of fur-lined boots and afterwards, she pulled on a linen tunic and layered her quilted gambeson on top. Above that, she slipped into her boiled leather vest. Next, she slid both of her hands into warm leather hunting gloves. Finally, she strapped on her belt that held her dagger and sheath and adjusted it until it was settled at the small of her back.</p>
<p>As soon as she was done, Anna looked around at the group of recruits that she had spent much of her life with. It brought an odd sense of finality and sadness to her heart to know that in a few days, she may see none of them ever again.</p>
<p>Just then, Declan entered the mead hall flanked by the other veteran rangers. Harrald had just finished waking up the recruits and a moment later, he joined the others as they stood before them.</p>
<p>"Alright men," Declan regarded the line of recruits standing at attention before him and only lingered on Anna for just a second. "And woman," he added. "Today marks the start of the trials of the frost. You have all been training years for this day, but know that it is a certainty that some of you will not return."</p>
<p>Anna straightened up and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.</p>
<p>"If any of you have any doubts, if you do not think you can stomach the challenges that lie ahead, if you wish to go home… leave now… and do so with your honour and integrity intact. The rangers and the folk of Marlogne will not look down upon you. This is your only chance."</p>
<p>He paused in front of Anna and regarded her for several moments as he waited for any responses from the other recruits.</p>
<p>"But if you wish to stay, if you wish to become a ranger and earn your cloak, know that you may very well pay with your life for only the mere opportunity."</p>
<p>He resumed pacing until he reached the end of the line.</p>
<p>"If that is your choice… then put your blindfolds on and stuff your ears."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Anna reached into her pocket and withdrew a long strip of black cloth which she began to tie around her head, covering her eyes. She pulled the knot tight as it could go, then once she was sure she was appropriately blind and that it wouldn't slip, she stuffed her ears with pieces of cotton picked from her bedroll.</p>
<p>Immediately, the voices speaking around her became more muffled to the point that it was difficult to tell who was talking to who. Not that what they were saying was important to know as, in the next moment, Anna was roughly shoved as the recruits were led out of the mead hall single file.</p>
<p>As soon as they stepped out into the cold, Anna took a moment to find her bearing which was easily done as her whole life was spent at Blackgaard. The front of the mead hall stood directly across from the main gates and from the way snowflakes gently kissed Anna's skin, she knew that it was snowing. She allowed herself to be guided along until she was instructed to step up and climb into the back of a wagon, as did three other recruits. Two other wagons were loaded similarly and before long, they were on the road and heading into the mountains.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>It didn't take Anna long to deduce that she had been separated from Kristovffer, as he likely already would have tried to chat her ear off by now. Since the trip was silent, Anna knew he must have been elsewhere with the others and so with nothing to do but sit and wait, that's what she did.</p>
<p>Several hours passed in silence and eventually, the horse-drawn wagons had a harder time negotiating the rough terrain as they ascended in altitude. There, the air became noticeably thinner and Anna started to shiver.</p>
<p><em>You've trained for this</em>, Anna thought to herself. <em>Just remember what Declan taught you and you'll be fine.</em></p>
<p>Mentally, she started to make a checklist of everything she should do first once she removed her blindfold and the cotton from her ears. Water was the top priority as she was dehydrated enough as it was and she wouldn't last much longer without it. The second was to find shelter. The winds were steadily picking up and the snowflakes blew with more urgency as the temperature dropped. Anna needed to find a dry place out of the wind to hole up and hopefully start a fire. Her final thing on the list was to find food, whether by foraging or hunting. However, only that could be done once she completed the first two.</p>
<p>She had three days and three nights to make it back to Blackgaard and since the only person she was really only competing against the elements, she could take her time. Being hasty would cost the precious energy that she couldn't afford to lose, so she had to be pragmatic about every choice she made.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>Another few hours later, Anna imagined that it must be drawing near to evening now. On top of the dryness of her throat, the emptiness of her stomach, and the cold settling in, she was terribly uncomfortable from having sat on a wooden seat for so long. At two points, the wagon had stopped and two of the recruits were unloaded, leaving Anna alone with the last one.</p>
<p>Eventually, after ascending uphill for some time, the wagon pulled to a stop once more and Anna was practically thrown out of the wagon. She landed in a snowdrift, which shocked her reality as the cold seeped in beneath her clothing.</p>
<p>"Get up, girl," a man said, who Anna assumed to be Harrald judging from his spiteful tone. "Start walking, then start counting. Now go!"</p>
<p>Anna scowled and pushed herself to her feet, then dusted herself off as best as she could with a blindfold on. Next, she twirled her head around as she tried to pinpoint the sounds of the wagon leaving but after a while, following it would prove to be a hopeless endeavour. Instead, she picked a random direction and started to walk.</p>
<p>After a hundred paces, she stopped and started to count to a thousand.</p>
<p>At any earlier point, she could have removed her blindfold, but it would have made little difference anyway. Besides, she had a stubborn sort of integrity so she was determined to complete the trials fair and square.</p>
<p>As soon as she was done, Anna unplugged her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. She gently rolled up the blindfold as she expected to be blinded by the snow. Slowly, she opened one eye and then the other, finding that she now stood alone in an empty field high in the Silvertops.</p>
<p>Darkness was encroaching quickly but thankfully because of the reflective nature of snow, Anna's vision wouldn't be impaired by too much. She turned her gaze to the sky and found that it was partially overcast and still snowing. The weather was taking a turn for the worse and already, the tracks she had made had vanished.</p>
<p>With the remaining pockets of the sky that remained visible, Anna scanned the stars to determine which direction she had to go.</p>
<p>"Okay, Anna, think… Blackgaard sits at Lake Tailles, which is east of the Silvertops. East… east…"</p>
<p>She trudged through the snow in tight circles to keep her blood moving as she looked for the watchman, a constellation of stars that indicated the northern direction.</p>
<p>"Aha! There it is," Anna exclaimed as she found the stars and adjusted her body so that she was facing east. "This way."</p>
<p>Adjusting her blindfold so that it covered her ears as meagre protection from the cold, Anna made her way across the snowy field. She waded through thick snowdrifts all the while ignoring her hunger and thirst as she struggled onward. Eventually, she started to move downhill and in the rapidly fading light of the day, she saw that she was heading for a dense treeline which renewed her hope.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>The first day was spent steadily descending from the mountains until she entered the familiar forested region of the Dales. There, Anna continued through the evergreen woods which offered excellent protection from the wind and snow falling from the sky. The ground was covered in less snow as well, which allowed her to move faster than before. Night had found her now and she was terribly hungry and thirsty. She knew she couldn't eat snow as a means to take in water as doing so would only cause more harm than good.</p>
<p>Anna wandered the woods and always kept herself oriented east until she came upon a frozen mountain stream.</p>
<p>"Yes!" she panted heavily from exertion as she approached it. "Water, finally!"</p>
<p>Using the hilt of her dagger, Anna smashed through the ice until she found crystal clear water flowing just underneath. Greedily, she knelt down and slurped up the ice-cold water, shivering and delighting from the sensation at the same time. Anna drank slowly but deeply, pausing every now and again to allow her body to regain some level of warmth before quenching her thirst once more.</p>
<p>When she was done, Anna rose and wiped her mouth as she turned her eyes to the sky. The wind was whispering through the treetops and snow continued to fall. Now that she had solved her water issue, exposure was the next thing that could kill her.</p>
<p>"I need to find shelter," Anna said to herself as she examined the stream.</p>
<p>It flowed downhill through the woods so Anna opted to head for lower ground in search of a place to hole up. Knowing that the stream had to feed into Lake Tailles, she followed along which became an increasingly difficult task in the low visibility of the darkness beneath the trees. Anna repeatedly stumbled here and there, but she pressed forwards until she spotted a recently overturned tree sitting next to the stream whose roots had been exposed to the air, forming a sort of lean-to that she could bivouac in.</p>
<p>As soon as she spotted it, she quickened her pace and made the mistake of not watching where she stepped as she tripped over an exposed root.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Anna cried out in surprise as she fell over and tumbled end over end down a small hill where she landed in a heap. "Agh… damn it!" she shivered as she struggled to her feet and wiped off the snow.</p>
<p>Anna was shivering violently now and her teeth were clattering. Rather than waste her precious breath and energy cursing herself for being so clumsy, she huddled in on herself and made her way over to the fallen tree where she collapsed to her knees.</p>
<p>Immediately, she reached up for the thin, dry, wispy bits of roots and pulled them out to use for kindling. Then, she struggled back to her feet and went around the other side of the fallen tree to gather a small pile of branches, tossing away pieces here and there until she collected a decent pile of dry firewood. Next, she returned to her spot and dug a small hole in the frosty earth with her dagger and placed the kindling inside. After that, she searched around for a rock she could use as a striking surface and found a nice flaky and flinty one. Using the edge of her dagger, Anna repeatedly scraped the rock to produce sparks which eventually ignited the small pile of kindling.</p>
<p>Once they started to smoke, Anna leaned over and gently blew on the embers to stoke them, which eventually smoked more earnestly before bursting into small flames. She fed it right away with more dried and wispy roots and as the fire eagerly swallowed them up and increased in size, Anna gave it some twigs, then branches, then a whole log.</p>
<p>Soon, she had a decent fire roaring before her and Anna smiled at herself in the dim glow. She held her hands and toes out before the fire, which thawed the frost that had made them rigid and stiff. As she warmed herself, Anna kept her eyes glued to the veil of darkness that lay just beyond the fire and her ears perked.</p>
<p>Anna shivered then, not because she was cold but because of the primordial fear that inhabits all beings which arises when they find themselves completely alone in the wilds. Just as quickly, Anna shook herself and made those fears vanish. All around her, the wind blew and howled, owls hooted and took flight, and the snow came down in steady drifts.</p>
<p>There was no way Anna could hunt in the darkness, so she decided to push that off until the morning. In the meantime, she had to keep the fire going so once she was fully warmed, she quickly rose and zipped off into the darkness to find more firewood. As she did, she started selecting long, thin branches from which she could fashion an improvised bow from. Stringing it was a different matter and she could use plant fibres but for now, she busied herself with just laying down the foundations for the limbs.</p>
<p>Once she gathered enough materials, Anna returned to the fire and set them down. She kept a pile of firewood close by to feed it while on the other side she squared away the items for her soon-to-be bow and arrow.</p>
<p>With that all finished, Anna tossed a final log onto the fire and curled up within its warmth, lying on her side.</p>
<p>Exhaustion took her then and soon, she fell asleep once more.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>On the morning of the second day, the snowfall had finally stopped. Anna awoke in the silent stillness of the woods to a world that was buried beneath a soft blanket of white. She had kept the fire going through the night up until she fell asleep and by now, it was only a pile of smouldering embers. Still, it was enough to warm her hands and feet and as soon as she was done that, Anna set off into the woods in search of more supplies to complete her improvised bow.</p>
<p>Locating the mountain stream once more, Anna broke through the layer of ice and took a deep drink to fill her stomach with at least something to ward off the growing pain that was sitting there. Once she was finished, she followed the stream downhill until she came to a patch of young trees that poked up from the snow. Using her dagger, Anna peeled off the thin and green bark to reveal the fibrous core underneath. She peeled off long strands, coiled them up, then went back to her camp.</p>
<p>There, she set to work straight away by breaking down the tree fibres into thin strips with her dagger. Once she gathered up enough strips and twisted them into a length of cord, she picked up the bundle of thin branches she had gathered the night before and lashed them together into the shape of a bow. Then, bending it slightly to maintain tension, Anna strung the bow with the remainder of her natural string then tested its draw weight as she pulled it back.</p>
<p>"Not my finest work, and it won't shoot truly," Anna turned it over in her hands and frowned. "But it will have to do. Now, I need to make some arrows."</p>
<p>Using the remainder of the branches, Anna filed them down into straight, thin shafts then sharpened their points with the edge of her dagger. Next, she cut a small notch at the opposite end to allow the bowstring to hold onto the arrow. Afterwards, she wandered a short distance into the woods while scanning the treetops for empty bird nests where she could find some feathers. Eventually, she came upon a tall evergreen whose many branches near the bottom had been sheared off which offered an easy route upwards to where she spotted a nest.</p>
<p>Among her survivalist skills and handiness with a bow, Anna was a talented free-climber. It was an ability she had acquired in her long years of training and hunting throughout the woods. Travel through the wilds often necessitated vertical ascension of cliff faces, rocks, tall trees, and other obstacles that one could encounter.</p>
<p>She made easy work of climbing up the tree, then once she reached the nest, she reached in a grabbed a handful of stray bird feathers that had been tangled there. With her materials in hand, Anna descended down the tree and returned back to her camp to finish making her arrows.</p>
<p>Using the remainder of the string she had made; Anna crudely fletched the simple arrows she made then nocked one to the bow. Finally done, Anna rose to her full height and pulled the bowstring back, aiming at a nearby tree trunk to test it.</p>
<p>"Let's see," Anna muttered.</p>
<p>She released the arrow, letting it fly through the air towards the tree trunk. However, thanks to its makeshift design, the arrow flew unpredictably off to the side by a margin of several inches.</p>
<p>Anna shook her head and sighed. "Damn. I'll have to compensate for the drift if I'm to hit anything at all."</p>
<p>Still, she had a ranged weapon in hands now – inaccurate as it was – and so, she could take care of her hunger. With that, she set off into the woods, carrying her bow in one hand and the arrows in her other.</p>
<p>Anna slowly crept through the wintry forest which while initially silent at first, began to thrum with noises of wildlife as the day wore on. It was still deathly cold, but at least a little more tolerable with the sunlight. She kept walking until she came upon a fresh set of tracks in the snow, then paused and knelt down to examine them.</p>
<p>"Hmm… rabbit," Anna murmured to herself. "Came through here not long ago. Its burrow must be nearby."</p>
<p>Rising to her feet, Anna followed along the track at a slow and steady pace until she reached a point where they vanished at a running portion of the mountain stream.</p>
<p>"Rabbit must have crossed. I need to search the other side and pick up its trail again."</p>
<p>However, Anna didn't feel like getting her feet wet in icy cold water and in her situation, she could very well lose a few toes to frostbite if she wasn't careful. Instead, she broke off from the trail until she found a fallen log that laid over the stream then used it to cross. On the other side, she returned to the spot closest to where she lost the trail then picked it up again a small distance away.</p>
<p>The rabbit was heading uphill towards a bushy section of the woods, so Anna followed the trail from a higher bit of ground to survey the area below her. As soon as she heard a twig snap and something jostle the underbrush, Anna immediately paused and sank down to a crouch. There, she waited behind the concealment of a shrub until she spotted the rabbit heading towards a bush of wild wintergreen berries that were exposed in the open. The wind had died down and the woods had fallen still, so Anna didn't need to worry about her scent being carried off and potentially spooking her prey.</p>
<p>"There you are," Anna whispered as she nocked an arrow.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and remembering Declan's training, Anna held the string beneath her chin and waited for an opportune moment to release her arrow. In the meantime, the rabbit continued to munch on the wintergreen berries, completely oblivious that it was about to become her lunch. After a few more moments, Anna exhaled softly then released the string on her empty lungs.</p>
<p>The arrow flew off-center from her aim and whizzed just over the rabbit's head, sending it bolting towards the underbrush. Before she could lose her breakfast, Anna rose to her full height and quickly nocked another arrow and immediately let it fly. Just as the rabbit disappeared beneath some brambles, her arrow flew after it and a second later, she heard a squeal.</p>
<p>Cursing under her breath, Anna went after the rabbit and retrieved its carcass from out of the thicket. "Sloppy," she shook her head. "But at least I've got something to eat now. Thank you, Ser Rabbit."</p>
<p>Anna slung the rabbit over her shoulder then gathered a few handfuls of wintergreen berries. She stuffed her pockets full with as much as she could carry then turned and left to head back to her camp, eating a few on the way to sate her hunger. Once she made it there, she set it down then restarted her fire with the remaining kindling and firewood. As soon as she had a decent blaze going, she turned her attention to the rabbit and using her dagger, she easily gutted and skinned the thing, saving the pelt for later.</p>
<p>She then speared the carcass on the end of her dagger and held it over the fire to cook it, turning it slowly side to side as the meat steadily browned and charred. After it was fully cooked, Anna tucked into her meal slowly, remembering that eating too quickly after a period of starvation could cause deadly harm. When the meat was done, Anna licked her fingers clean and ate another few of the wintergreen berries until her hunger had been satisfied.</p>
<p>Now in a considerably better mood than when she first started the trials, Anna extinguished her fire by kicking snow over it before departing. She still had no idea how far she was from Blackgaard and she only had a limited time to get there so speed was now of the essence. Making her way out of camp, Anna followed along the mountain stream through the woods for a long while, occasionally stopping to take a drink of water.</p>
<p>A few hours of walking passed by when Anna came upon the first corpse. He was a young man, dressed in the same manner as she was so Anna could already tell this was a recruit that had evidently succumbed to the cold. Whoever he was, Anna could not tell since he was lying face down in a snowdrift but from his head of moppy, black hair, she knew it wasn't Kristovffer. Gingerly, she tried to turn his corpse over but found that he was frozen solid and quite stuck there where he made his final resting place.</p>
<p>Anna stood back up and sighed heavily, then bowed her head to deliver his final rites. "May fire warm you, earth protect you, water heal you, and wind guide you."</p>
<p>Those lines she had just recited were known across the world as the four blessings, often said by worshippers who believed in the religion of Elementalism. They were the primary sect that most people adhered their beliefs to and essentially, Elementalists revered the four elementals as gods who sacrificed their lives to create the world.</p>
<p>The ground had begun to even out as Anna reached the bottom of a valley. From there on, she continued to follow along the stream until the weather and temperature noticeably improved. She was now out of the mountain ranges and had descended into the forest proper. By that point, she had dipped beneath the alpine snow line and the drifts were more shallow and considerably easier to navigate through.</p>
<p>She began to make better time as she continued heading eastward out of the Dales. Eventually, evening advanced upon her once more and with the remaining daylight left she hunted another rabbit then made camp inside of a small rocky cutaway that sat above the mountain stream. Starting a fire once more, Anna skinned, gutted, and cooked the rabbit then ate it along with some of the wintergreen berries followed up by a drink of water.</p>
<p>Her hunger sated and her thirst quenched, Anna curled up next to her fire and slept better than she had in days ever since the start of her fast. Even despite the rocks that she used for bedding.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>On the third day, Anna realized that something was hunting her.</p>
<p>She had been continuing her path by following the stream when she climbed down from a rocky outcropping. At the bottom, she made it some way ahead before the wind picked up again and blew against her back. It was then she detected a faint scent on the wind that was different from the regular smells of the woodlands she had become accustomed to. This one was more musky, earthy, and well-travelled.</p>
<p>Anna stopped in her tracks and immediately turned around, scanning the trees for any sign of movement which was when she spotted the wolf. It was standing atop the rocky outcropping and had been observing her silently with bright and intelligent eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, the wolf slinked off and disappeared from sight. From what she was able to catch a glimpse of, Anna could see that the wolf was had a shaggy coat of rust coloured fur and was slightly emaciated.</p>
<p>She hoped then that it was a lone wolf and not a scout that was travelling with a pack. Anna had never hunted wolves before and most knew better than to try. If it was indeed part of a larger pack, Anna would not be able to defend herself against all of them at once. With a single one, she stood a better chance of surviving but the wolf had been tracking her unnoticed for quite some time now. What worried her was that she could have easily been taken in her sleep the last two nights, but for whatever reason, the wolf hadn't acted yet.</p>
<p>Whether it was simply observing her or actively hunting her, she could not tell. But the fact was that the wolf was much more likely to act aggressively now that it had been spotted. Moreover, the wolf was certainly hungry and had likely been observing Anna to learn of her patterns and movements.</p>
<p>"Not good," Anna muttered as she reached around for her dagger to ensure it was there. "Not good at all."</p>
<p>Moving more quickly, Anna crossed over the stream to break off her trail and hopefully lose some of her scent. Then, she continued ahead through the woods in search of open ground. In the dense coverage of the trees, Anna could not challenge the wolf head-on as it would undoubtedly have the advantage. In the open, however – in a field or a clearing for example – she would have a better chance of spotting it and forcing it to make a move first. Anna had to tip the balance back in her favour and force the hunter to become the hunted.</p>
<p>Whoever would be the hunted remained to be seen. The game was afoot now.</p>
<p>Just as she crossed over a log, a small collective of bright yellow caps shielded from the snow poked out from beneath the rotten wood. Anna stopped in her tracks immediately and knelt down to examine it and found a colony of toothworts; a poisonous mushroom that was deadly to most living creatures. In small doses, it caused horrible aches and pains. In large doses, it caused death nearly outright via organ failure. Carefully, Anna picked a few then tucked them into her pouch at her belt.</p>
<p>In addition to their myriad of survivalist skills, rangers were also herbalists and alchemists. Living off the land meant that one had to know which plants were safe to consume, which plants were harmful, and how to properly use them both. Simple salves, poultices, and potions could be prepared from medicinal herbs, while poisons or even bombs could be produced from a varietal of ingredients.</p>
<p>By midday, Anna finally reached a grassy meadow in the middle of the woods where the stream cut straight through. Once she reached it, she began to make a large circle by methodically trampling down the frosty, tall grass around her to improve her lines of sight. Now that she had an unobstructed view of much of her surroundings, Anna sank down to her knees then tucked her feet underneath her thighs as she settled her weight on top of them.</p>
<p>She then retrieved the toothworts from her pouch and crushed them up between two rocks, turning them into an oily, mushy paste. Next, she rubbed the tips of each one of her arrows as well as the blade of her dagger through the poisonous substance to coat them. If she was going to win this fight, she needed every advantage she could gain. When she was finished making her preparations, Anna set her bow and arrows down in front of her, then placed her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>Turning her head down and shutting her eyes to focus her hearing, Anna remained still and silent while the wind shifted and blew all around her. After some time of patiently waiting, Anna detected that familiar scent again as the wind softly blew into her face. She opened her eyes and squinted, finding the lone wolf standing still at the edge of the treeline, observing her in return.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere," Anna whispered to herself. "If you want me, come and claim me."</p>
<p>As if sensing her challenge, the wolf timidly took a step forward and examined its surroundings as it paused to sniff the air. Wolves were ordinarily cautious around humans and seldom travelled alone, but for whatever reason this one was. It was likely driven desperate by hunger which was why it was acting so boldly. Slowly, the wolf sunk down and began to advance upon Anna, who patiently awaited her quarry.</p>
<p>Anna knew her simple arrows wouldn't be enough to bring the wolf down and she also knew that she was likely to miss as well with inaccurate as her improvised bow was. So, she hoped that she could at least wound it enough to finish it with her dagger. Close combat with a wild beast wasn't a prospect that thrilled her, but by now she knew she had no choice. Inaction would only embolden the wolf and compel it to strike when Anna let her guard down.</p>
<p>Patiently, Anna continued to wait and observe the wolf as it began to prowl the edge of the circle she made. She kept her cool, even as the wolf raised its hackles, bared its fangs, and began to growl in anticipation. This close, Anna could finally see that the wolf that had been tracking her was a female, likely having departed from her pack to prevent inbreeding from within and to search for new territory. Even when the she-wolf made a few mock charges, Anna remained calm and composed. She had to, for a rash decision could lead to a fatal slip-up.</p>
<p>Finally, the she-wolf barked several times, then charged into the circle straight for Anna. As soon as that happened, Anna reached for her bow with her left hand and picked up a handful of arrows with her right hand, holding them between her fingers.</p>
<p>It was an exotic technique taught to her by Declan, who in turn had learned it from a Zafeiri legionnaire. Essentially, by holding multiple arrows in the same hand that pulled the bowstring, the shooter could rapidly nock and release in the blink of an eye. The method was difficult to master, but it saved time as it allowed the shooter to release arrows in tight bursts before retrieving another handful from their quiver. Anna was capable of holding six arrows in her draw hand between her fingers and could shoot them in less than three seconds.</p>
<p>She let loose three arrows in rapid order. The first grazed the fur of the wolf by its side, the second missed completely, and the third struck it in the fleshy part just above its front legs. The she-wolf nearly stumbled as it closed the distance but kept her eyes on Anna as she snapped her jaws in anticipation. Unfortunately, Anna didn't have time to release her remaining arrows as the she-wolf leapt at her, forcing her to instinctively raise her bow in defence.</p>
<p>She was knocked onto her back and landed roughly in the snow as the she-wolf clamped her jaws shut around Anna's bow. Pressing closer while trashing her head side to side, the she-wolf and her sharp teeth came within inches of Anna's face. Then, with a surprising amount of strength for one wounded and so emaciated, the she-wolf snapped the improvised bow in half then tossed it aside.</p>
<p>Anna barely had enough time to draw her dagger when the wolf lunged at her once more. She raised her left gloved hand in time to block the incoming blow, which also dulled the edges of the she-wolf's teeth. However, it still hurt and bled. Anna screamed in pain while with her other hand holding the dagger, she began to slash at the she-wolf. She managed to slice it across the face, which forced the she-wolf to stagger back and bark angrily at Anna.</p>
<p>Using the brief window, Anna struggled to her feet then shifted into a defensive posture just in time to meet the she-wolf head-on as she made another pass. This time, Anna managed to keep her balance but the she-wolf started to claw and bite at her chest. Her leather vest bore most of the brunt, but Anna's face was still left unprotected as the she-wolf adjusted her tactics and began to snap her jaws at her throat.</p>
<p>Using her wounded hand to hold the wolf at bay, Anna reversed the dagger in her grip and started to stab the she-wolf in the sides. Even then, the she-wolf swiped her claws up at Anna's face and opened up deep, parallel cuts across her cheek and over her right eye. Anna screamed in pain again and fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. With the she-wolf pinning her down, Anna roared in anger and repeatedly stabbed the wolf over and over in its sides. Both of them were covered in each other's blood and with a final thrust, Anna plunged her dagger all the way to the hilt into the she-wolf's throat.</p>
<p>With a final, mournful howl, the she-wolf died then crumpled over on top of Anna, it's jaws just landing inches away from her face.</p>
<p>Anna panted heavily and shoved the dead she-wolf off of her body as she stared up into the sky. She was blind in her right eye, but when she cautiously patted the wound, she found that it was simply her own blood that was obscuring her vision. Additionally, she was bleeding from her left hand.</p>
<p>The snow beneath Anna was stained red and pain was washing all over her as she caught her breath. Reaching Blackgaard was even more important now, as she would certainly perish without medical attention.</p>
<p>Grunting and groaning, Anna rose up to a sitting position then patted the dead she-wolf lying next to her.</p>
<p>"Well fought," Anna muttered sincerely as she sheathed her dagger.</p>
<p>Even as wounded as she was, Anna always paid her respects to every animal she killed. As important as time was now, she still took the time to skin the wolf. The carcass would be too heavy for her to carry back and as much as she hated to leave it, she could not hope to start a fire and cook the meat in her condition. Instead, she wrapped the wolf pelt around her shoulders as an added layer of warmth, then limped her way over to the stream. There, she washed her face and eye as best as she could to clean off some of her blood, then tearing strips of cloth out of her tunic underneath her armour, she quickly wrapped it around her arm and her face to staunch some of the bleeding.</p>
<p>It would hold for now, but Anna would require medicinal herbs and stitching to recover. Those she didn't have, so drawing upon the remainder of her waning strength, she pressed on through the woods. Steadily, the terrain began to rise and soon, Anna crested the top of a ridgeline that overlooked Lake Tailles.</p>
<p>"Finally," Anna smiled wearily as she caught sight of home. "Nearly there. Just… need to keep pushing."</p>
<p>She was half a day's march from Blackgaard now and if she hurried, she could make it there by nightfall. Still, the process was excruciatingly slow and agonizing. The fastest Anna could travel was at a steady limp. Pushing through the pain anyway, Anna descended from the ridgeline and reached back to level ground. Now that she had a better sense of her direction, Anna cut through the woods to the northeast where she knew she could find the road.</p>
<p>From there on, it was a straight shot northward until she made it home.</p>
<p>"Come on, Anna. Come on, just keep walking, just keep breathing."</p>
<p>With each step closer towards her goal, Anna became more lightheaded from her injuries and her movements became more sluggish. She began to shiver uncontrollably, so she wrapped the wolf pelt tighter around her body and even wore the wolf's head over her own as a kind of hood. It was a bizarre sight to behold; a wounded Anna with hair as red as the blood covering her face and body while wearing the skin of a fallen beast.</p>
<p>"Have to make it home… have to make it home…"</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>Running near on empty and mostly on the strength of her will, Anna limped on for several hours, occasionally stopping to poke the wounds on her face as a means to stay awake thanks to the pain. She had eaten the remainder of her wintergreen berries even though every movement of her left hand or jaw caused lances of agony to shoot up all across her battered body.</p>
<p>By nightfall, long after the sun had vanished beneath the western horizon and after the stars had emerged, Anna finally approached the gates of Blackgaard. The perimeter walls were lined with torches, but much of the land lay enshrouded in darkness. As soon as came out into the torchlight near the base of the gate, a ranger standing guard spotted her and shouted in alarm.</p>
<p>"Wolf approaching the gate!"</p>
<p>In response, Anna simply reached up and removed the wolf's head from over her own and weakly raised her hand to him. She attempted to respond, but the last of her strength had finally failed her and she collapsed onto the ground.</p>
<p>As she lay there on the frosty earth, she huffed and panted heavily. Her vision became blurry and her hearing became washed out, but the last thing she was aware of was the gate opening and a familiar voice speaking to her.</p>
<p>Declan knelt down next to Anna and gently lifted her into his arms. "That's no wolf," he said. "That's a ranger."</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>A day later, Anna awoke on a bedroll inside of Master Ives's hut.</p>
<p>The cuts on her and her hand had been sewn shut and packed with a healing poultice before being wrapped beneath a swaddle of bandages. She groaned miserably and looked around in a daze as she attempted to rise, but was stopped when a hand gently pushed her back down and another familiar face entered her muggy field of vision.</p>
<p>"Easy, Anna, hold there a moment," Kristovffer replied. "You need to take it slowly."</p>
<p>Anna rubbed the blurriness from her eyes, then turned her gaze around until she found her friend. "Kri- Kristovffer?"</p>
<p>"Aye, I'm here."</p>
<p>"You… you made it?"</p>
<p>"Just this morning, aye. When Declan shared news of what happened to with me, I came here straight away."</p>
<p>Anna was still a bit delirious but upon hearing this tremendous news, her face split into a wide grin which caused a dizzying amount of pain from her wounds. Still, she began to laugh earnestly as she lunged up and pulled Kristovffer into a hug.</p>
<p>"Are you daft?" Kristovffer chuckled as he returned the hug. "You're in pain, you need to rest you stubborn bastard."</p>
<p>"We made it!" Anna laughed and then a moment later, she grimaced in pain and fell back on her back, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Aye, we did," Kristovffer smiled and nodded. "But the time for celebration will come later. Now, you must rest."</p>
<p>"Who else made it back?"</p>
<p>"Nobody as of yet, but we've still until nightfall tonight to wait if anybody else returns."</p>
<p>Anna nodded wearily and finally focused her gaze on Kristovffer. The burly man looked to be near death from starvation and thirst himself, but he was still in better condition than she was. Evidently, the trials had taken their toll on him as well.</p>
<p>Another moment later, Declan appeared with Master Ives in tow as they entered the alchemist's hut.</p>
<p>"You're finally awake," Declan smiled warmly.</p>
<p>Though his exterior was often decidedly gruff and stoic, it made Anna happier than anything else in the world to see her mentor looking upon her with pride and joy etched clear into his features.</p>
<p>Anna smiled back. "I am, or… parts of me are at the very least."</p>
<p>Master Ives knelt down next to Anna to examine her wounds and bandages. He was a bald man who always wore a long, gray cloak and a long beard to complement it. Ives had served as the alchemist for many winters and long before Anna had ever arrived.</p>
<p>"A truly remarkable feat in any event," Ives noted as he tended to Anna. "You returned in the dead of the night, near death, and wearing the pelt of a wolf. In fact, you were covered in so much blood and dirt that the ranger standing guard mistook you for an actual beast and had nearly filled you with arrows if it weren't for the Lord Commander."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to cause any alarm," Anna replied sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Do not apologize, Anna," Declan said. "You made it home alive. That's all that matters."</p>
<p>Kristovffer crossed his arms and smirked as he regarded Anna. "You know, some of the other rangers have started calling you the red wolf."</p>
<p>"On account of your hair and the beast you slew no less," Ives added. "A fitting title if there ever was one, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>Declan nodded firmly. "Agreed, but… I think ranger is just as fine a title as well."</p>
<p>"Truly!?" Anna asked as she shot up once more, ignoring the pain. "I… I've done it?"</p>
<p>"Not only did you make it back alive and passed the trials, but you were the first one to do so," Declan replied, unable to keep a touch of pride out of his voice. "There's no question, Anna. The others and myself included consider you a fully-fledged ranger," he said, then looked at Kristovffer as well. "Both of you."</p>
<p>Anna sprung up to her feet despite protests from everybody gathered in the room as she lunged towards Declan and pulled him into a fierce hug. Tried as he might to look annoyed, Declan wrapped his arms around Anna as well as they shared a tender embrace. After another moment, Anna did the same with Kristovffer and finally broke off from the effort when the pain overwhelmed her and forced her back into her bedroll.</p>
<p>Ives tutted and shook his head. "I must insist now that you rest, Anna. You've been through an ordeal and it would be a terrible shame if you were to drop over dead from exhaustion just as you became a ranger," he turned to Kristovffer and chastised him as well. "And you, you need rest as well. Return to your bed at once."</p>
<p>"Master Ives is right," Declan said as he helped Kristovffer to his feet. "You both have certainly earned your rest. Once you've recovered, we can begin with the ceremony. Until then, stay here. Food and drink shall be brought to you shortly."</p>
<p>As much as Anna wanted to stay up a little longer, the pain and exhaustion began to overwhelm her senses once more. She had barely attempted to respond when her vision darkened and she was pulled downwards into a blissful slumber.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>"Kneel," Declan ordered.</p>
<p>Anna, Kristovffer, and the third recruit who survived the trials – a man by the name of Fengar – did as they were told as they sank down on knee before Declan and the rest of the veteran rangers.</p>
<p>The last few days for the survivors of the trials had been spent recuperating and regaining their strength. Anna in particular was healing well from her injuries so much so that they didn't need to be covered in bandages anymore. Master Ive's handiwork and healing poultices had prevented infection from occurring. Though certain mages were capable of healing and restoration magic, Blackgaard had no resident mage so Master Ives fulfilled the role of alchemist and healer. In any case, Anna was certainly grateful as she was able to retain usage of her left hand that had been partially mauled. The cuts on her face, however, would leave distinctive scars she would carry for her whole life.</p>
<p>Now that they were recovered, it was time to don their cloaks. At the moment, all of the rangers were gathered outside of the mead hall to witness the induction of their three newest members to their order. Most of them were wrapped up in their own cloaks, standing as still as silent stone as they observed the solemn ceremony.</p>
<p>Declan, who held a burning torch in his hands passed it to a comrade by his side then turned to face the three recruits presented before him with a hard expression.</p>
<p>"We gather here tonight, beneath the light of the full moon to bear witness to the ascension of the newest members of our order. Of the twelve who set out on the trials of the frost, only three of you returned. We take this moment now to pay tribute to those who lost their lives to the wilds and recognize their valiant efforts for which they now return to the earth. Four blessings upon them all, each and every one."</p>
<p>All rangers gathered there spoke aloud in one voice. "Fire warm you, earth protect you, water heal you, and wind guide you."</p>
<p>Declan nodded approvingly then turned his attention to Anna, Kristovffer, and Fengar before him.</p>
<p>"Now… you three have passed the trials. Know that if you accept the mantle and title of a ranger, you pledge your life and services to her grace, Queen Elsa. You are the guardians that shield the realms of humanity. You are the sentinels that remain ever vigilant in times of peace and war. You are rangers and your way is the path and the path alone. The duties and responsibilities you carry are for life… and only death or the queen herself may release you. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Anna perked up at the mention of Queen Elsa. Marlogne lay to the far north beyond Eyrinvale's borders, but they were still a vassal state to them. That meant the order of rangers answered to the queen and obeyed her commands whatsoever they may be. Even as isolated as they were, news of Queen Elsa's ascension had reached them and Anna found herself wondering about the woman she would serve and if she would ever get the chance to meet her.</p>
<p>"If you accept this responsibility, swear it and pledge your loyalty to the kingdom and to the queen."</p>
<p>Anna placed a hand over her heart, as did Kristovffer and Fengar as they swore their fealty to Queen Elsa and spoke with one voice.</p>
<p>"I swear my service and loyalty to Queen Elsa, her kingdom, and her people. My life is hers to command as she wishes. My bow is hers to aim as she wishes. My blade is hers to use as she wishes. Upon my life, I swear this here and now and until the end of time."</p>
<p>"Good," Declan nodded firmly then approached Kristovffer first with a cloak in his hands. "Arise, Kristovffer and don your cloak."</p>
<p>Anna couldn't help but grin as she watched her best friend wrap his new cloak around his shoulders before raising the hood. Next, Declan did the same with Fengar which left Anna last, but certainly not least.</p>
<p>Declan approached Anna and held out a special cloak that had been tailor-made just for her. The cloak was deep, forest green that was long and thick to shield the wearer from the elements. It was wide enough that it could completely wrap around her entire body and came down long enough that it ended just below her knees. Clasping it together at the neckline was a simple silver buckle. However, what caught Anna's eye the most was the wolf pelt that had adorned the whole thing.</p>
<p>"Arise, Anna of the Dales… the Red Wolf!" Declan proclaimed. "Don your cloak and become a ranger."</p>
<p>Off to the side, Kristovffer beamed at Anna as she graciously accepted her cloak from Declan and wrapped it around her shoulders. The pelt of the wolf's head sat with its teeth wrapped around Anna's right shoulder, acting as a spaulder while the rest of the fur was draped around the back of her neck and her left shoulder. With her new garment, Anna raised her hood around her head and bounced giddily on her feet even despite the seriousness of the ceremony.</p>
<p>In the next second, Kristovffer began to clap loudly and cheer, which caused the other rangers to join in as they congratulated their new comrades. In the meantime, Anna laughed as well and pulled Declan into a tight hug despite his protests.</p>
<p>It was the proudest and happiest day of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Toss A Coin To Your Ranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Ugh," Anna returned her gaze to the empty table in front of her as she shook her head. "Bards," she muttered beneath her breath.</p><p>She stared into the mead inside of her tankard and sighed for what felt like the dozenth in time in as many minutes. She had been sitting by herself in the corner of a tavern of some wayside village in Eyrinvale, happily drinking in silence when a rather rambunctious bard had entered and began to regale the patrons with off-key singing as he strummed an out of tune harp.</p><p>What he was singing, Anna hardly paid attention to, but it was loud and irritating enough that it remained in the forefront of her mind, tried as she might to shut out the noise. After taking another long sip, she glanced over and noticed that the bard appeared to be wrapping up his song, the reception of which was rather poor as the man was booed and jeered all while pieces of food were flung at him from every angle</p><p>"Oh, oi! Oi! Fuck off!" the bard protested as he shielded his head from the airborne food assault with his lute. "So glad you enjoyed my singing! You sorry lot wouldn't know good music if it bashed you over the head- argh!" a hard hunk of bread bounced off his brow, which he shamelessly stooped down and shoved into his pocket. "Enough already, unbelievable!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Anna paid the bard no mind, happy now that nobody was giving her any more cautious or curious lingering glances. She had been a ranger for a year now and fresh-faced as she was, many scoffed at her appearance or disregarded her completely. Still, Anna had known the life of a ranger would not be easy, so she managed to scrape by working odd jobs with the occasional contract every now and again. Right now, she was passing through the remote reaches of Eyrinvale, but she did not press any closer to the capital given that those lands were more well-patrolled and as such, had no need for rangers.</p><p>For a year now, Anna's home had been the wilds, and she loved it all. The freedom, the independence, the choice to go wherever she pleased.</p><p>"Ahem," the bard cleared his throat as he casually leaned against a pillar. "Love the way you just... sit there and brood," he gestured towards Anna.</p><p>Anna looked over and examined the bard standing in front of her. He was a chestnut-haired man with a stubbly soul patch on his chin to match it. He wore a light blue vest, a white shirt underneath, and simple trousers with brown boots. By all respects he was handsome, but Anna wasn't remotely interested in what he had to offer. Living amongst men for practically her whole life at Blackgaard, Anna preferred to spend her leisure time in the company of individuals of the feminine persuasion.</p><p>"I'm here to drink alone," Anna said in a flat tone that should have brokered no further conversation as she looked away.</p><p>"Good, yeah, good," the bard nodded, then stepped up to the table on the opposite side from Anna. "Nobody else hesitated to comment on the quality of my singing, except for you."</p><p>Anna scowled.</p><p>"Come on, you don't want to keep a man with... bread in his pants, waiting," the bard pressed as he took a seat, uninvited. "You must have some review for me. Three words or less."</p><p>Anna fixed the bard with an impassive look. "They don't exist."</p><p>"What... don't exist?" the bard asked, looking deeply puzzled.</p><p>"The creatures in your song."</p><p>"And how would you know?"</p><p>Anna remained impassive.</p><p>"Oh, fun," the bard grinned as he examined Anna with renewed interest. "Red hair, quiet loner. A quiver full of arrows on your back and a bow at your side. Two very scary looking blades on your belt. I know who you are."</p><p>Downing the rest of her mead, Anna set the empty tankard down on the table, left a silver coin as payment, then gathered her things as she stood up and started making her way out. The bard, sensing her imminent departure, also rose to his feet and followed Anna like an annoying cherub chattering in her ear.</p><p>"You're the ranger, Anna of the Dales," the bard said. "The Red Wolf!" he grinned triumphantly.</p><p>Anna remained silent as she glowered and stalked out of the tavern.</p><p>"Called it!" the bard called after her.</p><p>Outside, Anna found Ulav where she had tied him to a hitching post. She deposited her gear in his saddlebags, then grabbed the reins as she started leading him out of the village on foot. She had barely made it out the wooden gates of the village when she heard a flurry of rapid footsteps catching up to meet with her.</p><p>"Need a hand?" the bard asked as he trailed just behind Anna and Ulav. "I've got two, one for each of the, uh, devil's horns," he chuckled.</p><p>"Go away," Anna said, without looking back.</p><p>"I won't be but silent backup, but as long as we're making introductions, I thought I should tell you who I am. But perhaps you've already heard of me? Famous bard travelling across the continent, singing of tales of danger and adventure? Ring any bells?"</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>The bard scoffed in shock and a little bit of surprise but recovered quickly. "The name's Flynn," he held out his hand, which Anna ignored. "Look, I heard your note, and maybe real adventures would make better stories, and you madam, look chock full of them... among other things. I mean what is that? Is that a fur of some beast on your cloak?" he shook his head dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, you look like death, destiny, heroics... and heartbreak."</p><p>"It's a wolf," Anna replied, keeping her eyes on the road ahead while Ulav plodded along next to her.</p><p>"Ah, of course!" Flynn nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I could be your barker! Spreading the tales of Anna of the Dales, the... the Bastard of Blackgaard!"</p><p>It was then that Anna finally had enough, so she paused and turned towards Flynn. "Come here," she said, gesturing with her finger.</p><p>"Yeah?" Flynn asked eagerly, his face lighting up.</p><p>As soon as he came close enough, Anna balled up her fist and drove it hard into Flynn's gut, knocking the wind from his lungs.</p><p>Flynn recoiled and clutched his abdomen as he fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh!" he grunted. "Okay, yeah, you got me," he wheezed.</p><p>"Fuck off, bard," Anna said as she turned around and resumed walking. "Come on, Ulav."</p><p>Behind her, Flynn clutched his abdomen in pain as he coughed and chuckled. Anna left him behind where he was, and she did not glance back once.</p><p>… … …</p><p>A month later, Anna was in yet another village, perusing a notice board for contracts when she found one of interest. "Help wanted," she read the notice out loud. "Bandits have been spotted in the woods, robbing caravans and commonfolk blind. We're offering a heavy sack of coin to anyone brave enough to deal with these thieving bastards. Speak to the village smith, Bran, if you're interested."</p><p>She took it down, folded it up, tucked it in her pouch, then went away to find Bran. A few minutes later, she found the smith in question, hammering away at a piece of metal over an anvil inside of a small shop.</p><p>"Are you Bran, the smith?" Anna asked as she approached. "Were you the one who posted the notice about the bandits robbing your people?"</p><p>Bran looked up and nodded. "Aye, that's me," he set the hammer down and placed his hands on his hips. "Wasn't expecting a woman to answer it though."</p><p>"I'm a ranger," Anna said. "I can deal with these bandits for you."</p><p>"A ranger, eh? Never seen one like you before."</p><p>"The bandits?"</p><p>"Right," Bran nodded. "Well, we've run afoul of some trouble, as you already know. This lot happened upon us nigh on two months ago by now, robbing our folk, stealing what little silver and gold we have, as well as our food. They say we need to pay a protection fee since they're guarding our land. Nothing but bloodsucking leeches they are."</p><p>"Do you know where they're coming from?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Up the road a bit, northeast, towards Kaerhold," Bran replied, pointing in that direction. "You'll definitely see the signs that mark their territory. A skull and a bloody handprint. I reckon they must have set up shop in one of the caves in the woods up that way."</p><p>"And what of their numbers, do you know how many there are?"</p><p>"Oh, at least a dozen or so, I'd reckon. They're a vicious lot, but they're dumb. If you deal with their leader, the lord-o-bones, they'll tuck tail and run."</p><p>"And how will I know which one is him?"</p><p>"That's easy. Wears a skull over his own face and bones all over his armour. He's just an overgrown cock hair if you ask me."</p><p>"Alright," Anna nodded. "How much coin are you offering?"</p><p>"Seventy-five crowns, and that's non-negotiable," Bran said firmly, crossing his arms. "That's as much as the whole village put together since this lot made started charging us the protection fee. I know it's not much, given the danger, but tell you what. You kill those buggers, and I'll repair your gear for free as a bonus. How does that sound?"</p><p>Anna weighed his proposal, then nodded her agreement since her armour could use a bit of maintenance. "Done," she said. "I'll head up that way and clear these bandits off your land."</p><p>… … …</p><p>By nightfall, Anna had found the bandit camp nestled deep within the woods. A steady drizzle of rain was coming down, allowing Anna to blend into the shadows as she moved silently towards the camp. Once she climbed up a tall rock, she surveyed her opposition unseen from her vantage point. The exterior of the camp was sheltered against a rocky cliff face, and its exterior was walled by wooden fortifications. Inside were a few tents and hunts, ringed around a roaring bonfire that burned against the night. True as Bran had said, the bandits had set up their camp outside of a small cave, where within, the lord-o-bones was likely to be waiting.</p><p>Down below, Anna spotted two bandits standing guard at the front entrance, and a sentry manning a watchtower just above them. Inside the camp, four bandits were standing around the campfire, which was as much Anna could see so she guessed that the rest of their numbers were likely to be holed up inside the cave.</p><p>"I see seven right now," Anna muttered to herself. "And none of them look like the lord-o-bones. I'll need to get inside the camp, quietly, take them by surprise."</p><p>With that, Anna prepared her bow and nocked an arrow to the string, sighting the sentry in the watchtower first. She took a deep breath as she settled her aim on the sentry, then confident in her hidden position, she released the arrow which flew true and struck its target dead-on in his chest. The sentry had barely uttered a grunt before he tumbled over the side of the watchtower, crashing down to a bush below which concealed his corpse.</p><p>"Huh?" one of the bandits guarding the entrance looked over at the disturbance. "Did you hear tha-"</p><p>A second arrow flew out and struck him in the back, killing him, while a third arrow flew out and struck the other bandit in his neck, also killing him. Jumping off her vantage point, Anna landed on the outstretched limb of a tree that provided access from above into the camp. Now that the perimeter had been cleared without raising any alarm, she could press into the camp unseen.</p><p>Once she crossed over the fortifications from above, she leapt off the tree limb and into the now vacant watchtower. There, she studied the four bandits below, who were lounging around the bonfire and conversing among themselves.</p><p>"Did you see the look on his face when we brought him in? I think he must have soiled himself!"</p><p>"Ah haha! Never laid eyes on someone like the lord-o-bones before, that's for sure!"</p><p>"What did he have on him anyway? Nothing worth stealing, so why keep him around?"</p><p>"To sing."</p><p>The four bandits laughed uproariously, while above, Anna frowned and shook her head. She scanned the rest of the camp but found no hostages like the bandits had implied.</p><p>"Hmm. I'll need to free the prisoner they've taken," Anna said beneath her breath. "After I deal with these bandits."</p><p>Nocking two arrows to her bowstring, Anna pulled it back and waited for a moment when the two furthest bandits came close enough to each other. Once they did, she released her two arrows and killed them both instantly. As the other two recoiled in shock, Anna unsheathed her dagger then leapt down from the watchtower, pouncing on the next closest bandit with a drop attack.</p><p>As she landed on top of him, she buried the length of her dagger's blade into his back, causing him to choke and gasp before collapsing beneath Anna's weight. Next, she quickly withdrew the dagger, flipped it in her grip so she held it by the blade, then threw it out at the final bandit which struck him in the neck just as he was about to call out for help.</p><p>"So far, so good," Anna said as she knelt and retrieved her dagger, wiping the blade clean against the dead bandit's coat. "Now, to find the leader."</p><p>Slipping back into the shadows, Anna crept through a patch of shrubs that cut around the edge of the bonfire. She remained concealed as she moved forward low and slow, nocking an arrow to her bowstring in preparation as she came up to the cave entrance where she spotted no further bandits. There, she darted out of the shrubs and into the cave, where once again, she settled into a crouch and sought the cover of the darkness within.</p><p>Up ahead, she could see two shadows plastered on the cave wall that came from an unseen fire around the corner. At least two bandits were ahead of her, and their voices were echoing through the cavernous tunnels. Thinking better of her situation, Anna returned her arrow to her quiver and looped her bow around her back, opting for close-quarter takedowns. The thud of two bodies dropping in the echoey cave could raise the alarm. She unsheathed her dagger and continued to sneak ahead, all while the two bandits ahead of her shared a quiet drink together.</p><p>"Bleedin' hell, what is this stuff?"</p><p>"Dwarven grog, from Ashkell, heh. It'll-"</p><p>The bandit didn't get to finish his drink when a hand was clamped over his mouth and a dagger was plunged into his chest. His comrade had barely registered what had happened before Anna emerged from the shadows, reaching out to shut off the gasp of his surprise with one hand while with the other, she ran the dagger across his throat, spilling his blood across the ground and silencing him for good.</p><p>"Not the lord-o-bones," Anna whispered, examining the corpses. "Must be further ahead."</p><p>Around another bend in the cave tunnel, Anna heard a clamour of noise, followed by laughing and jeering. Pressing ahead, she backed up against the wall and shuffled alongside it until she reached the corner, where she carefully peered around its edge. Ahead of, in an enclosed chamber of the cave with no other entrances or exits, she found the last three bandits. One of them was dressed in armour that was adorned with human bones, and most of all, he wore a skull over his own face which was marked by a bloody handprint.</p><p>The lord-o-bones, along with his two comrades, were laughing as they taunted a man they kept as their hostage. Currently, the hostage had his hands tied behind his back, while a noose was secured around his neck. He was standing precariously balanced atop a bucket, which the bandits were nudging with their feet while they teased him.</p><p>"Sing us a song!" the lord-o-bones cackled. "Come, sing us a song! Sing for your supper!" he laughed and slapped the hostage across the face. "Sing for your life and sing well!"</p><p>"I-I... I'd love to sing, more than anything! Believe me!" the hostage protested. "B- but how can a man sing when he is being tormented so? Surely, you- you'd untie his hands so he could strum a lute, or at least bang a drum or something to give me a beat."</p><p>"Sing," the lord-o-bones drew his sword and placed the tip against the hostage's crotch. "Or I'll cut off your nuts and feed them to you."</p><p>The hostage weighed his proposal for a moment, then chuckled uncomfortably. "Uh... I think I preferred it when you were going to hang me," he looked to the other two bandits. "Look, I'll talk to you guys, you're a lot more reasonable than-"</p><p>Two arrows flew out and found their way home inside of the two bandit's heads, dropping them. Then, Anna stepped out from around the corner and aimed her bow at the lord-o-bones, keeping tension on the bowstring with another arrow ready.</p><p>As soon as he spotted his saviour, the hostage's face lit up in recognition and relief. "Anna!" he exclaimed. "You've come to save me!"</p><p>Anna scowled, recalling the irritating bard who had pestered her a month ago. She had hoped to never see him again and hadn't been expecting him to be the hostage that needed rescuing.</p><p>"Who in the fuck is Anna?" the lord-o-bones asked as he turned around, finding that his men were dead. "A ranger? What the fuck is a ranger saving your sorry ass for?" he asked Flynn.</p><p>"Let him go," Anna said, keeping her bow aimed and ready. "Now."</p><p>"Yeah, you heard the lady," Flynn laughed. "That ranger is my friend, and she's gonna- agh! Ann-agh!"</p><p>The lord-o-bones had kicked out the bucket from beneath Flynn's feet in frustration, who hung suspended in the air by the noose around his neck which was now strangling him. Next, the lord-o-bones roared and charged at Anna, but before he could close the distance, he took an arrow in the knee which dropped him to the ground.</p><p>With a beleaguered sigh, Anna grabbed another arrow, stabbed the lord-o-bones through the neck to kill him, then she quickly shot and cut the rope that Flynn was hanging by.</p><p>Flynn dropped to the ground, drawing in deep gasps of air as he regained his breath. "Y- you," he coughed. "You saved me!"</p><p>Kneeling behind his back, Anna cut his ropes bindings his hands together, after which she pulled him to his feet.</p><p>"Oh gods," Flynn rubbed his sore neck. "That was a close one!" he turned around and immediately pulled Anna into a hug. "Thank you!"</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and shoved Flynn away. "Don't thank me," she pointed at his face. "If I had known it was you that I was saving, I'd have been content to leave you to hang."</p><p>"Oh, Anna, my friend," Flynn grinned and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, which she slapped away. "You don't mean that. Truly, I... am in your debt."</p><p>"No, you're not," Anna leaned down to collect proof of her bounty, removing the skull that the lord-o-bones wore over his face. "I release you from any debt you owe me. Repayment is not necessary."</p><p>Meanwhile, Flynn went over to a nearby chest where his belongings were kept, alongside the rest of the loot that the bandits had stolen. "You sure?" he found his lute, which he patted affectionately. "Plenty of shiny, valuable things here," he hefted a heavy sack filled with goods.</p><p>"That," Anna pointed to the sack he carried. "Is going back to the villagers."</p><p>"Come on, really? I doubt they would notice or even care if we took just a teensy-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Alright, alright," Flynn held up a hand in submission. "Have it your way. That's what I like about you Anna, you're the real... hero of the people type."</p><p>Anna retrieved her arrows and tucked them back in her quiver. "You can come with me, or you can find your own way home," she said irritably.</p><p>"Right, got it. Heh. Lead the way."</p><p>As they departed from the camp, Anna led the way as she walked at a brisk pace. Meanwhile, Flynn looked around and whistled at the trail of bodies that she had left.</p><p>"You know, nobody has ever risked their life for me like that," Flynn said, walking up alongside Anna and readjusting the sack on his shoulders. "And unless I'm mistaken, you did all this... for me!"</p><p>"You are mistaken," Anna said quickly. "I was here for the contract on the bandits, nothing more."</p><p>"You deny it all you want, but you saved me, and I won't forget that. I knew, from the very first moment I laid eyes on you that deep down beneath that tough, scary exterior... you have a heart of gold."</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>Once they made their way out of the camp, through the woods, and back to the road where Anna had left Ulav, she took the heavy sack from Flynn and secured it to the saddle. Next, she mounted up, all while Flynn glanced up and down the road. The night was still young, and it had stopped raining.</p><p>"I don't, uh, suppose you brought an extra horse for me, did you?" Flynn asked.</p><p>"No," Anna shook her head.</p><p>"Heh, that's alright, I can just ride behind you if you would just scoot a bit-"</p><p>"No. Walk. The village isn't far."</p><p>Flynn held up his hands in surrender and chuckled. "Fair enough, I could use a good walk anyways," he started ahead of Anna. "You know, this night air is refreshing for the lungs, especially after since, you know," he rubbed his neck. "But damn it, if I don't feel like a song coming on."</p><p>"No singing," Anna said firmly. "I'm taking you back to the village, then I'm collecting my payment, and then we are going our separate ways."</p><p>"Well, we don't have much more time to spend together, my friend. It would be a shame to squander this moment. Just look at us! Two brave and daring heroes out on the open road. Nothing before us but danger and excitement around every corner. It'd make a great ballad! Can I play my lute?"</p><p>"We're not friends. And no."</p><p>"Can I hum, at the very least?"</p><p>"Fine, you can hum. <em>Quietly</em>."</p><p>At once, Flynn began to hum a jaunty tune as he skipped and pranced ahead on the road. Behind, Anna shook her head and sighed. Soon enough, Flynn's humming picked up in tempo and volume, and it was becoming clear that he was having difficulty in containing his musical tendencies. Quietly at first, Flynn began to sing.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>They came after me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With masterful deceit</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Broke down my lute and</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>They kicked in my teeth</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna scowled again, and she felt a headache beginning to form. "What did I say about singing?" she said irritably.</p><p>"I can't help it!" Flynn protested. "The lyrics are just coming to me. This might be one of the best songs I've written yet!" he resumed singing with increasing bravado.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>While the devil's horns</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Minced our tender meat</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And so, cried the ranger</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She can't be beat</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"That's not how it happened," Anna said. "And this sounds like something I've heard before. Is this even original?"</p><p>Flynn ignored her and continued to sing.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Toss a coin to your ranger</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O valley of plenty!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O valley of plenty!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O-o-oh!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna shut her eyes, sighed, and shook her head as she settled in for a long ride. Meanwhile, Flynn continued to sing his heart out, heedless of the world around him and without a care if it was indeed a blatant copy of another song that already existed.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Toss a coin to your ranger</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O valley of plenty!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, the song is toss a coin to your witcher from the netflix series. Yes, I copied it with a slight change of wording. This is a fanfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hearts of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Anna cut across a river, heading eastwards across the plains of Fordham towards the capital of Mossyknoll, hoping to pass through some settlements along the way where she could scare up a contract or two. She had come down through the Catagan pass three days ago, and her coin pouch was feeling rather light at the moment, as was often the case for a ranger on the path. Truth be told, Anna wasn't rich by any means, but she didn't exactly have much use for hoarding coin either. Only two years had passed since passing the trials and, in that time, Anna had managed to get by on her own.</p><p>From beneath her hood, Anna looked up and examined the gray day, stretching out long past the horizon over the vast plains and fields she rode through now. As she passed over a small rise, she spotted carrion birds circling the skies some ways ahead off the main road. Her curiosity piqued, Anna clicked her tongue and steered Ulav towards that direction.</p><p>"Come on, boy," Anna spurred him into a canter. "Let's see what it is."</p><p>Ulav nickered and shook his mane, and together, he and Anna cut across a grassy meadow as they approached a rocky ridge. There, Anna crested the rise then looked down across the way to the point below where the carrion birds were circling. What she saw there made Anna's jaw drop.</p><p>"Is that... no, it can't be," Anna approached the edge of the site on horseback then dismounted Ulav as she retrieved her bow from his saddlebags.</p><p>Just ahead, a dying unicorn lay on its side on a muddy patch of ground. A long gash had been torn open across its sides, spilling its entrails out onto the earth. Two long spears that had been responsible for dealing the horrific wound remained embedded in the unicorn, one in its shoulders, the other in its underbelly. Its coat was pearlescent white, now marred and stained by the mud and the hot blood that oozed out from its body.</p><p>Every last second of the unicorn's life was filled with agonizing pain. Its breathing was heavy and laboured, and over time each one became more ragged and shorter than the last. However, the cruellest touch of malice that the unicorn had sustained was that whoever had wounded it so, had also sheared off its horn while it still breathed. Only a bloody stump of bone and cartilage poking out from the unicorn's head was what remained of it.</p><p>Anna felt the breath catch in her throat and her entire body stiffen as she fell to her knees by the dying unicorn. She looked around in shock, hoping to see the culprit responsible, but the pitiful wounded sounds of the unicorn called her attention back to it.</p><p>"Who... who did this to you?" Anna asked softly. "You poor thing, who could have done this?"</p><p>To say that Anna was distressed was an understatement. Unicorns were exceptionally rare creatures of the world that were said to have magical powers, supposedly ranging from healing, to wish-granting, to holding the secrets to eternal youth. Most of those tales had been the products of folklore and myth, but the fact remained that unicorns were noble creatures revered for their symbolic association with purity and innocence. Anna had never seen a unicorn before in her life, and many people would often go their whole lives without seeing one which led to the belief that they were also in some ways, connected to fate or destiny. To see such a majestic animal laid so low and in such a violent manner broke Anna's heart.</p><p>Above all else, rangers held the land and the life it contained in great esteem. Anna was a fervent believer in paying respect to the land, and though she was a hunter by trade, she was always respectful to the animal lives she took. She only ever did so out of need or protection. She never took joy in the matter.</p><p>The unicorn turned its wild and terrified eyes up to Anna, kicking its legs feebly and lifting its head weakly. As the last of its strength bled away, it almost seemed to plead with Anna through its eyes alone, begging for an end to its suffering.</p><p>Anna raised her shaking hands and stroked the unicorn's neck softly, offering a meagre amount of comfort in its dying moments. She couldn't do anything else, given how serious its wounds were, and not even the most powerful healer in the world could reverse the death that was swiftly coming to claim the unicorn now. The only thing she could do was provide a small amount of kindness, against the cruel and senseless act it had suffered.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry," Anna whispered as she shut her eyes, leaning over and placing her head softly against the unicorn's. "Shh, it's okay now. There will be no more pain where you are going. Let it go and be at peace," she continued to gently stroke its neck. "You are free now."</p><p>Eventually, the heavy breathing of the unicorn fell silent, as the rest of its body settled into deathly stillness. Anna remained there for some time, keeping her eyes shut as she made the unicorn's passage into the next life as dignified as she could. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, her vision was slightly blurry behind the veil of tears that coated them. As she looked around in a daze, she found a set of tracks imprinted in the mud, leading away from the place where the unicorn had been killed. Anna's sadness and grief then turned into rage and vengeance. She quickly rose to her feet, wiping her eyes as she focused on the set of tracks.</p><p>"Men, two of them," Anna muttered as she examined the footprints. "They chased down the unicorn, bled it with spears, but they didn't even have the decency to finish it off before they removed its horn," she circled the site, turning up more clues. "They rode atop horseback, heading northeast across the plains. These tracks are not that old... I can still catch up to them."</p><p>Whistling for Ulav, Anna waited until he came up to her side before mounting up. Now driven by her singular mission to find the people responsible for this horrible crime, she set off in pursuit of her new prey.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Just an hour later, Anna spotted a white-grey column of smoke rising from campfire behind a hill. She leaned down in her saddle to confirm that the tracks she had been following led straight to the camp, and when she found that it was so, she spurred Ulav into a gallop. Coming upon the camp, Anna found the two poachers lounging by the fire in a small rocky hollow where they had intended to rest for the night.</p><p>Anna stopped at the perimeter of the camp, dismounted, then pulled out her bow as she advanced upon the poachers. Once she was close enough, she could see that one of the poachers had a severed unicorn's horn tied around his neck like a gruesome trophy.</p><p>"Did you two fools kill that unicorn?" Anna demanded, her voice hard and unforgiving.</p><p>The two poachers looked up at her, then glanced at each other, then back to her.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" the first poacher asked.</p><p>"I said," Anna took a step forward. "Did you fools kill that unicorn?" she asked again, her voice rising in anger.</p><p>Both poachers had risen to their feet now as they cautiously placed a hand on the weapons at their belts. Anna remained unmoved.</p><p>"Calm down, you ginger cunt," the second poacher said.</p><p>"Did you kill it!?" Anna shouted.</p><p>"Yes, we did," the first poacher said, pulling out his rusty sword. "We killed that unicorn, and we'll kill you too if you don't fuck off, cunt."</p><p>The second poacher stepped towards Anna. "What business is it of yours what we-"</p><p>He didn't get to finish his sentence as Anna quickly nocked an arrow to her bowstring and fired it straight through the eye of the first poacher, killing him instantly. "It's that business of mine!" she shouted.</p><p>"W- what, y- you've gone mad!" the second poacher stumbled backward, then cried out in pain when an arrow found its way into his knee. "Gods, no! P- please... don't kill me!"</p><p>Anna went up to the prostrated man and stomped on his chest, forcing him down on his back as she drew back her bowstring and pointed an arrow at his face. She was breathing heavily, while she felt every part of her body pulsing with fury. As she looked down upon the poacher, her eyes were filled with no remorse, only justice.</p><p>"I- I got a family," the second poacher begged. "Please, have mercy! We only killed the beast so that we could sell the horn for coin and feed our village! We're barely scraping by. Y- you know how this world is. Hunt or be hunted!"</p><p>"You are not men at all, but golems with hearts of stone."</p><p>"A- a- ain't you a ranger? You're supposed to protect commonfolk, ain't you? I beg you, I'm a decent man, I am. I was only trying to provide for my family."</p><p>"We protect the <em>realm</em>," Anna pressed down more tightly with her foot. "That means the <em>whole</em> realm, including the natural world. You impaled that unicorn with spears, and then you cut off its horn while it still drew breath! You left it to die in agony! You call that decent?"</p><p>"W- w- we gave it a good death!" the second poacher protested meekly. "If it weren't us, it'd be taken by some other beast or other hunters!"</p><p>"A good death?!" Anna pointed over to his dead comrade. "That was a good death."</p><p>The second poacher's eyes bulged in fear. "N- no!" his cry of fear turned into choked, guttural noises when an arrow pierced him through his open mouth.</p><p>The arrow poked out the back of his head, yet it did not kill him as it missed his vertebrae, not something due to sloppy aim. With that, Anna shouted in rage then stalked away, retrieving the unicorn's horn by ripping it off from the first poacher she had killed. Afterward, she left the second poacher behind to choke to death on his own blood while he desperately clawed at the arrow sticking out of his mouth.</p><p>She left their bodies to rot. That was as much mercy as she thought they deserved.</p><p>… … …</p><p>When Anna rode back to the unicorn's final resting place, she did what she could to scare off the carrion birds who had already tucked into their fresh feast. She stayed there a long time, removing the spears from the unicorn's body and gathering up bunches of wildflowers to place all over its corpse. Finally, she placed its horn by its head. She took some meagre comfort in the act, hoping to balance out the morbidity of death against the beauty of life. Finished, Anna knelt by its side once more. There, she buried her face in her shaking hands and began to weep. Both for the tragedy of such evil needlessly inflicted upon the unicorn, as well as in shock and horror of her own cruel actions.</p><p>Was it right what Anna had done, to mete out frontier justice in such a quick and brutal fashion? What was the weight of one animal life, when held against an entire supposed village? Was she evil for allowing her rage and vengeance to consume her when the duty of a ranger was to protect, not to serve as judge, jury, executioner? What were the degrees of evil? Of innocence?</p><p>These were the questions that Anna asked herself over and over, and that which would continue to plague her consciousness long afterward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lullaby of Woe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Anna ducked beneath another low hanging branch adorned with human ears that were either nailed to the wood or hung from strings. She pressed ahead, slightly unnerved by the eerie sight while she silently crept her way through the woods. Along the way, she passed by a totem pole made of human hands, feet, and tongues.</p><p>She was in the dark woods of northeastern Marlogne, far from the familiarity of Blackgaard and further still from any semblance of civilization. The settlements this far out consisted of isolated villages, but due to recent events, all the commonfolk had departed from their homes as they sheltered at the largest long hall in the region. Tales had been spreading around that people – especially young children – were being abducted in the night or being lured into the forests by what was described as a witch of the woods.</p><p>Anna had been a ranger for three years now, and by far, this was the most twisted and vile contract she had ever accepted. Now that she was on the trail of her prey, she could see that the kidnappings had escalated to cold-blooded murder and ritual sacrifice.</p><p>A gentle snowfall was blanketing the woods, shining bright against the full moon that hung high and round in the sky. The trees were silent, no animals stirred, and not even the wind whispered in the lonesome twilight darkness. Anna was alone, surrounded by gruesome totems and windchimes that served as a warning to any who would dare trespass upon the witch's territory.</p><p>As Anna came upon an abandoned hut next to an old barn, she could hear a fell voice on the wind, singing a haunting lullaby of woe.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Wolves asleep amidst the trees</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bats all a-swaying in the breeze</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But one soul lies anxious, wide awake</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Slowly and silently creeping forward, Anna held her bow at the ready as she circled around the hut, finding that it was situated next to a small lake that glowed like moonstone. There, she found a single woman, ghostly pale in complexion with dirty red hair, simply picking a bunch of wildflowers as she looked out across the water. Objectively speaking, she was beautiful, perhaps too beautiful. Uncannily so.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>For your dolly, polly, sleep has flown</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don't dare let her tremble alone</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>For the ranger, heartless, cold</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Paid in coin of gold</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anna cautiously approached, though by now the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. The song was a grim omen, and she felt as if the witch was already aware of her presence.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>She comes, she'll go</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Leave naught behind</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But heartache and woe</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Deep, deep woe</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Nice tune," Anna spoke as she emerged from the shadows. "Been a while since I heard it last."</p><p>The witch sighed and looked up. "Folk have forgotten it," she said without looking at Anna, dropping the flowers as she did.</p><p>"Got... other things on their mind."</p><p>"Things like me?" the witch asked as she turned to face Anna, loosening her hair from its bun and smiling coyly.</p><p>Anna levelled a steely glare at the witch. "They paid me for you."</p><p>"Hmm, in times past," the witch said as she shrugged her loose-fitting chemise off her pale shoulders. "No amount of coin could ever convince a ranger to take this contract," her voice became noticeably distorted.</p><p>"Times have changed."</p><p>The witch chuckled darkly and said nothing more as she let the chemise fall from her body, exposing her nude form. Then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished. Anna felt a blur of movement pass by her before a fence gate opened and the barn doors were pushed in, seemingly of their own accord.</p><p>Anna scowled and tensed her grip on her bow. "Fuck," she muttered. "An illusionist."</p><p>Anticipating an upcoming fight, she performed a quick check of her gear. Her sword and dagger hung at their usual place on her belt, in addition to a few smoke bombs she had crafted earlier in the day. She had used saltpeter, powdered sulfur and red phosphorus, sugar, as well as coal dust. The bomb was housed inside of a dried and hollow spherical gourd and used effectively, it could obscure movement or disorient foes. Anna had also brought along broadhead arrows to inflict maximum bleeding, useful for tracking down an illusionist that could turn invisible.</p><p>Ready as she'll ever be, Anna cautiously made her way over to the barn, following the footprints in the mud the witch had left behind. When she entered the damp interior, she found that her senses were immediately offended by the rank and foul scent of decay. Hung up on meat hooks were human corpses, flayed and left to dry in the air. At the far end was a simmering cauldron filled with blood. Evidently, the witch had been drinking human blood to preserve her youth and beauty.</p><p>Making her way deeper inside, Anna kept an arrow nocked and ready while she scanned her surroundings. She heard giggling, followed by the sounds of objects being knocked over as the witch remained invisible but mobile. Anna was being circled and tried as she might to catch any movement on the disturbance of dust in the air or hay on the floor, the witch was moving far too quickly.</p><p>She heard a floorboard groan behind her, so she whipped around and shot an arrow in that direction, hitting nothing but the wall. A second later, a heavy bucket was hurled at Anna which struck her in the side and knocked her off balance. As she stumbled to her knees, she looked up to see multiple tools rise up and float in the air, held by invisible hands, which were then thrown in her direction. Anna rolled out of the way to dodge a sickle, a hammer, and a pair of tongs. Recovering quickly, she rapidly shot three arrows in the witch's direction, once again, striking nothing.</p><p>"Damn it," Anna hissed.</p><p>Just then, Anna's hood was pulled back and she was struck over the head, knocking her to the ground. The witch was now dragging Anna across the floor of the barn, cackling madly as she continued to lead her towards the simmering cauldron. Grunting with effort, Anna drew her dagger from behind her back then reached up and swiped at nothing but air. With some breathing room, Anna rolled backwards and came back up to her feet just in time to dip beneath an axe that was being swung at her head. As the witch recovered from overswinging, Anna responded in kind by ripping it out of her hands and kicking the witch away, who still remained invisible.</p><p>Deciding to push her attack, Anna removed one of the smoke bombs from her belt then threw it to the floor. The bomb detonated immediately, and Anna was consumed in a thick cloud of gray smoke. She shielded her face with her scarf to breathe clearly, then scanned her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some whisps of smoke being shifted and redirected, which was when she also heard that the witch had begun to cough violently.</p><p>"There you are," Anna muttered, drawing back her bowstring.</p><p>She released the arrow into the smoke and her aim had been true. The witch cried out in shock and pain as the arrow pierced through her thigh, knocking her to the ground. As she crawled backwards in a frantic attempt to escape, she not only made herself visible once more, but she was also shifting her forms. First, she was a handsome man, then a teenage girl, then she even adopted Anna's appearance in a strange and bizarre display of her magical powers. Eventually, she revealed her true form.</p><p>The witch was a haggard old woman, with long and thin strands of white hair that barely clung to a wrinkly scalp. Her body was still nude, her arms were long and wiry, as were her legs. Her face was hollow and gaunt, with a large hooked nose that had a hairy mole on it. Her teeth were yellowed, rotten, and cracked. No longer was she the beautiful, young, illusory form she had occupied when Anna first laid eyes on her. And still, she cackled with deranged glee.</p><p>As she backed away, she cut a nearby rope which caused the strung-up bodies to swing downwards and collide into Anna, which knocked her down. The witch then crawled forward and limped out of the barn to escape Anna. She didn't make it far, for a broadhead arrow struck her in the back and protruded out her chest.</p><p>Anna exhaled heavily, then stalked after the witch who had fallen on her side. As she lay there dying, Anna looked down at her, impassive and mute as a stone. The witch tried to say something, perhaps to utter a curse, but she never finished before a single swing of a sword removed her head from her body.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Returning to the long hall in the dead of night, Anna strode through the doors to find the villagers gathered in a hush. They looked up to Anna with surprise, then they looked even more surprised when they saw that she held the head of the witch in her hands by the hair.</p><p>"Ding-dong," Anna dropped the witch's head on the table in front of them. "The witch is dead."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is from the launch trailer for The Witcher 3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Wild Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Let's see here, what have we got?" Anna tapped her chin in thought as she perused the notice board, eyes darting between leaflet to leaflet to see if there was any interesting work. "Old woman lost a frying pan... hmm, no. What's this? Farmer looking to borrow a spade. No, not that. A lonely but well-hung and virile bachelor in search of a loving wife, or several, heh, I don't think so."</p><p>She sighed and was just about to give up when a young boy approached the other end of the notice board and nailed a new leaflet to it. As soon as he was done, he went on his merry way, skipping along the dirt road. Anna gave the new leaflet a cursory glance, then did a double-take before inspecting it closer.</p><p>"Help needed," Anna read aloud. "A winged beast is terrorizing my farm in the lake country, just outside of the Catagan forest. The bastard has been devouring my cattle, and this week alone, three of my cows, a pig, and a goat have been plucked straight out of my fields. Take heed, for this beast is dangerous, and it also may have the taste for human flesh when I sent out my farmhand who did not return. I'm willing to pay well for this damn thing to be rid of, and I've got a fat coin purse for the man that brings me the beast's head," she finished reading, then nodded in satisfaction.</p><p>Anna took down the leaflet, then made her way through the village to where she left Ulav at a hitching post. He was munching on a bale of hay, then he looked up in curiosity as his master returned.</p><p>"Let's go," Anna clicked her tongue twice as she mounted. "We've got some work, boy."</p><p>Riding out of the village, Anna headed northwest for the lake country. She had been travelling through Karina, passing along the Catagan forest and working contracts along the way. Between work, Anna found plenty of time to savour the famous wines and see the gorgeous vineyards that Karina was known for. The past four years as a ranger had been spent travelling all over the continent, and her path had led her far and wide.</p><p>As of late, Anna had felt a force compelling her to return to Marlogne. It had been almost a year since she wintered at Blackgaard, and with the summer season waning, Anna could feel the earth shifting as autumn crept its way in. It was still a slow-going process in Karina however, as here, it was always sunny, and Anna was far more used to the admittedly dreary weather of her mountainous homeland.</p><p>As she passed by a vineyard, Anna inhaled deeply. The summer air was fresh, crisp, perfumed by notes of sour grapes ripening on the vine, and sweetened by the wafting scent of a bakery somewhere nearby that had fresh sweetrolls chilling on a windowpane. Anna lingered a moment longer, basking in the warmth of the morning before driving her heels into Ulav's flanks to urge him into a gallop. Together, they both sped their way through the Karinian countryside, passing by villagers and farmers who spared Anna only a passing glance before returning to their business.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By the afternoon, Anna arrived at the edge of the Catagan forest that bordered the lake country. The landscape there was exceptionally beautiful, as it held three lakes known as the three sisters. Each lake on its own was pastel blue, and at the horizon line where the surface of the water met the sky, they melded together and became one. Surrounding the lakes were open fields, filled with flowers in full bloom, interspersed by rolling hills. Anna took in the sight as she passed through but did not stray off her path as she had business to tend to.</p><p>She found the farm situated at the edge of the forest, sitting right against the tree line and overlooking the three sisters. There was a large barn, a paddock that held grazing cows, and several smaller enclosures that housed pigs, goats, and chickens. Next to them was a large hut that sat against a fence that surrounded a field filled with various crops. Outside was a suntanned man, currently tilling his farmland who looked up as Anna approached.</p><p>"Greetings to you," the farmer waved. "Something can I help you with?"</p><p>Anna lowered her hood from around the head. "Are you the one having trouble with the winged beast?"</p><p>The farmer recoiled in surprise as he laid eyes on Anna now that her appearance was fully revealed. "Aye, I'm the one, but I recall offering the work to an able-bodied man, not a woman," he spat. "What use have I for a woman?"</p><p>"Evidently, not much," Anna muttered as she looked around at the farm, deducing that the only company the farmer kept was with his animals. "Man, woman, it makes no difference. You had a notice put out that you needed help with this winged beast, and I have come to respond to it. I'm a ranger, I doubt you'll find someone more qualified than me to handle this."</p><p>"A ranger?" the farmer rubbed his jaw in thought. "Never seen hide nor hair of your kind around these parts before. They have lots of women rangers?"</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and dismounted from Ulav, approaching the farmer. "Look, I'm here to help you. If you don't want it, I'm happy to leave you to tend to this beast on your own."</p><p>"Very well," the farmer shrugged. "If the beast takes you, it's no skin off my teeth. Just bring me back its head, and that'll settle it."</p><p>"Good, I need to ask you some questions."</p><p>"Aye, what do you need to know?"</p><p>"This beast, what does it look like?"</p><p>"Large, near as large as a griffin I'd reckon. I could never really get a look at the thing, but from what I could tell, it didn't have fur nor feathers. It looked... perhaps a bit more scaley."</p><p>"Scales?" Anna looked at the farmer. "What else can you tell me about it?"</p><p>The farmer tamped the ground at his feet with his hoe as he scratched his head in thought. "Well, it appeared around a fortnight ago. Started in on my livestock, usually one at a time. But of late, this beast has been getting bolder. Attacking in broad daylight, stealing more and more of my animals."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"That's as much as I know."</p><p>Anna frowned and looked to the side. "Your notice said you lost your farmhand when you sent them after the beast, when did that happen?"</p><p>"Oh, three days ago, somewhere thereabouts," the farmer replied casually as if he didn't really care that much about them. "That damn fool was never all that reliable. I suppose he's been chewed up and shat out by now."</p><p>"I see," Anna nodded slowly. "Where was he headed when he went after the beast?"</p><p>"Went down the path a-ways," the farmer pointed in the direction of the forest. "Into the forest he did, that's where the beast has been emerging from."</p><p>"Alright. I'll accept your contract, but first, let's talk about my reward," Anna crossed her arms.</p><p>"I'm offering one hundred and fifty crowns for its head," the farmer said defensively. "That should be enough for you, woman."</p><p>"You can do better than that. Two hundred and fifty crowns."</p><p>"Are you daft? I said a hundred and fifty."</p><p>"If this beast is as dangerous as you say, and if it has already acquired a taste for human flesh, then I'm putting my life at risk for you. Two hundred and fifty."</p><p>"Damn it, woman. Two hundred."</p><p>"Two hundred and twenty-five," Anna said firmly.</p><p>"Do I look like a rich man to you?"</p><p>"That sword on your hip is castle-forged steel, and you don't look like a knight or a lord to me, so I know you must have some coin lying around."</p><p>"Fine, fine. Two hundred and twenty-five it is," the farmer agreed as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Bloody hell, first a beast taking my livestock, now a woman ranger bleeding me dry."</p><p>Anna nodded to the farmer, and without another word, she mounted Ulav as she set to work. She made her way around the farm, then spotted the trail that led into the forest. As she pressed deeper into the tree line, the light of the afternoon sun was soon swallowed whole and she was completely submerged into the cool shady silence of the forest. She continued to follow along the trail, which wound its way through the forest, crossed over a stream, and beneath a fallen tree. Eventually, Anna found the corpse of the farmhand, lying just off the trail and broken up on top of some spiky rocks.</p><p>Dismounting Ulav, Anna readied her bow and approached the corpse to examine it. "Hmm. Body's been smashed up, most of his bones have been completely broken. Probably from a long fall," she looked around then up to the sky. "He must have been picked up somewhere along the trail, carried away, then dropped back to the earth. Not many flying creatures that hunt like that," she noted the bite and claw marks that covered the corpse. "Whatever it is, it's definitely a picky eater. Most of this man's organs have been removed, carved straight out of him. Hmph, not good. Attacks will increase, not just on livestock but villagers too, now that it's already killed one."</p><p>Having learned all she could, Anna led Ulav along by the reins as she continued ahead on the trail on foot. After several minutes of walking, she came upon the corpse of a rotten, partially eaten cow.</p><p>"One of the farmer's cattle," Anna muttered, kneeling to examine the surrounding area. "Same story as the farmhand. Dropped from high in the air, with only the organs devoured, but there's something else here," she noted the burn marks that covered the cow's body. "Acid... it's eaten away at the flesh, melted it down. Only two creatures that can do something like this, and it definitely isn't a basilisk since we're nowhere near the water. I'm dealing with a wyvern."</p><p>Wyverns were flying creatures that were smaller cousins of dragons. However, where dragons had four legs and two wings, wyverns only had two legs and two wings. Those two creatures, with the addition of basilisks, belonged to the genus of draconids, which was comprised of quasi-reptiles. On each of their own, they were incredibly dangerous, but dragons were easily the largest and deadliest of them all. Dragons were capable of breathing fire, said to be the first descendants of Ivtris's flames when the world was first created. They would grow to be absolutely massive and were infamous for terrorizing whole kingdoms. However, dragons haven't been seen in hundreds of years, supposedly hunted to extinction.</p><p>On the other hand, wyverns were their lesser counterparts, and while they were not capable of breathing fire, they could still spit toxic acid. They were also considerably smaller, but no less of a threat. Conversely, basilisks were wingless aquatic creatures that resembled gigantic snakes who made their home in the oceans, seas, and smaller waterways. They were a common nuisance to sailors and like wyverns, they could also spit acid.</p><p>"I must be nearby its nest if it's eating out here," Anna said, turning her cautious gaze around the forest. "I won't be able to bring it down with just my arrows. I'll need to make a draconid oil with, oh, some animal fat, some razor leaf, some fairycaps, and some chiggerweed. Luckily, I should be able to find all those things nearby."</p><p>Anna led Ulav off the trail and left him to graze in a meadow that was shielded by some tall trees. Assured that the wyvern would not spot her horse from above, Anna made her way into the forest in search of the ingredients she would need. Draconid oil was just one type of many others that all served the same purpose depending upon what genus of creature a ranger was using them against. When properly prepared, they would be used to coat arrows, blades, and other weapons to increase their effectiveness in combat. In Anna's case, she would need every advantage she could gain if was going to bring down a wyvern.</p><p>Searching the soft and damp interior of a hollow log, Anna found some fairycaps – a mushroom – growing in a tight bunch. She picked them, then tucked them in her pouch as she carried on. Next, she picked a few razor leaves from a spiky looking bush, which she also tucked into her pouch. Last, Anna turned up some chiggerweed growing out of some cracked boulders, so she cut the tall stalk of the plant in half, then carried it with her back to Ulav.</p><p>There, she retrieved her mortar and pestle which she used for alchemy, as well as a small piece of animal fat from the saddlebags and then set to work. First, Anna mashed up the razor leaf and fairycap until they formed a mushy paste. Second, she used her dagger to scrape out the milky substance from inside the stalk of the chiggerweed, then added that in. Third, she folded in the bit of animal fat, after which she started a small fire to heat the mixture.</p><p>When the fat had liquefied, Anna continued to mix the oil until the ingredients were combined and were ready for usage. Following that, she retrieved a bundle of bodkin arrows – specially designed to penetrate tough armour – then dipped their tips into the oil to fully coat them. When she was done, she wet a rag with a bit of the oil and used it to wipe the blade of her sword up and down, coating it completely.</p><p>Satisfied, Anna poured the remaining oil into a small glass vial she kept for concoctions she made out in the field, then corked it with a stopper. Prepared for the coming fight, Anna sent Ulav a safe distance away still within earshot while she picked up the trail once more in pursuit of her prey.</p><p>… … …</p><p>In addition to the weapons and equipment that Anna brought along with her, she also carried on her belt three krak bombs. Their construction followed the base recipe as any other standard bomb but included the addition of enchanter's powder, a highly reactive reagent used in a myriad of alchemical purposes. Krak bombs were less lethal and were merely used to stun and discombobulate foes with their blinding, deafening flash of light that they produced. Anna had made them without the forethought that she would be using them against a wyvern, nonetheless, they would still be useful to have.</p><p>Tracking down the nest of the wyvern wasn't hard, given the trail of dead livestock that led up to the higher ground. As Anna ascended the slope of a tall hill, the tree cover became less dense as the sky stretched on above unobstructed. She spotted the nest at the top of the hill, but the sunlight was against her eyes so the non-descript mass that was sitting atop it first appeared to be a tree or a rock. In the next second, the mass shifted, and Anna realized that she had been spotted by the wyvern.</p><p>A loud screech split the air as the wyvern stood on its hind legs and stretched out its wings, blocking out the sun. The wyvern had a long neck, a muscular body topped with spikes along its back, a slender tail that ended in a spade-like shape, and it was covered in blue-green scales. It leapt off its perch and took flight, circling the area above Anna.</p><p>"Fuck," Anna hissed, nocking an arrow to her bow now that she lost the element of surprise.</p><p>Running ahead to some more even ground, she kept her eyes glued to the sky to track the wyvern as it continued to circle the air. A moment later, it gave another screech as it adjusted its trajectory and flew in a high arc. At the apex, the wyvern folded its wings on itself and swooped down at Anna with its claws outstretched.</p><p>Anna raised her bow and quickly shot three arrows in its direction, all of which bounced off the tough scales of its underbelly. Before she was snatched up, Anna dove to the ground and rolled out of the way. The wyvern passed over her and screeched again in anger, while Anna recovered quickly and released two more arrows after it as it flew away. The first ripped through the membrane of a wing, and the second struck home at the vulnerable joint that connected the wing to its body.</p><p>The wyvern cried out in pain, then shot up again before swooping downwards in a straight path making another pass at Anna. Recognizing the movement now, Anna waited until the wyvern was close enough before targeting its wings again. More arrows flew out, and again, they struck truly at the wing joints of the wyvern. Before she was snatched up, the wyvern shrieked as it beat its wings against the arrows sticking out from them then collided into the earth past Anna.</p><p>"Got you now," Anna said, nocking three arrows to the bow.</p><p>In response, the wyvern crawled forward then stood up on its hind legs, beating its wings back and forth. Anna was buffeted by strong winds just as she released her arrows, causing them to veer off their intended path and miss completely. Next, while she dug her heels into the dirt, the wyvern reared its head back on its long neck, then spat out a glob of hot acid aimed right at her.</p><p>Anna ducked and flattened herself against the ground behind a large rock to use it as cover. The acid smacked against the other side of the rock, which immediately began to chip and eat away at its surface. Peeking out the side, Anna saw the wyvern preparing another acidic payload and dipped back into cover just in time to avoid the splash that melted the grass next to her.</p><p>On the other side of the rock, Anna could hear the wyvern as it crawled around to get the angle on her. Thinking quickly, she unhooked one of the krak bombs from her belt then threw it over the rock. As soon as it struck the ground, the bomb detonated and produced an earsplitting and distinctive crack along with a blinding flash of light. Following up, she rose from cover and shot an arrow at the wyvern's head, aiming for its eye. However, blinded and deafened as it was, it was thrashing around wildly, causing Anna to miss her mark. Instead, she adjusted her aim and shot an arrow at its thick neck, which only grazed it.</p><p>The wyvern recovered shortly after, then charged straight at Anna, intending to bite her head off. As it closed the distance, it snapped its jaws and hissed, before reaching outwards to bite. Anna ducked beneath its head, then was about to reach for an arrow to stab it when the wyvern whipped around and lashed out its tail at her.</p><p>She was struck hard across the body and sent flying down the hill, tumbling head over heels and losing her grip on her bow. Anna finally came to a stop when her back struck the surface of a flat rock, knocking the wind from her lungs. Looking up in a daze, she saw through her blurred double vision that her bow was lying on the grass some distance away. Higher along the hill, the wyvern was rearing its head back to spit out more acid.</p><p>Pushing herself off the rock, Anna fell to the ground painfully but managed to avoid the acid just in time. She then reoriented herself and broke into a sprint for her bow, looking to the side and leaping over another glob of acid spat towards her. Once she picked up her bow, she looked up to the wyvern which was preparing another acid attack.</p><p>Seizing the moment that it kept its head still to do so, Anna shot an arrow directly into its eye, which caused it roar in pain and shields its body with its wings. To press the attack, Anna nocked another three arrows and targeted one of the two wing joints, aiming true and striking hard.</p><p>Once they hit home, the wounded wyvern desperately beat its wings to take to the skies, fleeing from the fight. Not wanting to lose her prey, Anna whistled for Ulav and sprinted ahead in hot pursuit. Ulav burst out of the forest and galloped after Anna until he was alongside her, at which point she climbed up into the saddle still in motion to preserve their momentum.</p><p>"Faster, Ulav!" Anna spurred him on. "We can't lose it, come on!"</p><p>Chasing down the wyvern atop horseback, Anna could feel the thrill of the wild hunt coursing through her veins. She raced over the hill and entered a high plateau where she spotted her quarry flying ahead of her. Due to its sustained injuries, the wyvern's flight pattern was erratic, and it wasn't moving as fast it was before. Once she was within range, Anna loosed more arrows, some that struck the wyvern and some that didn't.</p><p>Eventually, they began to pull ahead of the wyvern, so Anna unhooked another krak bomb, threw it out high, then shot it with an arrow. She turned her head away before the bomb detonated to shield her eyes, while the wyvern screeched and tumbled out of the air, smacking into the earth.</p><p>Leaping off of Ulav, Anna unsheathed her sword since she knew her arrows wouldn't pierce the tougher scales that covered the wyvern's body. She then closed the distance to took advantage of the wyvern's disoriented state, hacking and slashing at its body, drawing blood and inflicting more damage thanks to the draconid oil. As it recovered, it swept outs its tail like a whip which Anna had seen this time and managed to avoid by dodging backwards.</p><p>With some distance between them, the wyvern quickly spewed out a torrent of acid, forcing Anna to backstep even further. Some of it had caught Anna's free hand, however, so she looked down to see that it was already melting away the leather material before ripping it off and tossing it aside.</p><p>In that brief moment she took her eyes off the wyvern, it lunged forward and wrapped its jaws around one of her legs. Anna was pulled off her feet as the wyvern dragged her towards it, but before she was raked over the acid already on the ground, she reached up and stabbed out its other eye with her sword. The wyvern shrieked horribly, then recoiled on its hind legs now that it was fully blinded.</p><p>Acting quickly, Anna pushed herself to her feet, rushed forward, and plunged the full length of her sword into the wyvern's chest, piercing its heart. Next, she pulled it out, pirouetted on her feet, striking upwards as she did, and chopped the wyvern's neck nearly in half. Anna pulled her sword free for the final time, then gave a mighty roar as she brought it down two-handed, lopping off the wyvern's head completely.</p><p>The headless wyvern convulsed and crawled backwards for several seconds before finally keeling over, dead. Anna panted heavily and sank to her knees to catch her breath now that the fight was over. She leaned over and examined the decapitated head, paying her respects to the beast she had slain.</p><p>"Well fought, ser wyvern," Anna said.</p><p>Once her breathing had evened out and her adrenaline rush had passed, Anna tied the wyvern's head to Ulav's saddle. She then peeled off some of the wyvern's scales from its body to make as most use of it as she could but left the rest since the meat was inedible by humans. The scales on the other hand, were valuable and could be used in crafting equipment. With that, Anna mounted up and rode away, feeling exhausted but ultimately satisfied with the successful completion of another contract.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"Oi, how did you get on then?" the farmer asked once Anna rode back onto his land. "Did you kill the beast or not?"</p><p>Anna dismounted and removed the wyvern's head from Ulav's saddle, tossing it on the ground in front of the farmer. She said nothing and allowed her work to speak for itself.</p><p>The farmer's eyes widened in surprise as he nudged the head with his foot. "Tough hunt?" he asked.</p><p>"Tougher than yours," Anna said, looking at the pheasants he held in his hand which he must have caught recently. "My payment?" she asked.</p><p>"Here, take it," the farmer tossed a coin sack over.</p><p>Anna caught it easily with one hand, then hefted it to feel its weight.</p><p>"It's all there, I'm no liar. I believe our business is concluded then."</p><p>"That it is," Anna secured the coin sack in a saddlebag and mounted up. "Farewell," she nodded to the farmer.</p><p>The farmer grumbled something unintelligible as he turned away from Anna and waved her off.</p><p>Clicking her tongue, Anna steered Ulav off the farm and rode away. She decided then that she had enough excitement for a little while, so she turned northwards in the direction of Marlogne and started making her way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bright Days, Dark Tidings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Elsa leaned over, shut her eyes, steepled her fingers together over her nose, and sighed for what had felt like the seventh time in as many minutes. She was twenty-two and had been queen for only five years, but that time had already taken its toll on her body and mind.</p><p>She was sitting at the head of the large, wooden slab that bore an etching of the entire continent of Cydonia which also served as the meeting table. Her councillors were seated in similar fashion before her, talking among themselves with increasing vitriol as today's meaning had already worn on much longer than it was supposed to.</p><p>The most pressing issue at the moment was a grievous clerical error that had occurred on the part of the Zafeiri kingdom. A large shipment of silver bars from the desert land had arrived that day at Eyrinvale's harbour, intended as payment over a transaction of grain sacks. Instead of gold, the Zafeiri merchant's guild had erroneously sent a larger denomination of sliver in compensation. Apparently, they had already depleted their reserves of gold on another trade agreement with a dwarven company from Ashkell.</p><p>Silver was only good for three things: minting coins, making fine dinnerware, or crafting jewellery. Since Eyrinvale already had an abundance of all three, they currently had an entire shipment of useless metal sitting in their harbour.</p><p>"Couldn't we melt the bars down and turn them into silver pieces?" Royce suggested.</p><p>There were two main coins in circulation in Cydonia; gold crowns and silver pieces. One gold crown was worth ten silver pieces.</p><p>Ansellus looked up from the spread of papers before him and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, and risk hyper-inflating the economy? The injection of such an amount of silver would cause prices to fluctuate and leap skyward. The royal coffers could not sustain such extended instability."</p><p>"What then?" Royce replied. "Are we to have every smith in the city turn their craft to shaping forks and knives?"</p><p>"Perhaps jewelry instead?" Elessin perked up. "Such items could always be held in reserve as easily liquefiable assets."</p><p>Kulleveig chuckled loudly. "Aye, and convince the nobility to part with their shiny baubles and trinkets? You'd have an easier time shaving a dwarven lad's ass hairs than you would with that."</p><p>"What is there to be done then?" Ziio asked, joining in. "We have already sent word to Queen Medjeria but I imagine her response will be much the same as their merchant's guild. They've paid for this transaction, not in the coin as was agreed upon, but paid nonetheless."</p><p>"Is it possible to send them back? Accompanied by own fleet and a representative from our merchant's guild to oversee the correct repayment?" Ansellus chimed in. "With added interest, of course."</p><p>Elessin shook her head adamantly. "Not unless you want to dispute the trade against their courts, which is a notoriously arduous and slow process even by our standards. The matter would be tied up in their hands for weeks, if not months."</p><p>"Aye," Kulleveig nodded. "And with the first storms of the summer season beginning across the glittering sea, any sailor worth their salt will be wont to remain in safe harbour until they pass. I've already been down to inspect their ship myself. She's taken a battering and she won't be seaworthy until they can make repairs."</p><p>Finally, Elsa opened her eyes and placed her hands flat on the table. "Is there any space where we can store the silver? At least until we can determine how best to deal with it all."</p><p>"Yes, your grace, there are a few," Royce nodded. "Empty warehouses by the harbour and on the street of steel."</p><p>"Good. Have the silver bars stored there," Elsa said. "With no other use for them, we've no choice but to hang on to the metal until an opportunity arises that we can trade it or make use of it."</p><p>All of her councillors nodded their agreement along with a few murmured words of approval.</p><p>"What's the next item on the agenda?" Elsa asked, pushing forward.</p><p>"Increased Scorvish raids over our waters, as if the storms weren't bad enough," Kulleveig answered. "Meddlesome bastards, the lot of them."</p><p>The raiders he referred to originated from the province of Scorvige. It lay to the northwest from Eyrinvale and west of Marlogne. The land was surrounded on all sides by water, as well as the fact that its eastern reaches were blocked in by the Silvertops mountain range. The province was only accessible by sea and the land was comprised of large swaths of marshes, swamps, and bogs. With little resources of their own, the inhabitants relied on raiding and pillaging from the other kingdoms.</p><p>Scorvige was, by all means, small and mostly a nuisance more than an actual threat. They were settled by a mixture of humans and dwarves and led by Jarl Sigrun, a fearsome and tenacious woman. In all attempts to open peace talks with Scorvige, they had always rejected. Even during the war of unification when elven invaders threatened the entire continent, the Scorvish adamantly remained inside their borders.</p><p>"And more strange reports from the north," Elessin added.</p><p>Elsa frowned and decided to hear the bad news first before the worse news. "Tell me of these Scorvish raiders first."</p><p>"That there is the trouble, your grace," Kulleveig said. "Usually they die down this time of year on account of the storms, but more and more ships are attacked and sunk with each week that passes. Mostly Karinian vessels only, but a few from the Knife Isles and some as far away from Ashkell."</p><p>"Jarl Sigrun is posturing for war," Royce said. "If she can attack our allies with impunity, we become a target ourselves. It's only a matter of time before she begins to attack our fleets as well."</p><p>"It may just be desperation driving her to such extremes," Elessin said. "From what I hear, there is a great amount of unrest in Jarl Sigrun's own courts. Apparently, there is talk of another election. This may just be a way for her to curry favour with her own people."</p><p>"Or distract them," Ansellus muttered.</p><p>A few moments of focused conversation followed after that between the councillors. In the meantime, Elsa considered the best approach to deal with this solution.</p><p>"Ser Kulleveig, how many of our own fleet can we spare to the Karinians?" Elsa asked.</p><p>Kulleveig scratched his jaw in thought. "About… half a dozen of our warships. Any more than that and we risk leaving our own waters open and vulnerable."</p><p>"Have them sail southwards, as close as possible to the dusk coast to mitigate the risk from the storms. Send word to King Afraim of their arrival," Elsa ordered. "As an act of good faith to our Karinian allies and as a show of force, we will patrol their waters and safeguard their ships. If Jarl Sigrun wants a war, she will have to deal with our combined strength."</p><p>Royce nodded approvingly. "A wise maneuver, your grace. We would gain nothing by antagonizing her and this way, we can be better prepared for whatever she may try next."</p><p>Elsa tapped her knuckles on the table and turned towards Elessin. "Now, tell me more of these reports you've heard."</p><p>Elessin straightened up. "Only whispers right now but from what little there is to tell, entire crops are freezing in the night despite the summer season. Whole tracts of farmland becoming covered in a deathly frost. Villagers disappearing from their homes and vanishing without a trace. It's all the same across the Dales and even as close as the Keywoods and Alderwoods along our border."</p><p>Such news of late was becoming more and more disturbingly common. Eyrinvale didn't govern Marlogne directly, but it was still beneath Elsa's rule.</p><p>"There has been much of the same talk at the mage's guild gathered at Glennfell," Ziio added. "It has been happening steadily for the past number of years now… winters starting sooner, lasting longer, and getting colder. It is possible these events may be linked, though how exactly remains unclear. Dark tidings, to be sure."</p><p>"But that's not everything," Elessin continued, her usually stoic expression turning more serious.</p><p>Elsa and the rest of the councillors nodded or gestured for her to continue.</p><p>"There have been unconfirmed rumours of… the dead, rising from the graves and descending upon isolated settlements," Elessin explained. "We've still no eyewitness accounts nor any other type of evidence to support this, so as of now, it's all just conjecture."</p><p>Elsa immediately turned towards Ziio, who met her look and had already begun to speak.</p><p>"Wights? That should not be possible. All known necromancers were wiped out during the great purge," Ziio explained. "The mage's guild has since banned the usage of dark magic and has remained vigilant for it ever since."</p><p>"Maybe not all of them," Royce muttered. "Could some have survived the purge?"</p><p>Ziio shook her head. "If they did, they would be hundreds of years old. No necromancers have emerged since then, otherwise, we surely would have heard reports of this sooner."</p><p>"How can you be certain?" Ansellus asked.</p><p>"Because necromancers need to sustain their own lives with that of the undead. Without their magic, they would slowly perish which is why they need to enthrall them. If wights walked the earth again, surely someone would have taken notice in the last few hundred years," Ziio answered.</p><p>"Then how do they walk the earth again now?" Royce asked as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"It was said that necromancers were granted their powers from the Children of the Frost and the Snow Elves, thousands of years ago," Ziio turned her gaze to the mysterious, frozen realm far north of Marlogne on the map, known as the Sigh. "If the dead rise again, then it could mean they may have returned."</p><p>"The Children of the Frost? Snow Elves?" Kulleveig chortled dismissively. "I thought they were mere fairy tales, meant to frighten young ones."</p><p>The Children of the Frost were the very first race of beings created when Thuros released his final, dying breath that froze over the northern lands. Far beyond Marlogne and far beyond the Sigh was an uncharted polar region where it was theorized the Children built their civilization. The land there was harsh, locked in a primordial and eternal winter which made it nearly inhospitable. None have ever ventured that far and only sparse records of their existence even exist, though they remain inconclusive. Since they were created with a freezing breath, some believed that the Children were made of pure ice and frost and were cryomancers much like Elsa.</p><p>As for the Snow Elves, their existence was also unclear. No records on Cydonia attested to them but, Elven scholars from Thamorlane suggested that the ancient elves – who emerged after the Children of the Frost – crossed the oceans and landed in the far north. There, they could have lived and over the course of their exposure to the cold and to the magic of the Children, the elves might also have gained cryomancy abilities, becoming the Snow Elves.</p><p>In either case, both races apparently vanished from the world thousands of years ago, never to be seen again and long passed into myth and legend.</p><p>"Maybe so, but there is still much about the ancient history and magic of the world that we do not understand," Ziio said cryptically. "Whatever the case may be, it certainly requires further investigation."</p><p>"Agreed," Elsa nodded. "The rangers safeguard the northern lands, surely they will be knowledgeable in such matters. Crops freezing and villagers disappearing are serious enough to warrant action on their part."</p><p>"Indeed, your grace. I've already sent word to Blackgaard. We know as much as they do, so until they learn more, I'm afraid there's little else we can do," Elessin said, gesturing towards the northern stronghold on the map. "The north may be wild, but none better than the rangers can ply their trade there. We shall simply have to wait for the results they produce."</p><p>"Then the matter is concluded for now," Elsa loosened up, eager to reach the end of the meeting. "If that's everything, then we shall adjourn for the day."</p><p>The councillors glanced at each other and shared a few murmurings, all save for Ansellus who fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably and twiddled his fingers together. After a while, the coin master finally decided to speak up.</p><p>"Your grace," Ansellus raised a finger. "There is but one… smaller matter I feel we should discuss."</p><p>Elsa stiffened and resisted the urge to deeply sigh once more. "Yes, Lord Ansellus, what is it?"</p><p>"Only the, err... the matter of your next of kin," Ansellus cleared his throat nervously. "You have not yet selected a suitor to whom you would marry, despite the many qualified applicants we have received ever since the start of your reign."</p><p>All the other councillors looked at Elsa first, shied from her gaze, and instead fixed theirs upon Ansellus. Elsa's countenance, in particular, had already fallen impassive. There was no other topic she hated more than discussing marriage or producing an heir.</p><p>Ansellus sensed he was losing the room so he clumsily plodded on, still determined to make his point. "Eyrinvale needs a royal heir, your grace. I speak simply out of concern for the future… should… something… erm…"</p><p>"Should something unfortunate like the incident that befell my parents occur?" Elsa asked coolly, calmly, yet with such gravity that it brought a chill to the room. "You need not remind me of that, I'm well aware."</p><p>Ansellus stammered uncomfortably for several seconds as he looked to each of the other councillors for assistance. When none came, he started to valiantly attempt to reason with Elsa once more, though he didn't meet her gaze.</p><p>"Y- yes, your grace. You understand then that you are the last of the von Edras line and time is of the utmost importance. Better to wed and produce an heir now while your… ahem, womanly bounties are still fertile."</p><p>The temperature in the room noticeably dipped further as Elsa's expression and eyes hardened into ice. She exhaled a puff of mist, which descended across the table and frosted over the map. It wasn't borne from a loss of control, but rather a deliberate act of one. Elsa had long mastered her cryomancy abilities, thanks to the guidance of Ziio. While her magic did become unstable if she was emotionally unbalanced, she had learned to control them and utilize them to her advantage.</p><p>Everyone recognized the subtle threat. All other councillors in the room glanced between her and Ansellus, who had now shrunken in his seat. Ziio and Elessin looked at him with barely concealed disgust. Being women themselves, they cared not for the lewd and uncouth manner in which he had spoken about Elsa. Kulleveig looked slightly amused as he shook his head and muttered something in dwarvish. Royce exhaled deeply and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>"I am not something to be bartered, traded, and used like breeding stock," Elsa said slowly, deliberately, and drawing on the length of each syllable to communicate their full weight. "Choose your next words carefully."</p><p>Finally withdrawing, Ansellus held up his hands in surrender and kept his gaze glued to the table. "Yes, your grace. A thousand apologies, please… forgive me, I beg of you. I- I dishonoured you by speaking so callously, I… it was shameful. I only did so out of concern for the realm."</p><p>"I understand your concern," Elsa said, returning the room to its normal temperature. "And believe me, there is none more so aware than the current state of our royal lineage than I am. Speak not again of my womanly bounties, Lord Ansellus. The topic of marriage and of heirs is not one to be discussed in my presence. When I'm ready, I shall select a suitor. On my terms and of my own choice only. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, your grace," Ansellus nodded profusely.</p><p>"Good," Elsa rose from her seat, prompting everyone do to the same. "This meeting is adjourned," she carried out of the room without as much as a second glance over her shoulder.</p><p>As she went out of the large double doors of the council chambers, Nils and Trystan immediately fell in step behind her as she made her way up to her personal office. Usually, Elsa was more than happy to make small talk with her two most loyal queensguards but at the moment, she was in no mood for it. Nils and Trystan seemed to sense her demeanour anyway and remained respectfully quiet.</p><p>Since the council meeting had taken longer than was usual, much of the day was now lost and the light of the afternoon sun was now spilling through the windows of Castle Edras to pool in golden fonts. Even so, there was still time left in the day for Elsa to complete several other tasks she had to tend to. Adjusting her course as she turned a corner down a hallway, she spotted her personal office which was sequestered away in a part of the castle that sat on a cliff overlooking the western harbors of Eyrinvale. The view there had become less calming as of late, as it now served to provide a reminder of all the duties and responsibilities that Elsa had to fulfill.</p><p>She went through the set of doors and left Nils and Trystan behind where they stood watch. Now alone for the moment, Elsa rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to her desk and sighed heavily. She then reached for a goblet and pitcher of wine and poured herself a tall drink. Afterwards, she went around her desk towards the windows and stood there alone, drinking her wine.</p><p>Elsa's gaze was unfocused and distant as her mind swam with an endless laundry list of things she had to tend to. The large shipment of silver bars, the increased number of attacks by Scorvish raiders, the strange reports from the north, and the latest debacle over the whole marriage business had put a serious damper on Elsa's mood. Not that she was typically radiant and happy, because she wasn't. In fact, Elsa was quite miserable, sad, and lonely most of the time.</p><p>She focused her gaze onto her reflection and frowned. She was only twenty-two, but her time as queen had not been kind to her. Her eyes were slightly sunken and hollow with bags that hung under them from a tremendous amount of stress and lack of sleep. Elsa didn't sleep often, or that well when she did. Worst of all, where they had once been bright and deep and as blue as the ocean, they were now diminished like candlelight that struggled and sputtered against the wind.</p><p>From there, she tracked her gaze downwards to her lips and didn't even try to smile. Nothing gave her much joy anymore. She couldn't even remember the last time she had ever truly laughed. Not since her queenly duties kept her from the hobbies she enjoyed the most, namely practicing her magic or taking Nixie for rides. Every now and again she was able to squeeze in part of a day for leisure, but they were becoming fewer and further between. In fact, the only thing that was able to give her a small amount of comfort and reprieve each day were her interactions with her handmaiden, Rahni.</p><p>Finishing the rest of her wine, Elsa's head swam slightly with a small buzz. She returned to her desk, poured herself another cup and began to sign off on a pile of official documents that required her attention. She read carefully through each one twice before signing off, but soon that task became monotonous and Elsa's mind began to wander. There were reports, trade agreements, legislative papers, but to her they might as well have been used for kindling.</p><p>After an hour of committed focus and after two more cups of wine, Elsa could no longer be bothered to try and make sense of the words in front of her. Again, her mind drifted off track and this time Elsa let it run free as she thought of Rahni.</p><p>At a certain point over the last few years of trying to make sense of her burgeoning sexuality, it became clear that Elsa's calming exercises with her ice magic weren't enough to control the dark urges she was beginning to feel when she thought of Rahni. She had little knowledge when it came to such matters as neither Kai nor Gerda had ever deigned to teach her of them.</p><p>In any event, some relevant books and manuscripts that she had read penned by some of the more forward-thinking scholars of the continent had proven to be far too clinical and detached for Elsa's liking. They described the varying complexities and nuances of same-sex and interracial relationships but only their social implications and impacts.</p><p>That wasn't what Elsa needed.</p><p>What she needed was a more intimate understanding of the topic to come to grips with her own preferences, but she wasn't going to find that in any book Additionally, she had often overhead some more lewd conversations between the numerous servants at Castle Edras, but they were always in hushed whispers and never spoken of openly in front of her. Elsa's station demanded a certain degree of grace and civility so it would have been unsightly of her to join such candid conversations. Once again, that distance only made Elsa feel more lonely.</p><p>Knowledge and experience had come in the form of her loyal handmaiden, Rahni. And with that, Elsa allowed the wine to overwhelm her thoughts as she turned her memory towards the first night they had started playing their games together.</p><p>… … …</p><p>
  <em>Rahni? There's something I'd like to ask you.</em>
</p><p>It was a quiet night only two years ago and they were both twenty at the time. Rahni was helping Elsa undress from her queenly attire, the same as usual. Over time though, it became painfully obvious to Elsa that Rahni was attracted to her. That much was plain in the way Rahni blushed or breathed heavily or shied from eye contact whenever she caught sight of Elsa's skin.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, your grace? Anything.</em>
</p><p>Elsa hadn't felt the need to jump through the usual social hoops to arrive at what she was going to say. Curiosity and anticipation had been driving her crazy so she thought the best approach was to jump right in since she couldn't think of any better ways to broach the subject. She had given it plenty of time for thought, but that had only served to make her more anxious and restless. She needed to act then and there and seize the initiative while she still had the confidence.</p><p>After all, she was a queen and a queen had to be decisive.</p><p>
  <em>Do you…</em>
</p><p>She nearly balked then and there, but managed to push past her awkwardness and uncertainty anyways. If the worst had come to pass and she offended Rahni or if she had been wrong, she could have always acquired a new handmaiden.</p><p>… <em>desire me?</em></p><p>Rahni had blinked in shock and stammered as her cheeks brightened in color more so than usual.</p><p>
  <em>Y- your grace… I- I know not… I am only…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's quite alright if you are. I only ask because I have seen the way you look at me. From what I've read, those signs could indicate attraction and… arousal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are… certainly beautiful, your grace, but such thoughts are high above my station.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you do have them? Thoughts?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I… forgive me. Please, I don't mean to offend you, I never did. I- I only… I…</em>
</p><p>Elsa turned around and laid a gentle hand on Rahni's shoulder, something she had never done before.</p><p>
  <em>Worry not, I take no offence, really. It is only… I wish to understand more about some… part of myself and I could use your help in this regard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, your grace. I live to serve you, name anything and I shall help you as best as I can.</em>
</p><p>Know that I would never press you into anything you would be uncomfortable with and that if I ask too much of you, you are allowed to refuse. You will not be punished in any way. Do you understand?</p><p>Rahni nodded shakily as her eyes turned as round as saucers. Yet beneath them, there was a delicate and familiar sort of hope that Elsa had been searching for.</p><p>
  <em>Good… then will you show me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S-show you what, your grace?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Show me how much you desire me.</em>
</p><p>Rahni hadn't refused.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Elsa lost herself in the pleasant memory, savouring it as a heady and hot bud of arousal had grown up between her own legs. Despite how much she may have wanted to, Elsa never lay with Rahni that night nor any time afterwards when they played their games. Early on, Elsa had set firm ground rules that she was never to be touched at all. Rahni on the other hand, was free to touch herself as much as she pleased as a sort of intimate anatomy lesson for Elsa.</p><p>For Elsa, she needed to know the causes of her desires. She kept her hands only to herself and mimicked the same movements that Rahni made to better understand her own body only when she was alone. Early on, she had learned that if she carried herself to the edge, held herself there, and delayed her release it would be more pleasurable. If she did that several times over multiple periods, the pleasure would be increased by several factors.</p><p>Still, it was as much as she would allow herself to do. They played their game at least once a month – sometimes as frequently as once a week depending on the severity of Elsa's urges – and she often never let herself finish, which took an incredible amount of restraint and willpower. She did so because she knew she could never have what her heart or body truly desired.</p><p>Elsa was a queen and a queen had obligations that suffered no room for distractions of the flesh. So, the little game they played with each other became yet another exercise of self-control for Elsa. If she could understand her preferences, see them, know them, even experience them through another, but never indulge in them herself, then she could control them. Or so she thought.</p><p>Just as she was tempted to reach down beneath the folds of her dress, a polite knock came at the door which snapped her back to reality.</p><p>Blinking out of her reverie, Elsa opened her eyes, scowled, and turned her head up to the door. "Yes?"</p><p>"It is Ziio, your grace," came the reply. "May I come in?"</p><p>Wiping the scowl from her face, Elsa quickly adjusted her position so that she was more presentable. "Yes, come in!" she called out.</p><p>A second later, the small set of double doors opened up and in walked Ziio alongside Gerda who carried a tray of food with her. They both bowed politely, then approached Elsa's desk.</p><p>"Ziio, what can I do for you?" Elsa asked as she pretended to look at an official missive from Karina.</p><p>Ziio gestured with her head towards Gerda, who placed the tray of food on a small side table just off from Elsa's desk. On it was a plate that held grapes, figs, slices of bread, and three different kinds of cheeses; one hard, one soft, and one spreadable.</p><p>"More like what can we do for you," Ziio said kindly as she regarded Elsa with matronly eyes. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Quite fine," Elsa said stiffly as she set down the missive and regarded Ziio and Gerda in turn. "Just… tired, that's all."</p><p>"Being a queen is taxing on you."</p><p>"A great many things are, latest of which is Lord Anselllus's crude remark over my… <em>womanly bounties</em>. That man can be vexing at the best of times and insufferable at the worst."</p><p>Ziio chuckled and shook her head while Gerda made a face of discontentment.</p><p>"Yes, but after today, I imagine he will think twice before he brings that up again," Ziio said. "But, I, as well as Gerda here and some of the councillors have noticed… shall we say a certain gloominess that hangs over you. I share this with you now over concern, we all wish only the best for you."</p><p>Elsa placed her chin on her palm. "Gloominess," she repeated as she drummed her other fingers on her desk. "Yes… well, ruling can't always be fun and games, now can it?"</p><p>"Neither does it always have to be doom and despair," Ziio replied, coming up to the foot of the desk. "When was the last time you took some reprieve from your duties and just looked after yourself for once, instead of the kingdom?"</p><p>Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "I can't recall."</p><p>"Then it is settled," Ziio smiled warmly as she pushed aside the pile of papers on Elsa's desk that she hadn't gotten to yet. "The council shall maintain the peace in your absence over the next few days. In that time, you should rest."</p><p>When Elsa stiffened up and opened her mouth to respond, Ziio cut her off. She was the only one who ever spoke to Elsa in such a manner, which she allowed given how long they had known each other and how familiar they were with each other.</p><p>"Not to worry, your grace," Ziio held up a hand. "I shall keep Lord Ansellus on a short leash. We will tend to things and keep the kingdom from falling apart. Now you should eat. You have become paler than usual as of late and it cannot be good for you."</p><p>"Thank you, both of you," Elsa said sincerely.</p><p>With that, both Ziio and Gerda bowed to Elsa then promptly departed from her office. Deciding to take her advice, Elsa ate the small meal in contended silence and after she was finished, she left her office in a slightly better mood as she made towards the stables.</p><p>It had been far too long since she had gone riding with Nixie.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After she collected her horse from Brygnold and saddled her, Elsa set off out of the gates of Castle Edras and into the city, accompanied by her entire retinue of queensguards, numbering eight in total. Early on in her reign, Elsa made it a point to venture out into the city as often as she could. A good queen needed to interact with the people she ruled and they needed to see her up close. It helped in mitigating the distance between the classes somewhat, though there was always strife between them. Such was the way of life.</p><p>Nixie happily trotted along through the cobblestone streets of Eyrinvale, while people looked up and smiled at Elsa or greeted her with any one of the flour blessings. She made the rounds from the castle, to the harbor where dockworkers were currently unloading the silver bars. Next, she visited the merchant's block where the guild and marketplace were bustling with activity.</p><p>After that, she came by the street of steel where the city's blacksmiths, craftsmen, and alchemists worked. There on, she passed through Fawkes Square which was where the local chapter of the mage's guild was situated, as well as the elven quarter where as the name suggested, most of the city's elves lived. Finally, she along with came to a stop in the district of Crookedtree, where the rest of the commoners lived within the city.</p><p>There, Elsa had frozen over the central plaza, covering it in a thin layer of ice and was currently watching all manner of children, townsfolk, and even some city watchmen play across it. She was sitting on a bench, flanked by her queensguards who stood off of the ice and at the moment, her eyes were fixated on two young girls. They both looked to be about eight years of age and they held on to each other and stumbled and slid across the ice, laughing all the while. They were clearly sisters, something that Elsa always wished she could have but never could.</p><p>They're so happy… so simple, Elsa thought. So free… and unburdened…</p><p>She stayed there a little while longer, occasionally sharing small talk with whichever child or commoner crossed her path until eventually, the sun began to set as dusk approached. Elsa decided to leave the ice where it lay so as to let the townsfolk enjoy it before it melted in the summer heat. With that, she and her escort mounted their horses and returned to the castle.</p><p>Once she spent some more time alone with Nixie, she sent her back to the stables with a belly full of apples then returned to the training yards. Elsa hadn't had the chance to carry out her drills in a long while, so she thought she should make the most of her time off.</p><p>… … …</p><p>In the advancing twilight, Elsa panted heavily as perspiration coated her arms and forehead. Freezing it on the surface of her skin, she cooled herself down then shook it off.</p><p>Afterwards she skirted across the open ground in a zig-zag pattern as she shot jets of ice from her feet with lethal grace. She closed in on three training dummies at the far end of the yard and as she approached them, she leaped high off the ground aided by a burst of snow at her feet. Mid-air, she was as agile and nimble as an acrobat, turning over or flipping head over heels all while shooting out icicles from her hands. Each one found their mark in the three training dummies as they were impaled by long shards of frosty ice.</p><p>As she reached the peak of her ascent, Elsa shot out a stream of her magic and created an ice clone of herself standing on the ground. Tumbling back to earth, Elsa waited until the last possible second before she struck the ground and transposed to her clone directly beneath her. As she appeared in her clone's place, she immediately reached up and easily caught her old reflection, then whirled around to toss it at the dummies. Her frozen sculpture struck and blew them apart in an explosion of icy shrapnel, shredding them to pieces.</p><p>One of the stuffed heads flew over and landed at her feet. Casually, Elsa picked the thing up and threw it high into the air. In the same movement, she forged an ice-sword in her hands then tossed that in a straight line at the dummy's head, impaling it between the eyes. After it fell back to the ground, she casually dusted her hands and brushed off her clothing, finally having expended some of her pent up energy and frustration that had been built up over the past while. All around, the walls and ground of the training yard had been peppered with icy shards and looked as if a wintry hailstorm had blown through.</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, Elsa cleaned up the ice then departed from the yard. She was still frustrated with herself, but it was of a different kind.</p><p>For that, only Rahni could provide assistance.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After bathing and eating supper in her chambers – Elsa had started taking meals there since she could no longer stand the stifling silence and emptiness of the mead hall – she rang the bell to summon Rahni.</p><p>Dutiful and loyal as ever, Rahni showed up within a few moments. Elsa opened the door before she even had a chance to knock as she beckoned her in. While Rahni certainly maintained her quiet and shy demeanour outside of Elsa's chambers, inside she was anything but. As soon as she stepped past the doors and after they were shut, she straightened up and smiled familiarly at Elsa as her round eyes filled with an expectant look.</p><p>Elsa had never felt the need to stand on pointless pretense and every time they played their game, she liked to start straight away. She had already slipped out of her day dress and changed into her nighttime chemise.</p><p>"Strip," Elsa said to Rahni without looking at her as she made her way over to her chaise lounge that sat on the other side of the room. "Then sit."</p><p>As she sat down, she turned and faced Rahni, who had already begun to take off her handmaiden's dress. Elsa watched on with intent focus, adjusting her legs slightly and rubbing her thighs together as her folds became appropriately slick with arousal. That was usually as much sensation as she would allow herself and as agonizing as it could be, she needed to control it.</p><p>Tonight, however, was going to be different. What Elsa craved at the moment was release and since she had a couple more cups of wine with her supper, she was feeling positively hungry for something more. The day as well as the past few weeks had been certainly stressful and draining on Elsa, so just this once she thought she could indulge herself.</p><p>Once Rahni was fully nude and her body exposed before Elsa, she took a long moment to look her up and down like she always did. Rahni was small and perhaps a bit skinny for her age, but her form was always pleasing to Elsa. She sat down on a similar chaise across from Elsa, then waited there with her legs modestly crossed over the other.</p><p>"Rahni."</p><p>"Yes, your grace."</p><p>"You may begin."</p><p>With a shaky sigh and quiet whimper, Rahni parted her legs to reveal that her own sex had begun to weep with lust and anticipation. She then laid back in her chair, baring her full body for Elsa to see as she reached up and tweaked a nipple with one hand. With the other, she slowly ran her fingers up the length of her folds, then slipped them inside to the warm wetness there, moaning rapturously all while keeping her eyes locked on her queen.</p><p>Elsa watched on in silence, squeezing her own thighs together in a meagre attempt to quench some of the heat there.</p><p>Neither of them said another word for a while.</p><p>For the next few minutes, the only sounds came from Rahni, who shifted and squirmed and writhed around in her seat. All the while, she continued to rub herself or pump her fingers in and out as she carried herself ever upward to the summit of her lust. She whimpered and moaned and when that became too loud, she bit her lips to stifle the sounds of her building pleasure.</p><p>Elsa on the other hand remained as still and mute as a stone. She watched Rahni and did nothing else even though her own core wept and cried for stimulation. A fine sheen of sweat had now gathered over them both and Elsa was having an increasingly difficult time maintain her composure and controlling her own urges.</p><p>When Rahni finally came undone, she did so in a quiet and manic sort of way. She finally squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm struck her and threw her head back. Through it all, her hips bucked up and down while her entire body shook with trembling waves as she shuddered and sighed.</p><p>Compelled to motion by Rahni's ecstasy and partially drunken by the wine and her lust, Elsa stood upwards and crossed over the short distance. There, she placed a hand over Rahni's neck which caused her to open her eyes and gasp sharply out of pleasant surprise.</p><p>"Y- your grace! I-,"</p><p>Elsa then reached down and cupped Rahni's sodden folds with her full hand, catching all the stray juices and coating her digits with them. Then, she dipped them into her mouth to savour the taste of Rahni's orgasm, one that had been brought on by observing and yearning for Elsa.</p><p>That small motion alone had been enough to send Rahni over the edge a second time. This time she came more quietly but no less fervently as she stared with her mouth locked in an 'o' up at Elsa. Her eyes were filled with nothing but adoration and devotion to her queen. In the meantime, Elsa licked her fingers clean, resumed her regal composure and returned to her seat. It was certainly behaviour that was more appropriate for a brothel, but Elsa only allowed her composure to slip so when she was alone in the company of Rahni.</p><p>After Rahni finished and got dressed once more, she sat in the chaise across from Elsa as she caught her breath and fanned herself to relieve some of the heat that had filled the room. To aid her, Elsa sent a small flurry of snow overhead in her direction, to which Rahni closed her eyes gratefully.</p><p>"Thank you, your grace," Rahni whispered, her voice still light and airy from the aftershocks of her two orgasms.</p><p>Elsa said nothing but nodded. She hadn't finished, but she was all too happy to simply watch Rahni carry about her delicate ministrations on herself. After a long moment of shared, comfortable silence, they began to speak once more.</p><p>"Forgive me, Rahni," Elsa started. "I… I lost control for a moment there. I should not have touched you that way."</p><p>"You need not apologize, your grace," Rahni smiled bashfully. "I liked it."</p><p>Elsa nodded but remained steadfast. "Rahni… I hope these little sessions do not make you uncomfortable in any way. I would be loath to take advantage of you any more than I already have."</p><p>Rahni blinked in surprise and smiled reassuringly. "They do not, your grace. And you are not taking advantage of me, I live to serve you after all."</p><p>"You are certain? You need not lie, I would take no offence."</p><p>"Quite certain. I… enjoy these games… and it brings me happiness to see that you do as well."</p><p>"Even if you cannot touch me?"</p><p>"I would not wish to sully your honour by doing so. You are a queen; I am but your humble servant."</p><p>"You would not dishonour me," Elsa sighed. "I must admit, I often wish to experience everything you have to offer for myself, but… I simply cannot. As much as I would like to lay with you, I'm afraid what happened just now is as much as I can allow."</p><p>Rahni nodded and remained silent. She was ever thoughtful, ever considerate, and ever loyal.</p><p>"I have duties and obligations to fulfill, producing an heir chief among them. The very thought repulses me, but so do many things about being a queen," Elsa looked away from Rahni and shut her eyes. "If only I wasn't…"</p><p>"I understand, your grace," Rahni said softly. "You need not explain yourself to me."</p><p>"Just the same, I feel compelled to. Your company has been one of my only sources of comfort, Rahni, ever since I inherited the throne. I want you to know that. But you know that we… cannot be. These games are as close as I dare to explore this side of myself and you have been extraordinarily kind, patient, and understanding with me. I- I feel… thank you, Rahni. Truly."</p><p>Rahni smiled warmly, though a bit sadly as well. "It is the least I can do, your grace. I would never betray your trust and confidence. The only thing I wish is for you to be happy. What little I can do to help you with that, I will."</p><p>"I know… you are a good one, I know that," Elsa rose from her seat and walked over to Rahni.</p><p>There, she laid a hand on her shoulder as they looked into each other's eyes. For a moment, she struggled between dismissing her loyal handmaiden or ravishing her right there like she's always wanted to. Instead, she settled on the former but not before allowing herself the small pleasure of tweaking Rahni's cheek and hooking a finger beneath her chin.</p><p>Rahni shut her eyes and hummed pleasantly, lingering there like that a moment longer before rising from her seat and departing from Elsa's chambers. By now, she understood when Elsa needed her time alone and so, without another word, she graciously left and shut the door quietly behind her.</p><p>Elsa watched the space where she had just been sitting then shut her eyes and sighed deeply. Feeling a little sad and still craving release, Elsa went over to her bed to tend to her own needs.</p><p>Once she climbed in, she turned around on her back then reached beneath her night slip to slide her fingers through her own folds as Rahni had. Drunk on the wine and her own lust as she was, curiosity overwhelmed her as she coated her fingers with her nectar then pushed them into her mouth, savouring her own heady, potent taste. Elsa let out a soft, heavenly moan then continued to rub her sensitive bud with one hand while with the other she sucked her fingers clean.</p><p>For several weeks now, she had pushed herself to the edge and held herself there, never descending from the peak in a desperate struggle for control. Tonight, however, Elsa needed release more than anything else.</p><p>After her fingers were clean, Elsa reached down and tweaked her nipple while with her other hand, she penetrated herself with two fingers, rubbing her bud with her palm in the same motion. Then, she began to pump them in and out as she began masturbating in earnest. Elsa continued on like that while soft sighs, moans, and whimpers filled the room once more. She thought of Rahni's nude body, she thought of how warm and soft and inviting her skin would be, she thought of how delicate and dainty her lips were, she thought of how heavenly it would feel to experience her in full and in every way possible.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and through it all, the increasing pleasure spread all across her body, ending at her digits and toes which tingled with electricity. Every one of her nerves sang and spun with latent energy that raced out of the gray matter of her brain and up and down her spine. Her muscles began to clench and tense up, pulling taut like bowstrings before the final release. All stress and thoughts and doubts vanished from Elsa's mind as her head, body, and soul were filled with warmth, light, and bliss.</p><p>Moments later she arrived at her peak, an achingly quick process. She held herself there for a moment, savouring and drawing out every last ounce of agonizing pleasure. Then, she released her nipple then adjusted it to rub her bud. With her other hand, she inserted a third finger and pushed it all the way in.</p><p>After weeks of pent up frustration and energy, Elsa finally relinquished control as she allowed herself to plummet from her peak. She came with such explosive force that her orgasm struck her like a tsunami wave, starting out from the center of her core before blossoming and radiating out in a fiery wave of heat and tingling arcs of electricity.</p><p>Elsa seized up and arched her back, pushing her feet and head back down into the soft material of her bed as a strangled, desperate cry of release scraped her throat raw. Colourful stars exploded behind her eyes, then vanished into blackness as she rode out the crippling intensity of her orgasm. Her entire body quivered and shook and shuddered, her toes and fingers splayed out, her back arched the full way, her muscles contracted and released all at once.</p><p>After it was finished, Elsa loosened up and melted into her bed, panting heavily. Then, she began to weep softly. Elsa didn't even resist as tears stung her eyes and raced down her face, staining her bedsheets. They were not tears of happiness, nor sadness, but those of sweet absolution.</p><p>For just a short time, she wasn't a queen or a ruler or a monarch. She was just Elsa and the only thing she had ever desired to be. There was no kingdom to command, there were no responsibilities to tend to, there were no expectations on her. She was naked and alone in her room and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.</p><p>She cried until she fell asleep and when she did, she slept better than she had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Evil's Soft First Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Got you now," Anna whispered as she slowly and quietly retrieved a broadhead arrow from her quiver and nocked it to the bowstring.</p><p>Keeping her breathing steady and her eyes on the young buck a small distance away from her, she held her recurve bow horizontally while drawing the string back beneath her chin. Just before she released, the wind adjusted and blew in strongly from the left, forcing her to rethink her decision. She adjusted her aim slightly higher and off-center from the buck to compensate for the winds then she released the arrow.</p><p>It flew on a sidewinding arc and true to Anna's aim, the wind curved the arrow through the air back onto her target. The buck had barely glanced up when the arrow struck his side and pierced straight through his heart. He only managed to let off a steamy huff of air as his breath left his lungs and he died instantly, without pain.</p><p>Anna looped her recurve bow across her back then descended from her position, hidden high up in the branches of a tall tree. She deftly maneuvered downwards through the three, dropping here or sliding along the truck there until she reached the lowermost boughs. From that point, she quickened her pace and hopped ahead along through the treetops then once she reached the clearing where the deer was, she jumped down and landed on nimble feet.</p><p>On the ground once more, Anna went over to the fallen deer and knelt by its side. "Thank you, ser deer," she said softly as she rubbed his fur gently.</p><p>Afterwards, she pulled her arrow free then hoisted the carcass up and her shoulder before making her way out of the forest. Normally, she would have skinned and gutted the carcass then and there, but Anna was nearby a small village. She could earn a decent bit of coin by selling the carcass to the local innkeeper and that way, Anna didn't have to cook it herself. It had been months living off the land for her and tonight, she thought she could use a warm meal and a soft bed inside of an inn instead of sleeping rough in the wilds.</p><p>As she made her way out of the woods, she began to strain against its weight. As soon as she broke through the treeline and entered a grassy meadow, she placed her fingers to her lips and whistled a sharp note.</p><p>After a few seconds, Ulav poked his broad head from out beneath some underbrush and cantered over to Anna, neighing softly as he approached his master. Once he stopped in front of her, he waited patiently as Anna loaded the deer carcass across his rump and secured it in place. Then, she removed her bow from her back and stored it in Ulav's saddlebags before mounting up, clicking her tongue twice as she pulled on his reins and set him off at a trot.</p><p>"Okay, boy," Anna said as she patted his neck affectionately. "Come on."</p><p>Anna was twenty-three years old now and had been a ranger for the past five years of her life. The path was long and hard, but Anna felt right at home in the wilds. Her life was constant travel and work. Even so, while rangers may have been respected by many, some treated Anna with more callous attitudes since she was a woman.</p><p>Ever since her induction into the ranks of the rangers, she continued to earn a reputation for herself by being the first woman to do so. While most rangers preferred to keep to themselves – and Anna was no different – she had the unfortunate luck of attracting attention everywhere she went simply because she was a female ranger.</p><p>Where she travelled, word invariably spread up to the point that she became a figure of small infamy. Her appearance was also off-putting to some. Her scarred face – though still quite beautiful – and her well-travelled, often mud-stained clothing drew wary glances from those that laid eyes on her. In any event, Anna was used to such treatment. After all, she was just a lowborn bastard.</p><p>After exiting the Dales proper and finding the road, Anna set off northwest towards the small village she had passed by earlier. She was a few days ride north of Blackgaard and Anna hadn't been this close to home in a long while. Around her, the summer day was overcast and colder than was usual for this early into the season. The promise of precipitation hung thick in the air as heavy winds blew all about. Anna looked up to the sky from beneath her hood and furrowed her brows in thought. The rain wasn't what bothered her.</p><p>"Too early for frost, it's still the middle of summer," Anna thought aloud. "Strange tidings across the land as of late. Even those with the thickest of skins and warmest of blood have taken notice of the advancing cold."</p><p>Whatever was happening, it certainly did not bold well even if it meant the rangers had plenty more work on their hands at the moment in investigating the odd occurrences.</p><p>Shrugging off a chill that crept down her spine, Anna turned her focus back to the road and adjusted her hood around her head. Next, she covered the lower half of her face with her scarf then continued travelling down the road as a light drizzle settled in.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Hours later and nearing dusk, Anna arrived at the village. It was a small, dreary-looking little hamlet that was settled beneath the snowline and held a population of only a few dozen. There was a central road that passed straight through and continued northwest. Lining it on either side was a small number of wooden huts with thatched roofs, at the center of which was the inn. It was easily the largest structure of the village and stood at two storeys tall, composed of mud bricks and wooden slats.</p><p>Anna slowly rode in, passing by a few children who gawked at her and a few adults who steered well clear of her path. She stopped in front of the inn, where she hitched Ulav in front of a watering and feeding station. Then, went around his rear to retrieve the deer carcass after which she hoisted the thing up over her shoulder and approached the inn's entrance.</p><p>The drizzle that had started earlier had devolved into a steady downpour and as Anna walked, her boots squelched in the mud. As she came upon the doors to the inn, two gruff-looking farmers cast her a wary glance then returned to their conversation. Pressing past them, Anna entered the inn where she was greeted by a blazing hearth, casting off the chill that had settled over her.</p><p>A few more villagers turned up from their food and drink to study Anna, then quickly shrugged and returned to their business. In the meantime, Anna went over to the innkeeper who was a gray-haired woman currently wiping a few tankards clean with a rag.</p><p>Unceremoniously, Anna deposited laid the deer carcass straight on the counter, then uncovered her face but kept her hood up. "How much?" she asked.</p><p>The innkeeper glanced up at Anna in surprise, not because she was a ranger but because of her scars. "For the deer? Hmm," she leaned forward inspected its state. "Pelt's good, meat's fresh… I'll give you fifteen silver pieces for it. Haven't got any crowns."</p><p>"Done," Anna said, then took a look around. "Have anything to drink?"</p><p>"Of course, we do. Mead flavoured with wintergreen berries, Horst's very own recipe."</p><p>"I'll have a tankard and," Anna sniffed the air and caught the delicious scent of baked dough and roasted fillings. "A plate of whatever you have in the oven back there."</p><p>"I'll bring it right over," the innkeeper said as she placed down twelve silver pieces, the remaining amount from their trade. "Grab a seat, I'll find you."</p><p>Nodding her thanks, Anna slipped the coins into her pouch at her belt then made her way through the inn. She found a quiet spot in a secluded corner dimly lit by a single candle, then sat down. There, she could observe the entire inn. To pass the time, she withdrew a long, wooden smoking pipe from another leather pouch then stuffed it full of dried pipe leaf. Then, she lit it with the candle and took a long puff as she leaned back in her seat.</p><p>No sooner had she done that when she was approached by the two gruff farmers from outside.</p><p>"Leave it, I'm telling you Adirn, leave it!"</p><p>"Shove off ya git! Oi! Ranger!"</p><p>Anna sighed and looked over to the two men standing in front of her. The man called Adirn was quite obviously drunk and his friend was desperately trying to pull him back from causing trouble. She regarded them with an impassive expression as she waited for whatever was going to happen next.</p><p>"You," Adirn jabbed a finger at Anna. "How'd a moppet like you become a ranger? Eh! Thought women weren't allowed in their ranks. What'd you do, eh? Did you lay down and let them fuck you? Is that what you did?"</p><p>"Adirn!" his friend cautioned as he clamped a hand around his shoulder. "Leave it! She's the Red Wolf, this one!"</p><p>Adirn blinked dumbly at his friend, then sneered back at Anna. "Red Wolf? Did your mother fuck the wolf, or was that your father? That how you got those scars on your face?"</p><p>He was pressing uncomfortably close to Anna now, close enough that she could smell the ale on his breath. Carefully, she adjusted her position so that she was facing him then she slowly reached down and touched the hilt of her sword which she kept in a sheath at her belt. Adirn's friend had noticed this gesture and backed off accordingly, but Adirn hadn't.</p><p>Unperturbed, he pressed on. Around them, a hush had fallen over the entire inn.</p><p>"Oi! Are you bloody daft? I'm talking to you, girl!"</p><p>"It was neither my father nor my mother," Anna replied as she stood up from her chair. "I'm just a bastard, abandoned as a babe. As for the scars on my face, I got them from the same wolf whose pelt adorns my shoulders."</p><p>Adirn opened his mouth to say something else, then thought better of it when he finally glanced down and noticed that Anna had partially drawn her sword, exposing the gleaming metal that caught the light. As if on cue, his senses returned to him and he stumbled away from Anna, stammering and muttering something incoherently.</p><p>"Apologies," his friend said as he dragged him out. "He's a good man he is… just loses his senses when he's had the drink."</p><p>Anna sighed then sank back into her chair, drawing on a long puff of smoke as the two farmers departed from the inn. Slowly, conversation and noise returned to the inn though from Anna could hear, she was now the subject of conversation since her identity had slipped out during the altercation. A conversation between four halflings – the result of intermingling between humans and dwarves – caught her attention the most. She passed the time by observing them from the darkness of her corner, occasionally lighting up her face as she drew in a puff of smoke from her pipe.</p><p>"That woman in the corner, who is she?"</p><p>"She's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What her right name is, no one's heard, but round here… she's known as the Red Wolf."</p><p>"The Red Wolf? Truly?"</p><p>"I heard she pinned an apple to a tree as it was thrown through the air from two hundred paces away. With a single arrow!"</p><p>"Me cousin's boy was rescued from the jaws of a bear by the Red Wolf. Shot the beast full of a quiver of arrows in the blink of an eye."</p><p>"Can handle a blade as well as a bow. I'm surprised she didn't gut Adirn right there."</p><p>"It was only a hundred and fifty paces" Anna mused to herself. "And that bear was crazed by sickness and weakened by hunger."</p><p>Just then, the innkeeper returned as she placed down a plate with a steaming pie filled with bits of beef, bacon, potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, and hot gravy. Next, she set down a tankard of mead on the table along with a fork, then straightened up to regard Anna.</p><p>"I thank you, ranger, for not stirring up a ruckus. Adirn can be a bit blockheaded so I apologize on his behalf."</p><p>"None necessary," Anna said.</p><p>The innkeeper nodded. "Will ye be needing anything else?"</p><p>"A room for the night, if you have any extra."</p><p>"We do. And tell you what, I'll let you have the night for free. On account of Adirn's poor manners. It'll be the third door on the left up the stairs."</p><p>"Many thanks."</p><p>With that, the innkeeper turned and left Anna to sup in peace.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After supper, Anna retired upstairs to her room for the night. There, she finally removed her hood from over her head and stripped out of her gear. Once she was down to just her tunic and breeches, she kicked off her boots then deposited her belongings on a chair in front of a crackling fireplace to dry off the rain that had accumulated on them.</p><p>Then, she went over to a nearby washbasin and cleansed the road dirt and grime from her face, after which she examined her reflection on a piece of polished metal. The scars stretched over her cheek and right eye, cutting through the brow. Still, they had healed well, with only thin lines remaining that testified to the experiences she endured during the trials of the frost. Her crimson hair was always styled into a half-up-half-down ponytail with a few locks that framed her face. Her eyes remained as bright and teal as ever. Her freckles – the only remaining vestige of her youth – were sprinkled across her face. Her body was kept toned and muscular from the frequent physical exertion required by rough travel.</p><p>Yawning loudly and stretching languidly, Anna sank down into the soft, feather bed and shut her eyes, falling asleep straight away.</p><p>… … …</p><p>The next morning, she woke at first light. Anna wasn't a heavy sleeper and couldn't afford to be one if she slept alone in the wilds as she often did. A ranger always had to keep their eyes and ears sharp, so that meant sleeping lightly with a weapon close by. Rising out of bed, Anna set about donning her gear.</p><p>She started first with her fur-lined leather boots, which rose up to her knees. Once she laced them on, she reached for her quilted gambeson which she wore over her tunic. It was a thick, padded garment meant to be worn underneath armour to provide extra cushioning and covered much of her body. Next, she slipped into a short-sleeved chainmail shirt which she wore over top. After that, she donned her hardened leather armour which was a vest that covered her whole upper body, shoulders, as well as the upper parts of her arms. Then, she slipped on her gloves over top which she wore metal bracers. Finally, she wrapped her wolf cloak around her shoulders and clasped it shut underneath her neck, followed up by her woollen scarf.</p><p>Ranger armour had to be lightweight and flexible, offering the best balance between protection and mobility. Additionally, it had to be able to be equipped by oneself, without the assistance of others due to their solitary nature. While the gear Anna wore was tailor-made to her size, it was utilitarian in purpose and design. In fact, when she was in full ranger regalia, she was often mistaken at a distance for a man and only when she spoke was the illusion lifted.</p><p>Afterwards, she strapped on her belt that held her dagger and sword, classified as an arming sword. They were standard issue ranger weapons aside from their bows which were each uniquely handcrafted by their respective owner. The blade length of her dagger was nine inches, while the blade length of the sword was thirty inches. Both had cross-shaped guards, leather-wrapped grips, and circular pommels. While they weren't pretty by any means, they were solidly constructed and got the job done.</p><p>Stepping out into the damp dawn, Anna turned her head up to the sky and was relieved to see that it had stopped raining. She turned her attention down the road, then strode over to the local notice board in search of work she could pick up. Nothing piqued her interest – mostly villagers asking around to borrow a tool here, or a bushel of grain there – until she was approached by a man nearby who was feeding his chickens.</p><p>"You there," the man pointed at Anna. "You a ranger?"</p><p>Anna turned to the man and nodded. "I am. Have you any need of one?"</p><p>"Nay, but there's something else that may interest you. Another one of your folk came through here just two nights past."</p><p>"On business?"</p><p>"Aye. I'm the one who hired him. Asked him to look into a wagon of supplies that went missing on the road from Troll's Cairn. It was due here a week ago."</p><p>The man had Anna's full attention now. Troll's Cairn was the northernmost settlement in all of Marlogne, serving as the last point of contact before the Sigh and the uncharted frozen wastes beyond. Kristovffer was also from that same settlement and Anna hadn't seen him since last winter.</p><p>"This ranger, what did he look like?" Anna asked.</p><p>The man rubbed his head. "Burly fellow he was… wore a hood though, so wasn't much else I could see. Odd thing too, he rode a reindeer," he shrugged. "If you're heading that way, mayhaps you could look into it yourself? Don't know what became of the other ranger, but I only pay for a contract once the work is done."</p><p>"What supplies was the wagon transporting?"</p><p>"Grain sacks, potatoes, turnips, and carrots. We need them now since our crop was destroyed by the frost. Unnatural it is."</p><p>"Keep your coin. I'll see what I can learn about your missing wagon."</p><p>"Thank ye, truly. Four blessings upon you, ranger."</p><p>Anna turned on her heel, crossed the muddy road, then mounted Ulav once more. Feeling a sense of renewed purpose, she rode off at a canter out of the village and down the road, heading northwest towards Troll's Cairn.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By midday, she reached the site of the wagon. It had been heading in the opposite direction, back towards the village and true as the man had said, it was laden with foodstuffs. However, it had been run off the road, carving deep tracks into the mud and turning over on its side in a ditch. The two horses that were pulling it were ravaged, their entrails spilling out and staining the earth red. Various bite and claw marks covered their flesh, but aside from that, no other corpses were to be seen.</p><p>Anna dismounted Ulav and looped her bow and quiver around her back. Then, she approached the site and examined it closely for clues.</p><p>"Hmm… tracks all around," Anna knelt and pressed a finger into the still damp soil. "Horses have been dead a while, few days at least," she turned her attention to the wounds on the horses. "But no bandits could have done this. These horses were torn apart while they were still alive. Bite and claw marks all over, but nothing eaten. Scavengers haven't even been here yet, I wonder why?" she sniffed the rotting flesh and found that the stench was far more offending than it should be for that stage of decomposition. "Meat's foul. Poisoned or tainted maybe."</p><p>Anna stood up and walked around the site, examining the state of the various foodstuffs strewn across the ground. At random, she picked up a potato and found that it was blackened and slimy with rot. She dropped it immediately and found that it was all the same as the rest. Whatever happened, it was as if a blight had suddenly struck and caused everything in the surrounding area to immediately decay.</p><p>"More tracks. These ones are more fresh," Anna noted as she stopped and knelt once more. "Reindeer hooves. Kristovffer stopped here and then continued towards Troll's Cairn, following whatever did this."</p><p>Picking up the trail, Anna mounted Ulav and set off once again.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Two days later, she finally came within view of Troll's Cairn by evening, which was situated on the banks of the shivering sea and sat at the base of a mountain range before the Sigh. She had been following Kristovffer's trail, sojourning where he had camped and still, she had not seen hide nor hair of him.</p><p>What greeted her though was a bizarre sight for this time of year. The entire village was frozen over. Thick and tall snowdrifts lined the roads, ice encased entire buildings, and a deathly chill was hanging on the air, despite the warm summer breeze blowing at Anna's back. She was standing on a small hill, observing the scenery below when a twig snapped behind her and caught her attention.</p><p>Immediately, she readied an arrow and nocked it as she aimed towards the shadowy underbrush behind her. In response, the interloper whistled a steady and distinctive note, which Anna recognized to be the song of a jackdaw bird and the ranger call sign for approaching another in the wilds. Anna relaxed and lowered her bow, after which she whistled the return call.</p><p>Only then did Kristovffer emerge from the shadows, lowering his hood as he did. "Anna, still dumb and daft are ye?"</p><p>"You breathe so loudly I could have shot you in the dark," Anna replied.</p><p>They both regarded each other coolly for a moment, then chuckled as they approached each other and hugged.</p><p>"How are you?" Kristovffer asked as he rubbed Anna's head with his knuckles in the way she always hated.</p><p>"Ugh, enough!" Anna shoved him away and smiled. "Fine, just fine. Yourself?"</p><p>"Aye, been getting on well enough. What brings you this far north?"</p><p>Anna pointed towards the frozen village. "Tracking a missing wagon at first, then tracking you."</p><p>"Nasty business wasn't it?" Kristovffer asked as his expression turned more serious.</p><p>"I saw," Anna nodded. "Do you know what happened? I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"Nor have I. The whole thing was frosted over with ice when I first came upon it."</p><p>"Same as the village? How could it be? It's the middle of summer and we're still below the snowline."</p><p>"Damned if I know. That's what I came up here to find out."</p><p>"Any luck?"</p><p>"Saw you coming not long back. I wanted to wait for you."</p><p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Afraid of a little cold?"</p><p>"Not the cold, you bastard," Kristovffer frowned. "There's something wrong here… the whole village is missing. Not a soul to be seen."</p><p>Anna nodded in understanding, then fixed her gaze on the frozen village. "Come on then. Let's see if we can't find out where everyone went."</p><p>She called out for Ulav who was grazing some distance away and, in the meantime, Kristovffer whistled for his mount. A moment later, Sven – the reindeer – poked his head out from the treeline and rumbled deeply as he spotted the familiar trio. Climbing atop their respective mounts, Anna and Kristovffer made their way down the hill and back to the road, crossing into Troll's Cairn.</p><p>Along the way, the verdant summer growth around them abruptly turned into a wintry landscape as they entered the icy anomaly. Immediately, their breath began to fog in front of them and below, Ulav and Sven grew agitated as they snorted and pawed at the snowy ground beneath them, hesitating to move any further.</p><p>"Shh," Anna reached down and patted Ulav's neck in an attempt to calm him. "Easy, boy, go easy now."</p><p>"Agh, damn it, it's no use," Kristovffer climbed down from Sven and retrieved his bow and quiver from his saddlebags. "Something's spooking them, better to go on foot."</p><p>Anna did the same and with a slap on his rump, she sent Ulav running off to a safe distance, but still within earshot.</p><p>Together, they both walked the rest of the short way towards Troll's Cairn. Nightfall had descended upon them in full now, but thanks to the white frost blanketing the world, the moonlight cast a pale glow that bounced off of everything and illuminated their path. Once they crossed through the village gates and the perimeter fences, an eerie silence settled upon them. Only the crunch of their boots on the ground made any noise. There was no wind, no wildlife, and no signs of anybody at all. It was as if the entire village had up and suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" Anna whispered as they patrolled the empty streets. "Nothing, absolute silence."</p><p>"Aye. The village should be clamouring this time. Most folk would be at the Pellar's Cauldron, the inn," Kristovffer replied.</p><p>"This frost isn't natural… it's magical."</p><p>"You… you don't suppose the queen has anything to do with this do you?"</p><p>"Queen Elsa? How do you suppose that?"</p><p>"She's the first cryomancer in history, isn't she? And not long after she ascends the throne, strange tales start spreading across the land."</p><p>"I doubt it. There's no way she could have journeyed this far north without us knowing about it."</p><p>"Maybe she could have opened a portal? She's got the Arch-Mage and the guild at her command."</p><p>"What reason would she have to open a portal here, just to freeze everything over? Queen Elsa couldn't have done this… some other dark magic must be at work here."</p><p>"We'll know soon enough," Kristovffer shivered slightly as he pulled up his scarf to cover his face. "Let's keep moving."</p><p>As they walked, everywhere they looked revealed only more deathly stillness and silence. Doors and window shutters loosely swayed in the wind. The wind howled low and mournfully. Ice and rime clung to nearly every surface. They noticed that though some of the houses were boarded up and barricaded, nothing alive stirred inside them.</p><p>Before long, they crossed a narrow path and entered the Pellar's Cauldron. Inside, chilly mist hovered over the ground and parted before their wake as they explored the empty and ruined hall. Once inside and out of the cold, Kristovffer reached for a torch in a nearby wall sconce and lit it using his flint and steel. Then, he carefully made his way inwards, casting his firelight all about while Anna followed behind with her bow at the ready. Tables and furniture were strewn all about, the hearth was long cold, and the first signs of conflict became apparent.</p><p>Bloodstains were splashed and smattered all over the floors and walls, pooling in thick, congealed puddles on the cobblestones. Woodcutting axes, picks, shovels, and scythes which had been used as weapons were littered across the ground. Most disconcerting of all, however, was the fact that no corpses were to be seen anywhere.</p><p>Anna inspected a tankard still half full of frozen ale, then flipped a plate of food over, finding that it was quite stuck. "Some kind of fight must have broken out… happened quickly too, by the looks of it. Most people here were still eating and drinking."</p><p>"I can see that, aye," Kristovffer said. "You don't need to tell me everything."</p><p>"I talk to myself," Anna shrugged. "It's a habit of mine. Helps me think."</p><p>She looked over to Kristovffer, who had visibly turned several shades paler beneath his hood. He was fidgeting with a carving knife in his hand, then tossed it aside as he looked around. Even if the burly man was usually jovial, it clearly disturbed him to see his hometown turned into a bloodbath.</p><p>"If there was a fight, where are the survivors?" Kristovffer asked. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>As if on cue, a clamour broke out from the kitchen as numerous pots and pans were knocked over. Anna nocked an arrow to her bow while Kristovffer drew his sword and held the torch out, awaiting whatever had caused the noise. A snapping sound echoed out from the kitchen, followed by a gurgling, sinister growl that sent shivers racing down both of their spines.</p><p>Anna nodded to Kristovffer, who was standing closest to the kitchen and together, they both inched their way forwards. Once they crossed the threshold and rounded a corner, they spotted the source of the noise.</p><p>It was a woman, turned away from them and hunched over a partially devoured carcass of a deer. She was dressed in full furs with a hood that covered her head. When Anna and Kristovffer entered the kitchen, she paid them no mind as she was currently busy shoving handfuls of rotten deer flesh into her mouth.</p><p>"Hello?" Kristovffer gingerly approached the woman. "Are you alright?"</p><p>As soon as he had spoken, the woman turned and faced Kristovffer. Her eyes burned bright blue with unnatural energy. Much of the skin on the lower half of her face had been torn away, revealing her open throat and grinning bloody teeth. Her torso had been ripped open, partially revealing her bare rib cage as well as her organs underneath. Despite her grievous wounds, no blood poured out and the woman somehow remained upright.</p><p>Worst of all, she opened her bloody mouth and let loose a shrill and bone-chilling roar as she began advancing upon the pair.</p><p>"What the-" Kristovffer recoiled and stumbled over a fallen pot, falling on his back.</p><p>Before the woman descended upon him to tear into his flesh, Anna loosed an arrow and pierced the woman through the shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Afterward, she quickly knelt down to help Kristovffer back to his feet. Once they were both upright once more, the woman shrieked and growled, pawing at her shoulder until she tore loose from her mooring in the wall.</p><p>Anna immediately shot another arrow through her knee, which knocked her to the ground and gave them time to back away. The woman, however, carried on and struggled to her feet, limping after them again.</p><p>"What accursed devilry is this?!" Kristovffer cursed as he waved his torch at her.</p><p>Anna nocked yet another arrow and shot the woman straight through the throat, causing her to jerk back and stumble. Even with the three arrows she had sustained, the woman howled once more and charged at them both.</p><p>Stepping forward, Kristovffer rammed his sword straight through the woman's chest and buried the blade halfway in. What should have been a killing stroke proved to be useless. The woman continued to lunge forward on the blade, burying it up to the hilt as she clawed for Kristovffer's face. He shouted in panic then and as he backed away, he pressed the torch to the woman's body.</p><p>That seemed to produce killing results as the woman shrieked and howled as flames lapped at her furs and consumed her entire form. She desperately struggled to bat away the flames then stumbled back, allowing Kristovffer to pull his sword free from her chest. After that, she crumpled to the ground as she succumbed to the flames.</p><p>At that same moment, another clattering of objects caught Anna's attention. All the commotion had drawn unfortunate attention to themselves. In the mead hall where they had just been, two men came bursting through the doors, both looking freshly slain. They each focused their blue eyes on Anna and Kristovffer respectively, then with a low, throaty moan, they charged straight at them.</p><p>"Damn it!" Anna cursed and dropped her bow to draw her sword.</p><p>Cramped as the inside of the inn was, she didn't have room to maneuver or time to nock another arrow.</p><p>As the wailing wounded man ran full tilt at Anna, she sidestepped his charge then sliced him across the back, knocking him to the floor. Immediately, he scrambled to his feet once more and leaped at Anna, tackling her over a table and knocking them both to the ground.</p><p>Anna's sword fell from her grasp and she desperately crawled over to reach it. Just as she was about to lay her fingers on it, the man viciously flipped her over, opened his mouth to bite, then descended upon her throat. She raised her arms just in time to defend herself as the man sunk his teeth into her bracers. While she struggled beneath him, Anna drew her dagger from behind her back and plunged it into his side, through his ribcage, and straight into his heart.</p><p>Even then, the man hissed and swiped his hands at her head. Anna cried out in shock and disbelief, then stabbed the man three more times in his heart. Each blow was more ineffective than the last and on the third, the blade of her dagger became wedged against his ribs and stuck there. At that same moment, he reared up and roared again, giving Anna enough time to kick him off and back away.</p><p>She looked around for anything else to use as a weapon and in her desperation, she settled her gaze on a silver dinner fork that was inside of her reach. Picking it up, Anna rose to her feet and rushed over to the man before stabbing him through the eye several times with the fork. Her momentum and weight carried her forward as she toppled into him and they both collapsed to the floor.</p><p>The man shrieked and howled and convulsed, then finally died as he fell still. Anna panted heavily, then withdrew the fork from his eye as she searched for Kristovffer.</p><p>At the moment, he was pinned up against the hearth by the other man. During some point in their melee, Kristovffer dropped the torch but he had managed to cut off one of his arms, though he continued to hiss and bite and claw at him. With a mighty roar, he kicked him away then prepared to deliver a deadly blow. As the man rushed at him, Kristovffer swung out in an arc and caught him by the neck, lopping off his entire head.</p><p>For a long moment, both of them panted heavily as they caught their breaths and tried to wrap their minds around what they had just encountered. No other attackers came upon them and they were now relatively safe once more.</p><p>Anna retrieved her fallen weapons, then went over to Kristovffer's side. "Are you hurt?" she asked.</p><p>"No, just winded," Kristovffer shook his head. "You?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"What the hell were these things? They didn't bleed, they didn't draw breath!"</p><p>Anna furrowed her brows and examined the utensil in her hand. "Only this silver fork did the trick. Silver and fire."</p><p>Just then, the decapitated head of the man that lay on the ground snarled as he snapped his jaws opened and closed. He had no body to command and yet he glared at Anna and Kristovffer with unquenchable hatred and insatiable hunger. A small distance away, his disembodied hand crawled across the ground as if possessed by a will of its own.</p><p>"Enough of this!" Kristovffer moved forward to retrieve his torch and burn the thing.</p><p>"Wait!" Anna warned as she stepped in front of him. "We must bring word of this to Declan."</p><p>"What do you propose?"</p><p>"We show him this… thing. He'll know what it is."</p><p>"You intend to bring that back with us?!"</p><p>"I do. We need a sack to store it," Anna glanced down at the head, still trying to bite them. "A thick one, at that."</p><p>They spent the next minutes combing over the ruined interior of the inn, trying to piece together what happened. In the kitchen, Anna found two sacks full of vegetables that were rotten and frozen, much like the ones she had seen at the wagon. Emptying them both out, Anna returned to the mead hall and stashed the still-mouthing head and the still-reaching hand inside of one sack, then as an extra protective measure she doubled bagged it with the other one. Once she drew the drawstring tightly closed, she found Kristovffer who was standing outside of the mead hall, crouching in the empty town square.</p><p>"Tracks in the snow here," Kristovffer pointed out a great myriad of footprints that indicated a whole host of people moving in one direction. "Leading north, into the Sigh."</p><p>"The Sigh? What madness could have driven them there?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Perhaps it was the same things that attacked them which forced them to flee."</p><p>"Flee… or were taken."</p><p>Kristovffer rose to his full height and fixed Anna with a hard look. "I know what you're going to say."</p><p>"We can't," Anna said, matching his gaze. "None who have gone ranging into the Sigh have ever returned. It's too dangerous, we need to ride for Blackgaard with all haste and inform Declan."</p><p>"The trail is still fresh."</p><p>"There's nothing but blizzards and ice further north. You'll lose the trail and become lost yourself."</p><p>Kristovffer scowled and turned away from Anna, keeping his gaze northwards. "Aye, damn it, you're right. But these people... this was my home."</p><p>"You can't find them if you're dead."</p><p>Finally, Kristovffer relented as he took one last look around his ruined home and turned around, walking past Anna without another word.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"Only silver and fire? You're certain?" Declan asked.</p><p>He frowned as he studied the snarling, disembodied head that had been placed on the table in front of him, as well as some of the other ranger veterans.</p><p>Anna and Kristovffer had returned to Blackgaard straight from Troll's Cairn after several days of travel. Along the way, they passed through the village from earlier where they informed the folk of the disturbing news from Troll's Cairn. They were then urged to evacuate and move further south, which they initially scoffed at until Anna showed them the same grim token of proof.</p><p>"Indeed," Anna nodded. "They seemed to feel no pain, nor bled from the wounds they had sustained. Not even when I stabbed one of them thrice through the heart did he fall. Only when Kristovffer lit one on fire with his torch or when I stabbed one through the eye with a silver folk did they finally die."</p><p>To illustrate their point, she rammed her dagger straight through the severed hand, pinning it to the table after it had tried to crawl away. Even then, its fingers still continued to reach and grab uselessly.</p><p>Kristovffer grimaced and crossed his arms. "The whole village seems to have succumbed to these blighted creatures. Not a soul alive was found. We found tracks, a great host of them, heading further north. Into the Sigh."</p><p>"Damn," Declan sighed and rubbed his eyes as he straightened up. "Damn it all."</p><p>"What were these creatures?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Wights… the risen dead," Declan replied as he lowered his hands and placed them both flat against the table. "Only a powerful necromancer could have resurrected them… if not, then it can only mean the Children have returned."</p><p>A heated swell of argument followed after that statement as all gathered rangers began to speak and question each other at once. Loudest among them was Harrald, ever the thorniest and prickliest one of the lot.</p><p>"The Children of the Frost? Impossible!" Harrald stated. "Their race died off thousands of years ago, along with the Snow Elves."</p><p>As the arguing continued all around them, Anna and Kristovffer looked at each other and sighed. They knew well of the myths that surrounded the two ancient races.</p><p>"Enough!" Declan shouted, cutting through the din as he raised a hand for silence. "The appearance of these wights along with the rest of the disturbing news as of late cannot be coincidence. It is clear from the report of Anna and Kristovffer that wherever these wights travel, they leave behind a killing frost and a massacre."</p><p>His expression turned grave and serious. Anna had never Declan like this before in her whole life.</p><p>"Whatever the cause may be, we must act. <em>Now.</em> Just a few days ago, I received a pigeon from the capital. Queen Elsa commands us to investigate these matters further."</p><p>"What can we do?" Anna asked quietly.</p><p>Declan straightened up and pointed towards Troll's Cairn, then beyond into the unmapped northern wastes. "I will lead a party north from Troll's Cairn."</p><p>"You intend to go ranging into the Sigh?!" Anna stepped forward, stunned. "Nobody who has gone there has ever returned."</p><p>"That is the path," Declan said firmly as he looked Anna in the eye. "We must discover the source of these wights. If we can find out what controls them, we can destroy them," he began to look at all the rangers gathered in turn. "Dark forces are gathering. Evil…" he pointed to the severed head, still biting. "Is on the move. It has been contained thus far to the north for now, but who can say how long it shall remain that way? If this blight continues to move further south as we have been tracking it, the four kingdoms will be threatened. We are rangers and our duty is to safeguard the realm," he crossed his arms then and leaned back. "I shall need volunteers."</p><p>Slowly, every ranger in the room raised their hands in the air until all that was left was Anna and Kristovffer. After another moment, Kristovffer raised his own hand in the air with a steadfast look on his face. Anna sighed, shook her head, and just as she was about to raise her hand, she was cut off.</p><p>"That should be enough for a ranging party. Gather your gear, we leave at first light on the morrow. The sooner we strike north, the better," Declan said as he stepped out of the room. "And Anna, bring the hand and the head with you."</p><p>"Wha- I… you said you needed volunteers!" Anna protested in exasperation.</p><p>Declan on the other hand, said nothing as he departed from the main tower of Blackgaard and stepped out into the frosty night. With nothing left to do, Anna quickly stuffed the head and the hand into their sacks, sheathed her dagger then followed out after him.</p><p>Once Anna caught up, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I'm coming too! Why didn't you-"</p><p>"No, Anna."</p><p>"I'm a ranger, my place is by your side, with the others!"</p><p>"You will not be joining the ranging party," Declan said as he laid both hands on Anna's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I have a far more important task for you."</p><p>Anna blinked in surprise. "What could possibly be more important than ending this blight?"</p><p>"Listen to me close now, Anna," Declan lowered his tone so that only they could hear. "This task, I would not trust to anyone else here. I trust only you to do this."</p><p>Anna stammered, then fell silent as she nodded for him to continue.</p><p>"You must travel south to the capital and warn Queen Elsa of what is happening. The kingdoms must prepare for the blight and war. If we can't stop it, they will be overwhelmed. Many folks have forgotten the time of the necromancers and the undead plague. You must bring the proof with you if your words are to hold any meaning to them."</p><p>"You expect me to carry this rotting head with me all the way to Eyrinvale?" Anna held up the sack, which quietly snarled.</p><p>Declan nodded. "Make all haste. Leave tonight, travel lightly. You must warn Queen Elsa, do you understand?"</p><p>Realization finally dawned upon Anna when she spotted the softness inside of the usual flintiness of Declan's eyes.</p><p>"I know not what we will discover in the north. I do not intend to die, but just the same I must prepare for that possibility. After you inform the queen, do whatever she commands you to. Promise me that you will do this, Anna."</p><p>Around them, the night became a bustle of activity as rangers poured out from the keep to prepare for their coming mission. Anna however, kept her eyes solely on her mentor and father figure.</p><p>"I… I promise," Anna nodded.</p><p>Somehow, a promise carried more weight and gravity than a vow or an oath. There was something far more intimate and pressing about a promise.</p><p>Declan nodded and for a few moments, he looked as if he wanted to say something else as his eyes flitted about and his mouth opened to form soundless words. Whatever it was, it was clearly important as he struggled to find the right way to say it.</p><p>"What is it?" Anna asked.</p><p>Declan focused his gaze back on Anna and shook his head. "It can wait. I will speak of it with you when I return."</p><p>"We'll see each other again soon, right?"</p><p>"Soon, Anna, soon. I promise."</p><p>More softness invaded Declan's eyes, which Anna recognized as the look of acceptance and finality. With that, he pulled Anna along as they both made their way towards the stables. Once there, Declan pulled Ulav out by his reins and handed them over to Anna. Next, he took the sack from Anna's hand and secured it to the saddle.</p><p>"Have you everything you need?" Declan asked.</p><p>"I do," Anna nodded. "What I don't have, I can find. You taught me that."</p><p>Declan smiled warmly, then pulled Anna into a tight hug which surprised her. Returning the gesture, they both stayed like that for a long while until eventually, Declan broke away first. He then raised Anna's hood around her head and adjusted her cloak more snugly around her shoulders.</p><p>"Good," Declan said as he helped Anna climb into her saddle. "Then make for the capital. It's at least a week's ride, as the wyvern flies, and you better hope you don't have one of those on your tail. I don't know what role the queen has to play in this, but if the Children are indeed responsible for this blight, then I believe she will be pivotal. Now, run Ulav. Show her the meaning of haste!"</p><p>Before Anna could open her mouth to respond, Declan slapped Ulav on the rear, kicking him into a gallop that carried her out of Blackgaard and into the night. She stole a glance behind herself as she rode out of the stronghold and she saw that Declan was watching her, smiling sadly as the wind ruffled his hair.</p><p>That last image of Declan would remain forever burned into her memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Ice Queen and The Red Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Come forward," Elsa beckoned to the man who had his head bowed before her. "Say your piece."</p><p>She was sitting on her throne, which stood on a raised dais at the end of the violet hall of Castle Edras. A week had passed since her short sabbatical and Elsa found herself in a slightly better mood for it, though now, she had returned to tend to her royal affairs. Currently, she was providing an audience to all manner of petitioners and news bearers from the commonfolk of Eyrinvale.</p><p>"Yes, Queen Elsa, err… your grace," the man nervously approached the throne.</p><p>In his arms, he held a sack which he gingerly set down on the floor to reveal its contents. Inside were dozens of vegetables, blackened with rot.</p><p>Elsa was flanked on either side by Nils and Trystan, who cautiously stepped forward though she raised her hands to urge peace. "What tidings have you brought me, good man? Do you mean to dim the courtesy of my hall by bringing me such a gift?"</p><p>The man shook his head adamantly. "Not at all, your grace, I beg your pardon. I have travelled from Kaerhold with grim news of late."</p><p>Elsa frowned, already sensing that this had to do with the troubling reports from the north. Kaerhold sat near the base of the Sansrenoir valley along the border of Eyrinvale and Marlogne.</p><p>"Kaerhold?" Elsa said. "By all means, share your news."</p><p>"My entire crop was destroyed, your grace," the man replied shakily. "As were many others. A ghostly frost appeared overnight and by the morning, the fields were blackened with decay."</p><p>"That… is troubling," Elsa muttered. "This is not the first I've heard of such tales, but you are the first to inform me of an incident occurring within our borders."</p><p><em>If this continues any further, our food stores will be depleted before the coming winter,</em> Elsa thought. <em>People will starve.</em></p><p>The man nodded and fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Folk are talking, your grace… some of them believe that…"</p><p>"Believe what?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"That… the frosts, that you are responsible for causing them."</p><p>Elsa frowned for a brief moment, then softened her expression as she regarded the man. "Do you believe that is true?"</p><p>"No, of course not, your grace," the man said firmly. "Just so, it's only talk… rumors and the like."</p><p>"Indeed. You are a loyal servant of the kingdom, and I will see that you are compensated for the destruction of your crop," Elsa said, then turned towards Kai who stood a small distance away. "Kai? See to it that he is paid in the appropriate amount of coin," she turned back to the man. "It won't sow your fields again, but I hope it would lessen the blow from the losses you have sustained."</p><p>The man was surprised and bowed his head once more. "Thank you, your grace, truly. Four blessings upon you!"</p><p>With that, Kai approached him and handed over a coin pouch taken from the reserves of the royal coffers before sending him on his way.</p><p>"Is that all for today?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"Not quite," Kai replied. "You have one more guest still. A ranger from the north, and she asked to speak with you directly."</p><p>Elsa perked up in her seat. "A ranger? Of course, send her in. She may have more news of these frosts creeping across the land."</p><p>Kai nodded accordingly, then crossed the short distance to the other end of the violet hall to open the large double doors. Then, he escorted the ranger until they both stood before Elsa, after which he departed her and resumed his usual place near Elsa's side. The ranger clutched in one of her hands a heavy-looking sack.</p><p>Elsa's eyes widened in pleasant surprise once she laid eyes on the ranger. She had never met one before but knew well of their rough lifestyles, which created a certain image of gruff-looking individuals in her mind. Even so, the ranger standing before her now was anything but.</p><p>The ranger wore well-travelled clothing and armour. Her dark green cloak – which she still wore over her head even in the presence of her queen – was adorned with the pelt of a wolf. Her eyes were bright and sharp, filled with deep pools of teal. There was a light dusting of freckles across her face, which gave her a remarkably youthful appearance despite her unkempt exterior. Most striking of all were the scars that were etched across her right cheek and brow. Despite it all, she was remarkably attractive, and Elsa found herself immediately stunned and captivated by her new visitor.</p><p>"Queen Elsa," the ranger said as she dipped to one knee and bowed before her.</p><p>"Hmph," Kai shook his head admonishingly. "It is customary to reveal one's appearance before bowing to the queen," he chided.</p><p>"It's alright, Kai," Elsa said gently. "Stand, ranger. What is your name?"</p><p>The ranger straightened up then glanced between Kai and Elsa before slowly lowering her hood. Once she did, she revealed a head full of fiery crimson hair that noticeably brightened the room and Elsa's mood.</p><p>"I am Anna, your grace."</p><p>"And your surname?" Elsa asked politely.</p><p>Anna flushed slightly as she cleared her throat. "Anna of the Dales, your grace, I have no surname. I… I'm a bastard."</p><p>Given that bastards lacked surnames, they were referred to by their place of origin.</p><p>Elsa felt an odd pang of regret then and there, but she hid her discomfort. "I see. You've no other titles?"</p><p>"Well," Anna shifted her weight on her feet. "To some northerners, they know me as the Red Wolf."</p><p>"A fitting description," Elsa smiled sincerely. "You have come all the way from Blackgaard then?"</p><p>Anna replied, smiling softly in return and flushing a little brighter. "Y- yes, your grace. I was sent here by Declan's command. I have important news that you must hear."</p><p>"Declan… Ser Declan de Meyrin?" Elsa asked in surprise.</p><p>Anna blinked and straightened up. "You know of him?"</p><p>"Of course, he served my father during the war of unification and was knighted by him for his valor at the siege of the Aerie."</p><p>"Err, yes, forgive me. Formality and decorum are not often in our ways," Anna glanced apologetically over to Kai.</p><p>"There is nothing to forgive," Elsa said reassuringly. "What news do you have for me then? When I sent word to your order, I did not expect to hear back quite so soon. Especially not in the form of…"</p><p><em>A beautiful woman,</em> she thought.</p><p>"A ranger in person, such as yourself."</p><p>"I would not be here if it were not important," Anna said, looking around contemplatively as she hefted the sack in her hands. "Your grace, I must ask you that we speak somewhere more privately. The matter I have to discuss with you is rather unsavoury."</p><p>Elsa nodded slowly in understanding, then looked over to Kai. "Gather the others, we shall speak in the council chambers."</p><p>"At once, your grace," Kai dipped his head, then immediately departed the violet hall.</p><p>"Whatever news you have, I'm certain my council will need to hear of it as well," Elsa addressed Anna once more. "Come along with me, Anna of the Dales."</p><p>With that, Elsa rose from her throne and gestured for Anna to follow, who hesitantly remained in place for several moments as she eyed her guards. As soon as Anna fell in step behind Elsa, Nils and Trystan trailed the duo a short distance behind. All together, they made their way through the castle towards the council chambers on the second floor.</p><p><em>Anna of the Dales, the Red Wolf,</em> Elsa recited in her mind, for some reason relishing in how good it felt and sounded. <em>I wonder how she became a ranger, and how she earned those scars… she's quite fair to look at.</em></p><p>To say the least, Elsa was completely fascinated by Anna in such a way that she could never recall feeling this way about anyone else before. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Anna closely examined her surroundings as she walked with purposeful and confident stride. In fact, everything about her just emulated self-assuredness which was a stark mirror to Elsa's own insecurities. After a moment, Anna met eyes with Elsa, and just as quickly they both looked away from each other. Elsa hadn't even realized she was staring.</p><p>Before long, they came before the doors to the council chambers and entered the room promptly. There, Nils and Trystan remained on guard outside, leaving Elsa alone with Anna.</p><p>She was feeling uncharacteristically nervous and fidgety around Anna, who in contrast had remained stoic and silent during their short trip. To distract herself, Elsa went ahead and assumed her seat at the far end of the table while Anna casually explored the room. Elsa couldn't help but watch as Anna strode past the hearth, where the firelight lit up her eyes and hair.</p><p>Another moment later, the doors opened and in stepped Elsa's council members. A few of them spared Anna a cautious glance while Ansellus, in particular, gawked at her. Only when they were all fully seated did Elsa finally speak up again.</p><p>"Good, now that you're all here, we can begin," Elsa said, pushing past the awkwardness around Anna she felt and assuming her regal composure once more. "This is Anna of the Dales, a ranger," she gestured towards Anna. "We will dispense with the formalities and pleasantries for now, as Anna has important news to share with us."</p><p>A moment of silence followed in which all the councillors looked at Elsa, before turning their attention to Anna.</p><p>"Thank you, your grace," Anna dipped her head in acknowledgement, then strode around the opposite end of the table. "I was sent here on Ser Declan's command to bring to your attention something very important."</p><p>She placed the sack on the table, which was when Elsa finally noticed that whatever was inside was evidently moving very slowly.</p><p>"From Blackgaard?" Elessin asked. "My, that is quite the journey."</p><p>"Indeed, and one that was not peaceful either. I encountered Scorvish raiders as I came down from the Sansrenoir valley," Anna replied. "They were accosting a young girl."</p><p>"Scorvish raiders? That far inland?" Royce furrowed his brows in thought. "How can that be?"</p><p>Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I was able to dispatch of them and see the girl safely home, but I fear our borders have become more porous of late. Yet, that is not the news I have come here to share with you."</p><p>"Please, continue," Elsa said, a little awed with how Anna was speaking so casually of her commendable deeds.</p><p>"The reports you have been hearing from the north are all true and worsen by the day. Whole crops are being lost to this blight, more and more common folk are disappearing, and entire villages are being buried beneath unnatural snow and ice," Anna explained, before turning to the sack on the table. "I have something to show you but be warned, it is quite foul."</p><p>Each of the councillors glanced at each other or murmured something before turning their focus back to Anna. In the meantime, she carefully unfastened the straps around the mouth of the sack and as soon as she opened it, the stench of rot filled the room.</p><p>"Ugh!" Ansellus plugged his nose and waved the air around his face. "Is this some twisted joke?"</p><p>"Try to bear with it, my lord," Anna said as she scrunched up her face in focus and reached into the sack.</p><p>Then, after rooting around for a moment, she withdrew a severed head that was actively rotting. Despite its fetid appearance, the head's eyes were glowing with blue energy and its mouth still snapped open and shut, even though it should be long dead.</p><p>Elsa's eyes widened in shock. Ansellus recoiled and nearly fell from his seat. Royce immediately rose and drew his sword. Kulleveig and Elessin looked at each other nonplussed. And finally, Ziio's eyes narrowed in focus and immediate recognition.</p><p>"This is a wight," Anna said as she set the head down on the table, after which she produced a severed hand, still moving, from the sack. "On a ranging to Troll's Cairn, we discovered the entire village was massacred and buried beneath frost. There, we were attacked by these creatures who did not bleed, draw any breath, nor did they fear our steel."</p><p>Ziio had risen from her seat and crossed over where she took the severed hand from Anna and examined it more closely.</p><p>"There were no corpses to be found, other than the living ones we encountered. No further traces of the attackers who descended upon the villagers, and the only evidence we discovered were a great host of tracks that led further north and into the Sigh," Anna explained. "They could only be destroyed with fire…"</p><p>To emphasize her point, Anna took the hand back from Ziio, carried it over to the hearth, and dropped it in. Immediately, the hand sprung to renewed life as it desperately tried to claw its way out of the fire before it eventually shrivelled up and disintegrated into ash.</p><p>In the meantime, Ansellus gagged and nearly retched, while Royce now stood at the other end of the table, prodding the head with his sword.</p><p>"Or destroyed with silver," Anna said as she produced a silver fork from a pouch and plunged it through the wight's eye, finally killing it.</p><p>"Hellspawn… I've never seen anything like it," Kulleveig shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>A sudden thud of a body falling on the floor caught their attention as Ansellus finally passed out. Elessin glanced over and shook her head in disappointment as she made a tutting sound.</p><p>"Silver and fire," Ziio muttered. "This could only be the work of necromancy," she turned to Elsa. "Your grace, it is as we feared."</p><p>In a rare moment, Elsa found herself at a loss for words. The revelation of the wight was unsettling enough on its own, but the implication that there were more of them was damning altogether.</p><p>"But the necromancers were all destroyed!" Royce said. "They were hunted down to the last one, how can this be?"</p><p>Elessin leaned forward. "The cause remains unclear, but we've definitive proof and confirmation of the reports we've been hearing now. The dead rise again."</p><p>"Ser Declan believed this to be the work of the Children of the Frost," Anna said. "He has led a ranging party north to determine the cause of this blight and to try and destroy it. They set out a week ago while I rode here," she then straightened up and looked at Elsa in the eye. "Queen Elsa, I was tasked with warning you in person. You must prepare for war. This blight travels further south. It has already reached the borders of your kingdom."</p><p>"War? We are already prepared for war, but one with the living, not the dead," Elsa replied as she rose from her seat. "Jarl Sigrun tests our borders with increasing aggression each day, we cannot fight a war on two fronts."</p><p>"If there is even a war to fight," Ansellus chimed in, having recovered from his brief fainting spell. "How can we be sure of the ranger's words? The north is far from us, the Sigh, further still. It lies long past the edge of civilization. I would not worry about an invisible enemy. We are very well insulated from their troubles."</p><p>"Do you take me for a liar?" Anna asked, then pointed at the dead head. "If we don't do something about this now, then that is the fate that awaits every last man, woman, and child in the north. You would consign them to their deaths? This enemy does not eat, nor drink, nor sleep, nor will they stop."</p><p>"I do not take you for a liar, ranger, but I take little stock in problems that lie beyond the scope of our jurisdiction," Ansellus retorted. "Ill news is an ill guest. Perhaps you should return north, where your talents would be best suited. Clearly, diplomacy is not your-,"</p><p>Elsa had finally heard enough of Ansellus's lip so she cut him off by pounding her fist on the table, letting off a small burst of ice. "Be silent!" she exclaimed. "Lord Ansellus, you insult our guest who has already risked life and limb to bring us this news. You insult the order of rangers, who have loyally served our kingdom and risk their lives at this very moment. And you insult me and the courtesy of my hall with your lack of candor and civility. Keep your forked tongue behind your crooked teeth."</p><p>All councillors looked away from Elsa and glared at Ansellus, who had shrunken into a pathetic ball. Anna, on the other hand, had eyes only for Elsa as she looked at her in barely concealed awe. Clearly, that small display of Elsa's magic was enrapturing to her.</p><p>"Leave us," Elsa said in an icy tone that brokered no further argument as she cocked her head towards the door.</p><p>Immediately, Ansellus slunk out of his seat and quickly departed the council chambers, completely red from shame and embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa apologized sincerely. "That was dishonorable of him."</p><p>"You need not apologize to me, your grace," Anna smiled graciously. "I'm just a bastard, I'm used to it."</p><p>Elsa had been incensed more than usual by Ansellus, due mostly in part to the high regard she already held Anna in. However, Anna's cool demeanour and detachment cooled some of her fires, in a manner of speaking. It saddened her to hear that Anna was already accustomed to being treated in such a manner.</p><p>"Now," Elsa said as she assumed her seat once more. "What's to be this done about this blight? From the latest petitioner I gave an audience to, the frost has already reached as far as Kaerhold. If the situation continues to worsen, our food stores will be jeopardized in advance of the coming winter."</p><p>"Perhaps we can request shipments of foodstuffs from the Karinians," Kulleveig suggested. "King Afraim has been grateful for our ships safeguarding his trade routes."</p><p>Royce nodded. "Indeed. We can dispatch a company of our own infantry to oversee the deliveries over land, as well as have more shipments brought up by our navy along the dusk coast."</p><p>"A sensible course of action," Elsa agreed. "Have word sent to King Afraim, I've little reason to think he won't be amenable to this arrangement," she turned her attention back to the others. "Any other suggestions?"</p><p>Ziio raised a hand. "Your grace, with your permission, I will travel to the mage's guild at Glennfell."</p><p>"For what purpose?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"To learn more of this blight. Since the purge of the necromancers, the mage's guild has seized all of their knowledge which we have kept in our archives. I should like to study them and see what can be gleaned from them. No doubt they will contain useful, if dark and accursed, information," Ziio explained.</p><p>Kulleveig stroked his beard and frowned. "What is there to possibly gain by keeping such damnable knowledge?"</p><p>"Arcane knowledge is useful, no matter its origin or intent," Ziio replied. "We have collected the works of the necromancers only to study them, never to emulate them. Besides, only an Arch-Mage such as myself would have access to those materials. If we can understand what drives this blight, we can find out how to stop it."</p><p>Elsa nodded. "You have my permission, Ziio. Take as long as you need to learn as much as you can. Before we act any further, we need to know everything. Elessin, the same goes for you as well. Send what whisperers you can spare to the north so that we may gain better insight into this situation as it develops."</p><p>"Of course, your grace," Elessin agreed.</p><p>"Then I shall depart for our local chapter and open a portal there immediately," Ziio said as she bowed to Elsa. "Farewell, your grace."</p><p>"Farewell, Ziio," Elsa waved. "And good luck."</p><p>With that, the Arch-Mage nodded to Anna and then slipped out of the council chambers, set on her new mission.</p><p>"Is that it?" Anna asked. "That's as much as you'll do right now?"</p><p>"We've more pressing matters to deal with at the moment," Elsa said. "Jarl Sigrun postures for war and with the recent news you've shared of Scorvish raiders far into our lands, I'm afraid it won't be long until a confrontation. We need to keep our army and navies here to maintain our defences. I'm sorry, Anna."</p><p>Queens should never have apologized for anything, and yet Elsa had done so twice already since meeting Anna. She could tell Anna wasn't satisfied with this decision, which was clear enough on her face.</p><p>"Then with your permission, I would return north," Anna said, clasping her hands behind her back as she straightened up to regard Elsa. "I shall join up with the other rangers, where I'm needed."</p><p>Elsa's brows shot up in surprise. "You would leave so soon? You've only just arrived, surely you must recover from your journey here."</p><p>"I have often travelled far and wide, your grace," Anna replied. "I need little rest, and that much I can do from the road. I won't intrude upon your courtesy any longer than I already have."</p><p>The remaining councillors glanced between Elsa and Anna at their little back and forth they had going on, remaining silent as they did.</p><p>"You do not intrude upon it. Please, I must insist. On the morrow, we may speak more of it but for now, I invite you to stay here at the castle, at least until you've been well rested," Elsa said, a small amount of hope colouring her voice. "Consider it as remedy for the insults that Lord Ansellus hurled against your character."</p><p>Anna shifted uncomfortably on her feet as her face turned slightly redder, which wasn't from the heat of the fire. "Very well," she nodded. "As my queen commands."</p><p><em>Not a command,</em> Elsa thought as she felt strangely sad at the idea that Anna was only doing so out of obligation. <em>An invitation… still, she accepted.</em></p><p>Lonely as she was, Elsa wanted to leap at the chance to converse with someone new for a change, and Anna was certainly exceedingly interesting. Not to mention remarkably pleasing to the eye, something which stirred familiar feelings of panging in Elsa's heart.</p><p>"Excellent," Elsa smiled and rose from her seat once more, then looked over to her councillors. "Give us the room. That will be all for today."</p><p>Royce and Kulleveig bowed respectfully and made their way out of the room, while Elessin glanced between Elsa and Anna, smirking to herself in amusement before leaving as well.</p><p>Alone once more, Elsa exhaled deeply and regarded Anna. "I shall have someone show you to your room where you may stay for the time being. I have some other matters I must tend to," she began twiddling with her fingers, feeling oddly nervous. "But... perhaps later this evening, you would join me for supper?"</p><p>Anna seemed surprised and a little taken aback by the gesture. "Err… yes, of course, your grace. It would, ahem," she pulled at the collar of her armour as if she were warm. "It would be my pleasure."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine," Elsa smiled, then started making her way out. "Come this way."</p><p>With that, Anna fell in step behind Elsa once more as they departed from the council chambers. Then, Elsa found Kai who looked over and greeted the odd pair with a polite nod of his head.</p><p>"Your grace, what can I do for you?" Kai asked.</p><p>"Show Anna to a spare room where she may stay. She will be my guest for the night," Elsa said. "Then have Gerda tend to her needs, whatever they may be.</p><p>Kai nodded firmly. "At once, your grace."</p><p>"Anna?" Elsa turned towards her. "I shall see you at supper."</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Anna said.</p><p>As Kai began leading her away, Elsa watched on for a short while until eventually, Anna cast an errant glance back over her shoulder and they both locked eyes. This time, however, neither of them shied away from their curious and strangely hopeful looks at each other.</p><p>Feeling a similar sensation as whenever Rahni looked at her that way, Elsa shook herself out of her reverie and made her way over to her office.</p><p><em>Some paperwork will do me some good, </em>Elsa thought idly.<em> And some wine.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Knives in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Here you are, Lady Anna," Kai said as he opened a door to a spacious guest room in Castle Edras. "You may keep your belongings here, and you may direct the castle staff as you wish."</p>
<p><em>Lady? </em>Anna thought. <em>I'm no lady.</em></p>
<p>"Thank you, but I'm no lady," Anna said graciously. "I'm a ranger, nothing more."</p>
<p>"Just so, you are guest of Queen Elsa which affords you access to a certain degree of amenities. We have always held rangers in high regard here in Eyrinvale. Feel free to wander the castle as you wish, the training yards especially," Kai said. "Gerda will be along shortly to help you with anything else you may need. If you have need of her services at any other point, ring this bell," he pointed towards a pulley system next to the doors.</p>
<p>With that, Kai dipped his head politely then turned around and left, leaving Anna alone in her temporary lodgings. For several moments, she stood in place just taking it all in. Anna had never stepped foot inside of a castle before, let alone a city. When she first arrived in Eyrinvale, she had ridden through the city unmolested due to her distinctive ranger regalia. Afterwards, when she approached the castle gates, she was informed she could not enter bearing her weapons. So, she stored all of her gear in Ulav's saddlebags then left him at the castle stables. The guards had nearly searched the contents of the sack she brought along, but when she declared that it was only for the queen's eyes, they left her be.</p>
<p>In any case, Anna certainly felt out of place in such a large city. She was accustomed to being on her own, travelling the wilderness. Here, it was almost too crowded and too noisy for her liking. Still, she was here on a mission and because she had made a promise to deliver a message to the queen.</p>
<p>"And what a queen!" Anna said to herself as she explored her room. "I heard tell of how beautiful she was, but the stories did not do her justice. She is truly otherworldly with her presence and her power."</p>
<p>Anna continued to gush about Elsa – even though they had only just met – as she walked slowly around her room. There was a washbasin nearby an empty dresser and wardrobe. Across the way sat a bed, with tall posts that stood up from each of its corners which formed a canopy over top. A small distance away, there sat a small personal bathtub and a vanity. Finally, just beyond that was a small door that led out onto a balcony that overlooked the castle grounds.</p>
<p>Pausing in front of the washbasin, Anna examined her scruffy appearance and frowned. "Hardly a suitable look for a queen, but armour is all I ever wear. How am I to dress before a royal audience?" she sighed. "I wish Declan had taught me a thing or two about court life."</p>
<p>She thought of Declan then, and how he could be faring along with Kristovffer. The ranging party would surely have crossed through Troll's Cairn by this point, and Anna found herself worrying about the state of her mentor as well as her friend.</p>
<p>"I hope they're alright," Anna murmured, shaking her head. "What am I saying? Declan's the best ranger there is, he won't lead them wrong."</p>
<p>Pushing the doubts out of her mind, Anna made her way to the balcony and stepped out, breathing in the warm air. The day was warm, but there was a cool breeze that softly brushed against her skin. The sun was high and bright, but of late it's resplendence was beginning to wane. Autumn was coming, and behind it still was a winter which promised to be long, cold, and dark.</p>
<p>Anna shivered despite the warmth and stepped back into her room. "What am I to do?" she asked herself. "Elsa has asked me to stay here and I promised Declan I would do whatever she commanded. It's not like I haven't already made an oath to serve her."</p>
<p>To distract herself, Anna decided she may as well get in some practice while she was here. Making towards the exit, Anna opened the doors and nearly walked straight into Gerda, the housekeeper who had been sent to tend to her.</p>
<p>"Oof, my apologies!" Anna cried out as they bumped into each other. "Forgive me."</p>
<p>Gerda had the good nature to laugh it off. "No, no, the fault was mine, my lady. I should have knocked first."</p>
<p>"Not a lady."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Anna shook her head dismissively.</p>
<p>Gerda nodded then fixed her with an expectant look. "Will you be needing assistance with anything?"</p>
<p>"Uh… actually, yes. Could you show me the way to the training yards?" Anna asked. "I'd like to get in some practice, if that's alright."</p>
<p>"It's more than alright, please. Come this way."</p>
<p>Together, they both made their way through the castle towards their destination. Every now and again, guards standing watch dipped their heads respectively towards Anna, which honestly surprised her. She wasn't used to receiving such formal treatment to the point that she found it just a little off-putting. On her part, however, not theirs.</p>
<p>Once they exited the castle, they passed by the stables where Anna retrieved her gear as well as her hip quiver. Then, after they arrived at the training yards, Gerda departed Anna's company and left her to her own devices.</p>
<p>Anna scanned her surroundings, finding several training dummies set in various poses ahead of her at the far end of the yard. She cast a look around, still feeling unsure of everything but when she saw that she was mostly alone she turned her full attention to the dummies ahead. With a small grin, Anna shrugged off her wolf pelt cloak, then flexed and stretched her muscles.</p>
<p>Drawing her bow from her back, Anna breathed in deep, then with her draw hand, she grabbed six arrows from her quiver. Then, she exhaled deeply and let all six fly one after the other in rapid succession. It was the same exotic technique she had used in her fight against the wolf during the trials of the frost, but now with her recurve bow instead of an improvised one, she carried it out with lethal proficiency.</p>
<p>Each of her arrows cut through the air with deadly precision, striking six different dummies in the same place at the head. Grabbing another six, Anna continued to fire off her arrows with lightning speed and eagle-eyed accuracy. After a few minutes and after she emptied her entire quiver, the six dummies had been turned into literal pincushions. Arrows stuck out from their heads, necks, and torsos where vital organs would be. Anna sighed in satisfaction, then retrieved all her arrows before starting the process all over.</p>
<p>Hours passed by in a blur, as Anna repeatedly filled the dummies with arrows over and over. She changed up her drill each time to keep her skills honed. In one round, she would fire while constantly on the move, never slowing down her pace of running or shooting arrows. In another round, she would fill her draw hand with as many arrows as she could hold to see how many she could let fly in the space of ten seconds. In yet another, she would nock up to three arrows at a time and release them to strike three different targets at once. Through it all, she kept her singular focus on the task at hand, which was to completely obliterate the training dummies.</p>
<p>When the calloused fingers of her right hand began to ache, she decided to change it up by drawing her sword and dagger. She had been taught to dual-wield by Declan since what she lacked in defensive capabilities in melee combat, she could make up for in different offensive forms. Indeed, while Anna was certainly a gifted archer, she was not by any means a gifted warrior. In terms of skill, she was comparable to that of an average knight. If and when Anna needed to rely on her close combat weapons, it was often only for stealthy takedowns or when archery wasn't an option.</p>
<p>Closing the distance to the nearest training dummy, Anna continued to carry out her melee drills as she deftly maneuvered her blades in her hands, dodging or deflecting imaginary blows while delivering her own series of rapid slashes and stabs. By the time she had sliced the thing to ribbons, Anna finished off her opponent by plunging her dagger into the heart of the dummy before pirouetting on her feet and decapitating it with her sword.</p>
<p>"Ha!" Anna cheered for herself as she pointed retrieved her dagger and flourished it around in her grip. "I have defeated you, ser dummy."</p>
<p>She sheathed her blades then wiped the sweat from her brow with her hand, turning her eyes up to the sky as she did so. It was then that Anna spotted a familiar head of white hair in a window from the upper floors of the castle.</p>
<p>Elsa was watching her, clearly enraptured by her training drills.</p>
<p>"Oop!" Anna froze in place, feeling suddenly embarrassed and unsure of what to do. "Should I wave? Is it appropriate to wave to a queen?"</p>
<p>Thankfully, Elsa acted first for when they locked eyes, she quickly turned away and disappeared inside the castle, leaving Anna to feel confused and just slightly amused.</p>
<p>"Hmph," Anna shrugged. "Perhaps it was nothing. She may have just been glancing out the window, nothing more."</p>
<p>At that, Anna remembered that she had to meet Elsa for supper, which was when she remembered the time. She had spent much of the day at her drills and by now, the sky had turned blood-orange as the late afternoon advanced into the evening. Gathering up her gear, Anna returned her weapons to Ulav's saddlebags then fastened her cloak around her shoulders before slipping back into the castle. As soon as she returned to her room, Anna pulled on the pulley to ring the bell, shortly after which Gerda appeared.</p>
<p>"Yes, Lady Anna," Gerda smiled. "You summoned me?"</p>
<p>"Yes… err, yes I did. I, um… I'm to meet with Queen Elsa for supper and to be quite honest, I'm not used to attending royal appointments," Anna gestured at her mud-stained armour and clothing. "Is this attire appropriate for such an event?"</p>
<p>Gerda looked Anna up and down, chuckled, and shook her head. "No, no I should think not. You have no other clothing?"</p>
<p>"I do not," Anna said a little nervously.</p>
<p>"Very well, I shall find something more appropriate for you to wear," Gerda sniffed the air, detecting various notes from the road that Anna had tracked in. "But first, I shall draw you a bath."</p>
<p>Anna gulped, feeling self-conscious about herself but she graciously accepted Gerda's help. "Thank you, I… I know I'm a bit of a mess. Sorry, heh," she chuckled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"You need not fear," Gerda smiled kindly. "I will make a lady from a ranger yet."</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>For the next little while, Anna sat in her little bathtub, scrubbing and cleaning and washing off her body of the accumulated dirt, sweat and grime. She left no part unwashed and she even dunked her hair into the water which Gerda had smartly laced with scented oils and bathing salts. When she was done and dried off, Gerda returned with a bundle of clothing in her hands.</p>
<p>She held a simple, sleeveless dress that was dark green with floral patterns, as well as a black corset that was accentuated with purple and gold stitching. While Anna was fitted into her new garment, she couldn't help but gawk at her reflection in the vanity as she could hardly recognize herself. When Gerda finished with the dress, she styled Anna's crimson locks into an elegant bun, then stepped back to admire her own work.</p>
<p>"Passable, I suppose," Gerda murmured. "It will have to do."</p>
<p>Anna on the other hand found that she was uncomfortable restricted in her movements by the fussy garments and had never felt more strange or exposed in her life. She examined her appearance in the vanity and frowned, turning this way and that.</p>
<p>"I feel like a scarecrow in this," Anna complained. "Can't move, can't run, can't jump. Is this how all the nobility dress?'</p>
<p>"Quite so," Gerda chuckled.</p>
<p>Anna sighed. "I prefer my armor and cloak. How am I to fight? Or draw a bow, or track prey through the brush?"</p>
<p>"With any luck, I hope that you would not have to do either of those. Between you and Elsa's powers, I don't imagine there is anything that could pose much of a threat."</p>
<p>"I can do this," Anna closed her eyes. "It's just dinner."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is," Gerda agreed.</p>
<p>"I was… talking to myself."</p>
<p>"Ah, I see."</p>
<p>"It, um, it helps me focus."</p>
<p>"I understand. Supper will be ready soon. Shall I bring you to Elsa's quarters now?"</p>
<p>Anna perked up as her eyes widened in surprise. "We will be dining in her quarters?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Queen Elsa prefers to take her meals there," Gerda said. "It will be a private affair, just the two of you. No need to worry about any other nobles or diplomats."</p>
<p>Anna sighed in relief. "Well, that's good, because I don't think I can- wait, just us alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Gerda smiled knowingly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say our queen has taken rather a keen interest in you. Come, she awaits your presence."</p>
<p>Anna gulped nervously, then nodded mutely as she fell in step behind Gerda.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>Once they ascended to the third floor of the castle that held the royal apartments, Anna and Gerda passed by two halberd wielding guards who stood watch at its entrance. From there on, it was a short walk to Elsa's chambers, which was currently closed by a large set of double doors.</p>
<p>Gerda knocked politely at the door, then spoke up. "Queen Elsa? Lady Anna has arrived."</p>
<p>"Good, good, come in!" Elsa replied.</p>
<p>Opening the door, Gerda gestured Anna forward then once she entered, it was quietly shut behind her. Ahead of her, Elsa set down a book she had been reading by candlelight then stood up from a chaise-lounge as she approached Anna.</p>
<p>"Anna, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation," Elsa smiled serenely. "Come, come, this way."</p>
<p>She led her over to a small table with two chairs at the other end of her room. There she sat down, then gestured for Anna to do the same.</p>
<p>As she took her seat, Anna realized then that her earlier statements about Elsa were wrong. To her, Elsa wasn't just pretty, she was heartbreakingly gorgeous. Anna hadn't gotten a chance to see the queen this close before and never once in her life did she ever think she would get the chance. And yet, there she sat, right in front of Anna and simply radiant with beauty.</p>
<p>Elsa's hair was white as snow – befitting of her powers – and bereft of its crown, revealing that it was styled into a neat single plait that hung over her shoulder. Her skin was just as pale, though upon closer inspection one could see a very faint dusting of freckles, similar to Anna's own. Her eyes, however, were the most arresting. They were blue as sapphires and as deep as the ocean but what caught Anna's eye as she looked closer was the fact that residing within them was what appeared to be profound sadness.</p>
<p>"I hope the castle is to your liking," Elsa said, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Anna, who had been staring, shook herself out of her reverie and blinked in surprise. "Hmm? Um, oh yes! Yes, your grace. Very much so, heh" she giggled nervously and looked down at the table to avoid staring again.</p>
<p>Elsa fidgeted with her hands on the table as she also looked away. For whatever reason, she seemed to be just as nervous as well. It lasted for only a second but for a brief moment, her queenly façade dropped, and Anna saw another thing etched into Elsa's features which tugged on her heartstrings.</p>
<p>It was loneliness.</p>
<p>"Good… I'm glad," Elsa said after a thoughtful pause. "It's not often I get the chance to entertain guests here, so I should thank you for suffering my company so."</p>
<p>Anna shook her head adamantly. "No, no, not at all, your grace. It's a pleasure, truly. I suffer it gladly, err… that is to say, I don't suffer it, but I enjoy it. There is no… no suffering here," she chuckled nervously.</p>
<p><em>Rambling before a queen,</em> she chided herself. <em>How low of you, Anna. Get a grip.</em></p>
<p>Ordinarily, she was confident of herself, but then again, Anna had only ever spoken to other rangers or common folk her entire life. Even then, having spent considerable lengths of time in the wilds, rangers weren't exactly known for being sparkling conversationalists. The types of discussions she was used to always revolved around a dangerous creature this, a missing person that, and they were always short and to the point. When it came to conversing with royalty, she was completely out of her depth. Indeed, being in the presence of Elsa who was severely eloquent, graceful, and beautiful, Anna found herself honestly a little intimidated.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm no good with table manners or small talk, the queen must think me a fool. I'd rather face down that acid-spitting wyvern again than embarrass myself in front of her again...</em>
</p>
<p>"Well spoken," Elsa said, slightly teasingly.</p>
<p>Anna flushed a little further and sheepishly looked away. A bit of an awkward silence settled over them then, which was mercifully cut short when the doors opened and in walked Gerda along with another handmaiden.</p>
<p>"Ah, and there's our supper," Elsa noted as they approached.</p>
<p>Supper was a simple affair, consisting of succulent roasted lamb shanks served with baked potatoes and carrots. There was also a plate of dates, figs, and grapes for dessert, as well as a pitcher of red wine and two goblets. Once it was set down before them, Gerda and the other handmaiden backed away.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Gerda, Rahni, that will be all for now," Elsa said.</p>
<p>Gerda and Rahni bowed respectfully, and Anna noticed that as they departed, Rahni was fixing her with a look that was a mixture of suspicion and oddly enough, jealousy. She didn't get a chance to think of it any further as she turned her focus back to Elsa.</p>
<p>"May I say," Elsa started. "For one I imagine who is quite used to rough travel on the road, you clean up remarkably well."</p>
<p>Anna straightened up in surprise, then glanced down at her appearance as she began to chuckle nervously. "Oh, me? T- thank you, your grace, but it was Gerda who helped me with all of this," she said quickly, her voice rising in pitch.</p>
<p>"Maybe so, but you don't do yourself enough credit," Elsa replied.</p>
<p>"I admit, I'm... rather clueless when it comes to court finery and etiquette, but look at you! You're more beautiful... uh, beautifuller," Anna gestured towards Elsa but in a moment of uncharacteristic clumsiness brought on by her nerves, she accidentally knocked over a piece of her tableware.</p>
<p>Recovering quickly though, Anna deftly caught the falling fork in her hand before slamming it back down on the table. Elsa blinked in surprise, then covered her mouth to either suppress a laugh or a harsh reprimand.</p>
<p>"Sorry, please forgive me," Anna gazed at Elsa as she plastered a valiant smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it, Anna, you fool!</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa her throat before smiling in return. "Not to worry, I know your intention is kind so I thank you for your compliment, truly," she then turned her attention towards the pitcher of wine and lifted it. "Wine?" she offered.</p>
<p>"Please," Anna replied quickly, eager to do something to stop herself from rambling.</p>
<p>She watched as Elsa poured out the rich, blood-red liquid, after which she topped up her own goblet. As she took a sip, Anna found the brief silence all too awkward and stifling so she also began to nurse at her wine.</p>
<p>"Mm," Elsa murmured as she set down her goblet. "The Pontico Rouge is a fine vintage."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Anna tasted the wine in her mouth and smacked her lips. "Karinian?"</p>
<p>Elsa looked pleasantly surprised. "You know your wines."</p>
<p>"I prefer mead myself," Anna replied before she felt she had taken a social misstep. "N- not that I don't like wine, because I do! I've been able to sample some of their works firsthand at some of their vineyards when I was working a contract once, not that... that's important," she took a deep breath. "In, um, in any case... your grace has excellent taste."</p>
<p>"You've been to Karina?" Elsa asked politely, though her face was full of mirth.</p>
<p>"I have, yes. A long time ago. It was when I first earned my cloak and became a ranger," Anna grinned a bit in satisfaction, pleased that she could form a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>"How wonderful," Elsa's expression turned gloomy for just a second. "I've never step foot far outside the city before," she resumed her composure just as quickly and regarded Anna with renewed interest. "I'm curious, how did you become a ranger? I wasn't aware that women could join their ranks."</p>
<p>"I… didn't really have a choice," Anna started. "I was left at the gates of Blackgaard as a baby, still in my swaddling clothes. Declan found me and he raised me as a ranger. I have known no other life. I passed the trials of the frost, same as the rest and since then, my life has been the path."</p>
<p>"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up difficult memories," Elsa said sincerely as her eyes rounded with concern.</p>
<p>"It's quite alright," Anna recited easily, though she was oddly flattered by Elsa's concern over her bastardry. "It was a long time ago, and I have no regrets."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded and leaned forward; her interest evidently piqued. "What were the trials of the frost?"</p>
<p>"The test that each recruit must pass if they are to earn their cloak," Anna perked up, finally able to speak of something she knew well of. "We fast for three days before we are taken into the wilderness in the dead of winter. From there on, we are left alone with only the clothes on our backs and a dagger. The only goal is to survive and make it home to Blackgaard, or perish in the wilds. Only one in three recruits typically survive the ordeal."</p>
<p>"That must have been awful," Elsa furrowed her brows. "I can hardly imagine it."</p>
<p>"It was hard," Anna nodded. "I was attacked by a wolf and it's… how I earned these," she pointed to the scars on her face a bit hesitantly as if she were afraid the mere presence of them offended the regal sensibilities of her queen.</p>
<p>Elsa didn't seem to be bothered or disgusted like most people were when they saw Anna's face and in fact, she looked altogether intrigued. "And your title?" she looked respectfully curious.</p>
<p>"The very same reason," Anna said. "I returned to Blackgaard, wearing the pelt of the wolf that nearly killed me. Ever since then, people have called me the Red Wolf."</p>
<p>Elsa smirked. "On account of your hair as well, no doubt."</p>
<p>"Yes, I imagine so," Anna chuckled.</p>
<p>Elsa chuckled as well and the sound of it was ever so pleasing to Anna's ear. "How long have you been a ranger now?"</p>
<p>"About… five years," Anna said. "I passed the trials when I turned eighteen."</p>
<p>"Then you must be at least twenty-three," Elsa scrunched her face up in thought. "That would make you older than me by a year."</p>
<p>"Hmm, I suppose it does," Anna agreed as the revelation of their ages came to a small surprise for her as well.</p>
<p>Another silence settled upon them, though it was a little less awkward from before and even a bit more comfortable. Anna watched as Elsa ate her meal, using her utensils with practiced grace and poise. She tried to do the same by mimicking her movements but found that the task was simply beyond her. Anna was far too used to eating alone and with her hands more often than not. Even so, Elsa apparently didn't seem to mind her lack of proper table manners.</p>
<p>"Your grace," Anna spoke up. "Might I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>Elsa set down her goblet after taking a sip of wine and nodded. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Your… powers," Anna said delicately. "How did you come by them?"</p>
<p>"Hmm," Elsa looked at her hands for several moments. "I didn't come by them, so to speak, more like they happened to me."</p>
<p>Anna nodded and waited for Elsa to continue.</p>
<p>"It happened on the day I learned of my parent's death at sea. I was only eight at the time and in my grief and despair I suppose that was when my powers manifested themselves."</p>
<p>Anna shrunk down in shame. "Forgive me, your grace, I don't mean to… to…it's just, I've never met mage like... erm, like you before. N- n- not that that's a bad thing! Quite the opposite in fact, I just… ahem…"</p>
<p>"There is nothing to forgive," Elsa smiled reassuringly, echoing her earlier statement when they first met in the violet hall. "Since that day, Ziio has trained me to use and control my magic. As far as I'm aware, and as many people like remind me, I am the only known cryomancer in the world."</p>
<p>"May… um, may I see it?" Anna asked timidly, already sensing rejection.</p>
<p>Elsa visibly brightened and smiled. "Alright."</p>
<p>Leaning back in her chair, Elsa made a rotational gesture with her hands as she formed a solid ball of ice from thin air. Next, she held it one hand while with the other, she deftly manipulated, carved, and chipped away at the ice until she held a perfect snowflake before them.</p>
<p>"Wow," Anna breathed in awe.</p>
<p>Elsa held the large snowflake towards Anna. "Here," she offered.</p>
<p>Anna could hardly keep the dumb grin off her face as she gingerly accepted the snowflake into her hands. Despite how delicate it looked, the ice was remarkably thick, cold, and sturdy. She turned it over in her hands, catching the glow of the candles which cut the light into dozens of iridescent and fractal shapes. After another moment, Elsa gestured with her hand and made the snowflake float away from Anna's hands and up into the air above them. There, she snapped her fingers and the thing vanished into a puff of snowy dust which sprinkled them from above.</p>
<p>Laughing in delight, Anna held up her hands and relished the feel of the cool kisses that were caressing her skin. In the meanwhile, Elsa regarded her as a warm smile crept across her face. At that, a third silence found its way upon the pair and this one was even more comfortable and less awkward than the last. After a few more moments of shared quiet, Elsa glanced up at Anna and blushed slightly as she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"I… saw you in the training yards," Elsa said softly, almost hesitantly. "Not that I was watching you for long, I was in my office you see, and it just so happens to overlook that part of the castle. I- I happen to gaze out my window quite often. You... that is, I, have never seen anyone move as well as you do."</p>
<p><em>So even a queen can be a little awkward,</em> Anna mused. <em>Just like me.</em></p>
<p>Perking up and smiling shyly, Anna nodded graciously. "Thank you, your grace. My skill lies mainly in archery, but Declan saw to it that I should at least be able to hold my own in melee combat."</p>
<p>"Well, you are a certainly a credit to his tutelage and to the rangers."</p>
<p>"As… ahem, as are you, your grace. A credit, that is… to… magic, a- and the kingdom."</p>
<p>"You are kind," Elsa smiled sweetly. "I have often made use of the training yards myself, when I was being tutored by Ziio."</p>
<p>Anna leaned forward, interested in learning more about the extent of Elsa's powers. "What else can you do?"</p>
<p>"Quite a fair bit, if I may speak boldly," Elsa said as she casually formed a blade of ice in her hands which she flourished with dextrous ease. "Stay a while longer, and perhaps you may see more of it," she smirked teasingly, then made the thing vanish.</p>
<p>Anna was so stupefied by Elsa's power and demeanour, that she couldn't help but chuckle goofily and nervously stammer as she attempted to form a response. Instead, she tried to save face by reaching for her goblet as she downed the rest of the wine.</p>
<p>Dinner for the rest of the evening was a quiet, but comfortable affair. When they both finished their meals, it was collected by Gerda and Rahni, the latter of which still continued to regard Anna with some degree of caution. After that, Anna took that as her cue to excuse herself for the evening.</p>
<p>"Well, thank you for joining me, Anna," Elsa said as she stood up and walked her over to the door. "I certainly enjoyed your company."</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure, your grace," Anna nodded as she stepped out into the hallway.</p>
<p>There, they both lingered as they looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Would… would you care to join me again tomorrow, for breakfast?" Elsa asked carefully, fidgeting with her hands. "Before you set out, I should like to see you off."</p>
<p>As much as Anna wanted to head back north as soon as possible, she suddenly found herself searching for any excuse to stay in the capital for a little while longer. She had only just met Elsa but already, she was quite fond of her for reasons she couldn't rightly explain yet. Some smaller, perhaps naïve and mostly hopeful, part of her thought that Elsa might have felt the same way.</p>
<p>Anna dipped her head towards Elsa. "O- of… of course. As my queen commands."</p>
<p>Elsa's smile faltered for just a second, but her eyes noticeably lit up. "Good, then I shall see you on the morrow. Goodnight, Anna."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, your grace," Anna bowed.</p>
<p>With that, Elsa slipped back inside her room and shut the door behind her, all while peering through the empty space at Anna until it closed.</p>
<p>Feeling oddly light on her feet and pleased with how the evening went despite her awkward tendencies, Anna returned to her own temporary chambers. There, she was assisted out of her dress – which she was all too happy to be extricated from – by Gerda who departed her company for the night shortly afterwards. Anna then loosened her bun and let her hair fall into its usual style as she paced around her room. On her bed, she found her clothing and gear, which Gerda had evidently taken the liberty of washing and cleaning. Smiling to herself, Anna slipped into her usual tunic and breeches, then went out onto the balcony to take in the night air.</p>
<p>From the layout of the castle that she was now partially familiar with, Anna knew that Elsa's chambers were directly above her own. She leaned out onto the railing and studied the sky, finding that the moon had nearly reached its apex. Across the way, she watched as lights in houses were extinguished one by one, while others remained lit as the city turned in for the night. All was quiet and calm, and not a thing stirred in the night. She stayed there for a little while, smoking from her pipe as she basked in the silent stillness.</p>
<p>After a while, Anna went back into her room and climbed beneath the sheets on her bed, quickly drifting off into a light sleep.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>Barely an hour passed by before Anna was awoken by some noise.</p>
<p>She sprung up and instinctively reached for her dagger but clutched only the fabric of her bedsheets. Scowling, Anna silently slipped out of the bed towards the balcony where the noise had originated from and stepped out. She scanned the ground below for any sign of movement, which was when the sound of grating stone caught her ear from above. Anna turned around and looked up, and in the shadows of the night, she had to squint and focus her sight until she spotted two figures climbing the wall high above her. They were climbing towards the balcony that led into Elsa's chambers.</p>
<p>Immediately sensing danger, Anna knew she couldn't reach the upper floor of the castle in time if she had to run back through it. Instead, she scanned the wall and found that it was covered in vines as well as various pockmarks in the masonry that could serve as easy handholds and footholds. She glanced upwards again and found that the two figures were now climbing up and onto the balcony.</p>
<p>"Damn!" Anna hissed under her breath. "I need to get up there!"</p>
<p>She approached the wall then sprung upwards, easily ascending the vertical surface with practiced agility as she followed the two unknown figures. Anna knew whatever their intentions were, they had to be nefarious. Before long, she climbed up and onto the higher balcony and found that the door was open. In the darkness of Elsa's room, Anna could only make out the distinctive head of white hair settled on a bunch of pillows, fast asleep. A movement of shadow caught her eyes then and Anna spotted two knives in the dark, gleaming with lethal intention.</p>
<p>Thought vanished to protective instinct as Anna immediately leapt into action. "Elsa!" she cried out as she charged straight at the nearest hooded and masked assassin.</p>
<p>The assassin turned towards Anna and as they collided, she reached for the assassin's knife and struggled with it against him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Elsa had stirred from her sleep and looked over to the source of the commotion, blinking off her sleep and confusion. "Anna? What are you-?"</p>
<p>The other assassin, having been discovered, abandoned caution as he reached out for Elsa's throat. Anna looked over and saw what was happening, then made the mistake of blinking. In one moment, Elsa was in bed and in the next, she was standing across the room. An icy clone of herself remained in bed where she had just been.</p>
<p>With her queen safe for the moment, Anna turned her attention back to the assassin she was grappling with and struck him across the face and the body in soft spots repeatedly with her knees and fists. In response, the assassin grunted then grabbed Anna by her shoulder and threw her back into the wall.</p>
<p>"Agh!" Anna groaned as her back struck the hard surface and she saw stars.</p>
<p>When her vision cleared, she saw a knife coming straight at her, so in a desperate attempt to stop it, she reached up and caught the blade between both of her hands. The flesh of her palms and fingers was sliced open immediately and the force of the attack pushed Anna further back against the wall. Just behind the assassin attacking her, Anna could see shards of ice flying through the room and the sounds of a man being struck.</p>
<p>Busy as she currently was, Anna couldn't assist Elsa. Blood was trickling out from her hands, which made her grip on the blade more slippery as it cut further into her flesh and pushed towards her face. Pain washed over her, and in the next second, it was replaced with adrenaline as Anna poured every last ounce of her strength into repelling the blade.</p>
<p>As Anna struggled against the assassin, three icicles suddenly struck him in the back, impaling him. He grunted, then let off a final sigh as he died and collapsed to the ground, dropping the knife. Anna stood a moment longer as she stared into her bloodied hands, then turned her gaze wearily around as she searched for Elsa.</p>
<p>She found her queen, standing in front of her and holding her up as her own legs turned to jelly. Behind her, Anna could see the other assassin pinned the wall as he was impaled through the shoulders with long icicles but was still alive. A small distance away, two guards burst into the room with their weapons at the ready.</p>
<p>Anna blinked in shock and focused her gaze on Elsa once more, who was speaking to her but what she was saying she could not hear. Something was addling Anna's mind and body, making it turn foggier and more lethargic by the second. Soon, her waning strength left her limbs and she too collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>Before her consciousness left her, a single line of thought passed through her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Poison. It's poison…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Thamorlane Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Anna?" Elsa held her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Anna, wake up!"</p>
<p>The ranger who had saved her life did not stir and Elsa feared the worst for a moment until she spotted her chest steadily rise and fall, indicating that she still drew breath. Anna had only fallen unconscious, but she continued to bleed heavily from her hands. Acting quickly, Elsa tore off two strips of cloth from her own chemise and pressed them into Anna's hands to staunch the bleeding. She remained by Anna's side, but she turned to address Nils and Trystan.</p>
<p>"Your grace!" Trystan approached her. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Elsa nodded. "I am fine, but I would be dead were it not for Anna."</p>
<p>"What should we do with this one?" Nils asked from across the room as he kept the point of his halberd levelled at the other assassin's throat.</p>
<p>Elsa snapped her fingers and made the icicles in the room vanish, scowling as she did. "Lock him in the dungeons and find out what he knows. An attempt was just made on my life and I want to know why."</p>
<p>"It will be done, your grace," Trystan said as he went over to the assassin.</p>
<p>Nils pulled him off the wall then punched the assassin in the gut with his gauntleted fist, dropping him to his knees. "On your knees!" he ordered. "Damned cutthroat."</p>
<p>"You'll face the queen's justice now," Trystan added as they both picked the assassin up by his arms and dragged him out.</p>
<p>Shortly after they departed, Rahni stepped into the room all wide-eyed with concern. "Your grace, what's happened? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Rahni, but send for the healer," Elsa waved her off. "Tell him to get up here at once!"</p>
<p>Rahni nodded her head shakily then did as she was told. In the time that she left, more guards arrived at the upper floor of the castle to secure it. Meanwhile, Elsa tended to Anna's wounds as best as she could, staining her hands in her saviour's blood, not to mention the metaphorical blood that was already there from the assassin she had slain. Elsa had never used her magic on another person, let alone to deliberately cause harm but in the heat of the moment, she had done just that.</p>
<p>Moreover, she had taken a life to protect Anna, a woman that she had only just met that same day. Now that her adrenaline rush passed and her senses returned to normal, Elsa felt slightly sick with herself. Even so, she had to maintain her composure which was the second most important thing right now. The first was taking care of Anna.</p>
<p>Before long, Master Arno arrived in tow with Rahni. Arno was the castle healer, a mage specializing in restorative magic and yet he also served as the resident alchemist. As far as healing magic went, it could be used to close wounds, mend broken bones, cure simple ailments and diseases, but the process took time. The more severe the affliction, the more energy that the healer had to expend.</p>
<p>Additionally, only mage-alchemists were capable of brewing healing or stamina potions, as only they could imbue the ingredients with restorative magic. This meant that even in the absence of a healer, one could drink a potion to cure their afflictions. However, such potions were often expensive to acquire and saved only for emergency usage.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa," Arno bowed before her as he approached. "What grim tale has happened here?"</p>
<p>"A failed assassination attempt," Elsa replied. "Anna here saved my life, but her hands have been severely cut. Can you help her?"</p>
<p>"Of course, your grace. Let me see," Arno replied as he knelt next to the pair and examined Anna's wounds.</p>
<p>As he did so, Elsa gave him space to work though she remained close by. A gleaming knife caught her eye and she knelt down to examine it.</p>
<p>"These cuts are deep, but not serious," Arno said as he held out his hands which started to glow with healing magic. "I can mend them now, but the blood loss has not been severe enough yet to render her unconscious. Was she hurt with anything else?"</p>
<p>Elsa shook her head. "Not as far as I'm aware… she was cut with this," she handed over the knife.</p>
<p>Arno accepted the knife with one hand while with the other, he closed Anna's wounds. "Hmm," he held it to his nose and sniffed the blade. "Curious… this blade has been laced with Aetherweave."</p>
<p>"Poison?" Elsa asked in alarm.</p>
<p>"Fear not. Aetherweave is a powerful sleep inducing agent and very harmless," Arno replied as he set the knife down and resumed his work. "It's a rare herb that grows only in the jungles of Thamorlane where the elves use it in small doses for medicinal purposes."</p>
<p>Elsa looked puzzled. "Sleep? Why would the assassins not coat their blades in a more lethal substance?"</p>
<p>"I cannot say," Arno shrugged. "Perhaps they did not mean to kill you."</p>
<p><em>How strange</em>, Elsa thought. <em>Why would they brandish their knives if they did not mean to kill me? And how did they acquire such a rare herb all the way from Thamorlane?</em></p>
<p>Only a few hours ago, Elsa had been having an unexpectedly enjoyable evening with Anna's company. Now in the dead of night, Anna had managed to save her life, thwart an assassination or apparently a kidnapping attempt, and unravelled the first threads to some dreadful mystery. Still, she would deal with it at all later. Right now, she wanted to make sure Anna was fine.</p>
<p>"Will she be alright?" Elsa asked.</p>
<p>Arno nodded and brushed his hands together, extinguishing their glow. "Quite alright, your grace. I've closed the cuts on her hands but as for the Aetherweave, she will simply have to sleep it off."</p>
<p>"Very well. Bring her to my old chambers, she may recover there," Elsa said, then turned to Rahni. "Will you help me get her settled?"</p>
<p>Rahni had remained silent up until this point and took a moment to register that she was spoken to before she nodded quickly. "Yes, of course, your grace."</p>
<p>With that, Arno scooped Anna's limp body into his arms and together, they all made their way out towards the room that Elsa had taken up before she became queen. Once they entered, Arno gently set Anna down on then before backing away to bid farewell for the night.</p>
<p>"I've detected no other injuries on her body, but if anything else should occur, notify me immediately," Arno said.</p>
<p>"I will. Thank you, Master Arno," Elsa replied.</p>
<p>Arno bowed, then quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Elsa, Rahni, and Anna alone together. Afterward, they both slipped Anna comfortably beneath the covers and when Elsa adjusted her pillows, she finally realized that her hands were still shaking.</p>
<p>"Did she truly save your life from those men?" Rahni asked in a delicate voice.</p>
<p>"She did," Elsa replied. "They must have climbed in through the balcony while I was fast asleep. Next thing I knew, I awoke to the sounds of fighting and there she was, leaping into the fray."</p>
<p>Rahni looked conflicted for a moment, then nodded and morphed her features back into polite impassivity. They both sat a while in silence, while outside, guards patrolled the upper floor as well as the whole castle. Thanks to Anna's timely rescue, the worst had been averted but the castle remained on high alert.</p>
<p>Elsa blinked wearily then glanced over to Rahni. "I think that should be enough excitement for tonight, Rahni. You may return to your chambers and get some rest."</p>
<p>"Are you certain you're alright? Is there anything else I can help you with?" Rahni asked, appearing reluctant to leave her queen.</p>
<p>"Yes, I should be fine now."</p>
<p>"I- I… I'm glad you're safe, your grace."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Rahni. Your concern is always appreciated."</p>
<p>Rahni smiled demurely, then curtsied before departing her queen. Elsa on the other hand didn't feel like going anywhere else at the moment and since she didn't feel safe in her own chambers, she decided to stay and keep an eye on Anna.</p>
<p>Looking around the space where she had spent most of her lonely youth, Elsa sighed deeply then went away to retrieve a chair. She then dragged it back over to Anna's side and there she sat, quietly contemplating the hectic events of the evening all while staring in admiration at her saviour.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>A red sun rose as the morning crept into the room and greeted Elsa.</p>
<p>She hadn't slept for long and not terribly comfortably since she was sitting in a chair, but she had managed to do so anyway. Immediately after rousing, she turned and found Anna, whose hair was as bright as the new dawn outside. Elsa glanced down at her hands and found no trace of the lines that had been carved there the night before.</p>
<p>In fact, Anna appeared to be so comfortable that her hair was a dishevelled, entangled mass that covered parts of her own face. At some point in the night, she had some rolled over onto her side in a position that should not have been comfortable as it looked, and on top of it all, she was snoring rather loudly and indiscriminately.</p>
<p>Clearly, Aetherweave had the effect of rendering even the lightest of sleepers into a near comatose state.</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Elsa found herself smiling for reasons she couldn't explain. Sitting there in the warmth of the rising sun and Anna's glow was calming. She couldn't remember the last time she woke in such a manner, even if it had been because of how inexplicably loud Anna was snoring. Still, Elsa had much to do for the day ahead. By now, word will have surely reached her councillors, so she had to convene an emergency meeting to get to the bottom of the mystery she found herself in the middle of.</p>
<p><em>I suppose we won't be having breakfast after all,</em> Elsa thought sadly.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Elsa rose and stretched, then cast a final look down at Anna before quietly slipping out of the room. As soon as she left, she passed by two queensguards who stood watch and clicked their heels together. Elsa was comforted by the fact that Anna would not be left alone unguarded and in fact, the whole upper floor of the castle had an increased guard presence due to the events of last night.</p>
<p>After she returned to her chambers, Elsa found that it had been cleaned of the other assassin's corpse as well as the blood. She then rang for Rahni to assist her in dressing for the day, then once she was ready, Elsa instructed her handmaiden to periodically check in on Anna before making her way down the castle, opting to skip breakfast as she was no longer in the mood for it.</p>
<p>Descending all the way down to the sub-floor beneath the castle, Elsa entered the dungeons, an area of which she had never had any use for during her reign up until now. She came accompanied by a retinue of four guards, and upon entering the dark and damp dungeons, she found an immediate disliking for the place as well as the task at hand. Yet, it was only the first of many unsavoury tasks to come.</p>
<p>Nils and Trystan – who had been tasked with interrogating the prisoner – stood watch at the far end of the dungeons, outside of one of the stone cells. They looked up as she approached and greeted her with a 'your grace.'</p>
<p>"Gentlemen," Elsa started as she approached them. "Have you been able to learn anything from the would-be assassin?"</p>
<p>They both shook their head at the same time.</p>
<p>"Apologies, your grace," Trystan said. "We worked him over, we did, but he didn't say much."</p>
<p>"And spoke not a word of the common tongue when he did," Nils added. "He's an elf, this one. Same as his companion was."</p>
<p>Elsa frowned in puzzlement. "Elves? From Thamorlane?" she asked as she stepped up and peered through the viewport into the dark cell, finding the elf hunched over in the corner staring blankly back at her.</p>
<p>"Yes, your grace," Nils said.</p>
<p>Trystan reached behind his back then produced a small, rolled-up scroll, which he handed over to Elsa. "We did find this when we searched him, your grace," he said. "Nothing else besides, but the only trouble is, damn thing is written in elvish. Couldn't make sense of any of it."</p>
<p><em>More troubles,</em> Elsa thought as she accepted the scroll the unrolled it in her hands, holding it beneath the torchlight as she squinted at the unintelligible elvish script. <em>First the Aetherweave from Thamorlane, and now elves in my castle from the very same place... this cannot be a coincidence. Elessin should be able to translate this and perhaps she could find out more from this elf while she's at it.</em></p>
<p>As she considered the growing complexities of her new situation, a far more frightening thought entered her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>What's the Thamorlane connection? Elessin hails from that continent, could she have...? No, no she wouldn't. What reason would she have to... to try and have me killed or kidnapped?</em>
</p>
<p>Shaking her head to rid herself of her doubts, Elsa cleared her throat then turned back to Nils and Trystan. "Thank you, gentlemen. You will be relieved now by two of my guards here after which you shall accompany me to the council chambers. After that, you may rest. I imagine you've both had a long night."</p>
<p>Nils and Trystan nodded and clicked their heels as they changed the order of the guard. After that, they fell in step behind Elsa as her other two guards flanked her sides and together, they all made their way out of the dungeons back up to the council chambers. Once there, Elsa's escort remained outside while she entered alone, finding that the rest of the council was already gathered for the day. That is, except for Ziio who by now would have reached Glenfell, but most curiously, Elessin was also notably absent.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa," Royce immediately turned and approached her as she made her way to her seat. "We've heard what happened last night, are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Quite alright, thank you for your concern, Ser Royce," Elsa replied as she sat down. "Thanks to Anna, I remain unharmed, but now we have much to discuss. Where is Lady Elessin?"</p>
<p>"Indisposed at the moment," Kulleveig shrugged. "Or so we were told by Kai. She sends her apologies."</p>
<p><em>That is... suspicious</em>, Elsa thought.</p>
<p>"Whatever our spy master is up to, nothing could be more pertinent than the pressing matter at hand," Royce said.</p>
<p>"We shall have to continue on without her then," Elsa gestured to the map table. "Have a seat, gentlemen."</p>
<p>Royce, Kulleveig, and Ansellus took their seats after which they all regarded Elsa. Ansellus on the other hand, had some trouble meeting her gaze for long as he was still licking his wounds from his harsh reprimand the day before.</p>
<p>"Where to begin?" Kulleveig said as he crossed his arms. "Two cutthroats sneak inside the castle in the dead of night, climb up the walls, and enter your room. Were it not for the ranger, we would have a much different situation on our hands."</p>
<p>Royce nodded and leaned forward. "What do we know of right now? Were the guards able to learn anything from the prisoner?"</p>
<p>"Precious little, I'm afraid," Elsa sighed. "Only that two assailants were elves, they used blades coated in a substance intended to render one asleep, and this," she produced the rolled-up scroll and handed it over to Royce, who sat nearest to her. "It was found on our prisoner, but it's written in elvish."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Royce rubbed his jaw as he inspected the scroll, turning it over this way and that. "Elessin would be able to make sense of this," he handed it over to Kulleveig who barely gave it a glance as he handed it across the table to Ansellus.</p>
<p>As he took hold of the scroll, his eyes briefly flitted up to Elsa for just a second with a look she had never seen on his face before. Ordinarily, the bookish and often irritating man appeared quite meek before Elsa. However, that look he had flashed her just now was one of brief recognition as he laid eyes on the scroll. How and why he appeared that way, Elsa did not know.</p>
<p>Kulleveig shook his head. "Elves... from the empire no less. What could they possibly want by meddling in our affairs?"</p>
<p>"Nothing good," Royce scowled as he stood up and examined the map table. "It's barely been two decades since Prince Rivain's defeat and the unification. We haven't heard as much as a peep from the empire in the time since. Whatever is going on here, I'm certain they must be behind this."</p>
<p>"What do we know of the Thamorlane empire?" Elsa asked. "From Elessin's reports, they have mostly kept to themselves since the war. Their defeat was a terrible disgrace for them."</p>
<p>"Only that their land is covered in deep jungles, and ashen plains," Kulleveig said. "There lies Ivtris's cradle; a massive crater filled with fire, smoke, and lava. How the elves could survive on that continent is beyond me, and we dwarves are especially hardy folk."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Elsa frowned, then turned to Ansellus. "Lord Ansellus, you've been uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal. What are your thoughts on the matter?"</p>
<p>Ansellus jumped slightly, then cleared his throat nervously as he fidgeted with a lock of his long hair. "Apologies, your grace," he said quietly as he shifted in his chair. "I- I've just been pondering some... disturbing implications of this situation thus far."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded. "Speak your mind."</p>
<p>"Well... I- it's about Lady Elessin, you see," Ansellus said. "She is an elf, from Thamorlane, and with each of these troubling developments regarding elves, I can't help but think... that she may be connected to it somehow."</p>
<p>"What?!" Kulleveig rose from his chair and jabbed a finger at Ansellus. "You dare accuse Lady Elessin of orchestrating these events? She has served Eyrinvale loyally, she has denounced the empire! What proof do you have!"</p>
<p>"Peace, Ser Kulleveig," Royce said as he rose and clapped a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Let us not fight among ourselves now, these are troubling developments to be sure. We must keep a level head."</p>
<p>Ansellus bristled slightly. "No proof yet, but just the same, we must not rule out any possibilities. The findings thus far are certainly enough to draw suspicion to her character, no?"</p>
<p>"She has feasted and drunk with us, and in my land, that is enough to forge bonds of trust," Kulleveig shot back. "You dishonor her name, and I will not stand for it!"</p>
<p>"We are not in Ashkell, Ser Kulleveig, we are in Eyrinvale," Ansellus retorted. "We've different standards of trust here."</p>
<p>Elsa straightened up and rubbed her eyes as she could barely believe what she was about to say next. "For once... I actually agree with Lord Ansellus," she said, causing all of her councillors to look at her. "I must admit, I have had the same thoughts myself. It may be all circumstantial, but there is certainly enough to warrant further investigation into her part."</p>
<p>Royce kept his face impassive, Kulleveig cursed and muttered to himself in dwarvish as he sat down and shook his head, and most of all, Ansellus looked at Elsa with shock and surprise. Clearly, he had never expected that Elsa would agree with him.</p>
<p>"At the very least, we should question her," Elsa added.</p>
<p>Before anyone else could respond, the doors suddenly opened and in stepped the two guards that were tasked with standing watch outside of the prisoner's cell. Elsa recognized one of them – even beneath the helmet – as Henrik.</p>
<p>"Your grace, my apologies for intruding," Henrik dipped his head. "But I must inform you, the prisoner, he has died."</p>
<p>"Died?" Elsa stood up in shock. "How? What has happened?"</p>
<p>"Lady Elessin came to speak with him," Henrik replied. "We let her in, and they spoke for some time. She left not long after and when we checked in on the prisoner, he was slumped over in his chains, frothing at the mouth and quite lifeless."</p>
<p>"He died in interrogation?" Royce asked.</p>
<p>Henrik shook his head. "Not so. She never laid a finger on him."</p>
<p>Elsa glanced at each of her councillors, who in turn held the same troubled look that she did. Kulleveig in particular looked to be extremely puzzled. The day, already bad enough as it was, had worsened even further. That prisoner was the key to unravelling the mystery, and now, to learn that he had died shortly after speaking with Elessin certainly did not bode well.</p>
<p>"Where is she now?" Elsa asked. "Have her brought here immediately."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Elessin strode into the council chambers on light and nimble feet, then stopped at the head of the table as she regarded Elsa with a cool, detached look. "I am here, your grace."</p>
<p>"What is going on here?!" Ansellus demanded, rising from his chair. "Do you care to explain yourself?"</p>
<p>"I can see you've all arrived at the same conclusion already," Elessin said. "So, I shall come right out and say it," she looked at Elsa and her eyes hardened. "Queen Elsa, we have a traitor in our midst."</p>
<p>Everybody in the room froze, especially Elsa. Her day had worsened even further. She didn't think it could possibly degrade any further.</p>
<p>"A traitor?" Royce exclaimed. "How? What were you doing with the prisoner?"</p>
<p>"And what were you doing before that left you so indisposed?" Ansellus added.</p>
<p>"Tending to a crucial issue," Elessin replied matter-of-factly. "I feared the events of last night were related to it, so I spoke to the prisoner to confirm it."</p>
<p>"And?" Elsa prompted.</p>
<p>"My whisperers inform me that the Knife Isles have now been occupied by the Thamorlane empire. A massive fleet, headed by Prince Rivain himself, gathers there as we speak," Elessin said slowly to communicate the full weight of her findings. "Moreover, last night was no assassination attempt, but a kidnapping one. Prince Rivain has inserted an agent into our court to report back to him and leak our knowledge and secrets."</p>
<p>Elsa shut her eyes. Her day was now the worst one of her life. All these revelations at once crashed upon her like a wave, and now she felt paralyzed and clueless on what to do.</p>
<p>"The empire?" Kulleveig asked softly, speaking for the first time since Elessin returned. "What does he want, another war?"</p>
<p>"And what could he possibly hope to gain by kidnapping our queen?" Royce asked.</p>
<p>Ansellus levelled an accusatory gaze at Elessin. "You claim we have a traitor in our midst, but how can we be certain it isn't you?" he turned back to Elsa. "Your grace, these revelations are highly suspect. We must detain her. She must be working in concert with the empire!"</p>
<p>"I would be a poor spy master if I implicated myself in an act of treason," Elessin scoffed.</p>
<p>"Then how do you explain the death of the prisoner? He was our only link to uncovering this conspiracy and yet, he mysteriously died after you spoke with him," Ansellus countered.</p>
<p>Elessin narrowed her eyes. "That was not of my doing. When I spoke with him, it was to confirm the reports I received. It was then that he revealed that we have been compromised by a traitor and that they were trying to steal away with Queen Elsa."</p>
<p>"Then how did he die?" Royce asked.</p>
<p>"The guards found foam around his mouth, he must have consumed some type of poison hidden away on his person," Elessin said. "He must have known it was only a matter of time until he swung by the neck on a rope, so he likely ended his own life to prevent any more information on the empire from being extracted from him."</p>
<p>Ansellus scoffed. "An awfully convenient way to cover up your involvement, I would say."</p>
<p>"If I were the traitor, why would I reveal the plans of the Thamorlane empire?" Elessin shot back. "Try to think, Lord Ansellus, for once in your life."</p>
<p>On and on these accusations and questions went, as one after the other was hurled at Elessin who either answered them or deflected them. In the meantime, Elsa sank back into her seat and removed her crown from her head, burying her face in her hands. After several minutes, she could stand no more.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Elsa exclaimed, finally bringing a chilly silence to the room. "Lady Elessin, you will be detained and confined to your quarters while we investigate this matter further."</p>
<p>Elessin regarded Elsa intensely for a long moment, then exhaled and nodded firmly. "A wise decision, your grace. Though, I would suggest placing all of us under investigation as well. Whoever this traitor is, they knew well of the castle layout, how to slip past our guards, and of your daily habits."</p>
<p>Ansellus opened his mouth to speak, but Elsa cut him off with a gesture of her hand.</p>
<p>"If your name has been cleared," Elsa said coolly. "And only after then," she said then turned her head towards the guards still in the room. "Henrik, escort her back to her chambers. Nobody in or out other than me, and I want a constant watch over her."</p>
<p>"Yes, your grace, at once," Henrik nodded, then turned towards Elessin. "Come along this way, my lady."</p>
<p>"You'll find no argument from me," Elessin said, then promptly departed from the council chambers flanked by a retinue of guards.</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Elsa sighed deeply, then turned towards her councillors. "Ser Royce, double the patrols around the castle grounds and seal the gates. Nobody enters or leaves the castle without my express permission until this matter is resolved."</p>
<p>Royce nodded. "Indeed, your grace. It will be done."</p>
<p>"Then that will be all," Elsa waved her councillors off. "Give me the room."</p>
<p>With that, everyone inside the council chambers quickly left and soon, Elsa was sitting alone at the map table, rubbing her temples between her fingers in an attempt to soothe her headache. She lingered a while longer, pondering everything that had been revealed and finding herself at an impasse on what to do next. There were simply too many problems all at once, too many complex variables at play, too many decisions to make. Elsa had never felt more alone in her life.</p>
<p>Eventually, she stood and went around the side of the map table until she was at the center where she peered down and studied the landmass of Cydonia.</p>
<p>"Enemies to the east," Elsa said to herself, tracking her gaze across the ocean of tears to the continent of Thamorlane. "Enemies to the west," she looked over to Scorvige, whose raiders have now become a serious issue. "Enemies to the south," she turned down towards the Knife Isles, which lay south of Eyrinvale across the glittering sea where Prince Rivain was likely gathering another invasion force. "And enemies to the north," she finally settled her eyes upon the Sigh, where an army of the dead was currently being raised.</p>
<p>There were simply too many problems all at once, too many complex variables at play, too many decisions to make. Elsa had never felt more alone in her life.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed once more and shut her eyes. "What am I going to do?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Beyond Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Are we ready to begin?" Ziio asked, standing at the edge of the circle etched with arcane sigils on the floor.</p><p>Five other mages stood at different points around the circle, all equally distanced apart from each other as they prepared for the portal opening ritual. They all nodded to Ziio, and with that, they began the procedure.</p><p>"Very well, then let us proceed," Ziio said as she closed her eyes and raised her arms with her palms facing outward. "Nothing fancy now, the main hall of Glennfell at the altar of the dragon should suffice."</p><p>The other mages followed suit and collectively, they all began to picture the location that each one of them knew well from their own experiences. Soon enough, each of the six mages gathered around the circle were tethered together by magical force, after which, at the center of the circle, a rift in the very fabric of space was torn open.</p><p>At first, it was little more than a crack in reality, but as Ziio and the mages continued to funnel their energy into the opening, it continued to widen until eventually, there hung in mid-air a frame filled with iridescent, pulsing nothingness. Its edges were thin as a blade and frayed like the torn edge of a sheet until the layers of space folded on themselves an infinite number of times, forming a steady oval.</p><p>Once the portal held steady, Ziio opened her eyes, took a deep breath, then stepped on through. When she opened them, she no longer stood in the local chapter of the mage's guild in Eyrinvale, but in Glennfell, hundreds of leagues away. A second later, the portal behind her hissed and whined before shrinking on itself and blinking out of existence. It was then that Ziio felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Opening portals was always magically intensive, and they could never be maintained for long lest the mages holding it pass out from sheer exhaustion.</p><p>For that reason, while portals were incredibly efficient methods of travel, it was only ever feasible for one or two people to pass through a portal at a time. Furthermore, all mages present had to have physically visited the target location so that they could combine their energies on it. If even one mage couldn't maintain a singular focus on the destination, then the portal would become destabilized to the point that any person passing through could be torn apart and strewn across countless different dimensions.</p><p>After her nausea had passed, Ziio blinked away the last of her discomfort and Turned around to inspect her surroundings. She stood at the end of a large hall with tall columns that reached up to a vaulted ceiling. It was midday, so the hall was bustling with activity. Novice mages shuffled through the halls and those that crossed by Ziio stared at her in awe, while more experienced mages nodded politely to her in acknowledgement. Turning around, Ziio looked up at the massive skull of the dead dragon that formed the altar.</p><p>Glennfell had been built upon the bones of the last known dragon in the world where its power and life force had saturated the earth. There was nowhere else in Cydonia that held as much magical power as Glennfell did. It was a moderately sized fortress that stood on the far eastern coast of Marlogne and served as the central home for the order of the mage's guild.</p><p>There, novice mages were brought up and trained in the ways of magic, while senior members of the guild oversaw the collection, documentation, and safekeeping of all knowledge and information related to magical matters. Within each capital city on the continent of Cydonia, a local chapter of the mage's guild was there to represent their order. As Arch-Mage, Ziio was the highest-ranking member of the institution.</p><p>The dragon's skull was large enough that Ziio only came up to less than half its height. It had four large horns, round and empty eye sockets, and a jaw that was wide open and filled with fangs as long as swords. In its gaping maw burned an eternal fire that was created with the dragon's final breath. Ever since it has continued to burn through hundreds of years over hundreds of generations. It was this same fire that Ziio had divested a part of herself into when she first ascended to the rank of Arch-Mage.</p><p>"Fire warm you," Ziio said, as she made a fireball in her hand which she fed to the dragon.</p><p>The eternal fire swallowed it appreciatively and for a second, it turned bright orange in response to Ziio's magic, before reverting to its usual green flames.</p><p>"Lady Ziio?" a voice asked from behind. "By the gods, how long has it been?"</p><p>Recognizing the voice, a smile spread over Ziio's face as she turned to greet her former mentor. "Too long, old friend," she stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. "How have you been, Master Arcturus?"</p><p>"Fine, fine," Arcturus returned the hug and patted Ziio's back. "Still old, and I'm only getting older."</p><p>Ziio laughed and then pulled back to regard him. Arcturus was an elf who was old even by their standards. Compared to any of the sentient races in the world, elves had the longest natural lifespans and on average, could live for up to 300 years, which Arcturus was getting close to. His hair was gray, his eyes were indigo in colour, and his face was wrinkled and wise.</p><p>The only other elf in the world who could match him in years was the emperor of Thamorlane. Dwarves came second in natural longevity, living up to an average of 150 given their endurance. Humans came last, living up to between 70 to 80.</p><p>"Nonsense," Ziio laughed. "You have not aged a day."</p><p>Arcturus bowed graciously. "Nor have you. The years have been kind. I trust being Arch-Mage agrees with you?"</p><p>"The work of an Arch-Mage is never done," Ziio sighed. "But I manage. How are these lot?" she gestured towards the novice mages milling about, still in their training robes.</p><p>The length of a mage's robe determined their seniority and experience. Novice robes ended just below the waist, apprentice robes ended above the knee, journeyman robes ended below the knee, and master robes ended at the ankle. In Ziio's case, her Arch-Mage robes went down all the way to the floor.</p><p>"Oh, they manage, I suppose," Arcturus almost scoffed. "Haven't had a pupil that was as talented as you since... how many years was it ago now that you became Arch-Mage? Twenty-five? Thirty?"</p><p>"Thirty-two years. And I would not be so quick to judge. The ways of the world remain a mystery to us, and still has its ways of producing something truly remarkable every now and again."</p><p>"Ah, you must be speaking of the queen of Eyrinvale. How is your pupil? I told you when you first wrote to me, that she should have trained here. The first cryomancer in history and I'm not the one to teach her, why, that's inconceivable."</p><p>Ziio smiled. "Queen Elsa is strong and wise, and I am very proud of her. I have trained her since she was a little girl and I daresay she has become an even greater mage than I," she looked into the distance pensively. "But her powers are rooted in great sorrow and tragedy. I did not think it wise to distance her from her home, especially when she was meant to inherit her father's crown."</p><p>"Hmm," Arcturus nodded. "A sensible course of action then. Now, I must ask, is this purely a social call, or are you here on the queen's business?"</p><p>"Business, unfortunately."</p><p>"Indeed. Come, we can speak more out of prying eyes and twitching ears."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After briefing Arcturus on the new information regarding the blight over a cup of spiced wine in his chambers, the pair sat opposite from each other in some chairs in front of a warm hearth. The mage's guild had been monitoring the developing situation, as were the rangers, but until now, neither group has had any solid evidence.</p><p>"And this... ranger, Anna, you are certain there is truth to her words?" Arcturus asked, casually levitating a log with his telekinetic powers which he added to the fire.</p><p>Ziio shot out a quick jet of flame to stoke it, then turned back to face him. "She spoke with confidence and conviction. I doubt she would have travelled have so far just to bring us fairy tales," she said. "Also, she did bring us the proof with the wight's head. The dead truly walk again, and something is commanding them. This cause of this blight remains unclear, and we need to find out what it is."</p><p>Arcturus stared into his cup of spiced wine thoughtfully. "And you think the answers lie within our archives."</p><p>"That is why I am here."</p><p>"When we collected those works, all those years ago after the purge of the necromancers, I cursed the day that we would ever have need of them. In my years... that day has finally come, and I have been hopeless to stop it."</p><p>"Do not despair," Ziio leaned forward and squeezed Arcturus's hand reassuringly. "Winter has not yet come, and time is still on our side."</p><p>"But it will come," Arcturus said. "Though, you are right, time is now of the essence. You've wasted enough of it talking to an old man, so you best head down to the archives and see what you can learn. Any other assistance I can provide, you need only ask. Glennfell is yours, after all."</p><p>"Thank you, Master Arcturus," Ziio rose from her seat.</p><p>Arcturus waved her off, sipping his spiced wine. "Don't thank me, you're the bloody Arch-Mage, do as you damn well please."</p><p>With that, Ziio bowed to her mentor, then slipped out of his chambers to make her way to Glennfell's archives.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"Here we are," Ziio muttered to herself as she slid the key into the lock and opened the heavy doors that permitted entry into the forbidden section. "Now, where to begin?" she asked herself as she paused at the threshold and found herself standing before a smaller library that was filled with a vast collection of arcane knowledge.</p><p>Night had now fallen and strangely enough, she could feel that something was amiss back in the capital. Whatever it was, Ziio could not tend to it as she had her orders from the queen as well as more pressing matters on her mind. Currently, she was standing in the forbidden archives of Glennfell, where all the collective wisdom of the necromancers was kept secure. Only Arch-Mages were permitted entry, and the entrance itself was protected by several protection staves to prevent intruders from breaking in.</p><p>Igniting a small flame in her hand to light her way, Ziio pressed deeper into the library as she began to peruse the various aisles. "Let's see now," she said as she tapped her chin, walking through the narrow paths set between large and tall bookshelves.</p><p>As innocuous and harmless as the books that she was appraising appeared to be, they were anything but. Hundreds of years ago, the necromancers and the undead hordes they commanded were a plague upon the earth. After the necromancers were wiped out by a dedicated witch hunt, the works they left behind were all destroyed and what was left was collected by the mage's guild.</p><p>The entire archive had been cultivated long ago, and this was the very first time Ziio had stepped foot inside. Indeed, the books, tomes, manuscripts, grimoires, compendiums, and codices that Ziio passed among now contained all manner of evil secrets pertaining to unnaturally extending one's own life, dark rituals involving blood sacrifices, as well as all manner of summoning, binding, and conjuration spells.</p><p>There was good reason why only Arch-Mages were allowed into the forbidden archives.</p><p>Collecting a few that caught her eye, Ziio quickly accumulated a hefty pile before returning to a single desk that was set in the middle of the library. There, she set the books down then strode over to a cold hearth at the opposite end where she shot out a jet of flame to ignite it and bring some warmth to the chilly library. After that, she returned to the desk, snapped her fingers to light a few candles, then sat down.</p><p>"If I am to learn more about this blight, perhaps I should begin by understanding how necromancers were able to gain their powers," Ziio muttered to herself.</p><p>With that, she took a moment to mentally prepare herself, then opened the cover of the first book before her, turning over its black, leatherbound cover and blowing off the dust from the pages as she did so.</p><p>"Hmm... A Brief History of the Dead," Ziio read the title aloud. "This ought to be interesting."</p><p>She began to read, flipping through the pages at a steady pace as she read passages that caught her eye to herself. Some of the information she already knew, while some other things she learned for the first time.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The risen dead have many names – ghouls, wraiths, revenants, liches, and draugr just to name a few – but to necromancers, the term 'wight' is the most common. In any case, whatever the name may be, the undead are creatures that only necromancers can create, defying all manner of natural law and order by granting life to those who have died. It matters not the time of their death, as a freshly slain corpse or an ancient skeleton can be risen by a necromancer to perform their will.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Useful characteristics of the undead which make them capable servants are that they have no need for food, water, or sleep. Their bodies, while they may sustain grievous injuries and fall away to rot, will never cease to persist as they are completely sustained by magic. As much as they may be immune to conventional weapons and harm, the dead have two key weaknesses. That of fire and silver.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fire was a gift from Ivtris, and left unchecked it takes on a life of its own as it cleanses and baptizes everything it touches in flame. Silver has long been associated with the usage of magic, prized for its mystical properties that allow it 'purify' corruption as well as proving to be highly reactive to supernatural elements, making it a powerful magical conduit.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Unfortunately, wights possess none of the mental faculties they did in life. They have no memories, desires, or feelings, regardless of the person they were before. A wight of a great king would be much the same as that of a lowly peasant, proving once and for all that death is the great equalizer. They will not question orders, nor will they ever balk at their duties. They live to serve, and nothing more.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Ziio continued reading until she found another interesting passage.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Indeed, necromancers are blessed by their powers as much as they are cursed by them. Contrary to their brethren within the ranks of the mage's guild, their lives are severely shortened. Without their powers, those born with the magical capacities to raise the dead will soon find themselves joining them in eternity. There exists only one remedy to this curse. By divesting part of their souls into those they enthrall, necromancers can prolong their lifespans. Simply put, necromancers must raise scores of the dead to continue to live. Wights are granted life by putting a piece of a mortal soul into them, which in turn supplies the necromancer with energy, nourishment, and the key to possible immortality.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Continuing to flip through the yellowed pages, Ziio found nothing else that was noteworthy then once she was finished, she closed the book and turned her attention to the next one. "The Children of the Frost and the Snow Elves: A Historical Account," she said after she dusted off the cover and began to read.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Thousands of years ago, the Children of the Frost first walked the earth, long before the three intelligent races – humans, dwarves, and elves respectively – emerged from the primordium. The Children were the first beings created when Thuros released his dying breath after he fell. That which froze over the northern pole of the earth also gave life to beings of pure ice, frost, and snow. There, the Children were believed to have lived and prospered, forming a great civilization which they built on top of Thuros's bones in the unmapped lands to the far north.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>When the elves emerged on the continent of Thamorlane, their civilization also quickly grew and expanded. A large number of their population sailed west across the ocean of tears and landed on Cydonia in the far north. There, they settled the land and eventually, came to co-exist along with the Children of the Frost. After some time, they adapted to the frozen lands and even grew resilient to the extreme cold, though they never gained the ability to control ice magic like the Children did.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>For a time, they were able to live together in peace, even going as far to comingle and give birth to a hybrid race of beings known as the descendants. Like their forebears, the descendants were able to wield cryomancy magic to a limited extent, a gift that was passed onto them by the original bloodlines of the Children.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Thinking of Elsa, Ziio remembered then that it still remained unclear how and why her queen had been able to make usage of the same powers. Hoping to find some more answers, Ziio pressed on.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It was not until the time of the winter war that a schism would form between the two races. That conflict would last nearly a hundred years, and both races would fight each other until the bitter end, thus ensuring their mutual destruction. Much of their history remains lost and buried beneath millennia of ice and snow, but it had all started when an elven sorcerer by the name of Morag Val stole a powerful artifact from the Children. That artifact was the heart of winter, a shard of Thuros's very own heart which was the source for the Children's magic.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Without the heart of winter, the Children were cut off from the fundamental power that ushered them into the world. Over time, the magic of the Children became corrupted, twisted, and vile. Like Thuros who created the first living creatures, the Children could also create their own version of life through necromancy. It was at this point in history that the new form of magic first appeared in the world.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Ziio narrowed her brows in thought at uncovering this new tidbit of information. "Who was Morag Val?" she asked. "And what became of the heart of winter?"</p><p>She read the book cover to cover and found nothing else of use, only learning that the war between the Children of the Frost and the Snow Elves was fought until both races and their civilizations were completely destroyed. For the next several hours, Ziio spent the time systematically scanning through each of the remaining books, cross-referencing one to the next, but found no other answers about Morag Val, or the heart of winter that he stole. In fact, the only further commentary provided that was a bit useful was that the descendants fled south into Marlogne after the war and the destruction of their homeland. There, it was believed that they interbred with the first of the ancient humans, but those findings were inconclusive at best.</p><p>"House von Edras directly originated from the blood of the first men," Ziio thought aloud. "If they comingled with the descendants... then that could possibly explain the source of Elsa's cryomancy, but it would not explain why no one else in her family has ever exhibited the same powers."</p><p>Slightly frustrated and driven by her own need to find out more, Ziio rubbed the sleep from her eyes then pushed herself up from her desk. As much as she wanted to learn more on the blight, Ziio now found herself insatiably curious as she pulled at the threads on the origin of Elsa's magic. So, she opted to solve both mysteries, if she could.</p><p>Rising from the desk, Ziio made her way through the library once more, perusing the vast collection for anything of interest. At the far end, set on top of a flat raised surface was a tall object that was shrouded with a thick cloth. Before it was a ring of thin metal stands that were topped with focusing lenses except for the centermost one that stood opposite from the cloth-covered object. That one held an egg-shaped receptacle on top. Against the wall, a small distance away was a wooden chest, covered in dust and cobwebs. Curious, Ziio reached up and took hold of the thick cloth before pulling it down.</p><p>She revealed a large mirror that was gleaming and glossy in the firelight. Ziio eyed her reflection, watching as recognition dawned across her face when she realized what she was standing in front of.</p><p>"A scrying glass," Ziio said softly to herself. "Very interesting."</p><p>Scrying glasses were enchanted objects that were used for several magical purposes. They often took the form of a large mirror and could serve as ways to communicate across great distances, act as vessels of information, store memories, and could even be used to view events as they occurred in real-time, or those from the past. To work, a scrying glass needed a medium from which to channel its energies, often in the form of focusing crystals. Additionally, since nearly all scrying glasses were of elven origin, a user needed to know specific words of power to activate them. Though Ziio wasn't fluent in elvish, she held a cursory grip of the language and knew most of the basic words of power.</p><p>"There must be some crystals here, perhaps I can glean some further knowledge from this," Ziio muttered, looking over to the wooden chest as she did.</p><p>Walking over, Ziio opened the chest and searched its contents. Inside were three small, pearlescent crystals that glittered in the darkness. She picked one up, turning it over in the soft glow of the firelight and as unremarkable as it appeared, she could feel the intangible weight of the magic it contained within. With it in hand, she carried it over to the centermost crystal stand and slotted it into the receptacle on top.</p><p>She then stood back outside of the ring of crystal stands then shut her eyes. "<em>Va'fal aen</em>," she said in elvish.</p><p>Immediately, the crystal she had placed in the stand began to glow with energy as it hummed softly. In response, the air around the scrying glass turned prickly, as if it were filled with waves of static electricity. Meanwhile, Ziio's reflection in the mirror began to ripple like waves on the surface of a pond after a stone was dropped in. Before long, the image refocused and cleared, and Ziio could see right into the past.</p><p>Before her, standing inside of the mirror were several figures. Each of them was tall, elegant, and fair. Most notably, their skin was pale, their hair was silver, and their eyes were icy blue. Indeed, the figures that Ziio saw in the mirror were the Snow Elves and the sight of them took her breath away. The tallest of the long dead race was a man with long hair, a stern face, and was dressed in an elegant robe that looked as if it were shaped from threads of pure ice.</p><p>In his hands, he held a bright, glowing shard that seemed to pulse and vibrate with powerful energy. Ziio guessed then and there that it was the heart of winter, and that the man holding it was none other than Morag Val. The followers around him seemed to be incredibly unpleased and when they began to speak, their conversation was quite heated and inflammatory.</p><p>Ziio's grasp on the elven language was elementary, but even now the Snow Elves were speaking in an ancient dialect that no one alive knew of anymore. So, she was left to try and deduce the meaning of the scenes playing before her through the limited context of imagery alone.</p><p>Morag Val looked on steadily as he presented the artifact to his followers, who in return sounded furious as they levelled what could have been accusations or curses at him. After several moments, Morag Val began to speak and his deep, commanding voice was like a crackling glacier, bringing a chill to Ziio's spine. He began to explain himself and again, Ziio understood none of it. However, at a certain point, she caught the sound of two very distinctive words that she recognized.</p><p>The first was the name of the fire elemental, Ivtris. The second was the name of the elven continent, Thamorlane. Those two words alone provided the barest sense of meaning, and still, it wasn't enough to deduce anything more substantial. Morag Val then held the heart of winter aloft, gesturing towards it as he continued to speak. Soon afterwards, the scene turned murky then vanished altogether as the scrying glass reverted to the appearance of a mirror.</p><p>"Incredible," Ziio whispered in awe, already mulling over the gravity of these new findings. "I wonder what he meant when he mentioned Ivtris and Thamorlane?"</p><p>Thinking back to what she knew of the elven homeland, Ziio focused specifically on the mention of Ivtris. The continent of Thamorlane was large, easily the largest in the world and it was covered a contrasting mix of tropical beaches, volcanic plains, deep jungles, and rolling grasslands. When the world had been first created with the death of the elementals, Ivtris's fire created the landmass of the continents, however, only Thamorlane held the largest volcano in the world, known as Ivtris's cradle.</p><p>Turning back to the wooden chest, Ziio retrieved another focusing crystal then slotted it into the receptacle after removing the first one. Repeating the elvish words of power, the scrying glass once more came to life as it depicted a new scene.</p><p>Morag Val knelt in the center of a sigil that was etched onto the stone floor inside of what appeared to be an underground chamber of sorts. Gathered around him were his followers, but evidently, this new scene had taken place some indeterminate amount of time after the first as their numbers had noticeably dwindled. Even so, the elven sorcerer and his remaining clergy were currently wrapped up in some type of ritual. The heart of winter was placed on a pedestal before them, suspended in the air by its own power as the Snow Elves channelled some type of visible magic into it which emanated from their outstretched hands.</p><p>Before long, they appeared to complete their ritual as one by one, the Snow Elves closed off their magic until at last, Morag Val lowered his hands. The heart of winter seemed to thrum in response, after which it wavered as it floated gently downwards until it settled inside of a large stone chest. With that, Morag Val nodded to his followers who rose to their feet and departed from the chamber one by one until he was alone with the ancient artifact. For a long while, he remained kneeling before the heart of winter with his eyes shut and his brows furrowed as if he were in fervent prayer. In the next moment, however, he did something that shocked and even frightened Ziio.</p><p>He suddenly opened his flinty eyes and looked straight at her, peering through time and beyond death as he fixed her with an intense glare. Next, his piercing gaze seemingly lengthened into eternity and he appeared to look through Ziio, moving beyond the confines of the past and into the future. Then, he reached out his hand towards Ziio, causing her to recoil in surprise and back up a few paces. A misty chill had somehow descended upon the room and far behind her, Ziio could see the firelight of the hearth as it sputtered out of existence. It was then she cast a cautious behind herself to see if there was anybody there, but she remained quite alone.</p><p>When she turned back, Morag Val had vanished, and the scrying glass was just a mirror again. Still feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Ziio performed a thorough search of the forbidden archives to verify that she was well and truly alone. When she confirmed the fact, she went back to the hearth and lit it once more before returning to the scrying glass.</p><p>"He must have hidden the heart of winter from the Children," Ziio thought out loud, trying to move on past the uneasiness she felt by occupying her mind with thought. "He was not able to make use of it, so he hid it away. Perhaps he intended to return for it when the war as over."</p><p>Once she found her resolve, it erased the anxiousness she felt and again, Ziio retrieved the last focusing crystal from the chest before repeating the same process with the scrying glass. At once, the scenery shifted and Ziio looked out onto a vast and white expanse, situated on an elevated plateau high on a mountain. In the far distance, she could make out the massive bones of a long dead, prehistoric giant that was laid on its back and partially encased within a mountain of glaciers. Jutting out from its chest was a tall, silver tower that stretched high above the frosty plains.</p><p>"Thuros," Ziio muttered in awe as she laid eyes upon the corpse of the air elemental.</p><p>As amazed as she was by the sight of the dead god, the scene playing out in the foreground demanded her attention. Morag Val was lying on his back on an icy altar, shackled in place by his hands and feet. Despite his situation, he started up into the wintry skies with an impassive and even slightly beleaguered expression. Gathered around him were a score of humanoid figures, except they were composed entirely of living, breathing, ice.</p><p>They were the Children of the Frost.</p><p>Aside from their frozen exteriors, there was nothing else distinguishable about their features. The Children had no faces, with no eyes to see, no ears to hear, and no mouths to speak. It was unclear how they communicated with each other, but the Children appeared to be doing just that as they moved with an uncanny fluidity. At the moment, they appeared to be ruminating over the fate of the last Snow Elf, prostrated before them. The bloodstained ground at the base of the altar alluded to what became of the others.</p><p>After several moments of tense silence, one of the Children stepped forward and approached the altar, forming an icy sacrificial dagger out of thin air as they did so. Once they stood by Morag Val's side, the Child raised the dagger high in the air and then plunged it into his abdomen before cutting upwards through his chest.</p><p>Incredibly, Morag Val made not a sound even as his entire torso was carved open to expose his still-beating heart. What should have been agonizing pain only manifested itself in the way every one of muscles was pulled taut as he balled his fists, strained his head backwards, and drew in ragged, laboured breaths. His blood spilled out all across his body, splashing onto the snow-covered ground where it mixed with the blood of his recently slain brethren.</p><p>It was not until the Child removed the dagger to place its other hand on Morag Val's forehead that he began to scream. At once, the Child's hand began to glow with blue energy, at the same time as Morag Val released a gut-wrenching, soul-splitting cry of horror from his lungs. Evidently, the magic that the Child was channelling inflicted more pain, suffering, and agony than when Morag Val's torso was vertically split down the middle. After several seconds, the Child removed its hand from his forehead and in its place was an icy brand that been burned into his skin.</p><p>Ziio didn't need to hear the Children speak to be able to see and recognize the effects of a powerful curse. Whatever curse the Children of the Frost had cast, it had cut Morag Val's very own soul into pieces.</p><p>To finish him once and for all, the Child reached into Morag Val's open chest cavity and wrapped its fingers around his heart before ripping it out completely. It was then that the elven sorcerer – the last of his kind and the instigator of the winter war – finally died.</p><p>With that, the last focusing crystal played out the remainder of the scenery before the surface of the scrying glass morphed back into a mirror. The only left thing left to see was the reflection of puzzlement and horror that Ziio wore over her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What Lies Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Do you see anything?!" Declan shouted over the howling winds that rushed all up and down the mountainside.</p>
<p>Kristovffer looked back and lowered the frost-covered scarf that shielded his face. "Nothing yet! I think we're nearly upon the summit now!"</p>
<p>Declan caught up to Kristovffer, walking through the deep drifts of snow before bending over to catch his breath. As tough as he was, his age was clearly beginning to show on what could possibly be the most difficult ranging that their order had ever embarked upon.</p>
<p>He, along with Kristovffer and many of the other rangers at Blackgaard had set out from their stronghold over a week ago. In the time since then, they had managed to push past the northernmost village of Troll's Cairn and further into the Sigh than any ranger had ever gone before. The journey was not without its perils as one of their pack mules carrying their food and supplies had already succumbed to the cold, while a handful of other rangers were forced to return when they fell ill.</p>
<p>Kristovffer himself had begun to feel the path they were treading was ultimately pointless, as they had lost the trail of the undead host they were tracking two days ago. Further to the point, they had yet to come across any signs of an ancient civilization that supposedly existed beyond the Sigh. The only thing they had discovered so far were endless icy wastes that stretched on further than the eye could see. Here and there they passed frozen, primordial forests that offered scarce hunting prospects. Still, whatever the rangers could scavenge along the way, they certainly made use of.</p>
<p>Even so, Declan's resolve was firm, his leadership steadfast, and his mind level-headed. The queen had ordered them to investigate the sources of the blight, which is exactly what they were doing. Currently, the ranging party was charting a course over a mountain ridge.</p>
<p>"You alright, old man?" Kristovffer asked teasingly as he patted Declan on the back.</p>
<p>Declan looked up and scowled before smiling thinly. "Better than you. Come, let us scout the next ridge before the others arrive. We need to find a place to hole up before nightfall."</p>
<p>He pressed ahead, trudging a line through the knee-high snowdrifts while Kristovffer walked just behind him. They had been steadily ascending for most of the day now and what had started with a gentle slope had now changed drastically in angle and difficulty. The further they continued to press north, the harsher the land became.</p>
<p><em>I wonder how Anna is faring,</em> Kristovffer thought as he wrapped his cloak more snugly around his body. <em>She must have arrived in the capital by now. I wonder if Queen Elsa will send us the support we need.</em></p>
<p>Kristovffer was the only other person that knew of Anna's task, aside from Declan who had informed him. Indeed, the Lord Commander of the ranger's guild had been tight-lipped and extremely reluctant to part with any information regarding Anna as of late. When the ranging party would bed down for the night, Kristovffer would often spot Declan scribbling away on several rolls of paper by torchlight. When he had asked the grizzled ranger veteran what he was writing about, Declan had simply replied that he was keeping records of their progress, making notes and logs and the like.</p>
<p>Accelerating his pace so that he walked side by side with Declan, Kristovffer nudged him with his elbow. "Do you really think we'll find something out here?"</p>
<p>Declan didn't look over and instead kept his gaze focused on the path ahead. "We have to. The tracks of the wights lead north, they have to be coming from somewhere," he looked over to Kristovffer. "And when we find them, we will destroy them."</p>
<p>The sureness with which he responded brought some measure of comfort to Kristovffer, though the task itself was still incredibly daunting. "What of the Children of the Frost and the Snow Elves? Do you think we'll find them?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Hard to say. They both disappeared from the world thousands of years ago," Declan replied. "Most folk have forgotten them, much like how many folks choose not to remember the age of the necromancers. The dead have returned and if history teaches us anything, it's that it often has a way of repeating itself," he fixed Kristovffer with a grave look. "That is what I fear."</p>
<p>Kristovffer nodded and remained silent, opting to stew over the implications of the cryptic warning that Declan had just given. If there was anyone who knew of how the world and all its mysteries worked, it was him. There were no other rangers that were as well-travelled or veterans of as many conflicts as Declan was. His time on earth was witness and testament to many things that seemingly lay beyond comprehension.</p>
<p>They continued to forge their way ahead in silence, and by the time the sun reached the late afternoon quadrant of the sky, the remaining day had begun to noticeably dim faster. By then, the pair had finally reached a high plateau which still sat well below the summit. At the center of the plateau was a rectangular altar that was carved from a block of ice. Just beyond that on the other side, set into the side of the mountain were two large stone doors that barred the way shut.</p>
<p>Past the entrance to the underground structure was a cliff's edge which overlooked a massive plain of frost that was riddled with endless gullies, crevasses, and canyons that stretched all the way towards the horizon. At the line where sky and ground blurred together was a massive mountain of glaciers that was dwarfed in comparison to the gigantic bones that were laid to rest within it. Topping the highest glacier and rising from the rib cage of the long dead giant was a single tower of pure, gleaming silver and ice.</p>
<p>"By the gods," Kristovffer gasped in awe. "C- could that be...?"</p>
<p>"Thuros," Declan said, filling in the blank. "And his mighty bones, along with his breath that froze over the land."</p>
<p>Kristovffer shook his head and rubbed his eyes, believing them to be cheated by some spell. "Thuros," he repeated to himself, before chuckling. "Anna would never believe this."</p>
<p>Despite the profound divinity of the view before them, the mention of Anna's name seemed to bring down Declan's mood a bit. "Hmph... this way, Kristovffer," he said as he turned away and approached the doors to the underground structure. "Let us see if we can get these open. It would be good to sleep out of the wind tonight."</p>
<p>Lingering over the view a moment longer, Kristovffer reluctantly tore his eyes away and joined Declan at his side as he scrutinized the stone doors.</p>
<p>"Still doubt we'll find anything up here?" Declan asked as he brushed some rime off the surface of the door, revealing ancient hand-carved runes.</p>
<p>He continued brushing off the rime across the door then stood back along with Kristovffer as they both attempted to make sense of them.</p>
<p>"Well," Kristovffer placed his hands on his hips and shrugged. "That's why you're Lord Commander and I'm not."</p>
<p>"Damn right," Declan nodded smugly.</p>
<p>"Can you make sense of any of it?"</p>
<p>"No, whatever language this is, it's ancient. Older than elvish, I imagine."</p>
<p>Kristovffer's brows shot up in surprise as he turned over to Declan. "You don't suppose this is... from the Children, do you?"</p>
<p>"Only one way to find out," Declan reached again for the stone doors. "Help me get this open."</p>
<p>Both Kristovffer and Declan pushed with their whole bodies against the doors, but they refused to budge. After several fruitless moments, they both stood back, panting from the exertion.</p>
<p>"No use," Kristovffer wiped his brow. "Damn thing is stuck tight. Frozen over."</p>
<p>Declan rubbed his jaw in thought and frowned. "We'll need to wait for the others and melt off some of this ice. Maybe then we can pull it open with ropes."</p>
<p>In the meantime, as Declan pondered their current situation, Kristovffer had wandered over to the altar to inspect it. There, he found moorings in each of its four corners, along with chains and shackles. Leaning down to get a closer look, he wiped off some snow from the surface of the altar and found that the whole thing had been scoured clean by centuries upon centuries of high winds and frost. Looking deep down into the white-blue altar, Kristovffer could make out unmistakable splashes of blood all across its surface, trapped beneath many layers of ice.</p>
<p>"Oi, Declan!" Kristovffer shouted as he waved over to him. "Come and have a look at this!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Declan asked as he approached.</p>
<p>Kristovffer pointed at the altar where the blood was. "See that?"</p>
<p>Declan arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Blood," he said softly.</p>
<p>For a moment, Kristovffer was silent as he studied Declan's signature expression. It only struck him now that he had seen Anna make that same face many times before, something she undoubtedly picked up from being raised by Declan.</p>
<p>"Much blood was spilt here," Declan ran a gloved hand over the altar.</p>
<p>"Only question is whose blood," Kristovffer muttered.</p>
<p>Instead of answering right away, Declan studied the blood for a long moment then tracked his gaze over to the double doors.</p>
<p>"Well," Kristovffer shrugged. "What do you propose we do?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, for now. Let us wait until the others arrive, then we can decide," Declan turned away from the altar and returned to the shelter provided in the cover of the doors, where he knelt down in the snow and huddled beneath his cloak.</p>
<p>Kristovffer felt an odd sense of unease as he continued to stare into the icy altar as if he could see something very old but very much alive lurking deep within. Tearing his gaze from the ice, Kristovffer pinched his eyes shut for a moment then shook his head to cast away the chill that crept down his spine which wasn't borne from the cold. He then returned to the door and sat down next to Declan to await the arrival of the rest of the ranging party.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>Some time later, the rest of the ranging party arrived and filed out onto the plateau where they set up camp for the night. Over a dozen had volunteered, necessitating a considerable supply caravan that they brought along them on beasts of burden. There were pack mules, as well as several horses – Sven included – that were led forward on their reins. Since there wasn't much plant life to forage and little wildlife, they had brought along preservable foodstuffs such as salted meats, dried fruit and nuts, hardtack, as well as a plentiful supply of liquor to keep their blood warm.</p>
<p>Additionally, what precious little silver metal they had at Blackgaard was all melted down and devoted expressly towards the purpose of slaying the undead. Since silver was a rather soft metal, it was completely unsuitable for the rigours of combat. Instead, the rangers devised an inventive method whereby they partially treated the edges of their steel swords with thin silver plates.</p>
<p>That way, their swords still retained their durability, held an edge, and could be used against wights. As for the other way to dispose of them, the rangers brought along plenty of dry wood, kindling, and fuel to light torches and campfires. They also came prepared with arrows, the tips of which were wrapped in cloth and soaked in oil so they could be used as flaming projectiles.</p>
<p>Once camp was set up, the rangers set away to melting the ice that covered the door. A group of them were holding burning torches against the rime covered surface but the process was still painstakingly slow. Nightfall had found them, so they had set up a perimeter line of small fires where a few rangers stood watch with their bows at the ready.</p>
<p>Fengar – the other ranger who survived the trials in the same year that Kristovffer and Anna did – rubbed his hands together as he stood next to Declan, who was observing the process from a small distance away. Next to him stood Kristovffer, who was currently feeding a carrot to Sven.</p>
<p>"The lads will be at this all night," Declan muttered, taking a swig from a wineskin before passing it to Fengar.</p>
<p>"Oh, aye," Fengar nodded as he accepted the wineskin and took a sip. "If only we had a pyromancer with us, we'd make short work of this."</p>
<p>Kristovffer perked up and glanced over at the mention of a pyromancer, as an idea had suddenly come to him. "Pyromancer? Fengar, have you still got those firebombs with you?"</p>
<p>"I do," Fengar passed the wineskin to Kristovffer. "Made plenty of them before we left Blackgaard. Never know when we might need them."</p>
<p>Declan glanced back and forth at the two. "Firebombs? What on earth are you- oh," realization spread across his face.</p>
<p>Kristovffer sipped some wine then pointed at the doors, which were still frozen shut. "You said yourself. We'll be at this all night. It's worth a try at least."</p>
<p>As Declan sighed, shook his head and muttered something beneath his breath, Kristovffer and Fengar grinned at each other before the latter broke off to retrieve the firebombs. Eventually, Declan walked away from Kristovffer to approach the group of rangers still trying to thaw the door.</p>
<p>'Alright lads, that's enough," Declan called out. "Clear the way!"</p>
<p>Some of them glanced over, which was when they spotted Fengar returning with a small crate of explosives in his hands. Understanding their intentions, the rangers immediately retreated to a safe distance away. Meanwhile, Kristovffer knelt and lifted one of the small spherical bombs in his hands as he inspected it.</p>
<p>"What's in this?" Kristovffer asked as he sniffed it warily. "Saltpeter?"</p>
<p>Fengar nodded. "Aye. Bit of saltpeter, some powdered sulfur, red phosphorus, and some animal fat to act as the accelerant," he grinned. "Master Ives showed me this little recipe. One of these will create a massive blaze, so... better stand back."</p>
<p>Kristovffer gingerly handed the firebomb back to Fengar. "By all means, you have the honours."</p>
<p>"Come on, on with it then," Declan huffed impatiently as he brushed some frost off his beard. "Before we all freeze our balls off now."</p>
<p>With that, Fengar held the bomb in his hand while with his other, he accepted a torch that was passed to him by another ranger. Carefully, he lit the fuse which began to spark straight away. Tossing it underhand towards the stone doors, the bomb flew through the air, sparking like a firecracker until it impacted the frozen surface of the stone. Immediately, the silence of the night was split by a whoosh of flame, which plumed out into a massive fireball that enveloped the whole entrance.</p>
<p>For several long moments, the large fire burned bright and hot, which all of the rangers enjoyed as they cheered and warmed themselves against the flames. Once it burned out, a blackened scorch mark was enough to indicate the remaining ice had been blasted off and thawed.</p>
<p>Fengar laughed maniacally. "Well, that worked a treat didn't it?"</p>
<p>"Good work," Declan gestured towards the doors. "Alright then, open it up!"</p>
<p>Grabbing picks and shovels from nearby, Declan, Fengar, and Kristovffer joined the other rangers as they began working at the doors. Once they had managed to drive spikes deep into the top corners of the door near the seams, they attached a rope which they began to pull on in two separate teams, aided by some horses. After some time of concentrated heaving and pulling, the ancient stone split and cracked apart with a loud groan, before reluctantly separating completely. Soon, they had the doors opened and what greeted them was a cavernous entrance that was completely dark inside.</p>
<p>A foreboding chill travelled up Kristovffer's spine, similar to the one he felt before when he stared into the blood on the altar.</p>
<p>Immediately, the rangers drew their silver-plated swords as they filed in holding torches above their heads to clear it. Others remained outside, keeping their bows trained on the entrance or standing as sentries to observe the night outside. Pushing down his unease, Kristovffer did the same and followed Declan and Fengar as they explored the large and empty underground chamber just past the entrance. Whatever the place was, it was certainly no natural cave, as the sight that greeted them was one of ruined resplendence. Intricate columns rose from the tiled blocks in the floor, reaching up to elegantly carved ceilings that were domed and arched.</p>
<p>"Clear this chamber, but press no further," Declan ordered. "We will move our camp inside here, then come the morrow, we will further explore this ruin."</p>
<p>At the far end of the entry chamber was a wide corridor that turned downwards, leading towards a staircase that descended further into the mountain. Even so, the space they were standing in now was positively massive and would certainly provide shelter to the entire ranging party. There, they were able to find a great collection of dust and cobwebs and not much else besides some old barrels and crates they could use for firewood. Once the interior was determined to be clear, Declan ordered the pack animals and horses brought up along with the rest of the supplies.</p>
<p>As the rangers set up their new camp inside the underground chamber, Kristovffer and Fengar were currently struggling against their mounts as they tried to pull them inside. However, Sven and Fengar's horse dug their heels in just outside the entrance, protesting vehemently as they refused to go beneath the mountain. It was much the same with the rest of the pack animals.</p>
<p>"Come on, boy!" Kristovffer hissed through gritted teeth as he struggled to pull Sven in by his reins. "What's the matter with you?!"</p>
<p>The reindeer as well as the rest of the horses adamantly refused to budge, eventually forcing them to abandon the attempt.</p>
<p>Fengar went up to his horse and retrieved his supplies from the saddlebags. "It's no use. They don't like the underground it seems."</p>
<p>"We can't just leave them outside," Kristovffer replied, giving up his attempt to pull Sven and instead patted his muzzle apologetically. "What do we do?"</p>
<p>Declan approached them to investigate the commotion. "Send them home. Beneath the mountain is no place for a horse to be, or a reindeer. Unpack the rest of the supplies and set them on their way," he ordered. "Don't worry, they know the way back," he added reassuringly.</p>
<p>With that, Kristovffer, Fengar and a few other rangers set about moving the rest of their supplies and gear into the entry chamber. After they were done, they sent each of the animals home with a slap on the rear to speed their way. In the meantime, Kristovffer fed Sven another bundle of carrots while stroking the fur of his neck.</p>
<p>"Off you go now," Kristovffer said softly. "Go on home to Blackgaard, boy. Wait for me there."</p>
<p>The reindeer's eyes were bright and inquisitive and intelligent as he rumbled deeply, reluctant to part ways. He then brushed his nose up against Kristovffer's face in their familiar gesture. With a few affectionate licks, he covered his master in a hefty amount of slobber before lumbering away and into the night on silent feet. Kristovffer watched his companion fade into the swirling snow until eventually the night swallowed him whole and he saw no more of his faithful steed.</p>
<p>Fengar clapped him on the shoulder as he nodded towards a roaring fire that had been started deeper within the entry chamber. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," he said before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>Kristovffer lingered a while longer, then eventually he shook off a shiver from the cold and retreated towards the promise of warmth, food, and drink.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>After a meal of some boar jerky, stale bread, and a drink of wine, Kristovffer had laid down on his bedroll as he tried to get some sleep. He wasn't scheduled to take over the watch at the front entrance for another few hours yet, but he still could not rest. In fact, the longer they stayed beneath the mountain, the more uneasy he became. Tried as he might to clear his mind, his thoughts turned to Anna and what she might be doing in the capital.</p>
<p><em>Wonder what kind of trouble she's gotten herself into,</em> Kristovffer mused. <em>Ah, no... she's fine. No need to fret about the Red Wolf.</em></p>
<p>Kristovffer did truly care about Anna, in the way that an overprotective older brother would. They had essentially grown up together and what they both had in common was that they were both orphans in a way and lacked any other siblings. Growing up at Blackgaard hadn't been easy, but with Anna watching his back and he hers, it was made tolerable.</p>
<p>He had learned pretty early on however that Anna didn't need much protection, for she was perfectly capable of fending for herself. Still, he found himself worrying about her, even times like now when he knew she would be just fine. Casting off any further doubts, Kristovffer turned over in his bedroll to a slightly more comfortable position and shut his eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to sleep.</p>
<p>Again, his mind started to wander, and it now focused on their current situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why was their blood on that altar outside? And the chains? Was it used for some type of sacrifice? Where are the Children... or the Snow Elves? I wonder what became of-</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted when a single blast of a horn sounded off and the rangers standing watch uttered a warning cry that all of them had been dreading.</p>
<p>"Wights, approaching the camp!"</p>
<p>"We're under attack! To arms, to arms!"</p>
<p>Immediately springing up, Kristovffer retrieved his sword belt, hooked it on, then grabbed his bow and quiver before rushing towards the entrance. All around him, rangers roused from their sleep and leapt into action as well as they all answered the call to arms. Upon arrival, they found that a winter storm had gathered outside, with stinging winds whipping all about as snow swirled across the icy landscape like ghosts. In the blackness of the night, Kristovffer could see pairs of blue eyes, burning with hunger as a large host of them lumbered towards the ranging party.</p>
<p>The few rangers standing watch had already begun to shoot flaming arrows into the darkness using the scout fires they had set up, each one striking its mark and igniting a lone wight. Since they were approaching as a scattered group, each wight that was lit up revealed more of their numbers gathered around. Before long, what started as a trickle would soon turn into a tidal wave.</p>
<p>"Form a line!" Declan shouted as he raced the front. "Form up!"</p>
<p>All thought from Kristovffer's mind vanished as his training instinct kicked in. Moving to the head of the group, he crouched and formed a line along with Fengar who was next to him and several other rangers, while the remaining ones stood just behind them in a similar fashion. The defensive wall they formed allowed them to unleash a hail of arrows in such a way those crouching could continue to draw and loose without fear of being struck from behind by those who stood.</p>
<p>"Nock!" Declan ordered, doing the same as he held an arrow to a scout fire to ignite it.</p>
<p>Outside, the scattered wights were clumping up into larger groups as they approached their defensive wall. As they closed the distance, they became audible and what was previously an eerily silent night had now morphed into a clamour of snarling, growling, and gnashing teeth. In the meantime, each of the rangers held a flaming arrow ready.</p>
<p>"Draw..."</p>
<p>Kristovffer swallowed down whatever remaining fear he felt and took aim with his bow. The horde of wights was now fast approaching them and soon, they became visible as they stepped into the firelight, revealing their haggard and rotten forms. Some of them looked freshly slain with gaping wounds and frozen blood smeared up and down their bodies. Some of them were in advanced stages of decay, with putrid organs hanging loose from their frames and flesh that sloughed off. Some of them were skeletons with little more than withered skin and bone. Just the same, each one of them ran at the rangers with snapping maws, outstretched hands that were bare or held old weapons, and bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Loose!"</p>
<p>A wave of flaming arrows was released all at once, each one slamming into a wight which turned them into wailing funeral pyres immediately. As the flames caught onto their bodies, they moaned and shrieked and howled in pain as they thrashed all about. Some of them were clumsy enough to stumble into their comrades, which ignited them in turn and started off a chain reaction of walking infernos, burning away the shadows of the night. Still, the tide was coming in force now and on and on the rangers went unleashing arrow after arrow into the hungry horde.</p>
<p>"There are too many!" a ranger shouted.</p>
<p>Declan unleashed an arrow then went for another in his quiver. "Hold the line! We must hold!"</p>
<p>For what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes of frenetic combat, the rangers emptied their quivers into the moving mass of undead.</p>
<p>Still, they continued to come at them and once there was a small break, Declan began to shout new orders.</p>
<p>"Fengar! Your bombs, light them up!"</p>
<p>Doing as he was told, Fengar retrieved two from his belt and handed one to Kristovffer. Next, they both lit the fuses over the fire and with a firm nod to each other, they tossed them out in opposite directions to bathe the entire field before them in fire. The bombs sparkled and vanished into the night, before striking the ground and erupting in a huge wave of fire. The wights that were caught in the blast were incinerated immediately, and as more of them continued to charge forward heedless of the flames, they too were reduced to ashes.</p>
<p>A momentary lull in the fight followed, in which the raging blaze consumed a great number of the wights. However, Kristovffer had barely managed to wipe the sweat from his brow before the flames were extinguished in the icy winds and the horde charged at them once more. They were closing fast now, spurred onward by dark and twisted magic that gave them unnatural speed. There was now no time to maneuver and forced into a tight spot with no way out, they would have to resort to close combat.</p>
<p>"Swords!" Declan unsheathed his blade, letting the silver and steel sing in the moonlight. "Draw your swords!"</p>
<p>A chorus of shining metal joined in as they slid out of their scabbards. The defensive wall broke up slightly to avoid collateral damage as Kristovffer and the rangers gave each other space to move.</p>
<p>Seconds later, the rushing wights clashed against the rangers, whose blades smashed apart the wave and cut them to pieces. Kristovffer no longer thought of anything as his body assumed control and reacted to the stimulus around him. He cut down a corpse here, sliced apart a skeleton there, then stabbed a shrieking, undead child through the heart which silenced its cries. It made little difference and his sword cared even less for who it slew. Right now, the only thing that mattered was winning the fight between the living and the dead</p>
<p>In the heat of battle, he looked over and spotted Fengar, struggling against a wight who was biting at his throat. Leaping to his aid, Kristovffer cut it down and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before returning to his position. Across the way, he could see Declan as he easily twirled and spun and thrust his sword around with lethal grace and precision. By now, a pile of the dead was beginning to form at their feet so much so that in some parts of the defensive line, the wights were climbing over their slain comrades and leaping down at the rangers from above.</p>
<p>It was then that the line finally started to buckle. A few rangers fell beneath the onslaught of wights and were ripped apart. Kristovffer glanced over for a second and spotted one ranger having his throat torn open as he collapsed beneath a group of wights. As much as he wished to help him, Kristovffer turned his attention back to the battle in time to address a skeleton who was charging at him by cutting it in half at the spine. He turned his head to the opposite side for a split second and saw as another ranger thrust his sword out too far, causing him to lose his balance and stumble into the crowd before he was dragged away, screaming into the night.</p>
<p>Eventually, Declan's voice carried clear across the line and it snapped Kristovffer back to reality.</p>
<p>"Fall back! Fall back inside!"</p>
<p>Other rangers sounded the retreat by blowing into a horn as they made their way into the entry chamber. Fighting backwards now, Kristovffer and the other rangers struggled between holding off the horde while making their way into the relative safety of the indoor shelter. Once he crossed the threshold, Kristovffer cut off a hand that was grasped around his ankle, then kicked away the offending wight back outside. He then stumbled backwards and was caught by Fengar who hoisted him back to his feet.</p>
<p>In the meantime, the wights did a curious thing. Instead of charging through the open doors like the rangers were bracing themselves for, they went up and around the entrance instead. The scout fires had been long extinguished by this point and none of them could make out any details of the non-descript undead mass hurtling themselves out of sight.</p>
<p>"What now?" Kristovffer panted.</p>
<p>Fengar looked around in confusion. "Why do they not charge at us?"</p>
<p>As if in response, the ceiling above them audibly groaned as it visibly buckled and shifted. Dust and loose rocks began to fall steadily as the horde of undead stampeded upwards with earthshaking tremors. The rangers backed further away from the entrance just before the ceiling started to collapse in.</p>
<p>"Cave in! It's a cave in!"</p>
<p>"Get back, move!"</p>
<p>Seconds later, entire boulders were shaken loose as they crashed down into the floor, obstructing the entrance as well as their vision when a thick cloud of dust was kicked up. After the dust cloud cleared and no more rocks fell from above, it became clear that their way out was now buried beneath a dense mound of rubble.</p>
<p>They were sealed inside the mountain.</p>
<p>"Gods be damned," Fengar cursed as he coughed and waved the air around his face. "We're trapped!"</p>
<p>Their numbers, which had started out at over a dozen was now just beneath it as they had already lost a few to the wights. As the rangers all regarded each other and their new situation, nervous murmurings began to bubble up.</p>
<p>Kristovffer breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and gather his senses as his adrenaline rush passed and reality set in. He looked over to Declan, who stood a small distance away and noted for the first time in his life that the grizzled Lord Commander appeared to be visibly disturbed. A second later, Declan schooled his expression back into stern authority and went over to help up a ranger who had fallen on his back.</p>
<p>"Not trapped," Declan said firmly, striding over to stand in front of them all. "The only way out is forward."</p>
<p>"You mean to keep pushing further into the mountain?" Kristovffer asked. "For all we know, there could be hundreds more of those things waiting for us."</p>
<p>"Do you have a better idea?" Declan pointed to the rubble blocking their exit. "By all means, you're welcome to stay here and try and dig your way out."</p>
<p>Kristovffer shook his head and kept his silence. Nobody else said a word. Declan was right of course and the only thing to do no was keep pushing forward.</p>
<p>"We've still our wits about us and plenty of food to sustain us," Declan sheathed his sword. "Gather your things. We must now face the long dark before our path. We must discover what lies unseen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Royal Edict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna awoke to the deep rumbling of her stomach, which was loud enough to rouse her from the stupor she had been in for the better part of an entire day now. As she stretched languidly, yawned loudly, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she was able to enjoy the peace and quiet of the late afternoon before she suddenly sprung up in her bed. Visions of gleaming knives, bloodied hands, and long icicles sliced through her waking senses, bringing her fully back to reality as she immediately shook the grogginess in her body and the cobwebs in her mind away.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa!" Anna called out as she frantically searched the room for the assassins she encountered the night before.</p>
<p>When no answer came, Anna sprung out of her bed which she saw was different from the original one she slept in, and in fact, the entire room she was standing in now was also different. Sensing trouble, she grabbed the nearest weapon she could find – a fire poker from the nearby hearth – and attempted to cross over to the door before she stumbled over the leg of a chair in her haste and fell into a clumsy and noisy heap.</p>
<p>"Ow," Anna groaned, rubbing her shoulder where it struck the floor.</p>
<p>Just then, the doors to the room opened and in walked Rahni, one of Elsa's handmaiden that Anna had met the other night. She was carrying a tray of food, which she set aside on a nearby surface when she spotted Anna sprawled out over the floor, armed with a fire poker.</p>
<p>"Lady Anna! What has happened?" Rahni asked as she hurried over to her side to assist her.</p>
<p>"Never mind about me," Anna grunted as pushed herself to her feet. "Where is Queen Elsa? Where are the men who attacked her?"</p>
<p>"She is safe, she's in her office, surrounded by her guards," Rahni replied calmly, settling Anna's racing thoughts. "You needn't worry, the danger has passed."</p>
<p>"Safe? She's alright?" Anna asked, lowering her hand that held the fire poker.</p>
<p>"Yes, very much so," Rahni nodded, then dipped her head. "Thanks to you," she said a little reverently.</p>
<p>Anna blinked a few times then dropped the fire poker to the floor, which was when she realized that her hands no longer bled, nor did they have any cuts on them. "Oh, forgive me then," she said as she examined her palms. "I suppose I must have thought- wait... where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was being poisoned, how do I still live?"</p>
<p>Rahni looked conflicted as she searched for answers to Anna's numerous questions before choosing to smile politely. "Perhaps you should take a seat," she gestured to the chair that Anna had tripped over. "You've been in bed since last night, and you've slept for nearly the entire day."</p>
<p>"Asleep?" Anna frowned as she followed Rahni's suggestion and took a seat. "I was certain I was dead; I've never slept more deeply in my whole life."</p>
<p>Rahni sat across from Anna with her hands in her lap. "The healer, Master Arno, tended to your wounds and placed you here in Queen Elsa's old chambers to recover," she said. "You were not poisoned, so much as you were drugged into a deep slumber. The blade that cut your hands was coated in..." she frowned as she recalled the name of the herb. "Ether- Aetherweave, which rendered you quite dead to the world."</p>
<p>"I see," Anna murmured, scratching her scarred cheek in thought. "And those attackers?"</p>
<p>"Dead."</p>
<p>"Hmph. As well they should be."</p>
<p>Rahni then stood and went over to the tray of food which she brought over and placed before Anna on a small end table. "Queen Elsa tasked me with monitoring your recovery, she... she will be pleased to hear that you've awoken," she said. "Please, eat."</p>
<p>As hungry as she was, Anna's primary concern was Elsa at the moment. "You're quite certain she's alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Rahni nodded. "Guard patrols have been doubled since last night throughout the castle. Two stand outside your doors as we speak. Furthermore, the queen has closed the castle gates until the traitor is found."</p>
<p>"Traitor?" Anna frowned.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, Lady Anna. I'm only a handmaiden so I know as much as I hear. The queen has sequestered herself away in her office for the time being as the matter is investigated further. I will inform her of your condition, and if she wishes to see you, you may discuss it with her further."</p>
<p>"Very well," Anna nodded. "Thank you, Rahni."</p>
<p>"My lady," Rahni curtsied and with that, she swiftly exited the room.</p>
<p>Anna sighed and clutched her stomach as it growled more loudly. Glad that Elsa was safe, she could finally turn her attention back to her own current situation. She examined her new room which had apparently once been Elsa's and felt as if she were trespassing somehow. Yet, Elsa had ordered Anna to be placed in there to recover, which meant that she was now on the upper floor of the castle where the royal chambers lay and that much closer to Elsa already.</p>
<p>Turning her attention to the food both as a means to address her hunger and ignore the odd feeling of giddiness she felt, Anna tucked into her lunch eagerly. On the tray was a plate that held a freshly baked bread loaf, fried eggs, rashers of bacon, as well as various hard cheeses. Next to it sat a cup filled with apple juice.</p>
<p>Now that she was alone, Anna could forget the minuscule amount of table manners she tried to learn last night with Elsa as she devoured her breakfast using her hands, chewing and burping loudly without care. After she was done, she sighed in satisfaction and went over to the washbasin to clean up her hands and face.</p>
<p>Afterward, she shifted her focus to her bed where a pile of her belongings caught her attention. Moving over to it, Anna found all of her gear, armour, and weapons laid out neatly on top of the sheets at the foot of the bed. Evidently, her rescue of the queen had earned her enough trust to allow her to walk around in her full ranger regalia. Anna was just glad she wouldn't have to be forced into another dress and with that, she donned her apparel, strapped on her weapon belts, then fastened her wolf cloak around her shoulders though she decidedly left the hood down.</p>
<p>After readjusting her hair into its usual half-up-half-down ponytail, she nodded approvingly at her reflection in the mirror before setting out of her room. She didn't know how to start her day late as it was, but she thought the best thing to do was to first seek an audience with the queen to learn more about the events of last night.</p>
<p>As soon as she exited her room, two guards clicked their heels together and fell in step behind Anna. Across the way, she could see two more standing guard outside of Elsa's chambers, but she knew Elsa wasn't there now. Just as she reached the stairwell that led to the lower floors, she came across Rahni who was currently making her way back up.</p>
<p>"Oh, Lady Anna," Rahni squeaked as she laid eyes upon Anna in her formidable attire. "Queen Elsa wishes to see you now. Come this way."</p>
<p>Anna nodded and gestured for Rahni to take the lead. "Lead on, please," she said. "It's good that you found me, because I had no clue where I was going."</p>
<p>Rahni smiled bashfully and even giggled slightly. Anna did so as well, feeling better now that Elsa's handmaiden wasn't regarding her with the same level of scrutiny as she had been last night. Together, they walked in half comfortable, half awkward silence all the way towards Elsa's office. As they made their way through the castle, Anna took note of the increased guard presence that roamed the halls. Indeed, the castle had remained on high alert and would remain so for some time yet.</p>
<p>Once they reached the double doors before Elsa's office, Anna and Rahni were met by a wall of four guards who barricaded the entrance. They parted before the pair and timidly, Rahni reached up and knocked on the wooden door.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa," Rahni said. "Lady Anna has arrived."</p>
<p>"Excellent, send her in!" Elsa replied through the door.</p>
<p>The two guards standing closest to the doors nodded in acknowledgement towards Anna, then opened it for her to step in. Inside, she found Elsa pacing back and forth with a goblet of wine in her hands behind her desk. Her brows were knitted together with focus and stress, and across her desk were numerous piles of papers and maps. Clearly, the queen had no shortage of troubles to deal with but as soon as Anna entered, she looked up and noticeably, if only slightly, brightened.</p>
<p>"Anna!" Elsa set down her goblet and eagerly approached, stopping just short of her. "I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worri-" she paused and blinked hard before correcting herself. "Concerned. We were so concerned about you. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Anna questioned her odd word choice but thought nothing of it as she straightened up and clasped her hands together behind her back. "Much better, thank you, your grace. I'm more concerned about you, however. Ever since I have awoken, I've heard nothing but troubling news."</p>
<p>Elsa sighed unhappily and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right. Since the attempt on my life, my spy master, Lady Elessin, has informed me of several developments. The attackers were elves, acting on the orders of a traitor inside my court. If that wasn't enough, I have received reports that the Thamorlane empire has now taken over the Knife Isles, just south of our borders," she turned away and went past her desk to stare out the window. "For whatever reason, the elves were trying to kidnap me, but you stopped it. I fear they may soon adopt more direct strategies and then war will be upon us."</p>
<p>"Elves? The empire, kidnapping, and war?" Anna asked. "What in the blazes happened here?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. "You've just awoken after you risked your life to save mine and already, I lay my burdens upon you."</p>
<p>"It's quite alright," Anna replied, stepping up to the foot of the desk. "You are the queen, I swore my life, my loyalty, and my service to your name. If it meant you would live, I would gladly sacrifice my life."</p>
<p>Elsa turned to face Anna and for a long moment, the expression on her face was unreadable. There was gratitude, yet there was also despair, and sorrow. After another moment, she tore her gaze away from Anna to stare out the window once more.</p>
<p>"You honour me," Elsa said shakily. "I am in your debt."</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed over them and in it, Anna turned her thoughts to the situation she found herself in which was now more complicated than she could have ever anticipated. She originally set out to the capital to warn Elsa of the northern threat, but now, new enemies were seemingly cropping up out of all corners of the globe at the same time. Even if she wanted to return north, Anna knew that Elsa was in need of help and as she had already sworn her life to her service, as well as the promise she made to Declan. Her place was now in Eyrinvale.</p>
<p>Anna studied Elsa's frame from behind for several long seconds, taking notice of how her head slightly sagged beneath the weight of her crown and how the burden of her responsibilities pressed down on her shoulders. It was then, that she found her resolve.</p>
<p>"I am yours to command, your grace," Anna said firmly. "What would you have me do?"</p>
<p>Elsa turned around once more and this time, she seemed slightly surprised that Anna was offering her service so freely after expressing her intention to return north. If she was pleased, she made a valiant attempt at hiding it though it still showed in the way her lips curled into the faintest smile.</p>
<p>"You... you've already risked your life for mine, I could not ask anything more of you," Elsa replied softly.</p>
<p>"And I would do so again and again," Anna replied. "Until the day comes that I breath my last, my life is yours to command, my bow is yours to aim, and my blade is yours to use. Whatever the task may be, name it, and I shall carry it out," she reaffirmed her vow and felt a bit more confidence swell up within as she did.</p>
<p>"I could certainly use your talents," Elsa admitted. "The situation we have here is delicate, and an outsider perspective could prove invaluable," she approached Anna again but stopped at the opposite side of the desk. "Between preparing for imminent war, dealing with this blight, and now a treasonous snake within my ranks... I'm spread a little thin. You would help me?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Anna nodded.</p>
<p>Elsa smiled delicately, then schooled her expression into queenly composure. "Good. You've heard by now that the castle grounds are sealed on my order, with nobody to enter or exit?"</p>
<p>"I have."</p>
<p>"My guards have reported no absences from the castle, so whoever the traitor is... they must still be here," Elsa said, pacing back and forth. "I've detained Lady Elessin, as she is my chief suspect, but now I'm beginning to doubt it. She's an elf you see, so that would certainly align with the findings we've uncovered thus far. The only tangible evidence we have right now is this note," she held out a small piece of paper that held unintelligible script. "It's written in elvish."</p>
<p>Anna leaned towards Elsa to take the note, brushing their fingertips together as she did. "This is elvish? It looks as if a child wrote this," she observed, pushing past the jolt of excitement she received from seemingly nowhere as a response to her brief moment of chaste contact with the queen.</p>
<p>Elsa frowned, then glanced between the note and Anna. "That's certainly an odd observation. Why do you say that?" she asked, and if she felt the same way about their touch, she did not show it.</p>
<p>"The writing is shaky and crude all over, as if written by an unsteady hand. Notice the smudges on the ink?" Anna returned the note to Elsa, not making contact this time which she oddly regretted.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Elsa studied the note more closely. "Indeed, you are correct. I haven't had it translated it yet, but I shall do so when I question Lady Elessin. Whatever this note says, I need to know."</p>
<p>Anna waited for Elsa to continue, prompting her with a polite nod.</p>
<p>"You are a ranger, so you are a talented hunter and tracker, yes?" Elsa asked. "You see things that most people wouldn't?"</p>
<p>Anna allowed herself to smile thinly. "Yes, your grace."</p>
<p>"Then see what you can uncover about this conspiracy. Investigate the castle grounds, I will inform the guards that you are to have free reign to go where you please within its walls. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, if any castle staff act suspiciously, or if we have any gaps in our defenses. Those elves snuck their way in somehow, and I want to know how."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Anna furrowed her brow in thought. "I believe I know the best place to start."</p>
<p>Elsa glanced up at Anna as her eyes lit up. "You do?"</p>
<p>"The night of the attack, I spotted the elves climbing the walls below your balcony and above mine. I was lucky to be able to spot them," Anna replied. "I imagine they must have started from the base of the wall, so I shall start my search there. They might have left behind some clues, or other information that will be useful."</p>
<p>"A good plan," Elsa clapped her hands together. "In the meantime, I will speak to Lady Elessin further, as well as my other councilors."</p>
<p>"Then I shall get underway," Anna said as she bowed to Elsa. "Your grace," she said before she turned and started making her way out.</p>
<p>"Anna?" Elsa called out.</p>
<p>Anna perked up, noticing how Elsa was the only one to ever address her by just her name "Yes? She turned around and locked eyes with her queen.</p>
<p>"Thank you, truly. As soon as you've learned something, return to me at once, then we will decide what next to do together. We can't afford to make any hasty decisions now."</p>
<p>Spurred on by the promise of spending more time alone with the queen, Anna felt her heart do odd somersaults in her chest as a small grin spread across her lips. "Of course, as my queen commands."</p>
<p>With that, she turned around then exited Elsa's office, feeling renewed purpose in her mission.</p>
<p>Anna started making her way out to the inner bailey of the castle towards the western side where the elves would have made their ascent. True to Elsa's word, no guards questioned her comings or goings, nor was she escorted any longer. Anna was grateful for that as she was now on the hunt and unless accompanied by another ranger, she preferred to work alone.</p>
<p>As she rounded a corner, she suddenly bumped into a man who was busy scribbling on a scroll with an ink pen and far too preoccupied to see where he was going. The bundle of books along with the scroll he carried in his arms fell to the floor and he even backed up a few paces apologetically before seeing just who had bumped into him.</p>
<p>"You," the man snapped as his brows narrowed in irritation. "Mind where you go, ranger."</p>
<p>Anna gave him a cursory look up and down, taking note of his portly stature and head of long hair that covered his ears before she recognized him as the councillor who had spoken ill of her during her first meeting with the queen. "Lord Ansellus," she said as she leaned down to recover his belongings "My apologies. I can often anticipate somebody's approach by the cadence of their footsteps, but you step rather softly," she added, holding out his books and scroll towards him.</p>
<p>Her comment – strange though it may be – was often true as Anna was usually aware of her surroundings. In any case, it seemed to cause a strange reaction in Ansellus in the way that he was deliberately trying to hide a reaction.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes... thank you, I suppose," Ansellus gulped then took hold of his books and scrolls again, all while staring at anything but Anna. "I thought you'd have left for the north by now."</p>
<p>"I have orders from the queen," Anna replied, being intentionally vague about her true purposes. "And the castle is locked down for the time being."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes... o- of course," Ansellus stammered. "On your way then, ranger."</p>
<p>With that, he brushed past Anna and continued making his way down the hall. She noticed that he wrote with his right hand and that he was now taking heavier steps, perhaps because of Anna's comment or perhaps because of another reason. She frowned then as she observed him walking away, as something about his peculiar behaviour made her take additional notice.</p>
<p>"The only types of people who step that softly are those with a natural inclination towards stealth," Anna muttered to herself. "Criminals, cutthroats... or rangers... and perhaps elves."</p>
<p>Aside from being renowned for their otherworldly grace, Elves were remarkably light-footed. In fact, a single elf could stand upon a snowdrift without breaking the surface, whereas a human of similar size and height would surely sink in. Anna made a note of this and kept it to herself for now.</p>
<p>"Hmph," Anna murmured, before shaking her head and making her way out of the castle. "Certainly, an odd fellow."</p>
<p>Once outside, Anna stepped into the afternoon sunshine and found that the day remained clear and sunny. Turning away, she walked along at the base of the castle exterior until she came upon the western facing side. There, a garden filled the distance between the castle and the exterior battlements. A lone guard patrolled the footpaths of the garden, while another kept watch atop the battlements.</p>
<p>Neither of them gave Anna any trouble as she entered the gardens and approached the base of the castle at the point below her balcony as well as Elsa's. There, she crossed over a rosebush and found that the earth on the other side was trampled and muddy, littered with signs of intrusion.</p>
<p>"Here we are," Anna muttered. "Footprints, a pair of them," she tracked her gaze up the wall. "They made their ascent here, must have snuck through the gardens at night. They would have plenty of cover to do so," she knelt and pressed a hand to the earth, picking up a wet clump and sniffing it before crumbling it between her fingers. "Hmm... red clay. Would leave distinctive tracks, but I imagine they shook it off from their feet as they climbed. I wonder if anyone else was here."</p>
<p>Straightening up, Anna went back and forth along the length of the wall until she found another set of lone footprints, some distance away from the initial pair. The position she was standing in now was well concealed by a large hedgerow, which meant that in the dead of night the interloper who paused there would have been nearly invisible.</p>
<p>"Strange," Anna focused on the tracks and looked over a small distance to the other two. "Whoever stopped here wasn't with the elves... perhaps it could have been the traitor?"</p>
<p>She followed them along away from the garden but found the trail quickly ended on a patch of gravel where the red clay was loosened off. Turning back towards the gardens, Anna instead decided to question the guards.</p>
<p>"Guardsman," Anna greeted as she approached. "Who was on watch here last night, at the time of the attack?"</p>
<p>The guard shook his head. "No one, ranger. The gardens are usually left unwatched for royal privacy until I was posted here this morning" he pointed up to the sentry standing atop the wall. "You'll want to speak with Sievert, he was the one on the wall last night."</p>
<p>Anna nodded her thanks then quickly departed from the gardens, turning towards the wall which she ascended by using a staircase. Afterward, she found Sievert patrolling the wall a short distance away.</p>
<p>"Ranger," Sievert greeted as he spotted her approaching. "What business do you have up here?"</p>
<p>"The queen has ordered me to investigate the matter of the attempted kidnapping," Anna replied. "Tell me, were you on watch here last night?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I was all night, though I was joined later by a few more guardsmen when we caught wind of the trouble. We've maintained a constant watch since."</p>
<p>"Do you recall seeing anything peculiar that night? Anything that was out of the ordinary?"</p>
<p>Sievert tapped his unloaded crossbow against the ground a few times as he thought. "No, can't say I did. I would have sounded the alarm if I had seen any intruders."</p>
<p>Anna nodded, then pointed down towards the gardens. "I found tracks at the base of the wall where those elves would have made their climb. You are certain you saw nothing?"</p>
<p>"Tracks in the gardens? That's right beneath my watch, and yet, I saw nothing last night."</p>
<p>"Is there anything else you can tell me?"</p>
<p>"Well," Sievert reached beneath the gorget of his armour to scratch the back of his neck. "I did speak for some time with Lord Ansellus in the tower. Odd thing too, he never walks the walls, much less the castle grounds at night."</p>
<p>"Lord Ansellus was upon these walls the night of the attack?" Anna asked, her curiosity piqued. "What did you speak of?"</p>
<p>"Nothing of substance really, asked me mostly about my family, the weather, upcoming tourneys. It was a bit... strange. He left after a short while and I returned to my rounds. I didn't see him again for the rest of the night."</p>
<p>"Strange indeed," Anna agreed. "Might I inspect the walls? I wish to see how those elves gained entry into the castle.</p>
<p>Sievert nodded. "Of course, ranger."</p>
<p>Walking past him, Anna crossed the remaining length of the wall towards the end, where the tower stood partially embedded into the mountainside. From there, Anna squinted across the way towards the garden, then turned around to face outwards from the battlements.</p>
<p>From this position, she could see that the exterior walls looked down from atop the plateau where it joined with the mountainside and formed tall cliffs and bluffs. At the foundations of the wall, a glint of shining metal poking out from a scraggy bush caught Anna's eye.</p>
<p>"Climbing spikes and ropes," Anna muttered. "They must have come up the side of the cliffs from the city below, and with only one guard atop this section of the wall that night, they must have slipped by him," she stepped inside the small tower to inspect its interior, finding a wall sconce just next to the entrance. "Torchlight here would have made anyone standing inside blind to the night outside, and if the guard was here speaking with Lord Ansellus, there's no surprise he didn't see anything," she exited the tower and gauged the distance from the wall. "How in the devil were they going to escape with the queen?"</p>
<p>As she made her way back down, she decided to pick up on her earlier lead and methodically searched the surface of the ground all around the perimeter of the castle to see if there were any more distinctive deposits of red clay. After finding none, she deduced that with the garden holding the only deposit, it would serve as damning evidence that could testify to the presence of whoever the mysterious third stranger was that night.</p>
<p>Anna returned to the front entrance of the castle and turned her gaze up towards the sky. Her investigation of the castle grounds had taken some time and now, the sun had vanished beneath the western horizon as the last dregs of daylight clung to the sky.</p>
<p>Having learned as much as she could outside, Anna returned to the interior of the castle to continue her investigation. She decided to return to her chambers that she slept in before the attack, heading out on to the balcony after she arrived. From there, she tracked her gaze down the height of the wall and found that she stood directly over the point where the elves had made ingress.</p>
<p>The drop from her position would have resulted in serious injury, and the drop from Elsa's balcony would have likely proved fatal. How the elves planned to escape with the queen without heading down through the castle and alerting every guard to their presence remained a mystery. With the wealth of information she learned now, Anna decided to report back to the queen with what she found. After making her way out, she approached the nearest guard.</p>
<p>"Where might I find the queen?" Anna asked. "I have new information to report to her regarding the investigation."</p>
<p>"Currently indisposed at the moment, ranger," the guard replied. "She is speaking with Lady Elessin right now in her chambers. I imagine she'll be there for quite some time yet."</p>
<p>"I see, thank you, guardsman," Anna said, then continued on.</p>
<p>She spent some time aimlessly wandering the castle, mulling over findings over the day. By chance, she ended up in a hallway near the library where she happened to see Ansellus as he approached its entrance. From this far, he appeared rather shifty as he glanced all about. Upon sighting him, Anna pressed herself into the shadows of a nearby alcove where she lay in wait, silently observing the odd man as he entered the library. She noticed that the guard presence in that part of the castle was noticeably lighter, perhaps because there was nothing of value aside from the library there.</p>
<p>"What is he up to?" Anna whispered to herself.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the shadows, Anna quickly padded her way down towards the library on silent feet until she came upon the single door at the entrance. There, she pressed an ear against the wooden surface and listened for a long while, after which she determined that there was nobody else there but Ansellus at this hour of the night. Driven by her curiosity, Anna quietly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind her with an inaudible click.</p>
<p>The silence of the library was heavy, permeating between the tall stacks of bookshelves that filled the interior of the space. All was dark, aside from the glow of a single candlelight some distance away where Anna could hear the distinctive scratching noise of an ink pen on paper. She sunk low into a crouch and crept through the bookshelves until she arrived a safe distance away from the candlelight, still concealed by the shadows. From there, she found Ansellus sitting at a desk, trapped between stacks of books and several scrolls that he was writing on.</p>
<p><em>Curious,</em> Anna thought as she focused on his hands. <em>He writes with his left hand, but I saw him earlier today using his right.</em></p>
<p>She remained there for some time, observing him as he carried about whatever business was important enough to seal oneself away in the library in the late hours of the evening. Eventually, he sighed deeply and rose from his desk, carrying with him a rolled-up piece of paper as he made his way through the library. Anna silently followed along, continuing to observe him from a discrete distance as he passed through the bookshelves to a small side passage. There, he passed on through and entered an aviary, where numerous cages were kept that held messenger pigeons.</p>
<p>Anna watched as Ansellus opened one cage, withdrew a softly cooing pigeon, secured the note inside the little carrying sack on its back, after which he went over to the nearby window and set it loose into the night. He remained for some time to observe the pigeon as it took flight with whatever message it carried towards wherever destination it was bound for.</p>
<p><em>What could that have been for?</em> Anna asked herself, before turning her head back towards the direction of the desk he was working at. <em>I better find out what he was writing.</em></p>
<p>Acting quickly before he returned, Anna made her way through the library back to the desk where she quickly examined the various papers that Ansellus was writing on. She then discovered a disturbing fact which raised her suspicions about Ansellus immediately.</p>
<p>The notes were all written in elvish with a child-like hand.</p>
<p>An errant cough alerted Anna to Ansellus's immediate return, so she chose a paper at random and snatched it up before slinking back into the darkness. Once a safe distance away, she remained a little while longer to observe Ansellus as he packed up his belongings, not noticing that one of his papers had gone missing.</p>
<p>In a small moment, he brushed his long hair over one of his ears and Anna noticed that there appeared to be a small scar running along the top of it as if a section of the flesh had been cut off. She waited in hiding until he left the library, then lingered a while longer just to be sure before she too exited the library.</p>
<p>Her mind was now racing with new possibilities, attempting to connect the dots together of this predicament. Once she was well away from the library, she paced down the length of the hall nearby Elsa's office to gather her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ansellus was outside the night of the attack, speaking to the guard so it's possible that neither of them spotted the elves as they infiltrated the castle. He doesn't appear like an elf, but the lightness of his footsteps can attest to that. Also, he is evidently capable of reading and writing in elvish, and he sent off some sort of message at a time when nobody is allowed to enter or leave the castle. Finally, he was close enough to the scene of the attack to warrant suspicion.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna stopped pacing then and snapped up. "I need to speak with Queen Elsa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Queen's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Looks as if a child wrote this,</em> Elsa thought as she scrutinized the note in her hands. <em>I've read enough of Lady Elessin's reports to know this isn't her handwriting, but neither does it look like that of any of my other councillors.</em></p>
<p>A few hours had passed by since her discussion with Anna, in which Elsa had a few other matters to tend to in her office before she set off towards Elessin's chambers to question the royal spy master. Outside, the evening was advancing and just before she left, she couldn't resist stealing another glance out her window where she found a familiar head of red hair prowling all about to castle grounds. Whatever Anna was doing, she was certainly meticulous, a thought which brought Elsa the most comfort she felt all day.</p>
<p>Once the doors to Elessin's chambers came within view, Elsa paused just outside as she refocused her attention to the note in her hands. After turning it over in the light several times, she finally took a deep breath and nodded to her escort of guards before gripping the handle of the door and opening it wide to step on through. Inside, she found the spy master lounging on a chair, leisurely flipping through a book that she read by candlelight.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa," Elessin greeted as she glanced up from her book. "What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>Elsa paused for only a second, taken slightly off guard by Elessin's aloof demeanour. For someone who was a suspect of high treason, she certainly didn't appear to mind being placed beneath a microscope or having her loyalties questioned. That being said, Elsa had always been honestly a little intimidated by the elven spy master because of her cool, detached exterior. Her face was often impassive and severe, but beneath her light blue eyes, one could see that she possessed a deep reservoir of cunning wit. Even now, Elsa could not tell what was going on within Elessin's mind.</p>
<p>"Lady Elessin," Elsa said as she remembered her current purpose and strode further into the room. "I have some questions for you."</p>
<p>Elessin marked the page she was on with a feather then shut the book before setting it aside. "As well you should," she replied. "Ask, and I shall answer."</p>
<p>"First, what does this say?" Elsa held out the note towards Elessin, before taking her own seat across from her. "It was found on the prisoner, before he expired."</p>
<p>Elessin furrowed her brows as she reached forward and took hold of the note. "Hmm... yes, these are orders," she said. "Past midnight, ascend the cliff faces on the western side of the castle. The guard will be distracted allowing you to slip past through the gardens. The queen's chambers lie upon the third floor, accessible by a balcony. Once you have subdued her, use the secret passage behind the hearth which will take you all the way down to the wine cellar, where I will be waiting."</p>
<p>"Secret passage?" Elsa frowned. "I wasn't aware Castle Edras had any."</p>
<p>"A rather common feature of castles as old as this one, but even this knowledge is new to me," Elessin admitted, handing the note back. "Certainly useful, in any case."</p>
<p>Elsa mulled over that tidbit of information for a moment, wondering how many more secret passages were contained within the walls. Pushing it aside and storing it away for later use, she refocused her attention on Elessin.</p>
<p>"Lady Elessin, you were the last one to see the elf we had in custody before he died," Elsa continued. "What did you speak of?"</p>
<p>"Nothing that I haven't already told you, your grace," Elessin said. "That morning I received a pigeon from Karina, bearing ill words of Prince Rivain's arrival at the Knife Isles. With all the chaos going on, I wanted to verify that knowledge before bringing it to your attention. That was why I did not report to you straight away, as I did not want to cause you undue alarm," she explained. "As for what I spoke of with the elf, he confirmed that he was acting in accordance with an agent inside the castle, and that it was no assassination attempt since you would be useless to the prince if you were dead."</p>
<p>"But why? Why does he need me?"</p>
<p>"That, I do not know. Evidently, the elf was not informed of much more beyond his purposes, likely to prevent sensitive information from leaking out if he was captured. After I left the dungeons, I came to the council chambers straight away."</p>
<p>"And you swear that you had no hand in the elf's death?" Elsa asked.</p>
<p>Elessin leaned back in her chair, fixing Elsa with a calming look. "As much as I detest the empire, I would not have murdered my own countryfolk in cold blood. I swear, I laid not one finger upon him."</p>
<p>Elsa remained in thoughtful silence for a long while, frowning in concentration.</p>
<p>"I realize you have little reason to believe me," Elessin said, breaking the silence. "With me being an elf and all. The evidence is circumstantial, but still certainly damning. Even so, Queen Elsa," she leaned forward, and her face hardened into stone. "The truth of the matter is, if I had wanted you killed or kidnapped, I could have done so long ago. Yet, I have not. So, take that how you will. I assure you, I had no hand in this matter and that my allegiance remains to Eyrinvale."</p>
<p>Snapping up, Elsa regarded Elessin for a long moment as they both locked eyes with each other. As disconcerting and perhaps overly harsh as her words may have been, Elsa could hear the conviction and truth that lay behind them.</p>
<p>"I... believe you, Lady Elessin," Elsa said carefully. "I admit, I may have been overzealous in detaining you in such a manner, but at the moment I find myself unsure of who to trust now."</p>
<p>Elessin nodded. "I understand. Were I in your position, I would have done the same. It is unfortunate chance that I happened to be the most obvious suspect due to my race."</p>
<p>"Then who?" Elsa asked. "Who could have infiltrated our ranks? Who could have passed this information along to the empire?"</p>
<p>Elessin shifted forward. "Whoever it was, knew well of the castle's layout. Better than you, even. They were acquainted enough with the city indicate to the intruders just where to make their climb to infiltrate the castle grounds, suggesting that they have been here for some time. They knew of the guard patterns and exactly when to distract them to allow the intruders to slip past. This traitor knew this castle and your daily habits inside and out, better than the servants and better than a guardsman. That could only mean..."</p>
<p>"It's one of my councilors," Elsa sighed. "But which one? Ser Royce is loyal to the bone and he served my father and grandfather. Ser Kulleveig would rather shave his beard than answer to the empire. Ziio has been at Glennfell since before the time of the attack, which exonerates her. And Lord Ansellus... he may be incredibly irritating, but he's meek and cowardly when anyone raises their hackles against him."</p>
<p>"I would not be so quick to write him off," Elessin said slowly. "He was rather quick to assign the blame to me, was he not?"</p>
<p>Elsa glanced up and waited for her to continue.</p>
<p>"I've given it some thought. He has often proved to be a thorn in our sides but only in the best interest of the kingdom, and he will roll over and show his belly only when you bare your fangs. Perhaps it was a display to lull you into a false sense of security, to make you think that the only threat he poses is in mere words, not action."</p>
<p>"Go on," Elsa said.</p>
<p>"Consider the petitions he has brought up in the past, ever since he was appointed to the council by King Ragnar after the war" Elessin suggested. "He has always been eager to lower the kingdom's defense budget so as to dedicate the resources to other causes, but what if that were not the case? What if he was purposely attempting to lower our defenses to make way for the empire?"</p>
<p>Elsa stood up from her chair and began to pace. "I admit, there is merit to your words, Lady Elessin. But this is nothing without any proof."</p>
<p>Elessin showed emotion for the first time that night when her lips curled upward into a slight grin. "We may soon obtain proof. I hear you've dispatched the ranger to investigate this matter further, acting on your personal orders."</p>
<p>Surprise came over Elsa's face as she was stunned into silence.</p>
<p>"What?" Elessin chuckled. "You didn't think just because I was locked up in here that I wouldn't be able to carry out my duties as spy master, did you?"</p>
<p>Elsa flustered for a moment, before reining in her expression back under control. "Yes," she said coolly. "I felt I could benefit from an outside perspective."</p>
<p>"Indeed, and who better than our lovely ranger?" Elessin said teasingly, her lips widening into a Cheshire grin.</p>
<p>Just as Elsa was about to respond, a sharp knock at the door caught both of their attention.</p>
<p>"Your grace," Nils called through the door. "Lady Anna is seeking an audience with you. She says its urgent."</p>
<p>"Oh, speak of the devil," Elessin perked up. "A ranger and a lady now, is she?"</p>
<p>Elsa shot a warning glare that cowed the spy master into submission before crossing the distance to the door to open it herself. There, she found Anna who stood between Nils and Trystan as she smiled a little bashfully and bowed before her.</p>
<p>"Anna?" Elsa gestured inside. "Please, come in."</p>
<p>"Thank, your grace," Anna replied as she stepped in. "I have important- oh, hello," she paused and bowed awkwardly towards Elessin. "Forgive me, my lady. I didn't see you."</p>
<p>"Fret not," Elessin dipped her head in acknowledgement. "We are equals before the queen."</p>
<p>Elsa sighed and gestured between Anna and Elessin to introduce the pair. "Anna, this is Lady Elessin, my spy master. I was just speaking with her."</p>
<p>"We met only briefly the other day," Elessin chimed in as she approached Anna. "But you left quite the impression when you presented to us the severed head of that wight."</p>
<p>Anna nodded and cleared her throat several times. "I fear I have more troubling news to present to you now."</p>
<p>"Come, sit," Elsa gestured towards a chair as she returned to her own. "Share it with us, your findings would be most pertinent to our discussion right now."</p>
<p>As Elessin took her seat, Anna remained some distance away as she shifted about as if she were uncertain on where to go. Before long, she assumed a spot between the queen and spy master, where she looked down at her hands as she gathered her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Where to begin," Anna muttered to herself before turning towards Elsa to begin her account of the investigation.</p>
<p>She started with her findings at the gardens, and when she spoke of an as of yet unidentified third party that was present on the night of the attack, Elsa and Elessin shared a long look. When Anna spoke of the guardsmen who manned the wall and how he spoke with Lord Ansellus for some time, Elsa and Elessin leaned forward to listen more closely.</p>
<p>When Anna described her encounter with him in the hallway, and again in the library when she observed him writing with his left hand before sending off a pigeon that carried an unknown message, Elessin frowned deeply while Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. Finally, Anna reached into a pouch and withdrew a rolled-up note, similar to the last that held elvish script written in a child-like hand.</p>
<p>"This is what he was writing," Anna said, holding the note out to Elsa.</p>
<p>Elsa gave it a long look then passed it over "Lady Elessin, your thoughts?"</p>
<p>Elessin squinted at the note then shook her head. "Just nonsense," she muttered. "Sphinx of black quartz judge my vow. It's a writing exercise, he must have been practicing his hand. He must have used his left so none of us would recognize his writing. It's... rather clever, I'll admit."</p>
<p>"Did he sign it?" Elsa asked. "Or leave his seal?"</p>
<p>Elessin sighed. "I'm afraid not. That would have been enough evidence to seal his guilt, but it seems our bumbling coin master mustered enough competence for once," she frowned. "How does he know elvish?"</p>
<p>"Look at this," Anna pointed towards both notes. "The handwriting matches up. Both of these notes were written by his hand. Shouldn't that be enough?"</p>
<p>Elsa released a defeated sigh and leaned back. "Not enough on its own to prove treason, but with your eyewitness account in the library and that of the guard's near the scene of the attack, it is enough to raise suspicion."</p>
<p>"Suspicious indeed," Elessin said. "We ought to question him."</p>
<p>Elsa rose from her seat once more. "I agree, but that can wait until the morrow. The hour is late," she turned towards Elessin. "Lady Elessin, I was wrong to doubt you. Forgive me."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for, your grace," Elessin rose from her seat as well. "Though I appreciate your words. It takes courage to admit wrongness, even more so for a ruler."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded in acknowledgement. "I will have to leave the guards posted on your door, and you'll have to remain here for the duration of the night," she said. "We must maintain the guise that you are the prime suspect, so we do not alert Lord Ansellus that we are now investigating him."</p>
<p>"A wise maneuver," Elessin agreed. "I imagine that concludes our evening?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we've had enough excitement for one day, I think," Elsa started making her way out. "That will be all now. We shall have a very busy day tomorrow."</p>
<p>With that, Elsa started making her way out and seconds later she was joined by Anna. After departing from Elessin's chambers, they both walked side by side in silence as a retinue of guards followed close behind.</p>
<p>"Excellent work, Anna," Elsa said softly as she glanced over. "I expected to grapple with this situation for several days, but your assistance has proven invaluable."</p>
<p>In the dimly lit hallways of the castle, Anna's cheeks brightened in colour but remained unnoticeable. "T- th... ahem, thank you, your grace," she cleared her throat several times before returning a polite nod of her head in acknowledgement. "I was only doing my duty."</p>
<p>For the next little while, they walked in silence and as they approached the royal chambers Elsa remembered that Anna was now on the same floor as her, due to her orders the night before. She also recalled then that they were meant to have breakfast together, but those plans had been waylaid.</p>
<p>As much as Elsa wanted to have dinner with her again, it was late, and she was drained from the hectic events of the day. She assumed that Anna might feel the same so instead, she opted to just try again when the most pressing business was finished.</p>
<p>Once Elsa came to the entrance of her chambers, she paused to regard Anna. "Well, thank you again, Anna. I... hope you don't mind staying on this floor tonight," she bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. "I would feel safe- more comfortable," she corrected herself. "If you were nearby, that is... if you need anything, yes. You've certainly earned the privilege of enjoying a few more hospitalities."</p>
<p>Ordinarily, Elsa never struggled with her words as she was always quite eloquent. In Anna's presence, however, she recalled how nervous she felt when they first met, to when they first shared dinner, and to now. In the short time they had known each other, Elsa found herself increasingly fascinated and drawn to Anna for reasons that she was beginning to fear. It was all very odd and disconcerting, and she chalked it up to simple fatigue. At least, that was what she told herself.</p>
<p>"Um, n- no, of course not," Anna chuckled. "I don't mind at all. I- I... would a- agree, so... ahem, goodnight, your grace," she bowed deeply, perhaps to hide the colour that had risen in her cheeks once more.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Anna," Elsa replied with a soft smile before turning away and entering her chambers.</p>
<p>After she changed into her sleeping attire, Elsa climbed into bed and valiantly made an effort to get some sleep. As hard she tried however, she could not quiet the thoughts that raced through her mind. Some of them revolved around the day to come and the hard choices that would follow, yet most of them continued to dance around the vision of a certain ranger with fiery red hair.</p>
<p>Unbidden, her mind turned to more salacious imagery as she recalled the way Anna moved in the training yards the day they had met. She hadn't meant to, but she ended up observing Anna for perhaps longer was appropriate as she was utterly transfixed by the sight of her fluid precision. She wondered then, just like she was wondering now, what Anna looked like beneath the armour and cloak she wore.</p>
<p>Elsa had caught a hint of it when Anna saved her from the attackers as she wore nothing but a simple tunic and pair of breeches that hugged her athletic frame. She then recalled the way their fingertips brushed against each other when they spoke in the office. It was a random, seemingly unremarkable moment, but the brief contact had caused a dull, yet pleasing sort of buzzing sensation that raced up her arm, up her neck, and into the softness of her gray matter.</p>
<p><em>I can't recall the last time I ever felt another person's touch,</em> Elsa thought as she examined the fingertips that had brushed against Anna's. <em>Was it mother or father? They both hugged me for the last time and ever since then... no one else has ever gotten close. Not even Rahni.</em></p>
<p>Her thoughts shifted to her loyal handmaiden, and though she cared for her, whatever she was feeling now with Anna far eclipsed whatever feelings she held for Rahni. Those were more physical yet constrained by the constant need to maintain control and distance.</p>
<p>With Anna, it was different in the way that it was both physical as well as something far deeper and more persistent. It was different in the way her heart felt gooey in response to whenever Anna uttered the phrase 'as my queen commands,' which is something Elsa had heard hundreds of times but was somehow more special when she said it.</p>
<p>Elsa was used to people kowtowing before her, but she knew none of them were ever sincere as Anna was. It was different in the way she felt Anna constantly tug on the back of her mind, and how for such a confident ranger, her awkward, out-of-placeness made itself manifest. That was endearing to Elsa as it reminded her of herself in some ways.</p>
<p>She was certain that if she was ever out in the wilds with Anna, their roles would be reversed, where she would be the one beyond her depth and Anna would be the one who was calm, collected, and composed. A part of Elsa hoped for some strange reason to get that opportunity if only to see Anna in her natural element.</p>
<p>Before long, the troubles in Elsa's mind vanished in the wake of Anna, who filled her thoughts and lulled her into a deep and restful sleep.</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>The next morning was gray and overcast, matching Elsa's mood as she regretfully roused from her sleep. She had only been able to enjoy a moment of respite where her mind was quiet and still before she remembered that the day ahead was sure to be as difficult as it was long. After summoning Rahni to assist her with dressing for the day, she sat quietly in her chair as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Rahni sensed the queen's mood that was sullen more so than usual and respectfully remained quiet as she fussed with the dress and with styling the head of white hair presented before her.</p>
<p>Once she was done, Rahni stepped back and regarded Elsa with concern. "Shall I bring you some breakfast, your grace?"</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Elsa shook her head as she retrieved her crown and placed it on her head, which was somehow heavier with the weight of responsibility it carried. "I think I'll keep an empty stomach until the hard part of the day is done. Have Kai summon the council and afterwards, would you tend to An... ahem," she cleared her throat and ignored the way Rahni perked up slightly in response. "Would you tend to Lady Anna? Send her to the council chambers as well."</p>
<p>Rahni nodded and curtsied. "Of course, your grace," she replied as she turned and stepped out of the room.</p>
<p>Standing from her chair, Elsa adjusted the crown on her head to a slightly more comfortable position before rolling a kink out of her neck and back. Elsa took a calming breath and shut her eyes, forcing the physical and mental discomfort out of her body and mind before regaining some measure of control. With her eyes still closed, she carried about her calming exercise as she formed a snowflake in her hands and when she was finished, she opened them.</p>
<p>What greeted her was indeed a snowflake, but its edges were harsher and more jagged than was usual, indicating that while she appeared to be in control, some deeper part of herself remained unbalanced. With an irritated sigh, Elsa made the snowflake vanish before rising from her chair to start her day.</p>
<p>Just after departing from her chambers, Elsa turned her gaze down the hallway towards her old room, which was currently unguarded, indicating that Anna must have already left. She considered how well Anna had been able to sleep and if she had eaten yet, looking to her well-being before her own. As Nils and Trystan clicked their heels together, calling Elsa back to reality, she shook her head slightly to clear away the distracting thoughts that came up wherever Anna was concerned and instead started walking.</p>
<p>Before long, she descended through the castle and found herself standing outside the doors to the council chamber, where just behind she could hear hushed intensive conversation. After taking a deep breath, Elsa laid her hands on the wooden frame and pushed the doors open, walking through with purposive and authoritative stride.</p>
<p>Inside, she found Royce, Kulleveig, and Ansellus already seated who all stood up and bowed as she entered. At the far end of the room, behind Elsa's seat and nearby the tall stained-glass windows was Anna, who stood alone a considerable distance from the others. They all greeted Elsa with a standard 'your grace' as she went over to her seat, passing by Ansellus without a second glance, before assuming her place.</p>
<p>"Be seated," Elsa said. "We've much on our agenda today, and the sooner we deal with it, the better."</p>
<p>"Yes, indeed we do," Ansellus leaned forward in his seat. "The matter of what to do with our traitor," he said, perhaps a little too eagerly.</p>
<p>Elsa said nothing but studied him for a long time. Nothing about his attitude suggested that he was aware of being suspected as the traitor. Indeed, she was now giving him more thought than she usually did, which only occurred whenever he annoyed her. Of all the councillors, Ansellus was easily the most unremarkable.</p>
<p>He was not a battle-hardened knight like Royce and Kulleveig were. He was not a powerful Arch-Mage like Ziio was. He was not sharp in wit nor talented at spycraft like Elessin was. In comparison to the rest, he was the most normal and the least special of the bunch, which he may have relied upon to mask his true intentions. Only now did Elsa realize just how remarkably unremarkable the man was, and if it was as if she was seeing him for the first time.</p>
<p>"What is there to do?" Kulleveig asked. "We've still no evidence as to Lady Elessin's crimes, if even such a thing can be found."</p>
<p>Ansellus scoffed. "What more evidence do we need? She is an elf, the intruders were elves, the note was written in elvish, and now, an elven prince knocks at our door. The only thing we lack is a confession of guilt."</p>
<p>"Oh, aye, are we to start sending people to the gallows on account of their race alone?" Kulleveig countered. "If that's the case then you better head down to the elven quarter and string up the lot yourself. See how well you get on!" he slammed his fist on the table. "Better yet, while you're at it, why don't you have all the dwarves on the street of steel executed for being too short and hairy, ya wee prick!"</p>
<p>Royce placed a hand on his shoulder "Peace," he said calmingly. "I'm certain that Lord Ansellus did not mean to speak in such a derogatory manner."</p>
<p>As Kulleveig huffed and cursed in dwarvish, Ansellus cleared his throat uncomfortably while Royce sighed in exasperation. At the other end, Elsa shut her eyes for a long moment when a quiet voice at her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts. Anna was at her side and hadn't taken a seat yet.</p>
<p>"Your grace, are all council meetings usually this contentious?" Anna asked softly.</p>
<p>Elsa chuckled dryly. "Often, they can be," she said with a wry grin she gave only to Anna. "They can be like schoolchildren sometimes."</p>
<p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "I can't wait to see what the rest of the day holds then."</p>
<p>The doors to the council chamber opened then and in walked Kai along with Elessin and an escort of guards. Elsa looked over immediately, but in the corner of her eye, she could still see Anna as she stepped a polite distance away and clasped her hands behind her back. At the other end of the room, Kai stepped out of the way to present Elessin, who approached the head of the table with her trademark look of impassivity.</p>
<p>"Ah, now we can begin," Ansellus said as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Your grace, I believe we- wait, guards, why is she not in chains?"</p>
<p>"She is not a prisoner," Royce chided softly. "She is still a member of our ranks and is afforded the same privileges as we are. That includes the right to speak and make her case."</p>
<p>Next to him, Kulleveig gave an affirmative grunt as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lord Ansellus, charming as ever," Elessin said, before acknowledging Royce and Kulleveig with a more respectful and grateful nod.</p>
<p>Ansellus shook his head and sighed but held up his hands in submission. "Very well," he gestured to Elessin. "Say your piece."</p>
<p>"How kind of you," Elessin smiled sincerely for just a second before her eyes hardened like the edges of a dagger. "I will begin by stating where I was on the night of the attack. Your grace, I assure you, when the attack occurred, I was rather sound asleep in my chambers," she looked over to Elsa and her eyes lost their edge as they gained a mischievous glint.</p>
<p>Elsa sensed the little game that her spy master was playing, so she went along with it. "And do you have anyone who can attest to your presence there?"</p>
<p>"No, your grace," Elessin shook her head. "But just the same, you all know that my chambers lie on the easternmost side of the castle, which means that I was nowhere near the scene of the attack."</p>
<p>"We are aware of that," Royce agreed. "But that is rather lacking for proof. We have only your word."</p>
<p>"The word of an elf need I remind you all," Ansellus looked at Elsa. "And as I have already stated, the attackers were elves. Their instructions, written in elvish. There is only one among us who can speak, read, and write elvish and it was the very same person who was the last to speak to our prisoner before he died!"</p>
<p>Elsa turned to Royce and Kulleveig. "Gentlemen? Where were you?"</p>
<p>"Down by the docks, taking a nightly stroll," Kulleveig said easily. "Habit of mine. My legs get antsy on dry land when I haven't been to sea in a while. I visited my cousin, Yarwick, on the street of steel. We shared a drink at an inn and he can testify to that."</p>
<p>"I was in my chambers, reading," Royce added. "The castle guardsmen saw me emerge when I heard what had happened. The rest of the night I was having the castle secured."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded. "Thank you, gentlemen. We already know Ziio was gone before the attack, so we can count her out."</p>
<p>"Which leaves you," Elessin cocked her head at him. "Where were you, Lord Ansellus?"</p>
<p>Ansellus, who just seconds ago appeared to be quite smug, was taken off guard when the round of questioning suddenly turned to him. "I was in the library," he said coolly after he reigned in his expression. "Finalizing the trade documents for our incoming shipment from Karina."</p>
<p>"Do you have a habit of working late in the library?" Anna asked, speaking for the first time since Elessin arrived as she stepped forward.</p>
<p>Elsa and Elessin were the only ones who looked unsurprised as evidently, the quiet and soft-spoken ranger had a way of melting into the background when one wasn't paying attention.</p>
<p>"I... I do, not that it's any of your concern," Ansellus replied. "In any case, it matters not. I am not the one being questioned here," he pointed to Elessin. "She-"</p>
<p>"Then why did the guardsman, Sievert, say that you spoke to him for some time on the castle walls that night?" Anna stepped forward and approached Ansellus, who sat in front of the hearth.</p>
<p>As she did, her countenance hardened, and her shadow loomed over his. For a second, Elsa didn't see Anna and instead, she saw a fearsome red wolf with its fangs bared. Across the way, Kulleveig and Royce leaned forward with renewed interest. Elessin looked slightly amused.</p>
<p>Ansellus balked slightly, then swallowed a lump in his throat as he pointed his chin up petulantly. "I have a habit of walking the walls. The mountain air helps me think and I sometimes converse with the guardsmen, but I returned soon afterwards to the library."</p>
<p>"The western walls, in particular?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>Ansellus quickly glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Anna. "Occasionally, yes."</p>
<p>"Interesting," Anna stepped back, giving him room to breathe. "In my investigation, I discovered a pair of tracks in the garden at the base of the western side of the castle. You are aware of this?"</p>
<p>"No... no, though perhaps you should ask the guardsman instead. After all, he manned the wall that night. I had left early on-"</p>
<p>"He said you never walked the walls," Anna cut him off. "That he had never seen you outside, walking the castle grounds at night before. "</p>
<p>Ansellus blinked several times. "The guard rotates all the time, perhaps he was a new addition to that patrol pattern."</p>
<p>"Sievert?" Royce asked. "He mans that post from afternoon till midnight. I've already spoken to the guard captain. The duty roster has not changed for weeks."</p>
<p>Ansellus fell into the trap but he remained indignant. "What's the meaning of this? Why do you question me so?"</p>
<p>"Continue, please," Elsa said, cutting through the brief silence. "Lord Ansellus, we are only being thorough."</p>
<p>Ansellus frowned as he looked at everyone, before morphing his face into an indifferent look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, though I believe it's pointless to question an innocent man."</p>
<p>Anna looked back to Elsa as they shared a long meaningful look. With a discrete nod of her head, Elsa prompted Anna to continue. Some distance away, Kulleveig had begun to stroke his beard in thought and Royce was eyeing Ansellus with greater scrutiny. Elessin maintained the look of slight amusement on her face.</p>
<p>"You went nowhere else that night?" Anna resumed her questioning. "You didn't pass by the garden at all?"</p>
<p>"I did not," Ansellus said firmly. "I returned straight to the library."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Anna nodded as she reached into her pouch and produced a rolled-up note which she began to fiddle with. "Trade documents you said. Do you recognize this?" she unrolled the note and held it out to him to see.</p>
<p>If Ansellus was surprised, he did a commendable job of hiding it as he frowned at the writing and looked up at Anna with an amused smirk. "This is elvish... you are aware, ranger, that I am no elf? This writing is meaningless to me."</p>
<p>"Then perhaps you would care to explain the contents of the message you sent on the wings of a pigeon late last night," Anna said.</p>
<p>Ansellus's eyes widened for a moment and that alone was enough to show that the jig was up. "M- message? What message? I... I know not of what you speak, ranger," he stammered as he wiped his brow nervously, another giveaway.</p>
<p>"I saw you in the library writing with your <em>left</em> hand," Anna continued. "Which is strange given that earlier in the day when we met, you were very clearly writing with your <em>right</em> hand."</p>
<p>Ansellus bristled as he rose from his chair. "You spied upon me? Th- that is... insubordinate! I'll have you-"</p>
<p>"Not spying," Anna shook her head with a disarming smile. "Simply perusing the castle's collection. When I entered, I saw that you were busy, and I did not wish to disturb you, so I remained quiet. Rangers can walk very softly, just like you do."</p>
<p>"I- I... you," Ansellus stammered before turning to Elsa. "Your grace, what is this? Am I being suspected now? Suspected of... of t- treason?!" he nearly choked on the last word.</p>
<p>Kulleveig and Royce glanced at each other surprised, before narrowing their eyes in greater suspicion at Ansellus. Even the guards had perked up now as they tightened their grips on their weapons. In the meantime, Elessin crossed her arms smugly.</p>
<p>"You didn't answer her question," Elsa said. "What message did you send off that was written in elvish?"</p>
<p>"I... I did no such thing! How could I, I am human!" Ansellus protested. "I know not a lick of elvish!"</p>
<p>Anna handed the note across the table to Kulleveig and Royce. Elsa did the same with the note acquired from the dead elf. With that, the ship master and war master furrowed their brows in thought as they examined the notes.</p>
<p>"Look closely. You will see that the handwriting matches." Elsa said.</p>
<p>"The first is a set of instructions," Elessin added. "The second is meaningless gibberish, but still written by the same hand."</p>
<p>Some of the colour drained from Ansellus's face as he nervously stepped back towards the exit. He made it one step before Nils and Trystan blocked his way on both sides.</p>
<p>"Aye... it is," Kulleveig muttered as he pointed at the two notes. "Look at that, same squiggles, same smudges."</p>
<p>Royce scowled as realization began to set in. "You saw him write this with your own eyes?" he asked Anna.</p>
<p>"I did," Anna nodded.</p>
<p>"He used his left hand to mask his usual writing so we wouldn't recognize it," Elessin said. "A clever trick."</p>
<p>Royce stood from his chair slowly. "Lord Ansellus, I think you better explain yourself."</p>
<p>"This is absurd!" Ansellus exclaimed. "Do you honestly believe the word of this ranger over mine? I have loyally served the kingdom for years. She... she has only been here a day!"</p>
<p>Anna advanced upon Ansellus, her features hardening with each step she took. "You said you returned straight to the library after you spoke with the guard... but that was another one of your lies," she pointed to his feet. "I found a third set of tracks right by the gardens at the spot where the elves made their climb into Queen Elsa's chambers. They were made by you, after you distracted the guard, allowing them to climb up from the cliffs below and slip past."</p>
<p>Ansellus backed up until he was cornered against the wall. Slowly but surely, each of the councillors, the guards, and even Kai, who remained respectfully quiet up to this point, rounded on Ansellus.</p>
<p>"You have no proof," Ansellus spat. "Did anyone see me there?" he then pointed to the notes. "Did I leave my mark, my signature, or my seal upon those notes that were supposedly written by my hand!?"</p>
<p>Anna backed off and crossed her arms. "Remove your boots," she said casually.</p>
<p>Ansellus recoiled in disbelief and bewilderment. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>Elsa had now risen from her seat, laying her hands flat against the table as she leaned forward and glared at her coin master. "Do as she says," she ordered.</p>
<p>"I shall do no such thing!" Ansellus protested. "T- this is an outrage! I will not stand for this, I am-"</p>
<p>"Obey your queen, Lord Ansellus," Royce took a threatening step forward, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword as he did so.</p>
<p>The room became deathly silent as all eyes became focused on Ansellus. Instead of balking like they might have expected him to, he doubled down and became further incensed.</p>
<p>"No," Ansellus said as he levelled a defiant gaze at Elsa.</p>
<p>Elsa looked over to Nils and Trystan. "Seize him."</p>
<p>They both nodded then went over and grabbed Ansellus by both of his arms. In the meanwhile, Anna reached down and ripped off one of his boots, examining the sole closely while Ansellus shouted in shock, confusion, and offence.</p>
<p>"Unhand me at once!" Ansellus yelled. "I command you to release me! These accusations are baseless!"</p>
<p>Anna picked a clump of something dark and earthy red from the sole of his boot as she held it to the light. "Hmm... as I thought," she turned to Elsa. "Your grace, this is red clay. If you look all around the grounds of the castle, you will find only one deposit which lies in the gardens."</p>
<p>"Right where the elves made their climb," Elsa murmured. "He was there that night," she levelled an accusatory glare at Ansellus. "Lady Elessin was no traitor... you were. You told the elves how to get inside the castle, you told them of the secret passages, and you would have aided them in escaping with me."</p>
<p>It was then that Ansellus finally stopped struggling and he abandoned all pretense. His face became eerily calm, perhaps because he knew the game was over or perhaps because he desired to stop pretending any longer. He said nothing as he regarded Elsa behind a mask of sheer contempt.</p>
<p>"Well?" Kulleveig growled. "What say you! Speak up!"</p>
<p>"Yes," Ansellus hissed. "I was the one who aided those elves. I am the one who has been selling your secrets to the empire. It was all me... but I am no traitor. I did not betray my people," he glared venomously at Elessin.</p>
<p>A million different thoughts raced through Elsa's head, but only the most pressing one managed to escape her lips. "How?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I think I may know the answer to that," Anna said as she reached up and painfully twisted one of Ansellus's ears for everyone to see.</p>
<p>Along the top of the thin ridge of flesh was a faint but telltale scar that looked as if someone had lopped off a part of it.</p>
<p>Elessin approached, eyes widening as she did. "His ears... they've been docked."</p>
<p>"Docked?" Royce asked. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"It means, he's no human, but an elf," Elessin said. "You all of course know how we elves have distinctively pointed ears?" she brushed her chestnut locks aside to reveal her own. "His have been cut short and rounded to hide the fact and make him appear more human," she pointed up and down his portly body to emphasize the fact. "My gods, I never gave it any thought before, but look at his physique! No elf looks like that."</p>
<p>Elsa gasped in shock, Anna shook her head in disbelief, Elessin looked disturbed for the first time ever, Kulleveig sneered in anger, and Royce shut his eyes from the sheer weight of all the revelations being piled on him at once. Not only was Ansellus the traitor, but the entire time he had actually been an elf who secretly reported back to the empire. As shocking as it all was, nobody could speak for several long moments as they all absorbed the impact of these disturbing developments.</p>
<p>"But... why?" Elsa asked. "Tell me," she demanded.</p>
<p>"Do you honestly believe I would tell you anything more now?" Ansellus retorted. "Torture me all you like, I'll say nothing," he challenged Elsa and began speaking in elvish, which nobody but Elessin could understand.</p>
<p>"You mistake me, my lord," Elsa said, cutting him off as she dropped the temperature of the room so much so that the fire in the hearth sputtered out of existence. "That was an order, not a request."</p>
<p>Ansellus breathed in heavily as he glanced at each of the people standing in the room before returning his defiant stare to Elsa. "You can take your order and shove it up your frozen arse!" he sneered.</p>
<p>Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Nobody dared to even breathe as all eyes passed on to Elsa, whose face had turned as severe and cold as a glacier. Nils and Trystan tightened their grip on Ansellus as they looked at their queen in expectation. Anna in particular seemed to take the most offence out of anyone in the room, even though the insult hadn't been thrown at her.</p>
<p>"Take Lord Ansellus outside," Elsa ordered, dipping her tone to an icy and lethal register."Kai, fetch a block."</p>
<p>With that, Nils and Trystan began to forcibly drag Ansellus out as he renewed his struggle, grunting, swearing, and cursing all the while. As they did that, the remaining guards filed out of the room as each of the councillors followed along to observe the next spectacle to come. Anna lingered for a long while staring after them before looking back to Elsa with anticipation on her face. In the distance, they could both still hear Ansellus as he shouted in furious indignation.</p>
<p>"Scum! All of you! You cannot do this! I have friends! Important friends in the empire! You'll see!"</p>
<p>Elsa nodded to Anna, who did the same in return before silently stepping out of the council chambers as she followed along with the others. Now alone, Elsa took a moment to stare at her hands, which had begun to tremble.</p>
<p>"If she thinks she can scare me, she's mistaken! Yes, very mistaken!"</p>
<p>Shutting her eyes to block out all visual stimuli, Elsa began to recite her mantra. "Breathe... focus... control," she repeated several times.</p>
<p>Once she found her resolve, she balled up her fists to prevent them from trembling and stalked out of the council chambers, leaving icy footsteps in her wake. Outside, she found her whole entourage gathered in the central courtyard before the entrance to the castle. Ansellus continued to make such a ruckus that a few guards on patrol had taken notice as they paused their rounds to observe what happened next.</p>
<p>As to that, it was simple. The punishment for high treason was death, carried out by a swift beheading. Such an event was the first one of its kind ever since the start of Elsa's reign.</p>
<p>"You will pay!" Ansellus shouted in hysterical anger. "You will all pay! You'll regret this, I promise you, you will regret this day! Let the blight take you all, and let your land be cursed forevermore!"</p>
<p>Royce approached Elsa with a stern look on his face. "Your grace, shall I do it?"</p>
<p>Elsa held up a hand and shook her head. "No. I will"</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa," Royce gestured to Ansellus. "You need not sully your hands with the blood of this traitor, allow me to-"</p>
<p>"No," Elsa repeated more firmly. "Honour dictates that the one who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Step aside."</p>
<p>Royce nodded, then dipped his head as he retreated backward. "Yes, your grace."</p>
<p>Elsa had only ever killed once before, but she had acted out of self-defence. Now, she was acting as judge, jury, and executioner to mete out the fate of the traitor before her. As much as she didn't want to, kings and queens had to make hard decisions all the time and they had to face the ugliness of their consequences head-on. Even then, she found herself hesitating as she came to terms with what she was about to do, and with the way each of the people around her was regarding her now. Elsa was never one to shirk her obligations or duties. Not now, and not ever.</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe, focus, control...</em>
</p>
<p>She shut her eyes and thought of the full extent of Ansellus's treachery. If the elves had succeeded that night in kidnapping her, she had no way of telling what could have happened to her. She didn't know what the prince wanted with her, but she guessed that whatever it was, it had something to do with her powers. She thought of how long Ansellus had supposedly 'served' her, and just how much information he had sold to the empire. She knew then that there was no walking back years and years of deceit, lying, and subterfuge. She knew there was no redemption for Ansellus. Punishment must fit the crime, and he had committed heinous crimes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe... focus... control...</em>
</p>
<p>She thought of the night of the attack, and how an absolutely pleasant evening with Anna ended in a bloodbath in her very own chambers. Anna was hurt because of Ansellus, Elsa was forced to kill a man for the first time because of him. Her whole life she had been trained to use her magic, to control it, to let it be an extension of her will, but she never once would have willingly used it to hurt someone. Ziio had always taught her that her magic was powerful and that she should only use violence as a last resort. That night, Elsa didn't have a choice.</p>
<p>Slowly, her reluctance turned to resolve, which turned to fury as her emotions began to get the better of her. Elsa didn't have a choice that night, just like she didn't have a choice in being queen, and just like she didn't have a choice in letting her parents go before they died. Her whole life, she hadn't had much of a choice, she was just forced into doing what was necessary, what she had to. Ansellus would have gladly removed her choice to be free if she was taken that night. And now, she had no choice but to execute him for his crimes. Drawing upon her queen's wrath as motivation while she still had the emotional will to do so, Elsa opened her eyes.</p>
<p>Extending her right hand above her head, Elsa formed a long sword made of crackling dry ice which emanated frosty breath that clouded over the ground. With her other hand, she ran her hand up the length of the blade, honing it with her magic to a cold razor-sharp edge. Once the sword was completed, she brought it down and placed the tip against the ground, letting her hands rest atop the hilt. In response, Nils and Trystan shoved Ansellus down until he was on his knees, resting him over the chopping block with the back of his neck exposed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe. Focus. Control.</em>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Elsa began to speak. "For the crimes of high treason and conspiracy to commit kidnapping," she declared in a clear and authoritative voice that carried across the courtyard to anyone who was listening. "I, Elsabet Ceirella of the House von Edras, Queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and Protector of the Realm, hereby sentence you to die," she adjusted her grip on the sword and looked down at him. "If you've any last words, my lord... now's the time."</p>
<p>Ansellus looked up and scowled. "Kill me and be cursed, <em>witch.</em> You are no queen of mine."</p>
<p>Elsa raised the sword high above her head and then brought it crashing down. Her killing stroke was sure, quick, and especially deadly aided by her magic. The icy blade sliced cleanly through the flesh and bone of Ansellus's neck, allowing his wretched head to be free of his miserable shoulders as it popped off. Blood spurted into the empty space where his head had been, pooling in the cobblestones of the courtyard while his body limply slumped over. With that, the coin master of Eyrinvale was finally silenced, and his treason was punished.</p>
<p>Dropping the sword with a loud clatter, Elsa looked down at her hands which were now shaking uncontrollably. She was beginning to lose control, which manifested itself as a small swirling flurry of snow that circled all around her. As she looked up, she found each of her councillors looking on as they tried to maintain an impassive composure. Only Anna appeared overtly concerned as her eyes were round with worry.</p>
<p>"Get him out of my sight," Elsa huffed as she started walked away back towards the castle, wringing her hands desperately in an attempt to stop them from shaking.</p>
<p>She passed by each of her councillors and her guards who easily parted before her, pausing for just a slight second as she came up to Anna.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa?" Anna reached out tentatively.</p>
<p>Her gaze was kind and understanding, not accusatory and not fearful.</p>
<p>Elsa struggled to find words and found that such a simple task would have obliterated the remaining threads of control that she was barely holding on to. Her breathing was coming in rapid and shallow. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her head was filled with indiscernible white noise that blocked out everything. Her nerves were alight and crawling with latent energy that pulsed and throbbed through her body head to toe.</p>
<p>To prevent an unseemly scenario from playing out, Elsa wrapped her arms tight against her torso as the first of hot tears began to sting her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see what a loss of control for her would look like, so she hurriedly walked back inside the castle, thankfully unaccompanied by anyone else.</p>
<p>Once through the main entrance, she hurried all the way back up to her chambers, losing more and more of her composure with each step despite her valiant efforts to hold onto it. A few servants and guards that she passed by gave her a wary glance and wide berth, but she paid them no mind. The walls inside her mind and heart were beginning to crumble and the only thing she desired at the moment was to get away from it all. As soon as she arrived at her chambers, she threw her back against the doors and sealed them shut with a thick layer of ice.</p>
<p>Then, the rest of her defences came tumbling down as she began to hyperventilate. She sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands and allowing her crown to fall and roll across the floor. At that moment, Elsa was no longer a powerful queen, but a scared, young woman who was alone. Hot tears rolled freely down her cheeks but as they trickled down to her chin they froze into perfect drops of ice, capturing her despair.</p>
<p>As Elsa sobbed unreservedly at the horror of her actions, she didn't notice as her room slowly frosted over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Folie à Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was rapidly pacing back and forth in front of the frozen doors before her. It was obvious to everyone that Elsa was still inside and had been for quite some time ever since she executed Ansellus for his crimes. Some distance away, her councillors stood together as they discussed their current situation.</p>
<p>"What should we do?" Royce asked. "She's been in there for hours now."</p>
<p>Kulleveig stroked his beard in thought. "If Lady Ziio were here, I reckon she could melt that ice in no time."</p>
<p>"We ought to do nothing," Elessin suggested. "Queen Elsa needs to be alone right now to process. That was no easy thing she did."</p>
<p>Royce nodded. "She's more like her father than she knows. King Ragnar always put honour first. He always personally saw to the messy duties of ruling, even when he didn't have to."</p>
<p>"Aye, you're right," Kulleveig agreed, then smiled up at Elessin as he awkwardly patted her arm. "I knew you weren't the traitor, lassie, I just knew it."</p>
<p>"Indeed," Royce added. "Forgive me, my lady. I was wrong to doubt you."</p>
<p>Elessin dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Not to worry, all is forgiven. The real traitor has been dealt with but now, we have much to do. A blight in the north, a warmonger to the west, and a would-be conqueror to the south demand our attention," she gestured down the hall. Come, we will work in the queen's stead until she is ready to return to us."</p>
<p>As the trio made their departure, Royce and Kulleveig acknowledged Anna with a polite nod. Elessin on the other hand fixed her with a knowing gaze and a slight smirk as she made a small gesture with her head towards the frozen doors. Understanding her intention, Anna bowed to the councillors and waited for them to leave before making her way over.</p>
<p>Given Elsa's volatility at the moment, the entire floor of the royal apartments had been vacated as a precautionary measure. No one besides Anna was there now and as much as she wanted to comfort the queen, she didn't have the slightest clue in how to begin doing so. Still, not one to be discouraged, Anna was going to try her best anyway. Carefully, she approached the frozen doors and gave them a tentative knock.</p>
<p>"H- hello?" Anna called out softly. "Queen Elsa? It's... it's Anna. Are you there?"</p>
<p>Only silence responded to her, that and the soft crackling of dry ice.</p>
<p>"Your grace, I only wish to know if you are alright," Anna said a little more loudly, but not unkindly. "Please, say something if you can."</p>
<p>Behind the door, Anna heard a loud sniffle and a slight shuffle, as if someone were pressing their back against the other side. In response, Anna also pressed more closely to the door and laid her ear as close as possible to it.</p>
<p>After several long moments, Elsa's finally responded. "Go away, Anna," she sniffled. "I'm fine, leave me be," she said in a voice that was voice was small, quiet, bereft of life and full of profound misery.</p>
<p>Relieved that Elsa was alright, Anna exhaled softly. She turned around and examined the empty hallway around her to ensure she was alone before she too, sank to the floor, pressing her back against the door. Anna knew she had just been ordered to leave, and since she made a vow to serve Elsa then the logic followed that she should obey. Yet, as she sat there, mulling over what to do, leaving Elsa was simply an option that she couldn't fathom at all.</p>
<p>"I... I- I know it's not easy," Anna started as she thought of Elsa's plight. "I... can understand how you might be feeling right now. Not- not that I know what it's like to be queen or rule a kingdom," she said, not quite knowing where her train of thought was taking her but following it all the same. "But I've had to make hard decisions too, um, not the same as the kind you make, of course," she was rambling now and Anna knew she should stop before she potentially made the situation worse, but her mouth had apparently taken on a mind of its own.</p>
<p>Silence filled the gap between them, but on the other side, Anna could still hear Elsa as she shifted positions and wept softly. Either Elsa was thinking of what to say or she was listening intently to what Anna was saying. Anna hoped it was the latter.</p>
<p>"You are not alone, Queen Elsa" Anna continued. "You don't have to be. You... y-you can talk to me. I know I'm a ranger and I- I'll admit that I'm not the best conversationalist, especially in your presence, but I would like to help you, to try, if you let me. I... I want to help you."</p>
<p>Where she was finding such resolve, Anna did not know. Where she was drawing upon such concern for Elsa, she knew even less. Some smaller, discrete part of her mind or her heart had clearly taken over and yet, Anna chose not to question it. Perhaps it was because everything she had seen of Elsa up until this point was the perfect picture of poise, calm, and authoritative command.</p>
<p>Only now had the mask slipped. What Anna saw, heard, and felt beneath Elsa's cool exterior was something she couldn't ignore, and something she felt inexplicably drawn to. It was heartbreakingly humanizing to see a powerful queen and mage be truly vulnerable if even for a moment.</p>
<p>Another long silence passed before Elsa spoke up once more. "H- have you ever had to... kill anyone?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>Anna shut her eyes and rested her head against the door. "Yes, I have," she replied softly. "Only when I've had to defend myself or protect those that would prey upon the innocent. It's my duty."</p>
<p>A shaky breath followed. "Does it ever get easier?"</p>
<p>"No," Anna shook her head. "It never does."</p>
<p>"How... h- how do you deal with it?"</p>
<p>Anna frowned in thought as she considered Elsa's question. She had hunted and killed plenty of animals, but only out of necessity for food or trade. She never took pleasure in the act and she was always respectful of the land and the life it held, making sure that nothing went to waste.</p>
<p>Sentient races on the other hand were different. Humans, elves, and dwarves possessed the unique capacity for evil. Animals weren't evil, they did not kill for sport, they did not thirst for power, and they did not wage war against each other. When it came to evil, Anna had seen plenty of it since she became a ranger.</p>
<p>"By making a choice," Anna finally said. "To be better than those I kill, to give their death meaning. To strive for honor... to stand for hope. This was not the life I chose, but it's the one I have. I... I never knew my parents, but the choice they made to leave me at Blackgaard led me here. I became a ranger of my own will, and as long as I breathe, I will do everything I can to make that choice matter."</p>
<p>"I wish I had never become queen," Elsa said miserably. "I wish none of this had happened."</p>
<p>Anna turned her head towards her queen's voice. "So do we all when we live through times such as these," she said, drawing upon the wisdom of her worldly experience. "But the only thing we can do is keep moving, keep pushing... and decide what to do given the time we have."</p>
<p>She felt a weight press against her back, and she knew that Elsa was sitting right on the other side of her. Another long silence filled the gap between them, but Anna noted that over time, Elsa's sniffles quieted, and her shaky breathing evened out.</p>
<p>"Anna, would... would you sit with me a while?" Elsa asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Pressing her weight more firmly against the door to signal to Elsa that she was there, Anna shuffled into a more comfortable position. "Of course, as my queen commands," she said. "I'll be here."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Anna... and... you can call me Elsa."</p>
<p>A wide smile spread across Anna's face as she nodded eagerly. "Very well... Elsa," she savoured the way her name rolled off the tongue without a title in front of it.</p>
<p>For the next little while, neither of them spoke a word and neither had to. They simply remained in proximity of each other, which was enough for Elsa to regain control, dry her tears, still her shaking hands, steady her heart, and gather her breath. In the meantime, Anna was simply content to sit outside the door for as long as she had to until she was ensured that her queen was alright. She didn't mind the stillness nor the silence, for when she had developed a great deal of patience in her travels and on her hunts.</p>
<p>Tracking prey was as much picking up and following a trail as it was setting a trap and lying in wait. To pass the time, Anna had learned to meditate, which she did just so by shifting positions until her legs were bent and her feet were placed beneath her rear. She straightened her back, placed a hand over each of her thighs, dipped her head, and shut her eyes.</p>
<p>After some time, the sound of a shifting body followed by a latch unbolting caught Anna's ear, so she perked up immediately and rose to her feet. Turning around, she found that the door was no longer frozen over but slightly cracked open, with a shy and timid woman poking her face out.</p>
<p>Elsa's hair was rather dishevelled and was also missing its crown. Her dress was a little mussed from where she had sat on it but wasn't something that couldn't be fixed in short order. Her piercing blue eyes were slightly pink from the tears and her skin was paler than usual, but despite it all, she remained supernaturally beautiful to Anna. Maybe even more so with how preciously Elsa was regarding her now.</p>
<p>"Hi," Elsa waved a little awkwardly as she widened the door a little further. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"Your gra- ahem... Elsa," Anna smiled. "Um, hi, err, hello."</p>
<p>Elsa smiled thinly in response. "I'm terribly sorry you had to see me like this. It was... rather unbecoming of me."</p>
<p>Anna shook her head adamantly. "Not at all. It was a hard thing you did, we all understood that."</p>
<p>"Yes," Elsa grimaced slightly then cleared her throat. "I... suppose we best get back to it shouldn't we?"</p>
<p>"If you think that is best," Anna nodded. "Your councillors have returned to tending to the kingdom's affairs, you don't have to worry yourself with that right now.</p>
<p>Elsa looked pensive as she fidgeted with her hands. "Hmm," she glanced back inside her room. "I'll admit, after the events of this morning, I could do with a bit of reprieve," she looked back at Anna. "Would you... like to go riding with me?"</p>
<p>The way that she had framed her request – not an order – was so soft, so delicate, and so hopeful that Anna was a bit awestruck. A queen stood before Anna, but all that she saw was an ordinary woman making an innocent, ordinary request. She wasn't a ruler, she wasn't a mage, she was just Elsa as her true self.</p>
<p><em>She's asking me, not as a queen and not as an order, and yet she's afraid of the possibility that I'll reject</em>, Anna thought. <em>How silly of her.</em></p>
<p>Despite the fact that there were far more pressing and urgent matters to tend to, Anna completely forgot all about them as she stared at Elsa. In fact, she was staring for so long that Elsa started to become more apprehensive. Elsa chewed her bottom lip in anticipation as if she sensed that her request would be turned down or that Anna would advise her that the wisest course of action was to return to her duties.</p>
<p>When Anna realized she still hadn't said anything for several seconds, she blinked hard then nodded her head eagerly. "I would love to," she said, her voice slightly higher than usual.</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Elsa sighed in relief. "Just give me a moment, I need to freshen up," she gestured at her dress. "I look like quite a mess right now."</p>
<p>"You look beautiful, Elsa," Anna blurted out immediately, almost reflexively.</p>
<p>Elsa visibly blushed which she tried to hide by turning her face away and covering her cheek with her hand. "Oh," she giggled and the remaining gloom that hung over her vanished into thin air. "Th- thank you, Anna. I'm not sure if I've said so yet, but I think you are quite charming as well."</p>
<p>It was Anna's turn to blush now. She laughed nervously and stammered for several seconds before she decided to clamp her lips shut to just smile and nod.</p>
<p>"I'll be but a moment," Elsa said as she waved daintily at Anna and slipped back inside her chambers.</p>
<p>Once the door shut and after Anna was sure that Elsa was no longer in earshot, she went over to the nearby wall and rested her forehead against the smooth stone, grinning goofily and giggling like a gremlin to herself. After a few minutes, the doors opened once more and out stepped Elsa, looking much better and brighter after cleaning up her appearance. She had changed from her dress into riding clothes, her hair was fixed, and her queenly composure had returned.</p>
<p>Most of all, she left her head unburdened by its crown and for that, she seemingly moved about on lighter feet. Such a change had taken Anna by surprise as she looked on at her queen in barely concealed wonder.</p>
<p>"Shall we get on with it?" Elsa asked as she grinned.</p>
<p>Anna felt hot suddenly. "Y- yes," she smiled. "We shall."</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>After informing Kai to notify her councillors that she will be indisposed for the rest of the day, Elsa sent him off. She then summoned Gerda and asked her to pack a small luncheon for two before heading down to the stables with Anna. The housekeeper had fixed the pair with an amused, almost knowing smirk then carried about her business. What it meant, Anna didn't know, but she had recalled Elessin regarding her and Elsa in the same way on the day they first met. In any event, she certainly wasn't complaining about spending more time with the queen alone.</p>
<p>Arriving at the stables, Elsa greeted her stablemaster as the pair entered. "Hello, Brygnold," she waved towards a burly, mustached man with a bald patch over his head. "How are you?"</p>
<p>Brygnold turned quickly from the horse he was brushing and regarded Elsa. "Oh, hello there, your grace," he returned a polite bow. "I'm fine, just fine," his expression turned more serious. "I heard what happened this morning, nasty business it was. You did the right thing though. I never liked that man, if I'm honest."</p>
<p>"Yes," Elsa agreed, though Anna noticed the strain in her voice and in her eyes. "It's over now, and I was planning on heading out on a ride," she gestured to Anna. "Brygnold, this is Ann- ahem. Lady Anna."</p>
<p>Anna glanced over just as she caught the vocal slip, then moved past it as she acknowledged Brygnold with a nod of her head. "We haven't met, but you have met my horse I take it?" she scanned the pens of the stables and found Ulav, poking his large head out curiously at the sound of his master's voice. "I hope he hasn't given you any trouble."</p>
<p>Brygnold jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "You mean that beast? Aye, I've worked on horses my whole life and never before have I met such a fiery one. Damn near bit my hand off when I went to brush him."</p>
<p>Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, he can be a bit... antsy."</p>
<p>"No need, my lady," Brygnold made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I should know better than that by now. Learned that lesson the hard way from Queen Elsa's own horse," he chuckled.</p>
<p>Elsa smiled and laughed as well at their inside joke, then cleared her throat. "Well, would you mind saddling Nixie?"</p>
<p>"At once your grace," Brygnold nodded then went away to tend to the horses. He returned a short while later, pulling on Nixie in tow by the reins as he guided her towards her master.</p>
<p>As Nixie approached Elsa, she nickered softly and shook her mane side to side. Elsa then took the reins from Brygnold as he went away to retrieve the saddle and, in the meantime, Anna stood off to the side, admiring the beautiful creature as much as she admired its beautiful owner.</p>
<p>"She's a magnificent animal," Anna said in awe as she slowly walked up to the pair.</p>
<p>"Isn't she?" Elsa smiled, playing with the hair of Nixie's mane that matched her own. "I raised her myself from a foal and she has been my friend through many long years. She'll accept no other rider but me."</p>
<p>As Anna approached, Nixie looked over and they both locked eyes with each other. They had an odd sort of stare down, during which Anna could see the gleaming intelligence and esteemed nobility within Nixie's eyes. After a while, Nixie seemed to nod as Anna removed the glove from her hand and gingerly reached out.</p>
<p>"Careful," Elsa warned as she glanced over. "She tends to bite if you- oh," she muttered softly in surprise.</p>
<p>Anna had placed her hand against Nixie's neck, stroking the soft hairs of her mane. In response, Nixie whinnied quietly, blinked slowly, and leaned further into Anna's delicate touch as she accepted the soft gesture. On the other side, Elsa had entirely paused her ministrations as she stared on at the exchange happening before her.</p>
<p>She studied the way Nixie reacted to Anna's touches with a mixture of intent focus and thinly veiled awe, marvelling at the fact that never before did Nixie ever allow anyone else to approach her in such a way. Neither Anna nor Elsa fully understood the implications of that moment, but something far deeper and wholly intangible was beginning to take shape between them.</p>
<p>Eventually, Anna stopped and put her glove back on as she noticed Elsa in the corner of her eye staring at her. "Incredible, truly," she said, averting her gaze by studying the dappled patterns of Nixie's coat. "Ulav is my horse. Not quite as graceful, but he's strong and he's never let me down."</p>
<p>At that, Brygnold returned with the saddle so Elsa stepped back to let him work while Anna went over to Ulav's pen and opened the door. She led him out by his reins and fed him a handful of hay as she walked ahead of him. Once Nixie was saddled, Elsa mounted up and Anna followed suit.</p>
<p>They both nodded towards Brygnold as they departed from the stables, then made their way out into the castle courtyard. The day that had started gloomy and overcast had improved only slightly. Some of the clouds had parted, revealing the afternoon sun as it bled through into warm pools of light, which was tempered by a swift and cool breeze.</p>
<p>Reflexively, Anna raised the hood around her head then looked over to her queen. "Where shall we go, your gr- I mean, Elsa?" she corrected herself and thought it was fine as they were currently alone.</p>
<p>Elsa seemed to appreciate that correction as she locked eyes with Anna and smiled softly. "The day is still young. There's this place I know of not far from the castle. It's up on the mountain trail, near the base of the Silvertops. Shall we go there?"</p>
<p>Anna nodded eagerly. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>As they ambled through the courtyard, Gerda exited from the castle and approached the pair as they made their way out. They paused before her then waited patiently as Gerda stored a cloth bundle of their food inside of Nixie's saddlebags. After that, she waved them goodbye then made her way back inside the castle. From there on, Anna rode alongside Elsa towards a postern gate, where they stopped before a guard standing watch.</p>
<p>"Your grace," the guard waved. "Heading out on the trail? Will you be needing an escort?"</p>
<p>"Not this time, thank you," Elsa shook her head. "Between a ranger and I, I think we have all the protection we need."</p>
<p>"I won't let anything happen to her," Anna reassured the guard. "You have my word."</p>
<p>The guard nodded then waved them off as they passed on through the gate. "Very well. Safe travels, your grace."</p>
<p>With that, Elsa and Anna spurred their mounts into an easy canter as they departed from the castle and made their way up the winding mountain trail. They rode in silence, both because it was simply comfortable and because conversation on horseback especially high in the mountains where the wind picked up made it difficult.</p>
<p>For Anna, she was simply content to be free of the restricting confines of the castle, happy to be back in the wilds that she felt at home in. She imagined it felt similar for Elsa, for when she looked over, she saw her wearing an expression of calm, starkly different from how she appeared before.</p>
<p>Eventually, the trail levelled out onto a wide field which was ringed by dense stands of coniferous trees. At the center of the field was a small pond and to the side was a cliff that overlooked the entirety of Eyrinvale. The spot Elsa had taken Anna to was quiet, peaceful, and secluded.</p>
<p>Crossing through a patch of waist-high tall grass, Anna opted to dismount Ulav so she could lead him ahead by the reins. As she did, she held her other hand out and trailed it through the tips of the grasses. Elsa on the other hand opted to remain astride Nixie, simply observing Anna in thoughtful silence. Once they arrived at the edge of the pond, they left their horses and gathered up their lunch before setting down upon the soft ground by the view.</p>
<p>Rolling out the cloth blanket to reveal a simple luncheon of sliced and cured sausage, a roll of soft cheese, hunks of bread, apples and oranges, and a wineskin, Anna and Elsa tucked into their meal, famished as they were. For a while, they simply ate in silence and Anna was thankful for the fact that she could eat with her hands again as they soaked in the view of Eyrinvale, which stretched far away down below.</p>
<p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa asked.</p>
<p>Anna glanced over and settled her gaze upon Elsa, who kept her eyes glued to her kingdom and was unaware that she was being studied so closely. "Yes, certainly," she agreed, then turned away once more. "I've been able to see much of the bounty up close in my travels across the kingdoms. Yet, it never seems to lose its luster."</p>
<p>Elsa's expression turned slightly pensive. "I've never been far outside the castle before," she admitted softly. "I can't imagine what it's like to travel the world freely like you do."</p>
<p>Anna frowned out of concern. "Why not? You haven't ever left for diplomatic missions, or royal... err... occasions?"</p>
<p>"No," Elsa shook her head. "Not since... well, I'm certain you know why."</p>
<p>Sensing her meaning, Anna nodded understandingly.</p>
<p>"And besides," Elsa continued. "I have envoys of my own that I can dispatch whenever I need to represent Eyrinvale where I cannot go. My duties require my attention here, in the capital."</p>
<p>A solemn silence passed over the two, and Anna thought of how best to skirt around this sensitive topic or if she should say something encouraging instead. In the end, Elsa decided for her as she looked over and fixed her with a curious look.</p>
<p>"You, on the other hand, have been all across the land. I can imagine no better storyteller than that of a ranger and her experiences in the world," Elsa said, her face hopeful.</p>
<p>Anna perked up, glad that she could talk about something she knew well of instead of court gossip or political intrigue. "Yes, you can say I've had my fair share of interesting... encounters, I'll say."</p>
<p>Elsa shuffled slightly closer and turned her body to face Anna's. "Tell me one?" she asked.</p>
<p>Reciprocating the gesture in kind, Anna faced Elsa. "Most of them are rather graphic and intense, I'll admit. I haven't led the cleanest or the most esteemed of lives."</p>
<p>"I'd wager they are no more graphic and intense than some of the books I've read," Elsa chuckled.</p>
<p>Anna smiled. "You enjoy reading?"</p>
<p>"I do," Elsa toyed with a lock of her hair as she turned away, looking bashful. "Silly romances, and the like. Tales of gallantry and adventure. I enjoy those the most."</p>
<p>"There is nothing silly about romance," Anna said straight away.</p>
<p>"No, no. Of course not," Elsa cleared her throat and hid the blush in her cheeks by pretending to adjust her hair. "I assure you, I'd love to hear yours. Your life must be so much more exciting than mine."</p>
<p>"Alright," Anna nodded, then scrunched her face up in thought as she combed her memory for some of the more interesting contracts that she had ever worked. "Let me think."</p>
<p>Eventually, she decided upon the time where she accepted a contract to hunt down a wyvern that terrorized a farm during her time in Karina.</p>
<p>"There was this one contract I worked in Karina, when I was travelling through the Catagan Forest..."</p>
<p>… … …</p>
<p>For the next several hours, Anna regaled Elsa with tales of her journeys and her exploits. All the while, Elsa listened with rapt attention, leaning in towards Anna as she was completely and wholly captivated, fascinated, and intrigued. She would gasp when Anna described a dangerous encounter. She would nod eagerly in anticipation when Anna built up to an exciting event. She would laugh in delight when Anna brought up a funny anecdote or an amusing occurrence.</p>
<p>It mattered not what Anna spoke of, so when she eventually brought up Declan and Kristovffer, Elsa listened all the same. So involved were they in their conversation that neither of them took much notice of the time, not even when the clouds above them parted to reveal the red-orange sky fabric of the fading day.</p>
<p>"So, Kristovffer has this bucket around his head," Anna laughed as she pantomimed the scene. "And meanwhile, Declan is having us shoot blunted practice arrows at the bucket! And now, Kristovffer's blinded, he's stumbling all over, and he's shouting at us, at least let a man get his pants back up you bloody fuckers!"</p>
<p>She then doubled over and wheezed with laughter, all while Elsa giggled in delight as well. They spent the next few minutes laughing until their sides hurt, their lungs burned for air, and tears of joy trickled from their eyes. Once all was said and done, Elsa sighed pleasantly all while Anna continued to snicker here and there.</p>
<p>"They both sound wonderful," Elsa sighed as she looked out across the view. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting Ser Declan, though I know he served my father in the war."</p>
<p>"Mmm," Anna nodded as her joyful expression turned more wistful and nostalgic. "He never did like being called ser. He never really liked to talk about those times either. I'd ask him, and he'd just shake his head, or he'd change the subject. For some reason I never questioned it that much... I learned not to question a lot of the things he told me. In a way, he was like a father to me. After all, he was the one who found me that night, outside the gates of Blackgaard, still bundled up in my swaddling clothes. The rangers are the closest thing I have to family, I suppose."</p>
<p>Elsa's expression turned similarly dour to match Anna's. "A good and noble thing he did," she frowned and struggled to form words for several seconds. "Anna... may I ask you something?"</p>
<p>Anna could already sense where this question was leading, as it was one she had often considered herself. "Of course, anything," she said.</p>
<p>"You mentioned earlier that you never knew who your real parents were. Have you... ever tried to look for them?" Elsa asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have the faintest clue on where to begin," Anna shrugged. "Whoever they are, if they even remain alive, they clearly never wanted me. So, I never concerned myself that much with finding them."</p>
<p>Elsa hugged her knees and rested her chin on top. "Hmm," she murmured solemnly and said nothing more.</p>
<p>For a long time, Anna simply studied Elsa in silence. She watched as the wind ruffled a few stray flyaway hairs from the top of her head. She watched as her porcelain skin took on an almost shimmering, ethereal glow in the advancing twilight. She watched as the blue of her eyes, deep and wide as the ocean, flickered about and leaving telltale traces of thought in their wake.</p>
<p>Anna realized then the remarkable juxtaposition between her and Elsa. She was a person who was lowborn, came from nothing, had no family, and yet she had managed to find her own. Elsa was a person who was highborn, came from nobility, had a family, and yet she had lost it all.</p>
<p>The difference alone was enough to make Anna feel things about her queen that her station should have prevented her from feeling, much less even entertain the barest thoughts of. Anna knew her emotions well, but whatever this was, she had never felt this way about anyone before.</p>
<p>It was then that Anna finally noticed the time as she looked up to the sky. "Oh my... we've been here nearly all day."</p>
<p>"So, we have," Elsa looked up as well. "And yet it felt as if no time passed at all. How quaint."</p>
<p>Anna looked over her shoulder and found Ulav and Nixie minding their own business some distance away. She wanted to linger for as long as possible in the cool shade of the mountain in the secluded spot alone with the queen. When she looked over to Elsa, she hoped she might have felt the same way, a hope which was kindled in the way Elsa fidgeted with her fingers, an increasingly endearing habit of hers.</p>
<p>"Should we return now?" Anna asked though she didn't really mean it.</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Elsa tracked her gaze over to the pond as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "However, I believe there may be yet one thing in this world you have not experienced, Anna."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Anna looked amused. "And what's that?"</p>
<p>"Skating," Elsa replied simply.</p>
<p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Skating?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Would you like me to show you?"</p>
<p>"Please. By all means."</p>
<p>With that, Elsa stood and sauntered over to the pond as Anna followed alongside her. Once they stood at the water's edge, Elsa grinned over to Anna before extending her arms out and shooting out streams of her magic. Instantly, the surface of the pond froze over with crackling ice as it covered the entirety of its surface area.</p>
<p>Once it was done, Elsa stepped back to admire her handiwork while Anna giggled in amusement. Next, Elsa did a curious thing when she lifted one foot in the air and iced over her riding boot, covering the sole with a single blade. She did the same with her other boot then stepped out onto the ice with leisurely grace.</p>
<p>Elsa then began to skate across the surface of the frozen pond, easily moving with practiced speed and poise. As she glided along, she cut circular patterns across the ice, spun in figure eights, and hopped through the air to land on one foot before twirling and spinning all about. Anna looked on in wonder and amazement, having never seen such a thing in her life. Eventually, Elsa approached Anna in a serpentine pattern before coming to a stop just before her.</p>
<p>"That is skating?" Anna asked. "How have I never seen such a thing?"</p>
<p>"It takes a certain cryomancer to make it possible," Elsa grinned. "Care to join me?"</p>
<p>"I- I'm... I'm not sure I would be quite as graceful as you on the ice," Anna muttered as she examined her boots. "I can hop from branch to branch along the treetops, but I fear I may my balance on the ice is rather woeful."</p>
<p>Still, she was excited by what she saw and moreover, Elsa was sharing something with her that some part of her felt like she had never shown anyone else before.</p>
<p><em>How could I refuse?</em> Anna asked herself rhetorically.</p>
<p>"It's easy," Elsa smiled. "I'll show you, hold up your foot."</p>
<p>Anna did just so, then looked on as Elsa covered the sole of her boot with the same single blade. She lifted her other foot, digging her other into the ground for balance and soon, she was outfitted with a pair of icy skates just like Elsa was. Anna chuckled in delight, then waddled awkwardly to the edge of the ice and nearly stumbled over before Elsa caught her by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Careful now," Elsa laughed. "Can you stand?"</p>
<p>Anna blushed, both from embarrassment and from the way she was being held up by her queen currently. She didn't even dare look upon Elsa's face from so close. Gingerly, she held out her hands for balance and shifted her feet around until she found a modicum of balance, after which she remained in place. With that, Elsa slowly let her go and backed away to give her room, but not far enough that she wouldn't be able to catch her if she fell.</p>
<p>"Try to move now," Elsa said, demonstrating by marching in a slow line, lifting her knees high and placing a foot down in front of the other. "Just like so."</p>
<p>"Alright," Anna laughed nervously as she slipped here and there, holding her arms out for balance. "In wintertime, I usually- woah- usually try to avoid walking across- oop- ice, but watching you, I can see the appeal," she made the mistake of taking her eyes off her feet as she looked over to Elsa, which was when she started to stumble. "Wo- woah, easy does it- oof!"</p>
<p>She had finally fallen flat on her rear as her legs gave from underneath her. Nearby, Elsa giggled which made Anna feel further embarrassed for herself. Even so, she found herself enjoying the activity, bruises and all.</p>
<p>"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked as she skated over.</p>
<p>Attempting to rise, Anna fell on her rear once more and onto her back. "Oh, just fine," she groaned. "Just my pride that's bruised. That, and my arse."</p>
<p>Elsa suppressed a giggle but grinned down at Anna as she extended her hand. "Here, let me help you up."</p>
<p>Anna couldn't help but smile in return as she glanced at Elsa's outreached hand, then up to her face. She accepted Elsa's assistance and wished at that moment she wasn't wearing gloves so she could feel what Elsa's skin felt like. Once she was back on her feet, Elsa surprised Anna by linked their arms together.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I should hang onto you until you can manage on our own?" Elsa offered.</p>
<p>Anna swallowed a lump in her throat and could only nod as her ability to form words left her. From there on, Elsa gently guided her along the ice as she picked up a steady amount of speed. Together, they remained linked by their arms and before long, Anna was gliding across the surface of the ice alongside Elsa.</p>
<p>Soon, they both began to laugh as Elsa pulled Anna along, cutting wide circles over the ice all while making sure that she remained upright. As for Anna, part of her was exhilarated at this new sensation of skating over ice but mostly it was from being pressed so close against Elsa's side.</p>
<p>Another part of her was equally terrified of how quickly she was moving, and she feared falling again. Without meaning to, Anna had gripped Elsa's hand with her own while with her other, she anchored herself to the crook of Elsa's elbow.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Elsa didn't seem to mind and better yet, her sense of balance was sturdier and more confident than Anna's own. The world continued to spin into a blur all around Anna until eventually, the only thing she saw in her vision was Elsa next to her, holding her up and guiding her along.</p>
<p>At that moment, she saw not a queen, but the same woman who had shyly poked her head out from her room after a mental breakdown. This time, she wasn't afraid or hesitant, instead, she was free and confident and profoundly realized. It was as if she were looking at the real Elsa and not the royal front she always put up.</p>
<p>At a certain point – Anna wasn't sure when – they had stopped moving as they came to a rest in front of each other. They stood still, simply looking at each other in the light of the moon that was now peeking over the horizon. Anna held onto Elsa's hand, and yet she didn't notice for she was currently transfixed by the reflection of moonlight in Elsa's eyes as well as her hair.</p>
<p>Conversely, Elsa had a distant, almost dream-like expression on her face as she regarded Anna. Eventually, she seemed to notice that their hands were still connected so she looked down and studied them for a short while. Anna would have been content to stay there like that for a little while longer, but as Elsa turned over their joined hands to examine them, her expression changed to that of unease as she quickly but not ungently pulled her hand away.</p>
<p>"It's... it's late," Elsa murmured, turning her gaze up to the sky. "Much later than I anticipated. We should return soon. I'm certain that the castle staff is worried sick about us by now."</p>
<p>Anna cleared her throat and nodded, already missing the contact with her queen. "Yes, that would- we should... yes."</p>
<p>At that, Elsa made their skates vanish and together, they made their way off the ice. They packed the cloth blanket they had brought and the remainder of their lunch – they had eaten most of it – and mounted their horses. As they made their way back down the mountain trail, a strangely tense silence had settled over them, which was odd given how much they were enjoying themselves.</p>
<p>Anna tried not to think about it, but she felt that the queen may have been hiding something, which was plain to see in the way she had retracted her hand and how apparently, she didn't feel the need to explain herself. In any case, the silence didn't last for long when Elsa ambled closer astride Nixie towards Anna.</p>
<p>"Say, Anna, how well can you ride?" Elsa asked.</p>
<p>Anna looked over and cocked her head. "Well enough I suppose. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"How about a race? Your rear isn't so bruised that you can't sit a saddle now is it?"</p>
<p>Two feelings passed through Anna's mind then. The first was her giddy reaction to the idea of Elsa thinking about her rear. The second was a bit of pleasant surprise at how much of the real Elsa she had been privileged to see in just one day.</p>
<p>"Your grace," Anna scoffed in mock offence. "You dishonor me. I often sit for many leagues in a day atop Ulav here, and I daresay I might be a better rider than even you."</p>
<p>Elsa grinned. "Then prove it," she spurred Nixie into a gallop. "Hyah!"</p>
<p>Anna stared into the empty space where Elsa had just been in dumb shock, then turned her gaze down the mountain trail where her queen had already built up a decent lead. Not to be outdone, Anna spurred Ulav into a gallop and with that, she tore off down the trail. Ahead of her, she could spot Elsa throwing occasional glances over her shoulder to gauge Anna's distance behind her and once she closed enough of the gap, she could hear Elsa laughing.</p>
<p>"Come on, boy!" Anna urged Ulav on, smiling herself. "To the queen, come on!"</p>
<p>Soon enough, she began to close the distance behind Elsa until eventually, they were matching each other's speed. They shared a long look, a smile, and a laugh before Elsa settled into Nixie's gallop as she spurred her on. She was able to put on a bit of distance, but Anna caught up quickly by drafting behind Nixie before coming round to Elsa's opposite side where they matched each other again.</p>
<p>Nixie and Ulav neighed happily in response to being able to run and expend their energy as they galloped side by side. Before long, the castle gates entered their view and both Anna and Elsa spurred their mounts on in one last desperate bid to win the race. Just as they passed through and into the castle courtyard, Anna had successfully managed to edge out Elsa by a thin margin and thus win the race.</p>
<p>Still, it was close enough by the width of a hair that it might as well have been a tie. They both pulled back on their reins to slow their horses, who dragged their feet across the cobblestones as they skid to a halt. They had entered the castle in such a hurry that some of the guards standing watch feared that they were being chased by something. A few of them approached Elsa with their weapons at the ready.</p>
<p>"Queen Elsa, is there danger?" a guard asked.</p>
<p>"No, no," Elsa waved his concerns away. "Just a friendly wager. I apologize for startling you."</p>
<p>The guards visibly relaxed then returned their rounds. In the meantime, Anna lowered her hood from around her head and looked over to Elsa, who was smiling pleasantly as she stroked Nixie's neck.</p>
<p>"I believe I won," Anna grinned.</p>
<p>"Indeed," Elsa looked up and smiled. "But only just. It was very nearly a tie. Well done, Anna."</p>
<p>"Thank you, your grace," Anna used her formal title since there were still a few guards within earshot.</p>
<p>After that, Anna and Elsa returned their horses to the stables and made their way back inside the castle. They walked in comfortable silence next to each other and compared to the grisly events of that morning, Elsa was in a much better mood. When they arrived at Elsa's chambers, they stopped in front of it and turned to face each other.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said sincerely. "For today, and everything you've done for me. I... I really needed this."</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure," Anna bowed. "I enjoyed spending the day with you."</p>
<p>Elsa smiled, looked away, and blushed. "Yes, as did I."</p>
<p>It was Anna's turn to look away and blush now. Neither of them said anything else as Anna pulled at her collar as if she were warm while Elsa examined the stone flooring with keen interest. Eventually, their gazes wandered their way back to each other.</p>
<p>"Well, I-" Anna and Elsa spoke up at the same time.</p>
<p>They shared a laugh then smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"Forgive me," Anna said. "You first."</p>
<p>Elsa chewed her bottom lip and fidgeted with her hands. "Nothing to forgive. I was just going to say that it's late now and I better get some rest. I'll likely have a busy day tomorrow, and... I imagine you'll be returning north?"</p>
<p>Anna's smile faltered. "Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>"Well, with the traitor dealt with and the castle gates open once more, I had thought you would be finished with your business here, so to speak," Elsa said as she avoided eye contact with Anna.</p>
<p>"Oh," Anna muttered as she caught on.</p>
<p>She was reminded of the pressing business to the north, but now, she hated the idea of leaving Elsa. Similarly, Elsa looked as if she had been dreading that idea as well.</p>
<p>"I... think I'll remain here for some time yet," Anna said carefully, gauging Elsa's response.</p>
<p>"You will?" Elsa perked up immediately, her smile brightening Anna's world. "That is... I would certainly not object to that," she tried to school her expression back into regality but could not hide the upward curl of her lips and the light of hope in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I shall," Anna nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>"Good... I'm glad," Elsa said. "Well," she half turned from Anna and laid a hand on her doorknob. "Goodnight, Anna. Perhaps tomorrow we can have that breakfast that we missed?"</p>
<p>"I'd like that," Anna replied. "Goodnight... Elsa."</p>
<p>Elsa dipped her head as her cheeks turned rosy and her smile widened. With a final lingering look, she turned her doorknob then stepped inside her chambers. Once the door was shut, Anna maintained her composure as she walked down the hallway to her own chambers and only after she stepped through the doors and closed them behind her did she let her mask slip. Shedding her cloak as she walked over to her vanity, she examined her reflection then grinned goofily to herself as butterflies danced around in her stomach and in her heart.</p>
<p>How a hardened ranger could feel this way was anyone's guess, but to Anna, she had never felt better or more content in her life. She wasn't even entirely sure why she felt the way she did towards Elsa, but she didn't question it and if anything, she wanted to keep feeling that way. Still, her feelings brought with them more troubling implications that only now she could face since she was alone.</p>
<p>The fact was, Elsa was a queen and to some, the sight of their ruler spending so much time with a person of lower rank and status would surely raise uncomfortable questions. It was clear to Anna now that Elsa was unwed, but that wasn't her business. What was her business was finding a way to cope with these feelings and yearnings that she knew she couldn't realistically have. If ever there was a way to satisfy them, Anna didn't dare think of it. That match couldn't have worked and yet, Anna felt drawn to Elsa all the same.</p>
<p>After noticing her expression had turned rather serious, Anna turned away from the vanity and began stripping out of her armour. Still, she could not stop the thoughts that were racing through her mind and the feelings that thrummed in her heart.</p>
<p>"I'm just a lowborn bastard," Anna told herself. "Elsa is a highborn queen. My queen. I can't have these feelings about her, she's high above my rank and station. Besides, I'm certain she doesn't even think of me that way, how could she? It just isn't possible."</p>
<p>Once she was down to her tunic and breeches, Anna crawled into bed and sighed, blowing a tuft of hair off her forehead. Unbidden, her thoughts continued to revolve around that of Elsa. Anna recalled holding Elsa's hand, and how even through her glove she could feel the warmth of Elsa's skin. She wondered again just how soft Elsa's skin would feel and as she thought of that, she laid that hand against her face.</p>
<p>"She hadn't resisted, she didn't even question it. So... she must not have minded my touch, surely," Anna whispered.</p>
<p>To prevent further burgeoning feelings of attachment and hope from growing in her heart, Anna rolled over in her bed, clamped a pillow over her face and tried valiantly to get some sleep.</p>
<p>"She only did so because I was so damn clumsy," Anna shut her eyes. "That's all it was."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Imperial Diplomacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Are you quite certain I can't have the tailor make something for you?" Elsa asked.</p><p>While Rahni was currently working on her hair, Anna was standing some distance away observing them. Breakfast had not yet been served, but she permitted Anna to enter her chambers early anyway. At the moment, Elsa was studying Anna's appearance in the reflection of her vanity. Which is to say that Anna was always dressed head to toe in her leather and chainmail armour as well as her cloak.</p><p>It was certainly a fetching and formidable look – Elsa admitted that it was definitely stirring in all the right ways – but just the same, she had been surprised with how good Anna looked in a dress as well. She recalled the one that Anna had been trussed up in on the night of their first dinner together and how pleasantly surprised she was then. Even though Anna herself had appeared uncomfortable in the admittedly restrictive nature of clothing befitting of feminine nobility, she nonetheless cut an impressive figure.</p><p>"Quite certain, your grace," Anna nodded and smiled appreciatively. "I never did have much use for dresses at Blackgaard, and if I'm being honest, I feel rather exposed in them. I've always preferred to wear my armour."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa tapped her chin in thought. "Perhaps I could have one of the city smiths make you new set of armour then. After all, I never did properly thank you for saving my life."</p><p>Anna looked up in surprise. "You would do that?" she looked down at her armour then toyed with a loose strap of leather. "I have been meaning to visit the street of steel to have my gear repaired."</p><p>Elsa smiled warmly. "Of course. You'll want to see Yarwick, he's the one who forged the crown, in point of fact," she pointed over to the royal piece of headwear that was heavier than it looked. "So, I can personally attest to his skills. He's a dwarf, and a master craftsman at that."</p><p>"You... you do me too much honor, your grace," Anna shook her head. "I doubt I could afford master-crafted gear."</p><p>"Oh, no, you wouldn't be paying. Consider it as a token of my gratitude. Surely a ranger could benefit from employing only the best tools in their trade, no?"</p><p>"I... I- I... thank you, Els- your grace."</p><p>Elsa grinned in satisfaction. "Good. Then it's settled. We'll visit the street of steel right after breakfast. Speaking of," she made eye contact with her handmaiden in their reflection. "Rahni, I daresay your work is perfect as usual. Would you have breakfast brought up please?"</p><p>Rahni stepped back and dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, your grace," she said before making her way out of the room.</p><p>Now alone with Anna, Elsa rose from her chair then made her way over to her usual seat at the small she always breakfasted at. Gesturing towards the opposite chair, Elsa took her seat then folded her hands over her lap pleasantly as Anna sat down.</p><p>Not long after, Rahni returned with a tray of their breakfast which she placed between the two. On it was two bowls, filled with warm cracked wheat and milk sweetened with honey. Two cups of raspberry juice were also placed down, as were spoons.</p><p>"Thank you, Rahni, that will be all," Elsa looked over to her handmaiden and smiled. "And do please make sure to eat as well."</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Rahni bowed. "I shall, thank you."</p><p>Once she left, Elsa gestured towards the food. "Well, dig in. No need to wait on my account."</p><p>As soon as she said that, Anna picked up her spoon and eagerly tucked into her meal. Elsa did the same but at a far more restrained pace and before she knew it, Anna had lifted the bowl to her mouth and licked it clean, after which she downed the cup of raspberry juice in short order. Whether it was because she was famished, or if she felt comfortable enough to eat in such a manner before the queen was unknown. In any case, Elsa was slightly surprised when she found that she didn't mind in the slightest.</p><p>"That was rather quick," Elsa quipped.</p><p>Anna set down the cup and burped, before turning away as the colour in her cheeks rose. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me."</p><p>Elsa chuckled. "It's alright, I've just never seen anyone eat porridge that quickly before."</p><p>"It's a... habit of mine," Anna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "On the path, I often have to be practical with what I eat and how. I have to cook everything myself, and since I'm alone more often than not, it can be hard to tell when my next meal is. So, I eat quickly and I'm not quite picky either."</p><p>"I hadn't considered that," Elsa noted. "You didn't eat like that when we first met though."</p><p>"I didn't wish to offend you," Anna muttered. "And it must have slipped my mind now, otherwise I wouldn't have been quite so callous."</p><p><em>Slipped your mind how I wonder?</em> Elsa mused. <em>Are you becoming that comfortable around me now, Anna?</em></p><p>"I appreciate your consideration, Anna," Elsa said as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, displaying to her that it was alright to forego table manners. "But you needn't concern yourself so. I rather enjoy your candidness, it's quite refreshing."</p><p>Anna visibly released some tension in her shoulder as her posture relaxed and she smiled graciously. "Oh, Elsa, careful what you wish for. You've never seen me in the wilds, I'm certain you wouldn't want to see how I truly am."</p><p>Elsa smirked. "I still might like to see that just yet."</p><p>"Ooh, hmm," Anna made a pleasant high pitched sound as she drummed her fingers on the table.</p><p>She cast her eyes all around the room to distract herself before settling her gaze on the bowl of half-finished porridge still sitting in front of Elsa.</p><p>Sensing her intention, Elsa looked at the bowl then up to Anna, fixing her with an expectant look as she arched one eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh, Elsa?" Anna cleared her throat then pointed at the bowl. "Are you going to finish that?" she asked hesitantly.</p><p>Elsa pushed the bowl towards Anna, smiling widely as she settled her chin on her upturned palm. "No, no, please, go ahead. I don't like porridge that much anyways."</p><p>With that, Anna gratefully accepted the offering and dug in, devouring the rest of the food.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After breakfast, the pair departed from the castle astride their respective mounts and accompanied by the queensguard. As they made their way towards the street of steel, commonfolk, merchants, and city watchmen alike greeted Elsa and curiously observed Anna. Elsa politely returned their greetings and well wishes with casual ease.</p><p>It had been too long since she had visited upon them and to her, it was the easiest and surprisingly most enjoyable aspect of ruling. There were no decisions to make, and no expectations beyond a smile here and a wave there.</p><p>When they arrived at the street of steel, Elsa and Anna rode down to Yarwick's workshop where they dismounted their horses and made their way in. The interior was cluttered with tools and equipment while the walls were adorned with weapons and armour. At the far end was a roaring furnace, nearby which sat an anvil where a bearded dwarf was currently hammering away at a piece of metal.</p><p>Elsa and Anna both approached him but remained a polite distance. As he continued to hammer away, unaware of their presence, Anna looked over to Elsa, who shrugged and stepped forward.</p><p>"Ahem, excuse me, Yarwick?" Elsa called out, but her voice was lost amidst the hammering. "Master Yarwick, hello?"</p><p>Yarwick remained unresponsive, wrapped up in his work as he was. He finished hammering, then went over to the furnace and peered inside, rotating a metal rod over the blazing coals. Elsa opened her mouth to try again when Anna stepped forward.</p><p>"Hello!" Anna exclaimed.</p><p>"What!?" Yarwick whipped around, scowling at Anna. "I'm on a fuckin break! Don't hear me screechin at you when you're twiddling your short and curlies."</p><p>Anna loudly cleared her throat and gestured with her head towards Elsa.</p><p>Yarwick looked over and his face broke into a massive smile. "Well, if it isn't the ice queen herself, standing right here in my shop!" he clapped his hands together and approached Elsa. "How d'ya like the crown? I tell you, that one was my finest work yet. No better piece I ever worked on. Most of the commissions I get are for some jackass noble lord's son or some such trying to make it big by winning a tourney or embarking on a quest or whatever horseshit, ha ha!" he slapped his thigh and laughed boisterously.</p><p>Elsa glanced over to Anna and gave her a look of assurance since she was already used to his antics. "It's perfect, Master Yarwick, thank you."</p><p>"Aye, that's splendid to hear," Yarwick rubbed his hands together. "Still working with that milk-sop cousin of mine? Is he still brushing his beard and braiding his ass hairs?"</p><p>"Ser Kulleveig is doing well, I'll tell him you asked about him," Elsa replied.</p><p>"You know, for a ship master, he doesn't spend an awful lot of time on a ship," Yarwick said as he went over to the furnace and pulled out a metal rod, which was speared with roasting meat. "Anyway," he removed a hunk and bit into it, chewing loudly with his mouth open. "You've already soiled my solitude, so you may as well join me."</p><p>Elsa looked at Anna, who shook her head, then back to Yarwick. "We're... not hungry, thank you."</p><p>"Good," Yarwick took another bite. "That's not what I was offering. What the fuck else can I do for you then?" he asked with a friendly smile.</p><p>"I have another commission for you. I'd like a set of armour made," Elsa said.</p><p>Yarwick nodded. "For you?"</p><p>"No, not for me," Elsa gestured to Anna. "For her. Master Yarwick, this is Anna, she's a ranger."</p><p>"A ranger?" Yarwick squinted at Anna. "No fooling!" he laughed. "Do they all look as deadly as you?"</p><p>Anna shook her head with a slight grin. "No, not usually."</p><p>"Well, I've never made a set of armour for a ranger before," Yarwick stroked his beard in thought. "But what the hell? It'll be an interesting commission! I take it you'll be wanting something special then."</p><p>"Uh, yes," Anna stepped forward. "My armour needs to be lightweight and flexible so I can move quickly, offering the best protection for such a compromise. I also need to be able to put it on myself, without the assistance of others."</p><p>Yarwick nodded as Anna explained her needs. "Aye, oh aye, I've got just the thing for that," he snapped his fingers and grinned. "Dark mithril! Light as a feather, and even stronger than steel. Oh! And cured basilisk hide! Soak it in ogre bile, and it toughens up like nothing else!" he started pacing and muttering to himself in increasing excitement.</p><p>In the meantime, Anna leaned towards Elsa. "He's certainly interesting."</p><p>"Don't worry," Elsa said reassuringly. "There is no finer smith in Eyrinvale, even if his methods can be a bit... odd."</p><p>Yarwick suddenly paused and frowned as he caught sight of Anna's weapons belt which held her dagger and sword. "By the balls of Khytos, what the hell is this?" he fussed with the weapons in his hands.</p><p>Anna looked over to Elsa for help, but she only gave her an amused grin as she stepped back.</p><p>"No, no no no," Yarwick shook his head. "These will never do. How do you hope to kill anything with these butter knives?"</p><p>Anna frowned. "They've served me well enough," she protested.</p><p>"No, lassie, no," Yarwick put his foot down. "I'll have to forge new weapons for you as well. I'll be damned if I send you off into the wilds wearing my work without the proper tools. Lassie, you and I have work to do. First, I'll need to take your measurements."</p><p>"I... I suppose," Anna agreed, then looked to Elsa. "I'll be here for a while, won't I?"</p><p>"Oh, yes indeed," Elsa nodded. "You can't rush quality, Anna."</p><p>"No, you fucking cannot," Yarwick added as he set off into his workshop to retrieve his materials. "Stay right there, lassie! Don't. Move. A muscle!"</p><p>Elsa approached and Anna and fixed her with an easy smile. "Well, in that case I'll head back to the castle. Duty calls. Will you be alright, Anna?"</p><p>Anna sighed and nodded. "I will. Go on, Elsa, don't let me keep you."</p><p><em>I certainly wouldn't mind if you kept me more often,</em> Elsa thought.</p><p>"Where in the goddamn shitfire did I put that measuring tape?!" Yarwick cursed from across the workshop.</p><p>Elsa spared a glance in his direction, then smiled at Anna. "Alright. When you're done here, I will see you later?"</p><p>"Of course," Anna returned the smile. "As my queen commands."</p><p>From the tone of Anna's voice, Elsa could tell that she was no longer reciting that wonderful phrase out of obligation but instead was doing so more as a gesture borne from friendly familiarity. Nodding to Anna, Elsa then quickly turned around to hide the colour that had risen in her face that wasn't from the heat of the furnace as she made her way out.</p><p>There, she mounted Nixie as her guards reassumed their positions around her as they made their way back to the castle. On the way back, Elsa wore a pleasant smile on her face while she felt uncharacteristically warm inside, her thoughts focused on something that brought her joy for a change instead of the myriad of tasks she had to tend to.</p><p>Simply put, Anna treated Elsa as a person first, and a queen second. That difference alone was enough to set her apart from virtually everyone – except for Yarwick but then again, he was always like that regardless of the person – which meant that she was beginning to hold more special meaning to Elsa. She thought of the morning of the previous day, and how Anna had managed to lift her spirits simply by remaining close by as she shared some words of wisdom.</p><p>Elsa had ordered Anna to leave her be, but she didn't truly mean it. What she really wanted was to not be alone, and Anna had taken care of that in the same selfless way as she had when she leapt in front of a kidnapper's blade. Since that day, Elsa could tell Anna was different. Of course, Anna was unaccustomed to court life but that was understandable given her long stints in the wild.</p><p>Anna was different in the way she spoke to Elsa, in how she looked at Elsa, and how she treated Elsa. There was loyalty, commitment, and reverence, but most of all, there was a spark of desire. At least, Elsa hoped there was.</p><p>The only other person who had ever come close to looking at her like that was Rahni, but that was an altogether different manner. Where her desire was physical, Anna's was more hidden and less tangible, as if she herself didn't even know what she felt yet or if she should be harbouring such feelings at all. Elsa's smile diminished slightly as she reluctantly began to think of the more troubling implications of her growing attachment to Anna.</p><p><em>Such a pairing would be... unorthodox,</em> Elsa thought. <em>Anna is a ranger. Her life belongs to the wilds. Mine, to the kingdom.</em></p><p>Kings and queens were people like any other, and like people, they too had their own desires. While it would be unsightly for a ruler to visit upon a brothel or have their courtesans brought to them, it certainly wasn't an uncommon occurrence. To those with more tact, it was slightly more acceptable for them to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with their servants in the privacy of their room, which Elsa herself had done so to a limited extent with Rahni.</p><p>To this day, they have never lain with one another, and Elsa kept herself at a deliberate distance to avoid doing so. Initially, Elsa had been concerned that Rahni may develop greater feelings for her, but after a candid conversation one night, she had assured her that their little games were just that and that she would opt to remain on friendly terms.</p><p>Rahni was wiser and more experienced than her diminutive and innocent demeanour suggested, and she knew well of the complications that could arise from her relations with the queen. It was good for them both since they could enjoy each other's company without worry of additional strings.</p><p>With Anna, however, Elsa found herself distracted in her company more often than not. The feelings and urges she had spent so long trying to understand were making themselves known with greater and greater persistence to the point she could no longer deny their existence. And yet, she knew she couldn't have Anna in that way, and she never expected to have that desire returned in kind.</p><p>It was dangerous thinking for someone in Elsa's position, so as always, control demanded sacrifice. Even so, that kind of recalcitrance only further fueled the yearning in her mind, the longing in her heart, and the craving in her loins.</p><p><em>No, it cannot be, </em>Elsa shook her head to clear the doubts. <em>I enjoy Anna's company, I... like her as a person and as a friend, and... more, I admit. But I could never... she would never...</em></p><p>To distract herself, Elsa shifted her attention back to the numerous things she had to do that day, as well as the many threats that hovered over her kingdom.</p><p>… … …</p><p>When Elsa returned to the council chambers, she found Royce, Kulleveig, and Elessin gathered around the table poring over various maps and documents. They looked up as they entered and greeted Elsa first with the customary 'your grace,' as she assumed her seat at the head of the table.</p><p>"Thank you all for your patience and dedication," Elsa said as she looked each of her councillors in the eye sincerely. "Yesterday, justice was carried out, and the only remaining matter we need to discuss is that of the contents of the letter that was sent off in the dead of night. Have we been able to intercept it?"</p><p>"No such luck, your grace," Elessin replied. "The only hope we have to gain understanding from it is if word is sent back to us. They'll not have heard of the fate of Ansellus, given that he sent the letter before his demise."</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Well, word does travel quickly on the wing of a pigeon. What else is on the agenda then?"</p><p>"We've sent word to Blackgaard, to receive an update on their investigation," Royce said. "Word came back that the ranging party has not yet returned. Either they perished in the wilds, which is doubtful, or they have yet to discover anything of use."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa drummed her fingers on the table, unintentionally thinking of Anna again. "We shall have to keep monitoring their situation for any further developments then. And until Ziio returns, there isn't much else we can do. How fares our kingdom in the meantime? Have our borders been tested?"</p><p>"Not as of yet," Kulleveig said. "It's the damnedest thing, the Scorvish have reduced the number of their attacks on our waters."</p><p>Elsa frowned and looked puzzled. "And this is troubling?"</p><p>"Aye," Kulleveig crossed his arms. "Troubling, because our ships have spotted the Scorvish sailing through the Knife Isles, unmolested by the elves."</p><p>"Which suggests they have allied with each other," Royce shook his head. "Hmph. I thought Jarl Sigrun bowed to no man."</p><p>"Prince Rivain clearly must be plotting something," Elsa sighed.</p><p>As if the mere utterance of his name were a grim omen, the doors to the council chamber suddenly opened as Kai stepped in. "Queen Elsa, a message, from the Knife Isles," he approached Elsa and handed her the sealed message.</p><p>Elsa accepted the rolled-up parchment, the expression on her face hardening when she spotted the wax seal. "This is the imperial sigil," she muttered.</p><p>Such a marking belonged to only one group in the world; that of House an Carwynn, the ruling family of Thamorlane that have presided over the continent ever since the creation of the empire. Their house sigil was a golden, blazing sun upon an empty field of black.</p><p>Elsa's mouth pressed into a thin line as her jaw clenched and her brows furrowed. Around her, her councillors leaned in as she broke the seal, unfurled the paper, and began to read out loud.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Queen Elsa, I write to you now because you will have undoubtedly heard of my presence in the Knife Isles by this point. My purposes here are simple, though for good reason I sense that you will find that hard to believe. For discretion, I will not risk communicating with you in this manner any further.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you wish to avoid conflict and bloodshed, come to Duny-by-the-Sea within the fortnight so that we may negotiate in peaceful terms. I have a proposal for you, and beyond that, I will say no more. Refuse, and I will lay waste to the continent until I reclaim what is rightfully mine.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>At the bottom of the letter was his signature, indicating the authenticity of the message Elsa held in front of her.</p><p>"A proposal? What is rightfully his?" Elsa asked, scowling as she did. "Prince Rivain tries to have me kidnapped and now he wants to treat with me?" her voice was incredulous. "Does he want his ass kissed as well?"</p><p>"Bold fucker, this one," Kulleveig said. "You'd think he learned his lesson the first time we whipped his hide."</p><p>Royce looked over to Elsa with a grim expression. "Your grace, this proposal he speaks of, it can mean nothing good. It is surely a trap."</p><p>Elsa laid the letter down on the table. "What in the devil could he possibly want with me? I can only assume it has something to do with my powers, why else would he have returned to Cydonia?"</p><p>"I expect this message will be the only one. His threat his clear, and he will follow through with it," Elessin said. "How will you answer, your grace?"</p><p>Elsa tapped her fingers on the table, eventually forming a small patch of ice from the repeated gesture. "If his imperial highness summons me to Duny-by-the-Sea, I'll go to Duny-by-the-Sea, but not alone," she rose and looked over to her war master. "Ser Royce, call the banners."</p><p>Royce straightened up and his countenance hardened. "All of them, your grace?"</p><p>"We have mutual defense treaties with Karina, Zafeir, and Fordham do we not?" Elsa asked. "They have sworn to come our aid if we ever need it, just as we have done the same?"</p><p>"Yes, they have," Royce replied.</p><p>"Then let us see what their words are worth," Elsa said.</p><p>… … …</p><p>For the remainder of the day, Elsa and her councillors were locked up in the council chambers as they made plans for the coming war. At the moment, they were discussing logistics of troop and supply movements throughout the southern reaches of the kingdom where Duny-by-the-Sea was situated. As the name suggested, Duny-by-the-Sea was a fortress that was situated on the dusk coast by the glittering sea. It served as an integral thoroughfare for trade and supply movement, which made it a highly strategic and valuable location.</p><p>"We can deploy a host of ten thousand infantry to escort your caravan along the kingsroad," Royce said as he pointed out the main road that struck southward from Eyrinvale towards their destination. "It's a week's ride at least, and we'll have to take the crossing at Eaorman's Hall, here," he pointed out the main settlement that guarded the bridge which spanned the width of the Oryonne river.</p><p>Elsa had opted to travel over land. For reasons that were obvious without needing to be said to everyone in the room, she preferred not to sail.</p><p>"What of our allies?" Elsa asked. "How long would they take to reach Duny-by-the-Sea?"</p><p>"Karina is closest and with twelve thousand mounted knights, they may arrive around the same time we do, perhaps a little later," Royce answered. "But with how far away Zafeir and Fordham are, we may not be able to rely on their support if they delay too long. I've sent the call out and they will answer. It will just take time, time that we don't have."</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Can we spare no more men from the current size of our standing army?"</p><p>"Well, your grace, such as it is, our army is comparatively small in relation to our allies," Royce said. "We currently have a strength of twenty-five thousand able bodied soldiers, perhaps a shade over. Between those that are currently dedicated to maintaining our borders, keeping watch over the city, or standing by on reserve, we cannot afford to leave our flanks unguarded."</p><p>"Alright. Muster our forces, Ser Royce. We set out as soon as they are ready," Elsa turned to Kulleveig. "And what of our naval fleet? What is our current strength?"</p><p>"Twenty-four warships, six of which currently remain guarding the Karinians," Kulleveig replied. "Fifteen galleons, and perhaps a dozen or so other smaller interceptors. As of now, they maintain a defensive blockade around our waters, as per your orders, your grace."</p><p>"Then we shall have to redeploy our ships guarding the Karinians to monitor the waters at Duny-by-the-Sea," Elsa muttered. "Lady Elessin, what do we know right now of Prince Rivain's invasion force?"</p><p>Elessin unfurled a report and sighed heavily. "Unsurprisingly, House Lysander has bent the knee to Prince Rivain. Their numbers are negligible however, and Lord Merrick commands only a host of less than five hundred men-at-arms. The Knife Isles fly the banner of the imperial sun now, and from what the reports say, the prince commands a force of no less than thirty thousand," she rose and pointed towards Scorvige. "Its still hard to say how many raiders Jarl Sigrun commands, but from the volume of their ships, I'd say she's gathering a force the likes of which have never been seen before."</p><p>Elsa balked at the numbers. She was no commander or strategist by any means, but the calculus of warfare often determined that the larger army usually won. Even if their army and the forces of Karina all arrived upon the field of battle to aid Eyrinvale, they would still be outnumbered without the support of Zafeir and Fordham.</p><p>"Not ideal at all," Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Though perhaps, we can recruit the assistance of the city's mages."</p><p>As if on cue, the doors to the council chambers opened and in stepped a familiar-looking Arch-Mage. Everyone in the room paused to look up at once, and Elsa brightened most of all.</p><p>"Over a thousand battlemages in Eyrinvale's chapter alone," Ziio replied easily. "Hydromancers, terramancers, and pyromancers alike. The rest are healers, enchanters, and illusionists."</p><p>Mages – limited in number as they may be – were potent force multipliers upon the battlefield. A group of terramancers could easily crush over a hundred troops beneath a rockslide. A group of hydromancers could swell a river to the point they could wash away an entire company of soldiers. A single pyromancer was enough to set an entire theatre of war alight and rout a whole army.</p><p>Of course, their efforts wouldn't be sustainable over an extended length of time in a protracted conflict, which effectively made them glass cannons that should only be used sparingly. In lesser roles, healers were critical to treating the injured and the infirm, while enchanters and illusionists played supportive functions.</p><p>"Ziio!" Elsa stood from her seat and smiled widely. "You've returned with good news, I hope. There's been nothing but trouble unravelling here ever since you've been gone."</p><p>Instead of delivering hope as they all wished for, a solemn expression passed over Ziio's face. Elsa knew then that whatever the Arch-Mage had managed to learn about the coming blight, it was certainly nothing good.</p><p>"I have something you all need to see," Ziio said carefully as she gestured out the door. "Come this way."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After departing from the council chambers, Elsa walked alongside Ziio as she led them towards the tower of the Arch-Mage. Ziio had yet to explain herself or why they needed to go to the tower, but Elsa knew well enough to trust her in all matters regarding arcane knowledge. Instead, Elsa briefed Ziio on everything that happened since her absence. Starting from the kidnapping attempt thwarted by Anna, to the execution of Ansellus, and finally to the arrival of Prince Rivain and his proposal.</p><p>"Dark have been your days of late," Ziio said solemnly after Elsa finished her recount. "Thank the gods that Anna has been here to help light your way."</p><p>Elsa's lips curled slightly upward in a small smile. "Yes. She has been incredibly... helpful."</p><p>"Indeed," Ziio nodded.</p><p>Just as they rounded a corner, they came upon Anna, who had returned to the castle after her trip to the street of steel. She immediately stopped in her tracks and bowed before Elsa and her councillors.</p><p>"Lady Anna," Elsa greeted. "How did you get on?"</p><p>"Well enough, your grace. Master Yarwick tells me it will take some time to complete the armor and weapons, but that he will have it delivered as soon as its complete," Anna replied. "Might I ask, where you are all headed?"</p><p>"Ziio has important information about the blight," Elsa replied. "We are convening at the tower of the Arch-Mage."</p><p>Anna looked both concerned and intrigued at the mention of the blight. "May I join you? I should like to see this for myself as well."</p><p>"Of course," Elsa said.</p><p>The group proceeded past Anna, who for some time appeared to struggle between deciding whether to walk alongside Elsa or if she should trail behind. Eventually, after a moment of awkward indecision, Anna fell in step next to Elessin, who was taking up the rear of the group.</p><p>Elsa felt a little amused, and much as she wanted to look behind her, she felt uncomfortable in doing so with her councillors nearby. As they walked, Elsa could hear snippets of conversation as Elessin recounted the latest developments regarding Prince Rivain's message to Anna.</p><p>After they entered the tower of the Arch-Mage, Ziio led them over to a tall mirror with several metal stands in front of it. She then produced a small, glass-like object from within the folds of her robes which she held out to everyone gathered around her. Elsa immediately recognized it as a focusing crystal.</p><p>"Well, we're here now," Elsa started. "Ziio, what have you been able to learn about this blight?"</p><p>Ziio stood before the scrying glass, turning away to regard everyone that was gathered. "The forbidden archives at Glenfell were indeed exhaustive, in perhaps the worst possible way. I spent a few days, perusing the accursed works of the necromancers, and I have been able to learn much. What drives them, how they raise the dead, where they got their powers," her expression turned serious as she turned to regard the empty scrying glass. "And that is where the troubling news begins, for this is no ordinary blight that plagues the land, and its origins are far more sinister and profane than I could have ever anticipated."</p><p>For the next several minutes, everyone listened with rapt attention as Ziio recounted the details of her findings. She started with a brief summarization of wights, before moving on to discuss the origins of necromancy. From there on, she iterated the fact that it first originated from the Children of the Frost before summarizing the rise and fall of their civilization, brought about their war with the Snow Elves. She then described a powerful artifact known as the heart of winter, as well as the elven sorcerer – Morag Val – who stole it for reasons unknown.</p><p>"And from that point on, the rest is history," Ziio concluded her recount. "Morag Val was cursed, his very soul torn asunder. As for the Children, they disappeared and went into hibernation. If you still believe this to be the nothing more but fairytales and folklore, see for yourself," she turned to the scrying glass and slotted the focusing crystal into place. "<em>Va'fal aen</em>," she said in elvish.</p><p>At once, the reflective surface of the scrying glass changed and playing out before them was a fragment of the past, thousands of years ago. Elsa, Anna, and the rest of her councillors look on with rapt attention as they saw Morag Val, the Snow Elves, the heart of winter, and even the Children of the Frost. When the final scene concluded, nobody spoke a word for a long time as they were completely stupefied by what they had witnessed.</p><p>"So," Elsa spoke up first after a while. "Long ago, an elven sorcerer stole a powerful artifact from the Children of the Frost, and now, a wintry blight threatens to bury our continent beneath eternal ice and snow," she sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.</p><p>"What... what can we do?" Kulleveig asked. "What is there to be done against such a force?"</p><p>"The heart of winter. It must certainly be why Prince Rivain has returned to Cydonia," Royce suggested. "He declared that he wished to reclaim what was rightfully his. Perhaps he believes that you possess the heart of winter," he looked to Elsa. "Could it be the source of your powers?"</p><p>"It's possible, but not likely given other scenarios," Ziio said. "Elsa, your family line came from the blood of the first men, those who co-mingled with the original descendants of the Children and the Snow Elves. The Children were beings of pure ice, they could control it, bend it to their will. You are a child of the elder blood, if a spark of their old magic was passed onto you..."</p><p>"Then it would explain where my powers come from," Elsa finished her thought. "But what of this heart of winter? As far as I know, such a relic never passed into the possession of my family."</p><p>Ziio frowned in thought. "It remains hidden, for now. The Children have returned, and they must be seeking it, raising scores of the dead to carry out their will."</p><p>"Regardless of its location, Prince Rivain also pursues it. He must be," Elessin stepped forward. "He must believe that you possess it, Queen Elsa. What is to be done about that?"</p><p>Elsa looked over to Anna, who had remained silent up until this point. They locked eyes with each other, and Elsa recognized the same feelings of confusion, doubt, and uncertainty written clear on Anna's face for she was experiencing the same. What had already been two massive problems were now linked by one common factor; that of Elsa and her powers. Now, she had the additional monumental task of deciding what the best course of action was, and how to navigate between both that were in their own ways, seemingly insurmountable.</p><p>"Anna," Elsa said softly, abandoning the pretense of using her title. "What do you think?"</p><p>All eyes shifted to her and in that moment, Anna didn't balk from the intensity of their scrutiny. A small part of Elsa expected Anna – who was still quite unaccustomed to the intricacies of social etiquette and had a tendency to fret with indecision or fumble over her words before the queen – to say nothing so as to avoid appearing foolish, but instead, she straightened her back and hardened her gaze.</p><p>It was the same calculating and indifferent demeanour in which she had carried herself when she first presented the rotting head of the wight to the council, with the same level of confidence as she had when she saved Elsa's life. This wasn't Anna the woman and friend Elsa had come to know thus far; this was Anna the ranger. The red wolf. Calm, collected, commanding. A stark mirror to the quiet insecurity and doubts that Elsa hid from the world.</p><p>"As you have said, Queen Elsa, we cannot fight two different wars on two different fronts," Anna started. "As a united force, we stand the best chance against this northern threat. Yet, to do that, we must first resolve this matter to the south as quickly as possible," she looked at Elsa. "We must sue for peace with Prince Rivain. Treat with him, convince him that to save his homeland, we must first address the blight."</p><p>"Sue for peace with the elven princeling?" Kulleveig said astonishedly. "You're mad!"</p><p>"He has only threatened violence if Queen Elsa refuses his proposal, has he not?" Anna countered. "He's been beaten once before, when the four kingdoms united. He knows that, so I doubt he would risk jeopardizing his home and his empire upon the battlefield over an artifact he doesn't fully understand and that he has little prospects of obtaining. I believe he needs our help."</p><p>Elessin nodded in agreement. "Lady Anna speaks truly. I know well of the ways of imperial diplomacy," she said. "Most elves are a proud folk, they would never willingly submit themselves in such a manner to appear weak. This must be his roundabout way of seeking terms of negotiation."</p><p>"Either way, we have the stronger bargaining position," Royce added. "If the prince thinks you possess the heart of winter, he will not risk waging a war against us. And, if we can avoid bloodshed, then all the better for it. Still, we must prepare for the worst scenario with a show of force."</p><p>A silence ensued and then, all eyes returned to Elsa as she made her decision. "Very well," she said. "Let us ride to Duny-by-the-Sea in force, to show this prince that our teeth are still sharp and that we do not bow to foreign invaders."</p><p>Everyone straightened up and regarded Elsa with the same serious looks. Twenty-two years after the war of unification ended, twenty-two years since the four kingdoms secured the peace, and now, twenty-two years later, they were riding to war once more.</p><p>"He will listen to reason," Elsa said, her voice firm. "Or he will listen to steel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Drums in the Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Kristovffer woke to the steady pitter-patter of water drops splashing on his forehead that came from a stalactite on the cave ceiling above him. Scowling and cursing under his breath, he wiped his face clean then rolled to the side away from the offending water droplets. He tried to go back to sleep then, but he found that the unsteady and erratic plinking of the falling water drops was even more irritating.</p><p>"Alright, I'm awake, damn it," Kristovffer grumbled, rising to a seated position as he stretched and yawned.</p><p>Three days had passed since the attack at the summit, or so he thought since there was no daylight by which to tell time far as they were beneath the mountain. Three days since they were sealed underground, which was spent pressing deeper and deeper into a labyrinth of tunnels, caverns, and endless hollows. Three days since their ranging mission had taken the worst possible turn. They were trapped with limited supplies, with no idea where they were headed and no telling just how far their path continued ahead.</p><p>Kristovffer looked around through the ever-present subterranean gloom that surrounded them until he found Declan, sitting by a fire and staring blankly ahead at a junction of three separate passages that split off in different directions. They had camped there for the time being until it could be decided what the best course to take was.</p><p>Looking away, Kristovffer found Fengar and the rest of the rangers either sleeping or quietly resting around small fires. None of them had the faintest idea just how large the underground structure was that they found themselves in now, much less what it even was to begin with. The entrance they had found at the summit led straight into the heart of the mountain, and by this point, there was no telling where they had ended up.</p><p>"Better see what Declan's up to," Kristovffer muttered to himself as he stood up, brushed his cloak off that he had been using as a blanket, then wrapped it around his shoulders as he approached the Lord Commander. "Any luck yet?" he asked.</p><p>Declan took a long drag from his pipe, then blew out a ring of smoke, followed up by a tighter ring that passed through the center of the first. "Not quite," he answered, still staring ahead. "Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>"No, I did," Kristovffer took a seat nearby Declan. "As well as anyone could, in this dreary hole."</p><p>"Hmm," Declan took another drag.</p><p>Silence settled over the pair as Declan continued to stare in thoughtful silence at the crossroads before them while Kristovffer warmed his hands over the fire. Without meaning to, the cherry-red glow of the embers reminded him of Anna, and once again he found himself fretting over her while she was leagues away in the capital, tending to some apparently crucial business. He had the good sense not to question Declan's orders, but by this point, the mental toll of being underground for so long as well as the stress of their mission had made his tongue looser of late.</p><p>"What do you suppose Anna is doing right now?" Kristovffer asked quietly.</p><p>Declan finally snapped out of his daze as he peered over at Kristovffer, his eyes turning distant and faraway in the same way they always did when Anna was brought up. "She is representing our order in the capital," he said bluntly. "Queen Elsa needs the word of someone who knows firsthand of the difficulties we face and of the importance of our mission."</p><p>"Aye," Kristovffer nodded, though the answer Declan had just given was always the same. "But why her?" he pressed.</p><p>Declan turned to regard the fire, blowing out intermittent puffs of smoke as he took repeated drags from his pipe. He said nothing for such a long time that Kristovffer began to think he wouldn't speak again at all, so he too stared into the fire.</p><p>"I would not risk her life," Declan said softly. "Anna is the only one who can convince the queen."</p><p>"That so?"</p><p>"She can be very persuasive. Convinced you there was a portal in that bucket to... what did she call it? The isle of tits? Honestly, what did you expect to happen when you put that thing over your head?"</p><p>Kristovffer rubbed his forehead sheepishly. "Agh, don't remind me," he grumbled. "I certainly didn't expect to have my trousers pulled down and arrows shot at my head."</p><p>Declan chuckled a bit and Kristovffer eventually joined him in their shared recollection of that fond memory, laughing together despite the despair of their situation. Silence found them again as Kristovffer busied himself with stoking the fire with a stick.</p><p>"Have you been keeping your logs?" Kristovffer asked, changing the subject towards a seemingly innocent topic.</p><p>An odd look passed over Declan's face as he frowned in concentration before he returned to his default expression, that of mild annoyance. "Why bother? We've come across nothing of note these past three days."</p><p>Kristovffer nodded. "How much further do you think we have to go?"</p><p>"Not much, I hope," Declan replied, straightening up as he focused on the passage directly in front of them. "Do you smell that?"</p><p>"I smell nothing but mildew and damp stone," Kristovffer shrugged.</p><p>Declan pointed towards the passage with his pipe before extinguishing it and stashing it away. "The wind shifted ever so slightly... it's this way."</p><p>Behind them, the other rangers had roused from their sleep or taken notice as their Lord Commander settled upon a course of action.</p><p>Kristovffer frowned, glancing between Declan and their supposed route. "How do you know?" he asked but by the time he looked back, Declan was already on his feet and making his way forwards.</p><p>"The air doesn't smell so foul down here," Declan replied as he lit a torch in his hand. "When in doubt, Kristovffer, always follow your nose."</p><p>At that, the ranging party gathered their gear and supplies, lit their torches, put out their fires, and shuffled into formation as they followed behind Declan. Kristovffer and Fengar walked just behind him as they descended a dusty stairwell covered in ancient cobwebs until it bottomed out into an absolutely massive space that stretched far beyond them.</p><p>Gigantic pillars connected the ground to the ceiling high above, spaced out at regular intervals all throughout. So large and imposing were the structures around them that the ranging party was completely dwarfed in comparison.</p><p>"Well, there's an eye opener, ain't no mistake," Fengar muttered in awe.</p><p>Continuing through, the ranging party pressed further ahead between the pillars, forging a path while the only things to note their presence were the oppressing silence and stillness. Eventually, they reached a section that passed by a chamber of sorts, where within, distinctive shafts of daylight bled through and cut away the darkness.</p><p>Heading towards it, they passed through a set of open double doors where inside, they found a large stone slab in the center of the chamber. The rangers filed out as they explored the room, finding that it held no other entrances or exits, save for a crumbling wall set away in a dusty corner. As for anything else of note, they found a myriad of ancient weapons, littered all across the floor or piled up on racks.</p><p>Declan held his torch to the slab, inspecting an inscription which was written in the same ancient language they had encountered before. He then went around the side of the slab to brush off some dust from its top surface, uncovering a relief carving that depicted an elf, staring upwards into eternity. His chest was cut open and his heart was missing. As soon as he laid eyes upon it, Declan took a few cautious steps backward as realization dawned upon him.</p><p>"What is this place?" Kristovffer asked, lifting an old rusty sword to inspect it. "Some kind of shrine?"</p><p>"This is no shrine," Declan muttered, examining the sarcophagus in front of him as well as the many others that lined the walls, floor to ceiling. "It's a tomb."</p><p>At that same moment, Harrald – the crotchety old ranger – had approached the center sarcophagus and began to push against the cover. The moment it cracked open, an ear-splitting screech erupted from the sarcophagus as the room was filled with howling wind. Kristovffer, Declan, Fengar, and the rest of the rangers covered their ears and stumbled about in confusion and disorder as they were buffeted by wintry winds that swept through the whole tomb.</p><p>At a certain point, Kristovffer opened his eyes and he wasn't sure when he had even closed them. What he saw next he only caught a glimpse of, but whatever it was, it was like a wispy wraith made of pure ice that had broken free of its containment and escaped out of the tomb.</p><p>Harrald tried to pull back from the escaping energy but he was too late. His entire hand had frosted over which was rapidly crawling up his arm and over his body. By the time he had the good sense to shout in panic, only a strangled cry escaped from his open mouth as he iced over completely, turning into a frozen statue. Just then, the screeching stopped, the wind stilled, and nothing else stirred.</p><p>"Damn fool!" Declan shouted as he turned towards Harrald. "Next time, seal yourself inside and rid us of your-" he stopped when he realized that Harrald was frozen solid.</p><p>A few rangers approached Harrald with their torches as if to melt him but instead, he instantly shattered into thousands of icy splinters. A tense moment of apprehension followed, after which a far more sinister sound split the silence of the tomb. Coming from somewhere beyond, within the darkest recesses of the mountain was a steady and rhythmic beat. Drums in the deep were sounding off, drawing closer and signalling the approach of an oncoming horde.</p><p>It was then they heard rapid footfalls, hungry moans, and gnashing teeth.</p><p>Recognizing the sounds, the rangers all readied their weapons. A few drew their swords and formed a line before the entrance. Others took up positions on higher ground as they took aim with their bows, nocked with silver-tipped arrows.</p><p>Declan, raced to the entrance, peering out into the darkness to try and spot their incoming foes. In response, a rumbling roar shook the earth and three arrows whistled out of the darkness, causing him to leap back just in time to avoid them as they struck the frame of the door. Kristovffer and Fengar raced to Declan's aid, then stood back as he shut the door behind him.</p><p>"They have a cave troll," Declan said in a tone that was more irritated than actually worried.</p><p>Immediately, they set to barricading the door with tall spears and battleaxes which they slotted through the crossbars or set on the ground and against the frame. With that, they brought themselves a sliver of extra time as the horde crashed into the doors, pounding against it with their weapons. Kristovffer, Declan, and Fengar returned to the line to join the other rangers as they prepared the coming fight.</p><p>The double doors shook and shuddered and began to buckle against the weight of the wights. A few of them managed to break through the ancient wood with axes and spears before poking their snarling faces through the gaps. Those that did were instantly met with a silver-tipped arrow, but yet, it was not enough to stem the tide as in the next moment, the doors came crashing down and the horde descended upon them with ravenous ferocity.</p><p>The rangers collectively gave a frenzied war cry as they met their foes head-on with their swords or with their arrows. Declan leapt into the fray, dual-wielding his sword and torch as he cut down a wight here and lit another aflame there. Kristovffer, Fengar, and the rangers stood side by side, each one of them engaged in a brutal melee.</p><p>Still, they managed to hold their line and when it began to break apart, the other rangers who were shooting arrows switched from their bows to their swords to join the fight. At that point, the tide of wights was coming on so strongly that they were forced to break up the line as they retreated further into the tomb.</p><p>Kristovffer parried an incoming blow, then stepped to the side as he cut down a wight. He met another strike head-on by ducking beneath it, coming up behind his foe and running the full length of his silver-plated sword into its back, shortly before pulling it out to dodge yet another attack. He responded in kind by decapitating the offending wight, after which he kicked its lifeless corpse away. A momentary lull in combat followed, in which he took the time to search around for Declan.</p><p>The Lord Commander was standing atop a pile of slain wights, meeting each new one with a thrust or a strike of his sword. Across the way, he spotted a lone ranger whose back was exposed to an incoming attack. Before the wight could land a killing stroke, Declan threw his torch which tumbled end over end all the way to the wight, which lit it ablaze immediately.</p><p>A small distance from Declan, Fengar was descending from a small staircase, killing wights that crossed his path with an easy swing of his sword. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he exclaimed, turning just in time to stab another one through the mouth.</p><p>As the rangers continued to fight, they slowly managed to slow the tide of the dead that was streaming through the door thanks to the narrow chokepoint. What had started as frantic battle was now only a pitched skirmish as pockets of rangers held off the undead at different points around the room.</p><p>Thanks to their training and discipline, each ranger on their own was able to slay dozens of wights at a time. On the other hand, their foes fought with reckless abandon and without regard for their own unnatural lives. However, as the tide slowed to a trickle, a far more serious threat made itself known when it burst through the open doorway and released an earth-shaking roar.</p><p>It was an undead cave troll, a large and brutish creature. Cave trolls on their own were solitary creatures and mainly dwelled underground in tunnels where they made their homes, but they were also fiercely territorial and would fly into a murderous rampage if one was unlucky enough to be found trespassing on it. They were incredibly strong, with arms and legs as thick as tree trunks and yet, they were also equally unintelligent. Their bald heads held dopey eyes and dense skulls.</p><p>This cave troll in particular was only in the early stages of decay when it had been raised and so retained most of its flesh, as well as its temper. Around its neck was a collar and chain that dragged behind it. In its hand, it wielded a cruel-looking club. As it pushed its way inside the tomb, it immediately sighted Kristovffer and roared as it lumbered towards him, raising its club high above his head before bringing it down.</p><p>However, Kristovffer had seen the incoming attack and managed to roll out of the way just in time as the club crashed down and shattered the central sarcophagus. Crawling backwards, Kristovffer rolled over once more to dodge another incoming blow which instead struck a wight who had tried to sneak up on him.</p><p>With many of the undead attackers now dead once more, the rangers all devoted their attention to felling the giant beast. They either stepped in to swipe at the troll's legs and lower torso with their swords or shot arrows at it from a distance. None of their attacks produced much effect and instead only enraged the troll even further as it began to roar and swing its club around with more, striking pillars and smashing them to pieces.</p><p>At one point, Kristovffer found himself nearby the section of crumbling wall when the troll focused on him once more and swung its club towards him. Diving forward, he passed between the troll's legs while the wall was destroyed, revealing an open passageway behind it and an escape route. After landing behind the troll, Kristovffer spring up and hacked and slashed at the troll's exposed back, causing it to howl in pain and rage.</p><p>"Bring it down! Bring it down!" Declan shouted, shooting an arrow into one of the troll's eyes.</p><p>Other rangers joined in as they focused fire on the troll's weak points, targeting its head and throat while below, Kristovffer and Fengar continued to dance out of reach when the troll swung its club. Eventually, some of the other rangers picked up the chain of its collar and pulled on it, causing the troll to rear its head back and expose its throat. By this point, the troll was so riddled with arrows that it resembled a pincushion and yet, it continued to persist.</p><p>Just then, Kristovffer had an idea and acting upon it immediately, he raced up a small staircase to an elevated platform to reach higher ground, then looked over to the troll that was nearby within jumping distance. He reversed his grip on his sword, then with a running start, he leapt off the platform and buried the full length of his blade into the flesh of the troll's neck using both of his hands.</p><p>He hung there like that for a few frantic seconds as the troll wailed and flailed all about. Digging his feet against the troll's chest, Kristovffer grunted with exertion as he gave a mighty tug downwards on his sword, causing it to slice through the Troll's neck in a savage arc which finally decapitated it.</p><p>Kristovffer fell to the ground and landed on his feet, leaping back just in time to avoid the troll's headless body as it tumbled to the floor. Merciful silence settled upon the tomb then, and the rangers could finally catch their breath.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" Fengar panted, patting Kristovffer on the back. "They ought to call you trollsbane for this!"</p><p>The rangers gave a cheer for Kristovffer as they wiped their swords clean or retrieved their arrows from the numerous corpses lying about. However, their small moment of victory was not to last as in the next second, a new horde of wights began to close in on them.</p><p>"Through the breach!" Declan ordered as he pointed towards the new hole in the wall. "We must away, now!"</p><p>Fengar lobbed a firebomb into the doorway which detonated and plugged the gap with a wall of fire to buy them more time. After that, the rangers all filed out of the room one after the other, sprinting further into the darkness of the mountain as Declan led them on. With every step they took, the more the mountain around them visibly shook as the wights pursuing them hissed and cried out for their quarry.</p><p>At the edges of their torchlight, they could see shadowy shapes of the dead, pouring out of holes or smacking into the ground from above as they fell from gaps in the ceiling. Indeed, the mountain itself was but one massive burial mound that housed scores upon scores of the sleeping dead, now awoken and pouring out from every crack and crevice.</p><p>The rangers ran full steam ahead with everything they had left, for stopping or stumbling would mean they would join the ranks of the wights. However, the endless tide of the undead had swelled past critical mass and soon, there was no escaping them whichever way the rangers looked. Their numbers were countless, and they had now surrounded the ranging party as they formed a ring around them.</p><p>Kristovffer looked around anxiously, adjusting his grip on his sword. Fengar nervously hefted his last firebomb in his hand. The other rangers muttered or cursed in panic, bouncing on the ball of the feet. Meanwhile, Declan kept his steely gaze focused ahead of them at the edge of the torchlight where far ahead, an eerie blue glow was approaching them. The subterranean wind shifted once more and blew in their faces, bringing it with it an unearthly chill that was colder than anything they had ever experienced.</p><p>As for the horde of wights, they did not descend upon the ranging party to tear them apart as was expected. Instead, at the arrival of this new entity, they remained frozen in place as they regarded the rangers with their empty, soulless eyes. A deep rumble in the distance shook the earth and extinguished their torches, but the blue glow that was emanating from far ahead was now bright enough that they could still see. In the next second, the wights hissed, then retreated far back into their hiding places, leaving the ranging party standing alone.</p><p>"What damnation awaits us now?" Kristovffer asked.</p><p>Declan closed his eyes and released a frosty breath. "This evil is beyond any of us... run!"</p><p>With that, the rangers began to run for their lives once more as they veered away from the encroaching force that promised a swift death. Now, the only thing to speed their way was a layer of rime and frost which iced steadily iced over everything behind them, picking up speed as it did. They had little sense of where they were going, but anywhere else was better lingering behind for whatever was now pursuing them.</p><p>The ranging party eventually reached a side passage that led down a narrow stairwell, where thin shafts of daylight gave them a glimmering sign of hope. It was there that Declan finally faltered, pausing to catch his breath as he gestured for the other rangers to keep moving. As if by fate or just poor chance, the grizzled ranger veteran was now beginning to show his age as he panted heavily and clutched his chest.</p><p>"Declan!" Kristovffer came up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we've got to keep moving!"</p><p>Declan nodded, then reached into his pouches before producing a bundle of rolled-up scrolls. "Here, take these," he pressed them into Kristovffer's hands. "Bring them to Anna, they are for her eyes only, do you understand?"</p><p>Kristovffer blinked in shock, recognizing them as the so-called 'logs' that he had been keeping. "Declan, I don't-"</p><p>"Swear it," Declan growled, pulling Kristovffer forward by his collar. "Swear that you will do this! Whatever you do, you will bring these to Anna! She must read them!"</p><p>"I swear," Kristovffer nodded. "I will, upon my life, I swear it."</p><p>Declan smiled wearily, then urged Kristovffer on by pushing him ahead. "Good. You must lead them on," he gestured to rangers running ahead of them. "Swords are of no more use here."</p><p>Tucking the documents safely into his own pouch, Kristovffer resumed running as Declan fell in step behind him. Together, the pair raced to rejoin the others, who had now arrived at the foot of a bridge that spanned a massive chasm that stretched far below into blackness.</p><p>The bridge itself was in a poor state of repair, with one thin section connecting the two sides wide enough to allow the rangers to traverse it in single file. Far at the other side was a stairwell that ascended into daylight and into the world beyond.</p><p>As they rejoined the group, Declan grabbed Fengar by his shoulder and took the firebomb from his hands. Afterward, he waved each of the rangers on through as he spurred them along, waiting until he was the last one to cross. The ice was upon them now as the blue glow intensified, and the temperature plummeted to polar extremes. Behind them was a wide and tall hallway that was shrouded in mist and fog, where somewhere within, something was approaching them.</p><p>Kristovffer didn't have time to look over his shoulders as he and the other rangers raced over the bridge. Declan lingered behind, perhaps because of bravery and perhaps because of fear. In either case, he alone stood before the entity as it finally emerged from the veil of fog, bringing with it the frigid chill of doom and despair. A single being stood before Declan. One that was made of pure ice and pulsing with latent energy that was colder than the grave.</p><p>This was a Child of the Frost. Ancient evil; corrupted, twisted, defiled, and now awakened and made manifest in the darkest nightmares of mankind.</p><p>Declan knew better than to try and fight such a being, so he turned and started running across the bridge. He only made it halfway, however, when the Child reached out its hand and shot out a jet of ice that covered Declan's feet, freezing him in place. By now, Kristovffer and the other rangers had made it to the other side. As they made their way out, he turned to find his Lord Commander, stuck in place and staring down the embodiment of the blight.</p><p>"Declan!" Kristovffer shouted, reaching for his bow.</p><p>Before he could fire an arrow, Declan hacked the ice at his feet away with his sword, then crossed over to the latter half of the bridge. There, he lit the firebomb and tossed it towards the Child. The explosion that followed cracked and echoed across the chasm, resulting in a huge fireball that enveloped the Child of the frost in its entirety.</p><p>It lasted only for a second, as most horrifyingly, the Child extinguished the roaring flames with a mere wave of its hands. After that, the bridge began to crumble from the concussive detonation and soon, the other half collapsed and fell away into the darkness below, leaving Declan standing alone at the other side. He remained there for a long moment, staring into the chasm before turning around.</p><p>Just before Kristovffer could release a breath of relief, he blinked, and in the time that his eyes were closed he heard a stream of ice being shot out. When he opened his eyes, the Child that had fallen into the abyss was now standing behind Declan once more. How anything could have reappeared in another place so quickly was beyond Kristovffer's belief. Declan must have sensed its presence as well, for he immediately turned and swung his sword at its head.</p><p>Faster than thought and with supernatural reflexes, the Child easily caught the silver-plated blade in its hand. Declan released a gasp of shock, then watched helplessly as ice consumed his sword and shattered it completely. Next, the Child formed its own sword of ice which it then used to ram the full length into Declan's heart, protruding out his back. He sputtered and stared down at the icy blade sticking out from his chest, coughing up blood just as he looked over to Kristovffer for the final time.</p><p>"Fly, you fools!" Declan ordered with his dying breath.</p><p>Then with the last of his strength, he turned back towards the Child and tackled it over the side of the bridge, plummeting into the chasm below.</p><p>And just like that, Ser Declan de Meyrin, the Lord Commander of the ranger's guild and a man that Kristovffer had known his whole life, was swallowed whole by the darkness. Complete shock, horror, and disbelief consumed his mind, and his profound grief coalesced into one single word that defied in vain the finality of death and its rule of eternity.</p><p>"<em>Nooo</em>!" Kristovffer screamed, holding onto the length of the word as a meagre lifeline as if his voice could bring Declan back from the abyss.</p><p>His mind then turned blank, and he barely registered arrows whizzing past his head as they were released by an oncoming horde of wights that remained trapped on the other side. Everything he saw was a blur. Everything he heard was dull and washed out. He felt a hand tugging roughly on his shoulder, which was when he realized that Fengar was standing just behind him.</p><p>"Kristovffer!" Fengar shouted, pulling him along before racing up the steps.</p><p>Staring for a moment longer, Kristovffer eventually abandoned all hope as he too ran up the steps and fled from that awful place of cold death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Whatsoever a Man Soweth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"A magical anomaly?" Ziio asked, arching an eyebrow. "Arcturus, everything about magic is an anomaly. What makes this disturbance any different from the rest?"</p><p>On the other side of the scrying glass, Arcturus frowned as he paced back and forth. "It occurred just a day ago. The clouds had parted, and a tremendous beam of light appeared in the night sky, like nothing we've ever seen before," he explained. "Whatever event this was, it produced an incredible amount of magical energy. Seismic activity across the whole region, as if the earth were turning over in its sleep, followed by a sharp drop in the temperature," he shivered and bundled his robes tighter around his body. "Afterwards, it began to snow. <em>Snow</em>. At the height of summer."</p><p>"This is worse than I imagined," Ziio muttered. "What of this beam of light? Where did it come from?"</p><p>"It originated over Lake Tailles, as if it were a beacon of sorts."</p><p>"Lake Tailles? The ranger stronghold is located there... but we have not received any word from the ranging party in over a week now. This cannot be a coincidence."</p><p>Arcturus nodded grimly. "Indeed."</p><p>"Very well. Master Arcturus, dispatch a team of mages to Lake Tailles to investigate the anomaly," Ziio ordered. "I wish it were not so, but I fear this event may be linked to the coming blight. Report to me as soon as you have discovered anything else."</p><p>"Yes, Lady Ziio," Arcturus nodded. "Will there be anything else?"</p><p>"No, that is all for now," Ziio said, waving goodbye. "Good luck, old friend."</p><p>Arcturus did the same, and a moment later, his image in the scrying glass vanished as soon as he removed the focusing crystal.</p><p>Staring at her reflection now, Ziio turned away and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was currently standing in the tower of the Arch-Mage, where she had been conversing with Arcturus who was back in Glennfell via scrying glass. The most recent update she had just received about the situation unfolding in the north, in addition to the present troubles she had to tend to since she was left in charge of Eyrinvale, made her understand why Elsa was always under such a monumental amount of stress.</p><p>Her queen had departed the capital in the company of the council, 10,000 troops, and a detachment of battlemages a few days ago. They were heading south towards Duny-by-the-Sea to deal with Prince Rivain, leaving the care of Eyrinvale in Ziio's capable hands.</p><p>Still, ever since she had returned from Glennfell with the wealth of knowledge she had obtained, there was something on her mind that troubled her deeply. Ziio had learned that the Children of the Frost were the first necromancers, who then passed their magic onto the descendants.</p><p>House von Edras was one of the oldest families whose origins could be traced back to the north, and their lineage was long and tied to the first men and the descendants. Such a connection could possibly explain the source of Elsa's powers, which is precisely what Ziio desired to learn more about.</p><p>Heading out of the tower of the Arch-Mage, Ziio made her way through the castle and towards the library where she hoped to unwind from the labour-intensive task of managing a kingdom. Along the way, she happened across the castle steward, Kai, who approached her.</p><p>"Lady Ziio," Kai greeted politely as he walked alongside her. "A pigeon arrived, with word from the queen. Would you like to read it?"</p><p>"No no, just give me the summary," Ziio replied.</p><p>"Of course, my lady," Kai said, then he broke the seal and unfurled the letter. "Queen Elsa informs us that the caravan has now entered the southernmost reaches of the kingdom without any incident. She mentioned nothing else of note, only that she requested an update of our current affairs here."</p><p>"Very well. You may leave that in my tower, I will send word to the queen later tonight. Thank you, Kai."</p><p>"Yes, my lady," Kai bowed, then promptly departed.</p><p>With that, Ziio continued making her way over to the library, passing by castle guards who all clicked their heels and bowed to acknowledge her presence. Once she made it there, she entered, then took a moment to bask in the silence and seclusion of the empty library.</p><p>Afterward, she made her way over to a nearby desk, where she lit a candle with a snap of her fingers. Next, she made her way through the tall stacks of bookshelves, heading towards the section that contained the information on House von Edras.</p><p>There, Ziio pulled down a massive tome, reading the cover as she did. "The History of the Greater and the Lesser Houses," she opened the thick cover and delicately flipped through the pages.</p><p>The tome was incredibly extensive, covering the lineages and family trees of practically every House on the continent. Once she found the long entry on House von Edras, Ziio walked back to the table, reading as she went.</p><p>"Let us see... King Alistair, husband to Henrietta of House Marlin, and father to Forsyth and Rhys," Ziio sat down. "King Forsyth, husband to Selene of House Ducain, and father to Ragnar, Ademar, and Priscilla. Ah, here we are. King Ragnar, husband to Ingrid of House Faulkner, and father to Elsabet."</p><p>Ziio looked up from the page, staring into the distance as she became lost in thought. Ragnar and Ingrid had sired no other children, at least none that anyone knew of. He was the oldest of three children. His brother, Ademar, had died before the war of unification, and his sister, Priscilla, had died shortly after the war due to a fever. Consequently, this meant that Elsa was the last of her line. That much Ziio, as well as the other councillors were already well aware of, as well as the troubling implications on the future of the monarchy that it held.</p><p>"Elsa was the first trueborn daughter that broke up the lineage of House von Edras," Ziio muttered. "Their family goes back generations, but kings were always sired first, never queens. Hmm, it says here that Elsa was born at midnight... with a full moon, on the eve of midwinter. The longest, coldest, darkest night of the year."</p><p>She had to re-read that passage once more until the realization set in. It had been long studied and observed by the mage's guild that magical energies throughout the land would ebb and flow in a pattern attuned to lunar cycles and celestial movements. Full moons marked periods of time when the latent magic of the world was at its most powerful, as was during celestial events such as midwinter's eve or otherwise known as the winter solstice when one of the earth's poles is furthest away from the sun. However, those two events, while they occurred regularly, rarely coincided with one another.</p><p>Rising from her seat, Ziio made her way over to the astronomy section of the library, where she pulled down another book. "When was the last time a full moon fell on the eve of midwinter?" she asked herself, walking back to the table as she flipped through the pages. "It was over sixty years ago, long before Elsa's time."</p><p>She looked back and forth between the two books, cross-referencing and double-checking the dates to ensure that they were valid. When Ziio found no discrepancies, she stood up and began to pace. It seemed that whether by fate or mere coincidence, an alignment of heaven and earth had occurred on the day of Elsa's birth.</p><p>"Elsa was born on midwinter's eve with a full moon," Ziio said. "Magical energy in the world would have been at its peak, the strongest it had ever been in decades. That, in conjunction with her connection to the old magic through the elder blood would have been a powerful catalyst for her powers. Elsa was magically marked from the very beginning with her birth."</p><p>Next, Ziio thought of Ragnar and Ingrid, and how they could have never known about the powerful mage that their only daughter would become. In their death, they gave rise to Elsa's powers, which first manifested themselves when she learned of their fate. Other than the lasting peace that Ragnar had been able to secure with the help of the other kingdoms during the war of unification, his final gift to the world was in the form of Elsa, the first cryomancer in history.</p><p>She stood up yet a third time to find a biography on the late kings and queens of Eyrinvale. Ziio had only been appointed Arch-Mage by Ragnar shortly before he died, so she didn't know him all that well. With everything she had learned so far, she desired to find out more about the man who had been Elsa's father.</p><p>She perused the aisles, finding nothing of use until she came upon a dusty bookshelf at the far end of the library tucked away in a corner. The light there was rather poor, so Ziio raised one of her hands and turned her palm upward, igniting a small flame to illuminate her way. As she did that, she came by an unremarkable section of wall, and it wasn't until she passed it that she noticed the flame in her hands was flickering from a draft of wind.</p><p>"Curious," Ziio stopped and backed up to the portion of the wall from which the draft was emerging from. "Very curious," she said when the flame in her hand sputtered most noticeably near a crack.</p><p>Laying her hand flat against it, Ziio released a small puff of flame into the stonework, then stepped back as she observed the thin glowing lines race along cracks where they joined with hidden seams. A crack and hiss echoed from behind, indicating that there was a hollow space hidden behind the wall.</p><p>"Elsa mentioned hidden passageways throughout the castle," Ziio muttered, recalling everything she had been informed of during her absence from the capital. "Ansellus was a tricky one. It appears he was not lying after all."</p><p>Carefully, Ziio ran her hands all over the wall, looking for a mechanism or a switch that would open up the passageway. She tapped her knuckles over each brick and when she found one that sounded off, she pressed on it. Immediately, the stone wall slid upwards, revealing a long corridor that stretched into the unexplored bowels of the castle.</p><p>"All this time," Ziio looked on in wonder. "And I am still learning."</p><p>Without hesitation, she squeezed into the tight space then shuffled along through the corridor until it widened out. The passageway was cool, dark, and damp, clearly unused for many years. Ziio fed more fire into her palm to brighten the way and when she did, she saw only a few rats scatter before her and a few dusty cobwebs that hung overhead. She continued through the tight space along a mostly straight line until the path veered off to the side around a corner which led to a small chamber.</p><p>Inside, Ziio found only an ancient wooden desk, a chair, an oil lamp, and a shelf topped with dozens of old scrolls. On the desk sat a leather-bound journal, next to which was an ink fountain with the feather pen still inside. If it weren't for the dust and stillness, it looked as if whoever worked inside of that tiny room had just left.</p><p>"Curiouser and curiouser," Ziio said, igniting the oil lamp and examining the journal on the desk.</p><p>She lifted the cover and squinted to make out the scrawled script. After a few moments, realization struck her like a lightning bolt when she recognized the familiar handwriting.</p><p>"It cannot be," Ziio sat in the chair, heedless of the dust that clung to her robes. "This is King Ragnar's journal," she flipped through the yellowed pages. "Why did he keep it hidden away?"</p><p>Scanning through the journal entries, Ziio saw that Ragnar had kept detailed logs throughout his years as king as well as before his ascension to the throne. Some of the earliest entries were too faded or too marred by time to read, so Ziio skipped past them. Eventually, she found some more legible entries that started shortly after his marriage to Ingrid, right around the same time that the war of unification begun in full swing.</p><p>"Whatsoever a man soweth," Ziio muttered as she began to read. "That shall he also reap."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Idylls of the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Ragnar dodged an incoming attack by sidestepping it, then he followed up in kind by delivering a swift strike with the pommel of his two-handed flanged mace to the elf that charged at him, hitting the side of his head and leaving him bell-rung. Next, Ragnar parried another attack from a second elf before stepping to the side, spinning as he did to gain momentum and promptly swinging out his mace in a savage arc that completely caved in the chest of the second elf. Finally, he finished off the first elf by smashing in his skull.</p><p>Finished with his attackers, Ragnar took a deep, laboured breath from beneath his helmet and peered out the narrow eye slits across the battlefield. The chaos was beginning to die down as the combined forces of Eyrinvale and Karina swept over them like an unstoppable tide. A foreign horn blared out, and with that, the remaining elven invaders beat a hasty retreat as their scattered numbers fled from the scene.</p><p>"Drive them out!" Ragnar ordered his men around him. "Send them bloodied and broken back to their prince!"</p><p>A war cry went up, and the Eyrinvalian army surged after the retreating elves to rout them. Across the way, Ragnar spotted Afraim as he swung around a massive zweihander – a two-handed greatsword that he called <em>Cry Havoc</em> – with deadly finesse. Three elves before him were decapitated all at once, and the fourth one put up a valiant offensive to avenge his comrades.</p><p>In response, Afraim cut his legs out from beneath him, forcing him to his knees. Next, he readjusted his grip on his zweihander so that he gripped it by the blade and using it as a gigantic pickaxe, he raised it high above his head and brought it crashing down upon the downed elf. The long end of the crossguard pierced the elf between the neck and shattered his collarbone, after which Afraim kicked away his defeated opponent to withdraw his weapon.</p><p>"The cowards flee!" Afraim cheered as he lifted his zweihander high above his head with one hand to rally his men. "Ha! They will rue the day they ever set foot upon these shores!"</p><p>As their armies cleaned up the remaining attackers, Ragnar finally removed his horned great helm so that he could catch his breath. He relished in the cool breeze, grinning to himself in satisfaction of the victory they had achieved. Looking over, he spotted Afraim as he removed his own helmet and tucked it beneath one arm while he kept his zweihander casually balanced over his shoulder.</p><p>The pair approached each other, and for a little while, neither of them said anything as they simply regarded each other.</p><p>"Odd thing, meeting like this," Ragnar started. "For once, we aren't actually trying to kill each other."</p><p>Afraim's face was impassive for several seconds before his mouth split into a wide grin. "You almost sound disappointed," he chuckled. "If you'd like, we can settle it here and now with single combat."</p><p>Ragnar shook his head as he let his two-handed mace – a family heirloom called <em>Nightfall</em> – rest on the ground between them. "Wouldn't be right, riding to your rescue as we have. What kind of king would I be if I kill the people I saved?" he chuckled as well.</p><p>They both shared a laugh, then crossed the remaining distance to each other to clamp their gauntleted hands together in a gesture of respect.</p><p>Indeed, the Karinians had never expected to see the Eyrinvalians riding to their aid when historically, the two kingdoms have had bitter relations with one another. The arrival of Prince Rivain and the elven invaders however had necessitated a change, and if they were to defeat them, they needed to put aside their differences and band together.</p><p>Ragnar and the Eyrinvalian army had been fighting their way through the lower Karinian riverlands for some weeks now to relieve the pressure that the elves were placing on Afraim and his army. With this victory, the tide was turned, and the elves were on the retreat. Now, the only things remaining were to drive them out, lift the siege of the Aerie currently ongoing, and smash apart Rivain's army on the fields of Fordham.</p><p>"Don't think I'm going to bend the knee and answer to your authority now," Afraim said. "You are in Karina, remember that."</p><p>Ragnar nodded. "Yes, I'll remember how it was Eyrinvale that rode to Karina's aid, when their drunken king allowed his army to be flanked from two sides," he said. "And I'll remember how I should have probably left well enough alone, at least until your army and the elves had destroyed each other, so that way, I could have simply strolled into the Hallas Keep and claimed it for my own."</p><p>"You're a miserable, vindictive cunt, you know that?" Afraim said. "You northerners are all the same."</p><p>"And you southerners have gone all fat and soft from that pisswater you make and claim to be wine," Ragnar retorted. "I would say you should stick to winemaking rather than war fighting, but I'm not certain which one you are worse at."</p><p>Afraim laughed jovially, then clapped Ragnar on his shoulder amicably. "That pisswater you will drink with me," he said, walking away. "Come, let us drink and feast together, we have much to celebrate!"</p><p>… … …</p><p>That night, the Eyrinvalian and Karinian armies joined together as they rode back to the Hallas Keep, the capital of Karina and the seat of Afraim's power. It was a tall and proud castle, surrounded by a city that sat along the southernmost tip of the dusk coast. Ragnar was the first of any von Edras to step foot within it before, and oddly enough, he was glad that he was finally doing so as an ally, not as a conqueror. Eyrinvale and Karina had warred with each other for far too long, and now, they could begin a long and lasting friendship, once the war was over.</p><p>In the feasting hall of the Hallas keep, casks of mead, ale, beer, and wine were broken open. Tankards were filled to overflowing, spilling out across the floor whenever Eyrinvalian and Karinian soldiers alike would smash them together in celebration. The air was thick and heavy with the scent of roasted meats and alcohol.</p><p>Everywhere Ragnar looked, his men were feasting or drinking or talking or laughing. Jesters juggled and danced. Bards played drums, lutes, harps, and flutes. Courtesans made the rounds, sitting in the laps of soldiers, or dragging others away by the hand towards shadowy secluded corners where they could engage in their own private copulation.</p><p>Ragnar looked around in contentment, his mind fuzzy from alcohol and his stomach full of food. Currently, he was seated at the head table next to Afraim He eyed a brunette courtesan across the way, who was sipping a cup of wine and repeatedly throwing flirtatious looks in his direction.</p><p>"Hey," Afraim tapped Ragnar's shoulder and pointed in her direction. "I think that lass has got an eye for you. Why don't you head off with her and secure the alliance between Karina and Eyrinvale the good and proper way, eh?" he laughed drunkenly then downed the rest of his wine.</p><p>"I'm afraid not," Ragnar looked at Afraim and shrugged. "I made vows to my wife."</p><p>"Vows, ha! What happened to the Ragnar I heard stories about, winning the hearts of pretty damsels at tourneys before shagging them in his tent? Never before has there been a king who didn't drink and whore... hmm," Afraim scrunched up his face in drunken thought. "It appears I've made a rhyme, heh. Maybe I should have been a poet after all."</p><p>Ragnar laughed and downed the rest of his drink, after which he threw a glance in the direction of the courtesan, who was now making her way out of the feasting hall. She sashayed her hips side to side seductively, beckoning to Ragnar but still, he remained firmly rooted to his seat. It wasn't all that long ago that he and Ingrid made their vows to each other when they married.</p><p>They didn't have long to savour their union, however, for shortly after consummating their marriage, the banners were called, and Ragnar rode away to war. That was only some months ago, and given that his marriage to Ingrid was arranged, they didn't know each other all that well either.</p><p>Ingrid was from House Faulkner, a noble family of Eyrinvale. Ragnar and Ingrid were named each other's betrothed due to an arrangement made between the late King Forsyth – Ragnar's father – and Lord Elbrecht – Ingrid's father. After Forsyth passed of old age a year ago, Ragnar ascended the throne, and the marriage pact was upheld. As the prince of Eyrinvale, Ragnar had often ridden to war on Forsyth's behalf, but those conflicts felt ages ago by now in comparison. As battle-hardened as he was, nothing could have prepared him for marriage.</p><p>Ragnar recalled the ceremony, and he remembered how awkward he had felt in marrying someone he met that same day. Most of all, he remembered how beautiful Ingrid had looked. She had brown hair that was tied up into an elegant bun. Her eyes were blue, like his own, but they were shy and uncertain. Her smile was tentative, almost reluctant, but it was honest and genuine.</p><p>Some vows were exchanged, and Ragnar honestly couldn't remember what else had happened distracted as he was by Ingrid's alluring appearance. Their commitment to each other was sealed with a kiss, followed later that night by the consummation. As awkward as he had felt during the ceremony, he felt doubly so in the darkness, naked, and pressed up against a woman he had only known for a few hours.</p><p>Snapping back to reality when Afraim slammed his empty flagon on the table, Ragnar looked in the direction of where the courtesan disappeared and tore his gaze away.</p><p>That night, he would remember his vows.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Months later, the Eyrinvalian and Karinian armies had finally succeeded in clearing out the riverlands of any remaining elven invaders. Cut off as they were from their main invasion force, the scattered elves in Karina stood little chance against the defenders who knew the land well. Now, they were riding north through the Catagan Forest towards the pass that led into Fordham, where the remaining bulk of Rivain's army was.</p><p>"What does he honestly expect to happen, squeezing his army through the Catagan pass like that?" Afraim asked as he, his commanders, and Ragnar along with his own commanders, crowded around the map inside of the tent.</p><p>"He knows the Zafeiri fleet is sailing up the dawn coast now to cut off his retreat," Ragnar answered. "Rivain is desperate, he needs to break through if he is to avoid being surrounded."</p><p>"Hmph. Guess the elven princeling underestimated us then, didn't he?" Afraim chuckled.</p><p>"And he certainly underestimated the rangers of Marlogne," Royce added, pointing to the Aerie which was currently held by them. "The latest report we've received from Lord Commander Declan is that their numbers hold, and not one elf so far has made it past their defenses."</p><p>Ragnar nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed. With Rivain trapped where he is, we are now in position to drive him off the continent completely. The Zafeiri are intercepting his forces from the east," he pointed across Fordham to where their allies were closing in from. "And we will come in from the west. We must first lift the siege of the Aerie, and then he will have no more room to maneuver."</p><p>"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Afraim asked rhetorically. "Let us show this bastard what happens when he trespasses upon our soil."</p><p>With that, Ragnar, his war master, Royce, and Afraim departed from the tent and into the army encampment. There were still about a three days ride away from the Aerie, heading northeast along the Beauclair river. Along the way, they were to pass through the settlement of Oldstones.</p><p>"Ser Royce," Ragnar stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take a company of knights and ride ahead for Oldstones, have them prepare for our arrival. If you should encounter any further resistance along the way, kindly remind the elves of what land they tread upon. The last thing we need is another ambush delaying our advance."</p><p>Royce nodded, then slipped on his antlered great helm. "Yes, your grace. The burden is on me not to win the whole war while you lag behind," he grinned, then departed in short order.</p><p>Afterward, the rest of the day was spent packing up the encampment as the army group prepared to advance. As the soldiers worked, Ragnar looked around and saw the banners of Eyrinvale and Karina flying together. For the first time in history, the purple-gold colours of House von Edras were joined with the black-yellow colours of House Trevalyan.</p><p>Ragnar observed his soldiers, wearing the standard kit while they worked alongside the Karinians, who wore thick, padded gambesons and chainmail hoods. Just a few years ago, he had been fighting against these very same soldiers.</p><p>There were still old tensions here and there, and fistfights amongst the soldiers were quite common. However, they would always be broken up by officers and commanders, who grumbled and cursed their new allies beneath their breath afterward. Eyrinvalians and Karinians still had a long way to go before they would be on amicable terms with one another, but their new alliance had been necessitated by even greater circumstances.</p><p>Even the Zafeiri kingdom had thrown in their lot to form a collective defence when news of how quickly Fordham had fallen beneath the bootheel of Prince Rivain and his invasion force spread across the continent. Never before had the kingdoms united in such a way, and only time would tell if the armistice they all agreed to would last.</p><p>As for Ragnar, he thought of home, and of his wife, Ingrid, who he had last seen nearly a year ago. Wartime was stressful, doubly so for a newly crowned king who risked life and limb every day for his kingdom. It had been far too long since he had known the comfort of a warm bed, or the pleasures of the flesh.</p><p>His relationship with Ingrid – still quite new – was essentially placed on hold soon after their marriage, and though they exchanged word regularly on the wings of a messenger pigeon, he often found just the task of reading and writing to a woman he barely knew increasingly bothersome.</p><p>Looking down, Ragnar reached into a pouch and withdrew the latest letter he had received from Ingrid. He hadn't read it yet, much less even skimmed it over, but from what he could tell, it contained the same old well wishes and prayers of safety from a loyal wife that he had already seen several times over.</p><p>As far apart as they were and with more pressing matters on his mind to deal with, Ragnar didn't take all that much comfort in those words, nor could he honestly believe that Ingrid cared all that much about them either. In each other's eyes, they were still just strangers, bound together by law.</p><p>"That another one of Ingrid's letters?" Afraim asked, nudging Ragnar with his elbow as he approached him from behind. "She say anything saucy?"</p><p>Ragnar quickly rolled up the letter and put it back in his pouch, smiling disarmingly at Afraim. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, I'm sure."</p><p>"Listen to me, from one king to another" Afraim placed his hand on Ragnar's shoulder. "You haven't got a hope in hell in wooing that girl with a sad mug like yours," he chuckled. "Let me sway her with my words in your stead, I can be quite the romantic. You can even take all the credit and pretend that my words are yours."</p><p>"A king, a drunk, and a poet," Ragnar laughed. "You're a rare talent."</p><p>"Aye, no other drunken poet king who can fight and fuck as well as I. Perhaps I should write a ballad."</p><p>"I'd sooner carve out my ears then listen to that."</p><p>Afraim laughed once more, then carried past Ragnar. "Alright, alright, have it your way. I'll see you on the road."</p><p>Ragnar shook his head and grinned to himself, then went away to mount his horse as the army groups were preparing to depart. The day was just beginning, and he still had plenty of time to ruminate over the future of the war, his reign as king, and least of all, his marriage.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By nightfall, they had arrived at Oldstones without incident. Royce had reported to Ragnar that they encountered a few scattered pockets of elven resistance along the road, but the skirmishes were brief and nothing to be concerned about. Currently, the Eyrinvalians and Karinians were hosted inside of a large long hall, courtesy of Lord Jarrel of House Bridgerton, who presided over Oldstones. Compared to the massive feast at Hallas Keep some months prior, the affair that night was rather dull.</p><p>Afraim was already a few tankards deep into some ale, while Ragnar carried about at a far more restrained pace. They had been riding all day and he was tired and simply content to just drink in relative peace and calm. Royce, ever the sensible one, had excused himself some hours ago to get an early rest.</p><p>In the meantime, while Ragnar had been nursing at his mead, he was eyeing a red-headed serving girl with bright and inquisitive blue eyes like his own. Whether driven by drunken impulse or simply for wont of some warm company that night, Ragnar downed the rest of his drink then called her attention by waving his empty tankard in the air.</p><p>"Greetings, milord," the serving girl said shyly as she approached holding a fresh pitcher. "Freshen your drink?"</p><p>Ragnar smiled and held it out. "Please," he said.</p><p>The serving girl smiled bashfully then averted her gaze as she poured the mead. As she did that, Ragnar took the time to fully take in her appearance. She was pretty and quite fair to look at, and she couldn't have been much younger than his own age. Her hair was rusty red and curly, while her skin was pale. There was a dusting of freckles across her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes that belied her diminutive exterior.</p><p>"What is your name?" Ragnar asked casually as she finished pouring his drink.</p><p>The serving girl blushed and made furtive eye contact with Ragnar. "I am Meridia, milord."</p><p>"And where do you hail from, Meridia?"</p><p>"Marlogne, milord, but my parents were originally from Scorvige. Moved here for the weather we did."</p><p>"Hmm," Ragnar took a long sip of his mead, maintaining eye contact with Meridia.</p><p>"Um," Meridia cleared her throat and giggled nervously beneath his gaze, toying with a lock of her hair. "Wh- where do you hail from, milord?"</p><p>"Your grace."</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>Ragnar chuckled amicably as he placed a hand around Meridia's waist and pulled her in closer. She didn't resist the movement and in fact, rather seemed to enjoy the newfound proximity.</p><p>"When you address a king, you refer to him as 'your grace', not milord," Ragnar teased.</p><p>Meridia looked embarrassed, but she quickly covered it up beneath an easy smile. "Forgive me, your grace, I truly had no idea I was speaking to a king."</p><p>"I will forgive you," Ragnar smiled. "And to answer your question, I am from Eyrinvale. Not as far north as Marlogne, but we also understand the cold."</p><p>Meridia laughed and shuffled slightly closer. "I could never stand it. How can anyone live with it?"</p><p>In one fluid movement, Ragnar pulled Meridia further in until she fell seated into his lap. "Well," he grinned. "It helps to have a warm body at your side."</p><p>Ingrid's letter remained in his pouch, unread, and he wouldn't read it until much later on. At the moment, his eyes were drinking in the sight of Meridia's buxom chest, and the curve of her slender body, and the shapeliness of her supple thighs.</p><p>That night, he would forget his vows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. On the Champs-Liberté</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"It's true, you don't see many ranger women. And in fact, we're so alike in appearance," Anna looked over to Elsa and chuckled. "That I'm often mistaken for a man at a distance," she turned her gaze forward, wearing an easy smile while in the corner of her eye, she spotted Elsa glance behind them followed by a brief exchange she overheard.</p><p>"It's the cloaks," Royce whispered, miming the gesture of donning a hood around his head.</p><p>"Which of course, has given me some issues in the past with some commonfolk who had never laid eyes on a ranger woman before," Anna continued. "So, sometimes, when I have my hood and scarf up covering my face, I'll lower my voice... to sound like this," she deepened her voice and made it rough and gravelly to mimic a man's.</p><p>Elsa laughed jovially then, and her unrestrained merriment made Anna smile before laughing as well.</p><p>A few days had passed since they departed from Eyrinvale in the company of 10,000 troops, heading south on the kingsroad through the southern reaches of the kingdom towards Duny-by-the-Sea. The journey had been pleasant enough thus far, with fair weather and easy progress as they crossed through a portion of the bounty known as the Champs-Liberté.</p><p>Wide and open fields of green and gold surrounded them as far as the eye could see, occasionally broken up by streams and pockets of woodland all along the kingsroad towards Eaorman's Hall, where they would cross over the Oryonne river.</p><p>Anna was all too happy to be back in the open country once more instead of clustered up inside the castle and the city. She could tell that Elsa was glad for the change of scenery as well, for ever since they left Eyrinvale she opted not to wear her crown and usual finery. Instead, she wore clothes more suitable for long travel, consisting of a pair of jodhpurs, riding boots, and a warm doublet. Regardless of what she wore, Anna could not look at the queen for long for fear of staring, so she kept her appreciative glances to a minimum as best she could.</p><p>At the moment, Anna and Elsa were riding alongside together atop their respective horses. Elessin and Kulleveig were riding together some ways ahead of them, while Royce rode behind them. Due to the sensitive nature of their mission, Elsa thought it best to have her spy master and war master with her. So, for the time being, Eyrinvale was left in the care of the capable hands of Ziio.</p><p>As for Kulleveig, despite his rank and position, he opted to accompany the caravan until they reached Duny-by-the-Sea where he would commandeer one of Eyrinvale's warships that were currently being redeployed. When Elsa asked him why not simply sail to Duny-by-the-Sea, Kulleveig had replied that he wanted to see the elven prince up close.</p><p>They were located at the head of a large caravan, with their troops marching in steady formation behind their column. Elsa's queensguard including Nils and Trystan rode close by, forming a defensive perimeter around their charges.</p><p>Instead of their usual court attire, Elsa's councillors wore clothing and armour more suited for cross country travel. Elessin was fitted in light armour consisting of layered metal plates accompanied by a long scarf she wore around her neck. Kulleveig wore a heavy dwarven cuirass along with a sash at his waist. Royce was suited head to toe in his battle-tested plate and mail armour which had a long cape of purple with gold embroidered edges flowing down his back.</p><p>Up ahead, Elessin and Kulleveig were involved in a heated debate over their choice of weaponry.</p><p>"Ah, you see master elf, your puny blades cannot penetrate plate armor, nor can they cut through chainmail," Kulleveig gestured to his war-hammer that he held and rested against his shoulder. "Yara here can crush through the thickest of plate, and any warrior with a lick of sense would think twice before engaging a dwarf wielding a hammer."</p><p>The weapon was formidable and nearly as tall as he was, with a hammerhead in the shape of a snarling lion and a spike at the other end of the handle.</p><p>Elessin arched an eyebrow. "Yara?"</p><p>"Aye, my Yara," Kulleveig said lovingly. "Named for a lass I once knew."</p><p>"Who was she?"</p><p>"One day, master elf, I may tell you."</p><p>"Alright then, keep your secrets," Elessin smirked. "In any case, you are right. Ordinary blades cannot cut or pierce platemail armour, but these are no ordinary blades," she withdrew one of the two sabres she wore on her back and held it out. "This is spell-forged steel, a gift from the finest smith in Thamorlane, who folded the metal over one thousand times and incorporated shards of moonstone silver into its construction. Elven techniques employ the usage of magic, and my sabres have been enchanted to always hold an edge that is sharp enough to slice a plate-clad knight to ribbons."</p><p>They were exquisite, elegant, and exotic weapons with deadly curved blades that held a pattern of rippling waves across the metal.</p><p>"Hmph," Kulleveig shook his head. "Elven smithing, pah! Everybody knows that dwarven steel has no equal. Aye, the best smiths are dwarves. We need no fancy magic tricks. Ashkell is home to the strongest metals, we extract the ore from the bones of Khytos himself."</p><p>"It matters not the strength of the metal, but the skill of the wielder holding the weapon," Elessin argued. "In fact, I'd wager in a fair competition, I could kill more foes with my two sabres than you can with your hammer, master dwarf."</p><p>Kulleveig furrowed his bushy brows together and stared at Elessin. "I've never heard you boast in such a manner before, my lady. A competition, you say? Aye, I won't say no to that!"</p><p>"Still nursing your injured pride from the time that I bested you in that drinking game?"</p><p>"No game that was. Bested by an elf, I still can't believe it."</p><p>Kulleveig was about to say something when his horse beneath him started to act up. Inexperienced as he was with riding horses, he made the wrong movement in an attempt to calm the beast, which only caused it to rear and bolt, knocking the dwarf off from his saddle. He fell roughly to the soft earth in a heap. Evidently, the ship master was better suited to maintaining his balance aboard a ship.</p><p>Behind them, Elsa gasped in shock and concern as she dismounted from Nixie and raced over to his aid. Still astride her own mount, Elessin chuckled in good humour as she too dismounted to assist Kulleveig. Anna remained behind, observing the whole spectacle with a passive smile on her face.</p><p>"I haven't seen Queen Elsa smile like that in a long time," Royce said warmly, riding up alongside Anna.</p><p>Once Elsa and Elessin helped Kulleveig back to his feet, he brushed himself off and attempted to save face. "It's alright, it's alright," he blustered. "That was deliberate! Aye, it was deliberate, nobody panic."</p><p>Royce's expression turned softer, revealing a kinder side Anna had not expected from the grizzled war master. "She was only a girl when her parents were lost at sea," he continued, his gaze turning distant as he regarded Elsa. "We did what we could for her, we all did, but nothing could replace what she lost. She nearly succumbed to grief, left all alone, and doomed to tend to Ragnar's legacy and raised as a queen... when she should have been loved as a daughter."</p><p>In a small moment, Elsa looked back to Anna, smiling as brightly and unreservedly as the moon. She was laughing at something Kulleveig had said. Anna felt her lips curl upward in a similar fashion, but the joy she felt was tempered by the profound sadness of Elsa's life. Anna couldn't imagine losing one's parents, given that she never knew hers to begin with.</p><p>How Elsa managed to endure so many years of sorrow and grief, she simply couldn't fathom. It made Anna's heart ache out of concern and sympathy for her queen, and she wished she knew of a way to lift her from her sadness, to deliver her hope.</p><p>"Does Queen Elsa have any other family?" Anna asked, hoping for any type of reprieve for her grief-stricken queen.</p><p>Royce shook his head. "No. Ragnar and Ingrid sired no other children. The only other family that I know of was a distant cousin from Karina, but she disappeared some time ago, long thought to be dead," he said. "Elsa herself has chosen to bear the weight of her crown alone. She has turned down marriage proposals from many suitors and adamantly refuses to discuss the matter thanks to some dishonourable comments, made by the traitor, Ansellus."</p><p>Anna frowned. "Why ever not?" she asked, still looking at Elsa. "She is young, beautiful, powerful."</p><p>"I'm afraid that is not my business to know. I myself am a father to three sons who have all been married off, and I can say we only want what's best for our children," Royce replied. "Nonetheless, I have noticed that her mood has improved of late, ever since your arrival," he smiled kindly at Anna as a grandfather would.</p><p>"Hmm," Anna blushed, looking away from Royce, choosing to focus on anything else. "Your sword," she pointed towards it, changing the subject. "Elvish, no?"</p><p>"You have a good eye for steel, my lady," Royce unsheathed his weapon to show it to Anna. "This is <em>Gwyn'veld</em>, or in the common tongue, cleansing light."</p><p>"How did you come by such an impressive weapon?"</p><p>"Earned it as a trophy through trial by combat."</p><p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Trial by combat?"</p><p>"Oh, yes," Royce sheathed his sword. "During the war of unification. I led a small contingent of men under the orders of King Ragnar. One day we were ambushed," he explained. "The elves had us completely outnumbered five to one, so to avoid what would surely end in slaughter, I challenged their commander to single combat to settle the ordeal."</p><p>"And you won."</p><p>"I did, but more importantly, we avoided a needless battle."</p><p>"An entire battle resolved with only one death?" Anna was intrigued. "You saved the lives of your men then."</p><p>Royce nodded. "That was my primary concern. The customs of war can sometimes be strange, but a trial by combat is a matter of honour and principle," he said. "It is an old law, seldom used anymore, but it is upheld nonetheless."</p><p>Anna mulled over that interesting tidbit of information, storing it away for later.</p><p>Ahead, Elsa and Elessin had succeeded in assisting Kulleveig mount his horse once more, and before long, they were riding in formation. As Elsa mounted Nixie, Royce nodded to her and Anna before riding back along the caravan to discuss some business with the infantry officers beneath his command.</p><p>The rest of the way to Eaorman's Hall, Anna continued to converse with Elsa, all while observing her with renewed scrutiny as if to root out and burn away any traces of sadness by the sheer intensity of her loyal devotion alone.</p><p><em>I swore an oath to serve her, to protect her, to guard her,</em> Anna thought. <em>I'll do anything I can for her.</em></p><p>… … …</p><p>By the late afternoon, the caravan had arrived at Eaorman's Hall which overlooked the crossing on the Oryonne river. The settlement was small, consisting only of a few houses and a tavern, and was unsuitable to serve as lodging for Elsa and her companions given its size. Instead, the army group made camp just outside of the settlement on a grassy hill nearby a short woodland tract along the river.</p><p>Elsa's tent was easily the largest and stood at the top of the hill, erected with the help of some soldiers and filled with a few amenities that made sleeping in the wilderness as comfortable an affair as possible. Surrounding it were individual tents that housed each of her councillors, and beyond that, the infantry pitched up their own tents in orderly rows and columns.</p><p>Anna, on the other hand, had no tent of her own but she didn't mind. In fact, she set up her own scout fire and bedroll in a shady copse of trees a respectful distance away from Elsa's tent. Currently, she was running a bit of beeswax over the length of her bowstring as she intended to go hunting, while Ulav munched on a patch of grass and paid his surroundings little mind.</p><p>She was focused on her task, but she could still hear a single pair of footsteps softly crunching over the grass as they approached her. Already knowing who it was, Anna looked up to Elsa and greeted her with a smile.</p><p>"Elsa," Anna said, using her name since they were well out of earshot of any others. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>The golden light of the late day sun highlighted Elsa's smile, and the wind that blew through her hair framed her face with a few stray locks as she regarded Anna. "I actually came to see what I could do for you," she gestured back to the main camp. "We have some spare tents, you needn't sleep rough like this."</p><p>Anna set away her beeswax. "I'm actually quite comfortable out here. It's been far too long since I've slept beneath the stars, in the open air... I've missed the wilds."</p><p>Elsa nodded and folded her hands over top of each other, fidgeting with her fingers slightly to show that she may have meant something else by offering Anna a place in camp nearby her own tent. "Very well, I suppose I got my wish then," she laughed.</p><p>"Your wish?"</p><p>"You said to me that I wouldn't want to see how you truly are in the wilds and I said otherwise. I can see that you feel right at home out here, you didn't even rise to greet me as I approached."</p><p>"Oh, my apologies," Anna huffed as she scrambled to her feet before she was stopped by Elsa who knelt in front of her and took a seat on the grass.</p><p>"No, it's quite alright," Elsa said quickly as she gestured for Anna to sit once more. "Please, we're not in Eyrinvale anymore, we can dispense with the formalities. It's quite refreshing, honestly."</p><p>Anna released a sigh of relief, then relaxed as she settled back down on the grass. For the next few moments, neither of them said anything as they both observed the wide river on the other side of the settlement and the arch bridge that spanned it. Around them, the camp was clamouring with conversation as the first of the cook fires were lit, filling the air with the aroma of roasting meats.</p><p>Some soldiers, along with Elessin and Kulleveig were currently at the local tavern, while Royce was elsewhere, going over maps and coordinating troop movements with his officers. For the time being, Elsa and Anna could just sit together, unencumbered by any pressing matters to tend to.</p><p>Elsa took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, then sighed pleasantly. "It's beautiful out here... I only wish I had been able to see it sooner. The trees, the grass, even the wind is different. So much clearer, I hadn't realized it before."</p><p>"Almost as beautiful as the north, I'd say," Anna added, smiling wistfully as she thought of her home. "This time of year, the deer would be grazing in the valleys... salmon and trout would be leaping in and out of the water all across lake Tailles... the birds would be roosting in the towers at Blackgaard... Master Ives would be brewing the first batches of juniper berry mead."</p><p>"Hmm. I should like to see it one day," Elsa murmured serenely as she looked over to Anna. "These events of late have made me realize I need to leave the capital more often."</p><p>"Perhaps I could take you there myself," Anna replied immediately without thinking.</p><p>Elsa tilted her head to the side as a shy smile tugged at her lips. "I'd like that," she said, before turning away to hide the colour that had risen in her cheeks. "What were you doing, before I came here?" she asked, changing the subject.</p><p>Anna gestured to her bow, which sat on a log next to her back quiver filled with arrows. "I was just about to go on a ride, perhaps even scare up some game," she replied, then looked at Elsa as an idea came to her. "Would you... care to join me?"</p><p>"Hunting?" Elsa looked thoughtful. "I've never been on a hunt before."</p><p>Anna perked up. "I can show you how to pick up a trail, track prey through the brush, or how to read the wind and the earth. We needn't actually hunt anything. We can simply observe the wildlife if you find that task bothersome."</p><p>"It... isn't something I ever thought I would find myself doing, nonetheless I do wish to understand the process that goes into placing food at my table," Elsa said. "But I don't want to scare off your prey, are you certain?"</p><p>"Quite certain," Anna smiled, standing and offering a hand to Elsa. "Dusk is coming on, the best time to hunt."</p><p>Elsa glanced for a second at Anna's hand, then gladly accepted it as she stood up. The way in which Anna had assisted Elsa meant that the pair were now standing directly in front of each other, and never before had they been physically closer. Anna also hadn't been prepared for such proximity so when Elsa suddenly appeared at her full height – which was just slightly taller than her own – she backed away instinctively out of respect but stumbled backwards when her foot struck an inconveniently placed rock.</p><p>However, since their hands were still clasped together, she inadvertently pulled Elsa backward as well and the sudden shift in their weight and momentum caused them both to fall atop the soft grass. Anna landed on her back, followed shortly after by Elsa who landed atop of her, placing them both in an awkward situation.</p><p>"Oop! I'm sorry," Anna squeaked. "Forgive me, are you alright?"</p><p>"Y- yes," Elsa said in just as high-pitched a voice. "Don't worry, nothing to forgive," she chuckled nervously. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>Anna couldn't help but look down and notice their new position as Elsa straddled her waist. "No, no, not at all!" she smiled in a valiant attempt to hide the fact that her cheeks had turned as red as her hair. "You just surprised- I just surprised you, that's all."</p><p>Elsa nodded, then quickly climbed off Anna, rising to her feet and looking away. "Well, n- no... no harm done, it was just an accident, nothing more," she held out her hand towards Anna but did not look at her to disguise the fact that her own cheeks were bright red. "Let me help you up."</p><p>Accepting her hand, Anna carefully stood to avoid another kerfuffle, then cleared her throat several times as she brushed off her cloak. Meanwhile, Elsa fiddled with the end of her braid, taking a sudden and intense interest in the shape of clouds in the sky. Neither of them spoke a word and quickly, Anna shot a glance over to the main camp and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that their little accident had not been noticed.</p><p>"So," Elsa cleared her throat. "Riding you- I mean!" she shook her head side to side rapidly in mortification. "Going on a ride with you sounds pleasant... ahem, shall we?" she asked, her voice rising another level in pitch.</p><p>"Yes!" Anna replied a little too loudly, eager to move past the bizarre turn of events to the point that she may have seemed excited at the prospect of Elsa's errant slip to the tongue. "Yes, that- I agre- yes."</p><p>"I'll... go and get Nixie and inform my guards."</p><p>"Yes, Elsa, you... that sounds- a wise course of action- I mean... yes."</p><p>Elsa thankfully didn't prolong the situation by responding to Anna's barely coherent rambling and instead nodded stiffly and turned on her heel as she headed back to camp. Once she was gone and out of earshot, Anna groaned and went over to the nearby tree, banging her forehead against the bark repeatedly as she chastised herself.</p><p>"How could I be so foolish!" Anna cursed as she washed out her embarrassment with pain. "Stupid, clumsy, foolish, imbecile. Ugh."</p><p>She hit her forehead several more times until she turned slightly nauseous, then stumbled back and looked at Ulav, who had observed the whole thing with a look of equestrian indifference. He blinked slowly, munching on a tuft of grass before shaking his mane side to side as he whinnied in amusement.</p><p>"Don't you start with me," Anna growled, then busied herself with retrieving her gear.</p><p>A short while later, Elsa returned alone atop Nixie just as Anna mounted up. "Where shall we go?" she asked in a pleasantly oblivious tone as if pretending that what had just happened didn't actually happen.</p><p>"Up the river, along the tree line," Anna replied as nonchalantly as she could manage. "There should be deer, perhaps some boar in these parts."</p><p>"I will follow your lead."</p><p>With that, the pair set off, Anna forging the path ahead as they cut through the country, not using any trails or roads. Behind them, the sun was beginning its descent towards the western horizon. To one side lay the Oryonne river, a broad and gleaming blue artery that pulsed its way through the Champs-Liberté. To the other side, lay open fields and plains that ended before a small wooded area of coniferous trees.</p><p>They were not accompanied by any guards, as Elsa had evidently refused an escort which was unpleasant for Anna in the sense that they had nothing to distract themselves from what happened between them, yet also pleasant in that she could spend some more time alone with her after travelling all day in the company of others.</p><p>As they rode, Anna distracted herself by turning her focus to the wilds around her, scanning the skies, the trees, and the fields that surrounded them for signs of wildlife. There were plenty of birds that swooped and dived through the air, and rabbits or squirrels that darted through the tall grasses across their path, but she paid them little attention.</p><p>Part of her didn't even want to find any larger game to hunt, for she didn't want to spoil the peace of the day with the unsightly task of killing an animal. Still, she admired Elsa's open-mindedness and respectful willingness to face the uglier aspects of where the kingdom's meat came from. Eventually, the pair did come across an interesting trail, which Anna instinctively singled out as she dismounted from Ulav.</p><p>"What do you see?" Elsa asked.</p><p>Anna frowned as she examined a nearby tree, the top branches of which had been sheared and snapped off as if something had flown through them. "Something large flew by here," she muttered. "Crashed through the treetops, see that?" she pointed towards it.</p><p>Elsa followed Anna's gaze, then nodded as she sighted the clue. "A... bird perhaps?"</p><p>"Not a bird," Anna shook her head as she returned to Ulav and retrieved her bow and quiver. "Something bigger. Come, we'll leave the horses here, we don't want to bring them into the brush with us," she said firmly, her training and hunting instinct taking over to guide her actions.</p><p>She waited until Elsa was off her horse before setting off deeper into the woods with her in tow, all while scanning the ground and sniffing the air carefully in search of whatever had passed through before them. Elsa remained quiet as she followed just behind Anna, making sure to stay close in an environment she was wholly unused to.</p><p>"Stay close to me," Anna said softly as she ducked beneath a fallen tree, cutting a trail for Elsa. "Move quietly and watch where you step."</p><p>Elsa nodded and bit her lip as she remained on Anna's heels. "Understood," she whispered, a smile spreading over her face in response to the way Anna comfortably and confidently assumed control of the situation.</p><p>After pressing some ways into the woods, the pair reached a clearing where Anna spotted a few large flight feathers scattered across the ground. She knelt and picked one up, examining the distinctive wavy pattern of colours that were brown, gray, and white. Carefully, she sniffed the feather, detecting earthy notes that were slightly perfumed by the notable trace of blood.</p><p>"What is it?" Elsa asked quietly as she came up next to Anna.</p><p>"A griffin," Anna replied, passing the feather to Elsa and scanning her surroundings. "It must have lost some feathers when it crashed through the trees."</p><p>Griffins were large flying creatures that had the body, tail, and legs of a lion, combined with the head, wings, and talons of an eagle. An adult griffin often towered over the average human and could be quite dangerous with their sharp beaks and long talons, but thankfully, attacks on humans were notably rare.</p><p>Elsa examined the large feather. "A griffin? I know only a little about them, from what Ziio shared with me. Are they dangerous?" she asked.</p><p>"Not usually," Anna said, turning towards Elsa. "Griffins are solitary creatures who only hunt game animals. Occasionally, a village may have issues with one when they pursue livestock, but more often than not, griffins prefer to avoid humans."</p><p>"I see," Elsa set the feather down. "Gorgeous beasts, I'm sure."</p><p>Anna scanned the ground, noticing how the fallen feathers continued past the clearing through a grove of trees. "This way," she said, then frowned as she knelt by a patch of earth that was stained red. "The griffin was hurt... bleeding seriously. Something else must have injured it, but what could have driven it into the earth?" she asked herself.</p><p>"Um, Anna... were you asking me that?" Elsa said timidly.</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Anna said disarmingly to Elsa as she looked at her. "It's a habit of mine. Usually, I'm alone in the wilds, so I started talking to myself to help organize my thoughts."</p><p>Elsa grinned slightly. "Ah, I see. Well then, please, carry on. Don't let me interrupt you."</p><p>Turning back to the bloodstain, Anna reached down with her gloved hand and rubbed a smear of coagulated blood between her fingers. "Not that old, a few days perhaps. But, there's something else," she sniffed the air, detecting an acrid scent lingering on the blood. "Poison, or acid. Perhaps the griffin tangled with a wyvern."</p><p>Rising to her feet, Anna squinted her eyes until she spotted the faint trail of blood smeared across the earth. With that, they pressed deeper into the wilderness and Elsa uttered not a word of complaint. In fact, when Anna glanced over her shoulder to check on her, she noticed that Elsa appeared to be quite excited, likely because she was being led on a venture she had never experienced before.</p><p>After passing through the grove, the pair entered a smaller clearing where they found the crash site. At the far end lay a dead griffin, which had fallen from the sky with such force that its impact plowed a deep groove into the earth before them.</p><p>"No... no, what happened?" Anna muttered as she approached the dead griffin.</p><p>The male griffin was curled up, riddled with arrows that punctured his broken body and wings. Flies buzzed all around his corpse as maggots feasted on his rotting flesh. The sight of it pained Anna to see and distressed her to her very core. She had come upon a similar sight a long time ago, and her heart always broke to see such majestic and noble creatures of the world slaughtered so carelessly, especially when they posed no threat to humans.</p><p>"Savages," Anna muttered as she gently withdrew an arrow from the griffin's corpse, finding the source of the acrid scent that corrupted its blood. "Whoever shot this griffin down dipped their arrows in poison," she tossed it away then walked around the corpse, examining its state of decay. "It's been dead a few days, judging by the smell."</p><p>Behind her, Elsa's eyes watered from the stench, so she held her hand over her mouth and nose. "But why? Who... who could have done this?"</p><p>Anna's lip trembled from sadness and anger as she repeatedly balled her fists. "Poachers," she growled, rising to her feet. "Trophy hunters."</p><p>Elsa noticed how quickly Anna's demeanour and voice had changed, furrowing her brows in shared consternation. "How do you know?"</p><p>"Because this griffin was killed with cruelty, and for no other purpose than to inflict pain," Anna said, turning towards Elsa. "When I hunt, I either do so to prevent a dangerous creature from harming innocents, or I do so only for sustenance," she turned to dead griffin, her features contorting with grief and rage. "I never hunt for sport, never for pleasure. There is nothing... nothing in this world I hate more than those who needlessly kill to satisfy their bloodlust."</p><p>"I understand," Elsa said softly, approaching Anna and placing a hand on her elbow. "I- I... I'm sorry, Anna. This animal did not deserve this fate."</p><p>Just as Anna was about to respond, a mournful call of a beast echoed out across the woods, something she recognized as the sound of another griffin. "This griffin was not alone," she said as she readied her bow.</p><p>Anna and Elsa set off once more in pursuit of the sounds of distress until they soon came upon its source. Tangled up in a net high above them and suspended among the treetops was a female griffin, screeching and thrashing against the trap that imprisoned her.</p><p>On the ground beneath her was a small metal cage, in which a young griffin cub was squawking and clawing against the bars piteously. Evidently, whoever had killed the first griffin had also killed the trapped his mate, using their cub as bait. The sobering sight was made more tragic by the fact that griffins mated for life.</p><p>"My gods!" Elsa exclaimed as they came upon the pair of griffins. "They're trapped, what do we do?"</p><p>"We have to help them," Anna said hurriedly, approaching the cage to inspect the cub inside.</p><p>The cub was the size of a large dog, but from his state of malnourishment, Anna knew he must have been trapped inside the cage and left to die along with his mother. The female griffin in the net sighted Anna approaching her cub and roared as she attempted with little success to free herself and protect her young.</p><p>Examining the lock on the cage, Anna tried in vain to open it. "Damn it, it's locked tight!"</p><p>"Let me try," Elsa said as she placed her hand against the metal.</p><p>Focusing her energies, she filled the lock with ice to freeze it solid and turn the metal brittle. Withdrawing her hand, she made a fist and shattered the lock easily, then pulled the cage open and stepped back.</p><p>The cub inside burst out of the cage, then immediately tried to take flight towards his mother still trapped in the net. He managed to make it off the ground and some ways into the air, but given how weak he was, he quickly collapsed back to the earth.</p><p>Looking upwards, Anna spotted a series of ropes that kept the net anchored to the trees and suspended in the air. "Stand clear," she said to Elsa, nocking an arrow to her bow as she did.</p><p>With rapid precision, Anna released arrow after arrow to cut the ropes until eventually, the remaining ones snapped from the weight of the griffin and brought it crashing back down to earth. She screeched in indignation and continued to thrash about by beating her wings against the net which only entangled her further.</p><p>Off to the side, her cub pecked at the net with his beak and tore away the material with his talons, but there was far too much for him alone to handle. To expedite the process, Anna looped her bow around her back then slowly withdrew her dagger, approaching the tangled griffin carefully.</p><p>"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked worriedly.</p><p>"Stay back," Anna warned. "If two of us approach, she may perceive it as an attack."</p><p>She locked eyes with the griffin in the net, who spotted the dagger she held in her hands and uttered a warning call. Anna remained steadfast and unperturbed, determined to free the griffin as she steadily approached the net. Behind her, Elsa watched on in fear and apprehension, fidgeting in place restlessly.</p><p>"Easy now," Anna said softly to the griffin. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright."</p><p>The griffin thrashed wildly and screeched loudly, causing Elsa to gasp and flinch while Anna remained unmoved.</p><p>"Woah, woah, easy," Anna paused and bowed slightly with her hands out in a submissive gesture. "I only want to cut you out of there. I mean you no harm."</p><p>Sensing her intention, or perhaps worn out by her struggles, the griffin fell still as she fixed her wary eyes on Anna. Once the griffin settled enough, Anna resumed her approach until she came up against the net where she very slowly and deliberately placed the edge of her dagger against the material as far from the body of the griffin as possible. Next, she began to cut away at the material, which was when the griffin chirped in cautious curiosity.</p><p>Some distance away, Elsa tensed up, feeling nothing but worry for Anna who was within striking distance of the griffin. Meanwhile, Anna remained solely focused on the task at hand, and once she had torn a wide enough hole in the net, she leapt back just in time as the griffin sensed freedom and clawed her way out. Immediately, Anna sheathed her dagger and backed up until she was next to Elsa with her open hands held up in plain sight.</p><p>Elsa saw that then did the same as she pressed close to Anna's side nervously. Once the griffin had managed to fully extricate itself from the net, it beat its wings triumphantly then fixed a suspicious gaze on Anna and Elsa, rounding on them and stopping within inches of their faces.</p><p>"Don't. Move. A muscle," Anna warned, speaking to Elsa beneath her breath.</p><p>The griffin studied Anna for a long time with her beady black eyes before doing the same with Elsa. Anna and Elsa both remained still and silent as the griffin continued to stare at them, daring not to breathe. After a few more tense seconds, the griffin blinked slowly at Anna and seemingly dipped her head in acknowledgement.</p><p>Afterward, she tended to her squawking cub, fussing over him to ensure that he was unharmed. With that, the griffin cast one final look at Anna and Elsa then lowered her back to the ground, allowing her cub to climb on. Once he was safe aboard her back, the griffin let loose a mournful cry for her fallen mate, beat her wings, then took to the skies.</p><p>Once they were gone, Anna lowered her hands and sighed heavily before turning towards Elsa. "Are you alright, Elsa?"</p><p>Elsa had been staring at Anna in awe and blinked several times when she was spoken to. "M- me? I'm perfectly fine, but you... that was incredible," she said. "Anna... you are incredible. I've never seen anything like that before in my life!"</p><p>Still bothered by the fate of the other griffin and now assured of Elsa's safety, Anna barely registered her compliment as she strode past and inspected the metal cage. "Whover was responsible this is long gone. They lacked even the decency to at least finish that they started," she sighed, then looked at Elsa apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see anything like this... I- I just..." she trailed off and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head as she did. "If I had just been here sooner, maybe... maybe that griffin would still live."</p><p>"No, you should not be ashamed," Elsa approached Anna and held her by the shoulders reassuringly. "You did everything you could, you freed those two and now they will live because of you. Were it not for your intervention, they would have remained trapped and they would have surely perished," she trailed her hands down from Anna's shoulders to the upper part of her arms, rubbing them slowly. "It was a good thing you did, Anna. Ziio once told me that griffins have long memories and deep ties to the land... they will not forget what you've done," she smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Anna held eye contact with Elsa until her gloomy expression faded into relative calm. "What we've done," she said softly. "You freed the cub. I could not have done so without you."</p><p>They were standing directly in front of each other again, but this time it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Anna noticed that Elsa's hands had begun to trail down her arms, ending at her wrists before joining together with her own. Rather than pull away, Anna leaned forward into the unexpected gesture, while Elsa herself appeared lost in a daze. They were looking into each other's eyes, and aside from the physical sensation of their hands being joined together, Anna and Elsa saw and felt nothing else at that moment but the closeness of their bodies, as well as the minute details of their faces.</p><p><em>Freckles,</em> Anna thought, as she noticed the faint dusting of them across Elsa's face. <em>Just like me. I never noticed before.</em></p><p>From there, her gaze trailed down Elsa's cheekbones, tracing her jawline and ending just below two satiny, pillowy lips. The bottom one was caught beneath Elsa's teeth, and Anna noticed not for the first time the way in which she was being regarded now. Not as a subject, but as a person.</p><p>It was the same way in which she was looking at Elsa. Not as a queen, but as a person. The sight of her so close was enough to bring positively delicious thoughts in Anna's mind and eager yearnings in her heart, and just for a second, she thought Elsa might have felt the same way when they both inched forward and brought their faces closer together.</p><p>Just as they both closed their eyes in anticipation of whatever was going to happen next, the loud chittering of a pair of squirrels chasing each other split the silence and ended the moment. Elsa was the one to back away first this time as she released her hold on Anna's hands and chuckled nervously, toying with a lock of her hair. Anna on the other hand searched for the offending pair of squirrels and frowned at them while they ran up the height of a nearby tree.</p><p>"I suppose we ought to head back then," Elsa said in a strained voice as if she were breathless and struggling to regain control of herself. "It's, um, getting dark."</p><p>Anna looked up to the sky, deducing from the sun's position that they still had a few hours of daylight left, but she recognized the out that Elsa was giving, so she took it. "Yes, I've kept you away long enough," she nodded unhappily. "Let us return."</p><p>… … …</p><p>The whole way back, neither of them said a word about the griffins, nor what they had nearly done with each other in the seclusion of the woods. In Anna's mind, such a thing should not have happened and yet it almost did, bringing it with conflicting emotions that were currently battling each other.</p><p><em>I nearly kissed her, then and there, </em>Anna thought. <em>Unless my eyes were cheated by some spell, I could swear that Elsa had nearly done the same with me as well... but that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?</em></p><p>To reaffirm her belief, she looked over to Elsa and instead of finding a mask of impassive calm as she hoped, there was only uncertainty and doubt there similar to Anna's own expression. The sight of it both comforted and discomforted Anna.</p><p>
  <em>I should apologize to her for what I did, but that would mean bringing it up and then we'd have to discuss it. I'm not certain Elsa is keen on that any more than I am, but at the same time... shouldn't we talk about it? Elsa is a queen; I am her servant, and what I did was highly inappropriate... so why did she do the same?</em>
</p><p>As they came within sight of the camp, Anna noticed that Elsa spurred nixie into a canter, wordlessly assuming the lead and putting up the respectable distance that a queen should have between herself and her subjects. Now staring at her from behind, Anna could see tension in her shoulders and back that wasn't there before earlier in the day.</p><p>If Elsa was made uncomfortable in any way by what had happened, she did an excellent job in hiding it and controlling her emotions. The only outward manifestation of her discomfort was in the way she kept her head locked forward, not risking a glance at Anna for fear that she might be undone by what she saw.</p><p>
  <em>You're thinking too much, Anna. Nothing happened... she was probably... tired, leaning on me for support. The sight of the dead griffin likely unsettled her, as it did me, that's all.</em>
</p><p>Even with her flimsy excuse, Anna couldn't help but replay the short event in her mind. She had been so lost in the moment, so transfixed by Elsa that the only thing she could feel was the soft warmth of her hands, the smoothness of her skin, and the brightness of her eyes. Elsa had been biting her lip, perhaps in anticipation and perhaps in a struggle to control herself. Anna hoped it was the former, and yet, she knew she shouldn't have hoped for that all the same.</p><p>Once the pair re-entered the camp, Elsa departed Anna's company with little more than a stiff nod after they dismounted from their horses. As Elsa walked back to her tent, she spared only a brief glance over her shoulders, and the arresting sight of her piercing eyes revealed a turbulent ocean of emotion hidden just behind them.</p><p>It seemed as if she were warring with herself, struggling between two parts of her that she couldn't reconcile. Just as quickly as Anna had seen it, Elsa blinked hard and when she opened her eyes once more, she had regained her queenly composure.</p><p>As for Anna, she feared that for the first time, she had caused grave offence to her queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Beasts of Scorvige</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Your grace?" Trystan poked his head into Elsa's tent and found his queen, sitting by a log with a spread of breakfast before her. "I've been told that Lady Anna departed from the camp at first light, to scout the path ahead in advance of the caravan. She left notice with Ser Royce."</p><p>Elsa looked up from her food and frowned, before nodding stiffly to Trystan. "Very well, thank you."</p><p>Trystan bowed politely, then disappeared from sight as he returned to his post, standing guard outside Elsa's tent. In the meantime, Elsa rubbed her eyes, then tucked into her breakfast which was by now cold. She had invited Anna to eat with her – as was their usual habit now – and hoped that they could clear the air about what happened yesterday.</p><p>However, it seemed that Anna evidently still needed space and time to think, based upon her decision to depart the camp and scout ahead without as much as a word to her queen. She was only doing her duty, of course, but Elsa suspected there was more to it than just that.</p><p>"I've been a fool," Elsa muttered to herself sadly, followed up by a long sip of wine. "The first real friend I have in years and I've driven her away from me."</p><p>With that, she began to eat her breakfast consisting of smoked river fish, buttered toast, soft cheese, and wine. As she finished up, Elsa pushed the last morsel of fish around on her plate, sighing miserably as she couldn't summon the strength to eat it. It wasn't the food that was putting her off that morning – she actually quite liked fish – but rather her sullen mood. She hadn't slept well, both because she was unused to sleeping in a tent but mostly because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the events of the previous day.</p><p>It wasn't the sight of the dead griffin that bothered her so, though she had to admit she hadn't been expecting to see such a gruesomely tragic thing on her outing with Anna. It was what had happened after in the silence and the seclusion of the woods. They had just freed the pair of trapped griffins, and as thrilled as Elsa was, she could see that such needless and senseless cruelty which had been inflicted upon them was causing a great deal of distress to Anna. It was unsurprising, given how rangers revered the wilds and paid their tithes to the land.</p><p>It was only a moment, but it was enough to make Elsa lose control of her urges. She hadn't meant to take hold of Anna's hands, but she was so tense, and Elsa was just trying to help. Elsa initially meant to place her hands over Anna's shoulders as a calming, reaffirming, and reassuring gesture. From there on, they had trailed down her arms, to her wrists, and then to her hands. It simply felt like the natural thing to do, and it had worked. What happened next, however, Elsa fully understood the implications of it, which was what she feared.</p><p><em>I nearly kissed her,</em> Elsa thought. <em>I've never kissed anyone before, how did I let that happen? I'm sure I wasn't thinking in that moment, it felt as if my body were acting on its own.</em></p><p>Whether or not she had planned it, Elsa fretted over how such a thing would have made her feel. Tried as she might to distance herself from emotions and be rational, every conclusion she reached was always the same.</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to kiss Anna; I must have. But I can't do that, I can't force myself upon her like that. She is my subject; how could I take advantage of her like that? What is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>She recalled then, how close they were to each other at that moment. Elsa was never emotionally – let alone physically – closer to anyone like that before in her life. She remembered their little accident, and how Anna had tripped, and Elsa had landed on top of her. That was awkward, understandably so, but when they were simply standing in front of each other, alone in the woods, that had been pleasant. Almost natural. As if when there was no danger of being spotted by anyone else, they could just simply be like that with each other. No expectations, no worries, no doubts. Just existing side by side, living and breathing and yearning.</p><p>Fondly, Elsa recalled the way the late afternoon sun shone through Anna's crimson hair. She recalled the brightness of her teal eyes, initially turbulent with emotion, then calm and still and glassy and iridescent. In Anna's eyes, Elsa saw devotion, care, and loyalty, but also herself reflected within them.</p><p>The next thing she remembered was that Anna's eyes flitted down to her own lips, she was certain of it. Elsa knew so because she herself was doing the same with Anna, regarding the star map of freckles across her face that linked up with the constellation of the scar over her eye and cheek. Mostly, she saw her lips; pillowy, soft, inviting.</p><p>
  <em>Anna... I must have offended her. We didn't speak a word to each other the whole way back, not even when I left her. How could I? What could I say? That I lost control? That I wasn't thinking? That my body and heart had a will of their own? I can't lie... not to her... not like that.</em>
</p><p>After some time of continued self-flagellation, Royce cleared his throat outside the tent to announce his presence then poked his head in. "Your grace, we are ready to depart now. We await your leave."</p><p>"Yes," Elsa nodded. "Let us get underway."</p><p>… … …</p><p>The morning was cold, windy, and slightly overcast, matching Elsa's mood. After the caravan packed up camp, they set out on the road once more, crossing the bridge over the Oryonne and crossing into the heartlands of Eyrinvale. They had some ways to get yet before they reached the borders of Karina, and further still before they reached Duny-by-the-Sea, but they were making good time. Once again, Elsa and her party of councillors, queensguard, and accompanying mounted knights led the caravan from the head of the column.</p><p>Royce rode next to Elsa in respectful silence as he seemed to sense her mood, while Elessin and Kulleveig rode ahead of them like the day before. It was only when Elsa heard an impatient nickering at her side that she realized Ulav was trotting alongside the group without his master. For whatever reason, Anna had opted to scout ahead on foot.</p><p>"Did Anna leave on foot?" Elsa asked, concerned.</p><p>Royce nodded. "Yes, she did. Lady Anna assured us we would find her later on down the road when we catch up to her. She has a lead of only a few hours, and she said that she wouldn't press too far ahead of us."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Not to worry, your grace. I imagine a ranger is as comfortable on foot, trekking cross country, as they are atop horseback."</p><p>Elsa nodded, then opted to pass the time with some conversation. "Ser Royce, what do you know of Prince Rivain? You met with him, did you not?"</p><p>Royce chuckled and shook his head. "No, not quite. I only ever saw at him at a distance," he replied. "Once, at the battle of Pyke Basin when we smashed apart his army and drove them into the sea... and again, at the peace talks at Hallas Keep, in Karina."</p><p>"What was he like?" Elsa asked, wanting to learn more about the man who tried to have her kidnapped and whose summons she was now answering.</p><p>"A formidable warrior, in his own right," Royce said, rubbing his jaw. "But a terrible strategist. He thought he could take over all of Cydonia by swarming across the east and from the south. To his credit, he did take Fordham, though not much more than that. He spread his armies too far and wide, and he never expected that we would forge an alliance with the other kingdoms to answer him."</p><p>"Sometimes, I still can't believe we were able to broker such a lasting peace," Elsa said. "From what I know, King Afraim and my father were bitter enemies who hated each other."</p><p>Royce laughed jovially. "They did indeed. The peace talks nearly ended in disaster when King Ragnar challenged Afraim to a joust, over a spilled cup of wine no less!" he smiled fondly at Elsa. "Your father always was a brash one, but he had heart and wit to back it up."</p><p>"A joust?" Elsa asked, intrigued. "Who won?"</p><p>"Neither of them. They both unseated the other from their horses and ended it with a tie. Ragnar broke his collarbone and a rib, Afraim broke his arm and dislocated a shoulder as well. They were put in beds next to each other by the healers to recover, and forced to endure each other's company, that was how they reached an agreement."</p><p>Elsa smiled sadly at that story. She had heard plenty of her father's war stories when she was a girl, but she hadn't heard of that one. Perhaps because Ragnar was ashamed of the tie, or perhaps because he and Afraim begrudgingly formed an unlikely friendship that would last long afterwards. Though neither men would ever admit that they were each other's friends. In any case, the Ragnar that Elsa heard of during the war was a completely different man than the one she knew to be her father.</p><p>They rode in silence for a short while until another question came to Elsa's mind. "Did you know Ser Declan during the war?" she asked. "I'm told he knew my father."</p><p>"I did," Royce replied. "Best ranger I ever met, but even older than I am. He and your father were friends, good friends before the war ever broke out."</p><p>"How did you all meet each other?"</p><p>"This was before your father appointed me as his war master, as I was only an up-and-coming officer at the time. But... if I remember the story correctly, Ragnar was out hunting one day, when his horse was spooked and threw him from the saddle. A great big beast of a boar nearly gored him then and there, but suddenly, out of the shadows, an arrow whistled through the air and struck the boar dead. Declan revealed himself then and the rest is history. I didn't meet him until after we broke the siege of the Aerie when your father knighted him upon the battlefield."</p><p>Elsa thought about that for a long while, which brought her mind back to Anna due to their connection. "I should like to meet him," she said quietly. "He was not at my coronation."</p><p>"You'd be hard-pressed to convince a ranger to attend such an event," Royce said. "All the crowds, the people... not at all like the isolation of the wilderness they are used to. I'm sure he meant no offence, your grace."</p><p>Elsa nodded, then shifted more comfortably in her saddle as the caravan steadily proceeded southwards down the road.</p><p>… … ...</p><p>By midday, the skies had fully clouded over and the wind had picked up by a noticeable amount. The last few miles were quiet and uneventful, in which Elsa and Royce discussed some details of the purposes of their journey.</p><p>It wasn't until they reached a lowland section of wide and open plains that Anna reappeared. She was standing alone atop a tall rocky outcropping, observing the caravan as it approached before turning her scanning gaze down the road ahead. Elsa couldn't clearly see her face from her distance, but from what she could tell, Anna appeared tense and alert.</p><p>"Ah, there is our wayward ranger," Royce said as he looked up to Anna's position. "Torvald, Gatwick, you two ride ahead and get a report."</p><p>The two mounted knights nodded, then spurred their mounts as they crested the rise in the road ahead. Anna spotted their approach, then leaped down from the rocky outcropping, disappearing behind a small hill as she met with the knights. Over the blowing wind, Elsa heard nothing else until suddenly, a cry of alarm sounded out, shouts could be heard, and the barking of large beasts echoed through the air.</p><p>"A scout!" Anna's voice was heard yelling.</p><p>"What in the devil?" Royce asked, instinctively laying a hand on the hilt of his sword as the sounds of combat echoed out from over the hill.</p><p>Seconds later, Anna appeared, sheathing a bloody sword as she ran back towards the column, followed by only one of the two knights sent out to meet with her.</p><p>Royce rode up to meet Anna halfway. "What is it? What do you see?" he asked urgently.</p><p>"Wargs, we're under attack!" Anna shouted.</p><p>Elsa stiffened in response to Anna's warning, while all around her, her queensguard leapt into action and formed a protective circle. In the distance, over the hill, she could hear the barking of wargs and the sounds of war horns blaring out. At once, the mounted knights and soldiers at the forefront of the column leapt into action as officers shouted out orders up and down the line.</p><p>"All riders, to the head of the column!" Royce commanded, donning his antlered great helm before drawing his sword to rally his men. "To arms, follow me!"</p><p>Kulleveig was on his horse, struggling to steer it towards the coming battle. "Forward, I mean, charge forward!" he had difficulty in holding the reins as well as balancing his warhammer. "Charge forward, that's it, come on!"</p><p>Next to him, Elessin rolled her eyes and sighed loudly before standing up in her saddle and leaping over to Kulleveig's horse. She landed in front of him and assumed his place in the saddle as he shuffled back to allow her to control the horse, then together they both rode for the battlefront.</p><p>Elsa's mind was spinning, her thoughts drowned out by the clamour going on around her. She eventually found the one person she was looking for, Anna, as she mounted Ulav.</p><p>For a lingering moment, the pair locked eyes with each other as Anna turned Ulav in a circle to get him re-oriented. The hood had fallen from her head, revealing her crimson hair which shone brighter than the sun, blowing in the wind alongside the banners of Eyrinvale.</p><p>It was only a passing thing, but Elsa read in Anna's eyes the look of finality as if she were taking this moment now to look at her queen for what could be the last time. With that, Anna tore her eyes away and disappeared among the throng of other mounted knights to join Royce, Elessin, and Kulleveig who charged ahead to meet their foes.</p><p>"Your grace!" Nils shouted at Elsa to bring her back to reality. "We must get you to safety!"</p><p>Elsa shook her head, then shifted her focus back to her queensguard. "No!"</p><p>"Queen Elsa!" Nils protested.</p><p>"I will not stand idly by while my men fight and die for me!" Elsa exclaimed, channelling her magic throughout her body to form a protective layer of ice armour over her clothing.</p><p>After that, she did the same for Nixie, who neighed in response to the foreign coating.</p><p>Understanding her intention, Nils nodded grimly then slammed the visor of his helmet shut. "Rally to the queen! Form ranks!"</p><p>With that, Elsa's queensguard fell into a line flanking her, with Nils and Trystan closest to her side. With a resounding war cry, they spurred their armoured war horses into a gallop as they followed after the others into battle. Elsa was a queen, but she was a mage first, trained for magical combat. She hadn't ever seen the horrors of war, nor had she heard the clash of steel on steel and the dying pleas of slain soldiers, nor had she felt the fear and adrenaline that pulsed through her veins like it was now.</p><p>What she felt above all else however was the impossibly loud beating of her heart, which sang for one thing and one thing only. Anna. She was risking her life at this very moment, as she had done so selflessly in the past. Elsa couldn't let anything happen to her again, she wouldn't. Without realizing it, her voice had joined in the chorus of her knights, her soldiers, her councillors, and her Anna who filled their minds with courage and their bodies with fire.</p><p>Elsa and her queensguard crested the hill just in time to see the first wave of mounted knights clash on an open plain against the Scorvish raiders, who rode into battle atop Wargs; fearsome creatures that were a cross between a wolf and a bear.</p><p>The raiders in question wore simple garb of furs and leathers with no formal colours to designate any house affiliation, wielding simple weapons such as axes, clubs, and cleavers. On the other hand, the better equipped and better-trained forces of Eyrinvale utilized castle-forged weaponry such as spears, swords, and maces. Knights wore full suits of plate armour, while infantrymen wore standard-issue brigandine coats with simple open-faced helmets.</p><p>Steel met steel and flesh met flesh as horses, knights, wargs, and raiders alike collided into each other with the force of a tidal wave. Riders were sent flying from their mounts while others were impaled on the ends of spears. Horses fell beneath the gnashing teeth of wargs while they, in turn, were slain with equal prejudice.</p><p>Throats were cut open, chests caved in, arms and legs chopped off, heads crushed, bones broken. Yelling, screaming, wailing, cursing. Chaos ensued, and the only clear thing was that anybody who wore purple and gold was not an enemy. After the first wave, the skirmish line broke apart as riders from Eyrinvale and Scorvige zipped past each other, spreading out the fight.</p><p>In the distance, Elsa could see an unmistakable head of red hair riding atop Ulav. Anna was shooting down foe after foe with her bow using lethal speed and accuracy, maintaining range and distance as she prowled the edges of the battle. At another point on the battlefield, Royce was cutting down one raider after another with his sword, flourishing it with practiced grace. Directly in front of Elsa, Elessin was dual-wielding her sabres, lopping off the heads of raiders and wargs in similar fashion while counting off each one of her kills. In the saddle behind her, Kulleveig purposely tumbled off and rolled onto the ground to fight on foot. Elessin looked back but could not ride to his aid busy as she was dealing with the score of raiders.</p><p>Kulleveig on the other hand was delighted as he smashed his enemies using the cruel end of his warhammer, wielding it with surprising agility for such a cumbersome weapon. He spotted a riderless warg munching on the meat of a dead horse, who looked up and grinned wolfishly when it saw him.</p><p>"Bring your pretty face to my hammer," Kulleveig growled as he hefted his weapon, preparing to deliver a blow.</p><p>As the warg charged at him, Elessin reappeared atop her horse and cut down the beast just before Kulleveig could strike it down.</p><p>"Ah, that one counts as mine!" Kulleveig called indignantly after Elessin, who rode off.</p><p>As Elsa and her queensguard flew into the thick of battle, Nils and Trystan did an excellent job in keeping any opportunistic raiders from drawing close to her. They held their halberds tucked beneath their arms to run their foes through, while other members of the queensguard used the axe or hammer ends to carve open and pulverize any other raider.</p><p>In the meantime, Elsa held up a hand and channelled her magic into her fingers, forming a thick ball of ice that grew long spikes. Once she charged up enough energy, she lobbed out the frost grenade over her allies, far into the lines of the raiders. Mid-air, the frost grenade split up into three smaller submunitions, widening out the radius of effect.</p><p>As they struck the earth, they detonated immediately with a powerful explosion which sent out deadly shrapnel, cutting apart the raiders and breaking up clumped groups. While they reeled from the concussive force, Elsa followed up by shooting out long icicles from her hands, impaling any other raiders that crossed her path.</p><p>Elsa didn't have time, nor the presence of mind to consider her actions, for she was no longer thinking, but reacting on impulse driven by her extensive training. Not that long ago, Elsa had completely lost her composure after executing Ansellus, but this was different. This was a pitched battle against enemies who threatened her kingdom and her people, and with the benefit of range, she didn't have to see those she slew up close. The heat and fervour of battle had the effect of drowning out any thoughts of doubt or feelings of regret.</p><p>Elsa and her party cut across the battlefield, her queensguard riding down their foes while she continued to shoot out icicles with unflinching precision. One after another, she killed a raider or a warg, and soon, their numbers began to thin. Another war horn sounded out, and Elsa turned in time to see the Eyrinvalian infantry and battlemages arrive on the scene.</p><p>Since they were on foot, they took time in catching up to the mounted knights, but now that they were here, they instantly locked down the battlefield. Infantry officers were shouting rapid orders, and in response, a wall of shields and spears began to encircle the raiders from two ends. Those that could not escape the coordinated pincer movement found their fates at the ends of spearpoints, while others bolted away to freedom.</p><p>The remaining raiders doubled down on their efforts to fight their way free. A horde of them crashed upon the wall that imprisoned them, while others spurred their wargs in one last desperate charge against the mounted knights of Eyrinvale. Seizing the initiative to end the fight definitively, Elsa let her mage training and battle focus sharpen her magical abilities. She led her queensguard forward, adjusting their trajectory straight towards the last pocket of raiders that numbered in the dozens.</p><p>As soon as they came within range of her magic, Elsa stood up in her saddle, then with the forward momentum provided by Nixie, she leapt high into the air aided by a burst of snow from her feet. Airborne, she formed a fan of frozen knives between each of the fingers on both of her hands as she twirled through the air. Once she had performed a full spin and was facing the raiders below her, she threw out the icy blade barrage, each one slicing through the air and striking their targets.</p><p>In one decisive action, Elsa had single-handedly decimated the remaining number of raiders. As she began her descent towards the earth, she spotted Nixie and her queensguard riding to catch up to her. She reached out a hand, shot a jet of ice into Nixie's saddle to create a clone of herself, then instantly transposed to that position.</p><p>At the terrifying display of Elsa's powers, the raiders realized their dwindled numbers and their imminent defeat so they sounded the retreat and pulled back their forces. At the awe-inspiring power of their mage-queen, the forces of Eyrinvale sensed imminent victory and pressed the attack, routing their foes.</p><p>Royce stabbed a warg that lunged at him through its gaping maw. Elessin rode between two raiders, cutting them down by slashing their backs open. Kulleveig had somehow managed to get himself trapped beneath a pile of two dead wargs and a raider, but despite his situation, he was doing surprisingly fine. As for Anna, Elsa had lost sight of her at one point and though she frantically searched all around, she could not find her.</p><p>Far away, unseen by Elsa, Anna continued to patrol the edges of the battle, picking off stragglers where she went. She spotted three raiders ahead of her running alongside each other. Nocking three bodkin arrows to her bowstring, she pulled back and let loose the volley, striking each one of the raiders in the chest and killing them instantly.</p><p>As she nocked another handful of arrows to her bow, a growl from the side caught her attention and she turned in her saddle just in time to see a warg rider leaping through the air at her. She was knocked clear from her saddle and landed to the earth roughly, leaving her dazed.</p><p>Anna attempted to find her bow, but the warg rider that had unsaddled her was circling around and preparing another charge. Abandoning the attempt to shoot it down before it reached her, Anna rolled to the side just in time to avoid in the incoming attack, then in the same movement, she sprung up and seized the rider in her hands.</p><p>The raider cursed and grunted as he grabbed hold of Anna's hand and held it against his warg's saddle, dragging her along across the ground. Anna unsheathed her dagger from behind her back then plunged it into his chest, which caused him to drop the axe he was holding in his other hand and grab her by the hair.</p><p>They locked hateful eyes against each other and with a mighty heave, Anna ripped the rider free from his saddle and threw him to the earth, pulling her dagger free as she did. She then tried to free herself from the warg still dragging her along, but when she tugged on her hand, she found that her bracer had been caught in the leather straps of the saddle, keeping her pinned in place.</p><p>Anna threw a frantic glance upwards and saw that the warg, without direction from its rider, was heading rapidly straight towards a steep cliff. She desperately struggled to cut herself free with her dagger but dragging and bouncing along the earth as she was, the task was no easy feat. The warg cried out in terror and dug its heels in as it realized its current trajectory, but it was far too late. Anna, along with the warg, tumbled over the cliffside and fell out of sight from anyone on the battlefield.</p><p>Nobody had noticed her departure, focused as they were on the fight in front of them.</p><p>As the chaos of the battlefield died down, and the remaining stragglers dealt with, Royce pulled his sword free from a final raider he had killed and held it aloft to the sky. "Victory!" he declared. "We have victory!"</p><p>Elessin, Kulleveig, even Elsa and her queensguard joined in the celebration as the last of the Scorvish raiders were driven off before them. For Elsa however, the moment didn't long as her idle scanning of the battlefield turned to worried searching, then to desperate seeking as she sought out Anna. The ranger was nowhere to be seen, and as cleanup operations began to gather the dead, Elsa dismounted from Nixie and stared around in dazed shock.</p><p>The first thing to hit her was the smell, which filled the air with notes of fresh blood and trampled mud. The second thing to hit was the sight, and everywhere she looked, her vision was filled with the dead. They were piled atop each other or they were isolated and spread apart. There were blood and bone and organs spilled across the ground, turning the once green field into a portrait of gore and death. The final thing to hit her was the sound, and Elsa heard the cries of the wounded and the dying, pleading for mercy or for deliverance from their pain.</p><p>Elsa was finally undone as the horrors of war struck her all at once. She felt nauseous, both from what she was witnessing and how much energy she had expended from her use of magic. Bending over and placing her hands on her knees, she tried to clear her head and took deep breaths, but the sensory overload was still too much. Elsa covered her mouth just in time to avoid retching, then shut her eyes as she focused on keeping down the bile that had risen in her throat.</p><p>A figure approached her, but she could not see them through the veil of tears that stung her eyes. A handkerchief appeared in front of her face. As graciously as she could manage, Elsa accepted it and used it to wipe her mouth clean, and only then did she realize that she was bleeding from her nose from the exertion of her magic. Wearily, she waved a hand and made her ice armour vanish from herself as well as Nixie.</p><p>"Your grace, I should have expected to find you out here, though I would have preferred to keep you as far from the battle as possible," Royce removed his helmet. "Are you alright?" he asked, his brows knitted in concern.</p><p>Elsa swallowed thickly. "F- fine... I'm... I will be fine," she muttered weakly, looking around. "I just... need a moment."</p><p>Royce nodded in understanding. "You never do get used to it," he grimaced, then cast his gaze over the now quiet battlefield.</p><p>Across the way, Elessin along with the help of a few soldiers were currently pulling Kulleveig out from the mass of dead piled atop him.</p><p>Once Elsa regained some of her composure, she forced herself to stand straight and look around for Anna. "Where is... where is Anna?"</p><p>Royce frowned and tapped the hilt of his sheathed sword. "The last I saw of her, she was... some ways over there," he pointed towards a hilly part of the battlefield near a cliff.</p><p>Elsa headed in that direction to begin her search. "Anna?" she called out. "Anna!"</p><p>Her voice was joined by Royce, who accompanied her, along with Nils and Trystan and the rest of queensguard who followed along. As they approached the dreadful cliff, they heard the most curious and sickening sound. A lone raider was lying on his back, chuckling darkly as he clutched his chest which was weeping blood from a grievous wound.</p><p>"Tell me what happened," Royce said, drawing his sword and placing it against the raider's throat. "And I will ease your passing."</p><p>The raider glanced at Royce, then at Elsa. "She's..." he coughed up blood. "Dead," he grinned and laughed, which caused him pain. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."</p><p>Elsa's entire body stiffened, her breath caught in her chest, and her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "You lie!" she hissed, leaning down and grabbing the dying raider by his shoulders. "Where is she?!"</p><p>The raider said nothing more as he chuckled until his dying breath. As his life left his body, his face fell slack, and his closed fist loosened apart to reveal a distinctive lock of red hair still clutched in his grip. He had ripped it from Anna's head as he was thrown from his saddle.</p><p>Releasing his corpse, Elsa stumbled back and shook her head, refusing to believe the grim news. "No, no... he must be lying," she turned to Royce and her queensguard. "Search the area, she must be here!"</p><p>"Yes, your grace, at once," Trystan nodded, then departed from their company to begin their search.</p><p>In the meantime, Elsa wandered over to the cliff's edge and stared below. What she found was a rapidly moving river that was walled by tall cliffs. It was a tributary that split off from the Oryonne, heading southeast towards Karina. If Anna had indeed fallen off the cliff into the waters below, she would have been washed away on the current with little hope of finding her. The sight of it was accompanied by awful realization, and Elsa nearly tripped when she stumbled back from the cliff's edge in shock. She was caught by Royce, who remained at her side, and gently held her up.</p><p>An infantry officer approached the pair, then bowed to Elsa. "Your grace, we've secured the battlefield, and have only sustained minor losses. We await your orders."</p><p>Elsa's stammered for words, then gave up as she started to hyperventilate, hands shaking all the while. She couldn't think clearly. Everything she was hearing was washed out, muffled, as if the voices speaking nearby were distant and far away. The only thing on her mind was Anna, and the emotional side of her struggled to accept the fact that she could be dead. The rational side of her argued that a fall into the river of such speed and depth had poor survival chances, and even if she did survive, she would wind up miles away.</p><p><em>I could freeze the river,</em> Elsa thought. <em>She can't have gone far. If I freeze the river, I'd stop her from being washed away any further- no... I would risk drowning her if she was trapped beneath the ice or freezing her solid otherwise.</em></p><p>Royce spoke up for her, turning to address his subordinate. "Get the wounded on horses and carts, have the healers tend to them. Gather our dead and have them buried, leave the rest," he ordered. "The beasts of Scorvige will return... we must prepare for their arrival when they do."</p><p>Elsa continued to stare over the cliff's edge, hoping beyond hope to see a head of red hair appear on the surface somewhere, but nothing did. "Dispatch a search party," she muttered quietly, trying to regain her authoritative voice. "As many men as you can spare, I want her found."</p><p>"It will be done," Royce said firmly as he began to lead Elsa away from the cliff. "Rangers are tough and resilient folk. I suspect that Lady Anna yet lives, do not worry, your grace."</p><p>"Yes," Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat. "This river continues along our route, she may... she may wind up somewhere ahead of us," she tore her gaze away and turned around, clenching and unclenching her fists.</p><p>As she walked down from the cliff and across the battlefield aimlessly, she happened to step upon a wooden object. Elsa peered down, then noticed that what she found was in fact Anna's bow.</p><p>She picked it up and looked around as if touching the familiar object would summon the ranger, but she had no such luck. It was then that she noticed Ulav's notable absence as well, so she clutched Anna's bow closer to her chest and hoped that it was a sign of good fortune, rather than a poor omen.</p><p>"I'll give this back to you," Elsa said to herself. "When you return or when I find you, I'll give this back to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Wolven Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Long after the battle ended, Anna awoke in the twilight darkness due to something hot and wet brushing over her face.</p><p>"Ugh," Anna groaned, opening her eyes. "Ulav," she smiled wanly, reaching up to pet her horse that had roused her from her sleep.</p><p>Anna was lying on her back on a muddy riverbank where she had washed up. After her fall from the cliff and subsequent plunge into the river below, Anna managed to disentangle herself from the warg that had plummeted with her. She was able to swim away with the aid of the current, but the exertion of battle had left her weary and drained. Once she managed to make it back to dry land, she promptly passed out. Still, she had survived, but the same could not be said for the warg that drowned beneath the raging waters.</p><p>"Okay," Anna laughed tiredly, pushing Ulav's face away from her as she continued to be nudged relentlessly. "You found me," she rose to a sitting position and winced from the pain all over her body.</p><p>Sensing her current state, Ulav dipped down to a kneeling position so that Anna could more easily climb onto the saddle. She did so with great effort, grunting and groaning all the while and once she was settled, Ulav rose to his full height once more.</p><p>Anna leaned over in the saddle as remaining upright was a struggle of its own. "Thank you, boy," she whispered into Ulav's ear, which fluttered in response. "Come on... let's go."</p><p>Cantering away, Anna and Ulav made their way upriver towards higher ground where they could get the lay of the land. Anna had no idea where she had wound up, but she knew Elsa and the caravan would be heading south towards Duny-by-the-Sea. All she had to do was find her bearings, then find the road, then pick up the trail and follow them back to her queen.</p><p>Even so, her body was battered and bruised, sore all over, and her mind was swimming in a thick fog. She had just woken up from being unconscious for several hours, but already she could feel her grasp on wakefulness slipping away.</p><p>Night had fallen across the land, and Anna now found herself in a hilly, forested region that was wholly different from the open plains she was in earlier that day. Vaguely, she thought she might have ended up far within the borders of Karina.</p><p>Long shadows were contrasted against bright pools of light cast from the moon which hung high in the sky, round and thick like a marble. The wind had died down, but still, Anna shivered from her wet clothing and armour. It was still the height of summer, so the chill wasn't bad enough to threaten hypothermia, but nonetheless, it was unpleasant and uncomfortable. At the most, Anna would certainly catch a cold.</p><p>Patting around her body for her weapons, Anna realized that she had lost her dagger and her bow during the battle. Without them, she felt naked and exposed. The only thing she had was her sword, still tucked in its sheath.</p><p>As they reached the top of a grassy hillock, Anna looked out across the surrounding area. She found sparse woodlands interspersed by the occasional field or creek. Casting her gaze to the sky, Anna squinted her eyes until she located the stars, then oriented herself accordingly until she was facing south.</p><p>With the path set out, she clicked her tongue and cantered down the hill with Ulav.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Another hour later, Anna eventually found the kingsroad. She leaned down in her saddle to scan the ground, frowning as the tracks were difficult to make out in the darkness but they were still there. A great host had passed through, and Anna knew that could only be Elsa and the caravan.</p><p>"About a day ahead of me," Anna muttered to herself, then snapped up as she recalled the events of the day.</p><p>She had left early in the morning to scout ahead, partially because it was her job to do so and mainly because she couldn't face Elsa. Shamefully, she remembered what she had done, and as much as she would have enjoyed kissing Elsa, she knew she couldn't have such a thing. Her head that morning was filled with all manner of delicious thoughts, which only further fueled the regret she felt.</p><p>"I needed a walk," Anna sighed. "I needed to clear my head, be alone for a while. Trying to kiss the queen... what's the matter with you, Anna?"</p><p>To distract herself, her thoughts turned to the battle. Anna had seen Elsa with her queensguard flying across the field, cutting down foes left and right. The queen's hands were glowing with energy, and where she pointed with her fingers, a long shard of ice cut through the air and struck down a raider. Even with Elsa's powers on display, Anna feared for her life all the same.</p><p>That fear was quashed when Elsa had leapt high into the air, glowing with icy energy like an angel of death, before unleashing a hailstorm of knives upon her enemies. Anna knew then that while Elsa appeared calm and cool like a glacier, she hid behind the façade the deadly force of an avalanche. She was winter's fury made manifest, a supernatural force of nature with no equal. She was the Iceborn, the one and only of her kind, and she was all the more beautiful and alluring for it.</p><p>"After all that, do you honestly believe she would desire you?" Anna asked herself. "She's a queen and a mage... she commands a whole kingdom, can summon frost and snow and ice in the blink of an eye... you, you're just a lowborn bastard. What could you possibly offer her, other than what you have already given?"</p><p>Anna was trying to make the words hurt, to make herself see reason so that she could be rational, but the only thing it succeeded in doing was to make her yearn, desire, long, and hope even more fervently. She wasn't even sure when she began to feel this way about Elsa, only that she did.</p><p>It could have been when Anna first laid eyes on Elsa, or the time Elsa defended her during the first meeting with the councillors, or the time they went ice skating, or the time they had breakfast together, or virtually any other time before, in between, and after any one of those events. Elsa had simply stepped in and fulfilled a part of Anna's life she hadn't even realized she was missing.</p><p>The ranger's path was a life of solitude, and Anna thought she was okay with that. But the more she looked at Elsa, the longer she was with her, the more they interacted with each other, the less of her own life she seemed sure of. Anna hadn't ever aspired for much nor had she expected much, but with Elsa, there was the potential and opportunity. She could be more than just one bastard, one woman, one ranger. She could be greater than what she was and what she is.</p><p>What she will become was still unclear, but Elsa provided a glimpse into a future that for the first time, was rife with the certainty of uncertainty. For the first time, Anna thought that there could be more to life beyond the path. If she believed in fate, she might have even said she felt the tugging of a greater calling.</p><p>Her burning self-criticism had the opposite effect that Anna intended. Instead of backing down, shutting her desires away, putting up walls, and letting it go, she was filled with the singular desire to follow this thread of fate into the unknown. To join her mind and heart and body in pursuit of her queen, in pursuit of Elsa.</p><p>"Ah, damn it all," Anna shook her head and laughed dryly. "I'm a fool."</p><p>… … …</p><p>By sunrise, Anna woke with a start when her sense of balance suddenly shifted and gravity nearly pulled her down to earth. She had fallen asleep in the saddle, but Ulav had carried on following the road through the night anyways without direction from his master.</p><p>The daybreak was bleak and gray, with thick thunderclouds slowly moving in which promised a rainstorm. Anna wiped her bleary eyes and yawned loudly before looking around to examine her surroundings.</p><p>The road ahead was well travelled and trampled, so she remained on the correct course following after the Eyrinvalians. Meadows and woods lined either side of the road, and for now, the morning was calm and still. A bird chirped somewhere on a branch above Anna, then took flight with a quiet flutter of its wings. Her stomach growled then, so she opted to take a quick break and allow Ulav a bit of rest.</p><p>"Where are we?" Anna asked Ulav, who only nickered softly in response. "We must be in Karina by now... Duny-by-the-Sea can't be much further on."</p><p>Pulling the reins, Anna led Ulav off of the main road towards a grassy knoll overlooking the road that was split in half by a small bubbling stream. There, she dismounted and stretched her sore muscles, twisting this way and that as she sighed. Her clothing and armour were now only damp from her tumble in the river, but already Anna could feel a cold coming on. Still, she had fared better in worse situations before.</p><p>Anna then went over to Ulav's saddlebags and reached in, fishing out a hunk of bread, a cured sausage, and a carrot. Anna fed the carrot to Ulav, scratched his ears, then took a seat on a nearby stump to eat her cold breakfast. After she was done, she took a long drink of water from the clear water of the stream, then just as she finished up, she stiffened in alarm when the faint sound of marching reached her ear.</p><p>Spinning around, Anna ran towards the road but remained concealed as she took cover behind a log and some thick brambles. Peeking out, she observed the road as the steady marching grew louder. Anna wasn't sure who it could be, but the sound alone was enough to indicate that a large host of men was heading in her direction. As they came within view, Anna saw that whoever it was was no ally.</p><p>Scorvish raiders were marching in haggard formation, led onwards by two figures atop horseback. One was a single woman who wore a mixture of fur and leather armour, along with a bearskin cloak that adorned her shoulders. Her hair was fiery red – similar to Anna's own – and her eyes were emerald green. She was a formidable-looking character, made even more so by the four parallel scars that ran across her cheek and nose.</p><p>The other figure was a man, dressed in a chainmail hauberk underneath a surcoat that sported blue and white house colours and the sigil of a leaping fish. Anna recognized that as the sigil of House Lysander, lords of the Knife Isles. The man in question had short auburn hair, accentuated by thick sideburns of truly ridiculous size.</p><p>As for the raiders they led, Anna saw that they were better equipped than the ones she had fought against the previous day. They wore scavenged piecemeal armour consisting of leather, chainmail, and sections of plate. Travelling among them were also more warg riders as well as men-at-arms sporting the same blue and white colours of House Lysander.</p><p>"Shit," Anna cursed beneath her breath, casting a cautious glance around before silently moving to higher ground to get a better angle.</p><p>The raiders continued to march on, unaware of Anna's presence as they passed by the site where she had taken a brief rest. Thankfully, they did not spot Ulav as he had wandered deeper into the thicket, while Anna found a tree and climbed it. Up in the branches, she settled into a comfortable position then looked down across the road where she found a massive opposing force passing by before her.</p><p>They stretched so far down the road that their numbers wrapped around a bend and then disappeared from sight. However many there were, there were far more than what the Eyrinvalians had initially encountered the day before. In fact, such a volume of raiders was now passing by Anna that she guessed that their numbers rivalled what was currently deployed by Eyrinvale. With that realization, Anna's blood chilled and the first thing she thought of was Elsa.</p><p>"They're heading south in force... towards Duny-by-the-Sea... after Elsa," Anna muttered. "Gods be damned," she hissed quietly as she dropped down from the tree silently and found Ulav a short distance away. "They're going to be flanked, I have to warn them!"</p><p>She took hold of Ulav's reins, then pressed a finger tight against her lips as she shushed him. Ulav didn't argue and together, they pressed deeper into the woods until they were well away from the road. At the bottom of a small ravine, Anna mounted up then kicked Ulav into a gallop, racing through the woods as she cut a wide path around the road, circumventing the horde of raiders she had seen.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By noon, Anna had bypassed a large tract of open country as she headed southwest, avoiding the kingsroad. She hoped to get ahead of the large army of Scorvish raiders so she could warn the Eyrinvalians in time, but they were still a full day ahead of her.</p><p>As she emerged from the woods onto an open plain, Anna encountered yet another army group. They weren't Scorvish, nor were they Eyrinvalian. From the banner of the unicorn that they flew, she knew she had found Karinians.</p><p>"Black and yellow," Anna muttered. "The colours of House Trevalyan... and allies of Eyrinvale."</p><p>The encampment was located atop a ridgeline, overlooking a shallow valley below. From atop that position, the glittering sea could be seen many leagues ahead in the far distance. Further still was a tiny speck along the coastline, which Anna knew was Duny-by-the-Sea. Elated, Anna spurred Ulav ahead as she crossed the open ground towards the encampment, which was when a warning horn blared out as she approached its perimeter. A forward scouting unit of mounted knights had spotted Anna as she approached, who intercepted her path as she came to a stop.</p><p>"Hold there," a knight said as he held up a hand. "You tread upon a military camp under the command of King Afraim of Karina. What business have you here?"</p><p>"King Afraim?" Anna perked up in her saddle. "I am Anna, a ranger of Marlogne, answering to Queen Elsa. Where is your king? I must speak with him on an important matter regarding our mission to Duny-by-the-Sea."</p><p>The knight glanced back to his comrades, who simply shrugged before returning his gaze to Anna. "A ranger? Queen Elsa sent you?"</p><p>"Not quite," Anna shook her head. "Our party was ambushed on the kingsroad by Scorvish raiders just yesterday, I was separated from the rest. Since then, I have been trying to rendezvous with them, but along the way here I spotted a large host of raiders heading southward after them."</p><p>"You bring poor tidings," the knight nodded. "Come along then, ranger. The king will want to hear of your report. Leave your weapons with us."</p><p>Anna did as she was asked, handing over her sword as she dismounted Ulav and followed her escort into the Karinian encampment. Once inside, she left Ulav near a paddock of other horses then continued to follow the lead knight throughout the camp.</p><p>Anna caught a few curious glances from a few other knights, but she didn't pay them much mind. Before long, they approached the largest tent in the center of the camp, before which four members of Afraim's kingsguard were standing watch.</p><p>The lead knight approached the gold plate armour-clad kingsguards and gestured towards Anna. "One of Queen Elsa's rangers, here to see the king," he said.</p><p>The kingsguards regarded Anna from beneath their full-face helmets, then nodded stiffly as they stepped aside and permitted entry. Stepping past them, Anna entered the tent and found King Afraim across the way, intently studying some maps with some of his commanders. They all looked up as Anna entered, so she in turn knelt and bowed before them.</p><p>King Afraim was a large man, fully armoured in gilded golden platemail. He had a head of short brown hair, flecked with streaks of gray along with a short stubble beard. On his table was a visored helmet that had a black plume of horsehair. On his back, kept inside of a scabbard, was a massive two-handed zweihander. Afraim was certainly an imposing figure, yet the affable smile that spread across his face as he spotted Anna indicated otherwise.</p><p>"Stand, ranger," Afraim said, coming around the table."We do not kneel here. What is your name?" he stopped in front of Anna, reached down, took her hand, and easily lifted her up to her feet.</p><p>"Anna, your grace," Anna replied.</p><p>Afraim frowned slightly as he gave Anna a second glance from up close. "Say, you look strangely familiar," he said as dull recognition flitted behind his eyes as if he were looking at someone he once knew long ago. "It's your eyes... you wouldn't happen to hail from Eyrinvale, would you?"</p><p>Anna shook her head, a little puzzled by Afraim's odd comment. "No, your grace. I hail from Marlogne," she said. "I'm quite certain our paths have never crossed until now."</p><p>"Ah, must be my memory playing tricks on me then," Afraim clapped his gauntleted hands together. "So, Anna, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival in my humble camp?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I have grim news."</p><p>For the next several minutes, Anna provided her report to King Afraim. As she told her news, Afraim furrowed his brows in thought, while his commanders muttered among themselves, pointing towards the map and making adjustments to their troop movements.</p><p>Afraim clasped his hands together behind his back as he paced back and forth. "A great host you say?"</p><p>"Ten thousand strong at least," Anna said. "The Knife Isles and all of Scorvige are emptied."</p><p>"It's not like them to attack a superior force. Did you see any leadership? Commanders?"</p><p>"Yes. From what I saw, one was a woman, with red hair, green eyes, and a scar on her face. Much like myself, in fact. The other was a man, wearing the colours of House Lysander."</p><p>Afraim leaned over the table on his fists, shaking his head. "Jarl Sigrun," he sighed. "I should have expected as much. The other whelp is probably Lord Hansel."</p><p>"Jarl Sigrun?" Anna asked. "I'm unfamiliar with her."</p><p>"She leads the Scorvish people. After murdering her own father and brother in a bid to secure power, she then fixed the election that made her Jarl. She is vicious and cunning. But this... even this is bold for her. That ambush upon the kingsroad, she must have been done so to harass your lines, gauge your forces, measure your strength. I don't imagine you defeated them, so much as they beat a strategic retreat. She has must have found a way to unite the clans if they threaten us in such numbers."</p><p>"What of this Lord Hansel?"</p><p>"A nobody. Youngest of thirteen other sons. Probably threw his lot in with the empire as a means to get ahead."</p><p>Anna nodded, then pointed out their movements on the map. "They are marching south," she looked up at Afraim. "They will be upon the Eyrinvalians by nightfall."</p><p>"Then we've no time to lose," Afraim rubbed his chin in thought, while his commanders looked to him for his response. "Eyrinvale calls for aid," he looked at Anna. "And Karina will answer. Muster the company!"</p><p>… … …</p><p>By nightfall, the dark clouds that hung low and fat earlier in the day had now moved in over the land. Rain fell in thick sheets, thunder boomed, and white arcs of lightning uncoiled across the sky as it became undone with an unending deluge. Still, Anna, along with King Afraim and his Knights rode onward through the darkness, spurred on by their mission. They had followed the ridgeline along the valley further south, maintaining the high ground as they rode hard for Duny-by-the-Sea.</p><p>Finally, at the mouth of the valley where it widened outwards, they came upon the scene of a battle unfolding before them.</p><p>The Eyrinvalian encampment was besieged from all sides, surrounded by woods that were teeming with Scorvish raiders who descended upon them like a landslide. Many parts of the camp were lit ablaze, casting out a long orange glow that burned bright against the bloody night. Evidently, Sigrun had ordered her forces to attack simultaneously from multiple angles, splitting up the forces of Eyrinvale and drawing them thin.</p><p>Discord and chaos were sown all amongst their ranks, and many soldiers and battlemages were mounting a desperate uncoordinated defence. At the center of the battle upon a central hill, Anna spotted blue sparks of icy energy being fired off.</p><p>It was Elsa, protected by her queensguard and councillors as they struggled to hold back the endless tide before them. With one hand, she was maintaining an icy barricade, while with the other, she was shooting out a continuous stream of ice, which froze several raiders solid. One particularly fast and evasive raider had managed to slip past their defences as he charged straight at Elsa.</p><p>However, she countered him by ducking beneath his attack, after which she trapped his arm against her side and channelled her magic through her hand and straight into his head, freezing it solid. Next, she shattered it completely and pushed away his headless corpse. Afterward, Elsa shifted her focus back to maintaining her defences, all while her protectors formed a tighter circle around her.</p><p>"They're surrounded," Anna said in shock. "Queen Elsa stands alone."</p><p>"Not alone," Afraim rode up to Anna's side, hefting his zweihander in his hands as he peered out of his plumed helmet. "Now is the hour! Knights of Karina! Oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all, to lord and land! Hyah!"</p><p>With that, the Karinians gave a mighty war cry that echoed out down the ridgeline and across the valley. At the sight of her queen, Anna felt protective instinct and righteous fury swell within her heart, filling her body with courage. She raised her own sword high in the air as well as she cried out for justice, for retribution, for Elsa.</p><p>Without waiting on Afraim's word, she urged Ulav on ahead and galloped down the ridge at a breakneck speed. Her single effort was then followed by the thundering of hooves on gravel that shook the earth. Lightning flashed across the sky and a lone ranger was lit up against the inky and wet blackness of the earth who carried with her the ferocity of the wolven storm.</p><p>The Karinian cavalry charge cascaded down the ridge and the raiders of Scorvige could not turn to meet their foes in time, taken by surprise as they were. Instantly, the flanks of their battle group folded beneath the massive wave as Anna, Afraim, and his knights collided into them with resounding shock and awe.</p><p>They cut a bloody swath through the raiders, carving a line through their ranks and opening up pockets which they filled with steel. The surprise offensive that the Scorvish launched had now collapsed as they had to contend with the unexpected reinforcements from Karina.</p><p>Anna swung her sword left and right at any raider she crossed paths with while Ulav trampled the ones in front beneath his strong hooves. Afraim held his zweihander out by the side, dragging the massive blade through the thick crowds of raiders, completely halving those that it struck. As they neared the central hill where Elsa and her councillors were pitching their final stand, the knights of Karina split their cavalry down the middle to clean up either side before circling around to finish off the stragglers.</p><p>In the meantime, Anna caught sight of Elsa and from where was now she could hear cheering, mixed with screaming over the chaos of battle. The Eyrinvalians fought with renewed bravery and coordination at the arrival of their allies and now the scales had tipped in their favour. The raiders were outnumbered two-to-one.</p><p>Once she came close enough to the hill, Anna leapt clear of her saddle and reversed her sword in her grip as she sprung through the air towards a lone raider. She plunged the full length of the blade into his back with the deadly momentum, then tucked into a roll after she fell on top of him and knocked him face down into the mud. As she landed right side up, she sprung to her feet and withdrew her sword in the same movement, conserving her velocity and running in a straight path towards Elsa.</p><p>In the corner of her eye, she spotted a club being swung at her head, so she ducked beneath the attack, spun on her feet, struck out with her sword and cut out the legs from beneath the attacking raider. Pressing onwards, Anna parried another incoming strike by raising her sword to block it, before placing her free hand against the blade as extra leverage to push the offending weapon away. She saw then that she was fighting against Lord Hansel, but he was no warrior by any means. He had likely never held a weapon in his hands until that same day.</p><p>Next, Anna maintained her grip on the blade and used the extra strength afforded by her two hands to run it through Hansel's neck. Following that, she pulled her sword free and flipped it around in her gloved hands so that she held it by the blade, then using the hilt like a blunt instrument, she delivered a swift and final blow across his face.</p><p>The first technique Anna had used was known as half-swording, in which the wielder held the weapon by the blade with their supporting hand – in the same fashion as one would hold the haft of a spear – to provide extra thrusting force. The second technique that involved using the hilt of a sword like a bludgeon was called a mordhau strike, which was best used against armoured opponents in situations when a blade could not cut nor pierce through.</p><p>Holding a sword by its blade may have seemed counterintuitive and dangerous to the wielder, but with gauntlets or gloves and a firm grasp, it could easily be done. Usage of such tactics was well recorded within training manuals and manuscripts throughout the history of Cydonia.</p><p>Anna was nearly there now but across the way, she spotted a familiar figure cutting down Eyrinvalian infantrymen with a rage to match her own. It was Sigrun, dual-wielding a pair of axes and blazing a singular warpath towards their common goal.</p><p>"Find the queen! Go!" Sigrun roared over the chaotic din as her men surged forward around her. "Find the queen!"</p><p>Much of the bulk of the raiders had now been run down by the knights of Karina, but there remained a considerable group of their numbers as they converged on Elsa's location. Despite the fact they were now fighting a losing battle, Sigrun and her zealous followers fought with increased tenacity in pursuit of their goal. Such was the way of the Scorvish, who celebrated glorious death in battle, valued strength of will, and respected those with indomitable spirits. They would fight to the bitter end, no matter the cost, so Anna would have to fight even harder.</p><p>Anna leapt over a burning tent, jumped on top of an overturned wagon, then kicked a raider in the face. She stabbed him in the chest once he was knocked to the ground, then pressed ahead with only the safety of Elsa as the top priority in her mind. Anna could see that Elsa had erected a hasty barricade of ice, which bought her and her allies some breathing room as the raiders were forced down a bottleneck to reach them.</p><p>Even so, Elsa's prolonged usage of her magic was extracting a heavy toll on her. Anna was only dozens of meters away now, but she could see that Elsa was bleeding, though not from any wounds she had sustained. Elsa's nose was leaking blood, her ears were leaking blood, and she even wept red tears from her eyes as she poured every last ounce of her energy into holding off the raiders with her magic.</p><p>Incensed and enraged, Anna turned her focus to the sole person responsible for this massacre. She found Sigrun a small distance away, walking leisurely up the hill. At that, Anna let loose a primal scream as she sprinted straight at her.</p><p>Sigrun turned in time only to be tackled by the midsection by Anna, who fell on top of her as they were both knocked to the ground. Anna then quickly rolled off Sigrun and backed away until she was standing in front of the icy barricade that Elsa was sheltered inside in.</p><p>"<em>Enough!</em>" Anna shouted at Sigrun. "Surrender! Your army is broken, you are surrounded! The fight is over!"</p><p>Sigrun growled as she pounded a fist against the mud, then rose to her feet. "Who are you to command me?!" she snarled, pointing an axe at Anna. "A ranger? I suffer no man nor woman. I bow to no king nor queen!"</p><p>Anna removed one of her gloves, then threw it on the ground between them. "You <em>will </em>suffer me."</p><p>"You challenge me?" Sigrun asked, her brows arched as a manic grin spread across her face.</p><p>It was then that Anna knew Sigrun would take the bait. If she could put an immediate end to the violence and bloodshed without further loss of life, she had to take the chance. In any cause, she had Sigrun's attention now, and a brief calm in the storm was now passing over them. Sounds of fighting died down as the last of Sigrun's army were finished off, while her remaining men paused their assault to watch on.</p><p>"Single combat," Anna bent down and retrieved an additional sword from a dead soldier. "Nobody else has to die... just one of us."</p><p>It was risky, and Anna knew it. But as she looked around at the score of dead soldiers around her, she knew that this was the better option. Trial by combat was a rarely used procedure, given that the infighting had ended between the four kingdoms long ago. But in the times of war that preceded the unification, entire battles could be avoided when commanders chose the path of honour and duelled it out between themselves. She had learned that from Royce.</p><p>Sigrun considered Anna's proposal, looking around at the destruction she had wrought. "Very well," she nodded slowly. "I accept your challenge, ranger."</p><p>Behind, Anna heard the distinctive crackle of ice crumbling apart before she was addressed by a shaky voice. Knowing who it was, she turned immediately.</p><p>"Anna?" Elsa asked, leaning on Royce for support. "Wh- what are you doing?" Her eyes were full of relief that Anna was alive, yet also there was an immeasurable amount of anxious worry.</p><p>"Ending this," Anna said firmly. "Whatever it takes."</p><p>Elsa frantically shook her head. "No... n- no, I... I- I forbid you. Stand down, Anna, that is my command."</p><p>"It's too late!" Sigrun yelled, stepping forward. "She has thrown the gauntlet, I have accepted. Honour and custom dictate it must be so. This is the way."</p><p>Elsa was breathing heavily and looked as if she was about to pass out. She looked desperately over to Royce, who only shook his head grimly. Elessin, Kulleveig, the queensguard, even the remaining raiders lowered their weapons in observance of what was to come next. Elsa looked back to Anna, pleading with her eyes, but there was now no other option.</p><p>"It's alright," Anna smiled thinly. "It's my duty," she turned back to face Sigrun to avoid the look of fear and pain that was on Elsa's face.</p><p>The calm in the storm passed as rain continued to pour down in fat and heavy drops. Fires burned into the night, and blood stained the mud.</p><p>Sigrun casually twirled her two axes around in her hands as she began to pace in a line. Anna cracked her neck, rolled her shoulders, and tensed her grip on her two swords.</p><p>Soon, the pair were prowling in a circle, glaring at each other. The respective cloaks they each wore made them appear like two vicious beasts sizing each other up. Thunder clapped, lightning flashed, and the only thing anyone could keep their eyes on was the wolf and the bear.</p><p>"What shall I call you, ranger?" Sigrun asked. "I will etch your name into the haft of my axe, so that I may remember your bravery, among the many other brave fools who dared challenge me."</p><p>"I am called Anna of the Dales, the Red Wolf," Anna replied. "When this fight is over, your men will stand down and depart these lands, never to return."</p><p>Sigrun laughed. "Cutting words from the Red Wolf. We will see if you are as sharp with those swords as you are with your tongue. But... yes, whatever the outcome we will uphold it. I expect much the same of Eyrinvale and Karina."</p><p>"Honour dictates it," Anna agreed.</p><p>With their short conversation concluded, no more words needed to be said. The rest of their negotiation would be conducted with action.</p><p>Sigrun attacked first, rushing towards Anna with her axes held high to bring them down in a chopping movement. Anna sidestepped the attack, then responded in kind with her own swords aimed at Sigrun's exposed back. Quicker than expected, Sigrun turned and blocked the incoming strike with her axes, locking them against Anna's swords while they glared into each other's eyes.</p><p>At a glance, Anna could see that dozens of names were carved into the wooden haft of the axes. Sigrun then grinned and headbutted Anna in the face, knocking her away.</p><p>Stumbling back, Anna shook her head to clear her vision just in time to block a double axe strike at her neck. Their weapons locked against each other once more and Anna acted first this time by driving her knee hard up into Sigrun's groin before shoving her away.</p><p>Sigrun grunted, then focused her pain into anger as she roared and chopped at Anna from two different directions with her axes. Anna dodged the first attack, then blocked the second one. However, Sigrun pressed the attack by loosening her grip on the handles of her axes until they slipped down where she held them beneath the head. She punched outward and struck Anna in the side with the top part of the axe head that was blunt, before turning around and throwing another bladed punch at Anna's face.</p><p>Anna was winded but ducked beneath the blow. She repositioned to Sigrun's exposed flank and struck out with one sword while swiping with the other. In response, Sigrun deftly maneuvered to deflect both attacks, then locked one of Anna's swords beneath her own axe heads. Twisting them to gain leverage, Sigrun then ripped the sword in Anna's left hand out of her grasp, leaving with only the sword in her right.</p><p>Anna made the mistake of looking away to her lost weapon, which was when an elbow struck her across the jaw and her legs were kicked out from beneath her, causing her to slip and fall on the muddy ground.</p><p>"Get up, Red Wolf," Sigrun paced back and forth, allowing Anna some breathing room as she toyed with her. "I won't let a patch of mud steal my glory. Get up!"</p><p>It was clear now that while Anna had trained her whole life with a bow, only most of it had been spent training with a sword. Sigrun on the other hand was a natural-born melee brawler and it was awfully obvious that she had spent her entire life fighting with her axes up close and personal. Since Anna didn't have her bow, she was forced to rely on everything that Declan had taught her about close combat.</p><p>Sigrun employed unorthodox tactics in a fight that would make most decent knights scoff. Anna, however, was no knight, so she decided to fight just as dirty.</p><p>Pushing herself to one knee, Anna took a moment to catch her breath before quickly gathering up a clump of mud which she threw into Sigrun's eyes. While she gasped and cursed in shock, Anna lunged forward and struck out with her sword, cutting Sigrun across the stomach. Even so, Sigrun had wiped her eyes clean in time and leapt back, lessening the depth of the blow she sustained so it was not as lethal as Anna had hoped.</p><p>"You cut me!" Sigrun scowled as she stumbled back, looking down at the cut. "I'll have your head for this!" she grinned with murderous glee.</p><p>Anna adjusted her guard to the schlüssel stance, holding her sword at chest height parallel to the ground, pointing it outwards while keeping the flat of the blade balanced against the crook of her left elbow. "How long are you going to make me wait?" she taunted.</p><p>As they came at each other once more, Anna pressed her advantage by lowering her body before driving her leading shoulder hard into Sigrun's stomach, exploiting the wound that was there. She followed up by half-swording a thrust attack, which Sigrun sidestepped. Anna pressed her offensive by adjusting her grip to use a mordhau strike, bashing Sigrun's arm and forcing her to drop one of her axes. Left with just the one, Anna kicked away the fallen axe and backstepped to dodge a retaliatory strike.</p><p>Sigrun chopped the ground in rage then threw an uppercut axe strike at Anna, who stepped back out of range then responded in kind with a flurry of strikes. The next little bit of the fight was spent rapidly trading blows with each other, pressing ahead to push the other back, before they repositioned and reversed direction. On and on this dance went, and Anna did what she could to keep Sigrun on her toes, but it was becoming clear now that she would tire first before the end.</p><p>At one point, Sigrun raised her axe high to strike downwards so Anna raised her sword to block it. However, Sigrun once again loosened her grip to bring the axe sliding down in her hand until she held it by the head. Anna had seen the feint too late and with her defences exposed, Sigrun sliced the outer part of Anna's thigh. Next, Sigrun spat in Anna's eye to blind her.</p><p>Recoiling only slightly, Anna growled hatefully and swung out blindly intending to take Sigrun's head off. However, Sigrun had counted on that so when Anna extended her arm, she easily caught hold of it and trapped it against her body. Closing the distance, Sigrun pivoted on her torso and feet, grabbed Anna with both hands, then threw her roughly to the ground.</p><p>Anna landed on her back, then raised her sword in time to block the axe strike aimed directly at her face. She then pushed it away and swiped at Sigrun's legs who stepped back in time to avoid it. With some breathing room, Anna rolled away and attempted to rise to her feet, but the pain from her thigh wound and slipperiness of the mud made her fall again.</p><p>Sigrun rushed at Anna and kicked her hard in the ribs, who cried out in pain and wheezed. She was kicked again and the wind was forced from her lungs, causing her to gasp in shock and cough as she clutched her ribs and shielded them. Driven to the limit, Anna desperately swung out with her sword, but Sigrun caught her arm, knelt by her side, then cruelly twisted it to the side, snapping it completely.</p><p>Anna screamed in pain as she let go of her sword and clutched her broken arm. Above, Sigrun dropped her axe and descended upon Anna, straddling her waist. She grabbed the collar of Anna's armour with one hand, while with the other, she pulled her fist back. Rapid blows rained down upon Anna's face as Sigrun repeatedly punched and beat her into the mud. Anna's face was relentlessly pounded. Her eye was blackened, her nose was bloodied, and her lip was cut open. Over the sound of her own beatdown, Anna could hear only one thing.</p><p>"She's going to kill her! Stop this, please!" Elsa begged, pulling on Royce.</p><p>Feeling strength and rage course through her body at the sound of Elsa's hysterical distress, Anna reached up with her left arm and grabbed hold of Sigrun's' face. With her searching fingers, she found one of her eyes then slowly pushed her thumb in, gouging it out. Sigrun screamed in shock and pain, then stopped punching Anna as she turned her head away and fell away from her.</p><p>Now free, Anna searched around for any weapon to use and found her sword lying a small distance away. She threw a glance backwards and found Sigrun down on her knees, clutching her eye socket as she screamed bloody murder. With only seconds to act, Anna crawled on her hands and knees towards her fallen sword but was roughly pulled back when her leg was seized by Sigrun. Afterward, Anna was flipped over onto her back and hoisted up by the shoulders as Sigrun lifted her to her feet.</p><p>"Stand, Red Wolf. On your feet," Sigrun panted, holding the axe up to Anna's eye level. "You fought hard and true... now die well," she pulled the axe back to deliver a final blow.</p><p>Anna stared at Sigrun standing before her, then tracked her gaze down to the exposed neck just within reach. In one last desperate bid, Anna reared her head back, bared her teeth like a wolf, then lunged forward and bit deep. Her mouth filled with hot and thick arterial blood and her senses were overwhelmed by the coppery taste of it. With that, she viciously chomped all the way down and ripped out Sigrun's throat.</p><p>Sigrun's remaining eye bulged in horror as she dropped the axe from her hand and fell to her knees. She clutched the gaping wound in her neck as she sputtered from the torrent of blood gushing out. Tried as she might to speak, she produced no sounds other than weak gurgles.</p><p>Standing above her, Anna spat out the chunk of flesh and the blood from her mouth, then watched as Sigrun fell on her back. Her desperate writhing slowed to spastic twitches as the life bled out from her body. Soon, she fell slack and still, and her remaining eye turned glassy and opaque.</p><p>Sigrun was now dead and Anna was the victor.</p><p>Spitting out the remaining pieces of meat, Anna wiped her mouth then collapsed to her knees in shock. As she looked around, the remaining Scorvish raiders turned to each other muttered among themselves before throwing their weapons down in surrender.</p><p>Now finished, Anna coughed and winced from the wounds she had sustained. Her face was beaten and bloodied, her right arm was broken, and her left thigh was bleeding heavily. Hot lances of pain shot up and down her entire body, and the last of her waning strength finally left her as she slumped back.</p><p>Before she struck the ground, she was caught by a familiar queen who had intercepted her fall. Elsa was there, cradling Anna's broken body in her arms as she wept, truly wept. The rain was still coming down, and the cold water drops that landed on Anna's face mixed with the hot teardrops that were streaming down Elsa's face.</p><p>Soon enough, Anna's vision turned murky, the blood draining from her leg had slowed down, and the pain that wracked her entire body now felt fuzzy and oddly warm. Like the last time Anna had saved Elsa, she once again slipped beneath the veil of consciousness as she blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Strange Bedfellows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Final count," Elessin approached Kulleveig, wiping her twin sabres clean with a rag. "Forty-two," she smirked triumphantly.</p><p>Kulleveig was sitting on a dead Scorvish raider, alternating between taking long drags from his pipe and making an 'o' shape with his mouth to blow out rings of smoke.</p><p>The battle was now over, as was the thunderstorm. The unified forces of Eyrinvale and Karina had prevailed over the Scorvish, thanks in large part to Anna, who had prevented any further loss of life by defeating Sigrun in single combat.</p><p>"Forty-two?" Kulleveig's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared elven lady."</p><p>Elessin's smirk vanished as her eyes flitted up to him, glowering as he spoke.</p><p>"I myself am sitting pretty on forty... <em>three</em>," Kulleveig enunciated his final kill tally of the night.</p><p>Just as he started to chuckle, Elessin whipped out one of her sabres and threw it between Kulleveig's legs, embedding itself in the body of the dead raider. "Forty-three," she grinned as she equalized their scores.</p><p>"He was already dead."</p><p>"He was twitching."</p><p>"Twitching?" Kulleveig gestured towards his hammer, which was sticking out from the raider's skull in a morbidly comedic fashion. "He was twitching because he's got my hammer embedded in his nervous system!" he emphasized his point by grabbing the haft of his warhammer, manipulating the hands of the corpse like a puppet.</p><p>Some way nearby, Elsa watched on anxiously as Anna's unconscious body was gently lifted onto a stretcher before being carried away by a team of healers. Even with Eyrinvale's healing mages being supplemented by additional ones from Karina, they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of wounded that they now had to deal with. Sigrun's surprise attack had been devastatingly effective, even despite Royce's best attempts to guard their flanks.</p><p>The raiders had simply appeared in virtually every direction at once, setting fires to the camp to sow discord and chaos, all while flooding out from the valley in numbers that surpassed their own. If it wasn't for the timely arrival of the Karinian cavalry, the Eyrinvalians would surely have been destroyed.</p><p>Elsa was tempted to accompany Anna to oversee her recovery, but she was on the verge of passing out herself. She had worn herself to the point of exhaustion and injury with her over usage of her magic. Additionally, she had a splitting headache that threatened to wash out the last of her dulled senses. Even so, she still had pressing matters to deal with, so she wiped her face clean with a rag, and got on with it.</p><p>"Queen Elsa," Royce greeted as he returned with a retinue of gold armoured Karinians. "May I present to you, King Afraim of Karina."</p><p>Elsa didn't look at him until the healers carrying Anna passed on from her sight. "King Afraim," she finally looked to the man and approached him. "I must thank you for your assistance. Without you, we surely would have perished. I do apologize for receiving your company in such a manner," she gestured vaguely to the battlefield around them.</p><p>Afraim smiled as he placed a fist over his chest and bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "No need, your grace. When I received word of what happened to you, as well as with the arrival of the empire, we set out from Karina straight away," he looked around. "I only wish we could have arrived sooner, or that we met under different circumstances."</p><p>"As well do I," Elsa sighed. "In any event, now that you're here, I imagine we've both much to do."</p><p>Afraim nodded in agreement. "That we do. Our healers have already been dedicated to tending to the wounded, and my company will continue to assist you in cleaning all this up," he said. "As for the rest of the Scorvish, the question remains on what to do with the prisoners. Many have already fled the battlefield, but some linger behind, unsure of what to do with themselves now that Sigrun is dead."</p><p>Elsa scowled, remembering the woman who had nearly killed Anna. "I care not what happens to them. Have them executed or exiled, as long as I never see their like again."</p><p>"We will deal with them, never fear," Afraim said. "But for now, I will leave you to your peace. I imagine it has been a long night for you. We shall speak more on the morrow. Until then, farewell, Queen Elsa."</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Yes, farewell, King Afraim. And thank you, again."</p><p>With that, Afraim and his entourage departed, leaving Elsa alone with Royce. They both stood there for some time, looking out at the senseless destruction that had been wrought upon them, and again, Elsa thought of Anna. As happy and thrilled and relieved beyond belief as Elsa was that she was alive, another part of her was actually quite cross with Anna, even furious, for needlessly and recklessly endangering her own life.</p><p>With the arrival of their reinforcements, the battle was all but won. Anna did not need to challenge Sigrun to trial by combat, and yet she had done so anyway. She could have simply left well enough alone, and the Scorvish would have been destroyed or driven off.</p><p><em>Why, Anna?</em> Elsa asked herself. <em>Why did you risk your life for me? Again? Why did you do that so carelessly, so callously?</em></p><p>As Elsa mentally berated Anna, she found herself becoming further incensed. The little gambit Anna had played could have ended with her death, and it nearly did. If she had died, honour and the customs of warfare dictated that the winner of the trial determined the conditions of their victory. So not only would Anna have been dead for no purpose, but it would have also resulted in the defeat of the Eyrinvalians. Elsa would have had to bend the knee to Sigrun. It was unclear why they had been attacked by the Scorvish on two separate occasions, but Elsa guessed that they were working in league with the empire.</p><p>
  <em>You disobeyed my command, you defied me... under what? The guise that you were simply doing your duty? Oh, Anna, if only you had just listened to me, you wouldn't be in the state that you are in now!</em>
</p><p>She continued to sulk and scowl until eventually, Elsa realized that the reason she was so upset by Anna's actions was because she cared about her. In fact, Elsa hadn't even known how deeply she cared for Anna until after she fell in the river and when the worst was feared.</p><p>When Elsa laid eyes upon Anna who had arrived with the Karinian cavalry, her heart had soared. When Elsa saw that Anna had thrown the gauntlet and challenged Sigrun to one-on-one combat, that excitement and relief had turned to fear and concern. When Elsa saw that Anna was clearly outmatched by Sigrun, she nearly intervened on her behalf.</p><p>
  <em>But you won. You won. You ended the battle with no further loss of life. You saved us... you saved me, again. With no regard for your own life, with not a care in the world for the injuries you sustained, you did so in my name, in my service... for me. Oh, Anna...</em>
</p><p>"Your grace," Royce spoke up, interrupting Elsa's thoughts. "Forgive me for saying so, but King Afraim is right. You've had a long night; you need to rest."</p><p>Elsa shook her head, coming back to reality. "Yes... yes, you're right, Ser Royce," she muttered tiredly. "Before I do though, I will see to Anna first."</p><p>"Indeed," Royce nodded understandingly. "That was a brave thing she did, reckless perhaps, but I suppose all brave people are," he smiled wanly. "The Red Wolf... she certainly lives up to the name now. The bards will sing songs about her for this," he chuckled, then extended his arm to Elsa. "In any case, allow me to accompany you to the triage tent."</p><p>Elsa accepted his arm, leaning on Royce for support, then together they made their way through the ruins of the camp, towards the triage center that had been hastily erected. Most of the dead were in the process of being gathered, and Eyrinvalians and Karinians alike passed by Elsa without a second glance, busy as they were. Like the day before, the ugly aftermaths of warfare were on full display before her, but she was now doing a better job of maintaining her composure.</p><p>Royce departed her company once they arrived as one of his officers was calling for his attention. Elsa entered the triage center, passing by rows and rows of wounded soldiers before she found Master Arno. He was kneeling by a man with a gaping wound in his torso, running his hands which were glowing with healing magic over it to close it up. Other healers were performing similar tasks all throughout the tent.</p><p>"Queen Elsa," Arno greeted without looking up from his task. "I'd rise and bow, but my hands are a bit full at the moment."</p><p>"It's alright," Elsa said. "I just came by to see Anna."</p><p>"Ah, yes. The intrepid ranger," Arno gestured with his head over to a cot where Anna was laying. "I've set her broken arm and bandaged the cut on her leg, but since her injuries are not as serious as some others, I gave her a healing potion. She will recover, but she will be confined to bed rest for some time. I must conserve my magic for only the most pressing cases, you see."</p><p>Elsa breathed in relief. "Don't worry, I understand," she noticed that Arno's nose had begun to bleed and his brow was beaded with sweat from the expenditure of his magic. "Just be careful not to wear yourself thin, Master Arno."</p><p>"I will, your grace," Arno wiped his nose clean with the back of his hand before quickly returning to his task. "Now, please excuse me, I need to ensure this one doesn't slip into shock."</p><p>Elsa said nothing else, then quietly left Arno to his business as she crossed over to Anna's location.</p><p>There, Elsa found Anna lying upon her back. Her right arm was in a sling, the fabric of the breeches around her left thigh had been cut away, with the pale skin of her leg just poking out from beneath the bandages it was wrapped in. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat, then tracked her gaze upwards to Anna's face. One of her eyes had swollen up nicely, but the blood had been wiped away. Still, her breathing steady and were it not for her current state, she would have appeared to be peacefully asleep.</p><p>Evidently, the healing potion she had been given had already stabilized her condition. Finding a nearby barrel to sit on, Elsa rolled it over next to Anna's cot then took a seat. Idly, she brushed some of Anna's red hair away from her face, then tenderly ran some fingers down her cheek, softly passing over her scars.</p><p>Elsa then remembered how Anna's fight with Sigrun had ended. She recalled the graphic image of how Anna had bitten into Sigrun's throat like a wolf, before tearing it out completely. She was shocked at such brutality but was not disgusted. It was clear to Elsa that Anna had thrown everything she had into that fight, and even then, she had nearly been killed. Elsa had some rather lofty and perhaps misguided conceptions of war from the books she had read, which often dressed up warriors and knights with descriptions that were overtly romanticized.</p><p>Her firsthand experiences with war and death showed that nothing in those stories were ever true and that ideas of fair fighting were simply moral guidelines that were thrown out in the heat and chaos of battle. Reality often had a tendency to be crushing and darker compared to fantasy.</p><p>The most important thing was that Anna had won and had survived, no matter the cost. Now, the least that Elsa could do was be by Anna's side, much like the last time her own life was saved by the very same person before her.</p><p>"Oh, Anna," Elsa sighed, looking down at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"</p><p>As if in response, Anna grunted in her sleep and rolled over onto her side, facing Elsa. Oddly comforted by her subconscious gesture, Elsa settled in as comfortably as she could next to Anna, then gently leaned over, resting her head by Anna's shoulder.</p><p>Tired and drained as Elsa was from the hectic events of the night, she fell quickly asleep.</p><p>… … …</p><p>The next morning, Elsa rose in the quiet dawn. The air and ground were still damp from the thunderstorm the night before, but the clouds had fully parted to reveal an empty canvas of blue across the sky, still waiting for its first brushstrokes.</p><p>She yawned and stretched, twisting and turning to work out the kink in her back that had formed overnight. It was then in mid-stretch that she spotted Anna wide awake, observing her with bright-eyed curiosity.</p><p>"Oh!" Elsa gasped in slight surprise when she made eye contact with Anna. "You're awake."</p><p>Anna smiled coyly as she tilted her head a bit to the side in amusement. "I'm a light sleeper, usually. Have to be in the wilds."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa made a higher pitched noise than was usual for her voice. "You've been up long?"</p><p>"A few hours."</p><p><em>She's been watching me sleep,</em> Elsa thought as the implicit message of Anna's response struck her. <em>Somehow, that doesn't bother me.</em></p><p>"I see," Elsa nodded, turning away to hide her cheeks which had turned pink. "Well, I'm certainly glad you're feeling better."</p><p>Anna was looking only slightly better. The bruise around one of her eyes had reduced in size and colour but still remained slightly puffy. The cut on her lip was closing, but agitation would cause it to open up again. The bones in her broken arm had been reset but would take time to fully heal, as it would for her leg. Despite it all, Anna was in quite a chipper mood that morning.</p><p>"I'm just glad that you're safe," Anna said softly. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Elsa looked at Anna, feeling surprised that she could consistently be so selfless. "Fine, I'm fine," she said quickly. "The day has only just begun, but I imagine I'll have quite a bit of work to deal with. Duny-by-the-Sea is now within reach, as is Prince Rivain. King Afraim and I shall journey there and then... I suppose we'll have to see what happens next."</p><p>She had every reason to be cautious with the prince, given how the Eyrinvalians had already been attacked twice by his allies in as many days. At the first ambush, their forces had only sustained minor losses, and at the second, they had suffered a greater blow against their strength by comparison. Without the timely arrival of the Karinians, Elsa actually doubted she could have made it out of that battle alive.</p><p>"Very well," Anna swung her legs out from her cot, intending to rise, though she winced in pain as she did. "Shall I accompany you?"</p><p>"What? No, you're injured, you need to rest," Elsa placed a firm hand on Anna's shoulder to keep her rooted in place.</p><p>"Elsa, I'm fine, I've lived through worse," Anna huffed, clutching her ribs where she had been kicked.</p><p>"No," Elsa repeated more firmly, now getting irritated with Anna's persistent stubbornness. "Master Arno has given you a healing potion, you need to rest while your body recovers."</p><p>Anna sighed unhappily. "It's my duty. Please, I can scout the way ahead, to make sure no further ambushes await you. It was my fault we were taken by surprise on the kingsroad, I failed you and I need to make amends," she tried to stand once more.</p><p>"I said no, Anna! Forget about your bloody duty and listen to what I'm telling you!" Elsa exclaimed. "I suffered your insubordination once already. I ordered you to stand down and you... you disobeyed me, you defied my command, and you risked your life anyways, and look what it cost you! You nearly died, and what would have happened if you did?"</p><p>Anna flinched and shrunk in on herself from the reprimand, avoiding eye contact with Elsa.</p><p>"If Sigrun had killed you, that w- would have... I couldn't take-" Elsa choked on her words there, then blinked hard, kept her eyes shut for several seconds as she regained her composure before she opened them to look at Anna. "It was needless and reckless, and... and-" she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why? The battle was won, the Karinians would have swept up the remaining Scorvish in short order, and you could have left well enough alone. And yet, you leapt to my aid without a second thought for yourself, why did you do that?"</p><p>As she finished off her tirade, Elsa felt angry again but she wasn't sure what to direct at; herself or Anna. She never rambled or lost her composure like that before.</p><p>It was clear enough to see that Anna was completely at a loss for words, unexpected as Elsa's outburst had been. Shame and regret were deeply etched into Anna's features, but Elsa saw genuine hurt written into her face as well. That made Elsa's anger cool off completely, and she now wished she hadn't been so cross with Anna.</p><p>"I'm sorry, your grace," Anna used Elsa's formal mode of address, which made her next words sting even worse. "I- I was... I was only trying to protect you."</p><p>Elsa sighed, now more upset with herself as she took her seat next to Anna once more. "No... no, I'm sorry," she said softly. "Forgive me, please, Anna. I- it's... it's just that I feared the worst when I... when we lost you on the kingsroad," she corrected herself, hoping that the verbal distance she was putting between herself and Anna would lessen her feelings for her. "We looked everywhere for you, I had search parties sent out after you, and when we could not find you I- I-" she trailed off.</p><p>Anna looked as if she were about to say something when she thought better of it and remained silent. She wore multiple masks of different conflicting emotions all at once. One moment she appeared to be happy and flattered, and in the next, she appeared to be worried and pensive.</p><p>"When I saw you again, riding before the Karinian cavalry to rescue us, I was relieved beyond measure. But then you challenged Sigrun to single combat, and then I watched as you were nearly killed and that-" Elsa choked up at the awful memory, making her lose control of the next words that tumbled out her mouth. "Just... damn it, Anna, can't you see that I care about you? Do you have any idea how afraid I was for you? I thought I lost you once, and then again, and if that happened it would... it would break my heart," she looked away and covered her eyes with her hand, to hide the fact that they had now turned glassy from tears.</p><p>Anna said nothing for a long time, and when Elsa finally found the courage to look upon her again, what she saw next nearly unwound her completely. Anna's eyes were round and filled with intense care and devotion. Yet, beneath it all was recognition of her own actions and the impacts they had on Elsa. Slightly lower, Anna was chewing her lip in consternation which proved to be quite distracting to Elsa in the sense that an intrusive impulse had entered her mind, which she barely managed to control.</p><p>Elsa couldn't stand the sight of them any longer, for fear that she would be tempted into doing something truly unqueenly, so she quickly stood and turned away from Anna. "So," she cleared her throat. "You will remain on bed rest until you have fully recovered. In the meantime, while I tend to this business with Prince Rivain, you are to stay here until the business is concluded," she finally looked back at Anna, trying to appear stern and unmoving. "Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes," Anna nodded quickly, her eyes still filled with tenderness and softness. "As my queen commands."</p><p>Elsa felt her breath catch in her throat and a sudden tightness in her chest as she nearly came undone. Just as quickly, the sudden feeling passed and settled into a comforting warmth in her heart. Without even meaning to, Anna still had a profound effect on Elsa. Even those four words alone were enough for her to nearly lose control.</p><p>"Good," Elsa said. "Well then, I... I suppose I should be getting on," she turned away, meaning to make a quick exit but something had stalled her. "Um," she fidgeted with her hands and turned back to face Anna. "Feel better, Anna."</p><p>For the second time that morning, a tentative smile crept across Anna's face and lingered there as she looked after her queen. Elsa felt her lips curl upwards in a similar fashion, then before she ran back to Anna, she swallowed a lump in her throat, and made her way out of the triage center.</p><p>As she stepped outside, Elsa shut her eyes and basked in the warmth of the rising sun. The air was perfumed ever so slightly by the scent of salty sea spray, and when she opened her eyes again, she could see that past the edge of the encampment, Duny-by-the-Sea lay waiting within a day's ride.</p><p>After eating a quick breakfast, Elsa donned a fresh set of clothing from her tent, then set out to begin her day. She found her councillors and their Karinian allies gathered inside of a large command tent, where they were currently having a heated debate on whether they should wait for the additional reinforcements, or if they should proceed without them.</p><p>"Prince Rivain has given us a fortnight to answer his call, or else he will march upon our lands," Royce said. "That was over a week ago, and the summer storms continue to delay the Zafeiri fleet. We cannot wait upon them any longer."</p><p>Afraim crossed his arms and scoffed. "And why should he set out the conditions for the negotiations?" he asked. "We beat that half-pint elf back to his homeland once before, we can do it again," he glanced up at Elessin and shrugged apologetically. "I mean no offence to the elven people, my lady. Just him specifically."</p><p>"None taken," Elessin said amicably.</p><p>Elsa stepped inside the tent and as she did everyone inside acknowledged her presence with a bow or a polite nod. "What of the lancers from Fordham? Has King Torrend committed any of his forces to our cause?"</p><p>"I'm afraid they'll take even longer to reach us, crossing over the Catagan pass as they are," Royce answered. "It seems that we have to face Rivain with only half of our total strength."</p><p>"Which has proven effective so far," Afraim said. "If the prince and Sigrun were working in league, then we've already struck a decisive blow against two of his allies. We can remove the Scorvish and House Lysander from the equation," he knocked off a few miniature army figures from the map.</p><p>"Then we better get underway while the day is still young," Elsa said, then looked to Afraim. "Will you ride with us?"</p><p>Afraim nodded. "Of course," he said. "Let the banners of Karina and Eyrinvale fly alongside each once more. The sight of that alone ought to make this prince shit himself out of sheer horror," he chuckled.</p><p>… … …</p><p>An hour later, the combined army groups were heading towards Duny-by-the-Sea. The leaders of each respective kingdom were all riding atop horseback, the only exception of which was Kulleveig, who sat in the saddle behind Elessin as she steered the horse since he was far too clumsy in doing so on his own.</p><p>In advance of their arrival, a scouting party of mounted knights had been sent ahead to clear the path, while a reinforced company of soldiers and archers accompanied the main party. Additionally, they had left behind a contingent of soldiers to guard the triage camp, where the wounded from last night's battle – Anna included – had been left. They were travelling in force, and they took every precaution since they had now learned their lesson from the prior two engagements. Nothing would take them by surprise this time.</p><p>The day was bright, and the skies were clear, but despite the cheery atmosphere, the temperature was notably cooler than usual for that time of summer. As they travelled down a road that wrapped itself along the coastline, waves broke upon the shore, seabirds chirped in flight, and the salty air was tossed about on a gentle breeze. As they rounded a bend in the road, Duny-by-the-Sea came into view.</p><p>It was an ancient fortress, built long before the war of unification which showed in how it was now only a shadow of its former glory. Even so, the location remained as an integral thoroughfare for naval traffic and as such, it was a highly strategic location. Ordinarily, Lord Vance of House Rook presided over the fort, but at the moment, only the banners of the imperial sun were being flown.</p><p>"I'll be damned," Afraim growled. "Already set up shop, didn't he? On Karinian soil no less. Hmph. Up-jumped little fucker."</p><p>Royce pointed out a blockade of warships on the water. "And there's our navy," he said. "As are the elves," he pointed towards another blockade of ships that faced off against the first. "Odd. They haven't engaged each other yet."</p><p>"Aye," Kulleveig said. "I ordered our fleet to maintain a defensive perimeter around the fortress, and from the look of it, the elves have the same idea as well. Hmph," he made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I don't like the look of it one damn bit."</p><p>Elsa looked over to Afraim. "Your grace, I must admit I'm still new to the strategies of war, what would you propose we do once we arrive at Duny-by-the-Sea?"</p><p>Afraim frowned in thought. "The fortress is sturdy, with thick walls and towers, but it is only accessible by a single bridge that spans the inlet on its northern side, or through its port on the southern side," he explained. "I suggest we position our army group on the northern shoreline. With your fleet positioned to the south, as well as the imminent arrival of the Zafeiri fleet, he'll be cut off from both sides. When that prince looks out over the walls, he'll see an army at his gates. The very same one that defeated him once before."</p><p>"We certainly have the manpower and the supplies to conduct a protracted siege," Royce said. "With the arrival of our allies, we could easily storm the fortress, but just as easily, we could simply starve him out. Though, that could take weeks, if not, months."</p><p>"I'd like to avoid another fight, if at all possible," Elsa said. "Perhaps we could send an envoy to inform Prince Rivain that he has only once chance to lay down arms peacefully and treat with us as he requested. I still do not understand why he would have attacked us if he came to broker some kind of deal."</p><p>"To lure us into a trap, I imagine," Elessin said. "Though I agree. We should find out what he wants first before we lay siege if it comes to that. The prince's interests are the empire's interests, and I sense there is more to this situation than we know right now. If we dispatch of Rivain, we risk incurring the wrath of the emperor."</p><p>Afraim looked back in shock. "You want us to lay down a welcome mat and treat with Rivain, outside of a fortress that is ordinarily under Karinian rule? He's already attacked you twice, what makes you think he would be amenable to reason?"</p><p>"Lady Elessin speaks sensibly," Kulleveig chimed in. "If I know anything about elves, it's that they can be a vindictive lot with long memories," he grumbled, then patted Elessin's shoulder reassuringly. "No offence, master elf."</p><p>Elessin shrugged affably. "None taken," she smiled.</p><p>"Very well," Afraim sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Gods, it's been years since we've had a good siege."</p><p>… … …</p><p>By the afternoon, they had arrived upon the northern shoreline on the opposite side of the inlet from Duny-by-the-Sea, and currently, the combined Eyrinvalian and Karinian army group was digging in, posturing for a siege. Tents were set up within perimeter defences, and siege weapons were currently being built. Across the way, the banners of the imperial sun fluttered in the wind above the walls on the fortress and if one squinted, they could make out elven sentries peering out from atop the ramparts.</p><p>"Have the lads start digging perimeter trenches, set stake lines every hundred yards," Afraim ordered to one of his infantry commanders. "And work double-time on those siege towers and trebuchets," he turned back to face Elsa. "If it comes to blows, we'll be ready."</p><p>They were both standing on a hill, overlooking the preparations, while in a large tent some distance away, their councillors were making plans and discussing possible battle strategies.</p><p>"<em>If</em> it comes to blows," Elsa repeated. "Which we will try to avoid as much as we can. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that the last thing we want is another war with the empire."</p><p>"Hmph," Afraim crossed his arms. "Nothing like a good war to bring folk together. Before the unification, your father and I were always at each other's throats. Look at us now. Did he ever tell you about time I beat him in a joust?"</p><p>"No, though I heard that joust ended in a draw."</p><p>"A draw? Ha! He didn't tell you because I won."</p><p>Elsa looked curiously at the man who had once been Ragnar's bitter rival. "You knew my father well?"</p><p>"As well as I could, given our history," Afraim nodded. "He was a cunning warrior, with a stout heart. Stubborn, yes. Reckless, absolutely. A royal pain in my arse? By the gods, he was the worst, but... he was brave," he looked at Elsa. "I see much of him in you."</p><p>"You mean to call me stubborn, reckless, and a royal pain in your arse?"</p><p>"Your words, your grace. Not mine."</p><p>They both shared a laugh and a comfortable silence settled over the pair. In a strange way, men like Afraim had known Ragnar longer and better than Elsa ever had. There was the man Elsa knew who was a kind father and an attentive husband. Then, there was the man Elsa didn't know, the one who had gone to war, and who had returned a changed person. They were completely different people, and yet, still the same.</p><p>As Elsa mulled over that line of thought, a horn sounded out, splitting her focus and demanding her attention on a column of elven soldiers that was crossing the bridge and approaching the army group. Leading them was a tall elf, with long blonde hair, sharp gray eyes, a sneering countenance, and was covered from the neck down in matte black armour that bore the emblem of the imperial sun.</p><p>At the foot of the bridge, Eyrinvalian and Karinian soldiers formed a line to bar their passage. Nearby, archers pulled back their bowstrings and kept their arrows nocked and ready.</p><p>"And what's this?" Afraim muttered. "What are they playing at?"</p><p>"It appears they have come to greet us," Elsa said.</p><p>Together, they both made their way down the hill and towards the foot of the bridge where the elves had stopped and formed a similar line around their commander. Royce, Elessin, and Kulleveig had already arrived to meet with the elven party as they stood side by side, with their allied soldiers a short distance behind them.</p><p>The elven leader broke ahead of his own escort to meet with the trio in the middle. From what could be heard, they were having a tense standoff with the elven commander.</p><p>"Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" the commander asked. "What business do a man, an elf, and a dwarf have with meeting me? Speak quickly!"</p><p>Before either Royce or Elessin could respond, Kulleveig spoke up first. "Give me your name, elf, and I will give you mine," he said.</p><p>The commander narrowed his brows and took a threatening step forward. "I would cut off your head... <em>dwarf</em>, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he loomed over Kulleveig.</p><p>Quick as lightning, Elessin unsheathed one of her sabres, lunged forward, and placed the edge of the blade against the commander's throat. "You would die before your stroke fell," she hissed.</p><p>In response, the elven soldiers assumed a battle stance as they readied their weapons. On the other side, the Eyrinvalians and Karinians did the same. It was at that time that Elsa and Afraim arrived on the scene, parting the sea of their allied soldiers before them as they made their way through.</p><p>Sensing the tension and wishing to avoid bloodshed, Elsa stepped in between Elessin and the commander and gently pushed her arm down, urging for peace. Elessin locked eyes with Elsa, then acquiesced as she lowered her weapon and stood back, returning her glare to the commander for threatening Kulleveig.</p><p>Meanwhile, the commander looked indignant as he returned the intensity of the stare, then rolled his head to the side to crack his neck. "<em>Ghatt'vern</em>," he muttered in elvish.</p><p>It was an insult that translated to turncoat or traitor in the common tongue.</p><p>With the situation slightly less tense than before, Elsa spoke up. "I am Queen Elsa of Eyrinvale, the one your prince requested the company of," she gestured to Afraim. "And this is King Afraim of Karina, though I suspect you already know of him."</p><p>The commander considered that for a moment, then acknowledged Elsa with a nod. "I am Paladin Gehyris, first sword to his imperial majesty, Vickarion an Carwynn, the white flame of Thamorlane," he said.</p><p>"Very well, Paladin Gehyris," Afraim stepped forward, meeting him eye to eye. "Why has the empire come here and trespassed upon my land? Why have you raised arms against us? Your very presence here violates the terms of the armistice we set out, and that act is tantamount to war."</p><p>"I assure you, we are not here for conquest, but just the same, given our past, we needed to take the necessary precautions," Gehyris explained. "We would not be here otherwise, but extraordinary circumstances have compelled our return to Cydonia."</p><p>That explanation only seemed to aggravate Afraim. "And yet, your prince has already drawn first blood in attacking us," he countered. "Now what? He sends the Scorvish to do his dirty work, and when that fails, he sends out his lapdog to treat with us while he cowers behind a wall? What say you to that!"</p><p>Gehyris's features hardened as he took a step forward and came face to face with Afraim. "We have not come to treat with a drunken, whore-mongering king like you," he said. "We've come to treat with the ice queen."</p><p>Once more, tension filled the air as the soldiers around them gripped their weapons more firmly, itching for a fight. Once more, Elsa had to cool down their tempers by stepping in between Gehyris and Afraim.</p><p>Elsa put her foot down, creating a small burst of ice at her feet which worked in distracting everyone. "If you would but think for a moment, and let your blood cool, instead of acting recklessly without thought or reason, we could all walk away from this with our lives intact," she looked to Gehyris. "What circumstances do you speak of, and what does it have to do with me?"</p><p>Gehyris tore his gaze away from Afraim, then regarded Elsa more calmly. "If you wish to learn of that, you must meet with his royal highness, Prince Rivain," he said. "He has extended an invitation to you and requests the pleasure of your company. Yours alone," he looked back at Afraim.</p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Afraim growled. "This is my land, if that bastard wants to negotiate, it will be on our terms! Why are we even still wasting breath with this sycophant?"</p><p>As Afraim and Gehyris began to argue once more, Elsa tuned them out as she frowned in thought, ruminating over what she had just been informed of. The headache she had been nursing since yesterday was returning with a vengeance, and as tempted as she was to just dispense with the niceties and blast the elven party over the bridge and into the inlet, she knew she had to maintain a level composure.</p><p>A slip-up now could result in a war with the empire. Though Eyrinvale and Karina had the means to beat them now on their own soil, they would not last against an enraged emperor who commanded an entire continent if he decided to mount a massive invasion force. The peace that had been secured with the unification existed because of a formal armistice that had been signed between the kingdoms of Cydonia and Thamorlane, but that wasn't necessarily the end of the war, it was just an agreement to put their hostilities on hold.</p><p>"Guard your tongue," Gehryis snapped at Afraim. "Speak ill of his majesty again, and I will relieve you of its burden."</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Afraim said tauntingly. "By all means, draw your sword, paladin. Let us end this feud once and for all through trial by combat!"</p><p>At the mention of that, images of the last trial flashed through Elsa's mind, and she saw Anna before her, beaten, bloodied, and bruised.</p><p>"Enough!" Elsa shouted, using her hands to shoot out a jet of ice that burst between Afraim and Gehyris, driving them apart.</p><p>The soldiers, both foreign and allied alike, recoiled from shock and surprise at the display of Elsa's powers. Gehyris looked down at the ground, then at Elsa in curiosity, while Afraim brushed some loose particles of ice off his armour. Behind them, Royce, Elessin, and Kulleveig appeared nonplussed, given how they had seen Elsa's powers plenty of times before.</p><p>"Paladin Gehyris," Elsa split the silence and plastered on a pleasant, but fake smile. "You've given us much to consider, so now we must discuss the matter among ourselves. Inform Prince Rivain that we will have an answer for him by nightfall. We will reconvene then."</p><p>Gehryis squinted at Elsa, then he looked at Afraim, then back to Elsa. "Very well," he nodded. "Nightfall it is. We expect a prompt response."</p><p>With that, he turned around and split the wall of elven infantry before him as he walked the length of the bridge back to the castle. Slowly, his escort remained on guard, facing off with the Cydonians until they too, departed in short order.</p><p>Once they were gone, Elsa relaxed and turned, only to find a fuming king standing before her.</p><p>"Why did you do that?!" Afraim demanded. "I could have beaten that elven twat with both hands tied behind my back, and we could have put an end to this farcical charade! If you had listened to me-"</p><p>"With respect, your grace," Elsa cut him off. "I don't need your permission. I am a queen."</p><p>Afraim's anger deflated somewhat as he arched an eyebrow and regarded Elsa with renewed intrigue.</p><p>"Now we came here, knowing that we were a hair's breadth away from a spear being thrust into our hearts, or an arrow flying into our throats," Elsa continued. "When I first called the banners, I admit, I wasn't sure that anybody would come to honour an arrangement that was made long ago and that which has never been tested since. I put my trust in you," she gestured to Afraim. "A stranger, whom I have never met before, that you would honour the pact that you and my father made because I knew it was the best chance for my people, for <em>all </em>our people. Now, I'm asking you... to trust in me, a stranger, when I say that this situation is far more complicated than you realize."</p><p>Afraim glared at Elsa a few moments longer, clenching his jaw. "You truly are Ragnar's daughter," he muttered. "Now what, pray tell, are the complications in this situation?"</p><p>Elsa glanced over to her councillors, then back to Afraim as her face tightened up in consternation. "Your grace, do you know of the Children of the Frost?"</p><p>… … …</p><p>"The Children of the Frost... necromancy... the dead walking the earth again... and a blight that threatens to bury all of Cydonia beneath an eternal winter," Afraim sighed, shook his head, then turned back to face Elsa. "And now, the empire knocking at our door. Can this get any worse?"</p><p>"Worse still, I'm afraid," Elsa said, gesturing to the map of Thamorlane. "Ziio tells me that it was an ancient elven sorcerer, named Morag Val, who stole the heart of winter. You understand now, why we cannot afford to act rashly."</p><p>"I do. But, why steal the heart in the first place?"</p><p>"That, we do not yet know. Whatever the heart is, and wherever it is, it must be why Prince Rivain is here. In a missive he sent to me, he said that he wanted to reclaim what was rightfully his. I assume he meant the heart of winter."</p><p>Elsa and the others had been gathered inside of the main tent of the army camp for some time now, briefing Afraim on everything that had been developing so far in the north. He initially scoffed and thought of it as a joke, but when Royce supported the story, he started to change his tune. At a certain point, Afraim even had to admit that the summer season, which was always hot and blazing in Karina, had been unusually cool.</p><p>"Gods be damned," Afraim muttered, leaning over the table on his fists. "And you still want to head in there by yourself?"</p><p>Elsa nodded firmly. "I have to try," she said. "Paladin Gehyris said that they are not here as conquerors, which means they must need something from us. From me. If I can broker some kind of deal, an arrangement, we can avoid bloodshed."</p><p>"And if it is a trap?" Afraim asked. "If the prince tries to force you into something, what then?"</p><p>Elsa casually formed a dagger of ice in her hand, which she flourished in her grip expertly. "He is more than welcome to try," she said. "And I will also have you all... and a very large army to lay siege to the fortress if anything should occur."</p><p>"We may yet have a use for those trebuchets after all," Afraim rubbed his jaw in thought. "But heed that I do not like this at all. Not one bit."</p><p>"Nor do I," Royce added, restlessly fiddling with the hilt of his sword. "Who knows what they could be planning?"</p><p>"And how do you suppose I feel about the matter?" Elsa examined the dagger in her hands, then let it vanish. "Prince Rivain has requested my company alone. For all I know, he could be asking for my hand in marriage. In any event, give me until sunrise before storming the fort," she reiterated that important point then turned to her spy master. "Lady Elessin, since Prince Rivain appears to be playing host to me, what should I expect from an imperial welcome?"</p><p>"Don't expect to be treated warmly," Elessin said. "Elves can be a proud folk, rulers especially. They don't take insults to their character lightly, nor do they gladly suffer fools. Still, they will be fair to you, so long as you are fair to them. They adhere to custom, even in Thamorlane. Guest right and the law of hospitality is held sacred there, as it is here. Eat and drink beneath the prince's roof and no harm will come to you for the duration of your stay," she explained.</p><p>"It's an odd fate that led us here, that I have to break bread with Prince Rivain," Elsa muttered. "Anything more I should know?"</p><p>"Above all else, they respect strength of will and firmness of conviction. If you stand true to your position and do not balk, the prince will honour that," Elessin said.</p><p>Kulleveig nudged Elessin with his elbow. "You speak as if you aren't one of them, master elf."</p><p>"I am not," Elessin turned to face him. "I speak about elves of Thamorlane. I am <em>from</em> Thamorlane, but I am not <em>of</em> Thamorlane. In my experience, Cydonian elves are far more open-minded and tolerant."</p><p>"You know, you never did tell me why you left your homeland," Kulleveig said.</p><p>Elessin smirked. "One day, master dwarf, I may tell you."</p><p>"That settles it then," Elsa said, turning her gaze out the tent and towards the fortress. "If there's nothing further to discuss, I'd like to deal with this as soon as possible."</p><p>"Aye, we'll be ready to move at the first sign of trouble," Afraim said, slapping Royce on the shoulder. "That is if this tired old fucker can still keep up that is," he laughed. "It'll be just like when we broke the siege of the Aerie, except now we may be the ones doing the sieging."</p><p>Royce shook his head. "You and I remember the Aerie very differently."</p><p>With that, Elsa turned around and started making her way out of the encampment and towards the bridge. She was accompanied by her queensguard, and when they arrived at the foot of the bridge, she ordered them to remain behind. Alone, Elsa made her way across the bridge in the orange light of the fading day.</p><p>Behind, she could feel the eyes of her own soldiers on her back, watching her carefully as they assumed an offensive position ready for combat at the first sign of danger. In front of her, she could see the elven sentries that manned the walls staring at her intently as she made her approach.</p><p>Once Elsa arrived at the gate, she waited there only a moment before they split down the middle and opened before her. Paladin Gehyris was there on the other side, similarly unaccompanied by an escort as he greeted Elsa.</p><p>"Here I am," Elsa said coolly. "Take me to him."</p><p>Gehyris nodded once, then stepped aside as he gestured to Elsa for her to pass through. "Come along then."</p><p>Elsa walked past the threshold of the gate and once she was on the other side, she stole a quick glance over her shoulder to her allies just before the gates closed once more. Gehyris walked ahead of Elsa and she followed alongside him. Now that she was alone in enemy territory, that ironically should have been allied, she began to feel a little anxious.</p><p>They were walking through an expansive courtyard, and everywhere she looked, she could see elven soldiers eyeing her cautiously, keeping steady hands on their weapons. She assumed it was because that word had already spread of her powers.</p><p>"Your men seem nervous," Elsa said quietly to Gehyris.</p><p>"I imagine some of them are," Gehyris admitted. "They've never seen a cryomancer like you before."</p><p><em>Remember to breathe, focus, and control</em>, Elsa reminded herself in her head. <em>Remember what Elessin said about guest right and the law of hospitality. As long as I eat and drink here, no harm will come to me.</em></p><p>"In any event, they are just being cautious," Gehyris continued. "After that debacle earlier today on the bridge, I'm sure you understand."</p><p>Elsa took a deep breath, then focused her attention on the stone keep looming before them as they approached it. There, they began to ascend a wide staircase and above, she spotted more banners of the imperial sun hanging from the walls where the banners of House Rook should normally have been.</p><p>"What became of Lord Vance?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"If you are asking that to determine how we occupied the fortress, Lord Vance surrendered it to us. He and his family are quite alive and well. They are being temporarily held on the Knife Isles," Gehyris replied. "And I assure you, his land will be returned to him as soon as we depart."</p><p>"So, you're using them as hostages."</p><p>"If you see it that way. We have no intention of harming them."</p><p>"Then why did you have the Scorvish attack us on the kingsroad?" Elsa asked. "Why try and have me kidnapped?"</p><p>Gehyris looked to the side at Elsa. "That's the second time an attack by the Scorvish has been mentioned, yet no such order was given," he said. "As for your second question, that you will have to ask Prince Rivain. My role is to simply safeguard the imperial family. I have no part in their politics."</p><p>Elsa looked incredulous. "How can you claim ignorance when the blood of my country folk has already been spilt on your account?" she demanded. "You say you are not here as conquerors, and yet, everything we have observed so far indicates otherwise. Tell me, what is the empire's business here, if not for war? Because I am finding your position increasingly hard to believe."</p><p>"I understand. You have every reason to doubt our intentions. But, as I have said, circumstances have changed."</p><p>"What circumstances? All the words you have given so far have been empty and meaningless."</p><p>"You will know, soon enough," Gehyris said as they came upon a set of double doors which he laid his hand flat against. "He is waiting," he pushed the doors open for Elsa and gestured her through.</p><p>Afterward, Elsa continued to follow alongside Gehyris as he led her through a series of wide hallways, past an open-air garden located within the keep, and up a spiral staircase towards the entry to a large and round chamber. There, six elven honour guards stood before the doorway. They all clicked their heels together and tapped their spears on the ground in unison as Elsa and Gehyris approached. Gehyris led Elsa past them and right up to the door, which he opened to usher her in.</p><p>The chamber they were in now was located inside of a circular tower that overlooked the sea. It was decorated with tall bookshelves, a bearskin rug, and a roaring hearth that bathed the room in warm light. At the far end was a large desk, set before a tall window that looked out to sea.</p><p>An elf stood there with his back turned to Elsa, looking out the window. He was dressed in elegant black and red armour that consisted of layered plates of metal, accentuated by a long sash that was draped over his torso and one of his shoulders. On his back, he wore a similar cape which stretched all the way to the ground that fluttered loosely from the slight breeze coming in from the window.</p><p>This was Prince Rivain.</p><p>Gehyris gave a curt bow to the prince, then nodded to Elsa as he exited the room, closing the door shut and leaving her standing alone with Rivain. For a long moment, Elsa simply stood there, unsure of what to expect, much less even what to say.</p><p>"Salt," Rivain split the silence with that one word alone.</p><p>His voice was deep and almost like a crackling glacier. Just like the voice of Morag Val when Elsa heard him speak in the scrying glass.</p><p>Elsa blinked in surprise, then took a few steps forward. "Pardon?" she asked, a little put off by Rivain's odd way of starting a conversation.</p><p>"Salt" Rivain repeated. "The moisture and the salty air by the sea. It corrodes steel, turns iron to rust, eats and chips away at everything," he turned to Elsa, revealing his appearance. "Weapons and equipment require constant maintenance, doubly so when the very air is abrasive. Swords and armour could be rendered useless by corrosion, crippling fighting capacity, delaying troop movements for repairs, disrupting supply lines for requisitions."</p><p>Rivain had long jet-black hair, icy blue eyes, pale complexion, and a pointed chin. He was tall, even taller than Gehyris and when he moved, he did so with a sort of cat-like languidness that suggested he could spring into action and pounce at any moment he wanted.</p><p>"Does it bring back unpleasant memories from Pyke Basin?" Elsa asked, deciding to play Rivain's little game. "There, the scent of sea spray could not have been so stinging as the stench of bitter defeat. Do you blame the salt for that loss?"</p><p>The corner of Rivain's lip curled upwards slightly. "You did not bow," he said, changing the subject to keep Elsa on her toes. "Why is that?"</p><p>Elsa crossed her arms. "You are a foreigner to these lands. Regardless of your rank, if anyone is to bow, you should be bowing to me."</p><p>"As are you. We stand upon Karinian soil."</p><p>"Indeed. Then it is futile to exchange mundane pleasantries between us, now isn't it?"</p><p>Rivain's lip curled even higher as he smiled slightly. "Sit," he gestured towards a chair in front of the desk. "We have much to discuss."</p><p>"I will stand," Elsa said. "My feet are not so sore from that walk across the bridge that I need to rest them just yet. I am, however, feeling thirsty and a bit peckish. Magic is physically demanding, you see, so if I may trouble you for something to eat and drink."</p><p>Already having anticipated that Elsa would invoke the law of hospitality, Rivain gestured towards a plate of food and drink set on a small end table nearby the hearth that was already placed there for that exact purpose. "Of course," he said. "Eat and drink your fill."</p><p>"Will you be joining me?" Elsa asked as she went over to the end table, eying the bread, cheese, fruits, and wine or water that was there.</p><p>"I am not hungry, nor thirsty."</p><p>"You do realize how suspicious that is when you offer me food and drink that you do not partake in yourself."</p><p>"Very well," Rivain went around the desk and towards the end table by the hearth, stopping directly in front of Elsa. "I have no intention of poisoning you, but if it will put you at ease," he reached down for a pitcher of wine and poured some into two goblets,</p><p>Elsa watched as he took a long sip to ensure it wasn't poisoned. Afterward, Rivain set the goblet of wine down and picked up an apple. As he bit into it, he kept his gaze on Elsa then offered it to her.</p><p>There was an odd tension hanging in the air, given how closely Rivain was regarding Elsa and with how the practice of securing the guest right required such odd formalities. Still, Elsa knew that in this situation at least, it was better and safer to stomach such discomfort. Rivain had already demonstrated that the food and drink were safe to consume since he had partaken first.</p><p>So, she accepted the apple and without taking her eyes off Rivain, she made an icy knife in her hand and cut off a slice from the side that hadn't been bit, before returning it to him. She ate the apple slice, followed up by a conservative sip of wine from the other goblet before she set it down. Now that was out of the way, Rivain set the partially eaten apple back on the tray and turned away from Elsa, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing towards the nearby bookshelf which he studied with interest.</p><p>Yet again, Elsa knew that this was another game since he was presenting his unguarded back to her while she could have easily killed him then and there with her icy knife or with any other implement devised by her magic. Instead, Elsa made the knife disappear and went over to the table to flip their positions around. There, she turned around to face Rivain, waiting for him to speak first.</p><p>"I imagine you have many questions," Rivain started, still looking at the bookshelf.</p><p>"Where to begin?" Elsa said. "Should I start with the most recent events, when you occupied a fortress that should ordinarily belong to Lord Vance of House Rook? Perhaps earlier when my army was openly attacked by Scorvish raiders acting on your behalf? Or even earlier, when you tried to have me kidnapped?"</p><p>"Hmm. I will start in that order, but if I may ask before I answer, what became of Lord Ansellus?"</p><p>"I took his head. The punishment for treason is death."</p><p>Rivain looked at Elsa, considered that for a moment, then nodded. "As well you should have," he replied. "It was his idea after all."</p><p>Elsa frowned. "He was not acting on your orders?"</p><p>"On the contrary," Rivain replied. "He was only to observe and report. Not long after I sent word to you, I received a message from him that an opportunity had presented itself that he had taken the liberty of capitalizing on."</p><p><em>That must have been the message he sent off the night he was discovered by Anna,</em> Elsa thought. <em>And that would explain why we heard back so quickly.</em></p><p>"It appears that he failed," Rivain continued. "The kidnapping was his idea. One that I warned him against, but Lord Ansellus was always... overzealous."</p><p>"What opportunity was he speaking of?" Elsa asked. "To pester me for years and years about bearing a royal heir?"</p><p>"When I initially had him infiltrate your ranks, he proposed that we should kidnap your child if you had borne one," Rivain explained. "A child would be easier to steal away with than a fully trained mage-queen. He had hoped that any offspring you produced would also share your talents for cryomancy."</p><p>"So, my powers then. That's what this has been about."</p><p>"To an extent. In any case, he explained to me that some matter he called trivial was occupying part of your attention, so he capitalized on it."</p><p><em>The blight... he doesn't know</em>, Elsa thought as she weighed her response.</p><p>"As for your other questions, I'm certain that Paladin Gehyris has already explained to you that this is a very temporary occupation. On the matter of the Scorvish attacks you suffered, I gave no such command to Jarl Sigrun," Rivain turned away from the bookshelf to regard Elsa. "She was only to harass your borders, to divide your focus, but never to engage your armies directly. I had hoped to leverage her long-standing hatred for Eyrinvale to galvanize more definitive action, but I should have expected she would disobey her orders to try and capture you herself. Though, last I heard, she had her throat torn out in a trial by combat."</p><p>Elsa studied Rivain with greater suspicion, for he was being far too forthcoming for her liking. "Why should I believe any of this?" she asked. "Why have you asked me to come here?"</p><p>"Because," Rivain took a few steps towards Elsa. "I need your help."</p><p>"My help?" Elsa scoffed in disbelief. "You certainly have an interesting way of asking for it."</p><p>"We had no other way. After my defeat, all those years ago, any word you might have received from the empire would have been met with suspicion. Any offers extend your way would have been disregarded entirely. And I understand, more so than anyone else why that would be," Rivain began to pace back and forth. "I can only negotiate from a position of strength, and so I had to draw your attention to something you couldn't possibly ignore. That is why I am here. Because the rulers of Cydonia understand only force, so I used force."</p><p>"You are wrong" Elsa shook her head. "At every turn, I have tried to avoid force, but you gave me no other choice. Not only that but because of your force in the past, Cydonia has stood together in unity. We understand more than violence, and the years of conflict are long behind us now."</p><p>Rivain chuckled. "Come now, if I had sent you a letter asking for your assistance in a matter I could not divulge until we met in person, would you have answered it?" he said. "Would you have believed that I had no ill intentions? Would your councillors have believed that there was no larger scheme at play?"</p><p>Elsa had to admit to herself that he was right. Cydonians were already suspicious of the empire long before the war, but afterward, they had all the reason to despise and vilify them. Even on the unlikely chance that Elsa would have been amenable to such an arrangement, she still would have had her suspicions, as would her councillors. The fault for that though was entirely on Rivain and the empire.</p><p>"We are distrustful because we have good reason to be," Elsa said nonchalantly.</p><p>Rivain nodded. "So, you can see then, that when I stand here before you, asking for your help, that my need is earnest."</p><p>"So, what is it you need my help with then?" Elsa asked. "You mentioned in your letter that you wanted to reclaim what was rightfully yours. What did you mean by that?"</p><p>Rivain stopped pacing and studied the ground in front of him for a long while, his face a mask of concentration. "Thamorlane is burning," he eventually said, looking up to Elsa. "Ivtris's cradle threatens to erupt and bury the continent beneath her flames. We've tried everything to stop her wrath, but we're running out of options."</p><p>Elsa looked surprised, but she quickly schooled her expression back into indifference as she leaned back and crossed her arms, nodding for Rivain to continue.</p><p>"I believe I may have a solution, but I will need an ancient artifact," Rivain said. "It once belonged to my ancestor, Morag Val, a powerful sorcerer, and the last of the Snow Elves before they went extinct. Thousands of years ago, he had foreseen the prophesized doom of Thamorlane, and though he tried, he was hopeless to stop it and he failed in his pursuit."</p><p>"Morag Val?" Elsa perked up, seeing the connection to the blight immediately. "You speak of the heart of winter."</p><p>"You know of it?"</p><p>"I do, and I know that Morag Val stole it from the Children of the Frost, corrupting them and plunging their races into a war that ended them both."</p><p>"That is not what happened," Rivain snapped. "He was no thief."</p><p>Elsa shrugged. "It seems our history books tell the story differently," she said with an icy tone. "But what does this have to do with me?"</p><p>"You are a cryomancer, are you not?" Rivain asked.</p><p>Elsa shut her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling heavily. "You think I have the heart of winter," she opened her eyes and looked at Rivain. "I assure you, I do not."</p><p>"Then how did you gain your powers?"</p><p>"I do not know how specifically, but I suppose I was born with it. All I know is that I do not have what you seek. If such an artifact ever made its way into my family's possession, I would have known about it."</p><p>Rivain considered her response, then scowled as he turned away, renewing his pacing. "How can you be certain?" he asked. "You are the only known cryomancer in the world, how else could that be if not for the heart of winter?"</p><p>"Because I learned of my powers only when I learned of the death of my parents," Elsa countered, her anger and grief flaring up. "Not because of some artifact. I didn't even know I was capable of magic until that day."</p><p>"Hmm," Rivain eased off and made no further comment on that matter. "Be that as it may, I need to save my people. With every day that passes, the wildfires increase in severity and more of our land is swallowed by the inferno," he stared intently at Elsa. "With or without the heart, I need you to help me do that."</p><p>"You expect me to single-handedly extinguish a raging volcano?"</p><p>"From what I have heard, you are a powerful mage. Perhaps the most powerful in the world, given the rarity of your talent."</p><p>Elsa scoffed. "What reason would I have for helping you when you've only antagonized us?" she said. "Even if I wanted to, I cannot. I have my own pressing matters to tend to that may yet rival your own."</p><p>"What do you speak of?" Rivain asked, frowning.</p><p>For the second time that day, Elsa had to recap everything that had been going on in the north with the rise of the undead, the killing frost, and the encroaching blight. As she recounted the tale, Rivain listened with intent focus, never commenting or questioning Elsa until she was finished. When she was, they both stood a small distance away from each other, locked in a standoff where nobody wanted to budge first.</p><p>"So," Rivain sighed. "A baptism of fire threatens to consume my continent, while a blight threatens to bury yours beneath ice and snow. Hmph," he chuckled dryly. "It's almost poetic, isn't it?"</p><p>Elsa folded her hands together and nodded. "Prince Rivain, I sympathize with your plight, believe it or not," she said. "But I see no way in which either of us could achieve what we want without the help of the other."</p><p>"What do you propose?" Rivain asked.</p><p>"A deal. You help me end this blight and destroy the undead once and for all, and I promise, I will help you save your homeland."</p><p>"You want me to commit my armies to a war we have no part in? Fight alongside enemies that would sooner see us destroyed and driven before them?"</p><p>"You made enemies of us first."</p><p>"This is not our fight."</p><p>Elsa's eye twitched from frustration. "Neither is it my duty to save the empire," she pointed at herself. "If you will not fight for us, why would I fight for you? You are already here, and if you want my help, then this is the way," she said. "Did you really think that I would just agree to all your demands, no questions asked? Leave my home to certain doom to tend to yours? Do you realize how ridiculous that is?"</p><p>Rivain turned away from Elsa, scowling.</p><p>"Time is of the essence here," Elsa continued. "The longer we delay, the more destruction will be wrought upon both our homes," she took a few steps toward Rivain. "I do not want that, nor do I want another costly and pointless war. I suspect you feel the same, given your present circumstances. So, we are at an impasse until we can discover a way to help each other."</p><p>"I will not sacrifice elven lives for this cause," Rivain said firmly. "I cannot."</p><p>Elsa sighed. "Either way, your people will die," she said. "Do you think this blight will end on Cydonia? What will you do when the dead freeze the oceans over and march upon your shores?" she bluffed.</p><p>"Fire and ice? I imagine they would both cancel the other out."</p><p>"You do not know that for certain. You may wind up with an even worse situation than before, one that threatens the entire world. Are you willing to gamble the fate of your people on that chance?"</p><p>Rivain rubbed his eyes and was silent for some time. "You have spoken well, and you have given me much to think about," he said. "I will not fight you, Queen Elsa, but I will not fight for you."</p><p>Elsa narrowed her brows. She was feeling many things at the moment, most of all surprise and frustration.</p><p>"I'm taking my army and my fleet back to the Knife Isles," Rivain continued. "There, we will wait out the storm. You have my assurance that we will not interfere in your affairs until you can resolve this matter."</p><p>"So that's it? Your people are dying and you are unable to set aside your pride to do what is necessary to save them?"</p><p>"I've already done so simply by being here."</p><p>"This will only end in the doom of both our houses!" Elsa exclaimed.</p><p>Rivain stubbornly said nothing and turned away from Elsa as he resumed his place at the window, staring out to sea.</p><p>With that, Elsa blew out a puff of mist from her nose in anger. "We are through here," she turned around and promptly made her exit.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"Here we are," Paladin Gehyris led Elsa out the front gate of the fortress and gestured across the bridge. "Farewell, Queen Elsa."</p><p>"Hmph," Elsa walked past him, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "For all your sakes, I hope you can make your prince see reason," she added, then resumed walking.</p><p>As she caught sight of her familiar queensguard awaiting her at the other end of the bridge, Elsa sighed deeply in defeat, the dark night matching her dark mood. Her talk with Rivain had lasted for a few hours, and by now, the moon was hanging high in the sky. Despite her best efforts to come to some kind of agreement, Elsa felt that she had failed spectacularly. She hadn't anticipated what the meeting would be about, but ultimately, it left her with more troubles on her mind rather than less.</p><p>Once she arrived at the other end of the bridge, her queensguard fell in ranks around her and accompanied her back to the main tent, where her councillors, as well as Afraim, were currently gathered. They all looked up as she entered and Elsa could see relief in their eyes for her safe return.</p><p>"Your grace," Royce approached her. "We are glad to see you safe and unharmed."</p><p>Behind him, Afraim shook his head glumly. "I suppose this means we won't be needing the trebuchets after all?"</p><p>"No, I don't believe so," Elsa sighed. "I had hoped to uncomplicate the situation, but I fear it has only gotten worse."</p><p>She recounted her meeting with Rivain to everyone gathered, and when she was finished, she iced over the tips of her fingers and rubbed her temples to soothe her headache which hadn't gotten any better.</p><p>"So, what now?" Kulleveig asked. "Pack up shop and head home? We've still got a blight to deal with."</p><p>"We will remain here, to ensure that the elves keep their word and promptly depart," Afraim said.</p><p>Elessin looked up. "And after that?"</p><p>"We will march north, as will Fordham, as will Zafeir, to stand at your side against the horde of undead," Afraim replied. "One threat dealt with, and another presents itself. We all swore an oath to defend each other in our times of need, and we will honour that."</p><p>Elsa nodded appreciatively, feeling slightly better about the situation. "Thank you, King Afraim," she smiled wanly. "For putting your trust in me, and for honouring your word. We will not forget it."</p><p>Afraim placed a fist over his chest and nodded politely to Elsa to acknowledge her.</p><p>"At the very least now, we can devote our full attention to the blight," Elsa said. "We need to head back to Eyrinvale with all due haste. Ser Royce, would you remain here to assist the Karinians until the elves depart?"</p><p>"Of course, your grace," Royce nodded. "It will be done."</p><p>"Good," Elsa turned to her ship master. "Ser Kulleveig, flag down your ship and have them dock up the coastline away from the inlet, close to the triage camp. I want to sail back home as soon as possible. Lady Elessin, I also ask you to accompany us. We've much work to do once we get back to Castle Edras."</p><p>All of Elsa's councillors looked slightly surprised, given her earlier reluctance to sail. However, circumstances were indeed pressing, so none of them made any comment. Elsa didn't feel the need to tell them that her true reasons for desiring to sail back to Eyrinvale were more for Anna's sake since her condition would have the recovery process more difficult on the road.</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Elessin replied.</p><p>"Aye, it would be my pleasure," Kulleveig added. "It's been far too long since I've been at sea."</p><p>"Excellent. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I've been nursing a headache since yesterday," Elsa said. "And there's nothing more I'd like right now than to get some rest."</p><p>With that, everyone bade her farewell for the night, so Elsa left shortly afterward and started making her way through the camp back to her own tent. As she walked, her thoughts were all jumbled due to the tremendous number of troubles on her mind. Tired as she was, Elsa couldn't bring herself to perform her calming exercise, so instead, she thought of Anna.</p><p>
  <em>I hope she's feeling better. She should still be recovering at the triage camp.</em>
</p><p>Elsa paused as she crossed the road, staring down its length back towards where she had left Anna earlier in the day. Even separated as they were, the mere thought of Anna, and the image of her face, brought a small measure of peace to Elsa's heart and her mind.</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you soon enough. Come the morning, we'll be sailing back to Eyrinvale. Together.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Winter's War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Fengar, get them up," Kristovffer said as he sheathed his sword after he determined the coast was clear.</p><p>"Give us a moment, for pity's sake!" Fengar protested from where he had been kneeling to catch his breath.</p><p>"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with the dead!" Kristovffer gestured around them. "We must reach Blackgaard."</p><p>Only two days had passed since the ranging party escaped from the tomb under the mountain. Just two days after Declan had fallen. Kristovffer didn't have to relay the news to his comrades, for they could read the grim news on his face when emerged out of the abyss and into the daylight. Ever since then, the men had been quiet, anxious, and demoralized by the loss of their Lord Commander.</p><p>Worse still were the things that pursued them, so the rangers had been on the run non-stop ever since, barely pausing to eat, drink, or sleep. Worst of all was the fact that it was now snowing heavily, slowing down their progress as they trudged through the wilderness. Lost, hopeless, and directionless, it was up to Kristovffer to lead the rangers home and to stop whatever they had awoken deep beneath the mountain.</p><p>"On your feet, Fengar," Kristovffer pulled him to his feet and patted him on the shoulder. "Come, Berimund, Alarius," he gestured to the other rangers. "We must keep moving."</p><p>Wearily, the remainder of the ranging party – now only eight in all from the original sixteen that set out – slogged their way through the snowy woods. Kristovffer forged the path ahead, looking up to the sky and squinting his eyes in search of the stars that were partially concealed by the falling snowflakes.</p><p>It was the early evening, and despite the summer season, darkness had advanced faster than was usual. Nothing at all about what they had seen in the mountain or what had transpired afterwards was natural. Something had been released into the world, and some ancient evil had been roused from its slumber.</p><p>"Can't be much further," Kristovffer muttered beneath his breath. "We should be far into the Dales by now."</p><p>The habit of talking to oneself had been learnt from Anna, and at that, Kristovffer's thoughts turned to her. Heavy was the burden of responsibility. Heavier still was the weight of the bundle of scrolls that had been entrusted to Kristovffer by Declan before he died.</p><p>Whatever they were, Kristovffer hadn't had the opportunity yet to examine them, but Declan had also stressed that those documents were for Anna's eyes only. In any event, he had more pressing things on his mind to deal with, so he would deal with that issue later. Right now, all that mattered was getting home alive.</p><p>"Just need to keep moving," Kristovffer shivered, so he pulled his cloak tighter around his body as he waded through the knee-high snow. "Just need to keep- what in the-!"</p><p>Just as he entered a clearing and crested a hill, the wind howled as it began to pick up in speed and intensity. All around, the trees moaned and shook against each other, snowdrifts were blown apart which sent puffs of white powder swirling around. In the sky, wispy tendrils that almost looked like spirits or souls moving of their own accord raced down the mountain and over the treetops.</p><p>Behind him, Kristovffer heard swords sliding out of sheaths as the rangers prepared themselves for whatever trouble may come next. After a little while longer, the wind died down, the trees fell still, and the air was no longer alive with energy. A moment later, Kristovffer spotted a faint blue light in the distance that he hadn't noticed before due to the darkness and wind and snow that had enshrouded their journey thus far.</p><p>It was at that moment that the clouds finally parted and the fog finally lifted when he could see the scenery unfolding in its full view.</p><p>"Gods, what is that?" Fengar asked, coming up alongside Kristovffer.</p><p>They were standing on a tall hill, overlooking the valley below where they spotted the familiar stronghold of Blackgaard, sitting by Lake Tailles. However, what was notably different was the massive pillar of light that was emerging from an island in the middle of the lake, the surface of which had been completely frozen over. Kristovffer saw the pillar of light first, then he noticed the other lights second.</p><p>Gathered at the base of the pillar of light was a score of mages, currently unearthing some kind of tomb or underground chamber similar to the one the ranging party had encountered at the summit of the mountain. Torches and bonfires burned against the night, and accompanying the mages were the rangers of Blackgaard. From this far away, Kristovffer and the others could only see sparks of magic firing off and flaming arrows flying into the darkness. Surrounding the mages and rangers was a small horde of the undead, scrambling over the lake and clawing at the barricades which kept them off the island.</p><p>Whatever was happening, it was centrally focused around the pillar of light.</p><p>"Are those the mages from Glennfell? What in the four hells are they doing here?" Fengar asked.</p><p>Kristovffer started making his way down the hill with renewed hurry, gesturing for his comrades to follow. "Whatever they're doing here, they need our help," he said. "Come on, let's get down there!"</p><p>Descending through the sparse tree line, Kristovffer and the rangers hurried their way to the defenders on the island where some terramancers had erected hasty barricades of upraised mounds of earth. As they approached, the sights and sounds of intense fighting become clearer, and soon, Kristovffer had drawn his sword as he and the others began to cut their way through isolated waves of wights to reach the island.</p><p>Since they had used all of their arrows during the skirmish inside the mountain, they had to rely on close-quarters combat. Still, the main bulk of wights were concentrated more closely around the island, but so their density increased the further they fought.</p><p>Kristovffer stabbed a wight in the back using a half-sworded thrust, then pulled it free as he pivoted on his feet and cut down another one that came rushing at him. "Circle up!" he shouted. "We need to protect our flanks!"</p><p>Fengar fought at Kristovffer's side, while the others defended pressed closer together and formed a circle. Like that, they gradually advanced upon the island, crossing over the thick ice that had frozen the lake's surface. The closer they pressed, the thinner the ranks of the dead became as they fell under the combined strength of the defenders and Kristovffer's group.</p><p>Once they entered the perimeter of the light, a flaming arrow whizzed past Kristovffer's head and struck a wight that had emerged from the darkness. "Damn it, that one almost hit me!" he cursed, then looked up to the upraised mounds of earth where the defenders were standing and whistled the ranger call sign. "We're living! Mind your arrows!" he shouted.</p><p>The rangers waved in response then adjusted their aim accordingly to avoid them. Meanwhile, the mages rolled out a large boulder to crush a line of wights as well as to form an opening in the barricade through which Kristovffer and his group could enter.</p><p>"Rangers, on approach!"</p><p>"Get in, quickly!"</p><p>"Hurry! Another wave is incoming!"</p><p>Kristovffer parried an incoming attack, then swiftly decapitated the offending wight before hurrying his way over to the gap. "Come on, get in!" he exclaimed as he quickly gestured for the other members of his group to pass through the gap and onto the island.</p><p>Once they were through, he followed shortly behind them.</p><p>"Seal it up, now!" a ranger atop the barricade shouted.</p><p>The boulder was rolled back into place by the mages, allowing for a brief moment of respite. Before Kristovffer could get a chance to catch his breath, a ranger approached him and pressed a bundle of arrows into his hand.</p><p>"Your quiver is empty," the ranger said. "Take these, get up on the barricade, and help us send these demons back to hell!"</p><p>Kristovffer nodded, then stowed the arrows in his quiver. Looking over, he noticed that Fengar and the rest of the group had already done the same as they filled their own quivers and joined the others manning the defences.</p><p>Looking towards the center of the island in the middle of a thicket of trees, he also saw a group of mages gathered in a circle around some kind of large stone chest that been risen from the earth. Before he could scrutinize what they were doing any closer, the moans of the undead called Kristovffer's attention, so he snapped back to focus, sheathed his sword, and readied his bow as he hurried over to the closest barricade.</p><p>Looking out over the lake, another small horde of wights was oncoming from every side. Stretched thin as they were, Kristovffer and his group provided some much-needed reinforcements. With the aid of some of the mages, the defenders were able to make quick work of the undead. One by one, as they emerged into the sightlines of the rangers and the mages, the wights were slain with a flaming arrow or were smashed apart by flying rocks.</p><p>The next few minutes became a blur for Kristovffer as he sighted a target, nocked an arrow to his bow, then let it fly into a wight before repeating the process. Gradually, the horde began to thin and by the time Kristovffer was nearly out of arrows once more, the night fell mercifully silent and nothing else across the lake stirred. The slain undead were piled in large mounds that rivalled even the height of the barricades that the defenders stood upon.</p><p>"Looks like all of them," Kristovffer said. "For now," he turned to his fellow rangers by his side. "What's happening here?"</p><p>"You'll want to talk with the mages for that," a ranger replied. "They asked us to help defend them while they try and study this... anomaly, they called it," he gestured upwards to the pillar of light. "Never seen anything like it before, but it first appeared two nights ago. The mages, not long after that."</p><p>"Two nights ago?" Kristovffer frowned, for he knew whatever they had awoken beneath the mountain had also occurred two nights ago. "Who is in charge here?"</p><p>"That'd be Arcturus, one of the mages," the ranger pointed over to the group of mages gathered around the large chest. "But hold a moment. Were you sent here by Ives to assist us?"</p><p>"No," Kristovffer shook his head. "We're what's left of the ranging party. We've only just returned."</p><p>The ranger, as well as a few others, gathered around Kristovffer. They all began to speak up as the silence was filled with pressing questions that all had difficult answers.</p><p>"What became of the others?"</p><p>"Did you learn anything? What drives these undead creatures?"</p><p>"Where is the Lord Commander?"</p><p>The last question struck Kristovffer the hardest, given that he hadn't even had time to properly process his death ever since their escape from the mountain. Now, with a relative moment of calm, the shock and grief hit him again with greater force than ever before.</p><p>Kristovffer's was unsure of what to think and what to say, much less what to even tell his comrades. "Ser Declan has... h- he's... dead," he managed to say.</p><p>A hush silenced the rangers around him. Fengar bowed his head and stared at the ground, while a few others shook their heads in disbelief. Soon enough, the questions began once more.</p><p>"Dead? How?"</p><p>"What happened? How can this be?"</p><p>"What are we to do now?"</p><p>Kristovffer raised his hands and gestured for everyone to calm down. "He fell, as did Harrald, as did many others during our ranging," he explained. "We journeyed far into the heart of a mountain, and we were able to learn only one thing... that the Children have indeed returned," he lowered his gaze to avoid the searching looks he was receiving. "I saw one of them myself."</p><p>Another silence followed, though this time everyone was too stunned to say anything else.</p><p>"I must speak with this Arcturus," Kristovffer said, pushing down his feelings to focus on the matter at hand. "What we saw beneath the mountain and what has transpired here must be connected," he pushed his way through the rangers gathered around him and started making his way across the island over to the circle of mages.</p><p>There, he saw that the stone chest had been fully raised from the ground, revealing that it was not a chest at all, but rather a large sarcophagus of sorts. Immediately, Kristovffer felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his spine tingled with caution. The last time he had seen a similar sarcophagus was beneath the mountain. Quickening his pace, he ran up to the group, where a mage stepped in front of him and blocked his path.</p><p>"Wait!" Kristovffer exclaimed, brushing past the mage and stopping shy of the circle. "Do not open that sarcophagus!"</p><p>"Peace, ranger," the mage who had stopped Kristovffer urged as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are well prepared to contain whatever contents lie therein. It is precisely what we have come here to study."</p><p>Kristovffer was undeterred as he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and approached the circle of mages, attempting to interfere with whatever ritual they were carrying out. "You must stop! I cannot let you- ungh!" he was cut off when a telekinetic blow lightly struck him in the chest and knocked him on his back.</p><p>"Do not interfere, ranger!" the elf mage responsible for the reprimand stated firmly. "We have orders from the Arch-Mage, acting upon the queen's behalf herself. Now stand down and cease your caterwauling."</p><p>Kristovffer groaned, and pushed himself up to a sitting position, unable to do anything else as he was still catching his breath. Another moment later, the sound of rumbling stone emanated from the sarcophagus as its seals were broken and a piercing white light bled out from the cracks.</p><p>"The last of the staves are broken, Master Arcturus," one of the mages in the circle said.</p><p>"Good," Arcturus turned his attention away from Kristovffer and back to the sarcophagus. "Let us open it. Standby to form the glyph of warding," he ordered to his fellow mages.</p><p>At that, the remaining mages gathered around the first circle and formed a wider ring around it. There, they made animated gestures with their hands as they weaved together spells and incantations to create a wall of magic that surrounded the sarcophagus. Around them, the rangers observed with caution and suspicion.</p><p>Next, Arcturus raised both of his arms in the air, slowly lifting the heavy lid of the sarcophagus into the air using his telekinetic magic. As easy as it appeared to be, Arcturus was under tremendous strain, extenuated by his age and the tolling usage of magic. His brows were knitted together in concentration and matted with sweat, his jaw was clenched, and his hands trembled slightly. Once the lid was clear of the sarcophagus, Arcturus gently set it aside, after which the white light from within now blossomed outwards.</p><p>So blinding was the light that Kristovffer had to look away and shield his eyes, as did the other rangers. Soon enough, the intensity of the light faded and when he opened his eyes once more, he saw in its place a bright glowing shard of pure magical energy, floating just above the sarcophagus.</p><p>"Incredible," Arcturus panted as he caught his breath. "This must be the source of the anomaly."</p><p>"What is it?" Kristovffer asked, rising to his feet as he cautiously approached the perimeter of the warding glyph.</p><p>"An artifact. The heart of winter," Arcturus replied. "We need to bring this to Eyrinvale, to the Arch-Mage. Bring up the reliquary!"</p><p>At his request, a pair of mages brought up a cylindrical object made of pure obsidian that was hollowed out in the center. Adorning the outside were all manner of sigils and etchings that served to magically seal the container. The mages set it upright on the ground, then stepped back as they observed Arcturus telekinetically lift the glowing shard.</p><p>This time, however, the very act was even more exhausting for Arcturus as the floating shard, seemingly comprised of pure light, was evidently heavier than the lid of the sarcophagus by several orders of magnitude. Kristovffer saw that Arcturus's face was a mask of pain, while his nose, eyes, and even ears were leaking blood.</p><p>"This artifact," Arcturus said through gritted teeth. "It's a vessel of incredible magic... I've never felt such raw power before," he continued to strain against it, even as the colour drained from his face. "I'm not certain I can hold it much longer."</p><p>Everyone gathered around watched with intense focus as the shard was slowly slotted into the reliquary. Once it was inside, Arcturus stumbled and nearly feinted from exhaustion, meanwhile, a team of mages began to utter incantations to seal the artifact inside. The etchings upon the shiny black surface of the obsidian then glowed white from the energy contained within. Then, with a crackling hiss, the entire thing frosted over with a thick layer of jagged ice that exhaled white mist.</p><p>However, before anyone could manage to catch their breath, a banshee-like wail split the silence of the night and brought a chill to everyone's spine. The dead had returned, and in even greater numbers than before. Among them was the usual rank and file wights, but there were also undead trolls that towered above them. They were descending steadily from the mountains, and in advance of their arrival, the winds and snowfall whipped up into a fury</p><p>"Gods be damned!" Fengar shouted in alarm as he climbed a large rock and peered out across the surface of Lake Tailles towards the northeast. "There must be thousands of them!"</p><p>"They've come for the heart, to wage winter's war," Arcturus said weakly as he clutched his chest, gasping for breath. "We must not let it fall into their hands!"</p><p>Around them, the rangers began to stir nervously as they observed the advancing army of the dead. The mages, drained from the efforts of the night, could only look wearily on upon their impending demise.</p><p>"There are too many!"</p><p>"What can we do? We cannot hold them off!"</p><p>"We never should have gone beneath that mountain!"</p><p>"Flee! We must flee!"</p><p>Galvanized into action by their rapidly worsening situation, Kristovffer quickly approached Arcturus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can you open a portal to Eyrinvale?" he asked. "If this shard is what they seek, we need to get it as far away as possible!"</p><p>Arcturus shook his head. "No... the ritual would take too long, and the effort would surely kill us!"</p><p>The air was beginning to drop severely in temperature as the blizzard worsened and the night grew darker.</p><p>"Then we'll have to ride there," Kristovffer said, then shook the mage once more to get his attention. "Can you walk?"</p><p>"I'm not so old as that!" Arcturus snapped as he reached within the folds of his robes for a stamina potion. "Only give me a moment," he uncorked the stopper and downed the dark green fluid with one gulp, then turned to address his mages. "Make ready!"</p><p>The obsidian reliquary was then wrapped up in a thick sheet of cloth before the burliest looking mage hoisted it over his shoulder. Another banshee cry split the night, calling everyone's attention to the stream of undead pouring down from the mountain. As if beckoning to them, the artifact contained within the reliquary began to pulsate with light and energy, piercing through the coverings that concealed it. In response, singular figures marching among the mass of shambling corpses began to pulsate in kind.</p><p>Kristovffer felt a shiver crawl down his spine at awful recognition. Even from this far away he could sense the doom that was fast approaching them.</p><p>"It's the Children of the Frost," Arcturus muttered. "The artifact calls out to them... it longs to return."</p><p>"We must flee, now!" Kristovffer exclaimed. "Run! Back to Blackgaard, we'll take the horses!"</p><p>Nobody else needed a second reminder as mages and rangers alike turned away from the army of the dead and back towards Blackgaard. Terramancers brought the earthen barricades down to expedite their exodus and like that, they all began to rush back across the frozen lake towards the fortress.</p><p>Kristovffer lagged behind the group, ensuring that everyone was away before he too, ran to join the others. Ahead of him, he spotted Arcturus shuffling along with surprising speed for someone his age, but then again, the stamina potion he had taken was also allowing him to move with increased haste.</p><p>Behind them, and in advance of their imminent arrival, the army of the dead brought with them a raging blizzard that swept across the lake and overtook the retreating group. By the time Kristovffer and the others had managed to get halfway across the lake, they were overtaken by the swirling storm of ice and snow. Visibility dropped to zero, and nothing could be heard over the roaring of the high winds.</p><p>Kristovffer could barely see in front of them and could only make out vague figures running by his side or ahead of them. "Keep running!" he shouted to no one in particular and regretted doing so immediately when he nearly choked upon the air that was so cold it nearly froze the breath in his lungs.</p><p>Soon enough, panicked and terrified screams became audible over the wind. Something wicked had managed to catch up to them, but whatever it was, it moved faster than the storm and was nearly invisible in the white-out conditions.</p><p>In his peripheral vision, Kristovffer spotted a mage who had tripped and fallen, then was ripped backwards into the blur of snow as he screamed all the while. On his other side, he saw a ranger swipe his sword at nothing before he too was swallowed whole by the creatures that pursued them. Several others fell in the same manner.</p><p>Much as he wanted to help, Kristovffer could see nothing beyond the frozen hell in front of him, and he could hear nothing beyond his own heart which hammered relentlessly in his chest to the whirlwind beat of his fear. He didn't know if he was going in the right direction anymore. He didn't know where the others were.</p><p>The only thing he knew was that he had to run, so run he did. Kristovffer ran until his lungs burned against the frost he was inhaling. He ran until his legs could barely keep up with his own forward momentum. He ran and ran until each step was agony and then he ran some more. The crossing from the shores of the lake to the island had felt like seconds in comparison to the eternity he was enduring now, but as if by dumb luck or fate, Kristovffer felt his feet smack against earth once more as he cleared the frozen lake.</p><p>From there on, he took only a second to catch his breath as he quickly looked around for any others. He could only make out vague shapes and the more he tried to find them, the more he got turned around. Here and there he spotted movement as large nondescript creatures seemingly materialized from the snow all around to seize another unfortunate victim.</p><p>Lost, dazed, and confused, Kristovffer drew his sword and held his ground, throwing frantic glances every which way in a desperate bid to defend himself. Snarling and gnashing teeth and bloody screams echoed out into the night, and Kristovffer was alone.</p><p>In the next moment, salvation arrived in the form of a loud horn that blasted out a long note. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, Kristovffer could make out the blurry features of Blackgaard, which was then illuminated when fire bombs began to detonate sporadically throughout the darkness. He was close enough to hear voices shouting in frenzy outside the gates of the fortress.</p><p>"Open the fucking gate!"</p><p>"Let us in!"</p><p>One of the voices Kristovffer recognized as Fengar's, so he quickened his pace and ran towards the source. As soon as he drew close enough, the blizzard eased off a bit due to the meagre shelter provided at the base of the gate where he found the remaining mages and rangers who had managed to make it back. Among them were Fengar and Arcturus, but their total numbers had noticeably diminished. The rangers were pounding on the gate to their own fortress for their comrades who had remained behind to let them in, while the mages were forming weakened warding glyphs as a last-ditch countermeasure.</p><p>Walking through the crowd, Kristovffer joined the others in banging against the gate until after what felt like an eternity, they were pulled open.</p><p>"What in the four goddamned hells is going out there!" Ives shouted as he stepped aside just in time to avoid being trampled by the crowd that forced its way through.</p><p>"Ready the horses!" Kristovffer pulled Ives along. "We need to ride for Eyrinvale immediately!"</p><p>"Eyrinvale? What of the fortress?!" Ives asked incredulously.</p><p>"Forget the fucking fortress!" Kristovffer pointed out the gate back to the lake where the blizzard had disappeared, revealing the full army of the dead. "We. Are. Leaving!"</p><p>Ives gazed in open-mouthed shock as all around them, Blackgaard was whipped up into a fury by mages and rangers alike. Horses were rearing and panicking, desperate to escape as were their handlers. The remaining defenders who had been guarding the fortress soon abandoned their posts when it became clear that they would be overwhelmed. There was confusion and chaos all around, and without Declan's leadership, the rangers were in disarray.</p><p>Kristovffer aided Ives on his way by pushing him along as they both hurried over to the stables. There, he left Ives to mount his own horse before he heard a familiar animal calling out to him. A second later, an agitated reindeer burst out of his pen and charged straight at Kristovffer, stopping just short of him by sliding to a stop across the snowy ground.</p><p>"Sven!" Kristovffer greeted his old friend, and immediately mounted up.</p><p>Their reunion would have to be cut short, however, for in the next second, an icy explosion cracked and blew apart the furthest wall from the stables. The dead began to pour through the gap, renewing the struggle of the living to escape the wintry wasteland they found themselves in now.</p><p>"They've broken through!"</p><p>"The fortress is breached!"</p><p>Without waiting on their masters, a few horses panicked and bolted out the gates and into the night, chased by their desperate owners on foot. Some others managed to mount up in time as they too fled from Blackgaard in a disorderly fashion. A few brave mages and rangers tried to stem the tide with what little they had left but it was useless. Those closest to the site of the breach were quickly consumed by the ravenous dead, who continued to pour straight through. Even so, there was so much of the dead that they began to swell over the walls and cascade into the courtyard below.</p><p>"Come on, boy!" Kristovffer grabbed the reins and turned Sven around to orient him towards the gate. "Get out, all of you!" he shouted to anyone who could still listen. "Get out, now! Ride for Eyrinvale with all you have!"</p><p>His words had fallen on deaf ears, and those that were lucky enough to escape early on horseback sped off into the night. Others attempted to flee on foot and were either whisked up onto a passing horse with the assistance of the rider, or they simply charged headlong into the howling dark that awaited them outside. Kristovffer did what he could to point his comrades in the right direction, but before long, Sven decided for him as they galloped away from the fortress.</p><p>Far ahead, Kristovffer thought he spotted Fengar atop his own horse, and Arcturus further still, riding at the head of the disorganized column with a bundle of cloth he clutched tightly to his body. With nothing else he could do, Kristovffer looked back at Blackgaard to see it completely overrun with the dead who chased the living out.</p><p>As Kristovffer sped away through the snow and down the road, he spotted a single Child of the Frost standing in the threshold of the gates of Blackgaard. He saw that this one was different from the rest, for the Child's head was crested at the top with short spikes, appearing almost like a crown. The Child locked eyes with Kristovffer, throwing as challenging a glare as one could without a face.</p><p>Next, the Child raised its arms in the air menacingly, and at that gesture, the most recent corpses that were strewn across the ground rose from where they were slain. They stiffly came to their feet, shaking and twitching from the unnatural magic that reanimated their bodies. In their eyes, they bore no other traces of life except for the blue glow that now inhabited them.</p><p>Kristovffer tore his gaze away from the Child of the Frost and the newly raised additions to the army of the dead as he urged Sven to run with everything he had left.</p><p>Silence filled the gap between them now, and the cold and bitter night darkened even further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Falling Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Ugh, damn it," Anna tore the sling off her right arm. "This bloody itching is driving me mad!"</p><p>The healing potion that Anna had been given a while ago had worked its magic and accelerated her recovery. The cut on her thigh had now closed, the bruises across her ribcage had reduced, and her broken arm had been reset. Arno had informed that Anna that she would regain full usage of that limb, which she was grateful for since that was her main hand that she used to draw a bowstring.</p><p>All told, Anna had gotten off remarkably lightly from her trial by combat with Sigrun. The only consequences of it thus far had been persistent itching in her right arm, as well as the fact that she had incidentally experienced the taste of human flesh. That, on top of the fact that her little stunt had greatly displeased her queen.</p><p>Anna slid her feet off the bed and rubbed her right elbow joint while tensing and flexing her arm. "Couldn't Master Arno have given me an ointment or a salve for this damnable itching?" she sighed and stood up. "There must be something in here I can use," she began to pace around the small interior of her cabin, stumbling here and there as she was unused to being on a ship.</p><p>They had been at sea for much of the day now, having set sail the morning after Elsa returned from her meeting with Prince Rivain. Anna had been still been sequestered to bed rest at the triage camp as per her strict orders when she was collected by the queensguard and informed that she was to accompany Elsa back to Eyrinvale.</p><p>That had been half a day ago, and now, they were sailing northwards up the dusk coast, steadily making their way back home. Up to this point though, Anna hadn't actually seen Elsa yet, much as she wanted to. The queen remained inside her cabin and had yet to emerge.</p><p>"Here we are," Anna muttered as she went up to a small barrel that held sloshing liquid within and lifted the cover.</p><p>Inside was ice water, courtesy of Elsa who had provided the crew of the <em>Windstrider</em> – Kulleveig's ship – with it so that they could have a source of fresh water on board. Since long voyages at sea meant that sailors often had to bathe in salt water, Elsa had the foresight to prepare blocks of ice which were then left to melt inside of numerous barrels so they could be used for drinking or bathing. It was fortunate too since Anna hadn't had a proper wash since the ambush on the kingsroad.</p><p>Anna submerged much of her right arm into the ice water, shivering at first from the cold before quickly adjusting to the temperature shock. "Ahh," she sighed pleasantly. "Much better," she relished in how the cold water numbed her arm and soothed the irritation.</p><p>She quickly glanced to the door to her cabin, ensuring that the latch and lock were in place before slipping out of her clothing. Anna tossed them in a pile at the foot of her bed where the rest of her armour and gear lay, including her bow which had been recovered and returned to her from the battlefield, another thing she was grateful for. Once she was naked, she took up a pail and filled a small bathtub with the ice water, then climbed in.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Anna scrubbed the dirt and grime from her body and washed her face and hair thoroughly. Amenities and toiletries on warships were often sparse and it was a remarkable thing that Anna even had her own cabin and bathtub. Typically, sailors would just wash themselves on the deck of the ship, but since Elsa was onboard, royalty necessitated greater measures of comfort. Anna was just surprised that such attention had also been devoted to her.</p><p>After she was done, she dried herself off and slipped into a clean set of clothing, then washed her dirty clothes in the bathtub. Next, she emptied out the tub by using the pail and tossed out the water through a small window in her cabin. Finished, she wrung out her wet clothes, hung them up to dry, then sat back down on her bed where she set to the task of maintaining her armour.</p><p>Using a bit of pumice, Anna rubbed the metal rings, buckles, and chainmail links with a piece of pumice to scrape off whatever rust and gunk had built up there. Then, she took a rag, wet it with some mineral oil, then wiped her armour with it to renew its protective layer.</p><p>Done, she examined her handiwork and shrugged. It wasn't pretty and a blacksmith could do a better job of maintaining and repairing it, but Anna made do with what she had in the field. Satisfied, she donned her armour, pulled on her boots, fastened her wolf cloak around her shoulders, then slipped out of her cabin as she made her way up to the deck.</p><p>Up top, she was greeted by the early evening sun which warmed her skin and the steady sea breeze which caressed her hair. Anna made her way to the bow of the <em>Windstrider</em>, slipping past sailors and soldiers alike who were busy with mundane tasks. There, she leaned on the railing and looked to the left of the ship, off the port side and towards the western horizon where the sun was steadily sinking beneath the calm and glossy waters. Then, she looked to the right of the ship, off the starboard side and towards the coastline that ran up alongside them on the east.</p><p>The summer storms were still raging further out to sea, so they sailed within sight of land to err on the side of caution. Even without the faster currents of deeper waters, the wind was at their backs and they were making excellent progress back home.</p><p>Calm as the seas were, Anna's mind was anything but. Over the past few days, she had spent them ruminating over her most recent actions as well as the effect that they had on Elsa, starting with her insubordinate trespass on the Champs-Liberté.</p><p>"She must still be cross with me," Anna sighed unhappily. "And of course, she should be. I tried to kiss her. Me. A common, lowborn, bastard ranger," she placed her chin on an upturned palm as she stared out to sea. "I suppose I'm lucky she didn't throw me in irons or take my head then and there."</p><p>Next, she thought of how the following morning, she had departed from camp early under the excuse that she was scouting the path ahead. The truth was, Anna was afraid to face Elsa, and distracted as she was that day, she wasn't entirely focused on the task she should have been doing.</p><p>"It was my damn fault we were ambushed," Anna lifted her chin from her palm and rubbed her eyes. "If I hadn't been so lost in thought I could have seen that warg-rider coming well in advance. People died because of me. Elsa could have died because of me! Half an army slipped under my nose, damn it, I should have been more watchful. What would Declan say?"</p><p>Groaning, Anna leaned down and banged her head against the wooden railing repeatedly. Afterward, she scowled and rose up, turning a careful eye behind her to ensure that she was alone. When she found that she was, Anna returned to her thoughts, namely the latest act she had committed against her queen's wishes.</p><p>"Elsa was right," Anna muttered. "I didn't have to challenge Sigrun to single combat like that, I should have just left well enough alone. What was I thinking?" she slapped her forehead with her right hand, wincing from how it caused the itching to flare up again. "Stupid... foolish... idiotic... bastard. That's all I am."</p><p>Even as Anna was speaking to herself now, there was a larger part of her that wasn't taking much stock in her own words. That part of her was the part that felt strangely giddy and light whenever Elsa smiled in her direction, or whenever she expressed concern that she tried to hide behind a mask of impassivity. Twice now, Anna had seen that mask slip. The first time had happened when Elsa executed Ansellus. The second was when Elsa came to visit Anna at the triage tent, where she rightly received a verbal lashing.</p><p>Anna looked around once more to make sure she was still alone, and when she was, she still didn't dare to even whisper for fear that the wind would carry her next words to the wrong ears.</p><p><em>Elsa was furious, I've never seen her like that,</em> Anna thought.<em> And... it was because of me, because of what I did on her behalf. I risked my life and she was fearful for me, terrified even. I can still hear the panic in her voice during that fight, and I can still remember how she held me up when it was over. Why... why would that be if she didn't care about me? She even said as much herself, but perhaps- no. Surely, she couldn't have meant anything more by it.</em></p><p>Frowning, Anna recalled her last conversation with Elsa, and how everything she was saying didn't quite match up with her demeanour. Elsa looked exhausted, worn down, drawn out, and had apparently slept by Anna's side that entire night. When their discussion turned to a one-sided lecture, Anna could see that Elsa was barely holding it together as if there was something that she really wanted to say but was incapable of doing so, and instead, she hid beneath her usual queenly veneer. To look the part of the stern ruler and to hide the sensitive person beneath. Even then, some words had managed to slip out that perhaps she didn't mean to.</p><p>
  <em>She said that if she lost me it would break her heart, but... she likely meant that in a friendly way. Surely. Or I may have misheard her. That seems more likely, given how I was nearly beaten to death. Or the healing potion that Arno gave me dulled my senses. That's certainly what happened. Elsa didn't mean it like that. She wouldn't. How could she? She's a queen, she cares deeply for people. All her people. I'm nothing special.</em>
</p><p>Tried as Anna did to make herself see reason, the part of herself that held such stubborn feelings for Elsa could no longer be ignored. Day by day their strength grew, intensified by both proximity and distance. She was torn between two halves of herself. One half knew she desired Elsa in ways beyond loyal service. The other half knew she could never have that and that she should know her place. Right now, all she really wanted to do was head below deck, kick down Elsa's door, drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness for everything she had done so far.</p><p>Or perhaps apologize in another way using her mouth and hands.</p><p>
  <em>I need to speak to her. I need to tell her that what I'm feeling can no longer be ignored. It makes me unworthy to be in her service, she should just cast me from her sight. That would suit me best. But... is that what I truly want? I've known my place my whole life. I know who I am. So why do I question myself now? I've been on the path for five years now, is that all there is for me? Am I wrong for... wanting something greater for once?</em>
</p><p>Before she could drive herself insane with the storm of thoughts brewing in her mind, Anna turned away from the view and made her way back across the deck towards the stern of the ship. There, the steering wheel was located on the quarterdeck above the captain's cabin. Elsa wasn't inside there, since she didn't want to intrude upon Kulleveig's hospitality and instead was safely below deck, set up in the roomiest cabin.</p><p>Ascending the staircase, Anna found Kulleveig at the steering wheel, and Elessin standing next to him while they chatted amicably.</p><p>"I said, no," Kulleveig grumbled. "Not even over my dead body."</p><p>Elessin crossed her arms and frowned. "Why ever not? Need I remind you that I'm older than you by thirty years? You don't suppose I might have learned a thing or two about sailing in my lifetime?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't doubt it, master elf. You're more than welcome to sail, just not my ship."</p><p>"Hmph. I had thought you'd be in a better mood since we weighed anchor."</p><p>"I'm in a tremendous mood," Kulleveig looked at Elessin at eye-level from atop the crate he was standing on to steer the ship. "Aye, calm seas make for a calm mind they do."</p><p>Elessin shrugged then looked over as Anna approached. "Ah, perhaps our ranger could sway you," she nodded to Anna.</p><p>"What's going on?" Anna asked, walking up to the pair.</p><p>"I simply asked Ser Kulleveig here if-" Elessin started.</p><p>"She wants to steer the ship," Kulleveig cut her off, grinning at Elessin's annoyed expression.</p><p>Anna looked confused. "Is that so bad?" she asked. "Seems an innocent enough request."</p><p>"Tell me, master ranger," Kulleveig looked at Anna. "Would you appreciate it if I pissed on your bedroll shortly before you slept in it?"</p><p>"Ugh," Elessin rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well... no," Anna admitted. "But I don't see how these situations are at all similar."</p><p>"Precisely!" Elessin agreed. "It's hardly the same comparison," she turned to Kulleveig. "You act as if I'm going to run the ship aground. Do you not trust me?"</p><p>"No, no, it's not that I don't trust you," Kulleveig replied. "It's simply a matter of principle. It is unwise to come between a man and that which he holds dear. If you ask me to choose between you, master elf, or the <em>Windstrider</em>, I'd choose the <em>Windstrider</em>."</p><p>Neither of them said anything as they locked eyes with each other until eventually, Kulleveig broke into a fit of boisterous laughter. Elessin sighed again and covered her eyes while she shook her head. Off to the side, Anna observed their back-and-forth banter which in many ways reminded herself of her own friendship with Kristovffer.</p><p>At that thought, Anna felt a pang of sadness on top of the melancholia she already felt from everything with Elsa. So, in a spur of the moment decision, she decided to seek some advice regarding her situation, dressed up as something else to disguise her true intentions.</p><p>"You two seem like good friends," Anna said and was immediately met with bewildered expressions from Elessin and Kulleveig. "I was hoping you could offer me some advice on-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Friends?" Elessin scoffed. "What on earth ever gave you that impression?"</p><p>Kulleveig laughed loudly. "A dwarf and an elf? As friends? Never in a thousand years. I'd sooner shave my beard!"</p><p>Anna was even more confused. "I- I've always seen you two talking... laughing, and whatnot."</p><p>Kulleveig snorted and shook his head.</p><p>"Such a thing would be beneath me. Literally," Elessin smirked and earned a curse muttered in dwarvish from Kulleveig. "In any case, what's on your mind?" she asked.</p><p>Anna looked down and fiddled with her hands, unsure of how to ask her question without really saying what she wanted to. "I have... a bit of a quandary on my mind right now. Actually, one that's been plaguing my thoughts as of late."</p><p>Elessin nodded for Anna to continue, while Kulleveig glanced at her in interest.</p><p>"Well, there's something that I want to- no, need to do, but I'm... just not certain how I should go about it," Anna began to pace. "I can't really go into specifics, but I- it's just... complicated, you see. This is something that I should have probably done back on the mainland, but now I feel like I'm pressed for time and... well, I'm afraid of doing something wrong," she stopped pacing and looked at the pair. "That is, more wrong on top of the wrong that I have already done."</p><p>Elessin had furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side in confusion at Anna's poor explanation, while Kulleveig was nodding thoughtfully.</p><p>"Is that- that wasn't very clear, was it?" Anna sighed.</p><p>"Not particularly, no," Elessin replied.</p><p>Anna frowned and looked off to the side as she tried to think of how to explain herself more clearly.</p><p>"I know what's going on here," Kulleveig said grimly.</p><p>"You do?" Anna and Elessin both asked him at the same time, surprise on their faces but each for different reasons.</p><p>"Oh, aye," Kulleveig nodded, then looked straight at Anna. "You need a shit."</p><p>Anna's face went through several different emotions all at once, mostly shock, confusion, surprise, and bafflement. "I- I don't- that's not... that isn't what I-"</p><p>"So, you pour what's in the bucket out to sea and you use the bucket again," Kulleveig said casually. "What do you suppose sailors do? Haha!" he laughed. "I've been in your boots many, many times, believe me."</p><p>"Ugh," Elessin groaned, then placed a hand on Anna's shoulder as she began leading her away. "Come this way, Lady Anna. I believe you need to speak to someone with more womanly sensibilities."</p><p>Together, they made their way down from the quarterdeck back to the main deck where they went off to the side and stopped by the railing, looking out over the water. The last sliver of sunlight was vanishing beneath the horizon line now and the sky was becoming awash with blues and violets, pinpricked with first stars that twinkled from the darkness. There, Elessin laid her hands on the railing and examined the view, while Anna leaned against it sideways and continued fidgeting with her hands.</p><p>"Now, perhaps you can speak more clearly without the presence of others," Elessin said, glancing at Anna.</p><p>"Yes... I imagine so," Anna turned and leaned her back against the railing and crossed her arms to stop herself from fidgeting. "Though, I'm not quite sure even how to begin."</p><p>"We've plenty of time. Speak your mind."</p><p>"Well... my problem isn't something, so much as it is someone."</p><p>Elessin nodded and waited for Anna to continue.</p><p>"Someone... back on the mainland, you see," Anna lied. "When last I saw them, things hadn't- well I'll say they did not end on the best of terms."</p><p>"Someone close to you?" Elessin asked.</p><p>Anna glanced at Elessin and nodded. "A member of my order," she lied again. "I had specific orders that I disobeyed... for personal reasons and now I fear that my ability to carry out my duty has been, shall we say, compromised," she explained, thinking of Elsa. "So, now, I believe the best course of action is to be diverted to other tasks that would be better suited for my focus. Distracted by these feel- reasons, as I am."</p><p>Elessin turned her head towards Anna with a searching expression on her face, her eyes bright and inquisitive. "And you think if you distance yourself from these reasons that your situation would improve?"</p><p>"Yes. At least, I hope."</p><p>"And these compelling reasons wouldn't happen to come from Queen Elsa, would they?"</p><p>Anna stiffened in surprise and looked at Elessin wide-eyed with shock. For as long as they had been conversing, Elessin's serene and placid exterior had disarmed Anna to the point that she had forgotten what Elessin's main trade was.</p><p>"How long have you held these feelings for her?" Elessin pressed, turning towards Anna and leaning on her elbow on the railing.</p><p>"H- how did you know?" Anna asked, her voice heavy with resignation.</p><p>"My business is in learning secrets as much as it is in keeping them," Elessin said softly. "Yours wasn't all that difficult to discover. You don't have to be spy master to see the way you two gaze at each other."</p><p>Anna sighed and returned her gaze to the sea.</p><p>"But, not to worry," Elessin continued. "I will not reveal this to anyone. After all... we each have our own secrets."</p><p>"I can't say how long I've felt this way... perhaps it was as soon as I laid eyes on her," Anna muttered glumly. "All I know is that I shouldn't harbour such desire in my heart at all. Elsa is a queen... I'm a ranger. She is my ruler and I am but her humble servant. I'm not a lady... I'm not some highborn noble... I'm just a lowborn bastard from the north."</p><p>Elessin was silent for a long moment until she too turned her gaze out to sea as her eyes clouded over with contemplation. "Neither am I," she said. "I was never born into nobility, despite my appearances."</p><p>Once again, Anna was surprised by Elessin. "Truly? You carry yourself with such poise. How could you not be a noble?"</p><p>Smirking, Elessin looked at Anna. "No. Family houses in Thamorlane are categorized by caste," she said. "My house, Tarrel, is among the lowest. We were farmers... peasants. We weren't treated much better than street urchins. The only thing notable about my family was the wine we produced."</p><p>Anna wasn't sure of what to say, so she waited for Elessin to continue.</p><p>"Anna, do you know why I had to leave my homeland?" Elessin asked.</p><p>"No," Anna shook her head.</p><p>"I was banished."</p><p>"Banished? Whatever for?"</p><p>Elessin's smirk faded as her expression turned more sombre. "A most heinous crime," she said. "I dared to love someone above my station."</p><p>For the third time in a row, Anna was completely stunned by Elessin. For as long as the elven spy master had served Eyrinvale, precious little was actually known about her. Elessin was a mystery to most and a riddle to the people who knew her well, Kulleveig best of all.</p><p>"She was a noble and we had first met when her family was touring our vineyard," Elessin explained, a sad smile on her face as her eyes turned distant from memory. "I'll always remember that day. She had blue ribbons in her hair."</p><p>Anna pressed slightly closer to Elessin, invested in her story as it already mirrored her own. "Who was she?"</p><p>"Talisa," Elessin replied. "But to me, she was just Tali. A cunning warrior and the best blade-dancer I had ever seen. We were young then... but she was mine and I was hers."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She was to be married to a rich magistrate. It had been arranged between their two families. Tali would have borne his children, she would have wanted for nothing, and she would have done her duty as a good wife and a good mother. And... she would have been miserable."</p><p>"I can understand that," Anna murmured.</p><p>Elessin chuckled dryly. "As do I. As did she."</p><p>"So... what came next?"</p><p>"We knew what we shared was doomed from the very beginning. A noblewoman and a peasant? It could have never lasted, and yet, we tried all the same. We would sneak out and meet in the fields, shielded by the grapevines, under the cover of moonlight. We were happy, for a time, until we were discovered and everything came crashing down."</p><p>Anna turned her head down solemnly.</p><p>Elessin took a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. "The magistrate was furious, as was his family. Tali's own family had been shamed. I was thrown into prison and left to rot. They said that I had defiled her honour. For someone of such low birth to even lay a finger on a member of a higher caste was a crime with severe punishments. They wanted me executed."</p><p>"But you weren't."</p><p>"No, because of Tali. She pled for my life and in exchange, she agreed to marry the magistrate and moved far away with him. The last time we saw each other, I was still in chains, dressed in rags. I told her to forget about me and move on for I had caused her enough pain. She was stubborn, so stubborn. She assured me she would do the exact opposite."</p><p>"Where... where is she now?" Anna asked hesitantly, but a part of her could already see the answer.</p><p>Elessin closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. "She died. While in prison, I learned of a deadly plot. The magistrate had become a target of assassins, so I broke free and rode to rescue my love. By the time I arrived... it was too late," she opened her eyes, showing them to be slightly glassy with tears. "Tali had tried to defend herself and managed to slay a few of them, but she was outnumbered. By the time I arrived, the killers were gone, the magistrate was dead, and I held her body in my arms. She clung to life long enough so that we could say goodbye."</p><p>Anna released a trembling breath, completely stricken with sympathy and grief for Elessin.</p><p>"When the guards arrived and saw me covered in Tali's blood with the magistrate lying dead nearby, they judged me then and there. Their murder was blamed on me, so I had to flee, but not before I took these," she unsheathed her twin sabres from behind her back. "<em>Daith'wen</em> and <em>Sirael</em>. In the common tongue, they mean falling star and teardrop. These were hers, passed down to her by her forebears and had belonged in her family for generations. Now, I wield them in her memory," she sheathed them behind her back.</p><p>Anna shook her head in disbelief. "I- I'm... I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm nearly a hundred years old and in my life, I have only ever loved one woman," Elessin sighed. "Tali was everything to me, she was my light, my joy. Under pain of death, I may never return home. But there is nothing for me back on Thamorlane. I renounced the empire, their customs, their ways of life. All of it. Tali fought valiantly, Tali fought nobly, Tali fought honourably... and Tali died. They took everything from her, just as they took everything from me."</p><p>A mournful silence passed over the pair, and for a long while, neither of them said anything to each other. Anna absorbed everything she had just been told, while Elessin remained calm and unmoving, too used to her grief and too used to the emptiness of her heart.</p><p>Eventually, Anna looked at Elessin. "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Because," Elessin met Anna's eyes. "The time we shared was the best of my life. We were happy... truly happy, despite everything that worked against us. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. No measure of wealth or power or magic could buy that. If I could go back and do it all again, I would, in a heartbeat. The only thing I would change is that I would take her far away from Thamorlane. Somewhere we could be free and as we were meant to be."</p><p>Anna straightened up, feeling resolve grow with her heart and her mind.</p><p>"Now, you know my secret," Elessin said. "And I, yours. We're more alike than you think."</p><p>"How do you cope with it?" Anna asked.</p><p>"It is said that when our loved ones die, they return to the stars above to watch over us. I like to think she's up there, somewhere, waiting for me. Tali is gone, and one day, I know that I will see her again," Elessin smiled thinly, then turned away from Anna, looking up to the sky. "But not yet... not yet. When you live as long as I do, death holds less meaning over life. It is not the end, but another path, one that we all must walk. Until then, I will live for her, for myself. I don't regret loving Tali and I don't regret the choices that led me here, even after everything it cost me. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I do."</p><p>"Then go to her. She waits for you."</p><p>"Thank you... Elessin," Anna said sincerely, laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.</p><p>Elessin smiled a little more warmly, then gestured Anna off without another word.</p><p>Leaving her to her solemn contemplation, Anna took one last look at the night sky, then made her way below deck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. See You For Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Elsa was running her fingers through her damp hair to straighten it when she heard a gentle knock at her door. Not long ago, she had just finished up bathing and was getting ready to turn in for the night. Since then, she had remained inside of her cabin, both because the sea made her queasy but more because she was afraid of facing Anna again.</p>
<p><em>I wonder who that could be?</em> Elsa thought as she rose from her bed and padded over to the door.</p>
<p>Opening it, she found the one person on the entire ship that she had been dreading and hoping to see all at once. Anna was there and suddenly, Elsa felt exposed. Not because of the light chemise she was wearing, but because of how Anna was looking at her now.</p>
<p>Anna's face was calm, collected, and yet there was anticipation and hope written there as well. The same look was on Elsa's face too. For a few moments, they simply regarded each other with a subdued sort of intensity.</p>
<p><em>The time has come then,</em> Elsa thought. <em>I won't be able to run from how I feel any longer.</em></p>
<p>Wordlessly, she opened the door wider for Anna to step through. Anna walked in and once she was clear of the threshold, she shut the door quietly, all while keeping eye contact with Elsa. From their positions now, Elsa and Anna were standing right in front of each other, their bodies only a foot apart, and their gazes focused only on the other. At that moment, nothing else existed outside of Elsa's cabin. It was only them, and everything that they had been trying to bury, to avoid, or to forget.</p>
<p><em>The colour of the sea is not nearly as beautiful as the colour of her eyes,</em> Elsa thought as she stared deeply into those pools of teal.</p>
<p>Anna was doing the same until eventually, she seemed to recall her purpose. "Your gra- Elsa... there's... something that I've been needing to tell you."</p>
<p>"As do I," Elsa replied, her voice quiet and breathless from the weight of her heart. "Would you sit with me?" she gestured to the bed.</p>
<p>Anna swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded quickly. Together, they walked over to the bed in silence then took a seat beside each other. For the next little while, neither of them said a word and the only sound was the soothing crash of the waves outside the ship. Pale moonlight bled through a window of the cabin, landing upon Elsa and Anna's hands which both lay on the surface of the bed, making them glow. They were only a small distance apart.</p>
<p>"So much has happened over these last few days," Elsa started, desiring to take control of the conservation and steer it in her best interest. "I've wanted to talk about it, but... not with anyone else. Only you."</p>
<p>"There's been a lot on my mind as well," Anna said softly, looking down at their hands. "So much that I'm not even sure how to begin. Would you start?"</p>
<p>"Well," Elsa took a deep breath, then unloaded everything she had been dealing with, starting with the negotiations with Prince Rivain and the new troublesome developments.</p>
<p>All the while, Anna listened patiently, never uttering a word while Elsa shared her thoughts on everything. Elsa was glad for that, for Anna's presence alone was rocksteady, unwavering, and a tremendous source of comfort and reassurance. Anna was simply there, and that was enough for Elsa.</p>
<p>"So now, with the truce in place, we can devote our entire attention to the blight," Elsa finished. "Even so, there have still been more... pressing matters on my mind."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Anna shuffled a little closer, bringing their hands ever nearer to each other. "Tell me, please. I'm here."</p>
<p>Elsa looked at Anna, drawing on the support she was exuding. "I never once thought I would use my magic for harm," she said, gazing down at her hands. "In just a few days, I've already killed more men than I can count... and it all felt so... easy? Natural? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. After all, it's what I was trained for," she looked back at Anna. "Does that... does that make me a monster?"</p>
<p>"No, no it doesn't," Anna shook her head adamantly. "I've seen real monsters, Elsa, I've seen what they can do. Senseless... baseless... thoughtless evil inflicted upon the world, and each time worse than the last. You're not a monster, Elsa. You're not evil. There's good in you, you care about your people, you'd do anything to protect them. That's not what a monster is."</p>
<p>"Then why do I feel that way?"</p>
<p>"Your very thoughts indicate that you are not what you think you are. If you were truly evil, you wouldn't be wrestling with your conscience as you are now. I've been where you are, Elsa. Believe me. We do our duty and we act out of necessity. Nothing more."</p>
<p>Elsa took comfort in Anna's words and smiled softly, leaning closer to her. "You are kind to me, Anna. Thank you," she said quietly. "When I- I... I yelled at you, it was only because I truly meant what I said," she nearly lost the resolve then and there, but Anna's care and devotion made her push through and express what her heart truly desired. "I do care about you, Anna. A great deal," she pushed her hand against Anna's, barely brushing their fingertips together.</p>
<p>Anna took a trembling breath. "I care about you too, Elsa," she whispered. "It's... why I came here. Because you needed to know the truth. My truth."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"That ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have begun to experience these feelings about you that I can no longer ignore. The more I try to deny them, the stronger they seem to become."</p>
<p>Elsa felt her heart skip a beat, her breath hitch in her throat, and the hairs on the back of her neck tingle with energy. She blinked hard and refocused her full attention on Anna.</p>
<p>"But," Anna sighed. "Before I say anything more, I want you to know that if you think it best, then you may send me away. I know that such feelings compromise your position and my obligations, so I would understand if that is what you need to do."</p>
<p>Elsa subtly shook her head, for that was the last thing she wanted. Anna's voice was shaky and uncertain at first, but as she continued to speak, her words became steady and firm, guided by the truest intentions of her heart.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I... I can't hide it anymore," Anna said, raising her shaky hand and laying it atop Elsa's. "There's a panging in my heart, and an aching in my mind, and a yearning in my body... all for you, my queen. I desire you in ways I know I shouldn't. They're wrong and I dishonour you by simply having such feelings, but yet they still persist. I- I don't... I don't know what to do," she looked up from their hands and laid bare her soul to Elsa through her eyes.</p>
<p>It was Elsa's turn to take a plunge now. Slowly, she turned her palm upward and gently squeezed Anna's hand. The mere action alone sent Elsa's heartrate into a double-time beat and she could see a similar effect had been produced in Anna.</p>
<p>"Elsa, what are you-" Anna started, nearly pulling back from disbelief.</p>
<p>"You are not wrong, Anna, and you do not dishonour me," Elsa squeezed a bit more tightly, showing to Anna that this was no illusion and that she meant what she was saying. "Because I have felt the same way."</p>
<p>"Elsa?" Anna looked up, her eyes full of surprise and wonder.</p>
<p>Locking eyes with her, Elsa said with her eyes what she could not with her words. They stared at each other for a while, until shy and tentative smiles began to spread across their faces. Slowly, Anna raised her other hand and held it up to Elsa's face.</p>
<p>"M- may I?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>Sensing her intention, Elsa granted her permission by leaning forward and bringing her cheek against Anna's hand. The chaste contact alone was enough to send electric shivers up and down Elsa's spine. Similarly, Anna's breath trembled and slowly, she began to trace her fingers down Elsa's jawline while her thumb ran soft circles over Elsa's cheek.</p>
<p>Elsa shut her eyes and sighed pleasantly, leaning forward into the intimate touch she had never experienced before in her life. The feeling was warm, gentle, tingling, loving, and more incredible than anything else she had ever felt. To deepen the contact, Elsa reached up and took hold of Anna's wrist, pressing her hand more firmly against her own face and rubbing her cheek against it. While her eyes were still closed, Elsa felt the weight on the bed shift and a warm presence move close to her.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, Anna was there. Their faces were only inches apart and at some point, their other hands which remained clasped together had interlaced the fingers. Anna was chewing her lip in anticipation and her eyes were full of pure desire. Elsa knew what was going to come next. Everything that happened after was everything she had secretly yearned for in her long years of loneliness.</p>
<p>Elsa and Anna both closed their eyes, then guided by their intuition, they brought their faces closer together until their noses brushed against one another and their lips touched with the lightest amount of pressure. Anna's lips were silky smooth and sweeter beyond belief. They were the best thing that Elsa had ever tasted and she sighed in unrestrained bliss, as did Anna. Delicately, they pressed closer together.</p>
<p>Anna's hand remained cupped around Elsa's cheek, and their other two were still interlocked. Using her free hand, Elsa reciprocated in kind by reaching out and nestled her fingers in Anna's crimson locks, gently grasping the back of her neck.</p>
<p>Not much else needed to be said by this point, so Elsa and Anna let their desires take over and guide their actions. Inexperienced as Elsa was, she was more than happy to relinquish control and allow Anna to take the lead, who did so with confidence. Anna shifted her body so that she was parallel with Elsa, then gently eased her down so that they were both lying on the bed. Elsa was on the bottom with Anna on top, and the weight of her body pressed so tightly against her own began to send pleasant pulses of warmth between her legs.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Anna started to work her lips against Elsa's more persistently and with greater want. They were moving as if in silent prayer, and they were each other's gospel. What started as a light peck had developed into something far greater as Anna gently nibbled and probed at Elsa's lips with her tongue.</p>
<p>Elsa mewled in pleasure and attempted to respond in kind, all while eager and searching hands prowled up and down her body. Anna was running her fingers over every inch of Elsa, softly grasping here or kneading there. Elsa let the incredible sensations overwhelm her mind as she finally surrendered control to a force greater than herself.</p>
<p>Running her hands up Anna's sides, Elsa felt nothing but hard metal and leather but more importantly, the certainty of divine flesh beneath. Buttoned up as she was, Anna took an agonizing amount of time before she registered that Elsa was touching her with just as much excitement. When she did realize it, Anna separated their union and pushed herself off the bed slightly, hovering above Elsa while they stared into each other's eyes, huffing and panting.</p>
<p>"I think you'd be more comfortable if you removed your armour," Elsa whispered, glancing down between them.</p>
<p>Anna flashed a devilish grin; her previous nervous demeanour having vanished completely. "As my queen commands," she said in a low and husky voice.</p>
<p>Elsa shivered, then reluctantly let go of Anna who pushed herself off the bed and stood up. Impatient to resume where they had left off, Anna unclasped her wolf cloak and let it fall from her shoulders onto the floor. Next, she began to fuss with the many buckles and ties on her armour, dexterously unfastening them with practiced ease.</p>
<p>"Damn it," Anna scowled, reaching behind her back for a hard-to-reach fastener. "I knew I wouldn't need to put it on, why did I bother?"</p>
<p>Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "You knew you wouldn't need it? Were you counting on this happening?"</p>
<p>Anna froze and flushed red, smiling embarrassedly at Elsa. "N- no, of course not, I didn't know this would happen," she stammered. "I did... hope that this would happen."</p>
<p>Rising from the bed, Elsa paced over to Anna. "Here," she gently turned Anna around. "Let me help you."</p>
<p>Anna did as she was told and waited as patiently as she could while Elsa finally removed the barrier between their bodies. Once the fastener was loosened, Anna shrugged off her armour, kicked off her boots, and immediately trapped Elsa in her embrace once more to kiss her with renewed passion. Elsa allowed herself to be pushed all the way back until the back of her knees struck the edge of the bed and she lay down with Anna straddling her hips.</p>
<p>There, Anna captured Elsa's lips with ravenous hunger, using her tongue more insistently which Elsa acquiesced to. Shocked at first by the sensation of another tongue inside her mouth, Elsa was at a loss for what to do for a few seconds until tentatively, she did the same and timidly worked her own tongue inside of Anna's warm mouth. Anna, however, made it clear that she was the one in control when she forced Elsa's tongue back down and regained the ground she lost with increased fervour, pushing the full length of the flexible muscle into Elsa's mouth.</p>
<p>Elsa accepted the loss eagerly and moaned rapturously beneath Anna's continued assault. Above, Anna purred and growled in approval, and the shared vibration of their unspoken communications sent tantalizing waves of heat directly between Elsa's thighs, intensifying the wetness that had begun to pool there.</p>
<p>Again, Anna allowed her hands to wander freely all across Elsa's body, massaging her sides and caressing her face. When Elsa felt a hand wrap itself around one of her breasts and squeeze gently, she let out a gasp of surprise, pulling Anna further in by her shoulders to give her greater access. However, Anna had misinterpreted that signal and immediately pushed herself off of Elsa, looking down at her with eyes full of concern.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" Anna asked, worried.</p>
<p>"No, not at all," Elsa shook her head. "Don't worry."</p>
<p>Anna nodded, but still appeared conflicted. "I want you, Elsa, all of you. Is that alright?"</p>
<p>Elsa considered her proposal and found that she had no objections. "Yes," she whispered breathily.</p>
<p>"I want this, with you. Do you want me?"</p>
<p>"I do. It's just... I- I've never... I haven't..."</p>
<p>"Shh, it's okay," Anna whispered, planting a soft kiss on Elsa's lips. "I'll show you how," she kissed Elsa again and held it, letting her hands roam free once more but more softly and slowly.</p>
<p>While they kissed hungrily once more, Anna kneaded the warm flesh of Elsa's breast and with her other hand, she let her fingers glide up and down the smooth plane of Elsa's stomach, hidden just beneath the chemise she still wore. Using her knee, Anna drove it up and parted Elsa's legs ever so slightly. When Elsa spread them wider for Anna, she pushed her knee all the way in and placed it against Elsa's soaked folds with the lightest amount of contact.</p>
<p>Elsa nearly yelped and recoiled from the buzzing spike of pleasure that shot up her spine, but then melted into incoherent whimpers and moans beneath Anna's embrace. Already floating in her high of lust, Elsa desired to pursue that feeling further by sliding her hands down Anna's waist and settling them over her hips, pulling her in. Next, she bucked her own hips up and down, slowly at first to tease out the pleasure, then with greater rhythm as she rubbed the wetness of her sex against Anna's knee.</p>
<p>Eventually, Anna noticed that the fabric of her breeches had become wet, both between her own thighs and at her knee, so again, she broke the kiss and pulled away. "I think... I can still get more comfortable," she smirked at Elsa.</p>
<p>Breathlessly, Elsa nodded and smiled in kind. "As can I," she said.</p>
<p>Anna tore off her shirt at the same time she tried to wiggle out of her breeches. While the cloth was still over her head, Elsa turned away to deal with her own garments which was much easier to divest herself of. When they were both done and naked, they stood in front of each other, completely exposed.</p>
<p>"Oh my," Anna whispered, her eyes wide and drinking in Elsa's form. "I've never slept with a queen before."</p>
<p>"I've never slept with anyone before," Elsa replied, similarly taking in Anna's nude body.</p>
<p>She was happy to find that the freckles on Anna's face weren't limited to that portion of her body alone, and in fact, continued down her neck and were dotted all across her torso and thighs. Elsa's mouth watered and the heat in her core was now aching something fierce. All she wanted to do was plot a star chart across Anna's body, jumping from one freckle to the next with her mouth and her hands.</p>
<p>"You really are beautiful," Anna murmured.</p>
<p>Elsa smiled shyly. "No more lovely than you are, Anna," she fidgeted with her hands nervously. "So, how do we begin?"</p>
<p>The devilish smirk returned to Anna's face as her eyes flitted up and down Elsa's body. "Lay down on the bed," she ordered, her voice sultry and firm.</p>
<p>Elsa shivered and did as she was told, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and shuffling backwards all while maintaining eye contact with Anna. A second later, Anna practically pounced on top of Elsa, pinning her down and mashing their lips together with an open-mouthed kiss, allowing their tongues to dance around each other. Elsa would have been content to lay there like that forever but evidently, Anna had other plans in mind and other ways to use her mouth when she broke away and started to plant hot and wet kisses all over Elsa's cheek, trailing down her jawline and towards her neck.</p>
<p>"Mnh, Anna!" Elsa moaned, holding her more tightly. "Ooh, please, Anna."</p>
<p>Spurred on by her queen's praise, Anna adjusted her position and shifted her focus to the pale curvature of Elsa's neck, latching on to the pulse point here and suckling lightly. At the same time, Anna firmly kneaded one of Elsa's breasts while gently pinching and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. In response, Elsa gasped and arched her back upwards, permitting Anna full reign over her body. From their new position, Anna was slightly lower in relation to Elsa, and she had placed her thigh right against Elsa's slick entrance.</p>
<p>The three-pronged maneuver left Elsa breathless and squirming beneath Anna's control, who kept her firmly rooted in place as she continued her ministrations. Elsa's mind had turned to mush and her entire body was throbbing and aching in agonizing beauty to everything that Anna was lavishing her with. Her sex was positively dripping with wanton desire and at a certain point, Elsa had entangled her hands into Anna's crimson locks, holding her against her own body with a death grip. Soon enough, her body guided her actions as she began to push Anna's head downwards over her chest, directing her subject to where she needed the most relief.</p>
<p>"M- more, please," Elsa asked, her voice shaky and quivering. "Anna, please."</p>
<p>Anna stopped suckling on Elsa's neck, grinned, then kissed her deeply before fulfilling her request. She shifted lower, running her hands over Elsa's breasts and stomach and along the way, she left a trail of kisses down Elsa's collarbone, over each of her nipples, and down her waist. Elsa's entire body was aflame from every single one of Anna's delicate touches, each one more caring and needing and insistent and sensual than the last. Anna continued her way further down on her hands and knees, crawling backwards and prostrating herself like a pilgrim before Elsa, who was her temple.</p>
<p>There, Anna came to a rest between Elsa's thighs, gazing in wonder at the wetness before her and breathing in the heady aroma of Elsa's arousal. Above, Elsa propped herself up on her elbows and stared lovingly down upon Anna. Her spine was arched downward and her rear was pointed upwards, revealing to Elsa the full map of freckles over her muscular shoulders and back. Never before had either of them seen such a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>"Elsa," Anna whispered, dragging her fingers over Elsa's thighs and pushing them apart a little further. "I'd like to kiss you again."</p>
<p>"Kiss me?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to the side. "Kiss me wher- <em>oooh</em>," she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into her skull when she felt warm lips press against the sensitive bundle of nerves of her sex.</p>
<p>Anna laid a quick kiss on the flowering bud once, then twice, then on the third, she probed it ever so gently with the tip of her tongue to gauge Elsa's response. When Elsa trembled and moaned and gripped Anna's hair once more, she ran her tongue from the bottom of Elsa's entrance back up to the bud, savouring the potent substance of Elsa's arousal. When Elsa bucked her hips upward and whimpered something incoherent, Anna reached one arm around one of Elsa's thighs while with the other, she reached up and took hold of one of Elsa's breasts. Then, Anna began to lap at Elsa's sex with slow and luxurious movements of her tongue, alternating between heading up and down the full length of the folds, parting them with increasing pressure on each trip.</p>
<p>Elsa shivered head to toe from the overwhelming heat building up in her core. "G- gods... Anna!" she managed to say in a breathy rasp. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Down below, Anna switched up her tactics and began to poke and run her tongue around Elsa's bud, further stimulating it. At that, Elsa felt scintillating waves of pure pleasure race along her veins as her swollen sex began to throb with unrestrained need, each wave more intense and building upon the last until all at once they came in one unending deluge of bliss. Anna was carrying Elsa higher and higher into her carnal haze, higher than she had ever managed to take herself and higher still, with the peak of ecstasy still far out of reach.</p>
<p>Hot as their bodies were, neither Elsa nor Anna noticed as the temperature in the room gradually dipped. For Elsa, it was not a dangerous loss of control but rather a rapturous release of control. In her current state, writhing and twitching beneath Anna's hold, she was in no state to reign in her magic. Words could no longer be managed and the only sounds that Elsa was capable of making were moans and sighs and gasps and whimpers and lustful notes that Anna drew from her body like a conductor.</p>
<p>Next, Anna moved lower to and like before when they kissed, Anna slid her tongue just inside Elsa's entrance before darting back out to repeat the process. With each time, she pushed further in and eventually, the full length of Anna's tongue was buried inside of Elsa's hot and wet interior, lapping up the nectar directly from its source with the fervour of a woman dying of thirst.</p>
<p>By now, Elsa was on the verge of becoming undone. She was holding on to Anna's head with one hand and bucking her hips up and down with reckless abandon, while with her other hand she had to clamp it over her mouth to avoid making too much noise. Elsa felt pressure within her core ballooning in size at the same time every muscle in her body began to tighten and seize up with anticipation of the release on the horizon. To carry her the rest of the way to the peak, Anna used her hand that was wrapped around Elsa's thigh and with the pad of her thumb, she pressed down hard on Elsa's bud and drew quick circles, aided by the slickness.</p>
<p>A few more seconds of that assault was all Elsa could stand and once she crested over the peak, she shut her eyes and for a singular moment, she felt a tremendous peace of mind and calm of heart wash over her senses. Another moment later, the pressure that had built up inside of her was released outwards with explosive energy as Elsa finally came undone.</p>
<p>"Anna... <em>Anna</em>!" Elsa cried out in ecstasy, her body spasming and her thoughts obliterated in the wake of her powerful orgasm.</p>
<p>All the while, Anna continued her ministrations, forcing Elsa to ride out the intensity of the storm as she plummeted from the peak, crashing down to earth. Elsa's entire body shook uncontrollably and for what felt like an eternity had only lasted a few glorious seconds. With a final aftershock, Elsa spasmed wildly then fell back as her entire body became slack and limp.</p>
<p>When Elsa opened her eyes, her vision was blurry with tears that had pooled and were now released, allowing them to flow freely down her face. She panted heavily and stared up at the ceiling, thinking nothing, saying nothing, but feeling everything. Her entire body was slick with sweat and it all felt pleasant, warm, safe, and quiet.</p>
<p>A weight shifted and moved upward, and then a beautiful body lay next to Elsa's side. Anna shuffled right up against Elsa, pressing their nude forms together as Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. She curled into Anna's embrace and returned the gesture, intertwining their legs and arms as they stared into each other's faces, red from exertion.</p>
<p>For a long time, neither of them said a word as they simply caught their breath. Anna lazily ran her fingers up and down Elsa's back, while Elsa toyed with a stray lock of Anna's hair. Slowly, the temperature of the room returned to normal without any effort from Elsa and now, the only sounds that reached their ears were the gentle waves of the sea and the steady wind blowing outside. Eventually, Anna reached up and dried the remaining tears that were still on Elsa's face. Afterward, she simply cupped Elsa's cheek and smiled tiredly.</p>
<p>"Elsa," Anna whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Anna?" Elsa replied.</p>
<p>"I just... enjoy the sound of your name. Elsa."</p>
<p>"Anna. <em>Anna</em>."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Anna smiled and leaned forward, kissing Elsa delicately on the lips. "Nobody else says my name quite like you do."</p>
<p>Elsa trailed a finger over the scars across Anna's cheek, then leaned forward to kiss them along their length, ending at Anna's jawline. "Thank you, Anna," she said. "That was incredible. I- I've... never felt this good in my life."</p>
<p>Though Anna's smile remained in place, something flashed across her eyes ever so briefly at that admission, so she clutched Elsa more tightly. "I am glad to help. Anything for you, Elsa. Anything at all."</p>
<p>"And I would do the same for you."</p>
<p>"A personal favour from the queen? I could certainly benefit from that."</p>
<p>Elsa chuckled. "I owe you a thousand favours for everything you've done for me," she shut her eyes and sighed. "I never thought I could have this."</p>
<p>Anna frowned. "Have what?"</p>
<p>"This. A connection to someone... something real. Ziio, Royce, Elessin, Kulleveig... all my subjects. They are good people, but they have only ever seen me as a queen. I never did think that someone could see me as something other than that. As a person."</p>
<p>"That's not how I see you."</p>
<p>"No?" Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Anna. "How do you see me?"</p>
<p>"I see you for who you are," Anna replied easily and without blinking. "You're powerful, Elsa, but you are lonely... and afraid. Responsibility and doubt weigh on your mind, on your heart. You've always felt that way, even before you became a queen. I see you... the real you. Not a queen... not a mage... just a person."</p>
<p>Elsa's felt a tightness in her chest that wasn't altogether painful or unpleasant. A moment later the feeling vanished and its place was a lightness of spirit she hadn't ever felt before.</p>
<p>"But you don't have to feel that way, Elsa," Anna continued. "You don't have to be afraid or alone anymore... I can help you."</p>
<p>Elsa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You don't know how... how happy that makes me, Anna," she laughed, both from joy and sadness. "I don't know if I should hand you my crown or if we should just... run away somewhere."</p>
<p>The latter comment seemed particularly striking with Anna, who smiled more earnestly as she laid a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "Whatever you decide, I'll be at your side," she said. "If you would have me."</p>
<p>"I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Your orders then?"</p>
<p>Just then, Elsa realized how tired she was so she yawned and stretched languidly. "It's a bit chilly in here," she lied. "Would you hold me?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Anna grinned. "As my queen commands."</p>
<p>Together, they slipped beneath the covers on the bed and Elsa curled up against Anna as they spooned. For the first time in a long time, Elsa slept soundly, free of a troubled mind.</p>
<p>Outside and unnoticed by the pair, summer snowflakes began to fall from the sky, carried southward by an unseasonably frigid wind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Blood on the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Who goes there!" Kristovffer shouted, nocking a silver-tipped arrow to his bow in preparation. "Stop!"</p><p>The person he was addressing had suddenly emerged out of the dense fog further down the road. Whoever it was, their appearance was concealed beneath thick layers of furs and clothing, but most worrying of all was the fact that they were not wearing any footwear, even despite the harsh wintry conditions.</p><p>The weather was cold, bitingly so, but at least the blizzard from a few nights ago had finally passed. Since then, Kristovffer had been alone, cut off from the rest of the survivors of Blackgaard who had managed to flee. He and Sven had been riding southward towards the mouth of the Sansrenoir valley, and so far, they had not encountered anyone else.</p><p>At least, not anyone living.</p><p>"Stop where you are!" Kristovffer shouted once more. "Do you hear me?!"</p><p>Beneath him, Sven huffed and rumbled deeply from agitation as he began to paw the frozen earth at his feet. The person had yet to respond, but the way they were stumbling here and there gave both Sven and Kristovffer enough cause to worry. Still, Kristovffer didn't want to release his arrow on the off chance that this was someone who needed his help, so perhaps mistakenly, he waited until the person was only a few paces away.</p><p>Once the person was as close as Kristovffer would allow, he pulled back the bowstring. From his distance, he could see that the person's bare feet were blue from frostbite and already a few toes had snapped off. Before Kristovffer could open his mouth to say anything else, the person dropped to their knees, then fell directly on their face, dead. Buried in their back was a bloody hatchet.</p><p>"Fuck!" Kristovffer cursed, tensing up and feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on their own.</p><p>Cautiously, he scanned the surrounding fields fearing an ambush, but could see little through the mist and miasma that now shrouded the entire north. What he was looking for he could not see, but he did hear. Snarls and growls and moans echoed out all around Kristovffer, followed by shapes moving in and out of the fog. A screech sounded out as if it were a signal, and then, undead bodies burst up from the snowbanks lining either side of the road.</p><p>Taken off guard as they were, Sven reared in panic, knocking Kristovffer off his saddle before bolting away back down the road. Kristovffer landed on his back, his fall only slightly cushioned by the snow. The dead were closing in on him, gnashing their teeth in hunger and holding their weapons with murderous intent.</p><p>"Sven!" Kristovffer called out. "Come back! Agh, fucking hell."</p><p>Quickly recovering, he rolled backwards into a crouching position, then shot three of the wights in front of him with his silver-tipped arrows, killing them once more. From behind, Kristovffer heard the dull scrape of ancient bones grinding against each other, so he turned and raised his bow to block the incoming hammer aimed at his face then kicked the skeleton away. He dropped his bow, drew his silver-plated sword, and cut the upright pile of hissing bones in half at the spine.</p><p>Next, Kristovffer backed up a few steps to reposition himself and scan his oncoming opponents. Six wights were advancing upon him, all in varying stages of decay. Two of them looked to be freshly slain and from their state of undress, Kristovffer surmised that there must be a village close by that had been overwhelmed by the dead.</p><p>"Come on!" Kristovffer yelled, digging his feet in.</p><p>All six wights charged at him at once, so he sidestepped the first two and cut them both down. Kristovffer dodged the third wight that lunged straight at him then stabbed the fourth that tried to attack him. Just as Kristovffer raised his sword to defend himself, he was blindsided by the fifth and sixth wights that had tackled him, knocking him to the ground.</p><p>On his back, Kristovffer scrambled backwards and kicked away one wight that attempted to pounce on him just before slashing open its chest with his sword. Dazed and winded, he then tried to rise to his feet when the last two wights pushed him back down again, hissing and biting and clawing at his face.</p><p>"Argh, shit!" Kristovffer grunted, holding his sword with both hands to keep the wights at bay.</p><p>The remaining wights kept Kristovffer pinned down beneath their bodies and before long, his strength would fail. Desperately, he tried to push himself free but the wights were dead and unfeeling. As they pressed within inches of his face, Kristovffer heard a reindeer bellow off to the side and a second before cold teeth tore his flesh apart, the wights were knocked off.</p><p>Sven had returned and plowed into the wights headfirst, impaling them on his antlers. The two wights hissed and thrashed about, so Sven raised them higher and rapidly shook his head around before bringing them crashing down to the earth, breaking apart their rotten bodies and dislodging them from his antlers. Even mangled as they were, they still continued to crawl towards Kristovffer, so he rose to his feet, then quickly finished off them off.</p><p>Before he could catch his breath, the first person that Kristovffer had seen with the hatchet buried in their back slowly pushed themselves to their feet. Next, from beneath their hood, Kristovffer saw bright blue eyes burning with hunger. The reanimated corpse growled low and deep, then reached behind their back and pulled out the bloody hatchet before stumbling towards Kristovffer, wildly swinging the weapon around.</p><p>"What now you piece of filth!" Kristovffer raised his sword, then parried the attack before cutting out the legs from beneath the corpse. "How do you like that silver?" he followed up by swiftly decapitating it, spraying black congealed blood on the ice.</p><p>Alone once more, Kristovffer turned in a quick circle to ensure he was safe before sheathing his sword and going up to Sven. The reindeer huffed and pawed at the ground, then grunted apologetically when Kristovffer lifted him by his snout so they could look at each other.</p><p>"What was that, Sven?" Kristovffer asked. "Are you trying to have me killed?"</p><p>Sven turned his head down and rumbled remorsefully.</p><p>Kristovffer sighed and scratched Sven behind an ear. "I know, I know, it's alright," he said. "They surprised both of us. But next time you're going to do something like that, tell me first," he retrieved his bow, then mounted up. "Come on, we got to keep moving. Night's coming on fast and we need to find some shelter."</p><p>Riding ahead, Kristovffer remained vigilant as he and Sven resumed their journey down the road. Around him, the fields that should have been brimming with crops ready for harvest were now buried beneath a thick blanket of snow. Here and there, misshapen lumps of rotten flesh indicated dead livestock or humans where they were killed. Kristovffer had already passed well into the village by the time he saw the first building given how visibility was obscured by the fog.</p><p>From what he could see, the commonfolk who had inhabited the village were massacred and dragged off into the nearby woods. The story was much the same as the first time he and Anna first encountered the dead at Troll's Cairn. That had occurred only weeks ago but felt like a lifetime to Kristovffer, and what should have been an isolated incident was now occurring all across Marlogne. There was simply no way of telling how extensive the blight was at this point, but from everything he had seen so far, the losses were already staggering.</p><p>Kristovffer studied a burned-down barn and grimaced from the scent of burnt flesh. Through the remains of what stood, he could see a score of charred corpses, some animal, but mostly human. Evidently, the villagers had sealed themselves within the barn and whether by accident or to avoid the icy clutches of the dead, a fire had been set, killing everyone inside and preventing them from rising again.</p><p>"Gods," Kristovffer shivered, then urged Sven into a canter through the village. "Come on, boy."</p><p>Everywhere else he looked he saw scenes of chaos and violence. Splashes of blood over the walls and doorways of houses, severed limbs lay here and there, and scattered tools repurposed as weapons were dropped every which way. All was silent, save for the whispering of the wind and the swirling of snow, but even now, Kristovffer could almost hear the screams and cries of terror trapped within the ice.</p><p>"Well, let's see if there's anything left," Kristovffer muttered as he dismounted in the village square. "Call if there's trouble, boy, then run. Understand?"</p><p>Sven shook his head and pawed the ground worriedly.</p><p>"I don't like it either, but we're starving. We don't have a choice, this could be the only village for leagues around us," Kristovffer patted Sven's neck to reassure him. "I won't be far."</p><p>Sven reluctantly agreed by dipping his head and blew out a puff of steamy breath. Kristovffer drew his sword and slowly made his way through the village, stopping by a mostly intact building that had a sign hanging above its door. He reached up with his sword then tapped on the sign to shake the snow off from it, revealing what it said.</p><p>"Wandering Oaken's trading post?" Kristovffer muttered, then looked around to ensure the coast was clear. "Should be able to find something to eat or drink here, I hope."</p><p>He laid his hand on the door to push it open, which gave in with a frosty crackle after some effort. Immediately, Kristovffer raised his sword in anticipation but when nothing inside made their presence known, he cautiously entered. The interior of the shop was small, with boxes and barrels filled with produce, all blackened with rot and hard as ice. At the counter where the shop's proprietor would normally stand, there was only a dark stain of blood splattered all over the wall with a severed hand pinned against it with a knife.</p><p>Making his way further in, Kristovffer found no other signs of the living or the dead. The echoes of his boots against the wooden floor announced his presence and with nobody there to greet him, he continued ahead through a small doorway into a backroom that held various sacks of goods. At the far end was a ladder that led to the floor above.</p><p>"Let's see here," Kristovffer knelt and cut open a sack with his sword, exposing the contents within.</p><p>Grain spilled out, hard bits and pieces that were crusted over with frost. Kristovffer did the same with the other sacks, finding goods that were spoiled or rendered inconsumable by the blight. As he came to the end of the storage room, he opened a large sack and had nearly given up hope when bright orange carrots tumbled out.</p><p>Kristovffer picked one up, examined it, then bit off the end and chewed cautiously. "Bit frozen, but still quite good," he said in satisfaction.</p><p>Hoping to find more goods on the floor above, Kristovffer climbed the short ladder and went up through the hole. He found only a room that held a bed large enough for two and three smaller child-sized beds against the other wall. The eerie stillness and sight of blood that greeted him told the rest of the grim tale. There was nothing else of use to be found, so he went back down the ladder, hefted the sack of carrots over his shoulder, then departed from the trading post.</p><p>"Got something, boy," Kristovffer approached Sven and reached for a carrot, holding it out.</p><p>Sven rumbled happily and came forward, devouring the whole carrot in one bite. Kristovffer fed him a few more to satisfy his hunger, then secured the sack of carrots to the saddle and mounted up. Heading out of the village and onto the road once more, he himself had a few carrots to silence the growling of his stomach.</p><p>Kristovffer looked up the sky and found that dusk was already upon him. The soupy fog was near the consistency of curdled milk and had not yet let up. Neither he nor Sven wished to spend the night in the village haunted by death as it was, so the pair quickly made tracks and left it behind in search of a more agreeable place to spend the night.</p><p>… … …</p><p>By nightfall, Kristovffer happened upon a longhouse that appeared to be abandoned. Unlike the village before, the inhabitants had apparently caught wind of the dire straits and fled, or had disappeared like so many others. Kristovffer suspected it was the latter.</p><p>"Looks alright," Kristovffer said to Sven after they had observed it for some time from atop a hill. "No signs of any fighting, least as far as I could tell. What do you think?"</p><p>Sven grunted in agreement.</p><p>Kristovffer grabbed Sven's reins and led him down the hill on foot. "Let's go."</p><p>The double doors to the longhouse were wide open and large enough that Sven could pass through, even with his impressive antlers. Together, they crept their way through the dark and empty halls, finding no other traces of the living or the dead. That fact alone should have put Kristovffer at ease, but it had the opposite effect.</p><p>He kept his sword at the ready in his hand and only after they performed a thorough sweep of the entire building was he able to let his guard down. Together, they returned to the main hall where they set up their camp for the night in front of the cold hearth.</p><p>Kristovffer broke up some wooden boxes and barrels to use as firewood then with his flint and steel, he got a small but warm fire going. Sven laid down on the floor and munched on a carrot, watching with vague interest as Kristovffer looked around the interior of the main hall. Kristovffer found a large metal cauldron which he filled with snow outside then set over the fire, feeding it with more wood to increase its size and temperature. He warmed his hands and feet while the snow melted into water and when it began to boil, he dumped in a few carrots to cook them.</p><p>"Not so bad, huh, boy?" Kristovffer asked. "Roof over our heads. Nice, warm fire," he looked around and shivered despite his statement from the gloom and emptiness of the longhouse.</p><p>After some time had passed, Kristovffer found an empty tankard and used it to scoop out some of the boiled carrots and water. He ate them, then drank the warm fluid, then was about to go for seconds when he heard a clang in the distance, followed by quiet footsteps.</p><p>"Shh," Kristovffer shushed Sven, pressing a finger to his lips. "You stay here, I'll check it out."</p><p>Sven grunted in protest.</p><p>Kristovffer drew his sword. "You'll just make a ruckus if you go, now stay here," he ordered.</p><p>Before he could make more noise and potentially give away their position, Kristovffer tossed a carrot into Sven's mouth to silence him. Afterward, he quickly slipped out of the main hall, opting not to take a torch as it would nullify the night vision that his eyes had already adjusted to. Instead, he utilized the cover of darkness to get the drop on whoever his visitors were.</p><p>A scrape of stone followed by more footsteps called Kristovffer's attention to the main entrance to the longhouse, so he crept towards that direction on silent feet. He didn't who they were, much less if they were living or dead so he did not call out to them. He placed his back against a wall then shuffled alongside it until he reached a corner around which the footsteps could be heard. Just as they were about to round the corner, Kristovffer leapt out to yelling to take them by surprise as he held his sword high.</p><p>The group in front of him also yelled in surprise as they rushed forward, weapons drawn. One of them was holding a torch and when they came close enough to see each other they stopped. Kristovffer could see familiar cloaks and hoods that belonged to rangers as well as robes that belonged to mages. Among them was Fengar and Arcturus, who still clutched the reliquary wrapped in cloth in his arms.</p><p>"Stay back, he's got blue eyes!" Fengar shouted.</p><p>"I have brown eyes, you blind fool!" Kristovffer shouted back.</p><p>The pair stared at each other for a second, then lowered their weapons. Fengar sighed then met Kristovffer by clasping their forearms together.</p><p>"Thought we'd lost you for a while there, Trollsbane," Fengar said.</p><p>"Not dead yet," Kristovffer replied, then looked past Fengar at the remaining survivors. "Master Ives? Last I saw he was with you."</p><p>"He succumbed to the cold. We had to burn his corpse lest he rise again."</p><p>"Damn... damn it! Anyone else? Did anyone else survive Blackgaard?"</p><p>Fengar nodded slowly. "We were able to pick up a few stragglers, the rest of our group is outside, watching over the horses," he replied. "As for the rest, it's hard to say how many there are of us left. We're all scattered to the four fucking winds now."</p><p>Arcturus approached the pair as they stepped apart. "Were you able to find anyone?" he asked.</p><p>Kristovffer shook his head. "Not anyone living."</p><p>A solemn silence passed over the group and even Arcturus looked to be at a complete loss. Nobody was sure of what to do next. The only that mattered right now was keeping the heart of winter out of the hands of the children of the frost.</p><p>"I've got some boiled carrots if any of you are hungry," Kristovffer offered. "Not much, but at least it's warm."</p><p>"Aye, some food will do us some good," Fengar agreed. "We've got some meat we had to carve from the horses we lost."</p><p>Kristovffer arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Had to make use of it before it spoiled from blight," Fengar shrugged, then he turned away and started making his way out. "Come on, let's get the horses and the rest of our sorry lot inside."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After the horses were brought in from the cold and squared away in the side rooms, the survivors all gathered in the main hall of the longhouse where they ate a meagre meal of boiled carrots and roasted horse meat. Now that Kristovffer had linked up with the others, the group of survivors now numbered over two dozen. Most of them were rangers with only a handful of mages, Arcturus included.</p><p>The rest of them were either lost or had most likely joined the ranks of the army of the dead.</p><p>"You know, it's not half bad," Fengar muttered through a mouthful of horse meat. "Not my first choice, but who among us hasn't eaten something strange before when hunger strikes?"</p><p>Kristovffer glanced up from his tankard of boiled water, then looked around the main hall. The mood was sullen and sombre. In days past, the longhouse would have normally been filled with raucous laughter, merry conversation, and flowing alcohol. Tonight, surrounded by so much death and despair, nobody was in a particularly talkative mood, save for Fengar.</p><p>"Nothing really ever dampens your spirits, does it?" Kristovffer asked.</p><p>"As you said, we're not dead yet," Fengar replied. "Been a hard road so far, but we're still here, aren't we?"</p><p>"I suppose you're right."</p><p>"What do you reckon our next move is?"</p><p>Kristovffer frowned a little bit. "Why do you ask me?"</p><p>"Don't know," Fengar shrugged. "You were the last one to see the Lord Commander. He didn't give you any orders?"</p><p>Remembering the documents that Declan had entrusted to him before he died, Kristovffer patted the pouch at his belt then reached in, sighing in relief when they were still there. "The Lord Commander... Declan," he repeated. "I still can't believe he's gone."</p><p>"He was the toughest ranger there ever was," Fengar leaned forward over the table. "Must have been the first in over a thousand years to take down a Child of the Frost."</p><p>"That he was."</p><p>"So? His orders?"</p><p>Remembering his purpose, Kristovffer quickly rose from his chair. "We need to get to Eyrinvale."</p><p>"Oi, what's gotten into you all of a sudden!" Fengar called after him.</p><p>Walking between the tables and scattered groups of survivors, Kristovffer found Arcturus sitting in a corner, warming his hands over a lit brazier. Next to him was the reliquary.</p><p>"Master... Arcturus?" Kristovffer greeted as he approached him.</p><p>Arcturus looked up and nodded. "Something you need, ranger?"</p><p>"Is it possible for you to open a portal to Eyrinvale now?" Kristovffer asked as he took a seat across from him. "This is urgent, I'm sure you understand our need for haste."</p><p>Arcturus scoffed. "Don't you think if I could have done that, I would have already done so?" he gestured around the main hall. "Look around you. See how mages many mages there are? There are too few of us left, the effort would be too great."</p><p>"There must be something you can do. The longer we linger here in the north, the slimmer our odds of survival become. We need to move south to the capital as quickly as possible. You yourself said that we must keep this artifact out of the hands of the dead."</p><p>"I'm old, far too old, and what you are asking is out of our power right now. I nearly died just containing this artifact. It is a vessel of tremendous, ancient power, do you understand? Never before have I ever experienced anything like it. Opening a portal and attempting to move it through would most likely end in disaster."</p><p>Kristovffer looked away, bouncing one of his feet up and down restlessly. "What about the other mages at Glennfell? Could they help us?"</p><p>"Possibly," Arcturus nodded. "If I had a scrying glass, I could communicate with them, inform them of our needs, but I see none here, do you? Without it, we can only rely on the wings of a pigeon to deliver a message, but we have a short supply of them as well."</p><p>"Then we have no choice but to continue riding towards Eyrinvale and hope that we make it."</p><p>"What is your name, ranger?"</p><p>Kristovffer had just been about to leave when he was asked that, so he turned back towards Arcturus. "I am Kristovffer," he said.</p><p>"Ah, you are the one they call Trollsbane," Arcturus said. "Tell me, how did Lord Commander Declan pass?"</p><p>"He fell into an abyss beneath the mountain, taking one of the Children of the Frost with him."</p><p>"Hmm. I am sorry, Kristovffer. You have my condolences."</p><p>Kristovffer leaned forward. "There has already been so much death... what can men do against such reckless hate?"</p><p>Arcturus stroked the length of his beard as he pondered the question. "This blight is driven by an ancient evil, long thought to have vanished from the world," he said. "We were tasked with studying a magical anomaly that appeared over Lake Tailles by Arch-Mage Ziio, where we crossed paths. As Arch-Mage, she alone has access to the forbidden knowledge we keep secure at Glennfell, so we must get this artifact to her if we are to learn more about it. I'm afraid I only have questions right now, same as you."</p><p>Kristovffer considered their situation in silence for a while, then stood up. "Well... it's getting late. I better get some rest," he turned away from Arcturus. "We have a long road ahead of us."</p><p>Arcturus let him go without another word as he shifted his focus back to warming his hands. Meanwhile, Kristovffer paced through the halls of the longhouse, checking on Sven before briefly stepping outside to check on the rangers who had been posted to stand watch. His own watch wouldn't be for another few hours, so Kristovffer went back inside to the main hall and settled down in a corner with some candles to try and get some sleep.</p><p>Restless as he was, he found the task difficult and instead, he reached into his pouch and retrieved the bundle of scrolls given to him by Declan. For several minutes, he debated with himself or whether or not he should read the contents therein. Eventually, curiosity won out and Kristovffer unrolled the scroll. His eyes quickly scanned the first line of writing and immediately he regretted it. Kristovffer instantly snapped the scroll shut, then rubbed his eyes with his hands.</p><p>What little he had already managed to see changed everything he thought he knew about Anna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Last Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"I need to tell her," Ziio said to herself as she paced back and forth in front of her desk. "She needs to know... they need to know."</p><p>She was fussing over her latest dilemma in the tower of the Arch-Mage. The hour was late and a number of days had already passed since she read Ragnar's journal cover to cover. After going through it several times, Ziio had learned that Ragnar had all but confessed to committing adultery during the war of unification. His journal entries were detailed and exhaustive, but evidently, even he had the foresight not to divulge too much sensitive information that could jeopardize his rule.</p><p>"Yet nothing can be confirmed as of this point," Ziio sighed. "Only that Ragnar had laid with a tavern girl only a year after his marriage to Ingrid. Ragnar married Ingrid two years before the unification, at the same time the war began. But Elsa was not born until three years later, after the unification."</p><p>Ragnar was away at war for at least a full year by the time he had relations with the tavern girl. The fighting lasted for two years, during which Ragnar was absent from Eyrinvale. The dates lined up that the tavern girl would have carried the child to term by the year the fighting stopped when the unification was solidified.</p><p>Ziio stopped pacing then examined her reflection in the scrying glass. That alone held the most troublesome implication. If Ragnar had indeed sired a bastard before Elsa was born, then it meant that she had an elder half-sibling out there somewhere who could possibly have a better claim to the throne if they were legitimized. Already, Ziio had a prime suspect of who that bastard might be, but without further proof, nothing was set in stone.</p><p>"That is enough speculation for now," Ziio shook her head, deciding to drop the matter and focus on another one that demanded her attention. "It would not serve Elsa well to distract her with such rumours, at least not until more is known for certain."</p><p>Informing the queen that her father had committed adultery was one thing. Informing her that she may have a half-sibling was another, and either task was far too sensitive to be done through a message sent on the wing of a pigeon. Such a discussion would have to occur in person when Elsa returned. It had the added benefit of giving Ziio more time to gather her thoughts and collect more evidence if there was any to be found. Ragnar had kept his affair a closely guarded secret.</p><p>That, among many other things, was weighing heavily on Ziio's mind so she couldn't afford to act rashly. Most important of all was dealing with the coming blight. Everything else could wait. Ziio turned back to her desk, eyeing the latest report she had received from Elsa with updates on everything that had transpired at Duny-by-the-Sea.</p><p>The negotiations had ended in a stalemate, with neither party willing to budge. According to Elsa, Rivain also had a similar crisis on his hands that he needed help with, but was unwilling to lend his own assistance for the blight. Furthermore, Ziio learned from Elsa that Morag Val had originally stolen the heart of winter to prevent the doom of Thamorlane, which explains the presence of the elves on Cydonia. For now, a truce was established between both parties, but time would tell how well it holds up under the circumstances.</p><p>Shifting her focus back to the main issue at hand, Ziio decided to reach out to Glennfell through her scrying glass to receive an update on their investigation into the magical anomaly. It had been a few days since she last spoke with Arcturus, so she slotted in the appropriate focusing crystal then stepped back to recite the elvish words of power.</p><p>"<em>Va'fal aen</em>," Ziio said.</p><p>Nothing happened at first, so she repeated the words again and frowned when nothing still happened. Just as she was about to examine the crystal for any defects, the surface of the scrying glass shimmered into focus, revealing a bizarre scene.</p><p>The interior of Arcturus's office was covered in snow, blown in from a shattered window in the background. As for Ziio's old mentor, he was nowhere to be found. A moment later, a shivering and terrified looking young teenager stepped into view. From the length of his robes, Ziio could see that the boy was still an apprentice and she recognized him as one of Arcturus's students.</p><p>"Lady Ziio?" the apprentice asked. "Is that you?"</p><p>Ziio stepped closer to the scrying glass, her face a mask of worry and confusion. "Hanlin, where is Master Arcturus?"</p><p>"Gone... he left with the others... to Lake Tailles."</p><p>"Gone? Well then, what is happening in Glennfell?"</p><p>Hanlin stammered incoherently and from the way his eyes kept darting to something out of view, Ziio knew that he was in danger. Something awful had happened at Glennfell, she could feel it in her bones. Hushed voices could be heard whispering to each other on the other side of the scrying glass, so she knew that at least Hanlin wasn't alone.</p><p>"Shh, Hanlin, take deep breaths," Ziio said calmingly. "Collect your thoughts. Are you safe, can you tell me that?"</p><p>"For now," Hanlin nodded shakily.</p><p>"Tell me what happened."</p><p>"Th- they... they came in the night."</p><p>Even though her office wasn't covered in snow like Arcturus's, Ziio felt a deathly chill crawl down her spine. "Who did?" she asked, though she could already sense what the answer was.</p><p>"The <em>others</em>," Hanlin replied, his hands trembling from fright. "The dead ones. They came and there were... there were so many of them. We tried to keep them out but w- we... the dead, they don't sleep, they don't tire. We couldn't hold them forever... they broke through our warding glyphs."</p><p>Ziio felt a lance of pain shoot up in her heart just as it was seemingly gripped by tendrils of frost. "Listen to me carefully, Hanlin," she said. "You and the others, you need to head to the archives and seal yourselves in. The protection staves there are strong enough to repel the undead, you must make haste!"</p><p>Hanlin nodded. "Are you coming to help us?" he asked, his voice frail and hopeful.</p><p>"I will do everything I can," Ziio assured him. "But for now, you need to get to the archives. You will be safe there."</p><p>Something else caught Hanlin's attention as he looked out of frame. The hushed whispers that Ziio heard earlier had now increased in desperation.</p><p>"They're right outside!"</p><p>"Shh! Be quiet, or they'll hear us!"</p><p>Hanlin clamped a hand over his mouth as his eyes bulged in horror. A few other apprentices shuffled into view as they backed away further into Arcturus's office, seeking what little shelter it offered. Seconds passed by in dreadful silence and Ziio didn't dare make a sound for fear of giving away their hiding spot to the undead. She was standing right in front of the scrying glass and to her eyes, she was right there with them, but she was completely helpless from her side. She could only stand and watch, holding her breath in apprehension.</p><p>Just when they all thought the danger had passed, a long screech split the silence, followed by heavy thuds and bangs of bodies colliding against a barricade. Ziio could not see them, but from the sheer volume and weight of the impacts, she knew the apprentices were already outnumbered. Hanlin as well as the others began to shout and scream in panic as the doors to Arcturus's office suddenly burst open and in came the tide of undead. A few apprentices tried to use what little magic they could muster to try and fight them off, but it was too late.</p><p>"No!" Ziio shouted, gripping the edges of her scrying glass. "Run, get out of there!" she cried out uselessly.</p><p>She saw dozens of wights shamble into view and she saw the apprentices slaughtered in their wake. A second later, something knocked Arcturus's scrying glass to the floor, upending Ziio's view of the chaos shortly before it shattered apart completely.</p><p>"No, <em>no</em>!" Ziio collapsed to her knees in shock.</p><p>In her heart, she felt stab after stab of cold despair. Far as she was from the north, she still felt the staggering loss of life and she still heard the voices that cried out in fear before they were suddenly silenced. Her magical senses were being overwhelmed with death and despair to the point that Ziio felt as if her very body was being torn asunder atom by atom. Worse still was what came after.</p><p>A sudden coldness invaded the interior of the tower, causing the fire burning in the hearth to sputter and vanish. The winds outside moaned and howled and when she looked out her window, she saw that it had begun to snow. Just then, Ziio felt as if an icy knife had cut off a part of her very soul and thrown it into the bleak and endless void. The eternal fire at Glennfell, that which has burned ever since the fall of the last dragon, flickered out of existence.</p><p>The last light in the north was now extinguished, plunging the realm of Marlogne into a domain of death and darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. All Quiet on the Northern Front</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Here we are, home at last," Elsa said softly. "We've delayed too long. It seems the blight has only moved faster in our absence."</p><p>They stood upon the deck of the <em>Windstrider</em>, looking out over the bay towards Eyrinvale. Their journey up the dusk coast back to the capital had only taken half the time it did to ride to Duny-by-the-Sea, and though Elsa should have been glad to see the familiar sight of her home, she was feeling anything but. In fact, she had every reason to be feeling joyous given her and Anna's most recent union, but that brief reprieve from the weight of the world was only temporary.</p><p>The morning sky was gray and overcast. The winter months were still a long way off, and yet, Eyrinvale was blanketed in snow. It had first appeared some nights ago and since then, it had not let up. Such a disquieting sight was a grim omen of things yet to come.</p><p>Anna looked up to the sky and furrowed her brows. "Maybe so, but we still have time," she looked at Elsa and smiled reassuringly. "Hell hasn't frozen over just yet."</p><p>Elsa took some comfort in Anna's words, then looked down and gently took her gloved hand in her own. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand in return, then they both smiled at each other in an attempt to ward off each other's fears already growing in their minds. Behind them, the crew of the Windstrider continued to carry about their tasks, albeit in a much more subdued and serious manner. Even Kulleveig and Elessin who stood side by side atop the quarterdeck were not bickering or jesting as usual.</p><p>"I'll convene a meeting with my councillors straight away," Elsa said. "King Afraim and Ser Royce should only be a few days behind us with our armies. All we need to do now is get our bearings and prepare for the expedition north. I only hope that Ziio has some better news for us, and- agh!" she clutched her head when a spike of pain suddenly flared up from nowhere.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna came to her aid immediately. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Nils and Trystan came up from behind and also knelt close by, concerned for their queen.</p><p>Another spike of pain sliced through Elsa's mind, blurring her vision. "M- my head... it feels as if someone is driving nails into it!" she gritted her teeth and hissed from the agony. "Some... something's wrong, I can feel it!"</p><p>Anna wore an expression of complete fear and concern on her face. "What can I do?"</p><p>Elsa rubbed her temples, alleviating some of the pain that began to ebb away. "I-I... I need to lay down."</p><p>At once, Anna wrapped her cloak around Elsa and gently assisted her to her feet. Elsa wobbled uncertainly as if stricken by weakness and fatigue that came with extended magic usage, though she hadn't been using any of her magic.</p><p>"Help me get her to her room," Anna said to the attending queensguards.</p><p>Nils took up Elsa's other arm and together, he and Anna led her across the deck while Trystan cleared the way before them.</p><p>"Make way!" Trystan ordered to the sailors who were looking on in curiosity, pushing aside a few who weren't moving fast enough. "Make way for the queen!"</p><p>Elsa's head swam with nausea and pain. Each step was sapping more and more of her strength and she was fighting a losing battle against her own consciousness. Before long, she knew she would pass out.</p><p>"What's happened to the queen?"</p><p>"She has fallen ill!"</p><p>Kulleveig and Elessin both came down from atop the quarterdeck and walked alongside Anna as they made their way below deck.</p><p>"What's going on? What's happened?" Elessin asked.</p><p>"She's been struck by some ailment, quite suddenly," Anna replied hurriedly, looking at Elsa. "She needs a healer."</p><p>Elsa tried to say something, but her thoughts were like water between her fingers. She did manage to mumble something about Master Arno being indisposed since he was travelling with the army group, but Anna quickly hushed her.</p><p>"Save your strength, Elsa, it's just a little bit further," Anna turned to Kulleveig. "We need to get back to Eyrinvale immediately!"</p><p>"I'll get us there at once," Kulleveig nodded, then departed their company as he returned to the quarterdeck. "Loose the mains and full sail, let's get moving!" he shouted to the sailors. "Throw every last scrap of tack on the wind!"</p><p>The <em>Windstrider</em> lived up to its name noticeably picked up speed as she cut across the water, heading towards Eyrinvale with renewed speed. Elsa stumbled and nearly fell over, unused to being on the water as she was, but was caught by Anna and Nils. Most of the pain had now passed and now, Elsa felt exhausted. She quite liked the idea of passing out by this point, but she managed to hold on a little longer until they made it back to her cabin and she was seated on her bed.</p><p>"Give us the room," Elsa managed to say to her queensguard, indicating for Anna to stay.</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Nils replied. "We'll be outside," he turned then left the room with Trystan.</p><p>Once the door was shut and they were alone, Elsa let out a heavy sigh and buried her face in her hands. She rubbed her palms into her eyes and though she was feeling a little better, she couldn't ignore the deep-seated feeling of malaise in her heart. When she lowered her hands and opened her eyes, Anna was there, kneeling in front of her, worry clearly etched into her features.</p><p>"Elsa, what's happened?" Anna asked gently, taking both of Elsa's hands into her own. "Is it your magic?"</p><p>"No. No, I don't think so," Elsa replied. "I don't know how or why, but I feel as if something terrible has happened. I... I need to speak to Ziio as soon as possible."</p><p>Anna nodded, though she still looked fearful. "We'll be there soon, just rest for now," she said, smiling valiantly. "I'm here for you, anything you need, just say the word."</p><p>"Your company is enough, Anna. Just stay with me, please. I- I don't want to be alone right now."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Now lay back and rest. I mean it."</p><p>Elsa chuckled tiredly. "Are you giving the orders now?" she teased as she did as she was told.</p><p>"If that's what it takes to get you to rest a minute for once in your life," Anna said as she rose and paced across the interior of the cabin to a barrel filled with fresh water. "Now, drink this," she returned with a wooden mug filled with water. "Then rest."</p><p>Elsa allowed Anna to hold the mug while she sipped at the water. "Thank you," she murmured after she had drunk her fill. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a stir."</p><p>Anna set the mug aside and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed right by Elsa's side. "You frightened me, I'll admit," she said, lifting the covers and wrapping Elsa in them. "But do not apologize. You have been through much," she then took one of Elsa's hands and planted a soft kiss on it. "Nobody is more deserving of some peace than you."</p><p>"What about you? What will you do?"</p><p>"I'll remain awake. You watched over me when I was hurt, now I'll watch over you."</p><p>Much as Elsa wanted to stay up, the sudden bout of whatever struck her had drained the rest of her energy. She reluctantly yawned and felt her eyelids drooping with sleep, so Elsa settled in more comfortably. Her hand was still joined with Anna's and like that, she began to doze off.</p><p>The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the teal of Anna's eyes, as well as the devotion and loyalty of her gaze under which Elsa felt safe and protected.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Hours later, Elsa awoke to a hand gently stroking her hair and a soothing voice coaxing her back to reality. She opened her eyes and found Anna, who true to her word, had remained by Elsa's side the entire time.</p><p>"Elsa? Hey," Anna smiled tenderly. "We're back in Eyrinvale, come on."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa sighed pleasantly. "How long have I been asleep?"</p><p>"A few hours. It's past midday now. We'll be docking soon, and word of our arrival has already been sent in advance."</p><p>"Very well, no rest for the wicked."</p><p>Anna offered her hand and helped Elsa out of bed. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Not all there," Elsa said. "But much better than before. I suppose it will have to do."</p><p>"Maybe some air will do you some good," Anna said, strapping on her quiver and bow to fully gear up before heading above deck.</p><p>As they exited from the cabin, Nils and Trystan straightened up and clicked the heels together before falling step behind the pair. Once they made it up top, they could see that the snow had yet to let up as they pulled into the docks of Eyrinvale. From this close, Elsa could see that the rooftops of all the houses and buildings were blanketed with white, while the streets below were brimming with commonfolk. All eyes were fixed on Elsa as she stood upon the deck of the Windstrider.</p><p>"There are more people out here than there were at my coronation," Elsa muttered.</p><p>"They seem... agitated," Anna said in a low voice. "This isn't your usual reception, is it?"</p><p>Elsa shook her head. "Not usually, no," she scanned the crowds. "The city is never this quiet."</p><p>Unlike before when she felt a sudden pain in her head from nowhere, she was now experiencing a slow-burning feeling of dread in her heart and in her gut. Something was off, that much was already clear, but the atmosphere was positively rife with tension.</p><p>As the Windstrider came into dock and the anchors were dropped, a company of soldiers and city watchmen awaited Elsa and her party at the edge of a large pier. Standing among them, Elsa saw two familiar faces. One was her steward, Kai, and the other was her loyal handmaiden, Rahni. She hadn't seen either of them in quite some time, but she couldn't even find the feeling of joy in her heart now that it had been replaced with something far more sinister building up in the background.</p><p>Kulleveig and Elessin came down from the quarterdeck and fell into formation behind Elsa and Anna. Once the ship came to a stop, the sailors extended a gangway out onto the pier, allowing the party to disembark. Nils and Trystan stood in front of Elsa, and the rest of the queensguard guarded their flanks.</p><p>"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Kulleveig muttered, eyeing the crowds ahead cautiously.</p><p>Nobody else had to say so, but they were all feeling the same tension in the air. Furthermore, since Elsa and Anna hadn't brought their respective horses aboard the ship, so they would have to walk the distance back to the castle. Normally, Elsa wouldn't have minded, but today was different.</p><p>"Your grace," Kai bowed to Elsa as they met. "I am glad to see your safe return. I trust you are well? We heard of all the trouble you encountered on the road."</p><p>"As well as I can be," Elsa replied. "What has the mood in the city been in my absence?"</p><p>Kai glanced over his shoulder then sighed heavily. "Truthfully, things haven't fared well," he replied. "The people are afraid. This snow is unnatural and its already destroyed many of this summer's crops. There's talk amongst the commonfolk that..." he trailed off.</p><p>"That I am the cause of it," Elsa said for him. "We won't discuss this here, we shouldn't linger."</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Kai stepped aside and gestured Elsa forward.</p><p>As Elsa and her party moved ahead, Kai fell into step behind Kulleveig and Elessin, while Rahni lingered at the front a moment longer.</p><p>"I am happy to see you again, your grace," Rahni bowed. "And you, Lady Anna," she smiled.</p><p>"As am I, Rahni," Elsa replied. "Now come. Back to the castle."</p><p>The company of soldiers fell into a march on either side of the main party. As they made their way through the winding streets from the docks towards the castle, the wind seemed to shift, the skies noticeably darkened, and the snowfall increased. All the while, Elsa carefully regarded the faces of her people.</p><p>Only weeks ago, she had walked through these very same streets and she had been greeted with cheer. Now, Elsa could see the hollow and gaunt faces that stared back at her with cold and stony expressions. Most people looked at Elsa behind masks of fear or uncertainty. Others looked at her with thinly veiled contempt and anger.</p><p>Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat and she felt a pit form in her stomach. Her skin was tingling and she could feel her magic almost materializing of its own accord as if it sensed imminent danger and was preparing a response. Looking at Anna, Elsa could see that she felt the same way. Anna's eyes were flinty and hard, darting over the crowds, the alleyways, and the rooftops above. Her hand was already on the hilt of her sword and she was tensing her fingers in anticipation.</p><p>About halfway to the castle, the trip that had been silent so far was now occasionally broken up by random commonfolk that called out to Elsa.</p><p>"Fine weather today, your grace!"</p><p>"Four blessings upon the queen!"</p><p>Elsa stiffened up and nearly jumped when she felt Anna grab her hand. She couldn't meet the accusatory gazes that were being levelled at her any longer, so she quickened her pace and kept her eyes glued to the road.</p><p>"Please, your grace, we're hungry!"</p><p>"Some bread for my family, anything!"</p><p>"She's a winter witch! This snowfall is her doing!"</p><p>Elessin was the first to sense the imminent danger, so she turned to the nearest queensguard and leaned towards him. "Get the queen back to the castle, <em>now</em>," she ordered.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," the queensguard answered. "Come, quickly now," he ushered Elsa along.</p><p>With every step further, the volume of the crowd increased as their shouting and yelling coalesced into an incoherent cacophony. Suddenly, someone from the crowd hurled a cowpie in Elsa's direction. It nearly struck her, though it fell short and landed near her feet, exploding in a stinking pile. Immediately, Elsa's queensguard readied their weapons and closed ranks around her. Anna drew her sword and wrapped her other arm over Elsa's shoulder, shielding her with the cloak. The soldiers marching alongside them raised their shields, forming a barrier against the angry mob.</p><p>"Who threw that!?" Trystan demanded. "Show yourself and face justice, coward!"</p><p>"Get back, all of you!" Nils used the handle of his halberd to shove away a man who had managed to push past the shield wall. "Get back!"</p><p>The shouting and screaming increased tenfold, now joined by soldiers who struggled to keep the citizens in check. Tensions had now reached the boiling point.</p><p>"Hold the line!"</p><p>"Stand fast, keep them back!"</p><p>So much chaos had been unleashed all at once and now Elsa found herself in the middle of a riot. She came to Anna's side and held on to her for dear life as they began to force their way through the crowds back to the castle. From every angle, bodies were pushed up against each other and objects were being hurled in random directions.</p><p>"Move, move!" Anna shouted, though her voice was nearly inaudible amongst all the others.</p><p>"Protect the queen! Keep her safe!"</p><p>"Move out of the way, clear a path!"</p><p>Elsa shut her eyes and pressed her head against Anna's shoulder. "Don't kill them!" she cried out, unsure if she could be heard. "Just get us back to the castle. Do not kill them, these are our people!"</p><p>The queensguard pushed and shoved their way through the crowds up the road, holding the business ends of the halberds out to dissuade any of the rioters. To those who were more reckless, the queensguard met them with non-lethal force to incapacitate them, whether by a blow from their gauntleted fists or a strike from the blunt ends of their weapons. Anna used the hilt of her sword to bash a man over the head who attempted to hit her with a rock, then kicked another man in the groin and shoved him aside, all while protecting Elsa.</p><p>Soon enough, the castle came within sight and in response to the riot below, sentries manning the battlements above aimed their crossbows at the crowds, but held onto their bolts until expressly ordered to release them. The gates parted before Elsa and her party and a group of soldiers came out who formed a defensive perimeter to meet them.</p><p>"Get in, get in, hurry!"</p><p>"Quickly, get inside!"</p><p>Elsa and Anna made it past the gate and into the castle courtyard first, followed by the queensguard, followed by Kulleveig and Elessin, followed by Kai. The riot continued on in full swing outside the castle walls and while they caught their breath, Elsa looked around to do a headcount, realizing that one person was missing.</p><p>"Rahni?" Elsa called out. "Rahni! Where is Rahni?!"</p><p>Nobody could answer her.</p><p>"Rahni!" Elsa raced towards the gate and peered out over the crowds. "Rahni!? I can't find her," she turned around and found Anna. "She must have been separated from us, I need to-"</p><p>"Stay here," Anna held Elsa in place by her shoulder. "I'll find her," she went out the gate.</p><p>Before Elsa could try and stop her, Anna disappeared into the crowds in search of Rahni. In the meantime, soldiers scrambled out of the castle and the city watch was redeployed to contain the riot. Now that they were safely inside the castle, the rioters were promptly broken up and dispersed, though fighting still continued in isolated pockets here and there.</p><p>All the while, Elsa paced nervously back and forth over the castle courtyard as she waited for Anna's return. In the meantime, Kulleveig and Elessin were sitting on the castle steps a short distance away, mulling over their situation.</p><p>"Some warm welcome that was, eh?" Kulleveig shook his head. "So much for the loyalty of our people."</p><p>Elessin nodded her agreement, examining the snow falling from the sky. "They're afraid, they don't understand what's going on," she reached down and picked up a handful of snow, letting it fall through her fingers. "To them, we must have looked like heralds of an unnatural winter. They don't know where to direct their blame, so they settle upon the easiest answer within their grasp, even if it isn't true."</p><p>Kulleveig stood up, crossing his arms. "Loyalty will last only as long a full stomach it seems."</p><p>"Even the most loyal dog will tear apart its master if it's been starving for long enough... if it smells blood. I've seen it before."</p><p>"During a battle?"</p><p>Elessin also stood up and brushed her hands clean. "It was after a siege, and I've been on both sides of one," she said. "Fear, panic, desperation... they're more powerful than any weapon or magic. The real war isn't even here yet, and already they're at each other's throats."</p><p>"Hmm," Kulleveig stroked his beard thoughtfully. "At least there's something we can agree on."</p><p>A short while later, Anna returned, carrying Rahni in her arms. The handmaiden was covered in dirt, bruised and bloody all over, but was still quite alive. The gates were shut behind them after they made it back inside, mostly in one piece. At the same time, Ziio and Gerda emerged from the keep in a hurry.</p><p>"Rahni!" Elsa ran up to the pair. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rahni, this is all my fault!"</p><p>"N- not... your fault," Rahni coughed weakly. "I'm alright, your grace, do not worry."</p><p>Behind them, Ziio and Gerda emerged from the keep accompanied by more guards. Elsa could tell from their bewildered expressions that they were all just as shocked as she was at the sudden riot that had unfolded outside the castle.</p><p>"Goodness me!" Gerda came to Rahni's side. "What's going on out there? Darling, what's happened?"</p><p>"Take her inside and tend to her, please," Elsa said to Gerda.</p><p>Anna passed Rahni into the arms of a guard, who took hold of her and carried her back inside.</p><p>"Of course, come this way, darling," Gerda nodded and followed alongside them. "Shh, it's over now. You're safe. Oh, my dear, you poor thing."</p><p>Elsa watched them go, then turned to Anna. "I'm glad you're safe Anna and I'm grateful you found her," she said. "What happened out there?"</p><p>"She must have tripped during all the chaos," Anna replied. "They nearly trampled her into the ground. I was lucky I found her in time."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Anna. If you hadn't found her, I fear the worst would have happened" Ziio stepped up to the pair. "Queen Elsa, I must apologize for this sorry state of affairs you've returned to. My attention has been divided as of late, I should have been more focused on the plight of our people."</p><p>"Somehow, I don't believe this situation could have been avoided, what with everything going on," Elsa replied. "You are not at fault for this, Ziio. I feel that their greater forces are at work here, moving beyond our control. Something..." she looked at her hands and noticed that they were trembling. "Something terrible has happened, I can still feel it in my very bones."</p><p>Ziio's expression turned grim. "You are not alone. I have felt the same, as have all the other mages at our chapter," she said. "It has seemingly affected everyone sensitive to magic at once."</p><p>Anna straightened up and furrowed her brows in concentration as she looked at Ziio. "Just this morning, Queen Elsa fell ill, overcome by pain," she explained. "Did you feel the same?"</p><p>"I did," Ziio nodded. "Worse still, I know what caused it."</p><p>"What could have incapacitated so many of us at once like that?" Elsa asked. "Does it have to do with the blight?"</p><p>Ziio's expression turned even more grim. "I'm afraid it does," she said, then gestured towards the keep. "We should gather the others, then we'll talk inside."</p><p>… … …</p><p>"Gone?" Elsa turned away from the hearth and looked at Ziio. "How could it be gone? Glennfell has stood for centuries!"</p><p>At the table, Anna stared at the map completely dumbfounded. Kulleveig rubbed his forehead in consternation as he muttered something in dwarvish. Even Elessin, who was usually immovable, looked noticeably paler. They were gathered in the council chambers and listening to Ziio as she recounted her grim news.</p><p>"I suspect that dark magic was used to pierce their defences," Ziio replied, looking just as lost. "Ancient and powerful, far more powerful than anything we could hope to conjure. The eternal fire has been extinguished and the entire north is now lost in shadow," she said, looking up slowly from the map. "They are coming."</p><p>"And what can we do?" Elsa threw her hands up in despair. "We went south to try and find a solution to this blight and we returned with nothing! My own people believe that I've betrayed and forsaken them!"</p><p>She looked to her Kulleveig and Elessin, who were both at a loss for words, then to Anna, who met Elsa's gaze and could do little else. Elsa returned to her seat and slumped in, burying her face in her hands. She then iced over her fingers and rubbed her temples to soothe her headache.</p><p>"I do not know," Ziio admitted quietly as she took her own seat. "All I know is that you must be the key to it all."</p><p>"Because of my powers?" Elsa sighed.</p><p>"Just so," Ziio said, leaning forward. "As you said, there are greater forces at work here. I do not know whether to call it fate, or destiny, or pure circumstance, but you, your powers, the blight... it all must be connected."</p><p>Everyone in the room looked to Ziio as she spoke, save for Anna, who only had eyes for Elsa, her sole focus.</p><p>"Your grace, you are a child of the elder blood, you alone have the strongest connection to the old magic. Your powers, your very birthright was the product of divine intervention," Ziio continued.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"You were born on midnight of the winter solstice, with a full moon that hung high and bright. A time when magical potential in the world would have been at its highest," Ziio said. "Your family line has long carried the elder blood in your veins. This would have been the catalyst for your powers, this was what gave you the ability to command ice and snow."</p><p>"Just like the Children of the Frost," Elsa said.</p><p>"Precisely," Ziio agreed. "Except your abilities have remained pure and as close to the original form of the Children of the Frost, while they have become corrupted and twisted. We now know that Morag Val stole the heart of winter to save his homeland, and we know that the Children must be seeking to recover it, but that may not be enough."</p><p>"You believe the Children of the Frost are hunting Queen Elsa," Anna cut in, catching on to what Ziio was alluding to. "You think they are coming here, for her."</p><p>Despite her immunity to the cold, Elsa still felt a shiver crawl down her spine.</p><p>Ziio nodded slowly, clasping her hands together. "It is all quiet on the northern front," she said, looking to everyone in the room. "The last contact I had with the mages was with Master Arcturus, shortly before I dispatched a team to investigate the appearance of some anomaly over Lake Tailles. Since then, not a word, not even a whisper. Just silence and shadows. If the Children of the Frost have truly recovered the heart of winter, I imagine that we would know about it."</p><p>"And how would we know if that hasn't already happened?" Kulleveig asked.</p><p>"Because... we would all be dead," Ziio replied.</p><p>"So, I am the key to their salvation and our destruction, is that it?" Elsa asked sardonically. "Oh, joy. I can take no more of this."</p><p>"We are here to help," Elessin said softly. "Command us, we are at your disposal."</p><p>Elsa rubbed her eyes and cobbled together her scattered thoughts. "The castle larders, give the people bread, vegetables, whatever food we can spare," she said. "Enough to tide them over until King Afraim and Ser Royce return with the bulk of our armies. Double the guards around the castle, keep the gates sealed, and increase the patrols of the city watch to maintain the peace. We'll need to resort to wartime rationing until this crisis is over."</p><p>"Aye, your grace, we'll do that," Kulleveig said. "Anything else?"</p><p>"The lancers of Fordham and the Zafeiri fleet should only be days away now, arriving at the same time as our army. Make preparations to receive them," Elsa drummed her fingers on the table, trying to think of anything else when she settled her gaze upon a silver candlestick sitting above the hearth. "That shipment of silver bars we received weeks ago, from Zafeir? Have we done anything with that metal yet?"</p><p>"No, your grace," Ziio replied. "Silver is the one thing we still have in plentiful supply here."</p><p>Elsa stopped drumming her fingers. "Then I think we finally have a use for it," she stood up. "We face an army of the dead, vulnerably only to silver and fire. Fire we can make on our own, but our troops will need silver weapons."</p><p>Everyone – Anna most of all – leaned forward with greater focus.</p><p>"Have the city smiths and craftsmen work day and night to melt down the silver bars and turn them into weapons for our armies," Elsa ordered. "While time is still on our side, we will need every advantage we can gain. Thank you, all of you. That will be all," she sat back down. "Give me the room, please."</p><p>Elsa's councillors all stood and bowed to her before they left the room, Anna included.</p><p>"Not you, Anna," Elsa said just before she left the room. "I need you," she stood up from her seat and walked over to the window, staring out to the city below.</p><p>Anna stopped in her tracks, closed the doors to the council chamber, then promptly returned to Elsa's side. Neither of them said anything for a while, their minds too troubled and their situation too complicated to try and make any sense of it all. Elsa was tired, she had a headache, she was restless, and no matter what she did, she felt tiny and useless.</p><p>As if sensing her inner turmoil, Anna turned to Elsa and cupped her cheek, gently pulling her face away from the view so that they look upon each other. Anna was there, Anna was firm, Anna was steady. Her unwavering support and devotion were a tremendous source of strength for Elsa, but even now, she feared it wouldn't be enough.</p><p>"What do I do, Anna?" Elsa said shakily. "Everyone is counting on me, looking to me for answers. My people fear me, I've lost their trust, and I don't know what to do. I- I... I'm just... I'm just one person, what can I do against this endless tide?" she started to ramble. "This darkness, this blight, all of it. I- I- why did it have to be? Why does it always have to be me?"</p><p>"Your decisions so far have been sound, in spite of the difficulties you face," Anna said. "You have not let your people astray, nor have you failed them. I do not believe you are capable of that even if you tried."</p><p>Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Because this was all that I was made to do, or so I thought," she despaired. "It was hard enough when I was just a queen, and now... I'm some agent of prophecy? An instrument of fate? Anna... I- I can't... this is getting too much."</p><p>Anna shushed Elsa softly and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's alright, Elsa. It's going to be okay," she pulled back and kissed her softly on the forehead, then looked into her eyes. "There are other forces at work in this world, besides that of evil. If fate has called upon you for a higher purpose, then that is what you were always meant for. In which case, you and I were meant to find each other," she took hold of Elsa's hands. "And that is a very encouraging thought," she smiled.</p><p>Elsa tried to smile in return but she could only manage a half-hearted attempt through the veil of tears that blurred her vision.</p><p>Undaunted, Anna pressed on and her smile never faltered. "I wish I could take all this weight off your shoulders, Elsa," she said with firm conviction in her voice. "You are my queen, but sometimes I wish that you weren't. I can't carry that weight for you... but I can damn well carry you, and I will because I swore an oath," she reached up and cupper Elsa's face between her hands.</p><p>Elsa felt as if her world slowly began to brighten around its central focal point, Anna. Her earnest hope and light that she exuded in the face of darkness and despair was everything that Elsa needed. As if to anchor herself to Anna and to her world, Elsa held onto Anna's waist as they both looked each other in the eye.</p><p>"Do you remember that day when you and I went horseback riding? Up the mountain trail, to that little pond in the meadow, overlooking the city? That was after you had to do one of the hardest things you've ever had to do, wasn't it?"</p><p>Elsa sniffed and nodded.</p><p>"I remember," Anna continued. "You were at the lowest point that I had ever seen you... you weren't a queen... you weren't some powerful mage... you were just scared and alone, and that was when I truly saw you for who you are."</p><p>"I didn't think I would ever leave my room," Elsa admitted. "Until you lifted me up."</p><p>Anna shook her head. "No, you did, Elsa. Only you. You thought you would never leave your room, you thought that this darkness that has filled your life would never end. But, I know, as sure as the tide in the sea and sun in the sky, that it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass."</p><p>A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek, followed by several more. Instead of freezing in place like they often did, they simply remained there, thawed and warmed when they were caught by Anna's hands.</p><p>"The night may be long, but dawn will always be on the other side of tomorrow waiting for us," Anna rubbed her thumbs gently over Elsa's cheeks. "So long as we remain true to each other. There is still some good in this world, Elsa, and it's worth fighting for."</p><p>Elsa finally laughed as she took hold of one of Anna's hands and kissed her palm. "Sometimes I think you should be queen."</p><p>"If I was queen, my first order would be to take you far away from here," Anna laughed as well. "Anywhere, as long as you were free."</p><p>"With you by my side, I'd like that more than anything," Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna on the lips.</p><p>Not be outdone, Anna placed her hands behind Elsa's neck, nestling them in her hair to deepen the kiss. At the same time, Elsa pulled Anna in by the waist, and just for a little while, she could shut out all the troubles of the world, for the only world she truly cared about was already there in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Spectres in the Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Damn it all," Kristovffer thought to himself. "Anna... of all people."</p><p>The weight of the documents entrusted to him by Declan grew with each passing day, as did the weight of what he now knew about Anna. He could hardly believe it at first, but the more he thought about it, the less reason he had to doubt Declan. For now, Kristovffer kept the truth to himself. He had to. If such a secret became common knowledge, it could very well jeopardize the stability of the kingdom, as if it weren't already threatened enough by the blight.</p><p>At the moment, he was standing at the entrance to a cave where the group of survivors had taken shelter. To distract himself from his thoughts, Kristovffer decided to check in on Arcturus, who was recovering deeper inside the cave. Once he found the old mage resting by a fire, he knelt by his side.</p><p>"How are you feeling now, any better?" Kristovffer asked.</p><p>Arcturus pushed himself to a sitting position then rested his back against the cave wall. Before he could respond, he began to hack and cough violently, covering his mouth with his hand as he did. When the coughing fit finally passed, he pulled his hand away to see that it had been misted with droplets of blood.</p><p>Kristovffer saw that then looked to the other mages who had been similarly disabled by what appeared to be a random seizure that struck them all at once. They were forced to delay their journey southwards while the mages recuperated. Even so, the group had managed to make decent progress. Yesterday, they had passed through Holger's Holdfast, the largest settlement in Marlgone which sat along the border to Eyrinvale at the base of the Sansrenoir valley.</p><p>Like all the villages they had seen along the way, it was empty, abandoned, and haunted by death. Day by day it seemed less and less likely that there were any living souls left in the north. Day by day, the ranks of the army of the dead were swelled with fresh corpses.</p><p>Fengar approached Kristovffer from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This cold isn't doing them any favours," he said in a low voice. "We can delay no longer. We need to keep moving or it'll be the death of them."</p><p>"I fear death is now beginning to catch up to me," Arcturus coughed, leaning forward so he could stand. "I'm nearly three hundred years old, have you any idea how many times I should have died in the past?" he made it to his feet without assistance. "Now I'm being done in by little more than a cold!"</p><p>Kristovffer exchanged a glance with Fengar, then looked at Arcturus. "That was no mere cold that subdued all of you," he said. "What happened?"</p><p>"We're running out of time," Arcturus replied, evading Kristovffer's question. "We've lingered here for too long. Let us keep moving."</p><p>"Very well," Kristovffer looked around the cave, finding that the remaining mages had now recuperated and the rest of the rangers were already ready for travel. "Get the others up," he said to Fengar. "It's time we left."</p><p>As they all departed from the cave and mounted up, Kristovffer kept a watchful eye on Arcturus, who despite his age and condition, was still doing an impressive job of carrying his weight. The old mage still clutched the reliquary everywhere he went and it was never out of sight for long. Indeed, their most crucial mission now was to get the heart of winter to Eyrinvale.</p><p>The day was bleak and gray, the skies were heavy with cloud cover, the ground was hard with frost and covered in snow, and the air was still thick with murky fog. In single file, the group of survivors made their way through a short tract of woodland before they were able to find the road. Given how disorienting the fog was, the rangers had left signposts and trail markers everywhere they went with sticks and stones to mark their passage.</p><p>At the head of the group was Fengar who scouted the road ahead. Arcturus was in the center, protected by rangers and mages. Kristovffer was at the back, where he could observe the entire group and ensure nobody lost the trail. This far south, the snow covering the ground was not quite as high, so they made faster progress. So far, they had been able to avoid detection by the army of the dead that now prowled the region.</p><p>"We're making good time," Kristovffer said to Sven, patting his neck. "Kaerhold is only a day's ride away now and Eyrinvale is just a little further than that. Let's just hope our luck holds."</p><p>Hours passed by one after the next as they travelled. Kristovffer himself had taken this road out of Marlogne countless times during his years as a ranger, and the verdant and lush landscape of the Sansrenoir valley which should have been teeming with wildlife at this time of year was now seemingly frozen in time. Silence and snow reigned over the land, and everywhere he looked, Kristovffer saw only mute portraits of death and decay.</p><p>In patches here and there, black muck and rot contrasted against the white snow. It was unlike anything that any well-travelled ranger or well-versed mage had ever seen before. The very world around them was in its death throes with nothing left to mourn its passing. Nothing alive stirred, no deer roamed the woods, no birds flew in the sky, no fish leapt out of the rivers.</p><p>So, when Kristovffer saw crows circling the skies above them, he felt the blood chill in his veins. Sven rumbled in agitation and the others also took notice that something was wrong. Horses whinnied in fear, the temperature noticeably dipped, and worst of all, the winds subtly shifted direction, carrying with it the scent of something foul.</p><p>At the head of the column, Kristovffer could barely see Fengar atop his horse through the fog, but from what he could make out, it appeared that they had encountered some sort of roadblock. He rode up the column to join the others and see what was going on and when he arrived, he found that Fengar, Arcturus and some of the others were already off their horses and carefully examining the obstruction ahead.</p><p>"What is it?" Kristovffer asked as he approached the group.</p><p>They were standing in front of a dense wall made of twisted vines and roots that covered the width of the road and stretched on through the woods in either direction. Whatever it was, it was certainly unnatural.</p><p>"Don't know, but it's in our way," Fengar hacked off a gnarled section of root with his sword. "This stuff is damn tough. It would take hours to cut through. We better start a fire."</p><p>"Think we can go around?" a ranger asked.</p><p>"These woods are too thick, we'd never get our horses through," another ranger replied.</p><p>Kristovffer looked up to the sky and noticed that the circling crows had increased in number and were now beginning to caw loudly as if signalling to something unseen. The horses – Sven included – were further spooked and those that were standing watch began to fidget nervously in place. It was then they all noticed that something large was moving around from deeper within the woods. Whole trees were shifting about and the earth seemed to be groaning in response.</p><p>"Something's out there," Fengar said, scanning the tree line.</p><p>The rangers readied their bows or swords while the mages prepared their defensive spells.</p><p>"What is it?" Kristovffer asked. "More wights?"</p><p>"No, worse," Arcturus replied. "It's a leshen, and it has already seen us," he pointed upwards to the crows. "The crows are its eyes."</p><p>"A leshen?" Fengar asked. "Leshens haven't been seen around these woods in years!"</p><p>As if in response, a deep and low groan echoed out from the woods as the crows above cawed with more intensity. The sound was ringing and hollow, similar to wind being funnelled through an empty tree trunk and was the last thing that anybody wanted to hear if they were alone in the wilderness. Leshens were ancient woodland spirits and guardians of the natural world against humanity. They resided in the deepest, darkest parts of primordial forests and were fiercely territorial, making them dangerous predators.</p><p>"It seems that the risen dead have awakened all manner of folk," Arcturus said in a resigned tone.</p><p>Kristovffer tensed his grip on his sword and scanned his surroundings. "What do we do?"</p><p>Arcturus raised his arms to ready his telekinetic powers. "We've no choice but to stand and fight now."</p><p>Another long groan rang out from the woods and when everyone looked in that direction, they could see what appeared to be a tree walking towards them. The leshen occupied a physical form that was humanoid in shape except it was tall and made entirely of living, breathing wood. Its limbs were long, thin, and gangly but corded with tendril-like roots that ended in claws the size of knives. Where its head should have been, there was a bleached deer skull with large antlers and hollow eye sockets.</p><p>It was far enough away right now, but it continued to lumber towards the group with sinister silence. When the leshen walked past a tree in the distance, it vanished from sight for a second before suddenly reappearing from around the side of another tree that was much closer. Upon its arrival, other shapes began to emerge out of the woods, flitting about like formless spectres in the fog.</p><p>"Fucking hell, they've got us on all sides," Fengar muttered.</p><p>Growling and snapping teeth were heard next and then, a pack of undead wolves stepped into view, commanded by the leshen. The beasts were in advanced stages of decay and had putrid rotten flesh hanging off from their exposed bones. Even so, they were still just as deadly as their living counterparts, albeit more vulnerable to harm from silver or fire. Like the leshen, they had all been corrupted and twisted by the dark magic of the blight.</p><p>The leshen raised an arm, pointing at the group of survivors as if giving an order. At once, the wolves barked and charged ahead while the crows above swooped down, enveloping the survivors in a cloud of cawing feathers and beaks and claws and teeth. Chaos ensued and the living were now pitched in a desperate fight against the forces of the dead.</p><p>Kristovffer shielded his head with his cloak with one arm while with the other he swung his sword around to ward off the crows pecking at him. Once he cleared enough room to breathe, he looked up in time to see a wolf lunging at him, so he stabbed the beast straight through its gaping maw. He pulled out his sword, then looked around at the fight surrounding him.</p><p>Horses were bolting in panic and Sven was using his antlers to ward off a pair of wolves. He managed to thrash them about, knocking them through the air like ragdolls while the crows fluttering all over him were unable to pierce his thick fur with their beaks.</p><p>"Get out of here!" Kristovffer shouted to Sven, waving him off. "Go on! Get!"</p><p>Sven bellowed in protest but did as he was told as he ran off to a safe distance further down the road. Thankfully, he and the horses were not pursued by their quarry as of yet.</p><p>Across the way, rangers were fighting off the creatures with their bows or swords. Mages were lifting rocks and sending them flying through the air to smash apart the wolves. Arcturus was using his telekinetic powers to disperse the cloud of crows with concentrated blasts or he was lifting up wolves and tossing them against the trees.</p><p>Soon enough, the survivors began to suffer casualties as a ranger or a mage here and there were mauled by the wolves or pecked to death by the crows. Spread out as their group was, they wouldn't last much longer if they didn't mount a more coordinated strategy.</p><p>"Group up!" Kristovffer shouted, slicing the head off a wolf as he rallied the others. "Come together now, or we're done for!"</p><p>He continued to fight towards the centermost point of the road where they could make a stand, gathering others along the way. Before long, the rest of the survivors seemed to get the idea as they tightened up and formed a defensive circle. At this point, at least half of the wolves had been cut down and the crows had all been scattered apart. Adjusting their strategies, the wolves began to circle the perimeter as they searched for gaps to exploit.</p><p>The rest of the wolves fell beneath silver-tipped arrows from the rangers or were crushed by flying rocks from the mages, and now, their odds were beginning to look much better. Just as the tide was beginning to turn in their favour, the leshen decided to join the battle. From where it was standing, it plunged its claws deep into the earth, sending out multiple lines of prickly brambles and vines that burst up from the ground.</p><p>"Look out!"</p><p>"Watch it, it's going to-"</p><p>Three of the survivors were entangled in the leshen's trap, wrapped up in thick vines that constricted around them. They struggled against them and tried to cut themselves free with the help of others, but almost immediately, they were shredded apart and dismembered when the vines tightened their grip. All that was left of them was a spray of gore and a bloody pile of meat and bone.</p><p>Now that the wolves were dealt with, the leshen was now the only threat. Sensing how the tables had turned, the leshen increased the ferocity of its assault and ripped up its claws from the earth. It then reached outward, extending the length of its own arm and impaling another two of the survivors through the chest. The leshen roared and lifted up the screaming men before throwing them far into the woods to their demise.</p><p>Rangers attempted to fight back with arrows, but they produced no effect against the leshen's bark-like skin. Similarly, the stones that were hurled in its direction by the mages were easily blocked when the leshen raised a wall of roots to shield itself. In retaliation, the leshen used its long arms and claws to bat aside those that came at it with a sword, sending them flying through the air.</p><p>Kristovffer realized that the leshen wouldn't be killed by conventional means, so they would need something else. "Fire!" he shouted. "We need fire! Douse it in oil!"</p><p>"I had torches and oil in my saddlebag!" Fengar responded, dodging another line of brambles and vines that burst up from the ground.</p><p>"Go!" Arcturus yelled, sending a telekinetic blast at the leshen which caused it to stumble. "We will hold its attention!"</p><p>While Fengar raced off to search for the saddlebag that had fallen from his horse, the leshen threw its arm out and impaled another ranger straight through his torso. It then yanked him skyward with enough force to tear him in half at the waist. Next, it decapitated another mage with a swipe of its claws. The group of survivors were now reduced by a third of their numbers and the leshen alone was making swift work of them. At the moment, they were doing everything they could to whittle down the leshen.</p><p>"Hurry, Fengar!" Kristovffer yelled. "Before we all die if you please!"</p><p>Fengar scrambled all over the snowy ground until he found the saddlebag he was looking for. "I've got it!" he opened the bag and pulled out a jar of oil and a torch. "Ah, shit, I need a fire starter! Flint and steel, has anyone got flint and steel!?"</p><p>"Here!" Kristovffer reached into a pouch at his belt for his flint rock and tossed it to Fengar.</p><p>Catching it easily, Fengar then struck it against the blade of his sword to create a shower of sparks that lit his torch. Next, he picked up the jar of oil, ran forward, then threw it straight at the leshen which was currently distracted by the others. The jar smashed apart into pieces, splashing black and sticky oil all over the leshen which coated it thoroughly.</p><p>"Take this!" Fengar yelled.</p><p>He threw the burning torch which flipped end over end until it struck the leshen directly in its chest, embedding itself there. At once, the flames took to the oil and consumed its entire body, burning it up from the inside out. The leshen roared in fury and raised its arms in the air, flailing them about as it blackened and charred. Everyone backed away from it as it stumbled here and there until eventually, the leshen fell to its knees.</p><p>With the last of its effort before it was incinerated, the leshen brought its claws crashing down upon the ground, resulting in a burst of sharp brambles encircling itself. A second later, the leshen expired in a great fireball that detonated and shook the earth. Silence followed, and when the flames were extinguished all that was left of the leshen was a pile of ash.</p><p>Kristovffer lowered his cloak which he shielded himself with then look at the burned remains of the leshen. With its death, the wall of root and vines that had blocked the road disintegrated and fell apart, clearing the way to Eyrinvale. Kristovffer then looked around him to see who else was in one piece and who else was not.</p><p>"Argh, damn it," Arcturus coughed up blood as he clutched the large splinter of wood that had pierced his torso.</p><p>The old mage was lying on his back with his own blood pooling around him. Kristovffer instantly went to his aid and from the severity of the wound, he knew that Arcturus didn't have much time left.</p><p>"Is there a healer amongst you?" Kristovffer asked quickly to the remaining mages that gathered around. "Do any of you have a healing potion? Bandages? Anything?"</p><p>Nobody answered him.</p><p>"Well?!" Kristovffer demanded. "He needs help, we need to stop this bleeding!"</p><p>"Stop," Arcturus panted, grabbing Kristovffer by the shoulder. "It's... too late for me," he pointed a shaking hand across the road to where he had dropped the reliquary. "The artifact... the heart of winter... it falls to your hands now," he coughed up more blood.</p><p>"We're not leaving you behind," Kristovffer replied quickly. "There must be something we can do!"</p><p>"Do not argue with me, boy!" Arcturus spat. "Th- there is... nothing left to be done now. Glennfell is overrun... the guild is destroyed."</p><p>Kristovffer looked at the remaining mages gathered around and from the expression on their faces, he knew that their shared seizure must have been linked to that catastrophic event.</p><p>"Now... go!" Arcturus leaned back, each one of his breaths more laboured and weaker than the last. "And... let me die in peace..." he shut his eyes.</p><p>And like that, the old elven mage died there on the snow in the middle of the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. In the Pale Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Anna took another drag from her pipe then she pursed her lips and blew a ring of smoke out into the frosty air. At the moment, she was smoking the last of her pipe-weed, a habit she hadn't been able to indulge in for quite some time. She was standing upon the balcony outside of Elsa's room, the very same one she had climbed to save her from the kidnappers so long ago.</p><p>"Gods... feels like it's been ages since then," Anna muttered to herself, chewing the end of her pipe in thought. "So much has happened..."</p><p>She looked back into the room, towards the bed where Elsa's nude form was partially hidden beneath a distinctive wolf cloak she was using as a blanket. The pale expanse of her shoulder blades was exposed to the moonlight and the glow of her white hair was ethereal.</p><p>Lately, Elsa had been sleeping remarkably well and it certainly helped that she went to bed each night safe and content in Anna's arms after a heated session of passionate lovemaking. Anna on the other hand was a light sleeper by nature, though even that had been evading her recently, troubled as her mind was.</p><p>Ever since their return to Eyrinvale, their days had been fully occupied in council meetings and emergency preparations for the coming war. Anna was by Elsa's side through it all, offering her local expertise on the region of Marlogne but the only time that they could find for each other was always at night, in the privacy of Elsa's chambers. There, all the weight of the world could be forgotten and washed away through eager explorations of the flesh and whispered things.</p><p>Despite it all, with each day that passed, the snow piled a little higher, the temperature dropped a little further, and the winds blew a little sharper.</p><p>"Hmm," Anna sighed, looking at Elsa and trying to clear her mind. "Better let her sleep, she needs it more than anyone," she reluctantly tore her gaze away and instead focused on the bright moon hanging in the sky. "Where are you Declan? Where is Kristovffer? Are you all safe? I'm sorry, I've delayed so long... I just hope you're alive."</p><p>For weeks now there had been no word from the ranging party and with the recent news that Glennfell had been overrun by the dead, Anna had greater cause to fear for the rangers of Blackgaard.</p><p>"Maybe Declan found a safe place for them to hole up," Anna muttered. "Maybe they made it south before it was too late. They could be on their way here right now."</p><p>"Anna?" Elsa's soft voice came from behind, interrupting Anna's thoughts. "What are you doing out here, are you alright?"</p><p>Anna smiled as she felt Elsa's hands wrap around her from behind at the same time a tiny kiss was placed on her shoulder. Elsa pressed her front against Anna's back, nuzzling her nose against the curvature of Anna's neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Though she wasn't bothered by the cold, Elsa was still wrapped up in Anna's wolf cloak.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep," Anna replied, squeezing Elsa's hands with her own. "Came out here to think."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I don't want to trouble you."</p><p>"It's no trouble," Elsa said softly. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Unable to resist, Anna turned around in Elsa's embrace, set her pipe on the balcony ledge, then placed her hands on Elsa's hips. "Just... about Declan, Kristovffer, the others," she said. "There's been no word from them in such a long time, I- I'm beginning to think that..." she trailed off.</p><p>Elsa nodded in recognition and sympathy. "I understand," she looked into Anna's eyes. "But I've learned from a certain... liaison, that the rangers can be exceptionally resourceful and clever. I do not believe they are lost to us."</p><p>"You're right," Anna smiled somewhat. "If anyone could survive long treks through the snow and cold, it's a ranger. Declan wouldn't lead them wrong. He taught me everything I know and, well, look how where I wound up."</p><p>Elsa kissed Anna on her lips. "Of course I'm right," she smiled. "I'm a queen."</p><p>Anna cupped Elsa's face between her hands and kissed her fully once more to savour the cloyingly sweet flavour of Elsa's lips. Then, she pulled away and pressed her forehead against Elsa's as they both shut their eyes, drawing upon each other for strength and support. Eventually, Elsa glanced to the side and studied the still warm pipe that Anna had been smoking from.</p><p>"I didn't know you smoked," Elsa noted, glancing from the pipe to Anna.</p><p>Anna picked up the pipe, holding it between them so that they could both observe it. "Declan gave it to me. He carved it himself from the branch of an owlwood tree," she explained, smiling at the memory.</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa nodded. "A man of many talents."</p><p>Anna chuckled. "That he is," she offered the pipe to Elsa. "Care to try?"</p><p>"Oh," Elsa considered her proposal. "Why not?" she accepted the pipe.</p><p>Anna reached for a matchstick she kept nearby and struck it against the stone ledge of the balcony, then held it over the bowl of the pipe to reignite the pipe-weed stuffed there. She watched as the embers flickered back to life, then watched as the dull glow was reflected in the deep blue of Elsa's eyes. Once it was appropriately lit, Elsa took a small and tentative drag from the pipe, making funny faces that to Anna were positively adorable.</p><p>"It's... interesting," Elsa coughed in as dignified a manner as she could, releasing the smoke from her mouth. "Certainly an acquired taste, I imagine."</p><p>Anna laughed as she took the pipe from Elsa. She then took a long drag for exaggeration, held it in her lungs, then turned her head to the side as she blew out a long and steady puff of smoke. The taste was spicy, earthy, musky, and reminded her of everything about home.</p><p>Elsa smiled wistfully, then leaned against the ledge of the balcony, looking outwards. "My father didn't smoke, nor did my mother," she said. "Looking at you, however, I suppose I can see the appeal."</p><p>Anna came up alongside Elsa. "What were your parents like?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Everyone always told me my father was a great warrior, but he didn't love to fight," Elsa looked at Anna. "He loved to sing."</p><p>"Sing? Truly?" Anna smiled, having trouble visualizing a king that sang. "Did he sing well?" she asked, for her only experience with bards was with one particularly annoying one she luckily hadn't run across in some years.</p><p>"Oh, yes. He would sing to me and my mother in the gardens. Lovely ballads, songs of romance and adventure. I loved to read in the gardens too, but I never enjoyed it quite as much as my father's songs."</p><p>"What of your mother?"</p><p>Elsa's wistful smile turned a little more sombre, but she still smiled all the same. "My mother painted," she said. "And she was an excellent artist. Her works still hang in the violet hall and whenever I look upon them, the brush strokes, the colour, the light... it still feels as if I was sitting in her lap, watching her transform a blank canvas into something beautiful."</p><p>"They sound like wonderful people," Anna said quietly. "They would be proud of you," she looked at Elsa.</p><p>Elsa said nothing but instead rested her head against Anna's shoulder, holding onto her arm. They stayed a little while longer, simply drawing as much enjoyment from each other's company as they could from the moments that came with less frequency.</p><p>"Come on," Anna said. "Let's go back to bed," she led Elsa back inside by the hand.</p><p>Together, they slipped under the covers once more and Elsa snuggled up to her usual spot within Anna's embrace. Soon, they both fell asleep and the night outside passed on in blessed silence.</p><p>It was one of the last few quiet nights they would be able to enjoy together before the inevitable.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Morning found the pair under its waning glory, fading warmth, and dimming brightness. Anna had woken first and at some point during the night, Elsa had turned over in her sleep to face her. She wanted to steal every last second she could with her queen, so Anna simply lay there, gazing at Elsa, playing with errant locks of her hair. For just a little while longer, the world could wait. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>When Elsa did finally wake, Anna greeted her with a tender kiss, followed by several more. The pair had become quite adept now at reading each other's thoughts through the subtleties of their movements, the nuances in their breathing, and the patterns of their eyes.</p><p>"I wonder how much longer we could stay here," Elsa whispered, her voice low and gravelly with sleep. "Another hour, a minute, even just a second. I'd take all the time I can get with you," she played with Anna's fingers in the sunlight.</p><p>Anna smiled and kissed the top of Elsa's hand. "And here I thought you'd be sick of having your sheets hogged all night by some ranger from the north."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa chuckled. "I've grown used to her."</p><p>They came together for another kiss, less innocent from the others as Anna rolled on top of Elsa, just one of many of her new favourite places to be. She deepened the kiss and Elsa surrendered to her eagerly, allowing their lips to part and their tongues to dance around each other. Further down, their legs were intertwined around each other, with Anna's thigh placed against Elsa's sex already glistening with morning dew. Similarly, Elsa had already reached down with one hand between Anna's own legs and was slowly stroking her blossoming wetness and heat.</p><p>With every time they made love, Elsa gradually became more confident and comfortable with the physicality of the act. Even so, she was always happy to hand off the reins to Anna, who was always happy to assume control. That morning, however, they wouldn't get the chance to continue any further for after a few minutes of delicate touching and heavy petting, a polite knock came at the door.</p><p>"Your grace?" Gerda called through the door. "Are you awake? I've brought up some breakfast."</p><p>Anna pulled away from Elsa, looking down at her with a different type of hunger. They were both panting heavily and smiling even despite the interruption.</p><p>"Thank you, Gerda!" Elsa replied, looking over to the door. "I'll just be a minute!" she looked up at Anna and smirked. "Hungry?"</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and groaned, then gave Elsa a final kiss on her lips. "Ravenous," she slid off from Elsa and got out of bed. "But not for food. Get dressed, I'll bring in the breakfast."</p><p>"I'm still a queen, you know," Elsa said teasingly as she went over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. "I should be the one giving you orders."</p><p>"Not inside this room you're not," Anna replied confidently as she walked over to the door, wrapping her wolf cloak around her shoulders as she went.</p><p>Once the door was opened, Gerda looked up at Anna and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Lady Anna," she said in a tone that was still pleasantly surprised from their new sleeping arrangements. "Breakfast with the queen today then?"</p><p>"Only to ensure she eats well enough," Anna replied, accepting the tray of food from Gerda. "You know how she gets when her stomach is empty."</p><p>"I heard that!" Elsa called from further inside the room.</p><p>Gerda nodded politely and smiled knowingly. "Quite right, I'll leave you to it then," she dipped her head to Anna and turned around.</p><p>"Thank you!" Anna called after her, then shut the door and carried the tray inside, setting it on the small table near the hearth.</p><p>Given the rationing measures that Eyrinvale was now under, breakfast was appropriately simple. It consisted of warm bread and soft butter served with a small jar of honey and two cups of milk. Evidently, Gerda had already anticipated that she would be bringing breakfast for two, as she had been doing over the past few days.</p><p>Anna set the table and once she was done, Elsa emerged from her wardrobe dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved dress that had stiff shoulders with soft peaks. As for Anna, her outfits hadn't largely changed outside of her armour, though she did wear thicker woollen shirts and breeches to account for the colder weather.</p><p>"So," Anna sat down before Elsa and started laying on a thick layer of honey over her bread. "What's on the agenda today?"</p><p>Elsa didn't mind the breach in custom and took her seat across from Anna. "We have a council meeting at noon to prepare for the imminent arrival of our allies," she said, tucking into her own food. "Once they're all here, they'll need to be briefed on our new situation. But before then, I should like to check in on Rahni."</p><p>"How does she fare?"</p><p>"Still bruised and battered, though nothing serious. She gets better each day and she's stronger than she looks, but I've relieved her of her duties until she's fully recuperated."</p><p>"Good, that's good," Anna nodded and opted to change the topic. "The Zafeiri legionnaires and the lancers of Fordham, will they stand at our side, even against an enemy they haven't seen before?"</p><p>"If they keep true to their word, then yes, I should hope so," Elsa replied. "If not, we will have King Afraim's support, as well as Ziio's testimony and yours. Even if they don't believe in the dead, they cannot ignore the most recent events from the north, nor the change in weather."</p><p>"Any orders for me?"</p><p>"Nothing, for now, your morning is free. I thought you might want to visit Master Yarwick. Ser Kulleveig informed me that your commission has been finished."</p><p>"Yarwick didn't tell you himself?" Anna asked, slightly amused.</p><p>Elsa shrugged. "Yarwick and Kulleveig are cousins and dwarves like to talk."</p><p>"Very well," Anna nodded. "I'll head out after breakfast."</p><p>"Take an escort when you do."</p><p>"Elsa, I can take care of myself."</p><p>"I know you can," Elsa reached across the table and gently squeezed Anna's hand. "But, for me. Please?"</p><p>Anna understood Elsa's cause for concern, given how the city had only just calmed down after they were given supplementary foodstuffs from the castle larders. Even then, tensions were still high and until their armies returned to ensure the peace, it was better to err on the side of caution.</p><p>"I will," Anna agreed. "Don't worry."</p><p>"Thank you," Elsa smiled sweetly.</p><p>After breakfast, the pair departed from Elsa's room and made their way through the castle. At the entrance to the servant's quarters, they kissed each other goodbye for the time being, then parted ways. Anna collected a guard escort at the castle gates then just before they left the castle, she made sure her sword belt was strapped on, then she pulled her hood over her head and went down into the city.</p><p>The walk to the street of steel was long but thankfully quiet and uneventful. Since the riots had been shut down, most people remained indoors, largely because of the weather. The streets were cold and empty, bereft of the usual foot traffic and day to day activity. Anna observed a few cautious glances thrown in her direction from commonfolk who poked their heads out of windows or a few isolated stragglers in the streets who quickened their pace upon sighting her.</p><p>It wasn't anything she already wasn't used to, so she continued walking to the street of steel. Along the way, she noticed that even despite the silence that had settled over the city, the smiths continued to hammer away, working day and night to melt down the silver bars and turn them into weapons. Everywhere she looked, she saw crates and barrels and carts filled with all manner of war instruments.</p><p>Anna found the familiar sign to Yarwick's workshop and left her guard escort outside while she went on in. "Hello?" she called out, lowering her hood. "Master Yarwick, are you here?"</p><p>Nobody answered.</p><p>"Hello!" Anna said a little more loudly.</p><p>Yarwick poked his head from around a corner, scowling as he was evidently in the middle of something. "What the shitfucking hell you want now?" he asked, taking a swig from a bottle of unknown alcohol. "Can't you see I'm drinking?"</p><p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "You drink while you work the forge?"</p><p>"No better way to do it," Yarwick burped. "Care for a wee nip?"</p><p>Whatever he was drinking, Anna could smell it from across the workshop. "No, thank you," she declined politely.</p><p>"You sure? It's cold as an ice troll's ballsack out there and this dwarven grog will warm you right up."</p><p>"I'm sure. Is my armour ready?"</p><p>Yarwick slammed the bottle down on a nearby table. "Is it ready, she asks. Lassie, of course it's fucking ready!" he gestured for Anna to follow as he went deeper inside the workshop. "Now get your ginger ass over here!"</p><p>Anna sighed and went along after Yarwick until he led her towards a mannequin that displayed a breathtaking set of armour. The material of the basilisk hide was matte black after being treated with ogre bile. It was tough and hard, but lightweight and flexible despite its thickness. The dark mithril chainmail was charcoal gray in colour and was practically impenetrable to all but the strongest blows delivered by the deadliest weapons.</p><p>A cuirass shielded the torso, comprised of interwoven layers of basilisk hide and mithril. The spaulders that protected the shoulders and upper arms were made primarily of mithril and were flat and streamlined to offer the greatest range of mobility. The gauntlets went up to the elbows and were made of high-quality leather with metal studded knuckles and a fur-lined interior for extra insulation. The boots were made primarily of basilisk hide and had additional metal plated greaves and sabatons for supplementary foot armour.</p><p>All told, it was an exquisite set of master crafted armour that Anna had never seen the like of before.</p><p>"So, what are you waiting for, a fucking invitation?" Yarwick laughed. "Try it on!"</p><p>Anna unclasped her cloak from her shoulders then spent the next few minutes donning her new armour. After she was kitted out, she examined her own appearance in wonder, twisting and turning this way and that. She found that her new armour was perfectly fitted to her dimensions and was so easy to move around in that to her, it felt as if she was wearing a second skin.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" Yarwick asked eagerly. "Good, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's incredible!" Anna exclaimed. "I've never worn anything finer, truly."</p><p>Yarwick nodded in satisfaction, then turned away and retrieved a long object wrapped in cloth. "Oh, but that's not everything," he set the object down on a work table and unwrapped it, revealing a long sword and dagger that gleamed in the light of the forge which came alongside complementary sheaths.</p><p>"Master Yarwick... I..." Anna muttered in awe. "I don't know what to say," she picked up the sword and examined it in her hands.</p><p>The sword blade was straight and thirty-six inches long, classified as a bastard sword – fitting in Anna's case – and was so long that it would have to be worn across the back rather than at the hip. The metal was shiny and bright and held a distinctive rippling wave pattern up and down its entire length. The crossguard was in the shape of a V, the handle was wrapped in dark steel wire, and the pommel was shaped in a snarling wolf's head figure. Despite its size, it could be wielded with one or two hands, and its weight, though heavier than the arming sword that Anna was used to, was perfectly balanced and easy to handle.</p><p>"That's moonstone silver there. Used it in both blades," Yarwick explained. "It's also called meteorite silver, aptly named because you can only find the damn stuff in ore that falls from the sky."</p><p>"Does it have the same properties as regular silver?" Anna asked, testing a swing of the sword.</p><p>"Oh, aye, it does. But it's not as soft as regular silver, see?" Yarwick took a hammer and smashed the blade of the dagger, which didn't bend or buckle at all. "Moonstone silver is tough as iron and sharp as steel. Rare stuff, this, but of course, I only work with the best materials."</p><p>Anna sheathed the sword then turned her attention to the dagger. The dagger blade was elegantly curved and was ten inches long. While the metal still held the same rippling wave pattern, it was considerably darker. The crossguard was similarly curved and the handle was also wrapped in steel wire. The moonstone silver used in both the sword and dagger meant that they could be used against the living and the dead, powerful additions to Anna's arsenal.</p><p>"Thought of their names yet?" Yarwick asked.</p><p>Anna flourished the dagger in her grip and looked up in curiosity. "Names?"</p><p>"Aye," Yarwick crossed his arms. "All legendary weapons have names. This is legendary work if I do say so myself."</p><p>"Hmm," Anna looked at the dagger in her hands, turning it over to reflect the pale fire of the forge. "This blade will be called... <em>Shadow-Fang</em>," she sheathed it, then appraised the sword. "And this one, I will call... <em>Silver-Claw</em>."</p><p>Yarwick nodded and grunted in approval.</p><p>"Thank you, Master Yarwick," Anna smiled gratefully. "I'm in your debt. I promise to repay you as soon as I can."</p><p>Yarwick shook his head. "No need for that, lassie. Queen Elsa already paid in full, and then some!" he laughed. "So, go on now! Give those blades a whirl. I reckon there's nothing you can't kill now, except... except maybe for my thirst."</p><p>Anna chuckled in amusement.</p><p>"What are you still doing here, giggling like some half-pint turd playing with the stones between his legs?" Yarwick waved Anna away. "If you ain't drinking with me, then you're wasting my damn time, so you're welcome and I'm leaving!" he turned around and walked away.</p><p>Anna sighed in satisfaction, then equipped her new tool belt and took up her cloak once more. She kept <em>Shadow-Fang</em> at her waist, while she strapped <em>Silver-Claw</em> and its sheath diagonally across her back, poking over her right shoulder. That way, she could wear her quiver at the same time and either ready an arrow or draw her sword in the same movement. After she was fully geared, Anna departed from Yarwick's workshop and promptly returned to the castle.</p><p>Along the way, she passed by the docks just in time to hear a loud horn blare out across the water. Anna and her escort paused to examine the commotion, which was when they all saw a fleet of ships sailing into the harbour. Their sails were adorned with the flags of House Doran, the ruling family of Zafeir. Their sigil was a red crescent moon above two crossed spears upon a field of yellow.</p><p>"That must be the Zafeiri fleet, here at last," one of Anna's guards said. "The others must be arriving soon. Lady Anna, we should get back to the castle. Queen Elsa will expect your presence."</p><p>"Rightly so," Anna agreed. "Lead the way."</p><p>… … …</p><p>Anna arrived back to the castle to find it bustling with activity as preparations were made to roll out the welcome mat for Eyrinvale's allies. She found Elsa, standing atop the steps before the keep as she directed the castle staff and guardsmen around. Her councillors were conversing among themselves and her queensguard stood in formation, ever vigilant. The courtyard was emptied out and with nothing else left, all they had to do now was wait.</p><p>Elsa looked over as Anna returned, her eyes widening in awe as soon as she saw Anna's new gear. She was clearly pleased, and from the way that she was biting the corner of her lip, Anna knew that Elsa was also having other thoughts on her mind, things she wanted to do but couldn't right away in front of everyone.</p><p>"Anna, good, you're back," Elsa greeted. "Everything is ready and it happens to be a stroke of luck that King Afraim and Ser Royce timed their arrival with the rest of our allies. They sent word in advance that they had linked up on the kingsroad."</p><p>"Excellent," Anna nodded. "We are to receive them out here?"</p><p>"Indeed, though we won't be hosting a usual reception for our guests. We're preparing for yet another war, so we've no time to lose."</p><p>I happened to catch sight of the Zafeiri fleet on the way back here, and from what I saw, these legionnaires appear to be quite formidable."</p><p>"Very much so," Elsa agreed, then she gave Anna a long look up and down. "And may I say, you look quite fetching. Master Yarwick's work has exceeded my expectations yet again."</p><p>Anna couldn't help but blush from the praise so she bowed her head to hide the colour that had risen in her cheeks. "Thank you, your grace. I have a... generous benefactor who does me too much kindness."</p><p>Elsa smirked knowingly then gestured for Anna to take a place at her side, who gladly did so. Not long after, a horn blew out to announce the arrival of their allies. The steady beat of hooves against cobblestones and footfalls from marching infantry soon filled the air, calling everyone's attention to the castle gates.</p><p>Orders were heard being shouted, both in the common tongue and in the Zafeiri language. King Afraim and Ser Royce appeared first atop horseback, followed by the knights of both Karina and Eyrinvale. They filed into the courtyard before Elsa and fell into formation.</p><p>Behind them came the Zafeiri legionnaires, dressed in matching gray armour and helmets. They were Zafeir's premier elite infantry and experts with the shield, spear, and the curved short-sword known as a khopesh. Leading them was a woman, dressed in similar armour though her head was uncovered and she wore white war paint over her face. Once they filled in the courtyard, the woman shouted an order in their language and immediately, the legionnaires came to a stop and tapped the ends of their spears against the ground, resulting in a resounding clap.</p><p>After that, the lancers of Fordham came in last mounted atop their formidable war horses. They were Fordham's elite heavy cavalry and the riders were dressed head to toe in winged armour, wielding the massive lances that earned them their name. Leading them was a man who carried a flag that bore the colours of House Mystrain, the ruling family of Fordham. Their sigil was a brown bear upon a field of green.</p><p>Anna looked over their gathered allies and felt giddy from excitement. She had never seen a force like this gathered before in her life.</p><p>"My lords and ladies," Elsa called out. "Welcome to Eyrinvale," she raised her arms in a welcoming gesture as she descended from the steps.</p><p>Anna and the councillors followed along until they were at the ground level with the rest of them. There, Afraim, Royce, along with the respective leaders of the lancers and the legionnaires approached Elsa.</p><p>"Well met, Queen Elsa. I am Lancer-Captain Rafe, sent here on the behalf of King Torrend," Rafe removed his helmet and gave a polite bow to Elsa. "He sends his regrets that he could be here in person."</p><p>He was a tall man, with a head of short brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard that framed a sharp jawline.</p><p>Elsa acknowledged him with a nod. "Small matter, for you here now. That is most important."</p><p>Ziio approached the leader of the legionnaires and greeted her with a hug that suggested they were familiar with each other. "Your grace, may I introduce <em>Khadar</em> Massani," she turned to Elsa. "Leader of the Zafeiri legions, and..." she smiled at Massani. "My very dear sister."</p><p>She was slightly shorter than Ziio, similar in dark complexion, with dreadlocks that were tied into a neat bun. <em>Khadar</em> was a title and in the common tongue, it roughly translated to commander.</p><p>"Greetings, Queen Elsa," Massani placed a fist over her chest and bowed. "Queen Medjeria also sends her sympathies and has dedicated us to your cause. Our shields, our spears, and our swords are yours."</p><p>"Thank you, both of you," Elsa looked at Rafe and Massani. "I know your journey here has been long, but I would not have called the banners were it not for extraordinary circumstances. I'm grateful to King Torrend and Queen Medjeria for their aid, and know, that I am in their debt."</p><p>"Extraordinary circumstances brought the four kingdoms together at the unification," Rafe said. "I see no reason why it should be any different now."</p><p>Massani nodded her agreement. "It is an honour to fight alongside each other once more."</p><p>"We share the sentiment," Elsa smiled. "Captain Rafe, <em>Khadar</em> Massani, these are my councillors, Lady Elessin, Ser Kulleveig, and Lady Anna. Of course, as well as Lady Ziio."</p><p>Anna perked up and looked a little surprised at how Elsa introduced her, not as a ranger, but as a councillor. She quickly hid her expression, though, in the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Elessin throwing her a knowing smirk.</p><p>"I imagine you have already met Ser Royce," Elsa continued. "And King Afraim, I am glad to officially welcome you to Eyrinvale as well."</p><p>"Thank you, your grace," Afraim dipped his head in acknowledgement.</p><p>Elsa gestured towards the keep. "Well, there's no point in exchanging further pleasantries out in the cold," she said. "Come inside, please. We have much to discuss."</p><p>… … ...</p><p>Given the size of their joined armies, the Eyrinvalians, the Karinians, the lancers of Fordham, and the Zafeiri legionnaires set up camp just outside the city walls in the ample room provided. Overall, the increased military presence in the city made sure that no further riots broke out. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were gathered inside the council chambers along with all the others while they were brought up to speed.</p><p>"And Prince Rivain?" Rafe started. "How are you certain he will keep to his word? What if he is simply waiting for this blight to cripple us so he can swoop in?"</p><p>"When I met with him, his need seemed sincere," Elsa replied. "That isn't an assurance, but the situation he is dealing with is similar to ours. I don't believe he would threaten open war when his own homeland is at risk."</p><p>"It's not like elves to ask for help," Elessin added. "Coming here, even as aggressively as he did, must have been exceedingly humbling for him. In fact, I imagine that's about as far as the empire is willing to go when it comes to extending the olive branch."</p><p>"He did uphold his word, I'll admit. Duny-by-the-Sea was transferred back to our hands without incident," Afraim leaned forward. "The little shit knows we've banded together. He won't be so stupid as to try anything when we're the strongest we've ever been. Blight and all."</p><p>"You almost sound displeased," Royce noted. "Still whinging that we never got to use those trebuchets?"</p><p>"Of course I'm displeased!" Afraim replied. "All we've done is traded one villain for another."</p><p>"This blight that threatens Cydonia... this inferno that threatens Thamorlane... it almost feels as if we have angered the gods themselves," Massani said. "Is this not a sign of something greater?"</p><p>Kulleveig shook his head. "You'd think we would hear similar news from Ashkell, but so far not a peep," he said. "Well, we have earthquakes back home, but... we've always had earthquakes. Nothing out of the ordinary there."</p><p>"But what of these wights, this army of the dead?" Rafe asked. "What are we to do against an enemy that hasn't been seen in thousands of years? Are you even certain the threat is real?"</p><p>Anna had been silent up to this point, but now that the conversation had steered to her relevant area of expertise, she noticed that Elsa was looking at her with expectation.</p><p>"For that, we've enlisted an expert on the matter," Ziio said, also turning her focus to Anna.</p><p>"Lady Anna is a ranger from the north," Elsa explained. "She represents their order, the first line of defence against such things."</p><p>At that point, it was Anna's turn to deliver her testimony, followed by Ziio. When they were both done, Afraim looked conflicted, Rafe looked skeptical, and Massani looked disturbed.</p><p>"Children of the Frost... I always thought they were simply fairy tales, meant to frighten children," Rafe said, rubbing his chin.</p><p>Anna closed her eyes, sighed, then opened them again. "It's hard for me to fathom, it really is," she said. "If someone had told me about the blight and the army of the dead..." she shook her head. "You don't believe us."</p><p>"No, I do," Rafe replied. "And that is precisely the issue. We came here to fight Prince Rivain, an enemy we know well and we know that we could defeat. We did not come to fight an enemy we do not know well and are uncertain of victory against. If what you say is true, then we should ride home and wait out the storm."</p><p>"Look around you," Ziio started. "This winter is unnatural and already it shapes up to be the coldest one in a thousand years. I promise you, the real enemy will not wait out the storm... they bring the storm."</p><p>Tense murmuring followed among everybody gathered in the council chambers. At the moment, nobody could offer any solutions or answers, only more questions and doubts. Anna made eye contact with Elsa and from what they didn't say, they both knew they were thinking and feeling the same thing. Something had to be done, and fast.</p><p>Eventually, a knock came at the door to the council chambers and Kai walked in, looking quite flustered. "Apologies, my lords and ladies, but Queen Elsa, we've received more visitors at the castle gates."</p><p>Elsa frowned. "Visitors? We were not expecting anyone else."</p><p>"They claim to be survivors from Blackgaard and Glennfell, your grace," Kai replied. "One of the rangers has requested an audience."</p><p>Anna immediately stood up, as did Ziio, as did Elsa. Everyone else remained seated but quite tense.</p><p>"Survivors?" Anna asked. "What do you mean by survivors?"</p><p>"Well, of course, send them in!" Elsa gestured hurriedly.</p><p>Kai dipped his head respectfully. "Apologies, your grace. The ranger in question, he wanted to speak to Lady Anna first."</p><p>As excited as Anna should have been, she felt a sudden tightness in her chest, indicating that something was off. She tried to ignore and stuff down the feeling as she turned her gaze towards Elsa, seeking permission with her eyes.</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Go, Anna," she turned back to Kai. "Send the others in, please. Immediately."</p><p>Without waiting any longer, Anna rushed out of the room and raced through the castle, passing through the violet hall and out the main entrance. Outside, the night sky was black as pitch and the snow was white as bone.</p><p>There, she found a group of rangers and mages, numbering less than two dozen. From what she could see, they evidently had rough travels on the road, even by the standards of a ranger. The group of survivors was dismounting from their horses with the main bulk of them heading inside the castle.</p><p>Frantically, Anna searched the crowd for the two familiar faces she had been hoping to see when a voice called out to her.</p><p>"Anna!"</p><p>"Kristovffer!" Anna whipped around and spotted him instantly. "You're here!" she ran right towards him and trapped him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"</p><p>Kristovffer returned the hug and in a rare display of affection for the pair, neither of them felt like insulting each other. Anna pulled away first then began to look past Kristovffer in search of Declan, feeling disheartened by their dismally low numbers.</p><p>"So few... so few of you have returned," Anna said. "Kristovffer? Where... where is Declan? Where is he?"</p><p>A pained expression settled over Kristovffer's face. "Anna... I..." he rubbed his hair, avoiding eye contact for a while.</p><p>"Kristovffer?" Anna pressed, becoming worried. "Where is Declan?"</p><p>"He fell."</p><p>Anna stumbled backwards as if she had been struck. The tightness in her chest blossomed into a cold pain that gripped her heart with ice. She blinked in shock and she found it difficult to even breathe.</p><p>Kristovffer finally made eye contact with Anna again. "I'm sorry, Anna."</p><p>"No... no, no," Anna shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying. He couldn't have!"</p><p>Kristovffer's eyes didn't lie. From the empty gazes Anna was receiving from the other rangers who passed her by, she knew it was the truth. She just couldn't believe it.</p><p>"H- he said... he told me we'd see each other again!" Anna choked, her eyes now stinging against the warmth of her own tears and the cold of the wind. "How could he have-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Anna," Kristovffer wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Anna beat her fist helplessly against his chest as she began to weep bitter tears. "No!" she cried out as if her single voice could turn back time and reverse death itself. "No... he's not gone, he can't be," she whimpered, sinking into Kristovffer's hug. "Declan promised me... he promised!"</p><p>Her mind had turned as black as the void. Every fibre of her being felt as if she were being ripped apart and tossed to the four winds. A part of Anna even wanted to throw the rest of herself over the edge and into the abyss if only it meant she could bring Declan back. But she couldn't and she stood here now on the blighted earth, feeling the cold, feeling the anguish, feeling the dread that came with the certainty of sorrow and the finality of despair.</p><p>Declan was gone, and the man that Anna knew as a mentor and a father figure was never coming back.</p><p>"H- how... how did it happen?" Anna sniffed, keeping her eyes squeezed shut and soaking Kristovffer's armour with her tears. "Tell me."</p><p>"Like a ranger," Kristovffer replied. "On his feet with his sword in his hand."</p><p>Anna sobbed and tightened her grip on Kristovffer. Her legs felt like jelly and she would have certainly fallen to the ground if not for him.</p><p>"But, Anna, listen to me. There's something you need to know," Kristovffer said. "Declan, before he... before it happened, he gave me something. He tasked me to bring you this," he gently pushed Anna away only enough to give him room to reach down for his pouch.</p><p>Anna watched as Kristovffer removed a bundle of documents from the pouch, which he held out to her. Blurry as her vision was, Anna couldn't quite make out the writing, but she was certain it was written by Declan's hand.</p><p>"He wanted you to see these. He wanted you to know," Kristovffer delicately placed them into Anna's hands. "Anna, he left these for you."</p><p>"What... what are they?" Anna asked, somewhat calmly now as most of her tears had dried and she had none left to give.</p><p>"Read them. You must learn the truth... of who you are."</p><p>"Who I am?"</p><p>Kristovffer smiled thinly as he placed both of his hands on Anna's shoulders. "Yes," he nodded. "You need to know."</p><p>"Al- alright..." Anna sniffed and nodded shakily. "If that's what he wanted..."</p><p>"You best be alone when you do. I'll head inside with the others; we need to deliver our report," Kristovffer hugged Anna one more time, kissed her on the forehead, then left her company.</p><p>Alone with her grief and with her thoughts, Anna rubbed her eyes to clear the rest of her vision. She then turned her attention towards the bundle of documents that had travelled across half the continent to reach her, absentmindedly walking towards the gardens as she did.</p><p>When she arrived there, she took a seat on a bench, shielded by the snow-covered hedgerows and the silence that the gardens afforded.</p><p>"What is this?" Anna asked herself as she flipped through the papers. "Letters... correspondences... pages from a journal..."</p><p>The documents stretched back decades, some before Anna was even born. Sitting there, alone in the gardens in the pale moonlight, she started with the earliest one that detailed Declan's experiences during the war of unification.</p><p>It began with the siege of the Aerie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Knight of the Four Kingdoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Declan carefully peeked over the edge of the rock he was hiding behind to the opposite side of the gully where another team of rangers was similarly hidden. He made a few quick hand gestures to the team on the other side, who responded in kind and pointed below to the bottom of the gully. At the moment, there was a column of elven infantry advancing through the rugged mountainous terrain towards the fortress of the Aerie.</p><p>"Get ready," Declan whispered to his own team as they prepared their krak bombs.</p><p>He nodded to the team on the opposite side of the gully then raised his fist and began to silently count up three fingers. On the third, he closed his fist and at once, the rangers emerged from hiding and threw their krak bombs onto their enemies below.</p><p>Following a series of blinding and deafening explosions of light, the elven infantry scattered apart and broke ranks as they stumbled about in disorientation, shouting in confusion. Before they even had a chance to retaliate, the rangers rained down a hailstorm of arrows upon them, completely peppering them.</p><p>From further down the gully, more voices were heard yelling in elvish and soon, a wave of reinforcements would come rushing in. All across the rocky hills surrounding the Aerie, similar explosions could be heard, followed by more cursing and shouting. The ranger's ambush had worked perfectly and for now, all was going according to plan.</p><p>"Secondary position, now!" Declan ordered. "Fall back!"</p><p>They abandoned their vantage point and descended into the gully, easily stepping over the corpses that they had left in their wake as they beat a tactical retreat. As planned, the elven infantry took the bait as they rushed ahead in hot pursuit, eager to avenge their comrades but heedless of the fact that they were falling into yet another trap.</p><p>As Declan and the others ran back to the secondary position atop a large hill, they threw smoke bombs at their feet which concealed them as well as the many tripwires and deadfalls they had left scattered all over the terrain. The rangers were well acquainted with the land and they knew it well enough that they could easily navigate it without setting off any of their own traps. The elves, on the other hand, were not as fortunate.</p><p>Behind them, Declan could hear tripwires snapping that triggered boulders to fall and crush unlucky soldiers, or the thuds of bodies as they fell blindly into hard to spot crevasses lined with wooden stakes. Panicked screams echoed out from seemingly everywhere at once and yet again, the advance of the elven invaders was hamstrung by the guerilla tactics employed by the rangers.</p><p>The rangers all regrouped at the central rally point around the large hill where they had marked their second position. From there, they had a commanding view of the three main lanes that led through the hills up towards the Aerie. Already, the lanes were filled with dozens upon dozens of enemy bodies. Eventually, as the smoke cleared and the last of the traps were sprung, the stragglers that made it through charged ahead.</p><p>"Just like we planned. Their formations are scattered apart," Declan readied his bow and arrow. "Now, unleash hell!"</p><p>They all took aim towards their pre-sighted distance markers and as soon as the first wave of stragglers crossed the furthest one, they released their arrows. The skies above were immediately darkened with a cloud of arrows that whistled through the air and a second later, they came down upon the scattered elven infantry. Arrows pierced through armour and punctured through flesh and bone. The first wave was completely dismantled, but by then, the elves had managed to regroup and mount a more coordinated offensive.</p><p>In all, they were three distance markers and the elves had already made it well past the furthest one. So, the rangers took aim towards the centermost distance marker and continued to rain down a storm of arrows. Even so, the attacking elves held the advantage in numbers, but the rangers held the advantage in the high ground. By the time the elves reached the final and closest distance marker, they were near enough that they could return fire with their own arrows.</p><p>The elves had formed a shield wall which they used to inch forward up the hill. At regular intervals, the shield wall would open up in multiple sections where their own archers would attempt to shoot back at the rangers. If they didn't move soon, they would be overwhelmed.</p><p>"Displace!" Declan ordered, reaching for a splinter bomb. "Final position, go!"</p><p>The rangers threw out the last of their splinter bombs which sparked through the air and slammed against the shield wall, detonating with a concussive wave of force and shrapnel. The explosion broke apart the shield wall and completely shredded apart the elves that were standing closest to the points of impact. Now that they were delayed just a little bit longer, the rangers retreated from the hill down the main path that led towards the causeway which spanned a deep ravine. On the other side was the fortress of the Aerie that overlooked the Catagan pass.</p><p>There, Declan paused at the head of the causeway as he waved the rest of the rangers inside. "Quickly, inside!" he exclaimed. "To the battlements, man the battlements!"</p><p>Once they had all crossed the causeway, Declan fell in behind them, raced through the gates, then up to the battlements. The iron portcullis was dropped, sealing the passage and now, they would have to hold off the main bulk of the elven army who had now made it up the hill.</p><p>"Lord Commander!" a ranger shouted, pointing across the causeway. "They've brought up battlemages. Terramancers by the looks of them!"</p><p>Almost immediately after he said that a large boulder was sent flying through the air towards the battlements where it smashed a large hole in a tower. Each of the battlemages was essentially a one-man catapult. Thankfully, nobody was in the tower when it was destroyed, given that much of it was already a ruin. In fact, much of the Aerie was in shambles, but the rangers had to make do with the defences they had.</p><p>Declan poked his head out and looked across the causeway, where three battlemages were advancing at the head of the elven army. They were maintaining an earthen wall of dirt and rock which they used as mobile cover, quite impenetrable by any arrows. Declan turned his gaze away from then and scanned the sides of the road until he found an innocuous overturned log. Hidden just out of sight to the elves was a jug filled with flammable oil connected by a fuse to a grid of similar jugs buried just beneath the road.</p><p>Another boulder was hurled towards the fortress battlements which punched a large hole through a section of the walls. A few rangers manning that section were unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, while others retreated away from the segment of their defences that was now crumbling, shouting as they went.</p><p>"Get clear of the rubble!"</p><p>"Move, move!"</p><p>Declan balled his fists in anticipation. Until the battlemages crossed over the hidden trap beneath the road, they would be impervious to their arrows. Still, they just had to buy enough time, time that they were now running out of. Just as he turned his attention back to the task at hand, a boulder smashed into the portcullis, bending it backwards, knocking it loose, and sending it smashing into the courtyard below.</p><p>"Ready!" Declan nocked an arrow, as did the rest of the rangers.</p><p>Across the way, the elven army was splitting up and archers were taking up shooting positions.</p><p>"Draw!"</p><p>The rangers waited until the exposed elves were well within the kill zones.</p><p>"Loose!"</p><p>A flurry of arrows flew out from the battlements in multiple directions, each one striking an individual target. Almost immediately afterwards, the elves returned fire with their own arrows, forcing the rangers to take cover. A few of their own were struck and killed when they didn't evade the arrows fast enough, and before they could get a chance to retaliate, the battlemages prepared a follow up attack.</p><p>The three battlemages were working in concert to rip a massive chunk of the earth out of the ground, raising it high in the air. Once they managed to hold it suspended in mid-air, the battlemages made frenetic gestures with their hands which broke down the chunk of earth into tiny splinters of rock which were then shot rapid-fire at the battlements.</p><p>Declan and the others dove for cover and shielded their bodies as best they could from the frenzied assault. Yet, some splinters of rock had managed to pierce through and yet a few more rangers were killed. Still, they had only managed to sustain light losses in comparison to the heavy losses they inflicted upon the elves. Using the brief lull that followed, the rangers sprung up and exchanged arrows with the elves.</p><p>"They're pressing forward!"</p><p>"Keep shooting!"</p><p>"We're nearly out of arrows!"</p><p>Exhausted as they were by the attack, the battlemages were forced into cover to regain their stamina, shielded by the elven infantry. When Declan risked a glance over the battlements, he saw that the main bulk of their army was now standing over the road right where the explosive trap had been laid. Seizing the chance while he still could, he drew an arrow tipped in oil-soaked cloth and ignited it with the fire of a nearby brazier. Then, he nocked and drew the arrow, took careful aim, and let it fly.</p><p>The flaming arrow cut through the air on a sharp path along an arc right towards the jug of oil, punching straight through. The jug broke apart and splashed black and sticky liquid everywhere, allowing it to catch flame and ignite the rest of the fuses. Helpless, the elven army could barely react when the road beneath them suddenly exploded in a gigantic fireball.</p><p>The blaze was absolutely massive and consumed the three battlemages entirely, incinerating them along with many others. Elven troops stumbled out of the inferno, waving their arms about helplessly and screaming in pain before they dropped dead, burnt to a crisp. On top of the battlements, the rangers peppered the burning elves with arrows to speed their demise.</p><p>"Look at that, they're retreating!"</p><p>"We've done it!"</p><p>Declan squinted his eyes to focus on the road. While the fire still raged, he could see behind it that more elven reinforcements were pouring in. They had succeeded in holding them off up to this point, but their numbers were still far too great. Soon, the other rangers took notice as well. The fire that blocked the road brought them only a few minutes and once it was extinguished, they would have to go back on the defensive once more.</p><p>"No, no, it's not over yet."</p><p>"They're regrouping. Get ready!"</p><p>Declan shook his head and scowled. "They know if they don't punch through now, they'll be cut off and surrounded," he muttered. "The elves are desperate... they're going to throw everything they have left at us."</p><p>"Lord Commander, what do we do?" a ranger asked him.</p><p>"The king's order's still stand," Declan dropped his bow when he realized his quiver was empty. "We need to hold this pass until our reinforcements arrive!"</p><p>"But we're out of arrows," another ranger protested.</p><p>"Then we'll use our bloody swords!" Declan drew his own. "Those are brave soldiers down there, so let's go and kill them. Rangers!" he raised his sword to rally his men. "With me!"</p><p>The rangers gave out a defiant war cry, then descended from the battlements to meet their foes head-on. By now, the fire had been extinguished and the elven army was charging ahead straight towards the breached fortress. To get through, the elves would have to funnel themselves through the narrow gatehouse to the courtyard where the rangers were pitching their last stand.</p><p>Declan stood alongside his men and collectively, the rangers now numbered fifty in total. Their odds were looking grim, but they faced the certainty of death with valiant fire burning in their hearts and righteous fury coursing through their veins. The rangers dug their heels in, tightened their grips on their swords, and took one last deep breath before they plunged into the fray.</p><p>Just before the two forces collided against each other, a war horn sounded out from the opposite end of the courtyard that held the entrance to the western kingdoms. That singular horn blew out a long and clear note that echoed up and down the mountain pass and soon, it was joined by hundreds of others, followed by the thunderstorm of hooves against gravel. The very earth shook and Declan knew that luck and fortune had smiled upon them that day. The rangers cheered at the timely arrival of their allies.</p><p>"It's the knights of Karina!"</p><p>"Those are the colours of Eyrinvale, our reinforcements have come!"</p><p>King Ragnar of Eyrinvale and King Afraim of Karina rode atop their mounts at the head of their armies as they surged into the Aerie to drive off the elven invaders. By the gatehouse, the elves that flooded in saw their oncoming doom and desperately attempted to meet it head-on as they formed a staggered line. The impact of two armies crashing against each other was cacophonous, but the unified forces of Eyrinvale and Karina crushed their opponents beneath them. They swept to the side, cutting a wide arc around the perimeter of the courtyard to clear it, riding down the elven troops.</p><p>When they realized they were fighting a losing battle, the elves sounded the retreat but given how narrow the passage through the gatehouse was, their troops were packed in and made easy prey. They were then slaughtered so quickly and in such volume that their corpses began to form piles large enough that they blocked sections of the gatehouse, making their escape even more difficult.</p><p>Once the courtyard was mostly cleared, Declan and the rangers leapt into battle to sweep up the remaining stragglers. At the gatehouse, the cavalry had finished their sweep, so the mounted knights cleared the way to give room for their infantry to rush in and take the fight back outside the fortress. The mountainous terrain beyond would not allow for the cavalry to easily maneuver but by this point, it was a non-issue. The battle had been won, the siege of the Aerie had been broken, and the elves were now being routed back into Fordham.</p><p>Declan wiped the blood of the few foes he had managed to slay from his sword then took a look around him. Outside the fortress walls, the elven army was making a rapid exit from the battlefield, driven onwards with the help of the Eyrinvalians and Karinians. Within the fortress walls, the surviving rangers were finally able to catch their breath and celebrate their victory. Rangers and knights alike shook hands or clapped each other on the shoulders in congratulation.</p><p>Ragnar and Afraim rode up to greet Declan, dismounting their horses and removing their helmets after they did so. Their faces were red with exertion and their hair was matted with sweat, but they both looked to be in an excellent mood.</p><p>"See that?" Ragnar said to Afraim, gesturing around the battlefield. "Now that's how you mount a proper siege defence. I daresay half their army was already dead by the time we got here."</p><p>"Hmph," Afraim looked around. "If only we had even half of your folk in Karina, the elves wouldn't have pushed so far inland."</p><p>Ragnar approached Declan and the two shared a quick hug, as the two old friends hadn't seen each other ever since the start of the war. Afraim then shook Declan's hand as they greeted each other for the first time.</p><p>"Timely arrival," Declan said. "We've only been at siege for over three months now."</p><p>Ragnar chuckled and shrugged. "We came as fast as we could," he jabbed Afraim on the shoulder. "Had to save this sorry bastard along the way. How have things fared here?"</p><p>"Remarkably, we've only suffered minor losses," Declan replied. "Up until now, the fighting has been mostly isolated. The land here is rough, which the elves were unaccustomed to. They were unable to mobilize any cavalry or siege weapons, so we used that to our advantage."</p><p>"Clever," Afraim nodded. "Well done. I believe that was the last offensive that Rivain has mounted. He's failed to take the Aerie, his armies are in retreat, and now, the tides have turned against him."</p><p>Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Our allies from Zafeir are closing in from across the east while we pursue him from the west. We will break his grip on Fordham, then he will have nowhere else to run."</p><p>"The end of this war is in sight then?" Declan asked. "And all it took was for all of us to stop fighting each other for the first time in a hundred years and fight someone else for a change."</p><p>They all shared a good laugh.</p><p>"Well then, we best get to cleaning up this mess," Afraim said, idly spinning the tip of his zweihander against the ground. "The faster we can get after Rivain, the better."</p><p>"Just one thing before we do," Ragnar stowed his two-handed mace across his back and reached out his hand. "Your sword, please, Declan."</p><p>Declan looked confused. "Pardon me, your grace?"</p><p>"Your sword," Ragnar repeated. "I can't bloody well knight you with my mace, now can I?"</p><p>Declan looked at Afraim, who looked at Ragnar, who was still looking at Declan. Afraim looked slightly amused, while Ragnar was completely serious. It was then that Declan noticed the battlefield had fallen silent and all eyes were now on him.</p><p>"Very well," Declan said, presenting his sword to Ragnar.</p><p>Ragnar accepted the sword, then held it up in the air to appraise it. "Good," he turned his attention back to Declan. "Kneel. I know it's a bit informal, but I can think of no finer place or moment to recognize such steadfast bravery, valour, and leadership in the face of impossible odds."</p><p>Declan dipped to one knee before his king, keeping his eyes on the ground.</p><p>"I, Ragnar Olgeird, of the House von Edras, King of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and Protector of the Realm, hereby charge you to uphold these tenets," Ragnar started.</p><p>Afraim crossed his arms as he looked on at the impromptu knighting ceremony. Meanwhile, Declan's rangers and the other knights gathered a respectful distance away as they look on.</p><p>"In the name of Khytos, I charge you to be brave," Ragnar placed the tip of the sword on Declan's right shoulder, before raising it over his head to place it on his left. "In the name of Thuros, I charge you to be just," he raised it once more over Declan's head to place it back over his other shoulder. "In the name of Shieris, I charge you to defend the innocent."</p><p>Declan took a deep breath as the sword was drawn back, then he slowly turned his head up to look at Ragnar.</p><p>"Arise, Ser Declan de Meyrin," Ragnar declared. "A knight of the four kingdoms."</p><p>The knights and fellow rangers gathered around them upon the remains of the battlefield began to clap, slowly at first until soon enough, the sound of their celebration in recognition of Declan's knighthood drowned out any further noise.</p><p>Declan rose to his feet, nodding to Ragnar as his sword was returned to him. As excited as everyone was around him, he alone felt that he didn't deserve or even want the title and honour of a knight.</p><p>Traditionally, the path to knighthood required one to serve beneath an already established knight as their squire for several years. However, in rare instances such as this, individuals could be granted the rank and title of a knight in recognition of acts of great valour and bravery by any ruling monarch. Even though Declan had led the defence of the Aerie against impossible odds, he felt that he should not deserve all the credit, as his fellow rangers had fought just as bravely and valiantly as he did.</p><p>"Now, Ser Declan," Ragnar placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've got a war to win!"</p><p>… … …</p><p>Months passed by which seemed to drag on forever while feeling like a blur all at once. The armies of Eyrinvale and Karina chased Rivain eastward across Fordham, nearly back to where he had made his landing on the dawn coast. At the battle of Pyke Basin, the elven invaders were finally surrounded when the Zafeiri legionnaires cut off their escape route to the sea of tears. By then, they were smashed apart and Rivain suffered a humiliating defeat.</p><p>Now, the unified forces of Cydonia were travelling back to the Karinian capital where Rivan would be held hostage and the long-lasting peace would be secured. Along the way, Ragnar and Declan were leading the Eyrinvalians back through an unremarkable settlement known as Oldstones.</p><p>Ragnar sniffed the air deeply and sighed in satisfaction. "Smell that?" he asked.</p><p>"Horse shit and mud?" Declan replied.</p><p>"No. Summer. It's here, I can feel it."</p><p>"It's still springtime for some weeks yet."</p><p>Ragnar chuckled. "Allow me my musings, Ser Declan. Perhaps I meant that metaphorically... the ending of the war coinciding with the arrival of summer."</p><p>"You ought to write a poem," Declan said, resisting the urge to say that he was no knight.</p><p>"Perhaps I should. It must have been a year since I last passed through Oldstones. I wonder if they still have that blackberry mead."</p><p>Declan arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Thinking of spending the night?"</p><p>"Perhaps," Ragnar furrowed his brows in thought in consideration. "Perhaps not," his expression quickly changed as if he had realized something and thought better of it. "The day is still young and we've still further to go."</p><p>The subtle change in his demeanour had not gone unnoticed by Declan, but he made no further comment on it. Hours later, they arrived at Oldstones and were passing straight through. Ragnar and Declan earned a few cautious glances from the commonfolk, but they paid them no further mind as they returned to their business. They were passing by a large long hall when they were stopped by a sour-faced old woman holding a swaddled bundle of cloth close to her chest.</p><p>"Oi!" the woman called out, waving to Ragnar while in her other hand. "You there, are you King Ragnar?"</p><p>Ragnar looked surprised as he turned to address the woman calling out to him. "Yes, I am," he replied a little impatiently. "Why do you call to me so?"</p><p>"Because this little whelp is yours then," the woman approached but was stopped when Ragnar's kingsguards intercepted her path.</p><p>Declan noticed the bundle in her arms was actually a baby.</p><p>"It's alright, stand down," Ragnar said to his kingsguard as he dismounted his horse and stepped up to the woman. "What do you mean this is mine?" he gestured to the baby in her arms. "Speak plainly."</p><p>"Meridia's child, she said you're the father," the woman answered, getting increasingly irritated.</p><p>"Meridia?" Ragnar blinked in shock as if he didn't recall the name until recognition dawned upon his face. "She was with child? When did this happen? Is she well?"</p><p>"No," the woman shook her head. "She died of a fever after childbirth. Couldn't even give her daughter a name. We tried to get her help, but since you lot took off with the only healer for your little war, she succumbed soon after. I've been waiting for you ever since, so you can collect your bastard."</p><p>For the first time since meeting him all those years ago, Declan saw that Ragnar was actually at a loss for words. He stammered in an attempt to form a response, then said nothing as the woman finally shoved the baby into his arms.</p><p>"She's yours," the woman said as she started to walk away. "Glad to be finally rid of the damn thing, truly."</p><p>Declan dismounted and came up to Ragnar's side. "Is it true?" he asked. "What she spoke of, is this your bastard?"</p><p>Ragnar looked at the baby in his arms, then finally to Declan, shock and confusion and guilt written on his face. "I- I... yes, I- it was only one night with Meridia, but... I must have... she must have," he trailed off, shaking his head in consternation. "I didn't think that she'd... and now she's dead, because of... because of me."</p><p>Leaning in, Declan peered down at the tiny baby. Her eyes were blue-green, something she must have inherited from Ragnar, while on her head was a wispy patch of crimson hair, something she must have inherited from Meridia. She looked to be less than a year old, given how small and frail she looked. Declan looked up in search of the woman who had given her to Ragnar, but she was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Ragnar," Declan said his name sharply to bring him back to reality. "Let us leave, we've tarried here far too long, and we've overstayed our welcome."</p><p>Ragnar nodded, but he still looked to be in shock as he made his way over back to his horse. Declan mounted up first, then leaned down towards the pair.</p><p>"Give her here," Declan said as he reached his arms out. "I'll hold onto her."</p><p>"Very well," Ragnar said once he regained some of his composure. "Careful now," he passed the baby into Declan's arms.</p><p>Once Ragnar was back on his horse, the convoy proceeded onwards, heading out of Oldstones and northwest towards Kaerhold. As they rode, Declan kept the baby close to his chest, stealing occasional glances down to her or to Ragnar, who looked deeply conflicted.</p><p>"What happened?" Declan asked.</p><p>Ragnar looked over and sighed. "I've sired a bastard... damn it. I can't return to Eyrinvale with a bastard, what would Ingrid say?"</p><p>"So now you care about your marriage? Where was this forethought when you bedded this Meridia?"</p><p>"It was a mistake. I... I've dishonoured Ingrid, I've brought shame upon my house, I... I might as well have killed that poor girl myself. I thought we could use the healer; I thought the townsfolk could manage on their own. I never would have thought..."</p><p>"Clearly, you weren't thinking at all."</p><p>Ragnar flinched from Declan's words. "You speak harshly... but truly. What have I done?" he despaired, turning his gaze up to his sky in search of answers. "If I return with this bastard, think of the damage it would do. The monarchy would be challenged, the future of my line and the legitimacy of my heirs would be jeopardized if the people knew of this. It would bring ruin upon Eyrinvale!"</p><p>Declan shut his eyes, frowning as he did to close out Ragnar's rambling from his thoughts. "You'll do nothing because you won't be bringing back a bastard," he said, finally making a decision. "I will take her to Blackgaard, and you would never see her again. She must never know of who she really is, for her safety."</p><p>"Truly?" Ragnar asked. "You would do that?"</p><p>"Do you have an alternative? Perhaps you intend to drown her in the Oryonne?" Declan countered. "Kings have done much worse for much less to secure their rule. If not you, some of the more vicious nobles in Eyrinvale may try and have her killed, or they may try and use her against you."</p><p>Ragnar actually shrunk a bit from the cutting edge of Declan's words. "You are a better man than I am," he said, looking down on himself in shame. "I thank you, Ser Declan."</p><p>"Don't. I'm not doing this for you, or for the kingdom. I'm doing this for her. She deserves a chance at life, does she not?"</p><p>"Yes, she does. She shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes."</p><p>"It's in the past now," Declan said firmly. "You have a choice now to be better than who you were. You are no longer a boy-prince, playing at war and fooling around with girls who batted their eyes in your direction. You are a king, Ragnar... and it's high time you started acting like it."</p><p>Ragnar looked up. "What would you have me do?"</p><p>"Do you remember what I said to you after I saved you from that boar?"</p><p>"That it did not have to die."</p><p>"No," Declan made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "After that."</p><p>Ragnar frowned in thought for a moment, then shut his eyes and sighed when he arrived at the answer. "Make it count, that's what you said."</p><p>Declan nodded. "Go home to your wife, Ragnar. Treat her with care and respect, like a proper man should. You've been away at war nearly two years now, and Ingrid must be worried sick. That woman deserves better, but she's married to you, so it's up to you to make yourself into the man she deserves."</p><p>Straightening up in his saddle, Ragnar took Declan's words to heart. "I will," he said. "Upon my life and my honour, I will."</p><p>At that, the pair settled into silence as they continued riding on. As for Declan, the advice he had given Ragnar was in some part drawn from his own personal experiences, and in doing so, summoned up old memories from a lifetime ago.</p><p>"You know, I had a wife and daughter once," Declan said, splitting the silence.</p><p>Ragnar looked over in surprise. "This is the first I've ever heard of this," he said. "Why have you never told me this before?"</p><p>"I don't speak of them often. It was... a long time ago."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Declan looked down at the baby in his arms, who was now sleeping peacefully. "Lyra and I, we were married in secret because our families didn't approve of our union. When my father learned of the truth, he cast me out, and with nowhere else to go, I joined the rangers," he explained. "She knew who I would become, what my life would be, so I tried to do the best I could for her. I built a homestead for us, near Lake Tailles. It was quiet, secluded... we thought we could be happy there."</p><p>Ragnar nodded and remained silent, prompting Declan to continue.</p><p>"For a long time, I was torn between my duty as a ranger, and my love for my family," Declan shook his head. "When she was with child, I'd stop by as often as I could every few months," he smiled sadly. "She was a good wife and a loving mother."</p><p>"You speak in the past. Where are they now?" Ragnar asked, his voice solemn.</p><p>"Dead. Murdered." Declan looked up, his gaze turning distant as he recalled his painful memories. "I returned one day... and found them slain where they slept. Some bandits recently happened upon them, robbed them, then killed them. All for a few gold pieces."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Ragnar said, bowing his head in sympathy.</p><p>Declan shook his head as if to shake off the grief he still felt. "I hunted down those bandits, and I spent nearly a month tracking them. When I finally found them, I killed them all. But it mattered little, and it changed even less," he sighed. "Nothing would ever bring back my wife and daughter."</p><p>Ragnar furrowed his brows in thought, trying to think of anything comforting to say but he came up empty.</p><p>In the meantime, Declan let the pain of those old wounds wash over him, to remind him of the choices he had made and the constant struggle between love and duty. If he hadn't been a ranger, he might have been there to protect his wife and daughter. If they eloped like Lyra had wanted, they could have left Marlogne far behind and settled in someplace warmer and sunnier to start a new life. All these things and more were questions that passed through Declan's mind every day, and not a day went by when he didn't think about what could have been if he made different choices.</p><p>"Your daughter, what was her name?" Ragnar asked after they had been riding in silence for some time.</p><p>Declan looked down at the baby in his arms once more and in doing so he recalled the love he had held for his own infant daughter all those years ago. The daughter he had never gotten a chance to see grow up. The daughter that he and his wife never had much opportunity to love, to hold, and to raise. What precious little memories he did have of his wife and daughter he could no longer cherish, for the recollection of them was like poison in his heart and ice in his veins.</p><p>The mere utterance of Lyra's name left the taste of ash in his mouth. As those memories returned to him from the darkest recesses of his mind that he had shut away, so too did the name of his daughter, something he had tried to forget many times over. What he felt next was a familiar stirring in his heart, and he knew what he held in his arms was a new life and a new opportunity.</p><p>"Anna," Declan said softly, never taking his eyes off the baby girl he cradled in his arms. "Her name was <em>Anna</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Master Arcturus died trying to bring this to us," Ziio said, her voice heavy with sorrow. "And now, at great cost, it is finally here."</p><p>Laying on the desk contained within the obsidian reliquary was the heart of winter. Everybody was gathered around it, staring at it with great concern. It wasn't even removed from the reliquary yet, but from the way the entire thing shimmered and pulsed and gave off misty breath, it was obvious enough that an artifact of great power was contained within.</p><p>Elsa placed a hand reassuringly on Ziio's shoulder. "His sacrifice was not in vain," she said. "The lives of the mages and rangers that were lost were not in vain."</p><p>Ziio dipped her head in respect, as did her sister, Massani, as did everyone else in the room. The remaining mages from Glennfell and surviving rangers from Blackgaard were gathered inside as well and despite the blazing hearth and the number of bodies in the room, the temperature was still sharply cold.</p><p>Elsa looked over to the rangers and approached one of them. "Kristovffer, wasn't it?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Kristovffer nodded grimly.</p><p>"You've had a hard journey and you've been through much," Elsa said. "I'm sorry to press you, but time is of the essence now and we need to know. You saw them?"</p><p>"I saw all of them."</p><p>"How many?"</p><p>Kristovffer's expression didn't change. "A hundred thousand, at least."</p><p>A deathly silence settled upon the room and nobody dared speak. None of them could even believe the size and scale of the army of the dead, but now, the reality was settling in. The blight was coming and nothing could stop it.</p><p>Elsa took a moment to regain her composure. "They're coming here?"</p><p>"Yes, your grace," Kristovffer said. "Every last one of them."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"At the rate this blight is travelling... a week at the most. Perhaps less."</p><p>Elsa returned to the head of the table, looking at the map. "We were originally planning on mounting an expedition north with our combined army groups, but now, time is no longer our ally."</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Massani asked. "Whatever you decide, you will have the strength of the Zafeiri legion at your back."</p><p>"And our lances," Rafe added.</p><p>"And the knights of Karina," Afraim declared, not to be outdone.</p><p>"And my hammer!" Kulleveig boasted, topping everyone.</p><p>Next to him, Elessin rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>Elsa acknowledged them with a grateful nod. "We have two advantages now," she gestured to the glowing artifact. "The heart of winter is in our possession, and we know they will have to come to us to claim it. Thankfully, all those years of conquest before the unification has made us good at defending our homes. We won't be able to outrun this blight, not any longer, so we will have to make our stand here."</p><p>"You mean to face them on the field?" Afraim asked.</p><p>"No," Elsa shook her head. "King Afraim, in a rather ironic turn of events, this city you once strove to claim as your own is one that you will now be defending."</p><p>Afraim grunted in approval.</p><p>"King Afraim, Ser Royce, Captain Rafe, <em>Khadar</em> Massani, I am placing the defence of Eyrinvale beneath your command," Elsa ordered.</p><p>"We will need to equip our armies with silver weapons," Royce noted. "Most of the silver bars have been melted down now and it still isn't enough."</p><p>"Then have our soldiers go house to house. Round up every last candlestick, every last knife, spoon, fork, and piece of tableware or jewelry and throw them into the furnaces," Elsa said. "I want our soldiers armed and shining with enough silver to make even the moon jealous."</p><p>Kulleveig stroked his beard. "Commonfolk won't like that... especially the nobles."</p><p>Elsa turned to him. "That is why you and Lady Elessin will be in charge of overseeing the evacuation of Eyrinvale," she said. "An army of the dead knocks at our door, so make our people see haste. If there is any loyalty left among our populace, let those who wish to stay and defend their homes stand and fight."</p><p>"I'll send out my whisperers to spread the word," Elessin said. "They'll bend their ears enough that they'll listen. I'll make sure of that."</p><p>"I will prepare the fleet," Kulleveig added. "We'll be ready to weigh anchor as soon as our ships are loaded up."</p><p>"We could lend our ships to the evacuation," Massani suggested. "They could sail southwards, where it's still warm and stay there at least until this crisis is over."</p><p>"And our local chapter of the mage's guild has enough hydromancers that we could dedicate to that purpose," Ziio added. "They could manipulate the tides, speed up their journey. The rest of them are mostly terramancers and healers, with only a few pyromancers like myself. We could dedicate them in the defence of Eyrinvale as well."</p><p>"An excellent idea," Elsa nodded. "Ziio, you and I will be studying this artifact more closely. If we can find a way to turn it to our advantage, if there is some way we can use it against our enemy, we will find it."</p><p>"By your word, your grace," Ziio placed her fist over her chest.</p><p>Elsa sighed and looked around at all of her allies. Their faces were weary, but they were set with determination. The odds were stacked against them, but with enough meticulous planning and a dash of hope, the living still stood a chance against the dead. The four kingdoms unified to defeat a common threat once before, and now, history would repeat itself.</p><p>"Then we should all get some rest, we've had a long night," Elsa said. "I wish you all good fortune in the wars to come."</p><p>With that, everyone began to file out of the room. The week to come would be long and difficult, and they had much to do and to prepare for.</p><p>"Kristovffer, a moment, please," Elsa stopped him before left.</p><p>"Your grace?" Kristovffer straightened up and clasped his hands together behind his back.</p><p>"Your Lord Commander... Ser Declan... does Anna know?"</p><p>"She does. I spoke with her. I wanted to give her the space to process it on her own."</p><p>Elsa felt her heart sink. "I thank you, then," she said. "You and your men have had a long and difficult journey. You may rest in the castle until you've all recuperated, then... I will need your help."</p><p>"Of course, your grace," Kristovffer bowed. "Our bows are yours."</p><p>"Just one more thing."</p><p>'Yes?"</p><p>"Anna," Elsa said in concern. "Where is she?"</p><p>Kristovffer studied Elsa for a moment. "I believe she went to the gardens, your grace."</p><p>"Thank you. That will be all."</p><p>Once he left, Elsa slipped out of the council chambers and made her way through the castle. Five years ago, when she was first crowned as queen, she never thought she would see the day again when Castle Edras was full to bursting with visitors and activity. She only wished that all the hustle and bustle was happening under different circumstances.</p><p>After exiting the castle and stepping out into the snowy night, Elsa made her way towards the gardens. There, she found Anna, sitting alone, staring into nothing. Elsa's heart dropped even further when she saw the state that Anna was in. She was pale as a ghost, even paler than Elsa. Her eyes were red with tears. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. The very light in her eyes was dimmed, and it broke Elsa's heart to see that Anna was nearly catatonic. In her hands, she was clutching a bunched up roll of documents.</p><p>"Anna?" Elsa said softly as she entered the garden.</p><p>The snow crunching beneath her feet was the only audible sound.</p><p>"Anna, my sweet," Elsa said, approaching her carefully.</p><p>"Your grace," Anna croaked, not looking at Elsa.</p><p>Elsa felt another stab of pain in her heart. Anna had stopped calling her by her formal title whenever they were alone some time ago. The two were a small distance away from each other and the snow continued to fall silently around them.</p><p>"Anna... I heard what happened," Elsa knelt in front of Anna and gently placed her hands on Anna's knee. "I'm so... so sorry."</p><p>Anna remained unresponsive. Her eyes were still glazed over and at the moment, she was staring at a frozen crocus flower some distance away. Staring, but not really seeing.</p><p>Carefully, Elsa reached up to Anna's cheek and cupped it, slowly turning it so they could look at each other. That movement seemed to finally register something in Anna, but it wasn't the response that Elsa wanted. Anna physically recoiled from Elsa's touch and shrunk backwards as her eyes snapped back into focus and she looked at Elsa.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Elsa quickly apologized and pulled her hand back, feeling ashamed of herself. "Forgive me, Anna, please. I didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>Anna said nothing, but her eyes were wild with recognition and confusion all at once. In another moment, Elsa saw something in Anna's eyes that she had never once seen before. It was fear, and Anna was afraid. Truly afraid.</p><p>"Anna, I'm here for you," Elsa whispered. "Come in from the cold, please. I'll take you inside."</p><p>"Your grace," Anna suddenly stood up, then froze as if stricken by terror. "There's something... I- I... I can't... I can't do this..." she turned away and covered her face with her hands.</p><p>Elsa took a step back, now suddenly unsure of herself. "I've never seen you like this before, Anna. Please, let me help you."</p><p>Anna balled up her fist and covered her mouth too late before a choked sob escaped her mouth. Elsa was feeling completely distressed to see Anna in such a state, so she came up from behind and trapped to wrap her in an embrace when Anna leapt away from Elsa's touch as if she had been burned.</p><p>"No, d- don't... don't touch me, please," Anna whimpered. "Your grace, I'm... I'm sorry..."</p><p>Elsa felt a knot form in her heart. Something had changed between them. Something as of yet unseen, unheard, and unknown. Anna looked to be at war with herself. Her features were lined with tension and turmoil, her movements were stiff and awkward.</p><p>"Anna, what's happened?" Elsa was hesitant to ask but Anna was in anguish and all she wanted to do was help.</p><p>"I need... I need to tell you something," Anna said shakily. "Something that will change the way you see me," she slowly turned around and gestured between the both of them. "Change the way you see us."</p><p>Elsa could think of nothing to say and a tense silence settled over them.</p><p>"Your grace, I'm not who you think I am," Anna said. "And I can't hide the truth from you."</p><p>Elsa took a small step forward. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you Anna, the way I feel about us. Whatever you need to tell me, I assure you, I will judge you no differently. Whatever it is, I promise, we can face it together."</p><p>Anna swallowed a lump in her throat and fidgeted with the documents in her hands. "Do you... do you remember when you asked me why I never tried to find my real parents?"</p><p>Elsa nodded.</p><p>"There was good reason for that," Anna continued. "I always assumed they were dead, but now I know for a fact they are dead."</p><p>Elsa took another small step forward.</p><p>Anna began to pace back and forth. "Declan... he knew. He knew all along, the whole time... he knew..."</p><p>"Knew what?" Elsa asked softly.</p><p>"My father... my real father..."</p><p>Elsa's breath caught in her throat.</p><p>"His name was Ragnar Olgeird von Edras," Anna looked Elsa dead in the eye, her own welling with tears. "And I'm his bastard daughter."</p><p>The revelation struck Elsa with the force of an avalanche, causing her to clutch her chest as she stumbled backwards. She blinked hard several times and turned slightly away from Anna, completely stunned and speechless.</p><p>"I didn't want to believe it myself," Anna said quietly. "But it's here... it's all here, in these correspondences they kept."</p><p>Elsa looked at Anna with wide and frightful eyes. "What do you mean? What... what correspondences... h- how can-"</p><p>"Ragnar committed adultery during the war, he confessed it to Declan in these letters," Anna explained, holding them out to Elsa. "He sired a bastard child and Declan took her in... took <em>me</em> in, and raised me as his own."</p><p>"That's not possible," Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "I was my father's only child... he loved my mother, he wouldn't have... h- he couldn't have..."</p><p>"See for yourself."</p><p>Elsa took the documents from Anna's hand and held them up to the moonlight, flipping through one after the next. Ragnar hadn't imprinted the letters with the king's seal, but his signatures were still there, attesting to their validity. For years and years, Ragnar wrote to Declan to check in on his bastard daughter, the woman whom Elsa was steadily falling for.</p><p>It shouldn't have been, and yet, Elsa didn't feel vehement denial in her heart but a quiet sort of recognition. The type that one experiences when a truth that has been hidden in front of them for so long is finally revealed. It should have been so obvious from the very beginning, and yet, the truth lurked just beneath the surface, waiting to come out.</p><p>"I- I- I don't understand," Elsa looked up from the letters to Anna. "Why? Why did he do this? Why did he cast you away? Why did he hide the truth of your heritage?"</p><p>Anna took a small step towards Elsa. "Because he knew that if returned from the war with an illegitimate child in his arms, it would jeopardize his marriage to Ingrid and challenge the stability of the crown," she said. "The nobles would sow dissent and discord. Your entire family line would have been called into question."</p><p>Elsa turned away from Anna and buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"So... they decided to hide the truth and send her north to Blackgaard," Anna came up behind Elsa. "Declan lied... he committed his life to this lie... to protect the kingdom, to protect me."</p><p>"If this is true," Elsa slowly turned towards Anna, setting the documents on the bench. "Then this would mean that you are Ragnar's eldest child and w- we..." she gestured between the both of them. "Would be half-sisters. The same blood runs through our veins, you are blood of my blood."</p><p>Anna shrugged helplessly and stammered in despair.</p><p>"Why reveal it now?" Elsa asked hopelessly. "Why tell you at all? Your whole life, this secret was kept from you."</p><p>"Declan swore on his life he would keep me safe, he promised," Anna said, choking on her words from grief. "And now, he's gone. He must have wanted me to know before he... he..."</p><p>As close as they were standing to each other now, Elsa felt as she was standing a world apart from Anna. At the same time, she knew Anna, and Anna knew her. Elsa knew Anna's smile, her laugh, her signature expression whenever she arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. She was Elsa's hope and light and everything she feared to gain, and now, to lose.</p><p>"What now then?" Elsa muttered. "I don't... this doesn't change how I feel about you, Anna. How much I want you, need you."</p><p>Anna took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "I don't know... I need time to think."</p><p>"What is there to think about?" Elsa asked desperately, coming right into Anna's space. "You either feel the same way about me or everything has changed! Which is it?"</p><p>"It isn't that simple, Elsa!" Anna shouted angrily. "Don't you understand what this means?"</p><p>Elsa deflated somewhat from the fury of her outburst.</p><p>Anna looked at the ground. "I'm your older half-sister, that means..."</p><p>"That means..." Elsa sighed, sensing what came next. "If you were legitimized, you would have a better claim to the throne than I do."</p><p>"I don't want it, I never have. I've been a bastard my whole life, that's who I am. I'm a ranger, the path is all I've ever known!"</p><p>"Perhaps... perhaps fate has higher designs for you as well then."</p><p>Anna looked up to the night sky for answers. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Elsa gently took hold of Anna's hands. "I don't know... but I don't want to lose you, Anna, not after everything I found with you."</p><p>"I don't want to lose you either," Anna closed her eyes. "But, I- I don't know if we should still have what we have now that we know the truth. It's not fair... it's not right."</p><p>Elsa's expression turned into a mask of hurt and pain, made even more so when Anna took her hands away.</p><p>"Forgive me, your grace," Anna trembled as she wiped her eyes and brushed past Elsa, walking out of the garden.</p><p>Elsa tried in vain to make her stop but the very words were like stones in her throat. She watched helplessly as Anna walked in an aimless direction until her form was swallowed up by the swirling snows. Alone again, Elsa released a sigh of defeat and rubbed her face with her hands, feeling warmth and wetness from her tears. She looked over to the documents still sitting on the bench then angrily, she snatched them up and stalked off into the night, heading back towards the castle.</p><p>The snow falling from the sky and on the ground were parted before her as if in recognition of her turmoil.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Sometime later, Elsa was sitting on the floor in front of her bed. The room was cold, dark, empty, and bereft of the usual warmth and light that Anna filled it with.</p><p>"Damn it!" Elsa cursed. "I've done this thousands of times already, why do I fail at it now?"</p><p>She abandoned the attempt at her calming exercise and instead decided to hurl the imperfect snowflake she had been shaping at the mantlepiece above the hearth. There, it shattered into hundreds of shards and when Elsa looked into them, she saw her own broken heart reflected back at her. Looking away, she turned her gaze out the window and onto the unfeeling moon which looked on with indifference.</p><p>"Why did you choose me?" Elsa asked.</p><p>Of course, the moon gave her no answer.</p><p>Elsa looked away and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on top. She stared with unfocused eyes at the documents scattered on the ground in front of her. Each and every one of them contained irrefutable truth that Ragnar had committed adultery with a woman named Meridia during the war. Anna was the product of their union, so in a cruel twist of fate, Elsa's wish she had ever since she was a little girl was granted most unexpectedly.</p><p>"I always wanted a sister," Elsa chuckled humorlessly. "And I never wanted to be queen. I suppose I got what I wanted in the end."</p><p>Even with the truth that she now knew about Anna, Elsa didn't care about the crown or the throne and who it rightfully belonged to. All she cared about was Anna but at the moment, she was unsure if they could ever find their way back to each other.</p><p>Same-sex relationships were relatively acceptable, incest on the other hand was a different matter entirely. The disputes came from the risk of inbreeding in offspring produced by such relations, but in times past there were once historical precedents for inter-mingling within family lines. They were typically done to keep bloodlines pure and marriages between distant cousins weren't uncommon. However, it was never done as close as between siblings. Over time, however, the practice became outdated and at this point in history, it was rare to hear of and considered to be an archaic and antiquated tradition.</p><p>Elsa rocked back and forth. "I don't care about the fucking crown. I just want Anna back," she murmured. "I've been alone for so long and when I finally find someone who truly sees me... I don't even care if she's my sister by half."</p><p>She may have wanted a sister and she may have never wanted to be queen, but what Elsa truly wanted was someone she could belong to and have someone belong to her. Not in a way to leverage power or exercise control, but simply to know and be known. To see, hear, feel, and to be seen, heard, and felt. To satisfy her heart's desire and her soul's longing. Her magic could never bring her that. Her crown could never bring her that.</p><p>Yet all it took was one person, to completely change Elsa's fundamental beliefs of the world. Her whole life had been seemingly pre-ordained to serve her purpose and to rule. She didn't have a choice in her birthright or her inheritance. If Elsa could, she would have thrown it all away, but she had responsibilities, obligations, and duties to fulfill. So, like the good queen she was raised to be, she gritted her teeth, hid her unhappiness, and did what she had to do. What she always had to do.</p><p>Now that she had a chance to let down her guard and be vulnerable with Anna, Elsa knew that she could turn her back on the whole world, all of it, if only it meant they could together. She would deny her destiny and fight against her fate all for Anna. In the deepest and truest part of her heart, she knew what she felt was something beyond want, need, or desire, but a simple feeling of belonging with greater potential to become something more.</p><p>To Elsa, Anna was everything that had been missing from her life.</p><p>A knock came at Elsa's door, followed by a familiar voice.</p><p>"Queen Elsa," Ziio called out. "I know you gave orders not to be disturbed and I do not mean to intrude upon you at such a late hour, but this matter simply cannot wait any longer."</p><p>The door opened and Ziio walked in. Elsa looked up at her but she didn't rise to greet her, content as she was to wallow in her despair. Ziio examined the documents on the ground before her then she slowly looked down at the journal she was holding as the solemn realization settled over her face.</p><p>"I came to inform you of a truth you needed to know about, but I fear you have already reached that conclusion," Ziio sat down on the ground in front of Elsa, setting the journal aside.</p><p>"What truth?" Elsa asked glumly. "That my father had a bastard daughter?"</p><p>Ziio nodded. "Yes... it seems we have both found the other half of the puzzle," she looked down. "I am so sorry, Elsa."</p><p>"What's that you've got there?"</p><p>"Your father's journal he kept hidden away in a secret passage. It seems the reason that we did not know about their existence was because he wanted to keep them hidden."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Confirmation of his sins."</p><p>"Not sins," Elsa shook her head. "Mistakes perhaps... but who among us is infallible?"</p><p>Ziio was quiet for a while, so to occupy herself she casually shot a jet of flame into the hearth to get a fire going. "You will catch your death, sitting in this cold gloom," she said as she began to gather up the documents and organize them in a neat pile next to the journal. "Do you know who it is?" she asked, looking at Elsa.</p><p>Elsa squinted at Ziio. "If you have to ask me, then you already know."</p><p>"I do," Ziio gathered up the pile and set them away on a nearby desk. "I would still like to hear you say it."</p><p>"It's Anna," Elsa shut her eyes and sighed. "She is my sister... by half."</p><p>"Who else knows?"</p><p>"Ser Declan did, but he's dead now. He wanted Anna to know and I have to assume her friend, Kristovffer, knows as well."</p><p>"And what is to be done about that?"</p><p>"I don't know. Everyone keeps asking me what I'm going to do, what the plan is. Everyone is depending on me, and I don't have all the answers!"</p><p>Ziio considered that in silence for a long while, then stood up. "Nobody does until they have to find them. Just like nobody is brave until they are scared enough to be brave," she approached Elsa and sat by her side, still on the ground. "Nobody can be all-knowing and all-powerful, not even me. I am the Arch-Mage and Glennfell was my responsibility. I failed them."</p><p>"You did not fail them," Elsa said reassuringly. "None of us could have anticipated how fast this blight would move, despite our best efforts. You must not blame yourself."</p><p>"Hmm. I said something similar to you after your parents died. Do you remember?"</p><p>"That things happen beyond our control."</p><p>"Quite so," Ziio agreed. "It is possible to make all the right choices, do all the right things, know everything there is to know in the world and still fail. That is not weakness, that is simply life. All we can ever do is our best in our circumstances."</p><p>"Our circumstances, hmm," Elsa loosened up her knees and sat cross-legged. "Anna is a bastard, but she deserves recognition as my kin, after everything she has done for us. If that is so, then by all rights, the crown of Eyrinvale should belong to her. I'm just not certain if that's what she wants. Considering everything we've got to deal with now, I'm not even certain we'll be alive at the end of it all to decide."</p><p>"Maybe so," Ziio smiled. "Then again, maybe not. I imagine whatever you do decide with the time that we have left, you will have to do so with Anna."</p><p>"Anna needs time to grieve," Elsa said, looking over at the fire. "She lost someone very dear to her. We both need some time to collect our thoughts. When we're both ready, I'm sure we will find a way."</p><p>Ziio didn't press the matter any further. Together, they sat in the quiet of the night, content to leave each other to their thoughts. The fire crackled in the hearth, burning out against the darkness, against the shadows.</p><p>"Well, I will not disturb you any longer," Ziio leaned over and kissed Elsa on the forehead. "Do try and get some rest, Elsa," she tweaked her cheek affectionately.</p><p>"I will, <em>Tanna</em> Ziio," Elsa smiled as she referred to her as an aunt in the Zafeiri language, something she hadn't called her in many years.</p><p>Ziio smiled in return, then rose to her feet. Before she left, she stoked the fire in the hearth from across the room with another quick shot of flame, then she bowed to Elsa and left.</p><p>With that, Elsa picked herself up the floor and crawled into bed. Anna wasn't there, and she sorely missed her, but the lingering scent of her presence remained. Elsa clutched the pillow that Anna had been using and held it tight to her body, breathing deep.</p><p>Anna's scent was earthy and alluring, with notes of pinewood, campfire smoke, and fresh grass after a rainfall. It was a testament to the type of life that Anna lived, and Elsa consumed it until her senses, her thoughts, and her heart were suffused with everything that was sublimely Anna.</p><p>Elsa was gently led to sleep, even without Anna's presence. Before she fell under, she recalled something that Anna said to her not all that long ago.</p><p><em>The night may be long, but dawn will always be on the other side of tomorrow waiting for us, </em>Anna said in Elsa's mind.</p><p>"So long as we remain true to each other," Elsa whispered to herself just before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dead Before the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"If I was queen, my first order would be to take you far away from here," Anna muttered to herself, recalling an earlier conversation with Elsa. "That's what I said to her... how ironic," she sighed.</p><p>She was standing atop the gatehouse to Castle Edras, staring out into the gloom, remaining vigilant for what, she didn't know. The night was mercifully silent, but the thoughts and voices inside Anna's mind were not. Eventually, after what had likely been an hour of standing in place without moving, she heard the crunch of snow as footsteps approached her position.</p><p>"There you are," Kristovffer greeted as he came up next to Anna. "You nearly look like a snowman, with how long you've been standing here," he reached over and brushed off the snow that had gathered on Anna's cloak. "You see those warriors from Zafeir? They had curved swords. Curved. Swords," he tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Hmph," Anna simply grunted.</p><p>Kristovffer softened his expression. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Anna shut her eyes. "Confused... lost... angry. Furious, even."</p><p>"Furious?"</p><p>"At Declan. For lying to me, for covering up the truth for so long."</p><p>"He had his reasons," Kristovffer said quietly, leaning against the battlements.</p><p>Anna opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he did," she said. "I'm still furious with him for lying to me all those years and covering up the truth about who I was," she sighed again. "But mostly I just miss him. I've been standing up here keeping watch for I don't know how long now... like some part of me is still hoping to see him riding up on his horse to the castle. I know it's silly."</p><p>Kristovffer nodded and remained silent.</p><p>"I don't know what I'd do if he did come back," Anna chuckled humorlessly. "I'd hit him, certainly. But I'd also hug him and never let go. It wasn't easy... what he did. He didn't have to do it, but he did it all anyway," she looked at Kristovffer. "Did you know he was married?"</p><p>"No, had no idea," Kristovffer shook his head.</p><p>"He had a wife... a daughter."</p><p>"What happened to them?"</p><p>"They died."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Anna was her name," Anna said quietly. "I must have reminded Declan of her."</p><p>"That, and more I think," Kristovffer crossed his arms and looked at Anna. "He wanted to give you a chance. That's already more than what most people would be willing to do with a bastard child, let alone one that wasn't even theirs."</p><p>Anna considered that in silence and the pair stood like that for a while. The snows continued to blanket the earth, entombing everything as far as the eye could see beneath whiteness and the stillness of the grave. As heavy as Declan's death was on Anna's mind, she still also had to consider the implications of her true identity and her relations now with Elsa.</p><p>"Remember when Declan accidentally knocked down that beehive when he was taking us on a ranging?" Kristovffer asked.</p><p>Anna furrowed her brows in thought until she recalled that memory then she laughed fondly. "I've seen him angry but I've never seen his face that literally red," she smiled. "He must have been stung all over."</p><p>"Still gave us an arse whipping about it, and he could still shoot straight even through puffy eyes. At least the honey was still good."</p><p>"That was the winter we earned our cloaks."</p><p>"Aye," Kristovffer looked down. "It was."</p><p>Anna wrapped her wolf cloak more tightly around her shoulders, recalling the day it was given to her by Declan. "That was the best day of my life," she muttered. "The day I really felt like I belonged to something."</p><p>"Me too," Kristovffer agreed.</p><p>"Blackgaard was our home... the rangers were our family... the path was our life. I thought that's all there was to it, and I was fine with that. Bow in my hand, the open road before me, settling one contract after the next. Now... I'm not so sure who or what I'm meant to be anymore."</p><p>"Because you're Ragnar's daughter?"</p><p>"Because I'm Ragnar's daughter," Anna nodded. "You do know that if Elsa decides to legitimize me, I'll be queen by law?"</p><p>Kristovffer scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not going to call you queen, bastard."</p><p>Anna smiled a little more brightly, even despite the gloom. "Fuck off, you ugly fucker."</p><p>"What kind of queen would you be anyways, eh? If they're giving anyone a crown, I ought to have one then."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Kristovffer Trollsbane... that's a great name for a king."</p><p>"You killed a troll?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Anna laughed. "Any idiot with a sword could kill <em>three</em> trolls."</p><p>"Maybe so, but an undead one?" Kristovffer replied. "That's worthy of a legend."</p><p>"Your undead troll to my wyvern? I don't think it compares, and yet, you don't see me bragging about it."</p><p>"Fengar killed a leshen."</p><p>"Did he?" Anna asked in surprise. "Good for him. You see, you're a good ranger, Kristovffer, but you're not half as good as you think you are."</p><p>Kristovffer looked nonplussed. "Hmm. Still makes me twice as good as you."</p><p>"Hey, I-" Anna attempted to respond but could only stammer incoherently.</p><p>She had finally beaten at their wordplay for the first time, so she gave up the attempt to think of a comeback and instead punched Kristovffer on the arm.</p><p>Kristovffer laughed. "Told you I'd get you someday."</p><p>"Shut your mouth," Anna chuckled. "Thank you for being here," she nudged Kristovffer's arm with her elbow more gently.</p><p>"Here, at the end of all things, facing off an army of the dead against which we have little hope of victory?" Kristovffer nudged Anna in return. "There's no place I'd rather be."</p><p>Sleep never came easily to Anna and Kristovffer as of late, given everything that had happened to both of them. For the rest of the night, the pair were simply content to stand watch on the gatehouse, well after the sun rose the next day.</p><p>… … …</p><p>The next few days at Eyrinvale passed in a blur, and with each one that came and went, the nights came on earlier and earlier. Through it all, Anna along with the rangers became heavily involved in planning the defence of the city. Every day, she was in meetings inside the council chamber with Kristovffer, Afraim, Royce, Rafe, and Massani. Meanwhile, Elessin and Kulleveig were out in the city overseeing the evacuations and little by little, it was steadily emptied out.</p><p>Elsewhere, Elsa and Ziio were often locked up in the Arch-Mages tower where the heart of winter was safely stored. Their task was to study the artifact and every day, Elsa tested her magic against it with promising results. The only time that Anna would see is when Elsa would gather everyone in the council chambers for an end of day report on their progress.</p><p>Anna had stopped sleeping in her chambers and instead, for the time being, she slept out in the guard towers in the cold like she did at Blackgaard. She did that to remind herself of who she was and where she had come from, but ultimately, the only thing that it changed was that it made Anna yearn for the softness of a bed filled with the warmth of Elsa's presence. When they did see each other, it was with fleeting eye contact and stolen glances from across the map table in the council chambers.</p><p>Elsa was busy with her own matters and for now, she was giving Anna the space that she needed. They both needed it. Not much was spoken between them and Anna found that the small distance between them only increased her yearnings, despite her own small reservations she had about the nature of their relationship.</p><p>In any case, Anna kept herself busy and occupied.</p><p>Every day, more silver weapons were made. Everything from swords, polearms, axes, clubs, maces, hammers, arrows, and even shields were plated, spiked, studded, or tipped with silver to turn them into undead killing instruments.</p><p>Siege defences were prepared and soldiers and mages worked around the clock since they only had a week to do so. Outside the city walls, trenches were dug – a process accelerated by terramancers who shifted the earth out of the way – while stake lines, pickets, and barricades were erected all across the killing fields that were once fertile farmland. Inside the city walls, the battlements were outfitted with artillery including catapults and trebuchets, which would be used to lob incendiary countermeasures against the army of the dead.</p><p>The alchemist's guild was tasked with brewing as many healing and stamina potions as possible before the coming battle, overseen by Master Arno who led the healers. The rangers worked on establishing pre-sighted kill zones all over the fields outside the walls and drilled the archers and crossbowmen of the city watch on siege defence tactics. Additionally, they spent their time preparing as many explosives as possible. Fire bombs were crafted en masse, as were splinter bombs modified to contain a payload of silver shards and fragments.</p><p>All in all, the work was hard, the cold was bitter, the winds were biting, and the snow fell nonstop. In just a matter of days, Eyrinvale was transformed into a battleground where the forces of the living and the dead would clash against each other once more.</p><p>On the morning of the last day of the week, the time was finally upon them.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"So," Royce pointed out to the map of Eyrinvale which held miniature figures to depict the size and strength of their armies. "Our current strength as is, after suffering the heavy losses that Sigrun inflicted, is around eighteen thousand Eyrinvalian troops. King Afraim, you have dedicated twelve thousand of your mounted knights. Captain Rafe has given us six thousand heavy lancers, and <em>Khadar</em> Massani leads eight thousand legionnaires."</p><p>Everyone was gathered around inside the council chambers, going over the details for the hundredth time. Anna stood next to Kristovffer and across from them was Elsa. At the moment, Anna and Elsa were trying their best not to look at each other.</p><p>"Which brings our total strength to forty-four thousand," Afraim said, scratching his beard. "Less than half of what we face."</p><p>"Most of the city has now been evacuated," Elessin said. "With only a few hundred of our own willing to stay and fight."</p><p>"Supplemented by the mages who have volunteered to stay," Ziio said.</p><p>"And the rangers," Anna added. "Though, there aren't many of us left," she looked up and caught a sympathetic gaze from Elsa.</p><p>They both allowed their eyes to linger on each other a moment longer, then they along with everyone else looked over as the doors to the council chamber opened.</p><p>"Apologies, my lords, my ladies," Fengar said, his breath coming in short as he had been running. "Our scouting party just spotted their advance. They will be here by nightfall."</p><p>A heavy silence settled over the room.</p><p>"Then the hour is finally upon us," Elsa started. "The plan, let's take it from the top one last time."</p><p>Everyone gathered closer in and listened with intent focus.</p><p>"Very well," Afraim leaned over the table and pointed towards the fields outside Eyrinvale. "Our situation is not at all dissimilar to a famous battle fought long ago. Are you all familiar with the battle of Finterwell?"</p><p>Rafe frowned in thought. "Vaguely," he said. "Disastrous by all accounts, I heard"</p><p>"Catastrophically so," Afraim nodded. "It was a small army, vastly outnumbered by their foes. They already stood little chance of winning, but their commanders were fools, and foolish planning led to their complete and utter destruction."</p><p>"Well, we won't be stupid," Kulleveig crossed his arms. "We'll learn from their mistakes."</p><p>"That is my hope," Afraim agreed. "For whatever reason, they decided to place the bulk of their entire army <em>outside</em> their walls. Only a single trench and stake line was erected, which they bafflingly stood in front of. They had artillery they fired once and only once, and as if that all weren't stupid enough, they led a suicidal cavalry charge right at the beginning of the battle. They immediately lost half their army."</p><p>The battle of Finterwell was known the world over as one of, if not, the most poorly planned siege defence in all of history. It was such a failure that the battle served as an excellent example of what happens when all forethought, sensibility, and rationality are thrown out the window.</p><p>"Didn't some... assassin try and charge at the enemy commander while he stood in front of his entire army?" Anna asked.</p><p>"You know your history," Afraim nodded. "Yes. A single assassin actually managed to infiltrate his lines and make it past his bodyguards, even when he was completely surrounded by them. It defies logic, but somehow, they did. From what I heard, the assassin seemingly materialized out of thin air and then leapt straight at him."</p><p>"Something like that is damn lazy uninspired storytelling," Anna said. "What happened then?"</p><p>Afraim shrugged. "Died, along with the rest of those fools. As they should have."</p><p>"Ahem," Royce cleared his throat. "Their history will not be repeated here. The plan is simple. Given the sheer volume of their numbers, our defences would be overwhelmed if they were to charge at us straight on. So, the outer lines we have dug will simply serve to be an obstruction in their path, something to slow them."</p><p>The furthest lines stretched across the field were little more than simple barricades consisting of piles of earth, rock, and fallen trees. They were there to serve as breakwaters against the tide of undead and slow down their approach, giving the defenders the appropriate time to respond.</p><p>"Here, here, and here," Royce continued and pointed out three more perimeter lines. "We've put enough room between each one that will allow us to carry out the second part of our plan."</p><p>"These lines have already been pre-sighted by our artillery," Afraim continued. "As soon as the dead enter our range, we will bombard them with nonstop saturation fire. In the meantime, our cavalry will be riding in and out between these lines, sweeping up any stragglers who make it through. When their numbers become too great, we will retreat towards the walls to draw them further in."</p><p>"That is the third phase of the plan. King Afraim, Ser Royce, and I will be leading our cavalry on the fields," Rafe stepped up. "When the tide becomes unstoppable, we will switch our tactics. Instead of charging them head-on, we will retreat then harass them along the edges of their army, probing for weaknesses and drawing off as many as possible to lessen the weight crashing upon the city walls. From there on, they will be funnelled down three main channels," he pointed towards the next series of defences closest to the walls.</p><p>Those lines were arranged in chevrons pointed outwards away from the city walls. They consisted of upraised mounds of earth topped with stakes and lined with deep trenches, all soaked in flammable oil. The design made it so that any approaching army would be broken apart and forced down three main lanes, lined on either side with burning silver spikes.</p><p>"Once the cavalry sounds their retreat, we will set fire to these lines," Massani explained. "The defence would then fall to us manning the walls. The three lanes each lead to a different section of the wall. The upper, here," she pointed towards the section of wall closest to the mountains. "The middle," she pointed towards the central section that held the main entrance to Eyrinvale. "And the lower, down here," she pointed towards the section of wall closest to the harbour.</p><p>Each of those sections of the wall would be manned by the city watch, the Eyrinvalian infantry, and the legionnaires.</p><p>"The upper section of the wall is built upon high ground that overlooks the field of battle," Kristovffer said. "Anna and I will lead the rangers there, where we can do our best work. We'll rain down volley after volley of arrows, while archers and crossbowmen all along the walls will do the same."</p><p>"The fighting at the middle section will be most intense, so Massani and I will be leading the defence there," Ziio said. "I will be commanding the mages and my pyromancers will be lighting flaming munitions for our artillery. Massani has command of the legionnaires, and if the dead scale the walls, it will turn to close quarters fighting."</p><p>"The lower section of the wall is where Elessin and I will be commanding the city watch and the commonfolk who have chosen to stay," Kulleveig said, standing on his chair to do so. "The most important thing is that none of our own forces are on the ground, outside the walls, aside from the cavalry. We will be on top of our walls, and our only job is to kill as many of these rotten undead fuckers as possible."</p><p>Elessin nodded. "And if it reaches the point where we will be imminently overwhelmed, the retreat will be sounded by horns. The secondary defensive position is the castle walls, where we will hold them off whatever it takes. If all else fails, fall back inside the keep. The most important thing is to buy as much time as possible for Queen Elsa."</p><p>Anna looked to Elsa and they both shared longing eye contact.</p><p>"Which is where I come in," Elsa spoke up. "Ziio and I have been studying this artifact and we believe we have a solution," she pointed towards the heart of winter that was floating over the end of the table. "It's been corrupted and tainted by the Children of the Frost."</p><p>While everyone was looking at the heart of winter, Anna kept her eyes on Elsa.</p><p>"So, if I can reach into the heart of winter, if I can cleanse it, purify it, then we may be able to use it as a weapon against the dead," Elsa continued. "They will be unmade by the very same magic that created them."</p><p>Anna's brow knitted from concern. "Are you sure that's safe?" she asked.</p><p>To demonstrate her point, Elsa reached out with her hand and easily lifted the heart of winter into the air before hovering it over her palm. "Whatever magic this heart contains, it seems to respond well to my own," she said as the heart noticeably brightened. "There's a deep reservoir of power here, I can feel it. It's almost... familiar. I imagine it's because my powers closely approximate the original forms of the Children."</p><p>She lifted in the air and turned it over several times, bathing the entire room in its icy blue glow. Everyone looked upwards at the shining artifact with expressions of grim determination.</p><p>"Why not start now then?" Massani asked. "The sooner you can purify this artifact, the sooner we can end this blight. We may be able to avoid this battle entirely that way, no?"</p><p>"A full moon rises tonight," Ziio replied. "Elsa is the key, yes, so she needs to conserve as much of her power as possible. With magical energies at their highest potential, she will need every advantage she can gain. Unfortunately, the timing is rather poor and just as we are bolstered by the moon, so too are the dead."</p><p>"And if the plan fails?" Rafe asked. "If we cannot last the night, if we are all dead before the dawn, what happens then?"</p><p>"A thousand years of darkness, it seems," Royce replied. "But we won't let it come to that. Not while we still have strength left."</p><p>"Small chance of success... certainty of death... what are we waiting for!" Kulleveig exclaimed.</p><p>Elsa lowered the heart of winter to the table and bowed in recognition of the sacrifices that everyone was making. "Then we'd all better get some rest before the battle," she said, her voice heavy with finality. "Thank you, each and every one of you for standing by Eyrinvale in our darkest hour."</p><p>Everyone bowed their heads to Elsa in acknowledgement.</p><p>"May fire warm us, earth protect us, water heal us, and wind guide us," Elsa recited the four blessings. "I wish you all the best of luck."</p><p>With that, Elsa surprised Anna when she was the first to excuse herself from the room. Looking around, Anna saw that everyone else was already filing out, heading off to pray to whatever gods they kept, say their farewells, and prepare themselves for the coming battle.</p><p>As for Anna, the only thing left on her mind was Elsa. So, she set off in search of her queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>A solemn silence had fallen over all of Eyrinvale. Everywhere, soldiers were making last-minute preparations out in the field or atop the battlements before the coming darkness. The last of the ships carrying Eyrinvale's commonfolk had set sail, waved off by husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons alike who all hugged and kissed their loved ones goodbye for what could very well be the final time. The city was evacuated, the defences were engaged, and all that was left now was the wait.</p><p>By midday, the sun was already heading towards the horizon as the shadows lengthened and advanced into the coming night. The winds were rising, as were the snows. All across the city, people were seeking solitude or seeking the company of friends before the end of the world.</p><p>In Castle Edras, Nils and Trystan sat along with the other members of the queensguard inside the mead hall. Just yesterday, Trystan had kissed his wife and daughters goodbye. The mood was sullen and quiet, and while some soldiers were off getting drunk, the queensguard were sharing a quiet drink together. So far, none of them had barely uttered a word.</p><p>"How about a song?" Nils suggested, finally piercing the silence. "One of you must know one. Ser Henrik?"</p><p>"You'll pray for a quick death," Henrik replied.</p><p>Nils looked over to another queensguard. "Ser Perraut?"</p><p>Perraut simply grunted a negative response.</p><p>Nils sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring into his cup of mead. A few moments later, Trystan began to sing. It was an older song, one that hadn't been heard in such a long time that it felt as if it were from a different world. Even so, Trystan had only ever sung it to his daughters.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>High in the halls of the kings who are gone</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jenny would dance with her ghosts</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The ones she had lost and the ones she had found</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And the ones who had loved her the most</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Outside the keep, Elessin and Kulleveig were sitting by a brazier, sharing their last meal together. The two old friends looked up from the bowls of stew they were eating and made eye contact. Nothing was said, nor did anything need to be said. It was simply enough that Elessin and Kulleveig were with each other now, enjoying one last moment of calm before the storm.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The ones who'd been gone for so very long</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She couldn't remember their names</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>They spun her around on the damp old stones</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Spun away all her sorrow and pain</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Down in the city, Ziio and Massani were leading the Zafeiri legionnaires as they marched up the battlements to take their positions. As they went along, they shouted words of strength, power, and unity in their language, all to cry out in defiance of death. When the two sisters arrived atop the main gatehouse, they turned to each other, placed a hand on each other's shoulders, then rested their foreheads together.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And she never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>In the killing fields, Royce, Afraim, and Rafe rode at the head of the main cavalry force as they prepared to meet the incoming army of the dead. Royce held <em>Gwyn'veld</em> in his hand as they rode up the main lane and out onto the battlefront. There, he pulled his horse aside and scanned the encroaching darkness ahead, searching for some divination out there in the murky, inky, black void.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Never wanted to leave</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>As for Elsa, she was down in the crypts beneath the castle, visiting her family members one last time before it was closed up. Given the nature of their foe, it was decided that the crypts should be completely sealed lest any of Elsa's family members decide to awaken inside of their tombs. Currently, Elsa was looking upon the empty tomb – a cenotaph – of her father and mother which were laid side by side.</p><p>A quiet pair of footsteps came to a stop a short distance away and Elsa looked over, finding her last living family member. Anna was there, waiting patiently as she regarded Elsa with a solemn expression. Elsa smiled thinly as she gestured for Anna to come over. Once she did, the pair stood in the quiet of the crypt, looking upon the face of their father.</p><p>"I'm sorry I've been distant," Anna said quietly. "I've... had a lot on my mind."</p><p>"Do not apologize, not to me," Elsa replied. "You had every reason to be and I think we both needed the space. I'm just glad you're here with me now."</p><p>Anna smiled softly and came closer to Elsa's side. "Is this them?" she asked, turning her gaze to Ragnar's tomb.</p><p>"Yes," Elsa said. "Our father and my mother."</p><p>"She was beautiful."</p><p>"She would have liked you."</p><p>"I wish I could say the same about my own mother, but she died after I was born," Anna looked pensive. "At least I know that Declan would have liked you as well."</p><p>"He was a good man, that much I know," Elsa replied, looking at Anna. "Not like my father... after all these years grieving him and my mother, and now... now I'm angry with him for the first time ever. For what he did to my mother, for what he hid from me, from you."</p><p>Anna looked at Elsa and remained silent.</p><p>"People always told me he was a great warrior during the war, but when I knew him, he was kind and gentle... I suppose the war changed him," Elsa sighed. "The whole time he knew and he kept it away from my mother and I. But... he still loved us... and we loved him."</p><p>"I believe Ragnar was good, in the end," Anna said. "If he changed, then he changed for you. People are not all good or evil, not everything is black and white, much as I'd like to see things that way. Declan changed too."</p><p>Elsa nodded and waited for Anna to continue.</p><p>"He had a family once, a wife, a daughter," Anna explained. "They died, and when he saw me... just some bastard girl that nobody wanted... he took me in and raised me as his own. He named me Anna in memory of his daughter."</p><p>Elsa said nothing and instead held onto Anna's arm and rested her head against Anna's shoulder. In response, Anna interlaced her fingers with Elsa's and for a while, the pair simply stood like that.</p><p>"Anna, this could very well be our last night on earth and there's something I need to know," Elsa started. "About us..." she held on more tightly to Anna.</p><p>Anna mulled it over for a while until she finally spoke up. "I used to think I knew who I was... where I belonged... what I was meant for," she turned and stepped in front of Elsa, taking hold of both of her hands. "But when I look at you, everything changes. I feel different at your side. Like I'm whole. Complete."</p><p>Elsa nodded and her lips began to curl upward with a hopeful smile as the light in her eyes flickered.</p><p>"I never realized that the thing that was missing from my life is you," Anna continued, meeting Elsa's gaze. "So, when I think of you and I think of me and I think of us, I can't help but feel like there's something else we're meant to be, something else that I'm meant to be. Perhaps... that means becoming something greater. Together. I don't care that we're sisters by half, I only care about you."</p><p>Elsa blinked several times as her eyes and laughed in relief and jubilation. "I'm so... so happy you feel that way, Anna, because I feel the same," she rubbed her thumbs over Anna's hands. "I don't want to hide who I am anymore, and with you, I can be... free. Like who I was always supposed to be. Not a queen or a mage or some product of destiny, just... me. The <em>real</em> me, with the <em>real</em> you."</p><p>Anna began to grin and her eyes were round with adoration.</p><p>"Tonight, let's just be together, one last time before the end. With no reservations, no more secrets," Elsa stepped closer until her face was only inches apart from Anna's. "Fuck the crown, fuck the throne, and fuck the blight. I am yours and you are mine. Be with me, please, with nothing else between us but the truth."</p><p>Anna couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa's uncharacteristic display of vulgarity. Without another word, she began to lead Elsa out of the crypts, through the castle, and back up to their room. Busy as everyone else was preparing for the imminent siege, nobody paid them much mind. Not that it would have mattered to Anna and Elsa in any case for they were now a joined pair. Two hearts, two minds, and two souls linked together by shared devotion and desire.</p><p>As soon as they stepped through the doors to their room, Anna kicked it shut behind them then immediately trapped Elsa in her arms, placing a hot and heavy kiss on her lips. She placed her hands on Elsa's hips and pushed her further into the room. Elsa reciprocated in kind by opening her mouth to hungrily deepen the kiss, but allowed Anna to continue to lead her until her back struck a wall.</p><p>There, Anna grabbed both of Elsa's hands and raised them by her head, pinning her against the wall. Elsa gasped and before she could sing out her praise, Anna switched tactics and kissed her way down to Elsa's neck where she latched on to the sensitive pulse point, nibbling and sucking hard.</p><p>"Anna!" Elsa groaned breathily as she squirmed under her ministrations. "I want to feel every part of you, please. I'm yours, I give myself completely to you."</p><p>In response, Anna littered Elsa's neck with a barrage of hard kisses that left red marks all over the pale gooseflesh. Then, Anna released her hold on Elsa's hands and placed them firmly around her neck, kissing her deeply with her mouth and tongue. Elsa moaned and so did Anna, and together, they sang to each other their desire and need.</p><p>Eventually, Anna pulled away though she still kept most of her weight pressed against Elsa and the wall. "Strip," she commanded.</p><p>Elsa shivered from head to toe but nodded eagerly. While she was stripping, Anna took a moment to savour the sight of more and more of Elsa's pale skin being revealed. At the same time, she had to resist her own urges to grab Elsa while she removed her own armour and clothing. Once they were both finished, Anna easily lifted Elsa up into her arms then carried her over to the bed.</p><p>"Ooh!" Elsa laughed as she wrapped her arms around Anna.</p><p>Anna laughed too, in spite of the gloom, in spite of the darkness, and in spite of the blight. For just a little while longer, their spirits were free and the world was unburdened by the reign of death. For just a little while longer, warmth and life and light remained, burning against the coming night.</p><p>At the bed, Anna set Elsa down gently, then she roughly turned her over on her stomach. Anna then began to kiss Elsa all over the sides of her neck, over to her shoulder blades, and down her back, fondling and worshipping her body with intense care. Beneath her, Elsa was grunting and moaning with unrestrained pleasure so much so that she had to bite into a pillow. She arched her back downwards while Anna pressed down from above and eventually, Elsa stuck her rear up, beckoning to Anna.</p><p>Next, Anna reached down with one hand and firmly cupped Elsa by her soaking folds while with the other, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around Elsa's neck. Slowly at first, Anna began to stroke Elsa's wet sex up and down. She glided her slick fingers around either side of Elsa's entrance, teasing them just inside, before heading down to circle her hard and sensitive bud.</p><p>"Gods... yes!" Elsa grunted and bucked her hips with greater persistence to match Anna's movements. "Anna, more, please!" she wheezed when Anna increased the pressure around her neck ever so slightly to tease out greater pleasure.</p><p>Doing as she was told, Anna turned Elsa's head towards her then kissed her hard on the mouth. At the same time, she used her fingers to run slow lines up and down Elsa's sex, pressing down more firmly and with greater pressure between the soaking folds. Anna herself was positively dripping, but she would have Elsa tend to her after.</p><p>Elsa whimpered and groaned beneath Anna, then let out a raspy and hoarse gasp when she felt two fingers slide into her waiting warmth. By then, Anna broke the kiss and transferred her lips over to Elsa's earlobe where she latched on and nibbled gently. Anna's hot breath was washing over Elsa's face, over her ear, causing her to tremble and shiver and grip the bedsheets with a white-knuckle grip.</p><p>"Anna, s- stop teasing," Elsa whimpered. "Don't make me beg."</p><p>Anna pulled her fingers out and resumed stroking Elsa's bud. "Say the word, my queen," she growled into her ear. "And I will do what you ask," she squeezed her neck a little more tightly, not enough to suffocate but enough to make her lightheaded.</p><p>"Please! Anna, I need you... make love to me, fuck me, just don't stop...'</p><p>Anna grinned then penetrated Elsa with three fingers easily, causing her to arch her back and neck even further. Elsa was now propped up by her elbows, supported by Anna's grip around her neck. Steadily, Anna began to pump her fingers in and out of Elsa's sex, pushing in further and deeper and harder with each round.</p><p>Below, Elsa was beginning to shake head to toe from the steady rhythm that Anna was setting. She was panting heavily, her face was red and matted with sweat, and with every time Anna thrust her fingers inside, she moaned and groaned with bliss. Above, Anna's head was spinning with feverish lust at the sight of her queen beneath her, writhing and squirming in her strong grip. From her angle she knew was still only teasing Elsa so after a few more torturous seconds of edging, she withdrew her fingers and flipped Elsa onto her back.</p><p>Elsa whined and reached for Anna's hand to put her fingers back in. "Anna, why did you- <em>mmnh</em>!"</p><p>Anna silenced Elsa's protest by slipping her fingers dripping with her own nectar into her mouth. "Be silent," she ordered, her voice deep and husky. "Out there, you are the queen, but in here, you answer to me. Is that clear?"</p><p>Elsa's eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of her head as she moaned around Anna's fingers and nodded obediently. With that, Anna removed them, slid them over Elsa's sex to pick up more nectar than she tasted of it herself, rumbling with pleasure. She then switched positions and crawled over the bed so that she was now behind Elsa. There, she spread her legs wide, leaned back against the pillows, and pulled Elsa in so that her back was against Anna's front.</p><p>Then, Anna reached around to Elsa's front and cupped both of her breasts in her hands, kneading them between her fingers and tweaking her nipples until they became stiff. All the while, Elsa was leaning back so that her head was resting in the crook between Anna's shoulder and neck. Anna began to kiss the side of Elsa's neck she hadn't reached yet and as she was doing that; she slid her hands down Elsa's torso, over her waist, and back towards their destination.</p><p>She began to run circles with her fingers around Elsa's bud who by this point was unable to say anything. Elsa's eyes were shut and she was whimpering incoherently so to take pity on her, Anna penetrated her once more and curled her fingers upward. At the same time, she ran faster circles around Elsa's bud, occasionally switching direction or stopping to draw different patterns all over it.</p><p>Elsa stiffened and fell slack repeatedly as her muscles corded and loosened. Anna stopped suckling on her neck and instead lightly bit into her shoulder, using only light pressure. They were both breathing heavily now, and Elsa was the loudest as she began to buck her hips upward in time to Anna's thrusts. While Anna's hold was strong, Elsa was reaching all over the place.</p><p>She was running her hands all over her body, playing with her own breasts, pinching her nipples, or she was biting her fingers and sucking on them. Her skin was becoming increasingly flushed and by now, after reading her body language from sessions like this before, Anna knew she was close to her peak.</p><p>"Are you close, my sweet?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear.</p><p>Elsa grunted affirmatively and reached up, nestling her fingers in Anna's hair.</p><p>"Do you want me to make you come?"</p><p>Elsa bit her lip and nodded desperately.</p><p>"Then tell me."</p><p>Elsa's eyes snapped open and she beseeched Anna with her open and needy gaze. "I- I... I'm so close- Anna, don't stop! Please, keep going... I can't... I can't hold it much longer!"</p><p>Anna smiled wolfishly then she pushed her head forward and kissed Elsa ravenously. She shoved her tongue deep into her eager mouth while at the same time, she accelerated the pace of her fingers as they thrust in and out. With her other hand, she was now gently flicking Elsa's hard bud.</p><p>In addition to the sweat they were covered in, Anna tasted salty tears that seeped into their mouths as they kissed. Elsa was crying from divine joy and Anna knew that she was now right at her edge. To push her over into her orgasm, Anna thrust her three fingers in deep and hard then pumped them at a blistering speed.</p><p>Elsa's entire body rocked hard and she moaned in ecstasy directly into Anna's mouth. Every single muscle in her body was pulled taut like a bowstring and then released all at once, resulting in cascading waves that washed over her from head to toe. She was shaking so severely that Anna was forced to break the kiss to allow Elsa to suck in deep gulps of air as she cried out her pleasure, her gratitude, and her release.</p><p>As she came down from her high, Anna slowed down the pace of her fingers until Elsa stopped trembling. When they reduced to sporadic shivers, Anna pulled them out and kissed Elsa on her shoulder.</p><p>"Anna... Anna," Elsa panted as she fell slack and limp against Anna's body. "That was... you are... amazing," she laughed deliriously in her post-orgasm haze.</p><p>Anna laughed as well as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso and pulled her in tight. She kissed her cheek and smiled, as did Elsa. While they were catching their breath, Anna could still feel her own sex dripping with desire and crying out for stimulation. As if reading her mind, Elsa turned around in Anna's grip and kissed her lips gently at first, then more persistently as she parted them with her tongue.</p><p>"But we're not done yet," Elsa grinned slyly as she reached down and lightly fingered Anna's sex.</p><p>Anna leaned back and sighed in pleasure, then she grabbed Elsa's wrist and penetrated herself using Elsa's fingers. Still submissive to her control, Elsa gladly let her set the pace as she slowly pushed her fingers in and out. Once Anna was satisfied with the tempo, she released Elsa's wrist and wrapped her arms behind Elsa's neck, pulling her further in to deepen their kiss.</p><p>Suddenly, Anna's eyes snapped open when she felt Elsa's fingers slip out. She was about to reprimand her when she saw that Elsa was already licking her fingers clean, moaning as she did. When she that Anna was staring at her, she giggled shyly and looked bashful.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized sincerely. "I just couldn't resist."</p><p>Anna took hold of Elsa's hand, then without breaking eye contact, she slipped her fingers into her own mouth to taste herself. As she relished her own heady nectar, Elsa's eyes widened with surprise then narrowed with lust. Anna then pulled her fingers out and gently pushed Elsa down until she was lying on her back.</p><p>"If you like my taste so much," Anna straddled Elsa's waist, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers. "Then have as much as you can take," she shuffled forwards until her pelvis was hovering right above Elsa's face and waiting mouth.</p><p>Without waiting for permission, Elsa reached up and grabbed Anna by the firm flesh of her buttocks before pushing her down. Anna gasped in surprise, then bit her lip and shut her eyes as a low, animal-like rumble escaped her throat. She settled much of her weight down and sat on Elsa's face, then threw her head back when a tongue licked and sucked eagerly at her pearly entrance.</p><p>Below, the sounds that Elsa was making were absolutely obscene but she continued to lap at Anna's sex with wanton thirst. She was so parched that she took a firm grasp of Anna's rear then pushed her down so that her sex was fully pressed up against her mouth and much of her lower face. Above, Anna ran her own hands down her body, playing with her own breasts as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, grinding her sex against Elsa's hot and wet tongue.</p><p>As she was being serviced, Anna looked down and locked eyes with two sapphire eyes that were as deep and blue as the ocean. Elsa was looking up at her with devotion and longing and if her mouth weren't currently wrapped around Anna's folds, she would be smiling gratefully.</p><p>"Oh... my... fuck," Anna leaned forward and rested her weight on her hands. "Elsa, my queen, my sweet... you're so... good!" she had to bite a finger and whimper.</p><p>A mischievous glint appeared in Elsa's eye and she nodded, still lapping at Anna like a woman dying of thirst. She still had her hands firmly on Anna's rear, though she was arching her neck upwards to gain as much access as possible.</p><p>"Elsa, Elsa, please, keep going. Just like that," Anna moaned, grinding her sex against Elsa's mouth with greater urgency. "Use your tongue, use your whole mouth on me, just like that!"</p><p>Elsa released her hold on Anna's rear then slapped it once, twice, then thrice, causing Anna to yelp in delight. Not be outdone and to show Elsa her place again since she had been bold enough to step out of line, Anna reached back with one hand and began to finger her as she bucked her own hips against Elsa's face earnestly.</p><p>Anna's body was flushed with heat and pulsing with pleasure that raced along her nerves, up and down her spine, sideways and in zigzags through her veins, loops and twirls around her heart. Elsa's tongue was persistently running circles around her bud and causing so much fire to erupt across Anna's body that she had to hold onto Elsa's hair to stabilize herself.</p><p>"Mmmnh!" Anna bit her lip. "Elsa, my gods!"</p><p>If Elsa's mouth was unoccupied, she would have laughed but instead, she changed up her movements and plunged the full length of her tongue inside Anna's soaking sex. At the same time, she bucked her own hips upward into Anna's fingers to increase the angle of scintillating friction. She then released one hand from Anna's rear, reached around her thigh, and began stroking her bud with a thumb.</p><p>Anna cried out rapturously and arched her back, increasing the speed of her fingers inside Elsa. In response, Elsa increased the speed of her tongue as she swept it around in circles and darted it in and out of Anna's sex. By now, her face was drenched with Anna's nectar, but she didn't care.</p><p>"Oh, Elsa, yes!" Anna gasped. "Elsa, my Elsa, keep going!" she rubbed and grinded and bucked and rolled her hips against Elsa's mouth, seeking as much wet contact from her tongue as possible.</p><p>She was nearing her peak now and the closer she got, the foggier her mind became. At that point, Anna was unable to think of anything else, let alone speak, so instead, she sang out her love for Elsa and rocked her hips with reckless abandon. Once there, Elsa paused for just a second before rolling Anna's bud gently between her fingers while shoving her tongue all the way inside.</p><p>Anna's vision completely turned blank as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a breathy gasp of euphoria. Her entire body was buzzing and vibrating and pulsating from the obliterating force of her orgasm which slammed into her wave after wave. She became stiff as a board and with a final hard thrust of her hips into Elsa's mouth, she came with explosive release.</p><p>Before her thighs seized up around Elsa's head and suffocated her, Anna rolled off to the side and onto her back where she squirmed and writhed. Once the intensity of her orgasm had subsided into gentle waves, she opened her eyes and found Elsa sitting upright, looking down at her with a triumphant smirk on her face.</p><p>"So," Elsa wiped her face clean with her fingers and sucked the juices off the digits one by one. "Call it a draw?"</p><p>Anna rested a hand against her forehead and gulped as she nodded. "A draw," she panted. "Did you enjoy that? You look like you enjoyed that."</p><p>"Loved every second of it."</p><p>"Come here, you."</p><p>Anna reached up and pulled Elsa down, kissing her softly and tasting the remnants of her own nectar still in her mouth. Elsa sighed pleasantly and rested her weight atop Anna, holding her by the waist. Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and interlaced their fingers together, moving them up by her head as she allowed Elsa to pin her down. They kissed slowly, yearningly, and with no more hurry.</p><p>"Hmm," Anna sighed, opening her eyes and smiling up at Elsa. "That might have been the best one yet."</p><p>Elsa chuckled and kissed Anna on her nose. "I was glad to be of service," she bit her lip and looked off to the side. "I love it when you take control of me like that."</p><p>"Of course you do," Anna laughed and cupped her face, turning their gazes upon each other once more. "You'd be hopelessly clueless if I didn't," she pecked her on the lips.</p><p>Elsa tried to look annoyed but instead blew out a puff of air and snuggled against Anna's shoulder, resting on top of her. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's back and pulled her further in, pressing their slick nude bodies together. The pair lay like that for a long time, simply catching their breath and basking in the warm afterglow of their union.</p><p>After some time, Anna frowned when she heard Elsa softly weeping. "Elsa, my sweet, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I just... don't want this to ever stop," Elsa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "But now we're here, at the end of all things. It's not fair, damn it. I only just found you," she whimpered. "And now... I'm afraid, more afraid than I've ever been in my life."</p><p>Anna softly shushed Elsa and gently rolled from underneath so that they could lay side by side and look upon each other. Elsa's eyes were red with tears and all the fear, all the doubt, all the uncertainty that Anna had hoped to take away had now returned.</p><p>"I wish we had more time," Elsa sobbed, latching on to Anna with the intention of never letting go.</p><p>The last shaft of blood-orange daylight seeped into the room across their bed, but by now, it was rapidly thinning. Anna saw that grim omen and stole a glance outside the window to see that the sun was now steadily sinking beneath the horizon.</p><p>The night was coming and so was the army of the dead.</p><p>Anna felt a shiver crawl down her spine and before long she knew she would have to head out to the battlements and join the others. The grim finality had now settled upon her and with it, she felt her eyes stinging with tears. Still, she would not let them fall. Not now. Now, she had to be brave.</p><p>"Listen to me, Elsa," Anna cupped Elsa's face between her hands and stared into her eyes with no uncertainty. "Fuck the blight, fuck the gods, and fuck destiny. After this is all over, we will choose our own path. We will make our own fate."</p><p>"How can you be so sure? I can't lose you, Anna."</p><p>"Because I made a vow. I swore upon my life that I would serve you and defend you. I can't very well do that if I'm dead, now can I?"</p><p>Elsa leaned in closer. "Anna, please..."</p><p>"Do you trust me?" Anna asked firmly. "Have I earned your faith?"</p><p>"Of course you have. A thousand times over."</p><p>"Then trust me this one last time, that we will see the sun rise over us tomorrow. We cannot give in to fear now. Fear is the enemy. As long as we still draw breath, there is still hope. Trust me, please. I can't do this without your trust, Elsa."</p><p>Elsa eye's that were clouded with fear slowly began to sharpen back into focus. "I trust you, Anna."</p><p>Anna smiled brightly and kissed Elsa on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "There may come a day when our courage fails us, but this is not that day. Today, we must fight... we must fight for all the days that are to come after this day. If you and I are to find more time together, we must fight for it! Isn't that what you want?"</p><p>"Yes," Elsa nodded. "I want that more than anything."</p><p>"Then promise me you will fight. Promise me you will not give in to despair. Promise me that you will put your trust in me as I have put my trust in you."</p><p>"I promise... as a queen, as a mage... as your sister, I promise."</p><p>"Good," Anna dried the rest of Elsa's tears and kissed her on the forehead. "Then we'd better get ready."</p><p>Outside, the sun had now vanished and darkness had swept across the land. In the meantime, Anna and Elsa silently made their preparations. Anna allowed Elsa to assist her in putting on her armour, even though she didn't need it if only to spend every last second they could as close to each other as possible.</p><p>Once she was fully armored, Anna wrapped her wolf cloak around her shoulders and strapped on her weapons belt. She slid <em>Silver-Claw</em> into place over her back and put <em>Shadow-Fang</em> in her belt at her waist. The very weapons that had been gifted to her from Elsa would be the same that she used to defend her kingdom with. Finally, Anna picked up her quivers full of silver-tipped arrows and secured them to her body. She wore both her back and hip quivers because she knew she would need as many arrows as she could carry.</p><p>When she was finished, she assisted Elsa in getting dressed then together, they exited their room and made their way down through the castle hand in hand. As they arrived at the violet hall, they were greeted by the queensguard who were gathered around the heart of winter. Indeed, the throne room would be the location where Elsa was going to carry about her critical task of cleansing the artifact.</p><p>If worse came to worst, the throne room would be where the defenders retreated to make their final stand. If worse came to worst, there would be nowhere left to run.</p><p>"The moon is rising, your grace," Henrik approached Elsa. "We will stand guard while you cleanse the artifact."</p><p>Elsa nodded and slowly walked up to the group, looking pensive. "Who am I?" she asked softly.</p><p>Nils straightened up and clicked his heels together, as did the rest of the queensguard. "You are our queen, your grace."</p><p>"And do you trust your queen?"</p><p>Trystan placed his fist over his chest. "We would follow you to whatever end."</p><p>"To whatever end," Anna repeated to reaffirm their belief.</p><p>Elsa nodded to the group. "Give me but a moment," she turned away and walked alongside Anna towards the entrance to Castle Edras.</p><p>The large double doors were being reinforced with wooden bars while large tables and chairs were being piled against it for additional strength. Elsewhere, soldiers and guardsman were rushing out of the keep to head towards the city walls. Outside, Anna saw Kristovffer and the rest of the rangers sharpening their swords and testing their bowstrings for the coming battle.</p><p>There, Anna and Elsa stopped and turned towards each other. Without caring who saw them, Anna leaned forward and pulled Elsa into a long and deep kiss. Elsa returned the kiss with just as much fervour and together, they solidified their bond, their strength, and their hope in each other.</p><p>Anna pulled away and pressed her forehead against Elsa's, staring into her eyes. "Command me," she whispered. "And I would walk through fire and ice and death itself if I knew you were waiting there for me on the other side. Command me, and nothing on this earth could ever pull us apart or stop me from making my way home to you."</p><p>"I command you, Anna von Edras," Elsa recognized her as her own and legitimized her then and there. "To return to me, healthy and safe. I command you to stay with me and be with me, just as I will stay with you and be with you. Come back to me, Anna... your queen needs you."</p><p>Anna smiled and kissed Elsa one last time. "As my queen commands."</p><p>With that, she turned away and stepped out of the castle, heading into the cold and dark and snow. Elsa watched on as Anna pulled her hood up over her head then gestured to her fellow rangers.</p><p>"Rangers!" Anna called out to rally her men. "With me!"</p><p>Elsa watched as Kristovffer joined Anna as they made their way out of the castle. She watched her lover march to war with hope in her heart and light in her soul. She watched her sister lead the rangers with firm conviction and unshakable faith. She watched Anna until the castle doors were closed and barred in front of her with a final resounding echo.</p><p>The sun had set, the moon had risen, and the long night had fallen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is Jenny of Oldstones from Game of Thrones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Battle of Eyrinvale, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The full moon was now hanging high and bright in the sky, illuminating the killing fields in front of the cavalry force. Far the end of the fields, a dense and heavy cloud of fog was steadily rolling towards Eyrinvale. In advance of its arrival, tendrils of frost crept ahead and froze over the earth, the barricades, and the battlements.</p><p>Soldiers shivered and flexed their grips on silver weapons as their nervous breaths misted the air and turned to ice before their very eyes. Burning torches and braziers sputtered and flickered against bitter winds. The snow on the ground was still powdery and white, but before long, the arrival of the dead would turn it black and red with blood.</p><p>Royce looked down upon <em>Gwyn'veld</em>, turning over the moonstone silver blade in the ghostly light. He was mounted upon his horse along with the rest of the cavalry as they surveyed their opposition from atop a hill. Next to him were Afraim and Rafe, fully geared in their heavy plate armour and hefting their respective weapons.</p><p>"So," Royce said, his voice grim. "It is before the walls of Eyrinvale that the doom of our time will be decided."</p><p>Afraim grunted affirmatively and looked over. "Aye," he nodded. "No finer place for it."</p><p>"Then if this is to be our end, let us ride into the howling dark for such an end to be worthy of remembrance," Royce gritted his teeth and donned his antlered great helm.</p><p>Afraim and Rafe also donned their helmets and together, the unified forces of Eyrinvale, Karina, and Fordham drew their weapons together once more. In the far distance, raging bonfires scattered over the killing fields served as range markers for their artillery. A cold wind blew past and suddenly, the furthest bonfires were extinguished and swallowed by the darkness. Seconds later, countless blue eyes appeared, glowing bright with supernatural energy.</p><p>"They've crossed the first line," Rafe said. "The dead are here and Lady Ziio should be..."</p><p>The night sky was then lit up as fireballs soared through the air and towards the killing fields. Atop the battlements, catapults and trebuchets were throwing out their incendiary payloads that were aimed at the range markers. A few seconds later, the first fireballs crashed into the fields with large explosions which revealed the army of the dead for the first time.</p><p>There were thousands upon thousands of them and the first few artillery strikes had done little to quell their numbers. Royce, Afraim, and Rafe looked and though none of them would now admit it, it could be clearly seen that the volume of wights was overwhelming. A series of banshee-like screeches and wails split the night and as if whipped by their unseen taskmasters, the dead let out a long howl and began to charge across the fields with the force of a tidal wave.</p><p>"A fine night, this," Afraim growled. "A fine night indeed!" he raised <em>Cry Havoc</em> to the air. "Knights of Karina, of Eyrinvale, of Fordham! Let this be the hour we draw swords together, one last time! Ride for wrath, ride for ruin, and ride for the coming dawn!" he bellowed.</p><p>War horns sounded out and a mighty cry echoed across the fields as the cavalry force hurled an insult against death itself. The living still had lungs that drew breath and hearts that pumped blood so now, they filled them with as much courage and fire as they could muster. Royce and Rafe added their voices to the unified body and with that, they kicked their mounts into a gallop and charged headlong into the killing fields.</p><p>They came in perpendicular to the approach of the dead at the same time as the artillery released their second salvo of fireballs. They flew well above the cavalry charge and slammed into the dense mass of undead bodies far ahead. Meanwhile, the scattered wights that had managed to push past the first defensive line were easily crushed beneath the hooves of the cavalry.</p><p>Royce cut down one shrieking corpse after the other as he allowed his sword to live up to its name. The dead were no match for the cleansing light, nor were they a match for any other of the silver-tipped lances or silver-plated blades. Afraim was cackling like a madman as he trampled the wights beneath his horse while he swung out his zweihander with glee, lopping off limbs, heads, or entire torsos. Rafe held his lance tucked beneath his arm and against his side as he ran down his foes, impaling the wights on its length before tossing them aside.</p><p>After the cavalry cleared the width of the field, they rode ahead and turned in a wide circle to re-engage the army of the dead. By now, a third salvo of fireballs had been released and whole sections of the killing fields were engulfed in flames, burning the dead and lighting up the night. The orange glow was intense as it was captivating, but it also had the effect of revealing more and more of the army of the dead.</p><p>Marching among the standard wights were perhaps dozens and dozens of undead trolls that wielded tree trunks as clubs. Their blue eyes burned more intensely than their counterparts, and they were more bloodthirsty and vicious. At this point, the dead were scrambling over the first defensive line in greater numbers, though they were still largely scattered apart. Some of them charged straight on towards the walls, while others hissed and ran at the cavalry force.</p><p>"Their numbers are swelling!" Rafe shouted. "Take them again! Charge!"</p><p>Royce gripped his reins and turned his horse around as the cavalry prepared another attack. Once again, they crashed into the dead with concussive force but now, their foe was ready. A few knights were overtaken when their horses were cut out from beneath them and they were swarmed. A few more were knocked off or dragged down from their saddles when wights climbed on top of them and ripped them apart.</p><p>A fourth artillery salvo impacted against the earth and smashed apart the dead, but with every wight that was slain, it seemed that ten more took its place. The cavalry managed to clear the width of the fields a second time but by then, the first defensive line was overrun.</p><p>"Move to the second line!" Afraim ordered. "Cut them off at the second line!"</p><p>In the time that it took for the cavalry to reposition themselves, the second line had been crossed and now, the trolls were in play. As they crashed upon each other once more, the cavalry began to suffer heavier losses. Trolls roared and used their clubs to knock aside several knights at once, sending them screaming and broken into the air. Other trolls raised their feet and stomped upon horses and men alike, flattening them completely. All the while, the wights continued to surge forward like an unstoppable wave.</p><p>The cavalry had just barely finished their third attack run when the retreat was sounded with horns.</p><p>"Retreat!" Rafe ordered. "Retreat to the third line! We'll-"</p><p>He was cut off when he was lifted into the air by a troll and ripped in half. The remaining cavalry then broke ranks as they fell apart and beat a disorganized retreat towards the wall. They were being swarmed by the dead from nearly every angle and anywhere that Royce looked, he saw only more and more corpses.</p><p>Afraim charged straight at a troll and hacked its leg off at the knee with his zweihander. "Fall back!" he gestured frantically. "Fall back to the walls!" he turned his horse around and sped away.</p><p>Royce kicked his horse into a gallop and rode across the fields as knights around him fled before the army of the dead. He killed whatever he could along the way and just as he made it past the third line closest to the walls, his horse whinnied in panic and pain as it was struck in the side by the end of a tree trunk. Royce was knocked clear from the saddle and onto the ground while his downed horse tried desperately to rise to its feet.</p><p>The troll responsible for doing so then picked up the horse and bit its head off, spraying out blood and gore onto the snow. On the ground, Royce looked around in a daze as he wheezed for breath. The impact had broken a few of his ribs and now, he was without a horse and crippled on the killing fields.</p><p>"Damn it," Royce coughed up blood and looked around for his fallen sword. "Need to... get on my feet..."</p><p>The rest of the cavalry had now cleared the third line, though a few knights who had been similarly dismounted were limping back. Those that weren't fast enough were swarmed by the dead and as for Royce, he was alone, and rescue wasn't coming.</p><p>Once he managed to find his sword, he unsteadily pushed himself up to one knee when he was struck in the back by a rusty sword. The blow glanced off his armour but he fell forward and turned so that he landed on his back, slashing apart the wight that had attacked him as he did. Again, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and managed to get up to both feet when he was stabbed in the thigh and bludgeoned across the chest by two other wights.</p><p>Royce grunted in pain and cut them down, panting heavily after he did. He was bleeding, beaten, and before long, he would be broken. Every breath he drew was more agonizing than the last and he still, he climbed to his feet. This time he stood up straight and when he did, he turned towards the coming army that would soon crash upon him.</p><p>"Come on then!" Royce yelled in defiance as he removed his helmet and raised his sword once more. "Come on!" he screamed in anger, in fury, and in retribution.</p><p>Immediately, he was set upon by a group of wights that far outnumbered him and still, the dying war master managed to hold his own and kill one wight after the next. He was slashed here, stabbed there, bludgeoned elsewhere, and when his wounds became too grievous, he fought on all the same. When the strength of his arms failed him and the pain overwhelmed his senses, he dropped his sword and used his fists.</p><p>Ser Royce de Velles fought until his very last breath and he died there on the killing fields, consumed by the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Battle of Eyrinvale, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Kristovffer watched as fireballs flew over the battlements and out into the fields ahead where they smashed into the horde of undead. The explosion echoed across the field, followed by the hungry moans and gnashing teeth of the wights.</p><p>"Now it begins," Anna muttered.</p><p>She and Kristovffer were standing side by side, standing atop the battlements as they surveyed the chaos now beginning to unfold over the killing fields. With them were the remaining rangers from Blackgaard as well as a large contingent of archers and crossbowmen from the city watch. Behind the walls and standing on the lower ground was another group of archers led by Fengar.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask," Kristovffer started, keeping his eyes glued to the fields. "Your armour and those shiny new blades, where did you get them?"</p><p>"Master Yarwick, he made them for me," Anna replied, also keeping her eyes on the fields. "<em>Silver-Claw</em> and <em>Shadow-Fang</em>."</p><p>"Of course you named your weapons."</p><p>"Lots of people name their weapons."</p><p>Kristovffer shook his head. "Lots of cunts," he grumbled.</p><p>In the fields ahead, the dead were being bombarded with repeated fireballs while the cavalry was doing their job in mopping up the stragglers. However, with each pass they made, they produced less and less results. From this far away, only vague shapes could be made out against the roiling mass of corpses, horses, knights, and larger creatures. Despite the best efforts of the cavalry force, every inch they ceded was another foot gained by the dead.</p><p>By now, they had swarmed well past the third defensive line. The cavalry was on the retreat, drawing the dead towards the walls before breaking away to pick off stragglers and isolated groups.</p><p>"That's it, they've sounded the retreat," Anna tensed her fingers on her bow and nocked an arrow. "Any second now they should be- there it is!"</p><p>The three chevrons of stake lines and trenches that formed the main lanes were ignited by the pyromancers atop the battlements. Instantly, the entire battlefield was engulfed in blazing fire that illuminated the view. Just as planned, the dead were either throwing themselves into the fire and silver spikes or were bring funnelled down each of the three lanes towards the walls.</p><p>"Now they're within our range," Kristovffer nocked an arrow. "Let's give them a volley!"</p><p>"Ready!" Anna shouted. "Draw!"</p><p>The rangers prepared their bows and readied their flaming arrows as they took aim towards their pre-sighted targets. The archers and crossbowmen did the same, waiting on Anna's word.</p><p>"Loose!" Anna released her bowstring and let her arrow fly at the same time as hundreds of others.</p><p>A storm of flaming arrows blotted out the night sky and whistled through the air as they crashed down upon the horde of wights. Densely packed as they were, the first wave that was squeezing through the lanes were immediately dropped. All along the length of the city walls, volley after volley of flaming arrows was being released, each round felling dozens of wights all at once.</p><p>"Ready!" Kristovffer turned behind him to the archers stationed below the wall and raised a fist. "Loose!" he pointed outwards.</p><p>"Loose!" Fengar repeated.</p><p>A cloud of arrows then flew right over Kristovffer's and Anna's heads, whizzing past and sailing over the walls and into the ranks of the dead below. However, the trickle was now becoming a tidal wave as the first wights managed to squeeze through the lanes and rush straight towards the base of the walls. By then, archers were sighting individual targets and shooting at will, as were Kristovffer and Anna.</p><p>Elsewhere, pyromancers were shooting out gusts of flame from their hands and bathing the hordes below in fire. It was tremendously effective and for a while, the defenders of Eyrinvale were managing to keep the wights off the walls, but it would not remain that way for long. The pyromancers could not sustain their assault forever nor was there a bottomless supply of arrows and crossbow bolts.</p><p>Still, the dead kept coming. They had no siege weapons of their own or any tactics beyond mindlessly charging straight at their prey. What they did have on their side was numbers and there were now so many corpses piled up at the bases of the walls that the wights were climbing them up to the battlements.</p><p>"If they keep this up much longer, they'll be dropping down on us from above!" Kristovffer shot a wight through the eye and reached for another arrow.</p><p>"I know!" Anna shot six wights dead in rapid succession using her expert shooting technique. "Ready the bombs!" she ordered.</p><p>Her order was echoed up and down the line as the rangers prepared their fire bombs. As soon as they were ignited, they were dropped onto the crowds below. Immediately, a long woosh of flame climbed up the walls and consumed the dead below, giving the living enough breathing room to retaliate. More fire bombs were hurled out in random directions, lighting up the lanes and other dense pockets of the dead. Meanwhile, Fengar and the archers below continued to release their flaming arrows to stem the tide.</p><p>The air was thick with smoke and the scent of burning corpses stung the eyes and nostrils. Kristovffer was forced to back away from the battlements and shield his face with his cloak. Others continued to shoot arrows blindly into the hordes of undead but now, sections of the fires burning below the walls were extinguished.</p><p>They were now just below the battlements.</p><p>"They'll be on us any second!" Kristovffer dropped his bow and drew his sword. "Brace yourselves!"</p><p>Snarling wights were now climbing over the battlements, where they were either met with an arrow or a blade that knocked them off. It started with only a few here and a few there, but soon enough, the volume of the dead reached critical mass as they swelled over one portion of the wall and overwhelmed the defenders.</p><p>Archers and crossbowmen who could not draw their silver weapons fast enough were instantly shredded to pieces as they fell beneath the tide. Others were rushing away to regroup or were now fighting an intense melee. Anna was singlehandedly keeping her section of the wall clear by quickly shooting any wight that crossed over the walls with her arrows.</p><p>In other places, splinter bombs were being hurled at the dead which blasted apart tightly clumped groups. Pyromancers were still shooting flames, but they were beginning to diminish in intensity and heat. Further down the line, other sections of the walls were being overwhelmed and seemingly everywhere at once, shouting, screaming, and crying could be heard.</p><p>Kristovffer mindlessly hacked and slashed at one wight after the next as he and the others desperately tried to keep their part of the walls clear. Everywhere he looked he only saw more of them, and now, their flanks were beginning to fold.</p><p>A ranger was tackled by three wights and disembowelled. A city watchman knocked the head off a wight, then was instantly decapitated by another. A crossbowman frantically tried to reload his weapon but his shaking hands failed him, and his face was bitten into by a screaming corpse.</p><p>Down below, Fengar and the others were doing what they could to shoot any wights who came over the walls. Still, they were flooding over in such a volume that many of them were falling from the walls and smacking into the ground below. Despite their shattered bones, they limped and crawled onwards.</p><p>Both of Anna's quivers were now empty and she had now drawn <em>Silver-Claw</em>, wielding it with both hands. She parried an incoming strike and retaliated by cutting the legs out from beneath the offending wight. Next, she ducked beneath another attack and stabbed a badly decomposed corpse through the heart before kicking it away.</p><p>Nearby, Kristovffer cut off a rotten hand that grasped him by the shoulder before following up with a downwards cleave against the wight in question. He then shoved another wight against the battlements and stabbed it through the head. As he turned around scanned for another opponent, a large skeletal hand gripped the wall and a large body hoisted itself upwards, revealing the face of an undead troll that roared with fury.</p><p>"Trolls!" Kristovffer shouted. "They're scaling the walls, watch out!" he rushed forward heedless of the danger and stabbed the troll straight through its gaping mouth.</p><p>He tried to rip it free but his sword had now become lodged in the troll's skull. Cursing, Kristovffer placed a foot against the wall and yanked his weapon free using both hands, causing him to fall on his back. From the side, he was about to be pounced on by two wights when at the last second, they were both cut in half at the waist by <em>Silver-Claw</em>.</p><p>"Come on, trollsbane!" Anna pulled Kristovffer to his feet. "There's more coming!" she unhooked a splinter bomb from her belt and threw it a breach where wights were pouring through.</p><p>The bomb exploded and peppered the surrounding area with silver shrapnel, ripping apart a group of wights. Just then, the walls shook heavily and several portions of it fractured and broke off, allowing more wights to rush over. Other trolls were ripping up the very foundations with their large hands, causing sections of the wall to buckle and collapse.</p><p>The story was much the same at different points all along their defensive perimeter. Very few pyromancers were left, evidenced by the fact that not many flames were being shot off anymore. Kristovffer and Anna took a second to survey their situation, which was looking less and less hopeful by the second.</p><p>To top it all off, an ear-splitting screech suddenly came from above, and when the defenders looked up, they saw three winged creatures descending upon them with their claws outstretched.</p><p>"Wyverns!" Fengar pointed and shouted. "Go, get off the walls! Get clear!" he desperately waved to Kristovffer and Anna then returned to the fight.</p><p>"Fucking hell, wyverns too?!" Kristovffer cursed.</p><p>Anna shoved him ahead and pointed towards a nearby tower where they could take shelter. "No time, move your arse!"</p><p>Above, two of the undead wyverns were diving towards the artillery weapons to silence them. Meanwhile, the third wyvern swooped down on a line of archers shooting at it, scooped them up into its claws and carried them high into the air where they were dropped screaming back to the earth. Their bodies smacked against the rooftops of houses and against the hard edges of rock and stone where they were broken apart.</p><p>Kristovffer and Anna began to run along the walls, followed by a small group of other defenders. Another piercing screech sounded out and when they looked behind them, they saw that the wyvern was making another pass and heading straight for them with its grasping claws outstretched. All around, there was panicked screaming.</p><p>"It's coming straight for us, run!"</p><p>"Keep going, get inside the tower!"</p><p>Just before they made it, the wyvern folded its wings against its body and dove straight down. After a few seconds of free fall, it spread its wings before it impacted against the earth and quickly reoriented itself. At the last second before they were snatched into the air, Kristovffer tackled Anna and knocked them both to the ground just in time to avoid the wyvern's claws.</p><p>The men behind them were not so lucky as they were carried out over the fields and dropped into the horde of undead.</p><p>"Get up, get up!" Kristovffer dragged Anna to her feet.</p><p>Together, they ran down the length of the wall until they arrived at the tower. Kristovffer was able to pass through the doorway first, but then, the entire structure rumbled and shook. The ceiling above cracked then gave way as a section of the tower collapsed right in front of them, separating them from each other.</p><p>"Shit, Anna!" Kristovffer waved the dust away from his face and started ripping pieces of rubble loose so he could get through. "Anna!"</p><p>"I'm alright!" Anna rose to her feet on the other side and coughed. "Get down to the others, I'll find a way to clear the skies!"</p><p>"Are you mad? How are you going to do that?!"</p><p>"I'll find-" Anna turned around and bludgeoned a wight that lunged towards her using the hilt of her sword. "I'll find a way, I said! Now, go! Get back to the castle!" she ran off and disappeared from sight.</p><p>"N- no, Anna, wait!" Kristovffer punched the pile of rubble. "Damn foolish bastard!" he turned around and made his way down the spiral staircase onto the ground level.</p><p>Back on the ground, much of the fighting was now happening on the city streets of Eyrinvale. The upper section of the walls had been totally overrun and the wights were now surging along the battlements towards the other sections. Scattered defenders were either fighting their way back to the castle or digging in for close-quarters combat.</p><p>Kristovffer heard something hissing and looked up just in time to see a wight dropping on him from above on the battlements. The pale and naked corpse broke both of its legs and smacked its face into the hard earth, cracking its skull clean in half. Still, the thing looked up at Kristovffer with hungry blue eyes and crawled straight towards him.</p><p>"Ugh, disgusting creature!" Kristovffer stabbed it in the back then ran ahead.</p><p>In front of him was a group of rangers holed up inside a small house as they tried to defend it. Wights were attempting to break in through the windows and doors, but the rangers were holding them off with the arrows they had left or with their swords. As Kristovffer approached the building, an arrow flew just past his head and struck a wight that was sneaking up behind him.</p><p>Fengar poked his head out a window and waved. "Get in, hurry!" he shot another wight through the chest and yet another through the neck. "Come on!"</p><p>Kristovffer ran towards the building, then just as he was about to be intercepted by a wight from the side, he leaned down, flipped the wight over his back, then finished it off with a swing of his sword. He killed another two along the way then when he arrived at the door, he stabbed a wight in the back and shoved it away. The door opened immediately and Kristovffer rushed in, then threw his full weight against it to prevent three more wights from rushing in.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Kristovffer hacked off two arms that were reaching through the gap. "We need to get back to the castle!"</p><p>Fengar stabbed a wight in the neck with an arrow, then quickly nocked it and shot another wight in the head. "We're a little surrounded at the moment!" he yelled.</p><p>Around the house, the rangers were doing what they could to fend off their attackers. The wights were still trying to swarm in through the doors and windows but soon enough, heavy thuds and bangs on the rooftop indicated that they were now coming in from above as well.</p><p>Kristovffer looked around quickly and patted his belt as an idea came to his mind. "Shit, I'm out of bombs!" he looked over to Fengar. "Have you got any left!?"</p><p>"Last one," Fengar unhooked one from his belt and tossed it to Kristovffer. "Make it count!"</p><p>"I'm going to blow a hole through that wall!" Kristovffer pointed towards the thinnest wooden panelling on the exterior of the house. "As soon as it's open, we'll break through and push to the castle!"</p><p>Fengar nodded. "Rangers, get ready!" he shouted to the others.</p><p>Kristovffer hefted the splinter bomb in his hands then threw it straight at the wall furthest away. Immediately, the flimsy wooden panelling was blown apart with a concussive explosion that tore apart a group of nearby wights. Now that their way was clear, the rangers abandoned their defence and escaped the house seconds before it was overwhelmed.</p><p>They were now running through the streets up towards the castle. To one side, the fog and snowstorm were rushing in as wights flooded into and sprinted full tilt after the living. To the other side, the night sky was glowing orange and filled with thick black smoke as fires had now broken out in different parts of the city. Piles of corpses were so high in some streets that they were blocked off completely.</p><p>Kristovffer and the rangers rounded a corner, then came upon a group of city watchmen holding the line behind a barricade of random furniture thrown into the street. As they sighted each other, the city watchmen waved and shouted to the rangers.</p><p>"Over here, get over here!"</p><p>"This way, hurr- wait, look out!"</p><p>A screeching wyvern passed right overhead, spewing a torrent of acid that plastered them head to toe. Horrible screams of agonizing pain followed as the city watchmen stumbled and fell to the ground, their skin and flesh melting to the bone. The acid splashed against the ground and some of it came towards the rangers, forcing them to seek cover.</p><p>"Fuck!" Fengar yelled, his hand hovering over one half of his face. "That fucking burns!" he pulled his hand away to reveal that even the tiny bit of acid that had splashed onto him had already severely burned his skin and blinded one eye.</p><p>Behind them, an entire section of the wall collapsed into dust, flattening nearby houses as a massive horde of the dead came surging through.</p><p>"You'll live," Kristovffer pushed Fengar ahead. "Keep running!"</p><p>The wights were hot on their tail now as they ran as fast as they could through the city. As the rangers entered a large town square, a pair of trolls burst through a nearby house and roared. Forced to change directions, the rangers spun on their heels and ran towards another street that was blocked with more barricades.</p><p>Kristovffer was the first to climb up so he bent down on one knee to help his fellow rangers. "Come on!" he helped them up one by one.</p><p>As they made it up, the rangers took up shooting positions and began to target the trolls charging towards them.</p><p>Fengar jumped up to grab Kristovffer's hand and was on the way to being pulled up when a group of wights came in from below and grabbed him by his legs. "Shit, they've got-" he coughed up blood when he was stabbed in the back over and over.</p><p>"No, no, hold on!" Kristovffer dropped his sword and held onto Fengar's arm with both hands.</p><p>"Go!" Fengar coughed weakly, then his gripped loosened up and he fell out of sight.</p><p>"No!" Kristovffer shouted as he grabbed his sword.</p><p>When he looked over the edge, it was too late.</p><p>"We need to go!" a ranger hoisted Kristovffer up to his feet.</p><p>"Damn it, I- I could have... damn it!" Kristovffer reluctantly turned away and resumed running with everything he had left.</p><p>Fengar gave everything he had and he died there on the streets of Eyrinvale, consumed by the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Battle of Eyrinvale, Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Keep firing!" Ziio lit another bundle of oil-soaked boulders as she directed the artillery crew where to aim. "Send these foul beasts into the abyss!"</p><p>The artillery crew repeated her order up and down the line and a moment later, levers were pulled, ropes were released, and gears were rolled. The catapults and trebuchets released yet another salvo of their incendiary payloads into the army of the dead. Ziio watched as they arced over the fields and slammed into the earth, lighting the fields aflame and cremating the shambling corpses.</p><p>In front of her, archers were shooting arrows indiscriminately into the horde while terramancers were acting as one-man ballistae and launching their own smaller earthen projectiles. Behind them, a contingent of the Zafeiri legionnaires stood in unflinching formation, ready to defend the walls when the dead scaled them. They were standing atop the gatehouse where the fighting was most intense. On the ground, the main bulk of their forces were standing in similar formation in the city streets before the gates of Eyrinvale.</p><p>"Ziio!" Massani called out, pointing directly below. "They are at the main gates!"</p><p>The entire gatehouse rumbled and shook. Beneath them, a pair of trolls were beating against the thick wooden gates of Eyrinvale with their clubs but thankfully, they had been reinforced with additional piles of thick earth placed against by the mages.</p><p>Ziio rushed over to the edge of the battlements and looked down. "Aim for the trolls!" she pointed to direct the archers. "Kill the trolls, bring them down!"</p><p>In other sections on either side of the gatehouse, the dead were climbing over the walls where they clashed against the legionnaires. The elite warriors from Zafeir had trained their whole lives from birth and were considered to be the best on the continent, but even now, they were facing an enemy they had never encountered before.</p><p>To meet the dead head-on, they formed a shield and spear wall to stand firm as the tide crashed against them. Then, they all shouted in unison and drove the dead back against the battlements, forcing them over the edge. So long as they could hold their formation, they were unbreakable.</p><p>Just then, multiple screeches rang out from above and when Ziio look up, she saw three undead wyverns swooping down from the skies. The other defenders noticed and began to panic while the disciplined legionnaires maintained their formations. One of the wyverns broke off and headed for the upper section of the walls, while the other two flew straight for the artillery weapons where Ziio and Massani were.</p><p>"Hold them back, do not give in to fear!" Ziio formed a flaming staff in her hands to rally the men. "Stand to your posts! Fight!"</p><p>Massani shouted an order to her men and in response, they formed a phalanx. A second later, the claws of a wyvern scratched harmlessly against their broad circular shields and it passed on. Ziio sighted the wyvern as it flew away then she pointed her staff out and shot a concentrated jet of flame towards it.</p><p>The wyvern veered off to the side in time to avoid it, then in response, it spat out a glob of acid that melted one of their catapults. The other wyvern then dove in and ripped up a trebuchet from the foundations using its claws.</p><p>Ziio stumbled when the gatehouse shook again, so in irritation, she went over to the battlements and threw her flaming staff down which impaled one of the trolls through the skull. As it was incinerated from the inside out, she instantly formed another staff in her hands and killed the second troll in the same manner. Then, to destroy the horde of wights beating on the gate, she clasped her hands together and slowly channelled her magic into a concentrated ball of fire.</p><p>When the fire was white-hot, she launched it into the horde and it exploded with a deafening and earth-shaking boom. The shock and heatwave completely annihilated all of the wights gathered before the gatehouse and the gigantic bonfire burning there brought them some further time.</p><p>"Watch yourself, <em>pyjam</em>!" Massani addressed Ziio with a slang term meaning hot head. "Before you burn out!" she flipped a wight over her shield and stabbed it in the chest.</p><p>Ziio panted as she caught her breath. "It is nothing, <em>tajek</em>," she addressed Massani with a slang term that roughly translated to prickly or thorny cactus. "Look after yourself!" she released a jet of flame and burned up a mound of wights climbing over each other to reach the top of the walls.</p><p>The other pyromancers were doing the same as they roasted whole groups of wights at once. In a battle against the living dead, Ziio and the pyromancers were easily the most powerful weapons. However, like any other form of magic, extended usage over short periods of time was exhausting and dangerous.</p><p>As for the dead, they had time and numbers on their side.</p><p>The wyverns came in for another pass to silence the rest of the artillery weapons. One flew right overhead, heading further down the wall while the other landed right on the edge of the battlements and lunged forward with its long neck, clamping its jaws shut around an archer. The wyvern then lifted him up, thrashed him side to side, then bit him in half before spitting out his acid melted body.</p><p>Massani rushed forward with the legionnaires and stabbed the wyvern's wings using their long spears to keep it grounded. Meanwhile, Ziio charged up her magic and waited until the wyvern reared its head back to spit another glob of acid. Just before it was able to, Ziio shot a jet of flame right down its gullet, advancing forward as she did.</p><p>The wyvern shrieked and screeched as it began to erupt from the inside. Its scales sizzled and smoked and popped off its rotten flesh. The intense flames consuming it turned blue from the sheer heat that Ziio alone was generating. Finally, its eyes burst and its entire head exploded in a cloud of fire and a mist of gore. The defeated wyvern slumped over and fell from the walls.</p><p>Once it was gone, Ziio slumped over and breathed heavily. Her mind was spinning, both from nausea and the chaos of battle. Her limbs felt heavy and when she wiped her nose, her fingers were covered with blood.</p><p>"Drink this, sister," Massani pressed a stamina potion into Ziio's hands. "That is my last one," she turned away and threw her spear at a troll scaling the walls, impaling it through the eye.</p><p>Ziio had already used the last of her own reserve of stamina potions, so she quickly ripped off the cork with her teeth and drank the dark green fluid, grimacing at the taste. Instantly, the weariness and fatigue she felt steadily began to vanish. Within seconds, she was back in fighting shape.</p><p>Across the way, Massani had drawn her silver-plated khopesh and was now slicing apart her foes or bludgeoning them with her shield. Ziio formed a flaming staff again then twirled it over her head and around her body with lethal grace as she struck down wight after wight. Still, the battle was looking grim and when she looked towards the upper section of the wall, she saw that it had been overrun.</p><p>As hard as they fought, the dead kept coming. The formations of the legionnaires broke in some parts as they were overwhelmed by the unending deluge of bodies swarming over the walls. Everywhere Ziio looked, as far as the eye could see, there were countless corpses strewn across the battlements and on the fields below.</p><p>The awful realization began to dawn on her that they were fighting a losing battle.</p><p>Suddenly, from somewhere in the fields, a bright beam of frosty blue light shot straight towards the gates of Eyrinvale. A second later, a massive icy explosion rocked the foundations of the battlements as the gate was completely blown apart. Ziio, Massani, and many others fell to the ground from the earthquake. When the ringing in their ears finally stopped, panicked voices could be heard.</p><p>"They've broken through!"</p><p>"The city is breached!"</p><p>Horns were blaring out to signal the retreat. The fields had been taken. The battlements had been taken. The city was being taken. The castle was all that was left standing between the living and the dead.</p><p>Ziio crawled over to Massani and helped her to her feet. "Up, <em>khadar,</em> up. This is no place to die."</p><p>Once she was on her feet, Massani shook her head to clear her vision, then shouted orders to her men. The legionnaires replied in unison, then quickly filed down from the walls towards the main street below the gatehouse. Ziio looked over the battlements and felt her own blood chill when she saw that fires burning in the fields had been all extinguished.</p><p>Several glowing figures emerged from the crowds and that was when Ziio laid eyes on the Children of the Frost for the very first time.</p><p>"We need to get down there and hold them off long enough for the others to retreat," Massani dragged on Ziio's arm to pull her away.</p><p>Together, they both descended from the battlements towards the main street of Eyrinvale. There, they linked up with the rest of the legionnaires and made a human blockade. Ziio and Massani stood at the head of their countryfolk and ahead of them, the dead were beginning to charge through.</p><p>Ziio reached out an arm and released a geyser of flame from her open palm, bathing the width of the street in front of them with blazing fire. Immediately afterwards, the first wave of wights was incinerated and reduced to ash from the intensity of the heat. Ziio continued to release the fire, building up its height and thickness until she was forced to stop and catch her breath.</p><p>Even then, the wights continued to charge through, heedless of the flames. Those that made it past the line of fire howled as they stumbled and flailed their arms about before collapsing disintegrating entirely. It wouldn't last forever however as in some places, the wights were throwing themselves on top of the fire to smother it, allowing the others to cross over. Soon enough, the fires were extinguished by a frosty wind and with that, the congested crowds of wights charged ahead.</p><p>"<em>Fuolwa</em>!" Massani ordered and instantly, the legionnaires responded in unison as they dug their heels in and made a shield and spear wall.</p><p>Ziio wiped her brow and readied her flaming staff.</p><p>"<em>Datenge</em>!" Massani shouted repeatedly as she beat her khopesh against her shield.</p><p>Ziio and the legionnaires added their own voices and like that, they cried out in defiance.</p><p>Just before the wights crashed upon them, the legionnaires thrust out their spears in unison, then took a firm step forward over their broken bodies. Massani hacked and slashed with her khopesh, keeping in formation, while Ziio did the same as she waved her flaming staff about. The streets filled with the noise and clamour of frenetic melee combat. With each step forward, the legionnaires pierced and broke apart another wave of the dead, all while continuing their battle cry which meant stand fast.</p><p>The dead just kept rushing at them and though they were suffering heavy losses, their numbers knew no ends. The legionnaires began to suffer their own casualties but as soon as one of their numbers fell, another stepped in to take their place. So far, they had managed to push the dead back nearly all the way to the gatehouse without breaking, but the further they went, the more lives they lost.</p><p>One legionnaire was dragged down by his feet and eviscerated by the crowd of wights. Another had his arm ripped right out of its socket. When the trolls arrived, their shield wall could not sustain the heavy blows from their clubs and their line began to crumble.</p><p>Massani blocked three wights with her shield and nearly stumbled but she dug in her heels and drove them back. "Their numbers know no end, sister!" she swiftly decapitated all three of them.</p><p>"We are losing too many men. You need to get back to the castle!" Ziio impaled two wights through their chests with her flaming staff and ripped it free. "Get your men out of here!"</p><p>"And what about you?!"</p><p>"I will seal the breach!"</p><p>"<em>Pyjam</em>, how will you do that?" Massani spun on her feet and bashed a wight in the face with her shield. "This is no time for heroics!" she stomped on the wight's head and crushed it beneath her armoured boot.</p><p>Ziio crossed her fists over her chest then thrust them outward, releasing a wave of fire to plug up the gatehouse. "Not heroics, only what is necessary!" she gestured. "Now, go!"</p><p>Massani shook her head adamantly. "I am not leaving you here!"</p><p>"I cannot hold them for much longer, you need to go or we are all dead!"</p><p>"Ziio!"</p><p>"I will not tell you again!" Ziio waved her off and immediately returned her hands to the task of maintaining the fire. "The sun <em>will</em> shine on you again, sister," she smiled reassuringly.</p><p>They shared prolonged eye contact for it would be the last time they saw each other. Ziio knew that with the other pyromancers dead or gone, it was up to her to seal the gatehouse and stem the tide of the undead. Massani looked conflicted as she attempted to argue further, but grim finality settled over her face.</p><p>They were out of time and out of options.</p><p>"Rise like the blazing sun," Massani approached Ziio and they touched foreheads one last time. "And be reborn like the golden phoenix."</p><p>With that, she reached for the horn at her waist and blew on it to sound the retreat. At once, the legionnaires broke up their shield wall as they turned around and started marching back towards the castle in an orderly fashion. Massani followed behind them then stopped and look at Ziio. They nodded to each other, then Ziio turned away to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>The single teardrop that rolled down her cheek sizzled and turned to steam from how hot her blood was already running, but still, she pushed herself further. Despite the pain and fatigue, despite the bleeding from her nose, eyes, and ears, Ziio called upon all of the magic she had left. Once the raging inferno in front of her was intense enough, she raised her staff to the air and let it shine brighter than the moon.</p><p>Then, Ziio channelled her magic inwards and galvanized herself with fire and light. She sprouted wings of fire across her back and wreathed herself in flame, rising high into the air like an angel. Like the phoenix. She was fire made flesh and now, she was the single candle burning against the long, cold, dark night. Ascending over the gatehouse, Ziio started to swing her staff with beautiful lethality and relentless style, sending out projectiles that exploded on collision, carving out huge burning swaths of land.</p><p>Ziio continued to annihilate them from above, raining down fire with a fury to match Ivtris. She hovered on her flaming wings and when the fields were burning once more, she swooped up and dove down. As she landed on the earth, she drove her staff into the ground with the force of a meteorite and blasted out a shockwave of fire, completely clearing the area around the gatehouse.</p><p>Just as soon as she had done that, an icy wind blew right in her face and slowly extinguished all of the fires. Directly in front of her, a lone figure stepped through a raging fire, completely unscathed. In their wake, they left frost and ice which caused the flames to sputter and die out.</p><p>It was a single Child of the Frost, come to deal with Ziio itself.</p><p>The Child didn't have a face, but Ziio could tell she was being singled out by its unmoving gaze. Evidently, the wights were obeying its unseen and unheard commands as they stared at Ziio impassively from every angle.</p><p>Ziio twirled her staff and placed it on the ground in front of her. "I am the guardian of the eternal fire, wielder of the flame of Ivtris!" she declared challengingly. "You cannot pass!"</p><p>The Child said nothing and instead formed a long sword of ice in its hand as it approached Ziio.</p><p>"You... shall not... pass!" Ziio roared as she raised her staff and brought it crashing down, releasing a wave of fire.</p><p>The Child appeared to scoff and took another step forward. In response, Ziio pointed her staff outwards and belched concentrated dragon fire towards the Child, completely consuming it. Undaunted, the Child raised its hand and released a beam of pure ice which met Ziio's fire halfway, resulting in an explosion of fire and ice.</p><p>Ziio gritted her teeth and dug her feels in to stand her ground while the Child casually walked forward, blocking the flames. As powerful as she was, the contest was no tug-of-war. She was draining every last ounce of her magical reserves and still, the Child kept coming. Once it was close enough, the Child easily knocked aside her staff and grabbed her hand, icing it over completely.</p><p>Then, she felt a cold, agonizing pain in her chest when she was stabbed with an icy sword. Ziio looked down and saw her own blood freezing before it even hit the ground as it gushed out. The breath was ripped out of her lungs and she stumbled in shock.</p><p>The Child raised its arms and then, all of the corpses of the living that were strewn all over the battlefield slowly rose to their feet. Ziio saw Eyrinvalian soldiers, Karinian knights, lancers, legionnaires, and even commonfolk rise from the dead with eerie silence as they were reanimated. Their blue eyes were the last thing that she saw.</p><p>Screaming in defiance, Ziio focused the remainder of her magic on herself and charged it up. Once her own skin caught fire and her eyes were glowing yellow, she crossed her fists over her chest and funnelled her magic into a molten thermal singularity focused on herself.</p><p>Then, she self-immolated in a gigantic explosion of fire and heat and light.</p><p>The concussive energy was enough to obliterate the remains of the gatehouse and bring it crashing down around her, though by now, she was already gone.</p><p>Arch-Mage Ziio of House Anfrik was the most powerful pyromancer in the world and she died there before the gates Eyrinvale, consumed by the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Battle of Eyrinvale, Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Here we are at last, at the end of the world," Elessin said as she looked out over the battlements.</p><p>The battle had begun in full swing and the fields below were full of fire. At least a third of the army of the dead had broken down each of the main lanes and now, they were charging straight for the walls. Elessin and Kulleveig had command of the lower section of the walls closest to the docks. Standing with them were the city watchmen, soldiers, and commonfolk who wished to stay and fight.</p><p>"Never thought I'd die standing side by side with an elf," Kulleveig said.</p><p>Elessin down at him and smiled encouragingly. "What about side by side with a friend?"</p><p>"Aye," Kulleveig looked up at her and nodded. "I could do that."</p><p>They both watched as fireballs smashed into the battlefield while volleys of arrows rained down upon the army of the dead. That is to say, Elessin watched. Kulleveig was hopping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse over the battlements that were taller than him.</p><p>"What's happening out there?" Kulleveig asked.</p><p>"Shall I describe it to you?" Elessin replied, smirking. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"</p><p>Kulleveig stared expressionlessly at Elessin for a few moments then he laughed in good nature.</p><p>Elsewhere along the walls, archers began to shoot arrows as the surge of undead reached their section. Infantry commanders shouted orders up and down the walls and weapons were brandished. The commonfolk who had never so much as gripped a sword in the entire lives held them nervously with shaking hands.</p><p>Elessin looked up to the stars and found the one that to her shone the brightest. "Guide my hands, Tali," she whispered as she drew <em>Daith'wen</em> and <em>Sirael</em> from behind her back.</p><p>Kulleveig hefted his warhammer – <em>Yara</em> – which was now spiked with silver and he growled with anticipation.</p><p>Soon enough, the waves of corpses crashed upon the walls. Initially, they were helpless as they attempted to scramble upwards where they were met with an arrow. However, as each one died, their bodies quickly piled up and with how fast they were coming on, they had essentially made a ladder of corpses.</p><p>While the city watchmen and soldiers held their nerve, some of the commonfolk lost it and broke ranks as they fled in panic.</p><p>"Stand your ground!" Elessin shouted.</p><p>Just then, the wights started to surge over the walls.</p><p>"Yargh! Come on!" Kulleveig swung his warhammer and smashed in the face of a wight. "One!" he counted off his kill and bashed another wight. "Two!" he laughed with mad glee.</p><p>Elessin's mind turned blank and her battle instincts took over as she flourished her dual sabres with deadly finesse. She swung her arms and spun on her feet, twirling and pirouetting here and there as she cut and carved her way through. In the destruction she wrought, there was no anger, only calm and serenity. The art of the blade-dancer was as beautiful as it was graceful and Elessin thought of little else beyond the sabres she held in her hands.</p><p>That, and how many kills she was scoring.</p><p>A small distance away, Kulleveig was swinging his warhammer with reckless abandon, knocking down one wight after the next. "Elessin!" he waved and held up five fingers. "Five already!"</p><p>"I'm on fifteen!" Elessin replied.</p><p>"What? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Kulleveig looked towards the battlements and crushed the head of a wight coming over.</p><p>Along their section of the walls, most of the commonfolk had already fled or been killed due to their inexperience. A farmhand swung around his silver-spiked pitchfork and managed to impale two wights in front of him before another wight rushed in and bit his throat. A soldier used his kite shield to block an incoming attack after which he followed up by chopping the offending wight's shoulder repeatedly until he cleaved its body open. An archer used his bow to whack aside a wight then as he tried to nock an arrow, he was tackled by two other wights, causing them all to fall to the ground below.</p><p>Elessin thrust one of her sabres into the neck of a wight, twisting it around in her grip. At the same time, she stabbed another wight on her opposite side through the chest. She then stepped back and pulled her sabres free, causing the wights to smack into each other as they died for the second time.</p><p>At some point, Kulleveig had leapt up onto the battlements and was building up two piles of corpses on either side of him. As the wights climbed up one by one, he killed them and added them to the pile.</p><p>"Twenty-one!" Kulleveig counted as he swung his warhammer back and forth. "Twenty-two! Twenty-three!"</p><p>Further along the wall towards the centermost lane, Elessin saw and heard three wyverns descend from the skies as they attacked their artillery weapons. Much as she wanted to help the others, however, she her own fight to deal with. Turning her attention back to the battle in front of her, she saw that compared to the other two sections headed by the others, they were mostly holding their own. Very little wights had managed to make it past their walls so far but now, their luck was running out.</p><p>Minutes ticked by though they felt like seconds, and the more time that passed, the higher their losses grew. Corpses were piling up all along the walls in each of the three sections and walking became difficult as there was no more even footing to stand upon.</p><p>Elessin ducked beneath an attack, then she sprung up and kicked the first wight off the walls. A second one rushed at her, so she sidestepped it and cut it down. A third and fourth came running and now that she was backed into a corner, she turned and jumped on the battlements, pushing off with her foot once it made contact into an easy backflip. While she was mid-air and upside-down, she swiftly removed the heads of the two wights with a single swipe of her sabres. She landed into a crouching position, then as she stood up, she stumbled when a massive explosion shook the entire length of the walls.</p><p>"Elessin!" Kulleveig pointed towards the explosion. "The gatehouse has been breached!"</p><p>Elessin nodded. "Sound the retreat!" she ordered. "Fall back to the- agh!"</p><p>She was cut off when a pair of wights tackled her and knocked her off the walls. As they fell, Elessin managed to kick one of them away then quickly shift her weight around so that she landed on top of the other wight. Intertwined, she and the wight smacked into the earth. Thankfully, her fall had been cushioned but she still reeled from the impact as she rolled off the wight in a daze.</p><p>A small distance away, another group of wights had spotted her and was now running straight for her.</p><p>"Elessin!" Kulleveig shouted from above. "Yaaargh!" he jumped down from the battlements without a second thought and landed in a heap on top of the group of wights, screaming indignantly all the while.</p><p>"Kulleveig," Elessin groaned as she pushed herself to her feet and gathered up her sabres, then fell again when she was grabbed by the ankle. "Vermin!" she yelled as she kicked away the wight and stabbed it through the skull.</p><p>Just as she got back up to her feet again, Elessin flinched when more bodies started to slam into the ground from above. She looked up and saw that dozens of wights were already tumbling over. With little time, she raced towards Kulleveig's position only to find that the dwarf was already on his feet with a neat circle of corpses all around him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Elessin asked.</p><p>Kulleveig looked at her and laughed.</p><p>Something heavy and large thudded into the earth and when they both looked over, they saw that a troll had dropped in behind them. The troll roared furiously and charged straight at the pair, forcing them both to dive and roll out of the way just before they were flattened by a tree trunk club.</p><p>Elessin sprung back to her feet then readied herself as the troll chose to focus its anger on her. "Come on, you ugly dull beast!" she taunted.</p><p>The troll raged and raised its arms high to swing its club, telegraphing its attack. Elessin rolled out of the way in time again and the troll missed as it slammed the club into a tight crevice where it became wedged. Thinking quickly, Elessin then ran up the length of the club, up the troll's arms, then she came around the back and straddled the troll's neck.</p><p>Then, she reversed her grip on her twin sabres and raised them high before plunging them deep into the skull of the troll. The troll bellowed and ripped its club free as it stumbled around waving its arms frantically. Elessin remained firmly moored and then, she began to dig and adjust her sabres around inside the troll's brain, manipulating its movements.</p><p>Using the dumb beast like a puppet, Elessin steered it towards the wights and began to crush them with the troll's large feet or with its club. Wights were flattened into the earth or they were completely broken apart and sent flying through the air when they were struck by the massive blows.</p><p>"Thirty-three!" Elessin counted off her kills. "Thirty-four! Thirty-five!"</p><p>When another troll landed from above, Elessin changed her grip on her sabres and turned her troll around to engage in troll-on-troll combat. Since the undead were clearly unprepared to fight one of their own kind, the other troll barely defended itself when Elessin used her own troll's club to smash its head in.</p><p>Finally, her troll had enough as it bellowed and beat its chest, so Elessin ripped her sabres free and jumped off the troll's neck. As she fell back to the earth, she adjusted her angle of approach and stabbed the troll through each of its eyes, knocking it flat on its back. Elessin pulled her sabres free and leapt off, easily landing on her feet in front of Kulleveig who had been watching the whole thing.</p><p>She didn't say anything, though she did cock her head to the side tauntingly.</p><p>Kulleveig glared at her angrily. "That still only counts as one!"</p><p>A horn blew out, which was then joined by many others to sound the retreat. Around them, the city streets were filled with chaos and disorder as wights flooded in. The remaining defenders from their section of the wall were already rushing past them as they fell back to the castle.</p><p>"Come, Kulleveig," Elessin pulled on him as she started running. "We need to fall back!"</p><p>Kulleveig started running as fast as his stocky legs could take him. "Oh, I'm wasted on long distance!" he said, following after Elessin. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very deadly over short distances!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Battle of Eyrinvale, Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Come on, come on, come on," Anna repeated to herself as she wrapped the last of her splinter bombs around an arrow.</p><p>With empty quivers, she was forced to scavenge the dead for any more arrows. Currently, she was using a length of string to tie the splinter bomb to the tip of the arrow. However, given its oblong shape and additional weight, it meant that the arrow would not fly as far nor as accurately. Unfortunately for Anna and her desperate plan, this meant that she had to get uncomfortably close to the wyverns.</p><p>"Got it," Anna finished crafting her improvised explosive arrows and held them up to examine them. "Now the hard part... getting those winged beasts to land."</p><p>She looked out from atop the small tower she had managed to get into and surveyed the battle unfolding below. Horns were sounding off all over the city and Anna could see the defenders as they began to retreat back towards the castle. Far ahead, she could see two wyverns circling the city above and prowling for any more prey. From what Anna could tell, at least one of the three wyverns had now been knocked out of commission.</p><p>Anna stashed her explosive arrows in her quiver and she only had one for each wyvern, so she had to make her shots count. She then heard a door burst open, followed by growling and snapping jaws. The hasty barricade that Anna had left behind was now destroyed and the wights were ascending the tower, leaving her with nowhere else to run.</p><p>"Shit," Anna cursed and looked over the edge of the tower, gauging how far the fall was. "There's a thatched rooftop below, that ought to cushion my fall," she took a few steps back.</p><p>As soon as the wights spilled out onto the top of the tower and charged at Anna, she ran straight towards the edge and leaped off without a moment's hesitation. She landed on a steeply angled surface a little further below and slid down along it. At the last second before she reached the drop-off, Anna pushed off with her feet and flew through the air across the width of a city street.</p><p>Then, her trajectory arced downwards and she collided into the thatched rooftop, crashing straight through. Anna was lucky enough to land on a bed directly below which she smacked straight into and rolled off from. She groaned and coughed as she rose to her feet when suddenly, more bodies started smacking into the rooftop and crashing through.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Anna looked up and dodged a falling wight as she started running again.</p><p>Hissing wights attempted to grab at her as they gave chase through the house but she was faster than them. Rather than waste time by descending the stairs, Anna charged straight for a window and jumped towards it, breaking through and landing on the street below. As she struck the cobblestone, Anna rolled to cushion her fall and preserve her momentum so she could keep running.</p><p>She managed to put some distance between herself and the wights and as soon as she passed well beyond their sight, she stopped to catch her breath. "The city is overflowing with the dead," she peeked out from cover and saw that the castle walls were now under attack. "They won't last much longer with those wyverns in the air," she slipped out and started making her way through the city.</p><p>As she snuck through the now eerily quiet streets, Anna had to duck in and out of cover to avoid roving bands of wights. Screams and clashing weapons were still heard here and there, but they steadily increased in distance and decreased in volume. For the time being, Anna was alone. She entered a large town square where she passed by some evidence of the wyvern's presence. The smashed bodies of soldiers were scattered about everywhere, while others were partially melted by acid. The air was thick with the stench of caustic decay.</p><p>Anna didn't really know how she was going to ground the wyverns, nor did she have a plan for dealing with them once she did. She had briefly considered commandeering one of the catapults, but by this point, they were all destroyed. She also thought about making a draconid oil, but she didn't have the ingredients and she wasn't sure if it actually worked against undead wyverns. So, she had to place her faith in her silver.</p><p>Up ahead, one wyvern – the largest by the looks of it – was circling over the castle, spitting acid from above or swooping down to snatch up any unlucky defenders. Anna wasn't sure where the second was but when she heard the steady beat of wings and a long screech from behind, she knew she had already been found. She dived for the ground just in time to avoid its claws then looked up and spotted her quarry.</p><p>"Come on, how long are you gonna make me wait?" Anna said as she tracked its flight path. "Killed one of your kind once already, I'll do it again!"</p><p>The wyvern turned on a wide arc and came straight at Anna again. As it did, it began spew acid in a line right towards her, forcing her to start running. To throw off its aim, Anna ran in a zigzag across the empty square towards an overturned wagon. Then, the wyvern switched tactics and dived down, intending to swipe at Anna with its claws.</p><p>Just before it reached her, Anna dipped to the ground and slid underneath the wagon, using it for cover. The wyvern screeched in anger and passed overhead, missing its mark. Anna remained in cover as she tried to search the skies for the wyvern but when the wood above her started to hiss and pop from the acid that splashed over it, she was forced to abandon her hiding spot.</p><p>As she rolled out and pushed herself to her feet, the wyvern landed on the ground a moderate distance away from her. Anna immediately reached for one of her explosive arrows and nocked it to her bow as she took aim, though she couldn't risk missing so she held onto the arrow and waited for an opportunity.</p><p>The wyvern didn't spit acid again like Anna had been expecting. Instead, it screeched and charged straight at her, forcing her to reposition. She tried to dodge but she lost her balance and was knocked across the plaza when the wyvern struck her using its whip-like tail. Anna landed roughly and lost her grip on her bow and arrow when she tumbled over several times before coming to a stop.</p><p>"Agh... damn," Anna groaned as she pushed herself off the ground and looked for her bow and arrow.</p><p>She found them lying a considerable distance away and when she looked back at the wyvern, she saw that it was rearing its head back as it prepared to spit more acid. Anna immediately started running for it but then the wyvern leapt into the air and cut her off. She was now backed against a house and with no other option, she drew <em>Silver-Claw</em> from behind her back and let the metal sing as she flourished it in her grip.</p><p>This close to each other, Anna could see the fetid appearance of the partially decayed wyvern in great detail. The flesh on its head had sloughed off, revealing much of the skull beneath. The membranes of its wings were ragged and torn. Its scales were chipping off in several places, showing the sickly flesh beneath that wept with pus.</p><p>"Damn, you're ugly," Anna sneered.</p><p>The wyvern hissed and charged at Anna once more. However, just before it could enter striking distance, another beast came in screeching from the side, tackling into the wyvern. Anna was forced to reposition herself around the tangle of claws and talons and when she was able to get a good look, she saw that the other winged creature was something she recalled encountering before.</p><p>"A griffin?" Anna wondered aloud. "What's a griffin- wait... it can't be," she realized then that it was the same griffin she and Elsa saved some time ago.</p><p>The griffin was beating her wings as she hovered over the wyvern, pecking with her beak or scratching with her talons. Below, the wyvern was fighting back using its own claws or with its teeth, but the surprise attack had taken it off guard. It was already bleeding black blood in several places and the griffin was more agile, sustaining fewer wounds that were comparably less severe.</p><p>As they fought, Anna could only watch in shock and awe.</p><p>The wyvern reared its head back and attempted to spit acid, but the griffin jumped up on its back and started tearing in. Then, the griffin clamped down hard with her beak on one of the wyvern's wings and with some effort, tore it off completely. The wyvern screeched in pain and desperately clawed to get free, beating its remaining wing to try and get off the ground. The griffin gave chase and pinned it down, then promptly ripped of its other wing.</p><p>At this point, Anna thought she may as well jump in and help, so while the wyvern was distracted, she went up to it and plunged the full length of <em>Silver-Claw</em> into its skull. The wyvern shrieked horribly and shuddered, then fell still as it was finally slain. Anna ripped her sword free and sheathed it behind her back, turning towards the griffin as she did.</p><p>The griffin eyed Anna and squawked as she ruffled her feathers and folded her wings against her body.</p><p>"I know you," Anna said carefully with her hands held up in a submissive gesture. "You know me too, don't you?"</p><p>The griffin blinked and seemed to nod.</p><p>"Okay," Anna laughed in nervous excitement. "Thank you for helping me," she retrieved her bow and arrow. "But why did you come? This is no place for a griffin."</p><p>The griffin looked up to the sky and called out. A few moments later, another griffin descended and landed nearby Anna. She recognized it as the cub, who was now a little older, a little larger, and now capable of flight on its own.</p><p>Anna shook her head in disbelief. "You came back to return the favour, is that it?"</p><p>The griffin nodded in understanding. The cub chirped in agreement.</p><p>"Elsa did say you have long memories," Anna slowly approached the griffin. "There's still one more of those demons in the sky," she pointed towards the castle where the last and largest wyvern was. "Will you help me?"</p><p>The griffin cocked her head to the side, blinked, then dipped her head to the ground, exposing her back.</p><p>Anna hesitated for she could not believe what she was being offered. "You want me... to get on your back?" she asked.</p><p>The griffin squawked impatiently.</p><p>"Alright. Not what I had in mind, but... alright," Anna said shakily as she approached the griffin. "Here goes nothing," she climbed on her back just over the wings and held onto her thick fur. "You sure you don't mind me on your- woah! Easy now!"</p><p>The griffin spread its wings, then jumped up into the air as it took flight. The cub followed behind and together, the trio made their way towards the castle. If the circumstances weren't already so grim, Anna might have started laughing but at the moment, she was mainly focused on not falling off. The snowy winds were whipping all around and Anna's hood had fallen off her head while her wolf cloak fluttered behind her. Within seconds, she was already at a dizzying height off the ground.</p><p>Anna leaned down and pressed herself as tight as possible against the griffin's back to cling on for dear life. "There- woah, okay- there isn't a saddle, so I'm trusting you to- fuck me!" she exclaimed when the griffin dipped into a turn and climbed upwards. "This is mad, this is mad, this is mad!" she started repeating to herself.</p><p>The odd pair swooped over the castle walls and for just a second, Anna spotted Kristovffer atop the battlements as he fought off the hordes of wights below. They both locked eyes and though they were too far apart to communicate, Anna could still see the look of utter bafflement on Kristovffer's face as he mouthed some kind of expletive.</p><p>The griffin squawked to warn Anna that they were closing in on their prey. Looking down, Anna spotted the wyvern they were seeking on top of a large tower. The wyvern screeched in return and immediately took flight, ascending high above the castle and up into the clouds.</p><p>"I should have thought this through," Anna cursed herself. "Why do I never think these things through?!" she reached for her bow and retrieved one of her arrows which had miraculously remained in her quiver despite all the mid-air tumbling.</p><p>As they continued to fly upwards in hot pursuit of the wyvern, the castle below steadily vanished from sight. For Anna, visibility reduced to zero as they ascended through the clouds, so she relied on the griffin's keen eyesight to take them where they were going. After a few more seconds of blind darkness, they burst through the top layer of cloud cover into the clear night sky.</p><p>There, the sight of the bright and full moon greeted them, as did the shadow on its surface. The wyvern was coming straight at them, so the griffin beat her wings harder to pick up speed and meet the attack straight on, charging at each other like two knights jousting.</p><p>At this point, Anna's brain was racing with a thousand thoughts a second. Her entire body was coursing with adrenaline and the only thing she felt was the thrill of the wild hunt and the hammering of her heart inside her chest. Together, the red wolf and the griffin were the perfect apex predators.</p><p>"There it is!" Anna yelled over the wind. "Come on, we can take it!"</p><p>Atop the griffin's back, there wasn't much Anna could realistically do aside from offering encouragement or shooting arrows. For the latter, she would have to wait until they were close enough and coming at each other head-on like they were now. So, she nocked the explosive arrow to her bow and continued holding on to wait for her moment.</p><p>The wyvern and the griffin both screeched as they closed the distance on each other at a breakneck speed. Sensing an opportunity, Anna took aim and pulled back the bowstring. Then, the wyvern opened its jaws, presenting the perfect target to her. However, just as she released her arrow, the wyvern hacked up and spat out a glob of acid, forcing the griffin to take evasive action.</p><p>The griffin tucked her wings over her body, shielding Anna and keeping her seated as they rolled downwards through the air. Anna's arrow had missed its mark and the wyvern flew right past them, dipping into the clouds and out of sight.</p><p>"Shit, where is it?" Anna asked. "Do you see it?"</p><p>The griffin beat her wings and hovered in mid-air as she squawked a negative response.</p><p>Suddenly, the wyvern flew out of the clouds from a high angle and came down upon the pair and crashed against them. They became a tangle of wings and claws and talons as they tried to rip and tear each other apart, all while Anna was jostled this way and that. She was nearly unseated several times but she managed to hold on by wrapping her arms around the griffin's neck.</p><p>As the two creatures fought each other, they began to plummet through the air as they were latched onto each other. The wyvern reared its head back and opened its jaws, intending to bite the griffin's neck when the cub flew in to assist his mother. The cub landed on the wyvern's back and started to dig in, forcing the wyvern to break off from the griffin and fly away, rolling over as it did.</p><p>The griffin screeched and flew off in pursuit, levelling out as she did which allowed Anna to be right-side-up again. Once they caught up to the wyvern, the griffin veered to the side sharply to intercept its path and smacked into it below, safely unseating the cub. Again, the griffin and the wyvern fell down towards the earth as they bit and pecked at each other.</p><p>They broke off, but this time, the griffin pressed the attack as she flew away to put some distance between them and the wyvern. Then, they charged straight at each other, but this time, the cub flew alongside the griffin. Once they were close enough, they put the wyvern between them and turned off sharply in different directions.</p><p>The bait worked and unsure of which one to go after, the wyvern continued flying straight ahead. Meanwhile, the griffin turned on a wide arc and came up behind the wyvern, as did the cub. Together, they caught up and once they were close enough, they clipped the wyvern's wings with their talons.</p><p>The wyvern screeched in pain as it fell back to the earth but eventually, it was able to reorient itself and hover in place. Above, the griffin turned towards the stars and ascended ever higher until she folded her wings on herself to shield Anna, and then it dived downwards. Below, the wyvern looked up and spotted the incoming attack, so it beat its wings and flew upwards on a vertical path.</p><p>"I've only got one arrow left!" Anna shouted. "Just get me close enough and we can finish it off!"</p><p>Falling through the air towards the wyvern, Anna and the griffin descended with the force of a meteorite crashing into the earth. As they neared each other, the wyvern opened its jaws as it prepared its acidic payload. Anna saw her opportunity then and there, so she took a deep breath and let her instincts guide her as she let her arrow fly.</p><p>Aided with the acceleration of gravity, the arrow flew straight down the wyvern's gullet like a rocket. A second later, the splinter bomb detonated from the impact inside the wyvern's body, blowing it to dozens of gory chunks as they flew past it.</p><p>"Yes!" Anna cheered. "We got it! We got it, girl!" she eagerly patted the griffin's neck.</p><p>The griffin squawked appreciatively then spread her wings once more to slow their descent as they flew back down to the earth. Along the way, they were joined by the cub who dipped and dived through the air in excitement. Anna was feeling positively giddy herself, but her celebration was to be short-lived when they broke through the cloud cover and the castle below came into sight.</p><p>The courtyard was absolutely filled with wights as the living had been pushed back to their final line of defence. The keep was being sieged from all sides as the living fought to keep them off the walls. The main doors were in the process of being broken down. If they made it inside, there was nothing else left between them and the heart of winter.</p><p>"Elsa... Elsa!" Anna panicked aloud. "Come on, girl, get me down to the castle!"</p><p>The griffin squawked an affirmative and then adjusted her path towards the clearest part of the castle grounds which was the garden.</p><p>There, they made an easy landing and Anna immediately jumped off the griffin's back and landed back on solid ground once more. "You've done your part, now go on, get out of here!" she drew <em>Silver-Claw</em> from behind her back. "Get somewhere warm!" she frantically waved off the griffin and the cub.</p><p>Understanding her haste, the griffin nodded to Anna a final time then took wing, flying off into the night with her cub.</p><p>With little time left, Anna hurried through the gardens towards the sounds of fighting. She needed to find a way inside the castle as fast as possible and get to Elsa, without having to fight her way through an entire horde.</p><p>When she arrived at the entrance to the garden, she saw freshly slain corpses on the ground. Ahead of her, a lone figure emerged from the fog, holding a sword that was dripping with hot blood that steamed on the snow.</p><p>Anna felt a chill down her spine because wights didn't bleed. Whoever this person was, they had been killing living humans.</p><p>When the figure slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, Anna felt ice form inside of her heart. The man was partially turned away from Anna, but he wore a ranger's cloak and he held a ranger's sword. Half of his face was still concealed by shadow, but Anna knew at once who it was.</p><p>"Declan?" Anna said quietly. "Is... is that you?"</p><p>How he was alive, Anna didn't know. How he was here, Anna had no idea. All that mattered was that he was right there in front of Anna, and after everything she had learned about him and herself, she should have been happy beyond measure.</p><p>And yet, she knew something was off about him.</p><p>"N- no... not her," Declan twitched and clutched his head as if he was in pain. "Not Anna," his voice was distorted and strained. "I won't let you... do this!"</p><p>Anna took a cautious step forward. "Declan... I- I thought you were," her eyes were welling with tears and her voice was shaky. "I thought you were dead," she took another step forward.</p><p>Declan raised his hand to stop Anna from coming any further. "Stay away from me, Anna!" he shouted. "Stay away!"</p><p>"What's... what's happened to you?" Anna asked. "Declan, you're scaring me."</p><p>Declan growled and turned towards Anna, pointing his sword towards her threateningly. Even as he did that, his hands were shaking and then, he raised his other hand and tried to force the sword down as if he were fighting against himself. He took yet another step forward into the moonlight, finally revealing his appearance.</p><p>One half of his face was the half that Anna knew well. The same stubble beard was there and the same gray eye was there, but his expression was contorted with pain. The other half of his face was hollow and sunken, covered with a thin sheet of ice that formed a deathly visage. His hair there was white as snow and his eye was glowing bright blue.</p><p>He had been turned into an ice-thrall. Not quite living and not quite dead, but torn in between. His will was not entirely his own as it was enslaved by an ancient evil.</p><p>Anna gasped and recoiled in shock, nearly dropping her sword. Her breath was coming in fast and the ice in her heart was spreading through her veins.</p><p>"I can't... hold him... much longer," Declan grunted from exertion as he struggled to lower his own sword. "You need... to get away!"</p><p>"Hold who?" Anna asked, her voice small and fearful. "I- I can... I can help you, just tell me what's-"</p><p>Declan roared with anger and when he did, his voice was not his own. "Do you not know Death when you see it, girl?" he asked in a voice that was deep, raspy, and even more distorted. "I am Morag Val," he pointed at Anna. "Submit to me, and I will deliver you to my masters, <em>unspoilt</em>."</p><p>"Morag Val... you died! The Children of the Frost killed you! They tore your soul to pieces!" Anna shouted back.</p><p>"Anna, run!" Declan took another step forward though he was fighting back against the influence with everything he had.</p><p>"No... no," Anna shook her head as tears began to sting her eyes. "I won't let you take him."</p><p>"I already have," Morag Val hissed as he regained control. "I was killed... then resurrected... and now, <em>perfected </em>by my masters. I did the same with this pathetic suit of meat."</p><p>"What do you want!?"</p><p>"I came here sniffing after the scent of the elder blood. Imagine my surprise when I found you, instead of the ice queen."</p><p>"Elder blood?" Anna furrowed her brows in thought. "My blood... Ragnar's blood."</p><p>Indeed, the blood that ran through her veins was the same that belonged to Ragnar, meaning that Anna also shared a connection to the original descendants of the first men and the Children of the Frost. Just like Elsa did.</p><p>Declan lunged towards Anna then stopped himself in time before he ran her through with his sword. "He's... too... strong, Anna! Go!"</p><p>"I won't leave you," Anna said. "I'm not leaving you."</p><p>Declan shielded his face with his hands then cried out in pain as the ice consumed a little bit more of his body. Then, when he looked at Anna, his one blue eye had noticeably brightened.</p><p>"I'll carve what I need out of you then!" Morag Val yelled as he charged at Anna, swinging his sword. "And when I'm finished tearing the heart out of your body, I'll do the same to your sister!"</p><p>Anna barely raised her sword just in time to block the flurry of incoming blows. Morag Val was using Declan's ranger training, and since he had trained Anna, he knew how to beat her. Even then, Anna didn't want to raise her weapon against the man who had given her everything, not even now. She was forced to defend herself as best as she could, but she was pressed further and further back. Anna was losing ground to Morag Val, and when she felt her back press up against a wall, she had nowhere left to run.</p><p>"Die!" Morag Val raised his sword and brought it crashing down, stopping inches above Anna's face.</p><p>"No!" Declan shouted, straining against the elven sorcerer. "I won't let you hurt her!" he had to use his other hand and push back his own sword. "Go, Anna! Leave me!" he shoved her away.</p><p>"I- I can't!" Anna replied, her voice beginning to break. "You're still in there, Declan, I know you are! You can fight this!"</p><p>"Silence!" Morag Val roared as he resumed control and swung at Anna once more.</p><p>Anna ducked beneath the blow but stumbled when Morag Val kicked her down. She fell on her back in the snow and crawled backwards desperately as he advanced upon her.</p><p>"I will break his spirit, just as I will break you," Morag Val said. "You were not made to endure!"</p><p>Anna scrambled backwards and rose to her feet, clutching her sword with two hands. "Let him go!" she screamed.</p><p>Morag Val resumed his offensive but this time, Anna was ready. She parried his attack then repositioned herself to a better spot, still remaining on the defensive. She didn't know how she was going to free Declan, but she was going to do whatever she could.</p><p>"Declan, listen to me!" Anna exclaimed as she dodged another attack. "I know you. I know what you did for me! You would never hurt me, please!"</p><p>She kneed Morag Val in the stomach to wind him, then deflected his strike when he yelled and swung his weapon in a savage arc. Now, they were circling in each other the gardens, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>"Think of your family, Declan!" Anna pleaded. "Think of Anna, your little daughter who you named me after! You're still in there, I know it!"</p><p>Declan stopped in place as his living eye widened with recognition. He looked at Anna as if for the very first time again and for just a second he reached towards her with his open hand. Just then, Morag Val blinked hard and when he opened his eyes again, more ice crept over Declan's face and body.</p><p>Morag Val grabbed Anna by the throat and squeezed hard as he lifted her off the ground. "Bold, and stupid!" he sneered, raising his sword to her chest.</p><p>Anna choked for breath and kicked her legs in the air. She could see that Declan's human eye was watery with tears at the horror of his own actions that he wasn't in control of. He was fighting a losing battle within himself and now they both knew it. Before she was pierced by the sword, Anna placed her feet against his chest and kicked off to free herself.</p><p>"I can't fight him much longer," Declan stumbled back. "You need to kill me, Anna!"</p><p>Anna lowered her sword as she shook her head in despair. "N- no... no, I-I- I can't! Please, just fight it!" she begged.</p><p>"Kill me!" Declan screamed just before he lunged forward.</p><p>Again, they traded blows with each other as Morag Val forced Anna into doing the unthinkable. She sidestepped a swipe of his sword, then responded with her own thrust which was easily deflected. Anna delivered a rapid assault with her sword, which was easily blocked and parried. Morag Val exploited Anna's mental state by attacking faster than she could react, forcing her into corners which she only just managed to escape from.</p><p>On and on this back and forth went with neither of them gaining or losing much ground, but Anna was already physically and mentally exhausted from the battle. Every time she saw Declan gain a semblance of his humanity back, Morag Val dragged him back screaming as he shut him out. It broke her heart to see and as the fight went on, more and more of Declan's body iced over.</p><p>Morag Val swung his sword which was met by Anna's, locking them together. As Anna looked upon the face of her mentor, she found that she hardly recognized him. Morag Val's other eye was beginning to turn blue, but just before it did, Declan broke through to the surface one last time.</p><p>"Anna, there is no other way!" Declan pleaded. "I won't be able to stop myself. You must kill me!"</p><p>"No!" Anna sobbed. "Please! Don't make me do this!"</p><p>Declan cried out in pain as the ice covered the rest of his face and body. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily and when he stood back up, both of his eyes were now glowing bright blue.</p><p>Morag Val pointed at Anna. "If you acknowledge any gods... start praying now!"</p><p>He raised his fist and struck her across the jaw. Anna recoiled from the blow and tried to retaliate with a non-lethal attack by gripping her sword by the blade and swinging the hilt at Declan's head, hoping to literally knock some sense into him. However, Morag Val easily parried the attack, then disarmed Anna by swiping her sword out of her hands. He then responded in kind by slashing Anna up the torso with a vicious attack, knocking her to the ground.</p><p>Anna frantically patted her body, finding that her armour had managed to sustain the blow. When she looked across the way to the side, she saw <em>Silver-Claw</em> lying just beyond her reach. When she looked in the other direction, she saw that Morag Val was now advancing upon her with his sword held high.</p><p>"You still wish to spare him. So very... <em>human</em>!" Morag Val taunted. "And disgusting! Mercy is disgusting!" he brought his sword plunging down.</p><p>Anna rolled to the side to dodge the attack, letting Morag Val plunge his sword into the frozen earth where it became stuck. As he tried to pull it out, Anna pushed herself to her feet and threw a handful of powdery snow into Morag Val's eyes, blinding him. Then, she drew <em>Shadow-Fang</em> from her belt and raised the dagger high, striking down from above.</p><p>Morag Val easily caught her by the wrist and held the dagger away from his face as he glared hatefully at Anna. In response, Anna used the same trick she had pulled against Declan so many years ago. She loosened her grip on her dagger, letting it fall in between them where she caught it in her left hand. Then, she plunged the full length of the moonstone silver blade into Morag Val's chest, causing white light to burst out from the wound.</p><p>Anna fell on her back, clutching her left hand which had been burned by the cold light. Meanwhile, Morag Val cursed and screamed in elvish as the ice snapped off his body and light exploded outwards from his eyes and mouth. His very soul was being ripped out of his body once more but now, it was banished for good. Wind and frost were swirling all around him like a localized blizzard and with a final cry, Morag Val departed from the world.</p><p>Declan fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Immediately, Anna rushed to his side, pulled the dagger free, and cradled his body in her arms. He had finally been released, though the cost had been too great.</p><p>"Neat little trick," Declan grinned as he looked up at Anna. "W- well... done," he panted heavily while blood spilled out from his fatal wound.</p><p>"No, no no no," Anna sobbed horribly, her tears falling from her face and mixing with the blood on the snow. "I'm sorry, Declan, I'm so sorry!" her entire body was shaking from grief and horror.</p><p>"It's... alright," Declan said quietly as he reached up and brushed Anna's cheek with his trembling hand. "It's alright."</p><p>"Declan, I know what you did for me, I know," Anna whimpered. "I know you... I know."</p><p>"I know your face... Anna," Declan smiled and his eyes glassed over as he drew in a shaky breath. "Annarietta..." he sighed and his body fell slack.</p><p>Anna shook him gently. "Declan? Declan!" she sniffed and shook his body more urgently. "No, please! Damn you, Declan, don't go!" she rocked back and forth as she wept. "Don't do this. Don't leave me... don't leave..."</p><p>Declan's gaze lengthened into eternity and his face settled into a peaceful expression. His hand that was brushing Anna's face fell limply to the side. He died there in the gardens, in Anna's arms, freed from the darkness that had enslaved him. His death didn't strike Anna like an avalanche as it did the first time, instead, the realization dawned upon her with a graceful sort of weightlessness, similar to the snowflakes falling upon her that melted in her hair.</p><p>Anna placed her forehead against Declan's and shut her eyes. After her tears had dried, she gently laid him down and closed his eyes shut forever. Then, Anna thought to address him in the only that he deserved. Not as a knight, not as Lord Commander, not as Declan.</p><p>"Goodbye... <em>father</em>," Anna whispered. "Thank you," she kissed him on the forehead then rose to her feet.</p><p>The man before her had given her everything. A life, a home, and now, a name. A real name. Annarietta was her full name and as simple as its utterance was, Anna's mind settled and she knew who she was now. She knew her birthright, she knew her family, but most importantly, she knew that she wouldn't have had any of it if it weren't for Declan.</p><p>Taking one last look at him, Anna bowed, then retrieved her weapons as she set off towards the keep. Elsa was her last remaining family in the world now, and she would let nothing happen to her. So, Anna shrugged off her pain, she shrugged off her fatigue, and she shrugged off her grief.</p><p>She had made a promise. One that she intended to keep, whatever the cost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Witching Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Queen Elsa, they have broken into the keep!" Nils shouted in warning.</p><p>Elsa briefly looked away from the heart of winter which she was currently channelling a beam of her magical energies into. "I need more time, everything you can give me, please!" she exclaimed. "The moon is at its highest now, I can sense it, but I just need a little longer!"</p><p>Outside, the full moon reached its apex and with that, the earth itself was positively humming with power and potential. The time of the witching hour had come and Elsa felt it along every single one of her nerve endings that tingled and buzzed and pulsed through her body. She had been working on the artifact for several hours now before the battle had even begun and so far, she had only broken a light sweat.</p><p>The same could not be said for other magic users. Then again, Elsa's unique command over ice and snow made her an anomaly in more ways than one, especially now since she was drawing energy from a shard of Thuros's very own heart. Even then, purifying the heart of winter was proving to be an impossible task.</p><p>"We'll do everything we can," Trystan slammed the visor of his helmet shut and formed a defensive line with the rest of the queensguard. "Ready yourselves, men!"</p><p>Together, they numbered eight in total. The rest of their allies were elsewhere around the castle, desperately fighting to make their way back inside the keep but the sheer volume of the dead meant that they were cut off and separated from each other. Until they could regroup, those eight queensguards would hold the line.</p><p>No more reinforcements were coming.</p><p>Loud banging echoed through the violet hall, accompanied by thunderous footfalls and hissing or groaning. The wights had broken through the main doors to the keep and now, they were charging through the halls with nothing left between them but a final wooden door.</p><p>The queensguard formed a semi-circle before Elsa, keeping their silver-plated halberds pointed out. As for Elsa, she wrenched her gaze away from the door at the end of the hall and returned her full focus to her task. She tried not to think about how this could very well be her last moments on the earth. She tried not to think about what would happen if she failed. She tried not to think about all the people who had already died defending her.</p><p>Most of all, she tried not to think about Anna. She simply couldn't fathom the possibility that Anna could be already dead somewhere out there, because if that were so, then everything had been for nothing. Everything they had fought to gain and to keep would have been for nothing, and Elsa wasn't going to let that happen.</p><p>The final doors were broken down, knocked clear off their hinges by the dead. A second later, to the collective shock and horror of the remaining defenders, the first wights that came through were the reanimated members of the von Edras family. Evidently, they had been raised from the dead and had managed to break through their confinement, even though the crypts were decidedly sealed for that very reason.</p><p>They were shrivelled and dried mummies that wore tattered threads of clothing or rusty armour. In the worst possible fashion, Elsa saw her extended family members and then, in a sick and twisted way, a small part of her was glad that her father and mother were lost at sea for she could not bear to see them again in such a cruel manner.</p><p>She saw her grandfather, Forsyth, and her great-grandfather, Alistair, both of whom were kings in their time. She saw aunts and uncles and distant cousins she had never known. In their eyes, there was no familial recognition, only hunger.</p><p>The queensguard gave a mighty battle cry as they stood their ground and met their foes head-on. They used their halberds with incredible finesse, skewering wights with the spiked ends, bashing them apart with the blunt ends, or cleaving them to pieces with the axe bit. Like in every instance before where the dead gained ground, they always did so in the same manner. At first, there was a single drop, then that drop would be steadily followed by more and more until the drops became an unstoppable wave.</p><p>Elsa threw a frantic glance over and saw that her valiant queensguards were clearly overwhelmed, and still, they fought their hardest and gave it their all in the face of certain death. She saw their bravery, their dedication, their tenacity, and she saw that it still wasn't enough. The unified armies of the four kingdoms weren't enough. Their best-laid plans weren't enough. Nothing they could have tried would have been enough.</p><p>Nils speared two wights and lifted them high into the air before driving them into the ground. He was killed when an axe found its way into his bad knee shortly before a knife was thrust into his eye. Trystan was pinned against a pillar as he held three wights at bay with the handle of his weapon. He was killed when his strength failed him and they bit into his neck. Henrik crushed a wight beneath his boot, then blocked a large sword with his halberd, causing it to break in half. He was killed when he was thrown to the ground and crushed in the same manner.</p><p>Elsa squeezed her eyes shut against the tears and the horror and turned away to focus on the heart of winter. Even then, she could still hear the screaming and the fighting and the bleeding and the dying. She heard snapping jaws, hungry moans, clashing steel, and ripping silver until one by one, each of the remaining queensguard was killed.</p><p>Then, the only thing Elsa heard was a deathly silence.</p><p>When she looked away from the heart of winter, she saw that the violet hall was now filled with standing corpses. They glared at Elsa with their impassive expressions of death and their glowing blue eyes, but they did not move. A moment later, they all stepped to the side and formed a clear path down the middle of the hall.</p><p>Then, the temperature dipped even further. The mist grew thicker. The night became darker. Time itself seemed to slow down to a glacial crawl.</p><p>Then, the Children of the Frost entered the scene. They walked slowly, menacingly, and with only one purpose. Where they walked, the very ground frosted over in their wake. There were at least seven of them, and they all looked more or less the same as each other; tall and humanoid in shape, but completely made of living, breathing ice. The only exception was the Child that walked ahead of the others. That one appeared to be leader and his head was crowned with icy thorns.</p><p>He was the blight king.</p><p>Elsa's eyes widened with fear. Her breath became shaky and her hands started to tremble. Her thoughts disintegrated like dust on the wind and every second from that point on seemed to drag on into infinity. Using one hand to continue purifying the heart of winter, Elsa reached out with her other and shot a blue beam of ice at the Children.</p><p>The blight king blocked it easily by raising his hand, then they continued to advance. In her desperation, Elsa threw on every last ounce of magic she had as she simultaneously tried to cleanse the artifact while holding off the Children for just a few seconds longer.</p><p>Her beam of ice increased in intensity until it became a dazzling lance of piercing white light. It was more powerful than anything she had ever created in her life and even then, she only managed to slightly slow down the Children of the Frost. Elsa's expression then became a mask of anguish and pain. She was weeping, but her tears were freezing on her face. She gritted her teeth, dug in her feels, and reached further inward for her magic, but it still wasn't enough.</p><p>Once the blight king came close enough, he closed his fingers around Elsa's hand and instantly shut off her magic, severing her connection to the heart of winter. Elsa cried out in pain and fell to her knees. All the strength had left her body, somehow sapped by the dark magic that the Children of the Frost wielded.</p><p>Slowly, Elsa looked up into the blight king's face and saw nothing there. The rest of the Children gathered around her in a semi-circle, and now, she was completely alone and defeated. She had failed and just when she believed that she had lost everything, the remaining hope in her heart shrivelled and turned into a black pit of endless dread when she heard a familiar voice cry out her name.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna jumped over the fallen doors, bow in hand as she arrived on the scene.</p><p>Anna rushed ahead, heedless of the danger, careless of her own life. To gain further momentum, she leapt off a piece of rubble and as she flew through the air, she nocked a single silver-tipped arrow to her bow and released it, letting it fly towards the blight king while his back was turned.</p><p>Before it reached its target, the blight king instantly turned around and caught the arrow in his grip. Then, he squeezed and frosted over the arrow, shattering the thing into hundreds of pieces. For whatever reason, the blight king did not order the wights to move, nor was any other attempt made to stop Anna.</p><p>Anna landed on her feet and drew her sword from behind her back as she sprinted ahead, roaring in hopeless defiance all the while as she charged straight at the blight king. Her face was a mask of righteous fury and selfless devotion and Elsa knew then and there that Anna was going to lay down her life if that's what it took.</p><p>Elsa could only look on helplessly, paralyzed as she was by the Children of the Frost.</p><p>Once Anna closed the distance, she swung her sword right towards the blight king's head. However, he easily caught the blade in his hand, then ripped the sword out of Anna's grasp, tossing it away. When she lost her sword, Anna drew her dagger and used that, but she was shortly disarmed in the same manner.</p><p>The blight king then reached towards Anna's face, but she caught it with both of her hands and managed to hold him at bay. For just a few seconds, Anna was able to resist the blight king as she struggled against his grasp, gritting her teeth from exertion. Her single-minded tenacity and strength of will in the face of the inevitable coalesced into a long final scream for vengeance, for retribution.</p><p>Alone, against an unmoving, unflinching, unfeeling force, Anna was the sole avenger of the living, and it still wasn't enough.</p><p>With his other hand, the blight king reached towards Anna and gripped the side of her head. Then, Anna breathed her last as a layer of ice formed over her body, trapping her inside. The last thing that she was able to do before she froze completely was to reach out and make eye contact with her queen.</p><p>A soul-rending cry of horror escaped from Elsa's lips and that was the last thing she saw before her vision turned to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. At the End of All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"They just keep coming!"</p><p>"Gods, please! I don't want to die!"</p><p>"Mama... mama!"</p><p>"The castle gate is destroyed. They have broken through!"</p><p>"To the keep! Fall back to the keep!"</p><p>"You lot can fight and die. I'm getting out of here!"</p><p>On and on these panicked and confused men shouted as they fought for their very lives to survive just a few seconds longer. Some were whimpering in corners and soiling themselves as they cried out for their mothers. Some were already dying, clutching their bloodied bodies that were smeared with gore and filth. Some were attempting to flee from the castle, but the army of the dead surrounded it on all sides, cutting off any escape routes.</p><p>There was no more bravery, no more courage, no more valour. The will of the living had been shattered and their morale had been broken. Now, there was only life and death at the end of all things.</p><p>Kristovffer ripped his sword out of the chest of a wight then punched another one, knocking it down from the battlements. Further along the wall, he saw a group of wights eviscerate a soldier before they turned their attention to him. With too many to fight on his own, he turned around and ran up a small staircase to gain the high ground.</p><p>Up there, he took a brief moment to survey the chaos unfolding below. In the courtyard, Elessin and Kulleveig were pressed up against a wall, standing atop a mountain of corpses as they struggled to hold back the rising tide of wights. In the training yard, Massani and her remaining legionnaires were mounting a desperate final stand. Kristovffer tried to look for Anna, but the last time he had seen her, she was on the back of a griffin flying up into the night sky in pursuit of the last wyvern. Elsewhere around the castle, scattered groups of soldiers were fighting with everything they had left.</p><p>Everywhere Kristovffer looked, he saw only senseless violence and death. The full fury of the blight had been brought to bear and as the full moon reached its apex, the land was transformed into a nightmarish realm of endless cold and decay. There was no easy way back into the keep now. The dead were swarming all over the place and every inch they gained was paid for by the living in blood.</p><p>Turning his attention back to the fight in front of him, Kristovffer shut his eyes in resignation. He flexed his grip on his sword, then opened his eyes once more to leap back into the fray. There was nothing left to do but fight until the bitter end, so he would fight. He was exhausted, bruised and cut in several places, but his heart still beat and his lungs still drew breath.</p><p>Just before the wights reached him, a large burst of energy shook the earth, originating from the castle. The pulse wave so potent that for just a few moments, the dead paused their assault on the living as they stumbled back and simply stood still.</p><p>"What the hell is this now?" Kristovffer muttered.</p><p>In response, a number of foreign horns blasted out from across the city, and then, they came.</p><p>Elven infantry flooded into the castle, cutting through the dense crowds of wights with a storm of steel and silver. Following them were pyromancers and battlemages who cremated or crushed all the shambling corpses who stood in their way. Taken by surprise as they were, the army of the dead mounted an uncoordinated counterattack and resumed their assault.</p><p>Kristovffer looked out from the battlements and saw a massive elven invasion force clearing the city. To get free of the wights who were bearing down on him, he leapt down from the battlements and landed in a pile of hay that cushioned his fall. From where he was now, he was by the stables and from there, he fought to clear a path towards Elessin and Kulleveig. Along the way, he passed by elven soldiers who wore the colours of the empire, but to his surprise, they paid him no mind.</p><p>Elessin and Kulleveig descended from their mountain of corpses and linked up with Kristovffer. With their unexpected reinforcements, they cut their way through the courtyard towards the entrance of the keep and united with Massani and her legionnaires. There, the fighting was most intense as wights came surging out of the castle towards their new foes, but the remaining defenders along with their elven benefactors made short work of them.</p><p>The odds tipped back in the favor of the living as the dead were destroyed one by one. Once the courtyard was mostly cleared, they fought their way into the keep and towards the violet hall. There, they were greeted a most haunting sight.</p><p>Elsa's queensguard had been slaughtered and neither she nor the artifact were in sight. Worst of all was the only remaining person who stood before the throne.</p><p>"Anna!" Kristovffer ran to her aid, only to find that he was too late.</p><p>She was frozen solid head to toe. The last moments of her life were etched into her icy features and her expression was one of fear, panic, but most of all, concern.</p><p>Kristovffer dropped his sword and reached towards her. "Anna... no," he shook his head in disbelief. "<em>No</em>!" he shouted in rage and kicked a nearby helmet, sending it far away before he fell to his knees.</p><p>Elessin looked disturbed, a first for the elven spy master. "We're too late," she said softly. "We... we were too late."</p><p>"It has all been in vain," Kulleveig dipped his head in shame. "We have failed."</p><p>Massani knelt and examined the devastation they were surrounded by. She ran her hand over a frosty patch that remained over the stone tiles and rubbed the residual substance between her fingers, silent all the while.</p><p>There was nothing else that could be said. They were all exhausted, battle-worn, and wounded in one way or another. Their faces were marred with ash and blood and their bodies were covered in all manner of viscera. One by one, they all filed out of the violet hall until Kristovffer was left alone with Anna.</p><p>He looked at her one last time and tried to think of something to say, anything that would make the situation they were in seem a little more right, but he could think of nothing. Kristovffer squeezed his eyes shut and repeatedly balled his fists from rage and grief, then, he too departed from the keep.</p><p>Outside, the elven army was mopping up the army of the dead. While a significant number of them had been destroyed inside of Eyrinvale and in the fields beyond, a sizeable chunk of their numbers was retreating northwards, driven on by their unseen masters. By the time the castle and the keep were clear, there were corpses piled everywhere and some people stood in puddles of blood an inch thick.</p><p>Two figures in matte black armour rode up on their horses through the remains of the castle gate. The pair came to a stop where Kristovffer and the others were gathered and dismounted, removing their helmets after doing so. They were both elves, but one had long black hair and the other had long blonde hair. Kristovffer hadn't met or seen them before, but he could already tell who they were.</p><p>"What a sorry state of affairs we've arrived to," Rivain said, looking around at all the corpses. "It's a good thing we arrived when we did."</p><p>Elessin scowled. "Prince Rivain," she took a threatening step forward but was stopped by a gauntleted hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Mind your step, <em>ghatt'vern</em>," Gehyris growled.</p><p>Kulleveig shouted a curse in dwarvish and raised his warhammer when he was stopped by Elessin who gestured to him for peace.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Massani demanded. "If you mean to strike while we are down, why not finish us and end this charade already."</p><p>"What am I doing here? Why, isn't it obvious?" Rivain gestured around him. "I mean you no harm. From the look of things, I just saved you all from certain death."</p><p>"Why?" Elessin asked. "You refused to help us at Duny-by-the-Sea and what now? You rescue us so that we are indebted to you? So that you can be the saviour?"</p><p>Rivain nodded patiently. "I am here to protect my investment," he looked past them towards the keep. "Where is Queen Elsa?"</p><p>"Gone," Kristovffer sighed. "You're too late."</p><p>Rivain and Gehyris both looked surprised.</p><p>"Gone, you say?" Rivain asked. "Gone where?"</p><p>Elessin threw her hands up in a helpless gesture. "We don't know," she said. "She must have been taken, along with the heart of winter. Her fate lies beyond our hands now."</p><p>Just then, a familiar figure came riding up alongside what remained of the cavalry force.</p><p>"I should have known about such treachery!" Afraim dismounted his horse and stomped right towards Rivain. "It's not enough that our armies are destroyed, but now you've come to finish the job by planting a knife in our back!"</p><p>Rivain stood his ground and looked him in the eye. "I saved you. I saved all of you."</p><p>"And a damn fine job you've done of it!" Afraim gestured around him. "You were counting on this happening," he jabbed a finger in Rivain's face. "You wanted to wait until we were too weak to fight back so you could march your armies into Cydonia unchallenged. Do you think me too meek to fight you? Let's end this bloody feud, once and for all! Trial by combat, right here, right now!"</p><p>A tense shouting match followed. Afraim and Rivain squared off in a verbal spat with each other. Elessin argued with Gehyris in elvish, while Kulleveig yelled louder than anyone else in dwarvish. Kristovffer and Massani were the only ones not taking part of the altercation.</p><p>"Oh, enough!" Massani banged her shield with her fist so it echoed like a gong.</p><p>Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her.</p><p>"My sister is dead!" Massani yelled, making eye contact with everyone to drive home the point. "Many of us are dead! We did not win this battle, we only survived. And now, you all want to squabble and fight over who goes last into their grave. The real enemy has not been defeated yet. The Children of the Frost have the heart of winter and soon, we will be dead! This fighting is pointless, do you not see that or are you too blinded by petty rivalries?"</p><p>"She's right," Kristovffer agreed. "Many have died this night, and the night is not over yet. We're still standing, but knows for much longer? Winter is still coming. The blight is still coming. The Children have what they need now to bury us under an eternal frost. What are we going to do?"</p><p>Nobody answered right away, and nor was anyone willing to speak up first.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Kristovffer asked again more urgently.</p><p>"Perhaps... we should rethink who we call friend and foe," Elessin replied.</p><p>Afraim's gaze snapped to her. "Surely you're not suggesting what I think you are," he grumbled. "Surely you aren't suggesting that we ally ourselves with this foreign pretender."</p><p>"Not an alliance," Elessin shook her head. "But a very temporary and mutually beneficial partnership."</p><p>"I can't believe what I'm hearing,"Afraim scoffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>Rivain acknowledged Elessin with a nod. "A reasonable proposal. One that cannot be dismissed out of hand quite so quickly, given the circumstances."</p><p>"Your highness," Gehyris leaned towards Rivain. "You cannot trust the word of this <em>ghatt'vern</em>," he gestured to Elessin.</p><p>Elessin returned a rude gesture of her own.</p><p>"What would you have me do?" Rivain addressed Gehyris. "Thamorlane continues to burn in our absence. We need a solution and this appears to be the only way."</p><p>"You heard it yourself, Queen Elsa is gone," Gehyris replied. "There is nothing left we can do here. We need to search elsewhere for solutions."</p><p>Afraim grunted affirmatively. "Now there's a sound idea," he said. "Take your armies far away from Cydonia. You are not welcome in these lands."</p><p>Rivain turned towards him. "And yet, here we are, standing within the walls of Castle Edras which, not long ago, was stuffed to the brim with walking corpses," he replied. "Thanks to us, you survived the night. The truth is, if I had wanted you all dead, I could have simply waited until the next morning without lifting a finger."</p><p>Afraim scowled and balled his hands into fists.</p><p>"This bickering is useless," Rivain continued. "We are not here to wage a war. In fact, no elven hands had a role in inflicting any of the casualties you sustained on the way to Duny-by-the-Sea. I may have circumvented the terms of the armistice by employing the Scorvish raiders, I will admit to that, but I did not explicitly violate it in a direct manner."</p><p>He was technically right of course and there was no denying it. Scorvige was never a part of the war and had never signed onto the agreement that ratified the unification, despite being offered a place. Therefore, they were not subject to any of its stipulations. Politics and statecraft often necessitated creative navigations around the fine print of antiquated agreements. Then again, standards of honour and adherence to one's word were different in Thamorlane and Cydonia.</p><p>Kulleveig scratched his beard in thought. "Seems we're at an impasse then."</p><p>"And while we are stuck at this impasse, every second we lose is another inch gained by the blight," Massani added. "Before long, even the great sand sea of Zafeir will be covered in snow."</p><p>Afraim grumbled and shook his head, then stormed off in a huff.</p><p>"Guess that settles that then," Kristovffer said as he watched the king of Karina walk away. "So... we better get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Child of the Elder Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>When Elsa opened her eyes again, she saw that she had been screaming into an endless void. She desperately searched for Anna, but no matter which direction she looked, she saw only pinpricks of lights and colours rushing past her in a blur.</p>
<p>"Anna?" Elsa called out into the formless abyss. "Anna, where are you?!"</p>
<p>She realized then that she was moving, or perhaps that space was moving around her. In any event, she sensed that she was being transported somewhere, most likely through a portal, and though she appeared to be alone, she didn't feel that way. A chill crept down her spine and her skin tingled from an unseen presence that surrounded her. For now, all she knew was that death would have been preferable to what she was being subjected to now.</p>
<p>The feeling wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but it was overbearingly lonely and crushing as if a vacuum had formed in the space where her heart should be. There was no sky above or ground below. There was no horizon to steer towards. There was simply nothing filled with nothingness.</p>
<p>"Anna!" Elsa called out again, and again, no response came.</p>
<p>The lights and colours continued to pass by her and when Elsa focused on them, images began to form. Elsa moved towards them – or rather floated, she wasn't sure – and reached out, but the images just continually hovered beyond her grasp. Abandoning the attempt to interact with the emptiness around her, Elsa wrapped her arms around herself and wept softly, feeling lonelier than she ever had before in her entire life.</p>
<p>One of her teardrops rolled down her cheek and instead of freezing like she expected it to, it fell off her skin and out into the null space. Elsa watched it fly towards an unremarkable shaft of light and then, a remarkable thing happened.</p>
<p>When the teardrop touched the light, it became a prism that refracted millions of different colours. Then, it widened out into a jagged shape, the surface of which was shimmering like the surface of a pond. Another moment later, the surface became still and smooth like glass, and then, Elsa looked beyond the void into a different world.</p>
<p>There, she saw herself, or rather a different version of herself. The other Elsa was lying in a bed and when Elsa looked at who she was lying with, her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>"Anna, is that you?" Elsa reached out but again, the window hovered out of her reach. "You look... different."</p>
<p>The other Anna was curled up against the other Elsa's side. Lying between them by their legs was a large dog. As Elsa looked through the window into a different world, she saw that the room they were in was unlike any room she had ever been in. The furnishings were familiar, and yet they looked to be foreign and exotic. The only thing she recognized that looked like it could have come from her own world was a gleaming sword that hung on a mantlepiece.</p>
<p>Elsa's eyes widened with wonder. "That... that is Anna, but not the Anna I know," she said to herself. "Incredible... Ziio told me that portals cut a hole through dimensions to travel in the realm between realms. These must be windows into different worlds entirely."</p>
<p>She wiped her eyes and examined the teardrop that clung to her fingertip. Deciding to test her theory, Elsa let it go and watched as it flew off towards another shaft of light. There, they melded together and like before, the teardrop became a vessel through which dozens of fractal shapes bled through. Then, the window opened and Elsa looked into yet another world.</p>
<p>The different Elsa she saw had white hair like her own, and again, she was sitting on a bed, looking through a window. Next to her was the different Anna, but Elsa was surprised and a little shocked to see that different Anna's left arm was made entirely of shiny metal. The room and technology were even less familiar than before, appearing completely alien. Elsa saw that they didn't appear to be on any earth at all. Outside their window was a vast ocean of stars, as if they were somehow travelling through space.</p>
<p>Fresh tears welled within Elsa's eyes, but they were not from despair this time. Instead, they were from joy. Everywhere she shed her tears, they revealed other universes, other worlds, other lives that Elsa and Anna had experienced. There were hundreds upon thousands upon millions of them. Each one entirely unique, each one entirely exceptional, each one entirely beautiful. In each and every single one, Elsa and Anna were connected to each other by a bond that transcended time and space and reality.</p>
<p>Some of them may have been outlandish, fictitious even. The stuff of pure and wild imaginations, but they were no less real.</p>
<p>It seems that no matter where they were in the universe, no matter what lives they had, no matter who they were and who they would become, Elsa and Anna would always find their way to each other. If ever there needed to be definitive proof of some higher power, then it was shown then and there with the endurance and persistence of the love that Elsa and Anna shared across different timelines and alternate universes.</p>
<p>"Anna," Elsa smiled, forgetting her earlier gloom. "That's my Anna... countless versions of her and countless versions of me. We're always together. I am hers and she is mine, no matter where or when or who or what we are."</p>
<p>Much as she wanted to stay, Elsa wasn't in control of the ride. Shortly after she received divine confirmation of nothing less than the certainty of destiny, she was thrust back into her world. Everything turned blindingly white and a second later, Elsa fell to the ground and landed on cold and hard ice. When she looked up, she saw that she was no longer in the violet hall of Castle Edras in Eyrinvale. Instead, she saw a frozen wasteland.</p>
<p>The full moon was still at its apex, so only mere seconds had passed since Elsa last saw Anna.</p>
<p>"Hello!" Elsa called out, and her voice echoed a response to her.</p>
<p>She was standing on a plateau near the peak of a mountain and nearby was a rectangular slab made of ice that appeared to be an altar of sorts. In every direction she looked before her, she saw endless tracts of ice and snow that stretched on as far as the eye could see. The desolate landscape was distressing, but far ahead towards the horizon was an even more arresting sight. Towering above a glacier was a massive spire. Poking up from the primordial frost were gigantic bones that led up towards a huge skull that belonged to some ancient dead power.</p>
<p>"Thuros... that must be him," Elsa said. "I have to be up north now, beyond the Sigh," she looked at her surroundings. "This is where he died, where he released his final breath that froze everything over and gave life to the world. To the Children of the Frost."</p>
<p>As if on cue, right after saying that, loose wisps of snow and ice flakes began to swirl together in seven different places until they coalesced into multiple different bodies. Once they came together, the Children of the Frost reappeared inside of their physical forms and stood in a semi-circle around Elsa. The last one to reappear was the blight king, who stepped out of thin air holding the heart of winter.</p>
<p>Only moments ago, Elsa had learned of the existence of the multiverse. Now, she remembered that her Anna had been cruelly ripped from her, and instead of sorrow, Elsa felt only rage at the ones responsible.</p>
<p>"What do you want from me?!" Elsa demanded. "Why did you bring me out here?"</p>
<p>The blight king and the Children of the Frost had no mouths to speak, no eyes to see, no noses to smell, and no ears to hear, but still, they were able to communicate with Elsa using their thoughts.</p>
<p>"Child of the elder blood, progeny of the old magic" the blight king spoke, and when he did, it was with the voice of a man and a woman. "We have brought you to your home," he beckoned to Elsa as if in welcoming.</p>
<p>"My home?" Elsa asked. "My home is Eyrinvale, and you destroyed it."</p>
<p>"This was the home of your forerunners. Look upon your heritage, child. See what remains of it, and despair," the blight king gestured outward.</p>
<p>Elsa looked over the lifeless barrens before her and saw the lone and level snows stretch far away. The only evidence of an ancient civilization was the forlorn spire in the distance, and even then, it was a crumbling ruin. The intricate architecture yet survived, but there was nothing left besides that could testify to the splendour of a lost world that pre-dated history.</p>
<p>In a way, Elsa could see how it was sad.</p>
<p>"You will help us restore it," the blight king continued. "It is your birthright."</p>
<p>Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm getting damned tired of everyone telling me what my birthright is and what I was meant to be," she said. "I will not well help you cover the world in ice. That is not my destiny," she glared defiantly at the blight king.</p>
<p>The blight king was unphased by Elsa's response. "Join us in rebuilding our civilization, child, and you could ascend to godhood," he said. "Cast off your mortal coils and rise above the world as the queen of winter. With your rule, you could establish a dynasty that would last in glory, undimmed, before the breaking of the world. Render your guidance and wisdom, unfettered, unto the ages."</p>
<p>"I would rule over a land of death, darker than nightfall in winter that comes without starlight," Elsa replied.</p>
<p>"What is already dead does not die," the blight king replied. "Death would hold no reign over you or your followers. What is that, if not the promise of immortality? We are not imperilled by silver or fire. With the heart of winter in your possession, not even the flames of Ivtris could harm you. You would have power, unparalleled by any other."</p>
<p>Elsa frowned. "If that's so, why haven't you made use of it yet?" she pointed to the artifact.</p>
<p>"We have been cut off from its essence for too long," the blight king examined the heart of winter in his hands. "Thuros has cast us out from his grace and light. We are not our original selves, and we cannot manipulate as it as you do. Your blood remains pure and uncorrupted. That is why we sought you."</p>
<p>Elsa was getting tired of this debate, so she shook her head adamantly. "No... I will not do this for you," she said. "This is not my fate."</p>
<p>"If you will not help us," the blight king raised a hand and icy shackles appeared around Elsa's wrists and feet. "Then we must take what we need from you. By choice or by blood, you will cleanse the heart of winter."</p>
<p>She was then easily lifted up into the air and placed on her back upon the altar. Elsa began to struggle against them and when she tried to manipulate them using her magic, she found that the task was beyond her power. The abilities that the Children of the Frost commanded were ancient and they had mastered them over millennia. Elsa only had her short life span so far to become acquainted with her own powers.</p>
<p>Still, the full moon was hanging high and bright. Elsa felt her reserves of magic deepen even more than ever before. Unfortunately, the same went for the Children.</p>
<p>Once she was securely shackled into place on the altar. The blight king advanced towards Elsa holding a dagger made of ice in one hand. The other Children closed in as well, forming a circle around the altar as they prepared the sacrificial ritual.</p>
<p>"No!" Elsa cried out, squirming and attempting to break free from her chains. "No! I won't let you do this!"</p>
<p>The blight king held the heart of winter over Elsa and then let it go, allowing it to hover above her chest. Then, he reversed the dagger in his grip and held it with both hands, getting ready to plunge it into Elsa's heart.</p>
<p>Elsa frantically beat her chains against the altar to try and break them but they held firm. She had only seconds before her heart was carved out of her body so she had to act fast. While her wrists may have been bound, she still had some limited range of motion with her hands.</p>
<p>Just as the dagger began to descend, Elsa shot out a puff of ice which froze over the blight king's dagger and blunted the blade. At the same time, she took a deep breath and covered herself in a layer of ice like a cold cocoon to shield herself. The dagger smacked harmlessly into the outer surface, but large cracks appeared when the blight king pressed down against it and used his own magic to dispel Elsa's protective barrier.</p>
<p>Looking around, Elsa could see that the other Children were channelling beams of energy into her icy shield to try and break it apart. She made her own ice thicker and denser, but it was quickly crumbling apart around her. The dagger pushed further in, causing more cracks to appear and it was now stuck in ice an inch above Elsa's heart.</p>
<p>Elsa was still holding her breath and she was now beginning to panic. The blight king continued to push the dagger further in while the Children focused their efforts on breaking apart the icy shield. Cracks covered the entirety of the surface, despite Elsa's best attempts to pour her magic outwards and protect herself. Then, pieces of it began to chip away and the dagger plunged even further.</p>
<p>The rest of the air in Elsa's lungs was forced out and she released a muffled cry of pain when she felt the tip of the dagger pierce the center of her chest, tapping against her sternum. As she began to bleed, Elsa thought she was going to die then and there. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate as she felt the dagger push its way in further.</p>
<p>As the warmth of her own blood spread out over her body, the only thing left that Elsa could think of was Anna. She thought of Anna's warmth, her light, her hope. She thought of Anna's hair that was the colour of blood. She thought of Anna's heartbeat that promised life and potential. She thought of Anna's skin, flesh, and bone, and everything about her that was human. Anna was there in Elsa's thoughts during her final moments, so she wouldn't be making the journey into the void alone.</p>
<p>Her vision started to turn black, the pain washed out from her senses and she no longer felt anything. Only a fuzzy sort of lightness that made her think the passage beyond the veil of death wasn't so bad.</p>
<p>And then, when she closed her eyes for the last time, she saw Anna's face and her eyes, set with grim determination as she shouted something Elsa couldn't hear. She didn't need to hear, however, for she could sense that Anna was telling her to wake up and fight back.</p>
<p>So, she did.</p>
<p>Piercing light invaded Elsa's vision and she felt a concussive wave of energy explode outwards from her body, forcing the Children of the Frost back and obliterating the dagger that was partially embedded in her chest. When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw that she was now unshackled and standing above the altar.</p>
<p>She looked up to the moon and drew power from it, then smiled as her mind reached the calm in the center of the storm.</p>
<p>To put some distance between herself and the Children, Elsa leapt off the altar, somersaulted through the air, and landed on her feet back on the ground, releasing another detonation of frost as she did. Across the way, the blight king studied Elsa and her newfound display of power and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. The other Children maintained a safe distance as they observed the pair, whether because they had been ordered to or because they were also curious.</p>
<p>"I make my own fate," Elsa repeated Anna's words as a challenge to the blight king.</p>
<p>The blight king said nothing more as he squared off with Elsa. The time for talking and debate was now over.</p>
<p>Alone, at the edge of the world, Elsa would fight for everything and everyone she held dear. She thought of her father and mother. She thought of her councillors, her kingdom, and her people. Most of all, she thought of Anna.</p>
<p>Pressing her advantage, Elsa skated across the ground in a rapid zigzag pattern towards the blight king, all while shooting long icicles from her fingertips. In response, the blight king formed an icy wall to shield himself, then once Elsa closed the distance, he made it shatter into thousands of splinters. Before she was struck, Elsa released a jet of ice from her feet and propelled herself high into the air, landing behind the blight king.</p>
<p>She then charged up a frost grenade in her hands and hurled it straight towards him where it impacted the ground and detonated into several smaller explosions of ice. When the dust and snow cleared, the blight king was no longer there. It was then that Elsa learned the Children of the Frost were also capable of transposition.</p>
<p>A dry crackle came from behind, so Elsa immediately spun and shielded herself against a lance of ice that nearly impaled her in the back. She was about to prepare a counterattack, but then another crackle came from the side and Elsa was struck by a chunk of ice and knocked off her feet. The blight king was transposing quickly, blinking across the field here and there in rapid succession.</p>
<p>Elsa searched around for him and heard the telltale crackle from behind once more. She turned to see that the blight king was advancing towards her with a sword made of ice. Thinking quickly, she reached out her hand and created a clone of herself standing a safe distance away, then transposed to that new position just in time to see her previous clone cut in half.</p>
<p>With a brief moment of respite, Elsa looked up to the sky and noticed that the moon had now descended from its apex. Dawn was coming and she knew that her extended stamina would only last as long as the full moon did. She also knew that the Children of the Frost would be unaffected by that change, so she had to find a way to destroy them once and for all before daybreak.</p>
<p>Certainly, no easy task, but Elsa was the only one who could do it. She wasn't just fighting for Anna; she was fighting for the living and the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Elsa and the blight king continued to fight on into the night with neither of them winning or losing much ground. Ice and fire were one story, ice and ice were another one altogether. They were not polar opposites, but equals, meaning that there were no inherent weaknesses to exploit. Still, on and on they fought.</p>
<p>The blight king launched a boulder of ice towards Elsa, who easily jumped over it and ran along the top of its surface before striking back with her own barrage of hailstones, which the blight king transposed away from. Elsa skated over the ground in increasingly erratic patterns and once she closed the distance, she formed a sword of ice in her hands and hacked away at the blight king, which produced little effect and forced her to retreat before he retaliated.</p>
<p>With every second that passed, the full moon dipped further and further towards the horizon. Elsa should have been glad that the long night was nearly over, but she couldn't wait for the coming dawn. She had to act now while she still had the power to.</p>
<p>Seconds elapsed into minutes, which then elapsed into hours. To Elsa, it all felt like a blur and it was the longest amount of time she had ever used her magic continually without falling to exhaustion. Still, her reserves paled in comparison against the bottomless reservoirs of magic that the Children possessed. She was only a woman of flesh and blood. The Children of the Frost were just that. Pure frost, and snow, and ice.</p>
<p>At first, Elsa began to break a light sweat. Then, her breathing became more laboured and her movements more sluggish. When she looked to the sky it had begun to lighten up in colour from abyssal black to dark blue. The moon had nearly reached the horizon line and would soon begin its descent.</p>
<p>They had been fighting for so long now that the blight king was able to accurately predict Elsa's movements. When she ducked beneath several blades of ice thrown in her direction, Elsa attempted to transpose towards the altar to seek cover. The blight king saw her new clone and focused on that position for he knew Elsa would soon appear there.</p>
<p>When she did, Elsa was immediately surrounded by a circle of the blight king's stationary clones. Elsa looked around frantically for the blight king had slipped from her focus and could now reappear in the place of any one of the clones. To prevent that, Elsa formed a large hammer of ice in her hands and started smashing apart the clones to break free and narrow down the options of transposition for the blight king.</p>
<p>Once she managed to punch a hole, she made a clone of herself far away and transposed towards it, only to arrive in the blight king's grasp. Before she could react, Elsa was grabbed by the neck from behind and then she cried out in pain when she felt an icy sword slash her across the back. Instinctively, she formed a layer of ice armour over her body which she covered with spikes, forcing the blight king to drop her.</p>
<p>Elsa fell on the ground and landed on her front, then just as she was about to get up, a boulder of ice was smashed apart on her back, knocking her flat. The blight king then grabbed her by the leg and threw her towards the altar where she smacked against it like a ragdoll, shattering her armour and battering her body.</p>
<p>She panted heavily and coughed up blood. She was also bleeding profusely from the wound across her back and when Elsa tried to stand, her legs were like jelly and gave out beneath her weight. Looking up, she saw the blight king approaching her, sword in hand and ready to finish her off. Out of options and out of time, Elsa knew she couldn't beat the blight king, even with her amplified powers and despite giving everything she had. The full moon was halfway beneath the horizon now and dawn was coming.</p>
<p>"I can't... let them win," Elsa grunted as she climbed up the altar to support her weight. "I won't... I won't them win," she tracked her gaze over to the heart of winter which still hovered above the altar.</p>
<p>A terrible idea entered her mind then. If the Children of the Frost needed Elsa's blood to purify the artifact, then that's what she would do. Only, not in the way they expected. Putting her idea into action before she could doubt herself, Elsa reached out and created an ice clone of herself nearby within the blight king's line of sight.</p>
<p>Instantly, he took the bait and moved towards that position but Elsa didn't transpose. Instead, she remained stationary and while the blight king was temporarily distracted, Elsa reached up and grabbed the heart of winter.</p>
<p>She thought of Anna one last time, then plunged the icy shard straight into her chest, piercing her own heart in a final and desperate attempt to destroy the Children of the Frost.</p>
<p>Every single one of her nerve endings immediately exploded in agonizing pain and Elsa felt a coldness like never before in her life. She began to weep and though the pain was overwhelming her mind, she pushed the heart of winter further into her chest. Swirling magical energy began to envelop her and Elsa fell to her knees, spreading out her arms and throwing her head back to stare up to the heavens. A primal scream tore loose from her throat and she held onto it as she cried out with enough ferocity that challenged even the gods themselves.</p>
<p>A vortex of magic centred around Elsa began to form and the air around her was sucked towards her position. After several more seconds of what felt like an eternity of burning inside and out from cold fire, light began to erupt from her eyes and open mouth.</p>
<p>Then, the pain vanished, the vortex disappeared, and the swirling magic dissipated. All became still and silent.</p>
<p>Elsa blinked and when she opened her eyes, they were now glowing white. She looked down her body and saw that the heart of winter was no longer protruding from her chest for she had completely absorbed it. Her body was tingling and pulsing with power the likes of which were unfelt by any mage in the history of the world. Her very skin was emanating a frosty mist that crackled like dry ice.</p>
<p>If the blight king and the rest of the Children of the Frost were shocked, their faceless expressions did not show it.</p>
<p>The first thing that Elsa did was rise to her feet and cross her arms over her chest before pushing them outwards to the sides. An earth-shaking pulse wave of energy burst out from Elsa and completely obliterated the Children, turning them into clouds of icy dust. Then, she pulled back the pulse wave into her hands and focused it into a singularity of boundless mass. Once she charged it enough, she released a cleansing beam of intense light straight into the blight king.</p>
<p>The blight king stumbled and turned his gaze towards the skies as he was dismantled atom by atom. The ice coating his body splintered and fractured away revealing gaps through which beams of light shot off in multiple directions. Elsa continued to pour light onto him and once all of his ice had been broken, the blight king exploded into thousands of shards of wispy dust.</p>
<p>Elsa cut off her magic and looked at where the blight king had been standing, only to find that there was now nothing left of him but an impact crater in the snow. She turned around slowly and gazed all across the plateau, finding similar craters where the other Children of the Frost had been torn apart. When she found that she was alone, then and only then did Elsa breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>It was finally over. The blight king and the Children of the Frost had been unmade by the very same power that once made them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the air over the blight king's remains shimmered and after a few more seconds, a pale and ethereal figure came into view. The figure was joined by six others, who hovered before Elsa. Soon enough, distinguishing features could be made out as faces and bodies appeared before her.</p>
<p>"You have finally freed us from our corrupted forms," the king said as he bowed to Elsa.</p>
<p>Elsa took a few steps forward. "You... you are the Children of the Frost, just as you once were."</p>
<p>"What remains of us, yes," the king nodded. "For thousands of years we have dreamt, and while we dreamt, our will was not our own. Without the heart of winter, we became tainted, foul, and accursed. The long years transformed us into heralds of the blight. But that is no longer, thanks to you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were trapped inside those forms," Elsa said softly. "But... what of the heart of winter?"</p>
<p>"It seems it has chosen its new master. We entrust its care to you now."</p>
<p>"Me? I admit... I didn't expect to survive that, let alone gain mastery over winter itself. What should be done with it?"</p>
<p>The king smiled. "You will make your own fate," he looked up to the skies. "The stars call us home, child. We go now to reunite with our kin. Thank you... and farewell."</p>
<p>Elsa watched on as the Children of the Frost slowly vanished into thin air once more. Their souls had been set free and their departure marked the ending of a long-forgotten war that had been fought ages ago.</p>
<p>Ahead in the distance, the tall spire and the last remnant of the civilization of the Children of the Frost began to crumble and collapse into the snow. The silence of it all was unceremonious, but with it came a calm feeling of peace and serenity. Their time had now passed and the only witness to their final disappearance was one of their own descendants, as it should have been.</p>
<p>Elsa lingered a little while longer, watching the sun rise over the horizon. She wasn't in any rush for she knew all was right with her world. The power of the heart of winter which she had absorbed into herself also carried with it the wisdom and knowledge of countless generations, along with an intrinsic connection to the untapped potential of the old magic.</p>
<p>She didn't have to see or hear it, but she felt the blight receding. The premature winter that had descended across the land melted away before the dawn and vanished. The army of the dead, severed from the magic of the Children of the Frost, crumbled apart. The blight was ended, the wights were destroyed, and now, there was only the sunrise to look forward to.</p>
<p>Elsa breathed in the crisp northern air and closed her eyes. After she opened them again, the white glow was no longer there but she still possessed the power all the same. Turning away from the view, Elsa used her newfound powers to open a portal to Eyrinvale.</p>
<p>It was time to go home. Anna was waiting for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The brief glimpses into the two other worlds are references to The Lost Legend and Chrysanthemum Dreams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Song of the Blight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Anna wasn't sure when she had woken up, let alone when she had fallen asleep at all. The only thing she was sure of was that she dreamt of Elsa. When she suddenly sucked air into her lungs, Anna gasped in shock to find that she was covered in ice, though it was sloughing off her body and melting into thin air before it even hit the floor.</p><p>She looked around in confusion, then instantly she recalled the last thing she had seen before she fell asleep.</p><p>"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna turned and searched for her. "Elsa, where are you?!" she called out in a panicked voice.</p><p>The violet hall filled with a cold breeze, followed by the sound of something buzzing before snapping shut. A familiar voice then spoke to Anna.</p><p>"I'm right here, silly," Elsa said.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she lunged towards her and pulled her an embrace. "Oh, Elsa, you're back," she murmured as her own eyes welled with tears from relief and joy.</p><p>"I'm back," Elsa tightened her arms around Anna. "I'm home, I'm safe, and so are you."</p><p>"What happened? The last thing I saw of you, y- you were..."</p><p>"I know... I know. It's over now."</p><p>Anna pulled back to look at Elsa. "What? B- but how?" she cupped her face. "And what happened to your eyes? They seem... brighter than usual."</p><p>Elsa only smiled and just as she opened her mouth to begin explaining herself, the doors to the violet hall burst open and in walked their friends.</p><p>"Anna?" Kristovffer ran towards the pair in excitement. "How in the four fucking hells did... Anna!" he laughed.</p><p>Anna broke away from Elsa just before she was trapped into a bear hug by Kristovffer. He lifted her off the ground, laughing as he did.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Anna wheezed from the suffocating hold. "Set me down now, that's enough."</p><p>Kristovffer put her back on the ground, then trapped her head against his side as he gave her a hard noogie. "Come here, you bastard, you!" he said. "What in the fuck were you thinking, riding a griffin like that?"</p><p>Anna wiggled her way out of Kristovffer's grasp and brushed herself off.</p><p>"You rode a griffin?" Elsa asked, awestruck.</p><p>Anna shook her head and made a dismissive gesture. "I didn't... that's not... it's not important."</p><p>It was then that Afraim, Elesssin, Kulleveig, and Massani approached the trio. They were still tired and battle-worn from the events of last night, but they had survived. The same could not be said for many others.</p><p>"Queen Elsa," Elessin bowed. "When you were gone, we feared the worst, but then... the snow vanished and that's how we knew."</p><p>Kulleveig nodded. "Came straight here, we did."</p><p>"I'm glad to see that you are all alive and well, relatively speaking," Elsa smiled, but it soon faded when she saw that a few of their members were missing. "Where is Ziio and Ser Royce? Captain Rafe?"</p><p>"I'm afraid they... fell on the field of battle," Afraim bowed his head solemnly. "We've gathered the bodies our fallen outside the city walls."</p><p>A grim silence followed in which everyone gathered was reluctant to speak. In one way or another, each of the survivors had lost someone they knew well. Anna herself was still reeling from the loss of Declan, who she had to kill if only to free him from his torment. Now that the dawn had come, they all had to confront the staggering losses they had sustained.</p><p>"A strange fortune found us last night," Massani said. "We would not be standing here if it were not for the assistance of Prince Rivain."</p><p>"Prince Rivain is here?" Elsa asked, shocked.</p><p>Afraim sighed deeply. "Indeed, he is. For now, his army has been pulled back to allow us to deal with our dead."</p><p>"Then he can wait a little longer," Elsa said. "Let us tend to our fallen and accord them the honours they deserve."</p><p>… … …</p><p>The trip out of the city towards the fields was short but quiet and solemn. Everywhere Anna looked, she saw burned down buildings, bloodstains, and piles of corpses being carted away. The battle was still fresh in her mind, so she could still see and hear and feel the full extent of the chaos, as did the others. Elsa appeared to be the most disturbed as she witnessed firsthand the aftermaths of the blight.</p><p>Once they arrived at the fields, they found great piles of dead wights that were being prepared for incineration. Conversely, the corpses of the brave men and women who fought to defend Eyrinvale were piled side by side on large pyres which were arranged in neat rows. In a smaller section, the bodies of the queensguards, Royce, Declan, Fengar, and Rafe – who was covered in a sheet – were placed atop singular pyres. Ziio's ashes were collected by Massani, which she held in a small jar.</p><p>Gathered before them were what remained of the unified armies of Eyrinvale, Karina, Fordham, and Zafeir. Before the bodies were burned, the survivors were given time to say farewell to their comrades. All was quiet and a red sun rose over the fields to greet them while a mournful wind blew across the grass that was still damp from the snowmelt.</p><p>In the silent distance, standing atop a hill, Rivain and Gehyris observed the whole affair in respect.</p><p>Anna and Elsa stood in front of Declan's body and for a long time, neither of them said anything. There wasn't much that could be said, and Anna had already said goodbye once. Now that she was before him again, a second goodbye would have ruined her, so she kept her silence and wept softly. At least Elsa was there to support her in their shared grief.</p><p>After saying his own farewells to Declan, Kristovffer approached Fengar's body. "Goodbye, old friend," he laid Fengar's bow over his chest. "And good hunting."</p><p>Elessin and Massani were gathered before Rafe and they both offered quiet words of peace in their own respective languages.</p><p>Meanwhile, Afraim and Kulleveig were gathered before Royce as they said goodbyes of their own.</p><p>"You know, Ser Royce was the best commander I had ever known," Afraim mused. "And to think I once called him my enemy," he patted Royce's shoulder. "Go on now, soldier. There are no more wars for you to fight. Be at peace."</p><p>"Tough as nails he was," Kulleveig added. "I'll be raising a toast to your name until the end of my days. Go with Khytos, Ser Royce."</p><p>When they were all done, Elsa turned around to address their armies, then thought better of it and turned towards Anna. "Why don't you say something, Anna?" she asked.</p><p>"Me?" Anna looked surprised. "Are you certain?"</p><p>Elsa nodded. "It was not I, who rallied the armies of Cydonia to this cause, but you. Were it not for you, we would have only learned of the blight when it was far too late," she beckoned to Anna. "Our victory here is all thanks to you, Anna."</p><p>Anna looked to the others, who all offered encouraging nods or gestures. With nothing else to do, she tentatively approached Elsa and came up to her side. Anna had never addressed whole armies or groups of people in public settings before, so understandably, she was feeling rather nervous. Still, with Elsa's steadfast support and the encouragement of her friends, she found strength and confidence. She didn't really have a plan in mind, so she opted to speak from the heart.</p><p>"We're gathered here to say goodbye to our comrades in arms," Anna began in a loud and clear voice. "To our friends. To our loved ones. Our people, all our people who put aside their differences and fought together... died together, so that we might continue to live together. Everyone on this earth owes them a great debt that can never be repaid."</p><p>Elsa looked on at Anna, and despite her solemn expression, a touch of pride and love was there as well.</p><p>"It is our duty to hold them all, each and every single one, in our memory," Anna continued. "It is our duty to honour the incredible sacrifices they made for us, for those who come after us, for those who come after them, and for each generation onwards until the end of time. They were the shields that guarded the realms of humanity... and we shall never see their like again."</p><p>Afterwards, the funeral pyres were lit, and the fallen heroes of the battle of Eyrinvale were baptized in fire. They may have left behind their ashes, but their souls had already ascended to the heavens above where they became stardust and starlight.</p><p>When the fires burnt out, Anna collected Declan's ashes and stored them in a jar. As her last promise to her mentor and father figure, she would reunite him with his family.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After the funeral, there was an unspoken agreement between everyone that there really wasn't much else to do at the moment aside from getting some much-needed rest. Anna and Elsa retired to their chamber where as soon as they laid their heads down on their bed, they fell fast asleep from exhaustion. Neither of them woke until well into the next day, and when they did, they had to have an important conversation.</p><p>The afternoon sunlight, now full of summer's glory once more, shined upon Anna's face, rousing her from her sleep. She yawned and stretched languidly, then smiled when a mass of white hair turned over and she saw Elsa's face.</p><p>"Hmm, good..." Anna looked out the window, then back to Elsa. "Afternoon, my queen," she smiled.</p><p>Elsa wiped her eyes still bleary from sleep yawned in a manner most un-queen-like. "Gods, we've slept for an entire day," she chuckled and snuggled close to Anna. "And I still don't even feel like getting out of bed."</p><p>Anna kissed Elsa on the forehead, then reached down and brought their hands together. "We have all the time in the world now. Not much else to do, besides clean up... rebuild the entire city... resow all the crops... resettle the land we lost... oh, and deal with an eleven prince who wants our help to solve another crisis half a world away."</p><p>"You make it sound so simple."</p><p>"Rangers are a simple folk."</p><p>Elsa smiled a little bit, but then her expression turned a little more serious and downcast as she looked off to the side. She was chewing her lip in thought, clearly grappling with something she wasn't quite sure how to bring up yet, so Anna did it for her.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Anna asked, kissing the knuckles on Elsa's hand after she did.</p><p>Elsa sighed and reached forward to run her fingers through Anna's hair. "Just... another smaller matter," she said quietly. "Regarding the line of succession."</p><p>Anna nodded slowly. "I'm not just a ranger anymore, am I?"</p><p>"You could still be a ranger if that's what you wish. Nobody knows of your true identity yet, you could stay that way. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. We are kin, Anna, you and I. You're not a bastard, not anymore, not to me. But nobody else needs to know about that."</p><p>"Being queen... the thought scares me, I admit. I just don't know if I could be a good one. Make decisions that affect the lives of hundreds, thousands even. All the queenly etiquette and manners when all I've ever known is the wilds. Would our people really accept someone like that as their queen? Some ranger from the north?"</p><p>"Most of them already have. They've seen your bravery on the field, they've seen how you led them into battle. They've heard you speak with confidence and conviction. These are all traits of a good ruler."</p><p>"So is wisdom... patience... knowledge of things like the right cutlery to use, or the histories of the four kingdoms, or the intricacies of political maneuverings. I have no idea about most of those things."</p><p>Elsa laughed and sighed pleasantly. "Yes, that is true. I've seen how you use a fork. But you forget that you are well-travelled and possess more practical, worldly skills," she said. "I imagine you know of the struggles of the commonfolk better than any one of my councillors. You've been there with them, helped them when no one else would, and struggled alongside them. The most important thing a ruler needs to have is perspective."</p><p>Anna mulled it over for a while. Everything she had witnessed and experienced over the past few weeks has made her question everything she thought she knew about herself, her place in the world, and what her purposes were. Not in the sense that she refused to acknowledge that she was meant for something greater, but the opposite. The more she thought about the prospect of ascending the throne, the less the idea scared her.</p><p>In a way, Anna's own story emulated that of a very old, very great story in which another ranger from the north rose above to answer a greater calling. Conversely, both stories were in stark contrast to a newer, considerably worse story in which yet another ranger discovered their greater calling was ultimately meaningless in the end.</p><p>"Of course, it is your decision," Elsa continued. "You are a von Edras now, but the crown, the responsibilities... I understand if you choose to refuse."</p><p>"I would need help," Anna said, furrowing her brows in thought. "A lot of help."</p><p>"Naturally. A ruler can't do everything on their own, that's what councillors are for."</p><p>"And I would make a lot of changes. I've some strong opinions about the way lowborn bastard children are treated and the safeguarding of the natural world."</p><p>"You could do whatever you want. Within reason, tempered by the advice and wisdom of your trusted council."</p><p>"And I would need you at my side."</p><p>Elsa smiled, then as her response, she kissed Anna softly on the lips.</p><p>"Is that a promise?" Anna asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side.</p><p>Elsa kissed Anna again, longer and deeper. "I promise. Always... your grace."</p><p>Anna made a face and chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."</p><p>"I'm still not used to it," Elsa laughed.</p><p>"We don't have to worry about all of that just yet do we?"</p><p>"No... no, we don't."</p><p>"Well then, come here," Anna growled sultrily as she climbed on top of Elsa.</p><p>They stayed in bed for a long time.</p><p>… … …</p><p>A few days later and after waiting a respectful amount of time even despite his own pressing circumstances, Rivain approached the gates of Eyrinvale beneath a white flag. He was shown in without any incident and now, he was being received by Elsa and what remained of her council. Everyone had been briefed by Elsa on what transpired in the north and what the ultimate fate of the Children of the Frost was.</p><p>"Prince Rivain," Elsa started. "Despite refusing to help us earlier at Duny-by-the-Sea, you rode to our aid during the long night. If it weren't for you, we would not be having this conversation. However, I must ask... why did you return at all?"</p><p>Rivain casually drummed his fingers on the table. "Not for entirely unselfish reasons, I admit," he said. "I trust you haven't forgotten my need for your unique talents."</p><p>"I have not," Elsa nodded.</p><p>"And with the heart of winter in your possession, you now have the power to save Thamorlane from Ivtris's wrath."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"That's it," Rivain said. "What else can I say? Would you believe me if I said I had a change of heart? That I wanted to lay the first foundations on the road to peace between our homelands? That I've learned from my mistakes?"</p><p>"No," Afraim grumbled.</p><p>Rivain looked at Afraim and nearly grinned. "Still sore an army of elves came to rescue your sorry hide?"</p><p>"Yes," Afraim grunted.</p><p>Rivain leaned forward. "Why is it so hard to fathom that I may truly mean what I said? It wasn't all that long ago that your kingdoms stopped warring with each other when faced with a common threat. I would say history has repeated itself here."</p><p>"You are offering terms of peace?" Massani scoffed. "Really? Does the emperor know about this?"</p><p>"He does... have a point," Kulleveig agreed.</p><p>"You agree with an elf for once, just like that?" Elessin asked, unable to hide her amusement. "My, you have grown, master dwarf."</p><p>"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," Kulleveig made a dismissive gesture with his hands.</p><p>Anna and Elsa shared a long look, then they both returned their attention to the matter at hand.</p><p>"I think a discussion like that would need to wait until things are more settled," Elsa said delicately. "Right now, the most important matters to discuss are the reconstruction efforts, and what is to be done about your situation, Prince Rivain."</p><p>"And?" Rivain looked at Elsa. "Have you made a decision?"</p><p>Anna and Elsa made eye contact again, and with a subtle nod, they both decided on their next course of action.</p><p>"I have," Elsa said. "At Duny-by-the-Sea, I offered to help you if you helped us. You did, in a very roundabout and frankly, quite frustrating way. If you had simply agreed from the very beginning, fewer lives would have been lost."</p><p>"Or by not antagonizing us," Elessin said.</p><p>"Or by not trying to have the queen kidnapped," Kulleveig said.</p><p>"Or by not using the Scorvish raiders as your lackeys to stir up trouble," Anna said.</p><p>"Or by not invading Cydonia all those years ago," Massani said.</p><p>"Or by not being a self-righteous twat," Afraim said.</p><p>"I don't have a bone to pick with you, so I don't really have anything to add," Kristovffer shrugged affably. "I'm just... happy to be here."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes.</p><p>Rivain looked mildly irritated but he kept his silence.</p><p>"I don't claim to understand your ways, and I'm not sure I want to, but you did help us," Elsa continued. "So, I will keep my word and help you in return."</p><p>"You will?" Rivain seemed surprised.</p><p>"Yes," Elsa said. "If I can, then I will. And I most certainly can."</p><p>Everyone else except for Anna was stunned by her decision.</p><p>"You really want to go to Thamorlane, where no human has ever set foot, to help him?" Afraim leaned towards Elsa. "Have you gone mad? What would your father say?"</p><p>Elsa fixed Afraim with a disarming look. "I think my father would try to make peace with someone he once called a foe," she said. "You and my father were once bitter rivals, were you not? And by the end, you were good friends. You grieved and mourned his death, just as I did, just as Eyrinvale did."</p><p>Afraim sighed. "You're right, damn it. Of course, you're right," he stared at his hands on the table, unsure of what to do with himself. "I'm old. My whole life, all I've known is war and conquest. There was always an enemy to fight. First, it was your father, then the empire, then the army of the dead... now for the first time, I see nothing on the horizon. Fighting and ruling, they're two different things. I was always good at fighting."</p><p>Elsa reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Even warriors like you need to come home sometime to hand up their arms and armour," she said. "Ser Royce managed that and he was happy. Married a loving wife, raised three strong sons. Perhaps you can do the same."</p><p>"When you called the banners, I leapt straight into my old plate and mail, only to find it didn't fit me anymore because I put on too much weight," Afraim chuckled. "I was eager just to be fighting something again, but... you're right. Maybe I should write those poems like I've been meaning to."</p><p>"If you need inspiration, I'd happily accept your challenge to trial by combat," Rivain said in a deadpan voice.</p><p>Afraim glared at him for a long time, then eventually, he actually chuckled a bit.</p><p>"It's settled then," Elsa said. "Prince Rivain, I will sail with you to Thamorlane, then we'll see what we can do about resolving your situation."</p><p>Rivain nodded and if he was satisfied, he did not show it. "Excellent. It will take a month to cross the glittering sea, but I stand ready to set sail as soon as you are willing to depart."</p><p>Elessin raised a finger. "That leaves a slight problem with a vacancy in the throne. Who shall reign in your stead?"</p><p>Elsa cleared her throat and looked at Anna. "We may have a solution to that."</p><p>Everyone else looked at Anna, so she waved a little awkwardly. "Well, these are... extraordinary times we live in right now and I have some rather extraordinary news."</p><p>Anna then produced the crucial documents that verified her identity and handed them over to Elsa's councillors. While they were appraised and scrutinized, Anna went about explaining her true identity, supported by Elsa's testimony. When they were finished, Afraim, Elessin, Kulleveig, and Massani were looking at Anna again as if for the first time. Kristovffer leaned back and crossed his arms for he already knew, and Rivain studied her with renewed interest as he scratched his chin.</p><p>"This is King Ragnar's signature," Elessin said, squinting at the handwriting. "And these letters are very old."</p><p>Kulleveig stroked his beard. "Well, I'll be damned," he said. "The truth has been right beneath our hairy noses this entire time."</p><p>"I knew there was something familiar about you when we met," Afraim said, pointing at Anna. "I should have known then and there."</p><p>Anna nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. I believe you commented on my eyes as if you had seen them before."</p><p>"Because those are Ragnar's eyes, no doubt about it," Afraim said. "You really are his daughter then. The ornery fucker, he pulled one last trick on me."</p><p>"If you are Ragnar's firstborn daughter, then by the laws of succession, the throne and the crown of Eyrinvale belong to you," Massani said. "But only if you were legitimized."</p><p>"Has she?" Rivain looked at Elsa. "Been legitimized?"</p><p>"She was Anna of the Dales, a ranger of the north," Elsa kept her gaze on Anna. "But now she is Anna von Edras... the true queen of Eyrinvale."</p><p>Kristovffer stood up from his chair and started clapping as a goofy smile spread across his face. When he realized nobody else was clapping, he awkwardly sat back down, though he still smiled in barely concealed excitement for Anna.</p><p>"Not right away, of course," Anna said to reassure any doubts that may be lingering. "Elsa and I have already discussed it, and only when we've restored stability to the kingdom will we proceed through the proper channels. This isn't a subversion of power, nor is it a nefarious plot to undermine Elsa's rule. We simply wanted to clear it up with you all for transparency's sake."</p><p>"And what will you do?" Afraim asked Elsa.</p><p>"Step down," Elsa replied. "And lend my assistance. I do have some experience running a kingdom after all."</p><p>"If that is what you wish then... I have no issues with it," Elessin said, then turned to Kulleveig. "Master dwarf?"</p><p>Kulleveig gave a firm nod of his head. "Aye. There will be an adjustment period, but nothing we all haven't been through before."</p><p>Being that everyone else gathered there were representatives from other kingdoms, Anna and Elsa received the full support they needed from their Eyrinvalian council members.</p><p>"Well then," Elsa clapped her hands together. "I believe that's all the business concluded for today," she turned to Rivain. "Will you be staying with us, or do prefer to head back to your camp?"</p><p>Rivain regarded Elsa with a slight smirk. "Are you extending to me the guest right?"</p><p>"Of course. We're not savages."</p><p>"Then I will gladly accept."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After the meeting, Anna departed Elsa's company for only a little while to seek out the royal spymaster. Elessin was the only person who knew of her true relationship with Elsa, and now that the truth of their familial connection had been revealed, she needed to square away a few lingering doubts within her mind.</p><p>Anna knocked on the door to Elessin's chambers and gently called out. "Lady Elessin? It's, um, it's... me, or, Anna, that is," she shifted her weight on her feet nervously and cleared her throat. "I'd like to speak to you about something."</p><p>After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Elessin who was regarding Anna with her trademark look of impassivity. "Lady Anna, come in," she stepped aside and gestured into the room.</p><p>"Thank you," Anna said as she walked past, fidgeting with her hands as she did. "I... well, the thing that I wanted to speak with you is... is..."</p><p>Elessin quietly shut the door and clasped her hands behind her back. "Yes?"</p><p>"Well, it's... I mean, Elsa and I... you know about us."</p><p>"Know about what?"</p><p>Anna frowned in confusion. Elessin remained innocently oblivious. Sensing what she was doing, Anna nodded slowly in understanding.</p><p>"I suppose I came by to thank you," Anna said. "For continuing to carry out your duties with the utmost discretion."</p><p>"Ah, yes," Elessin smiled disarmingly and took a few steps towards Anna. "Discretion and secrecy are my main trade after all. If you fear that my ability to perform my duties has been compromised by certain knowledge, I assure you, your secrets are safe with me. I have no reason to slander your name, nor the name of our mutual friend. I would be a poor spy master if I spread around baseless rumours and idle gossip."</p><p>Anna sighed in relief and smiled in return.</p><p>"And besides, it is not my place to judge," Elessin continued. "Stranger things have happened. I can see how happy our mutual friend is now and I have only ever wished her happiness."</p><p>Unsure of what to say next, Anna simply came forward and pulled Elessin into a warm hug. Elessin seemed surprised at first, though she awkwardly returned the hug and patted Anna's back. The gesture alone was enough to make the rest of the doubts in Anna's man vanish, for Elessin was speaking truly. If she had any qualms with the relationship, she either didn't care enough to do anything about it or was simply content to just live and let live.</p><p>"Thank you," Anna said softly as she held onto the hug for perhaps longer than necessary.</p><p>"You're welcome," Elessin said, pulling away slightly. "You can let go of me now."</p><p>"No," Anna tightened the hug. "We are friends now and this is what friends do."</p><p>"Very well," Elessin sighed in resignation.</p><p>… … …</p><p>That night, they gathered in the mead hall to break bread together. To one side of Elsa sat Anna, Kristovffer, Afraim, Elessin, Kulleveig, and Massani. To the other sat Rivain and Gehyris. In times past, such an odd group coming together would not have been possible. Still, times had changed and necessitated new ways of thinking.</p><p>Gathered before them were the loyal soldiers of their houses, united once more over food and drink, the ultimate equalizer. The evening so far had been quiet, that was at least until a particularly irritating bard tried to gain entry into the mead hall, where he was currently arguing with two guards.</p><p>Anna stiffened up and her eyes widened in alarm with recognition. "Fuck," she muttered.</p><p>"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.</p><p>Anna was about to answer her when she was cut off by the voice she hated to hear so much.</p><p>"Hey, Anna! Hey!" Flynn jumped up and waved excitedly. "It's me, Flynn!" he turned to the guards in front of him. "We know each other, she's a friend!"</p><p>"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa reached out and touched Anna's hand. "You're trembling."</p><p>Anna was clenching her jaw and holding her cutlery with a white-knuckle grip. "Excuse me a moment," she stood up from her chair and paced down the mead hall towards the entrance.</p><p>"See, there she is, she'll sort this out," Flynn said to the guards. "Anna, come on, help a bard out here."</p><p>One of the guards turned towards Anna as she approached. "My lady, this man claims to know you," he said. "Should we send him off?"</p><p>"No, that won't be necessary," Anna shook her head. "I'll deal with him. Thank you."</p><p>Flynn chuckled and brushed past the guards. "Told you! I told yo- agh!"</p><p>Anna grabbed him by his lapel, dragged him off to the side, and pressed him against the wall.</p><p>"Okay, easy, it's a new vest. It's doeskin!" Flynn protested. "So rough, Anna, you haven't changed a bit over the years. My gods, how long has it been? Three years? Four?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Anna hissed.</p><p>Flynn ran a hand through his hair and smiled easily. "Gathering material for my new song," he replied. "I heard about all this trouble with blights and frost and undead walking around, so I came up north to get the full story. Imagine my surprise when I find you! Anyway, I've got most of the lyrics down, I'm just having trouble thinking of a title. What do you think of... a song of ice and fire?"</p><p>Anna let him go and rubbed her eyes as she groaned. "That's been done already."</p><p>"Yes, but technically, never finished."</p><p>"Only because the writer couldn't be bothered to get off his fat fucking arse to finish it! It still doesn't mean you can just steal the title like that."</p><p>Flynn tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, what about... song of the blight?"</p><p>"Still a little derivative," Anna replied.</p><p>"Gods, I missed this. Our witty little banter, the camaraderie, the fact that after so many years apart, we can just pick up right where we left off as if nothing had changed."</p><p>"For the last time... we... are <em>not</em>... friends!"</p><p>"Anna, what's going on here?" Elsa asked as she approached the pair. "Do you two know each other?"</p><p>Anna smiled disarmingly. "I've never met this man in my life."</p><p>"She's my friend!" Flynn replied eagerly.</p><p>"Very... very casual acquaintances who still never see each other sometimes," Anna said. "In fact, he was just leaving!"</p><p>Elsa held up a hand. "Hold on a moment," she pointed at the lute slung behind Flynn's back. "Do you play? Are you a bard?"</p><p>"Do I play?" Flynn scoffed and approached Elsa. "I play magnificently. I sing like an angel. I'm no bard, I am an artist. Flynn's the name" he gently took her hand and kissed it. "And you are?"</p><p>Elsa looked at Anna in confusion and mild discomfort. "Um... Elsa," she replied.</p><p>"<em>Queen </em>Elsa," Anna crossed her arms. "Mind your manners."</p><p>Flynn immediately let go of Elsa's hand and jumped back as he chuckled nervously. "Oh... oh but of course! Queen Elsa, I- I- I knew that," he swallowed a lump in his throat. "You aren't going to, uh... freeze me into an ice block, are you?"</p><p>"Do it," Anna nearly begged.</p><p>"No, fear not," Elsa shook her head. "Though I would like to hear you play. I think we could use some music right now to lift the mood a bit. Wouldn't you say, Anna?"</p><p>Flynn looked at Anna all wide-eyed and smiling with hope.</p><p>"I... I suppose," Anna reluctantly agreed, unwilling to upset Elsa.</p><p>"Yes!" Flynn jumped up and punched the air. "You won't regret this," he started walking into the mead hall without them. "The last time I played for a noble audience, I was hit over the head with a frying pan, tied up, and interrogated by a blonde woman who had a little green lizard on her shoulder. Oof, tough crowd that one."</p><p>As he continued to ramble on and on about his bizarre journeys, Anna and Elsa followed behind him as they made their way back to the table and resumed their seats.</p><p>There, Flynn paused before the long table and gave an exaggerated bow. "My lords, my ladies, I am your entertainment for this evening. The name's Flynn, adventurer, heartbreaker, storyteller," he paced back and forth, strumming his lute.</p><p>Elsa leaned over to Anna. "He's very enthusiastic. Where did you find him?"</p><p>"I didn't... find him as much as he found me," Anna sighed and covered her eyes. "It's a long story."</p><p>"You'll laugh... you'll cry!" Flynn pranced about. "You'll be so moved, you'll want to shower me with coin... and please do," he added in a small voice.</p><p>Kristovffer took a swig of ale from his mug, then slammed it down. "Wait a minute," he rose from his chair and pointed at Flynn. "I know you!"</p><p>Flynn gulped and paused his performance as Kristovffer came around the table and approached him. The others looked on with interest.</p><p>"Oh no, not this again," Flynn backed away from Kristovffer. "You're not the same ranger I owe coin to after that game of dice, are you? You all look the same, it's the cloaks. And in my defence, I wasn't cheating, I was simply-"</p><p>What came next surprised everyone, Anna most of all.</p><p>Kristovffer jabbed a finger in Flynn's face and then, he began to sing. "Toss a coin to your ranger...!"</p><p>"O valley of plenty!" Flynn's face lit up as he joined into the song he may or may not have copied directly from another source with a slight change of wording.</p><p>Kristovffer laughed boisterously and wrapped an arm over Flynn's shoulders. Together, they both began to sing and soon, the entire mead hall had joined in and filled with raucous laughter and conversation.</p><p>Elsa clapped and laughed in delight. Anna leaned over and repeatedly banged her head against the table. Afraim was raising a toast. Elessin and Kulleveig were having another drinking game. Massani appeared stoic, but beneath the table, she was tapping her foot. Rivain and Gehyris looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>"Ugh," Anna groaned miserably and grabbed Elsa by the arm. "Please, Elsa, I beg you, put me in ice again and wake me when all this is over."</p><p>Unfortunately, the singing continued well into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Something Ends, Something Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Rivain came up next to Elsa as they both stared out from the bow of the ship towards Thamorlane.</p><p>Elsa winced a bit from the acrid smoke stinging her nostrils. "In a sad and destructive way," she said. "I imagine it is quite beautiful if the skies weren't so red."</p><p>Ahead was a continental landmass, with a shoreline of black sand beaches and warm tropical waters. Further inland were deep jungles, volcanic plains, and a large mountain which was currently spewing lava and thick toxic smoke.</p><p>After a few long weeks, they had finally crossed over the sea of tears to the elven homeland. However, smoke and burning skies were seen on the horizon well in advance of their arrival, a grim testament to the scale of the task that Elsa was now tackling. Still, she had given her word and left Eyrinvale in the company of Rivain. Its care was left in Anna's capable hands, and Elsa had full confidence in her.</p><p>"Indeed," Rivain agreed with a stiff nod. "We're sailing into the capital of Aen Sheid and will be making landfall soon. A party of mages is already there to receive us, and we'll be taking a portal to the edge of the blaze closest to the source."</p><p>"How severe is the damage so far?"</p><p>"At least a third of the continent is buried beneath fire and ash. Luckily, most of the inferno is concentrated around the cradle where it is most intense. A region already sparsely populated, thankfully."</p><p>"Then that's where I need to go," Elsa said, exhaling a frosty puff of air.</p><p>Ever since she absorbed the heart of winter, Elsa's powers had increased over tenfold. Something as simple as repeated transposition no longer exhausted her like it used to, and the ice she conjured was colder and purer than ever before. Moreover, she was capable of opening portals completely on her own, a powerful ability granted to her by the nearly limitless energies of the heart of winter. Still, she couldn't simply teleport to Thamorlane given that she never physically visited it before.</p><p>Rivain looked at Elsa. "Are you prepared?"</p><p>"Do you have reason to doubt me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good," Elsa nodded, then decided to change the topic. "The emperor, I wish to know more about him, if you'd entertain me. He has been a figure of mystery for quite some time."</p><p>"His imperial majesty, Vickarion an Carwynn, the white flame of Thamorlane, and my father?" Rivain chuckled dryly. "That is a reputation he prefers to uphold. He believes that power whispers, rather than boasts like riches or wealth."</p><p>"From what little I know of from my spy master, he is the oldest living elf in the world."</p><p>"That is one of the few things that he allows the world to know about him."</p><p>"Invading Cydonia was a rather bold manifesto, rather than a quiet statement. What did he seek to gain from that conquest?"</p><p>"What does any ruler seek to gain from conquest?"</p><p>Elsa knew Rivain was being evasive, but she got the sense from his non-answer all the same. "How very dry," she said. "The usual then? Expand his reach and influence. Exert power and dominion."</p><p>"If that is what you believe," Rivain said. "Empires and kingdoms come and go like the tide. The greatest danger to any one of them is ambition. Spread too thinly, they collapse from within."</p><p>Elsa considered that for a while. "The true measure of control isn't what you can hold... it's what you can let go," she thought of Anna and how for her, she would gladly let it all go. "I know that from experience."</p><p>"As do I," Rivain agreed. "My defeat was... humbling. The empire had found a worthy foe and decided Cydonia wasn't worth the losses we would sustain to conquer it. Even if we did, the effort would be too great to manage two continents, especially one that would inevitably become rife with rebellion and insurrection."</p><p>"We can be a stubborn folk."</p><p>"That is true... but you still have my respect nonetheless."</p><p>Elsa glanced at Rivain and studied his placid expression. She never knew him during the war, only what she heard of him. Who she saw now was nothing like the bloodthirsty elven warlord she had grown up hearing grim tales about. Indeed, defeat and time had tempered Rivain's passions, and if that were true, Elsa saw the merit in maintaining good relations with him if he were to inherit the throne one day.</p><p>Rivain was still young by elven standards, so an emperor who was levelheaded and agreeable to reasoning would certainly prove useful over the long term across multiple generations.</p><p>"It is a strange fortune that led us here," Elsa mused.</p><p>Rivain smiled thinly. "A long and winding road, it has been."</p><p>… … …</p><p>After making landfall, Elsa was greeted rather unceremoniously by a group of mages. She was the very first person in recorded history to ever step foot on the elven continent but the moment, that matter was of small importance. Despite their long voyage over the sea, both Elsa and Rivan were content to skip the meaningless exchange of diplomatic pleasantries and proceed straight towards their most pressing task.</p><p>The mages opened a portal, then Elsa and Rivain stepped through.</p><p>On the other side, they arrived atop a large hill overlooking a smoking and toxic wasteland. Fires were raging here and there, while the ground was cracked open in many places. The very veins of the earth had been ripped up and exposed, creating rivers of pulsing red-hot lava. Contrasting the scenery in front was the lush and verdant jungles behind them.</p><p>All along the edge of the blaze, large trenches had been carved into and filled with water to serve as firebreaks. However, the air was so hot that any water on the surface of the ground steamed and boiled. The best efforts of the elves had only served to slow down the extent of the fire, but day by day it gained more ground.</p><p>The heat was incredible and Rivain was already sweating profusely moments after stepping out of the portal. As for Elsa, she kept a remarkably cool head and cool body thanks to her powers amplified by the heart of winter.</p><p>"Here it is," Rivain gestured outwards. "Ivtris's cradle lies before us, behind the mountain ridge. There, you will find a massive volcano in the center of the crater. That is the source of her wrath."</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes and stomped her foot, releasing a misty cloud of ice that froze everything around them in a short radius. Relieved from the heat, Rivain reached down and plucked a frozen flower, staring at it in wonder.</p><p>"Care to accompany me?" Elsa asked as she started making her way down the hill.</p><p>Rivain shook his head and waved her off. "No, thank you. I will remain here," he called after her. "Good luck, Queen Elsa."</p><p>Pressing forwards, Elsa channelled her magic into her hands and held them before her, releasing thick jets of frost. Once she made it to the edge of the blaze, the burnt and blackened earth immediately froze over, hissing and whining as the fires were extinguished.</p><p>"Hmph," Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "Now, let's see what I can do."</p><p>She continued walking at a leisurely pace further and further into the inferno. With each step of the way, Elsa focused her magic and increased its range while decreasing its temperature. In her wake, she left only cool mist instead of choking smoke. Soon, it wasn't enough for Elsa to just simply walk. A little bounce entered her step, a smile curled her lip, and her eyes were alight with joy. She knew then that this was what her magic had always been intended for. To heal the earth, rather than serve as an instrument of warfare.</p><p>Her movements became more animated, fluid, and graceful as she strutted her stuff. Whether it was a snowy mountain peak or an erupting volcano, it mattered not to Elsa. She was free, unbound, untethered, and unbothered. Elsa felt her heart flutter in her chest and butterflies dance around in her stomach. She began to laugh, and when she incorporated more bombastic movements into her winter's dance, they manifested themselves as extensions of her magic.</p><p>Little bolts of light shot out from her fingertips, rocketing into the air where they burst into snow flurries that were then carried further away by the wind, cooling the earth. Pulse waves of ice erupted from her feet, frosting over the charred ground. Step by step, Elsa ascended the mountain. Step by step, the inferno receded.</p><p>To anyone else observing her, Elsa was literally single-handedly saving an entire continent. To Elsa, it was simply a moment of profound self-realization. Everything else became an afterthought.</p><p>Elsa didn't even pause as she walked right towards a riverway of lava. As soon as she placed the tip of her foot against the molten surface, it cooled and hardened immediately into obsidian. She pressed onwards and, in her excitement, she began to run towards the mountain peak where Ivtris's cradle lay just beyond.</p><p>When the terrain became too rugged and steep to navigate by foot, Elsa stomped the ground and created a stairway of ice. Her powers had now become so potent that she was capable of acts she never could have dreamt of. With just a thought and a whisper, Elsa willed into reality her icy designs beyond her wildest imagination. She never paused for doubt, never wavered for uncertainty. With every step closer to the peak, Elsa became more bold, more daring, more fearless.</p><p>She wasn't just the ice queen, she was the iceborn. The raging fires of Ivtris's wrath were no match before the touch of winter.</p><p>Once she arrived at the peak, Elsa looked down into the massive crater that held Ivtris's cradle. A massive lake of lava was bubbling before her, the heat and smoke of which were so thick that very air was soupy. If it were anyone else except Elsa, they would have been incinerated long ago.</p><p>"Has anyone ever skated over an erupting volcano before?" Elsa asked herself as she iced over her feet. "I daresay I will be the first," she laughed and then jumped down from the edge of the volcano.</p><p>Landing easily on the steep slope, Elsa slid her way downwards towards the lava lake, icing everything over as she flew past. She then released jets of ice from her hands and with the extra speed, she zipped right down the edge of the volcano. Just as she was about to reach the surface of the lava lake, Elsa jumped up high into the air, flipped and tumbled over, then landed gracefully on the now frozen lava.</p><p>She cut wide circles around the lake, she jumped into fanciful spins, she slid into elegant twirls, she made elegant patterns with her skates, and as she did, she cooled down Ivtris's wrath. Still, she skated and danced and frolicked only for herself.</p><p>When most of the lake was now frozen over, Elsa made her way towards the center of the volcano. There, she stopped and then focused her magic into her hands, forming a large snowflake like she had so many times before. She poured on layer after layer of thick ice, funnelling it inward to deepen the layers of cold until eventually, she held in her hands a supermassive singularity of frost so thick it rivalled that of a collapsing star.</p><p>Then, she raised it high above her head and slammed it into the center of the volcano. A massive white-blue burst of light appeared above Ivtris's cradle and for a few seconds, an intense blizzard swirled all around Elsa. Deep beneath the earth, the magma that had been flowing upwards was instantly transformed into cold obsidian, extinguishing the burning rage of the fire elemental for good.</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, Elsa made the blizzard vanish and when she looked around, she saw that the skies, once thick with smoke, were beginning to clear. The clouds laden with ash gradually vanished to reveal a smiling sun that shone down upon Elsa.</p><p>"I think that ought to do it," Elsa brushed her hands and dusted herself off. "That wasn't so bad after all."</p><p>… … …</p><p>Sometime later, Elsa descended from the mountain to return to Rivain. She found him standing atop the same hill she had left him on, though now, he was accompanied by Gehyris and a group of elves who looked at her in awe.</p><p>"It is done," Elsa said as she approached Rivain. "Ivtris's wrath has been cooled, the inferno is no more."</p><p>Rivain greeted Elsa with a curt nod, though the light in his eyes suggested even he was incredibly relieved. "I expected that would take longer," he said. "That didn't appear difficult to you at all."</p><p>"Well, when you inherit the power of a dead god, things tend to happen in a snap," Elsa replied casually.</p><p>Gehyris breathed in deep and sighed in satisfaction. "It is good to breathe the clean air again. I must apologize for my earlier behaviour. It was unworthy of me," he bowed to Elsa in respect. "Again, your actions continually surprise us, Queen Elsa. The emperor will be greatly pleased."</p><p>"Yes," Rivain agreed. "In fact, so pleased he has cordially invited you to attend a banquet, held in your honour. You are the very first human to visit Thamorlane, and in doing so, you have saved our land and our people."</p><p>"A banquet in my honour?" Elsa asked. "With the emperor, no less? Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"It is an invitation," Rivain said. "You are not our prisoner. Though, you should consider the gravity of this honour his imperial majesty has chosen to bestow upon you."</p><p>Elsa pursed her lip in thought. As she considered the emperor's invitation, she found that she didn't really feel like going. She had been away from Anna for over a month now and before she left, she promised that she would return as soon as the work was done. Now that the work was done, all she wanted to do was return to Anna.</p><p>Additionally, Elsa recalled Elessin's advice that elves ultimately respect those who hold to their beliefs and their position, so she did just that.</p><p>Elsa cleared her throat and straightened up. "Much as I'd like to accept this honour, please inform his imperial majesty that I must graciously and most regretfully decline his invitation," she spoke in a firm and clear voice.</p><p>Gehyris looked surprised, while the elves gathered behind them audibly gasped in shock.</p><p>Rivain on the other hand only smiled. "Are you certain? Such an opportunity like this does not come lightly," he said. "You said so yourself, you wished to know the emperor. This is your chance to meet him."</p><p>"Quite certain," Elsa smiled in return. "I have a kingdom to return to and people to tend to. Something ends, something begins. I'm sure you understand."</p><p>Rivain nodded, then turned towards the mages as he gave an order in elvish. In response, the mages prepared a portal back to the docks at the capital of Aen Sheid.</p><p>"Come," Rivain gestured towards the open portal. "Allow me to accompany you back to our flagship."</p><p>"Oh, I won't be sailing," Elsa said as she stepped through the portal and instantly reappeared at the docks. "I do have one request, if I may?"</p><p>Rivain followed after her then clasped his hands behind his back. "Name it."</p><p>"The scrying glass on your flagship, may I make use of it? I need to speak with someone."</p><p>"Of course. Come this way."</p><p>Together, the elven prince and the iceborn queen made their way through the docks and boarded the flagship they had left not all that long ago. There, Rivain led Elsa towards his cabin where a scrying glass was held within.</p><p>"Intend to open a portal back to Eyrinvale?" Rivain asked.</p><p>Elsa nodded. "Yes, I believe my work here is done."</p><p>"Do come and find me before you depart. I won't be far."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Once he left, Elsa reached into her robes and withdrew the focusing crystal that was attuned to the scrying glass back in Eyrinvale. Then, she went over the crystal stand before Rivain's scrying glass, slotted it into place, then waited patiently for the shimmering surface of the mirror to sharpen into focus.</p><p>When it did, Elsa saw something that scared the daylights out of her.</p><p>Anna was on the other side. Her crimson hair was dishevelled all over, her eyes had bags underneath them from lack of sleep, and she looked to be in rough shape. Rough, even for a ranger. She was standing in the tower of the arch-mage where evidently, she had been sleeping on the floor right in front of the scrying glass, waiting for Elsa's call. From the darkness of the room, Elsa knew that it was late into the night back in Eyrinvale due to their time difference.</p><p>"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna called out, tapping on the glass. "Can she hear me? How does this thing work?" she asked herself as she frowned and fiddled with her own focusing crystal. "Damn thing... I said those elvish words, why isn't- Elsa!" her face lit up when she finally looked over and saw the person she was waiting for.</p><p>"Anna, I'm here, I can hear you," Elsa replied, laughing. "I can see you too."</p><p>Anna put her face right up against the glass as she tried to see as much as possible into the room Elsa was standing in. "Elsa, I'm so happy to see you!" she said. "How are you? Are you safe? Are they treating you well? That prince isn't plotting something else, is he? Because if he is, I'll sail right over there my damn self and-"</p><p>"Anna, I'm fine," Elsa replied, gesturing to Anna to calm down. "I'm in the capital now, safe and sound. Nobody is plotting anything, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm more concerned about you, you look dreadful."</p><p>Anna heaved a sigh in relief and stopped trying to peek into the room. "I look dreadful because I haven't slept in days."</p><p>Elsa sat down on the floor and placed her chin on her upturned palm. "Elessin and Kulleveig are keeping you busy?"</p><p>"They are," Anna sat down as well, smiling warmly at Elsa. "Documents to sign... nobles to meet... letters to write. Kingdom hasn't fallen apart yet, but I don't know how you managed to do all this and still look flawless."</p><p>Elsa chuckled. "A good bed helps. Why are you sleeping on the floor?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to be here when you called."</p><p>"That's sweet of you, really, but you need your sleep."</p><p>Anna made a dismissive gesture with her hands. "Our bed is too soft, I can't sleep in it unless you're with me," she yawned loudly. "I spent most of my life sleeping on the ground. It just feels right to me. But that's enough about me, how are you faring? Saved the continent yet?"</p><p>Elsa was just about to confirm the success of her task when an idea entered her mind which she decided to act upon. "I'm... doing well, but we've hit a snag," she suppressed the urge to grin mischievously.</p><p>"What? What snag? What kind of snag?" Anna was on her feet straight away and trying to peer inside the room again for any danger. "Elsa, what snag?"</p><p>"Nothing serious, just something that may require me to stay here longer than expected."</p><p>"Nothing serious? Nothing serious! That doesn't sound like nothing serious! Elsa, what's going on. Do I need to call the banners?"</p><p>Elsa rose to her feet and walked up to the scrying glass so that she was right in front of Anna, even though they were a continent away. "I promise, it's nothing serious," she placed her hand on the glass. "Just some diplomatic nonsense I have to clear up. You understand."</p><p>Anna fretted and stammered, then sighed as she placed her hand on the glass against Elsa's. "You're sure?" she asked in a voice that was caring and so full of love it tugged on Elsa's heartstrings.</p><p>"I'm sure," Elsa smiled. "It'll just be a few more weeks, I promise."</p><p>"Okay... okay," Anna agreed, though she was clearly in anguish. "Only if you promise me, you'll be safe. I mean it. Freeze over the whole damn place if you have to."</p><p>"It won't come to that. Now get some sleep, for me."</p><p>"Alright, I'll try," Anna rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly as she stretched. "Come home soon. I love you, Elsa," she muttered, half-asleep.</p><p>Elsa stumbled backwards from shock, knocking into the crystal stand. A second later, Anna's image disappeared and the scrying glass reverted to a simple mirror.</p><p>"Wait, wait, Anna!" Elsa hurriedly tapped the glass. "Anna? Damn it," she looked behind her and noticed that in her excitement to Anna's admission, she broke her focusing crystal. "Oh, you must be joking!"</p><p>She buried her face in her hands and found that she had wept tears of joy. Elsa regretted playing her little joke then, so she lifted up the fallen crystal stand and swept up the remains of her focusing crystal. Then, she wiped her eyes clean and departed from Rivain's cabin to say farewell.</p><p>Outside, the elven prince was waiting for her at the end of the docks. He was staring out to sea westward towards Cydonia with a calm and serene expression on his face. When Elsa approached him, he greeted her with a nod.</p><p>"I imagine this concludes our business then?" Rivain asked.</p><p>"It does," Elsa replied. "That is unless you have some other nefarious plan in store for me."</p><p>"Not this time," Rivain smirked slightly.</p><p>Elsa came up alongside him and sighed pleasantly. Together, they both stood side by side as they examined the late afternoon sunlight bouncing off the surface of the sea. Behind them, the rest of the smoke had vanished from the clear skies. Indeed, to both of them, there were no more fights on the horizon, no more crises to deal with. A blight no longer threatened Cydonia, and an inferno no longer threatened Thamorlane.</p><p>Now, all was right with the world.</p><p>"I wasn't there for when the war started," Elsa said. "I wasn't there when the four kingdoms unified. I was born in the peace that followed. I never knew death, war, suffering. Not until I met you," she looked at Rivain.</p><p>Rivain said nothing but studied Elsa in curiosity.</p><p>"I do know what your people did to mine, and what mine did to yours," Elsa continued. "I don't think I can forgive you. It's not my place to," she extended a hand towards him. "But... you do have my thanks, for standing by us in the end. I only wish an easier path had led us here. It's hard to believe we made it where we are now."</p><p>Rivain sighed deeply and nodded. "Were it so easy," he said.</p><p>The pair shook hands, then with a final nod to each other, Rivain returned his gaze to the sea. Elsa on the other hand thought of home, then stepped through the portal that opened before her.</p><p>… … …</p><p>When Elsa opened her eyes again, she was standing in the tower of the Arch-Mage back in Eyrinvale. She was about to call out for Anna, but she instead found her standing over a desk, frowning at a pile of papers before her. Contrary to what she had said, Anna clearly still couldn't sleep, so Elsa would remedy that.</p><p>However, as soon as Elsa closed the portal, Anna immediately heard it and turned around.</p><p>"Elsa?" Anna rushed forwards and trapped her into a hug. "Elsa!" she laughed. "What are you doing back so soon, I thought you said-"</p><p>"Shh," Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna. "I lied. The work is done. All is well. I was playing a trick."</p><p>Anna pulled back and glared at Elsa. "Playing a trick? Wh- what... what is... why would... do you have any idea how worried- I- I... playing a trick?!" she stammered indignantly.</p><p>"Yes," Elsa laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>"Surprise me? You scared me, I thought you were in danger. Why would you ever-"</p><p>"I know. I've wronged you. I need to be punished."</p><p>Anna blinked and shook her head as she was dumbstruck. "Elsa, you... no... I'm too tired for this," she leaned forward into Elsa's embrace and hugged her more tightly.</p><p>"I missed you," Elsa nuzzled her nose into Anna's hair. "And I'm home now. It's all over."</p><p>"Oh... well that's great," Anna yawned as her weight shifted and her body became more slack. "I missed you too."</p><p>Elsa made a face of confusion but held onto Anna all the same. When she heard light snoring, she couldn't help but laugh. Anna was falling fast asleep in Elsa's arms, still standing upright.</p><p>"Anna... a- are you sleeping right now?" Elsa asked, holding onto her more tightly.</p><p>"I'm so tired," Anna mumbled into Elsa's neck. "Just a few minutes... then I'll be right as rain," she became limp as a noodle.</p><p>Elsa laughed quietly, then gently led Anna back towards their room. "Come on, let's get you to bed."</p><p>The pair made their way through the castle and back up to their room. Every now and again, Anna would stumble, forcing her to wake for only a few moments before dozing off again. When they finally made it to their bed, Elsa gently set Anna down and tucked her in. Then, Elsa climbed in next to her and pulled her tight against her side, spooning her.</p><p>"Anna, my sweet," Elsa whispered. "There's one more thing I need to tell you," she kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Anna pouted and looked at Elsa through sleep-deprived eyes. "What is it?" she asked, nearly whining.</p><p>"I love you too," Elsa grinned.</p><p>"Oh," Anna perked up as bashful smile spread across her face. "You do?"</p><p>"I do," Elsa cupped Anna's face and kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>They held the embrace for a while until Anna's head fell back on the pillow and she began to snore loudly. She had fallen asleep kissing Elsa.</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa giggled and rubbed her eyes. "Goodnight, my love," she savoured the words and held Anna tight against her body.</p><p>Soon enough, the pair were fast asleep, both with pleasant smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Pomp and Strange Circumstance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Anna woke with a start when something warm pressed between her legs. Instinctively, she reached for <em>Shadow-Fang</em> which she kept under her pillow, but when she felt warm hands caress her thighs and soft lips leave a trail of butterfly kisses along them, she sighed in pleasure and let go of her dagger. Evidently, in her sleep, someone had stealthily pulled down her breeches without her noticing.</p><p>Elsa poked up from the sheets and flashed a Cheshire grin at Anna. "Good morning, my love," she purred as she leaned down and resumed her tender ministrations.</p><p>"Mmm," Anna moaned as her eyes rolled into her skull and she arched her back. "Elsa," she spread her own legs wider to give Elsa greater access, then nestled her fingers into Elsa's soft hair. "Good morning, lover."</p><p>Elsa giggled, then slowly slid her hands up Anna's thighs, underneath her shirt, over her stomach, towards her breasts which she kneaded delicately. At the same time, Elsa was planting dainty little kisses every she went, worshipping Anna's body. Whenever she would nibble or lightly suckle, Anna would gasp and mewl and whine with need.</p><p>It had been far too long since they made love, and now, they had all the time in the world.</p><p>"Oh, Elsa," Anna sighed. "I missed this, I missed you, I missed your body."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa chuckled and moved upwards so that she was eye level with Anna. "How much did you miss me?"</p><p>Slightly irritated from how playfully teasing Elsa was being, Anna gripped her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a rough and needy kiss. The intensity of it was a good enough answer for Elsa, so she moaned into Anna's mouth and settled her weight on top of her, pressing both of their bodies together. Anna nibbled on Elsa's lip, then her eyes shot open as she made a small sound of surprise when she felt Elsa force her tongue in.</p><p>She was being uncharacteristically dominating, but Anna happily went along with the ride. As they kissed, Anna ran her hands through Elsa's hair, down her back, and settled on her hips. Meanwhile, Elsa rolled and massaged Anna's breasts between her fingers.</p><p>Elsa pulled away and stared down at Anna with a naughty smirk. "How did you sleep?" she asked in a voice that was infuriatingly nonchalant.</p><p>"Like a log," Anna laughed, reaching up to caress Elsa's cheek. "I love you. Did I say that last night?"</p><p>"You did. You were half-asleep when you did, but I think you meant it."</p><p>"Of course I meant it."</p><p>"Good. I love you too, Anna."</p><p>Anna smiled, but then her eyes hardened with lust. "Good," she pulled Elsa down and gently bit her ear. "Then show me," she growled.</p><p>Elsa shivered from head to toe, then did as she was told. First, she placed hungry kisses all over Anna's neck, then latched onto the pulse point which she sucked on hard. Anna groaned and down below, she felt Elsa place the smooth plane of her thigh against her own sex, now hot and wet.</p><p>Second, Elsa slid downwards, kissing along Anna's collarbone and once she reached her breasts, she latched onto a nipple and suckled on it. Anna arched her back and held onto the back of Elsa's head to give her as much possible.</p><p>Third, Elsa wiggled further downwards and when she came to Anna's hips, she gripped her knees and pushed them upwards before spreading them apart. The intensity of hunger and love in Elsa's eyes along caused Anna to tremble with anticipation. She was running her hands over Anna's thighs, getting closer to her weeping folds each time but never quite touching, driving Anna crazy.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Anna whined breathlessly. "Elsa, it's been so long, just touch me, please."</p><p>"Is that what you want?" Elsa asked teasingly.</p><p>"Elsa, you're not being fair. I need you to feel you."</p><p>"You do, don't you?"</p><p>Anna looked at Elsa and frowned. "Is this another one of your games? I'm telling you right now, I don't have the patience for- <em>oooh</em>," she leaned back and sighed.</p><p>"You'll wait as long as I want you to wait," Elsa said as she ran her fingers up and down Anna's folds. "I'm still queen for a little while longer. I give the orders, and you..." she slid two fingers into Anna's sex up to the first knuckle. "Obey. Say it."</p><p>Anna squirmed around and gasped so much so that Elsa had to hold her down with her other hand. In her current state, not having had any release for so long, it didn't take much for Anna's pleasure to build up to the point it was now dulling her senses.</p><p>Elsa sighed. "I gave you an order, Anna," she chastised her as she slid her fingers partway out.</p><p>Anna bucked her hips and softly whined. "You're my queen," she panted as she grabbed at the sheets. "I am yours to command, I obey you! You are my queen."</p><p>Elsa smiled in satisfaction then pushed her fingers in two knuckles deep, penetrating Anna further. Slowly, she began to push them in and out, keeping the same excruciating pace to drive Anna even more wild.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna pleaded. "Please, just fuck me!"</p><p>"Oh... since you asked so nicely," Elsa pushed her fingers all the way in.</p><p>Anna bucked her hips up more urgently as she moaned and writhed beneath Elsa's persistent touch. To put her out of her misery, Elsa increased the speed of her fingers working in and out as she tweaked one of Anna's nipples using her other hand.</p><p>Already, Anna could feel her orgasm building up so she thrashed wildly as she rocked her hips up and down to deepen her penetration against Elsa's fingers. In response to her need, Elsa added a third finger and curled them upwards to stroke at the most sensitive spot of Anna's interior. Next, she shifted downwards and wrapped her lips over Anna's bud, swirling her tongue around it while lightly sucking.</p><p>"Gods!" Anna sobbed as she reached down and grabbed Elsa's head, pressing her more tightly against herself. "Yes! Elsa, I'm yours, I love you. You're my queen, you're my queen, you're my queen," she repeated over and over as her mind turned into mush and her body turned into jelly.</p><p>Within seconds, Elsa carried Anna right over her peak and dropped her into her blissful release. As Anna came, her entire body rocked up and down and she trembled head to toe, all the while gripping Elsa's head for support and further intensification of her orgasm. Below, Elsa plunged her fingers all the way in and sucked hard on Anna's bud, drawing out the nectar the soaked her mouth and face.</p><p>When it was finally over, Anna released a choked sob and a shuddering gasp as she pulled Elsa upwards. "Thank you," she whispered as she stared up at Elsa in love and adoration. "Thank you, my queen."</p><p>"Anything for my love," Elsa returned the stare with as much love. "Was that good?"</p><p>"It was... perfect."</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>Anna pulled Elsa close and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Now," she panted as she caught her breath. "My turn," she flipped Elsa onto her back and rolled onto her front in one fluid movement.</p><p>"Ooh!" Elsa giggled. "Taking command now, are we- <em>mmnh</em>!"</p><p>Anna cut her off by smashing her own lips against Elsa's, plunging her tongue into her mouth to savor her own taste. Elsa acquiesced gladly and whimpered beneath Anna as they swirled their tongues around each other.</p><p>"Now," Anna pulled away and grinned. "While you were gone, I came across some interesting books."</p><p>"Brushing up on your table manners?" Elsa teased. "You could have asked me. I'd be happy to-"</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and pushed her thumb into Elsa's petulant mouth. "Not that. Elvish books," she said. "Couldn't understand a word of it, and I wasn't about to go to Elessin because some of them had some rather... <em>interesting</em> picture in them."</p><p>Elsa nodded as she closed her eyes and sucked on Anna's thumb. "Wha shor uv picshures?" she asked as she did.</p><p>"Well," Anna removed her thumb from Elsa's mouth and shuffled lower so that she straddled her legs. "Let me show you," she leaned down and pulled Elsa's chemise off over her head, revealing her nude form.</p><p>Then, Anna leaned forward and ran her tongue up and down Elsa's folds to get it sufficiently lubricated, only to find that she was already wet and waiting. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut as she bit her lip and moaned, playing with her own breasts. Meanwhile, Anna continued to lap at Elsa's folds with her tongue long and luxuriously while with one hand, she reached between her own legs to stimulate herself.</p><p>"Now, just spread your legs," Anna ordered as she grabbed Elsa's thighs and pushed them apart, draping one leg over her shoulder. "And let me do all the work," she wiggled around and adjusted her own position until her dripping sex hovered right above Elsa's dripping sex.</p><p>"Anna," Elsa laughed. "What is this? An acrobatics exercise?"</p><p>"Something I want to try," Anna settled her weight down.</p><p>As soon as their folds touched each other, both Anna and Elsa sharply gasped at the same time. When Anna began to slowly grind her body against Elsa's, the delicious friction sent shivers and tingles crawling up and down both of their spines.</p><p>"<em>Oooooh</em>, Anna," Elsa groaned. "That feels... different."</p><p>"Good different?" Anna asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side.</p><p>Elsa reached up and grabbed Anna's rear, pulling and pushing on her to increase their friction. "Amazing different," she panted.</p><p>For support, Anna grabbed onto Elsa's leg that was draped over her shoulder as she began to rub against Elsa with more vigor. Below, Elsa thrust her hips up and down at a pace that matched Anna's movements. Together, they fell into sensual sync as their increased their tempo.</p><p>Anna pressed down with her full weight to press their slick sexes as close and as tightly together as possible. At the same time, she grinded against Elsa with more vigor and speed. Elsa reciprocated in kind and all the while, their kept their loving gazes focused on each other.</p><p>The room filled with wet sounds of sweaty bodies rubbing and grinding together. They grunted and groaned, panted and moaned, sighed and whimpered, falling into tune with each other as they strung together a song of joining and a symphony of ecstasy.</p><p>Anna could feel her orgasm building up again as she rubbed their sexes together with reckless abandon. However, this one promised to be more intense than the last. As she looked upon Elsa, she saw that her eyes were round with love and joy, and her skin was flushed and sweaty. From the look on her face, Anna knew she was also nearing the peak that they were ascending together.</p><p>Elsa held on tight to Anna's rear as she stared up at her. "Anna... I- I'm going to..."</p><p>"Me too," Anna reached down and cupped Elsa's face. "Come with me," she breathed huskily. "Come, Elsa."</p><p>After a few seconds more of frenzied thrusting and grinding, Anna and Elsa became undone at the same time. Anna latched onto Elsa's leg as she shook from head to toe, while Elsa leaned up and wrapped her arms around Anna's torso as she trembled in similar fashion. Waves of waves of pleasure crashed into them, made more intense and glorious and liberating after having spent so long apart.</p><p>When the waves settled, Anna let go of Elsa's leg and fell on her back, laying side by side with Elsa. As they panted heavily and caught their breath, they both reached for each other and held hands, intertwining their fingers together. For a long while, they simply lay there in bed, thinking of nothing but bliss and feeling nothing but release.</p><p>"Good book," Elsa said as she flipped on her side to look at Anna.</p><p>"Oh, the best," Anna flipped over to look at Elsa.</p><p>"I missed you," Elsa kissed Anna's hand.</p><p>"I missed you too," Anna stroked Elsa's cheek with her fingers.</p><p>"And I love you."</p><p>"And I love you too."</p><p>Elsa smiled warmly. "Should we get out of bed soon?"</p><p>"No," Anna shook her head. "I don't think we should," she kissed Elsa on her lips.</p><p>Together, they wrapped their arms and legs around each other and kissed with need, with want, with love. The world wasn't going anywhere at the moment, so neither were they.</p><p>… … …</p><p>The next few months passed in the same manner. During the day, Anna and Elsa would work alongside Elessin and Kulleveig in coordinating the reconstruction efforts. Additionally, Afraim and Massani remained as well to lend their assistance. The people of Eyrinvale returned from their short exodus from the city to find that many of their homes had been destroyed during the long night.</p><p>Still, they were resilient, and when talk and rumors spread of what caused the end the premature winter that descended upon the land, many of them changed their tunes about Elsa. Others were more stubborn and fearful, but nothing much could be done about that. Through hard work and dedication, the people of Eyrinvale came together.</p><p>Homes were rebuilt. Crops were resown. Land was resettled. However, the days of summer were now waning and autumn was on the way. Winter would come soon afterwards, which was a little strange given that they had just experienced one, but most people took it as a sign that the world had returned to the natural order of things. In the end, that was all they were grateful for. A return to normality.</p><p>All while that was happening, Anna was learning the ways of becoming a queen, tutored by Elsa's experience and the wisdom of their councilors. Day by day, she became more comfortable with the role, and though the people did not yet know of her true identity, they would come to accept her over time. As for Elsa, she gradually scaled back her presence as queen and allowed Anna to gain more confidence by making decisions on her own.</p><p>Compared to Elsa, whose decision-making processes were always carefully and methodically planned out, Anna tended to make decisions more quickly based on her impulses. Her ranger training made her sharply attuned to the world at the ground level, and she quickly found that she disliked the fussy and drawn-out procedures of politics and the stuffy, overbearing social rituals that nobility demanded. Thankfully, Elsa was there to temper her brashness, and though nobody would admit it, Anna's type of leadership came as a refreshing surprise.</p><p>During the night, Anna and Elsa rediscovered and emboldened their love for one another through their bodies, hearts, and minds. Every day, they would sleep until well past noon, and only after a long breakfast would they leave to tend to their business for the day. Though Anna was becoming accustomed to living in a castle by now, the truest part of her still longed for the open road and the wilds.</p><p>In their downtime, when they were not making love, Anna and Elsa would go on long horseback rides outside of the city. It helped them both because Anna got to satisfy her wanderlust, and Elsa got to see more of the land she ruled.</p><p>Eventually, after everything had stabilized, the time for Anna's coronation had finally come.</p><p>… … …</p><p>"How many are on the guest list so far?" Elessin asked Kulleveig. "Weren't you the one in charge of keeping count, master dwarf?"</p><p>Kulleveig unfurled a scroll that was taller than he was. "Aye, just give me a minute, damn it," he grumbled. "Let's see here..." he started muttering to himself as he read off the list of names. "No more than a few hundred. Not even half of the crowd who came to Queen El- err... Lady Elsa's coronation."</p><p>Elsa looked up from the scroll she was writing on and smiled. "Just Elsa is fine now, Kulleveig," she said gently. "How are things looking on food and drink? Have we received the latest shipment of Karinian wine?"</p><p>"On its way, Elsa," Afraim replied. "My kingdom's harvests have been bountiful this year. We were lucky the blight only scraped our borders, so we have a surplus of foodstuffs we can spare."</p><p>"Thank you, again," Elsa smiled.</p><p>Afraim nodded. "Think nothing of it," he said. "We have a saying in Karina. Blood and wine flow alike, and there can never be enough of both."</p><p>"Do you plan on shedding any blood at this occasion?" Massani asked, partially concerned.</p><p>"Well... there will be a sparring pit... a jousting field," Afraim crossed his arms. "But all in good fun, I assure you."</p><p>Kristovffer raised a finger. "And an archery competition," he said. "All these years, and still, no army on Cydonia can match the skill of the rangers."</p><p>"A good thing Prince Rivain declined the invitation then," Massani said. "Otherwise there very well may be blood spilt."</p><p>Afraim cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Damn shame, too. I could have knocked him flat on his elven arse, just like I did to Ragnar," he chuckled.</p><p>"It was still unexpectedly considerate of him to send his well wishes to Anna," Elsa said, looking over the message they had received from him a few days ago.</p><p>Anna finally heard enough, so she turned away from the window and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Is all this really necessary?" she asked. "Do we really need a grand affair? Something small with our closest friends and allies should suffice. All this pomp and strange circumstance for me? I'm just a bas-" she stopped herself and sighed. "I'm just a ranger."</p><p>Elsa stood up from her chair and placed a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "Think of it as a celebration, after everything we've all endured," she smiled. "The people deserve some hope and happiness. It's more for them than it is for you, really."</p><p>"I suppose," Anna agreed, though her lips curled upward in a small smile. "Is there anything left we need to discuss?"</p><p>"Nothing pressing at the moment," Elessin said. "The renovations at Fawkes Square have finished, as per your orders, Elsa. I thought you might like to know."</p><p>Fawkes Square was the town center that had been transformed into a memorial of the heroes who fell during the long night. Elsa had created an ice statue of Ziio, Royce, Fengar, Rafe, the queensguard, the lancers of Fordham, and the Zafeiri legionnaires to commemorate their sacrifices. Thanks to her amplified magic, the statues would remain there forever, un-melting and un-diminishing before the slow march of time.</p><p>"Then that should do it, I think," Anna said. "The big day is tomorrow, so I will see you all then. Thank you."</p><p>Once everyone filed out of the room, Anna and Elsa were left alone.</p><p>"Busy days, as usual," Elsa sighed pleasantly as she neatly arranged some documents before turning to Anna. "Strange really. I never thought I would miss the mundanity of court life. After everything we've been through though, it's nice. Isn't it?"</p><p>Anna remained unresponsive as she stared out the window towards the kingdom she would inherit.</p><p>"Anna?" Elsa came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Anna's torso. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Everything is wonderful," Anna said. "And that's what scares me. Things won't be the same after this will they?" she turned around to face Elsa.</p><p>"If you're having second thoughts, we don't have to go through with this. You can remain as my loyal subject, if you wish."</p><p>"Tempting, but no. I've made up my mind and this is who I want to become. That's just the thing though, I've never felt this sure of anything in my life. My whole life, I never thought about anything far ahead in advance before. I was only ever concerned about putting one foot in front of the other. Day by day, that's all I did. Now... I see..."</p><p>Elsa reached up and caressed the sides of Anna's neck. "What do you see?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Certainty. Possibility," Anna smiled. "Hope. Like for once I really know where I belong, and it's by your side," she leaned forward and pulled Elsa into a tender kiss.</p><p>After some time, they broke the kiss and placed their foreheads together, staring down at their hands which were intertwined.</p><p>"Today is your last day as queen," Anna said. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"I feel... good. At peace," Elsa replied. "I've never felt this way in my life before. I was always afraid, always lonely, but now... I can let all of that go. Thanks to you."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Today is your last day as a ranger. Is there anything you want to do?"</p><p>Anna looked out the window again, then back to Elsa as she smiled. "Wanna go for a ride?"</p><p>Elsa grinned.</p><p>… … …</p><p>After saddling their horses, Anna and Elsa made their way out of the castle and headed up the old mountain trail. Ulav and Nixie appeared happy and content to be moving once more and the cool mountain air agreed with their bodies. The last time Anna and Elsa had visited the spot they were heading to was long ago, just after they met for the very first time.</p><p>The afternoon sky was orange and blue, speckled with hundreds of small and fluffy clouds that hung high in the sky. It was the last day of summer, and tomorrow would be the first day of autumn. Still, there wasn't any hurry and as long as the sun rose the next day, there was no reason to worry. Not much else had changed aside from the seasons, which was comforting to see that even through darkness and despair, somethings can yet persist and endure.</p><p>When Anna and Elsa arrived at the end of the trail to the viewpoint that overlooked the city, they found that one thing had drastically changed about the spot was its new tenant. Ahead of them, lying on a rocky hill was a winged creature that had the head, neck, and talons of an eagle, but the body and legs of a lion. As Anna and Elsa approached, the griffin greeted them with a screech and took to the air.</p><p>"I don't believe it," Anna laughed as she dismounted Ulav.</p><p>Elsa looked more concerned as she tried to calm Nixie. "What's going on?"</p><p>Anna walked ahead through the tall grass and whistled. "Here, girl!" she waved. "Come on!"</p><p>The griffin circled the overlook as she gradually descended. She landed in front of Anna, then greeted her with a polite dip of her head.</p><p>Anna bowed to the griffin, then she turned around and waved to Elsa. "It's alright, Elsa!" she called out. "It's an old friend of ours!"</p><p>Elsa cautiously dismounted Nixie, then with a whispered word she sent her running away to a safe distance along with Ulav. Carefully, she approached Anna and the griffin.</p><p>"Didn't think I would run into you again," Anna said as she patted the griffin's neck. "What are you doing up here? Where's your little one?"</p><p>The griffin squawked a response and pointed towards the skies with her beak. High above them was her cub, now nearly fully grown and much larger than the last time Anna had seen it.</p><p>"Wow," Anna chuckled. "He's gotten big, he's nearly big as you now," she turned back towards Elsa and gestured to her. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Not us at least."</p><p>Elsa gingerly reached towards the griffin. "We've met her before, I remember," she patted the griffin's neck and laughed in disbelief. "On the Champs-Liberté."</p><p>The griffin fixed her gaze on Elsa and blinked slowly in recognition.</p><p>"She came back during the long night and helped me clear the sky of wyverns," Anna said as she scratched the griffin's dense fur on her back. "I would not have been able to do so otherwise."</p><p>Elsa snapped up and looked at Anna. "Kristovffer said you rode a griffin, is that when that happened?"</p><p>Anna shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>"My, my, the red wolf and the griffin," Elsa said, then a curious expression settled over her face. "You... you don't suppose..."</p><p>Anna caught on to Elsa's line of thought and grinned. "Don't ask me," she gestured to the griffin. "Ask her."</p><p>Elsa nodded eagerly then cleared her throat in anticipation. She went in front of the griffin, then bowed politely. The griffin acknowledged her with a nod.</p><p>"H- hi," Elsa waved a little awkwardly, then she started to fidget with her hands. "I don't mean to impose, nor do I want to trouble you. I- I... I was just... hoping if... you would be so kind to-"</p><p>The griffin squawked and in response, her cub returned a squawk of his own as he descended from the skies. He circled the ground beneath him, then landed next to his mother. The cub then rushed towards Anna and greeted her with an affectionate head rub.</p><p>"He seems to like you," Elsa laughed.</p><p>"And to think, all we had to do was save their lives," Anna replied. "There's not a creature in the world more intelligent or more noble than a griffin."</p><p>The cub pounced towards Elsa and greeted her in the same manner, and while Elsa petted the cub's head, the griffin leaned downwards and exposed her back for Anna to get on.</p><p>"Now, just wait and he'll let you hop on," Anna said as she settled in over the griffin's back. "And hold on tight."</p><p>"Um... okay," Elsa chuckled nervously as she mounted up. "Anything else I should know before we- aah!"</p><p>The cub launched itself into the air on its powerful legs and took wing. Anna laughed and watched as Elsa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the cub's neck, hanging on for dear life as she screamed all the while. With that, the griffin screeched triumphantly and took to the air not long after, following after her cub.</p><p>Anna forgot her own amusement as she was suddenly whisked skyward and though she didn't scream like Elsa did, she still held on as tight as she could. Together, Anna atop the griffin and Elsa atop the cub, they ascended higher and higher into the sky, circling each other as they went. Soon, they were soaring over the silvertops, dipping in and out and above and below the clouds as they flew high above the earth.</p><p>Eyrinvale was far below and shrinking in size. This high, Anna and Elsa could see the entire kingdom, from its southernmost reaches along the Karinian border and northwards to Marlogne. At a certain point, Elsa had stopped screaming and instead, she was laughing and cheering. Anna had never seen Elsa so happy or carefree in her life, and she fell in love all over again up there, high above the earth.</p><p>Once they breached through the topmost layer of clouds, the griffin and the cub folded their wings against their bodies and adjusted their trajectory so that were diving straight down. They plummeted towards the earth with the speed of a falling star and once Eyrinvale came back into view, the griffin and the cub steered towards the glittering sea.</p><p>At the last possible moment before they smacked into the water, they extended their wings to slow their descent and change their angle of approach so that they now skimming across the surface. In a random and perfect moment, a pink salmon jumped out of the water just as the griffin swooped over it. She easily caught the salmon in her beak, then bit it in half before tossing the other half to her cub, who devoured it in one bite.</p><p>Anna laughed in delight and looked over to Elsa, who was doing much the same. Salty sea spray splashed up from the surface as the griffin and cub dipped their talons in. As they came towards the harbor, they beat their wings to put on some altitude and soared over the city. Down below, commonfolk were pointing in shock at the two skyward, griffin-mounted women, while others cried out in surprise and sought cover. They flew above the city towards the castle, where the guardsmen shouted in alarm as they swooped overhead.</p><p>Near the stables, Kristovffer was brushing down Sven's fur when Anna and Elsa passed over him. He shrieked in fright, then as they flew off, he raised a fist and shouted a curse at Anna.</p><p>From there on, the griffin and the cub flew back towards the overlook which they circled before landing. Anna and Elsa climbed off and deeply bowed to their respective mounts, who dipped their heads in return. Then, they returned to their roost where the griffin began to meticulously groom her cub.</p><p>"That was incredible!" Elsa hopped up and down and clapped in joy. "Such magnificent creatures!"</p><p>Anna smiled as she simply observed Elsa's unrestrained enthusiasm. "This is a good place for them," she said, looking around. "Plenty of fish to hunt at sea, and they'll be safe from poachers here."</p><p>"What will become of the cub when he's fully grown?" Elsa asked.</p><p>"I imagine he'll fly the nest... seek out a mate... carve out a part of this world to call his own."</p><p>"And the mother?"</p><p>Anna shrugged. "She will leave too, to find her fortune out in the wilds. It's a simple life."</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa sighed pleasantly as she approached Anna. "A simple life," she repeated wistfully.</p><p>They interlocked their hands together, then made their way to the edge of the overlook, sitting down on the grass as they observed the view. There, they stayed a long time, looking out over their home.</p><p>"So," Elsa turned to Anna. "Good last day?"</p><p>Anna smiled. "The best."</p><p>"I'm still queen for a little bit longer. Is there anything I can do for you, while I still can?"</p><p>"No. I have everything I need. You've given me a name, a home, a new life. I couldn't ask for anything else even if I wanted to. I'm... happy. Truly happy."</p><p>"Oh," Elsa grinned. "Then you wouldn't mind if I give you your gift then."</p><p>"Gift? What gift?" Anna perked up in curiosity.</p><p>Elsa rose to her feet and flashed a wink at Anna. "Just wait here," she started walking towards Nixie. "I had something made for you."</p><p>"Again? Elsa, you've given me enough gifts as it is."</p><p>"Yes, and it's the least I can do."</p><p>Anna sighed in exasperation as she watched Elsa fuss around with Nixie's saddlebags. She then pulled out a long object wrapped in cloth, which she carried back to Anna.</p><p>"Close your eyes," Elsa said as she sat down.</p><p>"Elsa, really, you didn't have to," Anna protested.</p><p>"You're right. I wanted to. Now, be silent and close your eyes."</p><p>Anna stammered as she tried to decline but then eventually thought better of it as she did as she was told. She heard the cloth falling away from whatever object Elsa was holding, then felt it as it was pressed into her waiting hands.</p><p>"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Elsa said softly.</p><p>"Alright then," Anna opened her eyes and looked down.</p><p>In her hands she held a beautiful bow that was carved from an immaculate piece of ebony wood imported from Thamorlane. It was nearly tall as Anna was and sported a recurve design that had intricate runes carved up and down its entire length that glowed a dim red-orange. Its handle was wrapped in dark brown leather that complemented the colours of the runes and the wood.</p><p>"Elsa... this is..." Anna shook her head in awe. "This is a marvellous bow, where did you get this?"</p><p>"Another commission I had done in secret by Master Yarwick," Elsa replied. "I've also had it imbued with magical properties, but for that, I had to contract the work of a master enchanter."</p><p>Anna smiled gleefully and rose to her feet, testing the draw weight of her new bow. She found that it was remarkably lighter than what she was used to, which would allow her to shoot even faster and more accurately than before. Meanwhile, Elsa beamed with pride and joy.</p><p>"What sort of magical properties?" Anna asked.</p><p>Elsa stood up next to Anna and forged her a handful of arrows made of ice. "Why don't you try it out and see?"</p><p>Anna eagerly took the arrows from Elsa. She nocked one to the bowstring, pulled it back, sighted a nearby tree, then released it. As the arrow whistled through the air, it ignited itself and became a flaming rocket that impacted against the tree trunk and detonated in a cloud of frosty fire. Both Anna and Elsa recoiled from the shock then stared at the bow in wonder. The griffin and her cub looked nonplussed, while Ulav and Nixie whinnied from surprise before calming down.</p><p>"Elsa, this is amazing!" Anna laughed in delight.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it," Elsa replied, easily extinguishing the fire on the tree with a puff of mist she shot out from her hand. "Your bow has been enchanted to possess increased tensile strength, so it should be nearly indestructible, and also provide greater power. That, in addition to the fire enchantment which ignites any arrows you shoot."</p><p>"You really are too good to me. I didn't get you anything. I... I feel like a fool now."</p><p>"No, no. You gave me the experience of riding a griffin, which is something nobody has ever done before. That was the best gift you could have ever given me."</p><p>"True," Anna sighed pleasantly then sat back down on the grass, setting her bow aside. "We spoil each other, don't we?"</p><p>Elsa sat down next to her and snuggled up by Anna's side. "True," she agreed. "I've already taken the liberty of naming your bow, as according to Master Yarwick, all legendary weapons need a name."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"<em>Nightfall</em> was the mace that was our family heirloom, so I think it's only fitting that this one should be called <em>Daybreak</em>."</p><p>"<em>Daybreak,</em>" Anna repeated. "That's an excellent name. Thank you, Elsa," she leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>They held the sweet contact for a while, then broke apart and smiled at each other. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and together, they looked out over their home.</p><p>"Any more favours you'd like to ask of me?" Elsa asked. "I could always make you a knight."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. "Ugh, no thank you," she declined playfully. "Declan hated being called a ser, and I hated being called my lady. Tomorrow it'll be your grace or my queen or whatever. I have enough titles as it is."</p><p>"My strong dashing knight in shining armour."</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>"Ser Anna, the bravest, wisest, noblest knight there ever was."</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>"They'll have to add griffin-tamer to your list of titles."</p><p>"You can't tame a griffin, nor should they be tamed."</p><p>"Griffin-friend? Griffin-kin."</p><p>Anna opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "I actually like the sound of griffin-kin."</p><p>"How about just Anna?" Elsa leaned forward and pulled her in by her chin to kiss her on the lips.</p><p>Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other.</p><p>"Just Anna sounds wonderful, just Elsa," Anna said.</p><p>They kissed again, just as two women, deeply in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Return of the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"I never thought I'd see two coronations in my lifetime," Rahni looked at Anna's reflection and smiled. "Let alone arrange the hair of two queens."</p><p>Anna looked at her reflection and frowned at Elsa, who was standing behind them. "Again, I must say, I was quite happy with the way I was styling my hair before. Is this really necessary?"</p><p>"Quite necessary," Elsa said. "Rahni's work is the best, and let's be honest, Anna, your hairstyle before was unbefitting of a queen."</p><p>Anna sighed unhappily. "The way I see it, if I'm the bloody queen now, I can wear my bloody hair any way I want."</p><p>"True. It's really just for today. You look stunning," Elsa placed her hands-on Anna's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. "You should be glad I let you wear your armour and cloak. I had a wonderful dress picked out for you."</p><p>Rahni looked up from the braid in Anna's hair she was fussing with and nodded eagerly. "I think it's a formidable look," she said. "A true warrior queen."</p><p>"As opposed to a mage queen?" Anna asked, eyeing Elsa's own attire. "Both are equally formidable, I'd say."</p><p>Ever since Elsa had stepped down from being queen, she opted to wear long and elegant mage robes instead of her usual dresses. She found that she preferred to wear robes, as they reflected her new role and her new outlook on the world. For this occasion, the robes she wore were pure white to match her hair, which was combed straight and flowing free.</p><p>"I believe... that should do it," Rahni stepped back to admire Anna's hair.</p><p>"Hmm," Anna turned her head from side to side and reached back to feel her crimson locks. "Good," she said as a shy smile spread across her face. "I don't think I've ever felt so... queenly, in my life. Thank you, Rahni."</p><p>Her hair had several elegant braids tied together over the back of her head while the rest of it flowed freely down her shoulders and back. As for her attire, she wore her new armour, which had been polished to a shine, along with her signature wolf cloak.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Elsa placed a hand on her handmaiden's shoulder. "Excellent work, as usual, Rahni."</p><p>Rahni smiled and curtsied. "You're very welcome, your gra- ahem... Elsa."</p><p>"That's me now, but don't call me that when we're alone," Anna rose from her chair and sighed. "Well... come on. Let's go put a crown on my head."</p><p>With that, they departed from their room, Elsa and Anna leading the way while Rahni followed just behind, accompanied by new members of the queensguard. Together, they made their way through the keep, much of it now repaired and restored to its former glory. When they arrived at the entrance to the keep, they paused.</p><p>Anna had reached for the door handle but stopped herself before she grabbed it. "This is really it, isn't it?" she asked. "I walk through this door and it all becomes real."</p><p>"Yes," Elsa nodded. "And you won't have to until you're ready."</p><p>Anna took a deep breath and exhaled. "What and keep our people waiting?" she grabbed the door handle and without a moment's hesitation, she opened it. "I'm ready."</p><p>Outside, the day was bright, clear and crisp. The autumn air was slightly cool, but not unpleasantly so. Gathered outside the keep was a crowd that numbered less than the one that showed up for Elsa's coronation, but it was no less impressive.</p><p>Afraim stood at the front of a company of Karinian knights, wearing his own ceremonial armour that gleamed in the sunlight. Massani stood at the front of a company of Zafeiri legionnaires, all dressed in their same matte grey armour which cut a striking image nonetheless. Next to them was a company of lancers from Fordham to represent their kingdom. Elessin and Kulleveig stood at the head of a company of Eyrinvalian soldiers, both dressed in their court finery. Last but not least, Kristovffer stood at the head of the rangers, who were arranged at the center of the crowd.</p><p>As soon as Anna and Elsa stepped out, the crowd gave an enthusiastic cheer as they applauded. In one way or another, everybody gathered in the courtyard bore witness to Anna's bravery and valour. They knew well of her reputation as the red wolf, they knew of her trial by combat with Sigrun, they knew of her leadership during the long night, and they knew her as the woman who rode a griffin into the skies. Now, they knew her as the queen of Eyrinvale.</p><p>Elsa quieted down the crowds with a gesture of her hand. Once they fell silent, Anna turned her back towards them and knelt on the pillow before Elsa. Then, Elsa retrieved the crown from Kai who kept it ready and held it high above her head.</p><p>"All hail!" Elsa said in a loud and clear voice. "Annarietta Meridia von Edras, First of Her Name, the Red Wolf, Griffin-Kin, the rightful Queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne, and Protector of the Realm!"</p><p>Anna looked up and locked eyes with Elsa as she lowered the crown onto her head. In a conversation not long ago, Anna had stated to Elsa that she wanted to take up her mother's name in honour of her memory. So, while Elsa was still queen, she made it so.</p><p>"Now come the days of the queen!" Elsa beamed. "Long may she reign," she said in a voice that only Anna could hear.</p><p>With the crown now on her head, Anna smiled at Elsa, then slowly turned towards the crowd. She then turned back and looked over to Elsa for reassurance. Elsa gave her an encouraging nod and mouthed to her 'I love you.'</p><p>With that, Anna grinned, then turned to address the crowd. "My fellow people, my brothers and sisters," she began in a clear voice. "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget the bravery of those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return."</p><p>As she carried on with her speech from the heart, Elsa's eyes welled with tears of love and pride. Anna had never looked more beautiful to her than in that moment, standing before their people, steady and firm. To Elsa, she was her, her light, her life, and now, she was hope and the promise of profound renewal of heart and mind.</p><p>"For their actions required courage, sacrifice, and unshakable conviction beyond measure that their fight... <em>our</em> fight, was here," Anna continued. "Standing side by side, together, and unified once more like in the days of old. They ennobled all of us, and they will not be forgotten. As we continue to rebuild, Eyrinvale, Karina, Zafeir, and Fordham will become stronger than ever before as four different kingdoms, but one unified people."</p><p>Immediately, they erupted into cheers and applause once more, with Kristovffer being the loudest and most enthusiastic among them.</p><p>Anna looked over to Elsa, then reached out her hand. Gladly, Elsa accepted it and together, they descended from the staircase towards their people. As they approached the rangers, Kristovffer dipped down to one knee and bowed before Anna, as did the others.</p><p>"My friends," Anna stepped forward, looking confused.</p><p>Kristovffer looked up in expectation.</p><p>"You bow to no one," Anna reached down and pulled Kristovffer to his feet.</p><p>Then, she pulled her oldest friend into a tight hug as they laughed together. In the meantime, Elsa stood off just to the side, beaming proudly at Anna.</p><p>Kristovffer pulled away first and held Anna by the shoulders as he regarded her. "Looks like you'll be southern girl from now on," he said, smiling. "Remember, you've got the north in you. The <em>real</em> north."</p><p>It had already been one day with Anna as the queen but already, it was the happiest and best day of Elsa's entire life.</p><p>… … …</p><p>The night was filled with good food and good drinks and good company. In the castle courtyards, soldiers were sparring with each other, jousting, or trying their hand in archery against the rangers. Inside the mead hall, Elsa and Anna held a feast. As usual, Elessin and Kulleveig were up to their usual drinking games, one that which Afraim later joined in. Kristovffer was off singing with Flynn, the bard who Anna hated but Elsa rather enjoyed. Massani was the only one keeping a level head, but she enjoyed the conversations all the same.</p><p>At the moment, Anna was giving an audience to a number of well-wishers. Like before, many of them were prospective suitors seeking to gain Anna's hand in marriage, and like before, they were shut down. Among them was a familiar fellow who was short, balding, and positively irritating.</p><p>When the music paused and Flynn approached Anna, she rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Flynn, you're here," she groaned. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Why, only to wish you a lifetime of happiness and joy," Flynn sat on the table and reached towards her plate, plucking up a grape as he did. "It is a celebration in your honour after all, Anna. Don't be so glum! Have a drink! Sing! Dance!"</p><p>"That's <em>Queen</em> Anna to you, and are you really eating off my plate right now?"</p><p>"I know right? We've come so far, just look at us! Me, a handsome bard, you, a fearsome ranger-"</p><p>"And queen."</p><p>"-Elsa, the most powerful mage in the world. What a tremendous story!"</p><p>"We are glad you're here, Flynn," Elsa smiled. "And Anna is as well, even if she doesn't show it."</p><p>"Fuck off, bard," Anna threw a grape at Flynn's head and crossed her arms as she glowered.</p><p>"Oh, Anna, my dearest... closest... bestest friend in the whole world," Flynn sighed pleasantly. "I do hope you have an upcoming vacancy in your court for a full-time bard," he chuckled. "My pockets are a bit light at the moment if you catch my meaning."</p><p>Anna reached into her pouch and tossed a heavy coin sack into Flynn's arms. "I'm paying you a hundred crowns to fuck off."</p><p>"Your wish is my command!" Flynn replied happily as he walked away and resumed singing and strumming his lute.</p><p>Elsa made a face of slight disapproval, while Anna looked at her and simply shrugged. After a moment, they both smiled and began to laugh.</p><p>The celebration would continue for some days yet, but when it came time to retire for the evening, Elsa and Anna said their goodnights and walked hand in hand back to their room. They were drunk, happy, and content. Life had returned to normal again, and now, they could simply live their true lives. True to each other, true to their hearts, true to their minds, and true to their souls.</p><p>Elsa had started off her reign as queen and much of her life alone and afraid. She was taught control and how to maintain control. Not just as queen, but on her truest desires and feelings. With Anna, she could finally relinquish control and simply be who she wanted to be. Now, Elsa was unbothered and unafraid.</p><p>Anna had started off her career as a ranger in the company of a family. She was taught how to hunt, how to live off the land, and most of all, she taught herself to know her place. With Elsa, she finally realized that there was more to life than just being a ranger, more to life than just being a bastard. Now, Anna was fulfilled and liberated.</p><p>Together, they were both free and complete. Two parts of a whole that was greater than the sum of its parts.</p><p>At the moment, they were both standing on the balcony, looking out over the city. The celebration was still going on down below but up there, it was quiet and peaceful.</p><p>Elsa leaned her head against Anna's shoulder and shuffled close, pressing tight to her queen's body. "What a day," she sighed serenely. "And just one of... all the days to come until the end of time."</p><p>"Business will be back to usual soon, I imagine," Anna said.</p><p>"It can wait a little longer."</p><p>"There is something I would like to take care of tonight."</p><p>Elsa looked at Anna and smiled. "What is it?"</p><p>"Just the small matter of appointing a new Arch-Mage," Anna replied.</p><p>"Oh. Well, there are many potential candidates, though Glennfell is in a sorry state of repair. We'll have to restore it to its former glory, but I imagine you can find some willing-"</p><p>"I've already selected them."</p><p>"You have?" Elsa looked surprised. "Who?"</p><p>Anna chuckled then kissed Elsa on the lips long and deep. "You, Elsa," she smiled. "I name you as Arch-Mage."</p><p>Elsa smiled as brightly as the moonlight on freshly fallen snow. What she said next came so easily, so naturally, that it was the perfect thing to say. The perfect bookend to the incredible journey that they had been on together.</p><p>"Of course. As my queen commands."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>"Again. One more time."</p><p>Anna took a deep breath and tensed her fingers on her bow, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck as she did. A second later, six apples flew into the air high overhead from behind. Reacting quickly, she grabbed six arrows from her quiver and managed to shoot down three, piercing them with a small burst of flame due to the fire enchantment on her bow. The other three were sliced in half midair by an icy knife hurled in their direction.</p><p>When the apples were just piles of pulp, Anna released her breath and looked over to the side. Elsa was already looking back at her with a smug expression as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"And that's another tie! See that?" Kristovffer stepped in front of them to address the group of the latest ranger recruits. "Now that's what I call shooting. You sorry whelps couldn't hit the broad side of a troll's arse in a clear, sunny day! That's enough demonstration. Gather your gear and get back to your drills. Every arrow you miss is another mile added to your ranging, now get a move on!"</p><p>"Yes, Lord Commander!" the recruits all replied in unison, followed by a polite bow towards Anna and Elsa.</p><p>Anna observed the young, fresh-faced recruits as they returned to their drills on the archery range. Furthermore, at least half of them were females, a sight which brought her joy. Never before had Blackgaard been so full of recruits, but ever since news had spread that the new queen of Eyrinvale and Marlogne was a ranger, people came flocking. They were currently standing in the familiar old fortress that had been Anna's home, and although it was still in a sorry state of repair, the influx of recruits meant that the rebuilding efforts were going swimmingly.</p><p>A few months had passed ever since Anna's coronation, and the winter that came and went was thankfully short. Springtime was in full swing now and the mountainous region was awash with life and colour. Marlogne was hit hardest by the blight and the inhabitants had been nearly wiped out. Still, northerners were tough and over time, life returned to the region. The process was slow going and would take time, but life would continue onwards all the same.</p><p>Both Anna and Elsa were making their way to Glennfell, to oversee the reconstruction efforts there, but they had stopped to visit Blackgaard along the way. Ever since Elsa gained her new powers, travelling for her was mostly trivial since she could open a portal with only a thought and a wave of her hand. Still, she had to physically discover and visit specific destinations before she could fast travel to and from them with her magic. So, their journey north was for business as much as it was for pleasure.</p><p>They did not travel with any escort, for Anna knew the land well and there wasn't much that could threaten a veteran ranger or the Arch-Mage. Indeed, the pair took their sweet time, enjoying the sights and sounds of everything the north had to offer.</p><p>"So," Kristovffer approached the pair. "What do you think of the new lot?"</p><p>"Green as grass," Anna replied. "But they have a good Lord Commander to lead them," she looked at Kristovffer and smiled. "The title suits you."</p><p>Kristovffer nodded as he hooked his thumbs into his belt. "Aye. About bloody time I got some recognition."</p><p>"Trollsbane wasn't enough for you?" Elsa asked, chuckling.</p><p>"I have two titles now, but still not as many as her illustrious grace, Queen Anna, over here," Kristovffer scoffed. "She may be a queen, but here, she's still just- ow!"</p><p>Anna punched him on the arm and scowled. "Ugh, don't call me that, you reindeer's arse, or I'll shove an arrow up your bunghole sideways."</p><p>"I can see nobility hasn't changed you one bit," Kristovffer grumbled, rubbing his arm. "I thought you were teaching her manners and the like. How to be a proper lady?" he asked Elsa.</p><p>Anna came at Kristovffer again as she repeatedly smacked him over the head while he cursed and shoved her away.</p><p>Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at the sky, smiling. "I am, but there's only so much the sculptor can do once the marble has already been shaped," she laughed. "It's hard work. I'm sure you understand."</p><p>"Well, speaking of hard work," Kristovffer brushed off his armour and straightened out his cloak once Anna finally stopped assaulting him. "The day is still young and this lot will be at their drills for the rest of the day. Some of the veterans will be watching over them, so what say we head out on the lake. Try our hands at fishing?"</p><p>Anna snorted. "You fancy yourself a fisherman?"</p><p>"Hunting and fishing are two different things," Kristovffer replied. "I wager I can catch a bigger fish than you."</p><p>"I'll take that bet," Anna grinned and looked over to Elsa. "Care to join us?"</p><p>"I'd love to," Elsa nodded.</p><p>With that, the three went over to the stables to retrieve their mounts. Along the way, Anna passed by a familiar teenage girl practicing her archery against a target on a bale of hay. It took a moment, but she soon recognized her as the same girl she had saved from the Scorvish raiders when she first set out to Eyrinvale on her quest nearly a year ago. The teenage girl was slightly older now, and despite her youth, her features were a bit more severe and weathered due to surviving the blight. Anna watched in silence as the girl nocked an arrow, sighted her target, and let it fly, striking the cobblestone wall behind.</p><p>The girl sighed and stomped her foot in frustration.</p><p>"Don't tense your bow arm," Anna approached her. "Keep it relaxed, it'll make your aim steadier."</p><p>"Oh!" the girl jumped and hastily bowed. "Your grace, I didn't see you there. Forgive me," she kept her gaze on the ground.</p><p>Anna placed a hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine, you can forget the formalities. Rangers aren't known for their polite sensibilities."</p><p>The girl looked up at Anna and blushed a little bit.</p><p>"I know you," Anna continued. "I'm happy to see that you survived the blight in good health. Happier still to see you here."</p><p>"I did not think you would remember me," the girl smiled. "I... I never thanked you for what you did for me."</p><p>"And you'll never have to. What is your name?"</p><p>"Saski."</p><p>"Well, Saski," Anna patted her shoulder and pointed at the target. "Have another go at it."</p><p>Saski nodded eagerly then nocked an arrow to her bowstring, pulling it back.</p><p>"Focus on your target and take a deep breath," Anna said. "Trust your eyes to lead the arrow, not your hands."</p><p>Doing as she was told, Saski inhaled sharply then as she began to slowly exhale, she released her arrow which struck her target just off center. "I did it!" she jumped up and down. "That's the first one I've hit all day!"</p><p>Anna smiled. "Good work," she nodded in approval. "Keep at it, Saski. You'll be a ranger soon enough."</p><p>"Thank you," Saski beamed and bowed humbly. "I will."</p><p>Anna gave her a final nod, then turned away as she made her way to the stables where Elsa and Kristovffer were waiting for her astride Nixie and Sven respectively. After she mounted Ulav, they made their way out of Blackgaard, led onward by Kristovffer. They followed a dirt road down towards the shoreline of Lake Tailles at an easy pace, basking in the glory of the day. The sun was high and shining bright and the winds were carrying with them the scent of cool mountain snow. All around, birds were singing and rabbits were darting in and out of the grass.</p><p>Once they arrived to the shoreline, they found a rowboat sitting on the sand, already waiting for them. The trio climbed down and left their mounts to graze in the meadows, then they approached the boat. Elsa climbed in first while Anna waded into to the water to drag the boat from the front. Kristovffer pushed from behind and before long, they were out on the water.</p><p>"Water is damn cold still," Kristovffer shivered as he climbed in. "So, any of you care to help me row?"</p><p>At the front, Anna and Elsa were working together to untangle a length of fishing line from their rods.</p><p>Anna scoffed and looked over. "You row. I'm the bloody queen and Elsa is the bloody Arch-Mage. We don't row."</p><p>"You don't <em>row</em>?" Kristovffer grabbed hold of both of the oars on either side of him.</p><p>"No, we <em>don't</em> row," Anna replied.</p><p>Kristovffer shook his head and grumbled something else under his breath, but neither Anna or Elsa let that bother them. As they gradually made their way to the center of the lake, the pastel blue surface of the water deepened in colour and richness. Still, just beneath the surface, they could see that it was teeming with aquatic life.</p><p>"Have either of you ever fished before?" Elsa asked as she leaned down and ran her hand through the water.</p><p>"No, never," Anna replied.</p><p>Kristovffer shrugged. "Haven't had the pleasure," he gathered up his fishing rod, then handed one to Anna and Elsa. "Ready to see who the best fisherman is?" he grinned.</p><p>For the next little while, the trio stood in their boat as they cast out their lines and waited for their bites. Despite the healthy population of fish below them, it seemed that none of them were interested in biting that day. Eventually, a slight tug at the end of Kristovffer's line signalled that he had finally hooked something.</p><p>"Looks like you've got something," Elsa noted as she gave up her attempt and sat down, happy to watch the other two.</p><p>"Aye, and he's a big one, I can feel it," Kristovffer strained as he started reeling in the fish. "That's it now, just come on in."</p><p>Anna also stopped her attempt at fishing as she looked over in curiosity.</p><p>"Nearly there, just... a little bit... more," Kristovffer reeled in the line and was already smiling in celebration as he reached down to pick up the fish. "Aha! Got you, you slippery little bastard. Now come here and- what?" he held up a tiny guppy, flapping around indignantly.</p><p>Elsa covered her mouth as she started to giggle while Anna pointed at his face and laughed. Kristovffer heaved a deep sigh and tossed the tiny fish back into the water, shaking his head and muttering beneath his breath all the while.</p><p>"Aye, aye, very funny," Kristovffer frowned. "At least I still managed to catch something. What have either the two of you got? Nothing!"</p><p>"At the rate you're going, we'll be on the water all day," Anna tied a length of rope around the end of an arrow and picked up her bow. "I think I have a better way to fish."</p><p>"What? Oh no. Oh no, no. No bows and arrows! That's cheating!"</p><p>"It's not cheating if we never agreed to any rules."</p><p>"Fine, fine. Have it your way. I'll still beat you by catching a fish the right, proper way."</p><p>"Good luck with that," Anna shot an arrow and immediately hooked a decently sized lake fish, killing it painlessly and began to pull in. "I've already got a bite," she tossed the fish into a waiting bucket on the boat.</p><p>Off to the side, Elsa leaned over the edge and released a puff of ice from her fingertips, freezing a much larger fish deeper below the surface into a block which she easily lifted out of the water. "I've got a bite too," she placed the frozen block with the fish inside next to the bucket.</p><p>"What the- are none of you going to play fair?!" Kristovffer protested. "No magic, no arrows! Whatever happened to honour? If we could have just- oh," he looked over when he felt another tug on his fishing line. "Oh ho, I think I've got another one. A big one this time, a real big fucker too."</p><p>He strained and struggled against it as he tried to pull it in, so much so that the boat was being jostled around. Anna and Elsa held on for support while Kristovffer continued to fight the fish when suddenly, it overcame his strength and he was dragged overboard, falling into the water with a splash.</p><p>"Kristovffer!" Anna leaned over and tried to search for him but he already passed beyond sight. "Oh no, that fool! Elsa, can you see him? "</p><p>Elsa shook her head. "No, but maybe I can- oh! There he is," she pointed out across the lake a small distance where Kristovffer had surfaced.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" Kristovffer coughed as he gulped down air. "You should have seen the size of that fish! He nearly dragged me all the way to the bottom of the lake, I had to cut the line," he started swimming over.</p><p>Anna breathed in relief and started laughing joyously again. "Looks like Trollsbane finally met his match," she reached out her arm once he came close enough. "Maybe we ought to add fish-friend to your titles as well."</p><p>"Or fish-kin," Elsa suggested, laughing along with Anna.</p><p>"Enough fishing," Kristovffer grumbled as he climbed back into the boat, soaked head to toe. "No more bloody fishing," he grabbed the oars and with the help of Anna and Elsa, they started rowing back to shore.</p><p>... ... ...</p><p>"Let's see here," Anna knelt on the forest floor and unsheathed her dagger. "Cophaleri... cophaleri," she muttered to herself as she patted around an assortment of plants.</p><p>A few days after departing from Blackgaard, she found herself alone in the woods.</p><p>Elsa had tasked Anna with finding a specific herb for some purpose she was reluctant to part details with, and though Anna was queen, she knew better than to question Elsa when it came to these special purposes. So, she set off alone into the forest to find the crucial ingredient that Elsa needed for what in her words was described as a special ritual.</p><p>"Ah, here we are. Cophaleri," Anna spotted a bright green herb with wispy thin stalks and feather-like leaves. "Come here you," she sliced the herb with her dagger at the base of the stem, then stowed it in her pouch.</p><p>Rising to her feet, Anna turned around and started making her way back through the forest. She walked at a leisurely pace, for there was no hurry and she wanted to take the time to enjoy the day. Beneath the shade of the trees, the air was cool and pockets of snow remained here and there, but before long, they would melt and vanish.</p><p>Anna entered a clearing and spread her arms out as she walked through the tall grass, feeling their soft blades against her fingertips. The wind blew past her gently, carrying with it the crisp scent of damp soil, pine needles, and fresh mountain flowers. At the far end of the clearing, Anna saw a doe and her fawn, daintily traipsing through the tall grass. She smiled as she examined them, then watched the doe and fawn disappear into the underbrush of the forest.</p><p>"Hmm," Anna looked up to the clear blue skies, tracking the sun's position as a measure of time and a means to find her bearings. "Just past midday. I've been gone for a few hours already. This herb was harder to find than I expected. I should get back to Elsa."</p><p>She crossed the clearing, then made her way through the trees back in the direction of their camp. As she went, the slope gradually declined towards the surface of the lake. Anna had to venture rather far into the mountains for cophaleri only grew at higher altitudes. Still, she had managed to find the herb Elsa needed without much incident, so she was satisfied.</p><p>Once the ground evened out and Anna emerged from the tree line, she looked all over and found Ulav and Nixie grazing in a nearby field. Not far away was a single tent and a smoking campfire being tended to by a lone woman with a head of white hair that shone in the sunlight. They had made camp along the southeastern shoreline of Lake Tailles, just another stop on their way to Glennfell.</p><p>Anna smiled brightly. "There she is, right where I left her."</p><p>Making her way to Elsa, Anna hopped down from a large rock, then easily traversed a bubbling stream by crossing over it using a fallen tree trunk. Then, she walked upon the sandy shore of the lake. Surrounding them were fields of green, filled with yellow, red, and blue flowers. Far in the background, stretching onwards in every direction were snow-capped mountains.</p><p>As Anna returned to the camp, she saw that Elsa was busy mixing some hot liquid inside of a small cauldron over the fire. Distracted as she was, Anna decided to sneak up on Elsa and catch her by surprise. Instinctively, she called upon her ranger experience and dipped low into a crouch, using the camouflage offered by her cloak and nearby shrubs and bushes to approach undetected while remaining completely silent.</p><p>When Anna crept up right behind Elsa, she sprung up and hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she did.</p><p>"Ooh!" Elsa gasped in surprise, then laughed as she leaned back into Anna's embrace.</p><p>"Here you are, my love," Anna removed the cophaleri from her pouch and presented it to Elsa.</p><p>"Oh, Anna, this is just what I needed! Where did you find it?"</p><p>"Just beneath the snow line, high up in the mountains."</p><p>Elsa accepted the herb from Anna and turned around to face her. "Thank you, this will be perfect for the stew."</p><p>Anna arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Stew? You've been cooking?"</p><p>"Of course," Elsa tore up the herb in her hands and added it to the simmering liquid inside the cauldron. "What do you think I've been doing for the past three hours?" she started stirring it with a ladle.</p><p>Anna chuckled and removed her weapons from her back, setting them against a nearby rock. "You had me hike up into the mountains to find you ingredients for a stew? I thought you were preparing some type of... magical ritual, or something," she pulled off her gloves and tossed them on her belongings.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to try my hand at it. After all, I've lived in a castle for most of my life. I want to experience life like you did. Live off the land, prepare your own meals, sleep under the stars, start your own fire... that sort of thing."</p><p>"And you're doing a fine job of it."</p><p>"Thank you," Elsa smiled sweetly. "Starting the fire was the trickiest part. Who would have thought that a cryomancer would struggle with fire?"</p><p>"Practice, that's all it is," Anna sat down on a log. "Lots and lots of practice. I wasn't always eagle-eyed with a bow and arrow, now look at me."</p><p>Elsa finished stirring the stew, then ladled some into a bowl. "Well, after all that walking around, I hope you're hungry," she handed the bowl to Anna and gave her a spoon.</p><p>"Starving, actually. Thank you," Anna said as she gratefully accepted the bowl</p><p>The stew looked innocent enough; an off-white broth with some vegetables and unknown meat swimming around in it. However, the scent was alarming, but Anna was truly hungry, so she lifted the spoon and took a bite. As soon as she did, she found that the taste was completely offensive.</p><p>Elsa held her breath in anticipation as she waited for a verdict, while Anna glanced up at her with the spoon still in her mouth.</p><p>"Mmhm," Anna strained to swallow the revolting stew, but she did so anyway because she loved Elsa. "It's good," she smacked her lips.</p><p>Elsa's face lit up in relief and happiness. "Really?" she asked.</p><p>Anna smiled valiantly and nodded.</p><p>"I never cooked anything before," Elsa turned around and resumed stirring the stew with her back to Anna. "I always had the servants for that, but this feels so... so... exciting that I'm learning something new."</p><p>As soon as Elsa wasn't looking, Anna turned to the side and dumped out some of the stew.</p><p>"You've been doing this your whole life," Elsa started to turn around again.</p><p>Just before she did, Anna returned her focus back to Elsa, burning her hand slightly in the process when the stew sloshed over the side. She clenched her jaw and grimaced from the pain, but quickly schooled her expression back to normal before Elsa could see.</p><p>"I must sound so silly to you," Elsa continued. "Things like this would be so simple for a ranger."</p><p>During her life as a ranger, Anna was already used to doing a lot of cross-country travel so she was often practical about what she ate. She was no stranger to eating strange and often foul-tasting things in her time, but Elsa's stew was on a different level of unpalatable. Still, Anna had seen how happy Elsa was, and she didn't have the heart to tell her.</p><p>"Well, my table manners are still beyond me, so I wouldn't worry too much," Anna said. "We each have our strengths and weaknesses. Your weakness just happens to be... starting fires, which is perfectly understandable. It's your elemental opposite."</p><p>"You're right. We complement each other," Elsa eagerly gestured towards the bowl in Anna's hand. "Please, eat."</p><p>Anna blinked, then put on a brave smile as she put another hot spoonful of dreadful stew into her mouth.</p><p>… … …</p><p>Before they left Lake Tailles, Anna had one last thing she wanted to do before they resumed their journey to Glennfell. Using Declan's letters and his descriptions of the homestead he had built for his family many years ago, Anna and Elsa were able to track down its location.</p><p>The homestead was situated in a shady grove on a hill that overlooked Lake Tailles. There wasn't much else to find there beyond the collapsed ruins of a log cabin that was overgrown with vines and weeds. Sitting next to it underneath a shady patch of trees were two small headstones that marked two gravesites.</p><p>Anna slowly approached the two graves, holding the jar that contained Declan's ashes in her hands. Elsa was by her side the whole time, offering her silent support as Anna fulfilled her final promise to her mentor. She knelt down on the cool grass, then rubbed away some of the dirt and dead leaves that had built up over the headstones. As she did, she revealed the names that had been scratched onto their surface by the very same man she was now laying to rest; Lyra and Annarietta.</p><p>When she was done, Anna set down Declan's ashes between the two headstones, reuniting him with his family at last.</p><p>"Thank you, for everything," Anna said quietly. "You are free now. Find your way home," she rose to her feet and nodded her farewell. "Goodbye, father."</p><p>Elsa reached out and squeezed Anna's hand. They stayed there for a while, beneath the shade of the trees, beneath the shadow of the mountain, beneath the skies, and beneath the heavens above. The man who had taken Anna in raised her as his own, trained her as a ranger, and equipped her with all the skills and knowledge that she possessed now, had also been the one who set her on the path.</p><p>That path had led to Elsa, to discovering her true heritage, and to accepting her true identity. Without Declan, Anna wouldn't have had any of those things. She would have been just another bastard child, unwanted and unloved by anyone.</p><p>But she was wanted and loved. Now, she was the rightful queen of Eyrinvale. Now, she had Elsa at her side.</p><p>And Anna wouldn't have had it any other way.</p><p>
  <em>The End.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Addendum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains no further plot development and is meant to serve as a glossary of additional background information, including visual aids. I do not own the rights to any of the external works referenced here. Image sources derived from Google search.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Continents and the Sentient Races</p><hr/><p>Thamorlane. Birthplace of the elves, the oldest of the three races, as well as magic and dragons. Lies to the east from Cydonia across the sea of tears. Their homeland is the least culturally diverse, with the entire population of the landmass being made nearly exclusively of elves. They are an elegant and proud race, and possess the highest propensity for magic.</p><p>Ashkell. Birthplace of the dwarves, the second oldest of the three races. Lies to the west from Cydonia across the glittering sea. Their homeland is somewhat culturally diverse, with the majority of the population being comprised of dwarves and a smaller part of humans, while no elves are known to reside there. They are an enduring and strong race, and possess a natural resilience to magic.</p><p>Cydonia. Birthplace of the humans, the youngest of the three races. Their homeland is the most culturally diverse, featuring a healthy population of both elves and dwarves mixed in with humans. They are an enterprising and adaptable race, and possess notable potential for magic.</p><hr/><p>The Ruling Houses</p><hr/><p>House von Edras. The ruling family of Eyrinvale. Their sigil is a single golden crocus flower upon a field of purple. Notable members include King Ragnar, husband to Ingrid and father to Queen Elsa and Queen Anna.</p><p>House Trevalyan. The ruling family of Karina. Their sigil is a rearing black unicorn that stands upon a field of yellow. A notable member is King Afraim.</p><p>House Doran. The ruling family of Zafeir. Their sigil is a red crescent moon crossed by two spears upon a field of gold. A notable member is Queen Medjeria.</p><p>House Mystrain. The ruling family of Fordham. Their sigil is a standing white bear upon a field of green. A notable member is King Torrend.</p><p>House an Carwynn. The ruling family of Thamorlane. Their sigil is a red sunburst upon a field of black. Notable members include Emperor Vickarion and Prince Rivain.</p><hr/><p>The Greater Houses</p><hr/><p>House Novegerood. A noble family of Eyrinvale originally from Ashkell. Their sigil is a black pair of crossed hammers on a field of white. A notable member is Ser Kulleveig.</p><p>House Velles. A noble family of Eyrinvale. Their sigil is a rearing gold lion upon a field of navy blue. A notable member is Ser Royce.</p><p>House Anfrik. A noble family of Zafeir. Their sigil is a golden phoenix upon a field of black. Notable members include Lady Ziio and <em>Khadar</em> Massani.</p><p>House Roquemer. A fabricated noble family of Eyrinvale that exists as a mere cover. Their sigil is a golden scale upon a field of green. A notable member is Lord Ansellus.</p><p>House Faulkner. A noble family of Eyrinvale. Their sigil is a white oak tree upon a field of light blue. Notable members include Lord Elbrecht and Ingrid, wife to King Ragnar and mother to Queen Elsa.</p><p>House Lysander. A noble family of Karina and of ill repute. Their sigil is a blue leaping fish upon a field of white. Notable members include Lord Merrick and Hansel.</p><p>House Rook. A noble family of Karina that presides over Duny-by-the-Sea, headed by Lord Vance.</p><p>House Bridgerton. A noble family of Karina that presides over Oldstones, headed by Lord Jarrel.</p><p>House Marlin. A noble family of Eyrinvale. A notable member is Henrietta, wife to King Alistair von Edras.</p><p>House Ducain. A noble family of Eyrinvale. A notable member is Selene, wife to King Forsyth von Edras.</p><hr/><p>The Lesser Houses</p><hr/><p>House an Tarrel. A low-caste family of Thamorlane. Their sigil is a golden swooping bird upon a field of green. A notable member is Lady Elessin.</p><p>House Meyrin. A common status family of Eyrinvale. Their sigil is a gray tower upon a field of green. A notable member is Ser Declan.</p><hr/><p>Beastiary</p><hr/><p>Halflings are uncommonly found throughout Cydonia. They are shorter than the average human, appearing almost like a child and are the result of intermixing between humans and dwarves.</p><p>Trolls are large and unintelligent creatures with humanoid features. On average, they are twice the size and height of even the tallest humans. Their skin is ashy gray and quite thick, making them resilient to most forms of harm. While they may be clumsy and dopey of appearance, they can be incredibly deadly when enraged.</p><p>Ogres are the smaller cousins to trolls. They are large and portly, only slightly taller than the average human. Their skin is swampy green and they possess increased strength. Compared to trolls, they are actually more intelligent and are capable of speech. Mentioned in brief only and do not appear throughout the story arc.</p><p>Griffins are large hybridized creatures, possessing the head, neck, and talons of an eagle with the body and legs of a lion. They are highly intelligent and social creatures amongst themselves, but they prefer to avoid humans and their settlements for obvious reasons. Sharp beaks and sharp talons, combined with the killer instinct of two predators, make them highly capable hunters.</p><p>Dragons were once the largest creatures in the world, possessing two wings and four legs. They first originated in Thamorlane, during the infancy of the world when Ivtris's fires still burned. Since then, they have been hunted to near extinction due to the threat they posed, with many believing that they are now gone from the world.</p><p>Wyverns are the smaller cousins of dragons, possessing two wings and two legs. They are prolific hunters and can be serious threats to humans due to their ability to spit acid and indiscriminate choice of prey.</p><p>Basilisks are the aquatic counterparts to wyverns and have long serpent-like bodies. They reside in both salt water and fresh water, and like wyverns, they are capable of spitting acid. Mentioned in brief only and do not appear throughout the story arc.</p><p>Unicorns appear like the average horse, with the exception of the single horn that protrudes from their head. They are incredibly rare and believed by many to be messengers of fate, as well as beings of divine grace, purity, and innocence.</p><p>Wargs are hybridized creatures that are the result of mixing a wolf with a bear. They are vicious and with the right training, can be made into formidable battle mounts.</p><p>Leshens are woodland spirits that typically reside in the deepest, oldest parts of primordial forests. They appear as large humanoid figures that are nearly as tall as trees, with bodies that are made of living, breathing wood. Additionally, Leshens are capable of manipulating plants and other organic matter in addition to commanding wild animals.</p><p>Phoenixes are predatory birds similar to dragons in that they are capable of breathing fire. They live in warmer climates and can be found in the great sand sea of the Zafeiri kingdom. Mentioned in brief only and do not appear throughout the story arc.</p><hr/><p>Combat Terminology</p><hr/><p>Block. To stop an incoming blow by raising a shield or a weapon.</p><p>Deflect. To block and sidestep an attack in one motion, allowing the defender to reposition themselves.</p><p>Parry. To block an incoming blow and redirect the opponent's weapon in the same movement, often followed by a counterattack called a riposte.</p><p>Schlüssel. A German sword fighting stance. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Half-swording. To hold a sword with the supporting hand by the blade, allowing for more precise and more forceful thrusting or slashing attacks. Most effective in tight spaces.</p><p>Mordhau. To hold a sword with both hands in a reverse grip by the blade, using the hilt as a blunt instrument. Most effective against armoured opponents.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anna's exotic/speed/expert shooting technique. To hold multiple arrows in the same hand that draws the bowstring, allowing for faster shooting without time wasted on reaching for another arrow in a quiver. Inspired by real world Assyrian archers. Shown on the left.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Legendary Weapons</p><hr/><p><em>Nightfall</em>. The two-handed flanged mace that once belonged to Ragnar. It was an heirloom of the von Edras family, passed down through the generations. When Ragnar and Ingrid perished at sea, <em>Nightfall</em> disappeared with them.</p><p><em>Silver-Claw</em> and <em>Shadow-Fang</em>. The bastard sword and dagger that belonged to Anna. They were a gift from Elsa, created by Master Yarwick. They remain in her possession.</p><p><em>Daybreak</em>. The enchanted bow that belonged to Anna. It was another gift from Elsa, created by Master Yarwick. It remains in her possession.</p><p><em>Daith'wen</em> and <em>Sirael. </em>The twin sabers that once belonged to Talisa. In the common tongue, they translate to Falling Star and Teardrop. After Talisa's murder, Elessin took them up and now wields them in her memory. They remain in her possession.</p><p><em>Gwyn'veld.</em> The elven sword that once belonged to Royce after he won it in a trial by combat. In the common tongue, it translates to Cleansing Light. Following Royce's death during the long night, the sword was recovered and returned to his family.</p><p><em>Cry Havoc</em>. The two-handed greatsword – or zweihander – that belonged to Afraim. It remains in his possession.</p><p><em>Yara</em>. The two-handed lionhead warhammer that belonged to Kulleveig. It was named for a woman he once knew, who he refuses to elaborate on. It remains in his possession.</p><hr/><p>Character References</p><hr/><p>The appearances for Anna, Elsa, Kristovffer (Kristoff), Sven, Kai, Gerda, Hansel (Hans), Flynn, and Meridia should be self-explanatory and are unchanged from their movie counterparts.</p><p>Anna's starting armour set is inspired by the hope's bastion outfit for Lara in <em>Rise of the Tomb Raider. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Anna's new armour set is inspired by Geralt's viper armour in the <em>Witcher 3</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ragnar's appearance is inspired by Olgierd von Everec from the hearts of stone expansion for the <em>Witcher 3,</em> with blonde hair instead of red.</p><p>Ingrid's appearance is inspired by Iris von Everec from the hearts of stone expansion for the <em>Witcher 3</em>.</p><p>Ser Declan's appearance is inspired by Talion from <em>Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor. </em></p><p>Lady Elessin's appearance is inspired by Syanna from the blood and wine expansion for the<em> Witcher 3</em>.</p><p>Ser Kulleveig's appearance is inspired by Gimli from the <em>Lord of the Rings</em> trilogy.</p><p>Arch-Mage Ziio's appearance is inspired by Vivienne from <em>Dragon Age: Inquisition</em>.</p><p>Ser Royce's appearance is inspired by Barristan Selmy from <em>Game of Thrones</em>.</p><p>King Afraim's appearance is inspired by a slightly younger version of Robert Baratheon from <em>Game of Thrones</em>. </p><p><em>Khadar</em> Massani's appearance is inspired by Shuri from the Marvel cinematic universe.</p><p>Lancer-Captain Rafe's appearance is inspired by Arthur Dayne from <em>Game of Thrones</em>.</p><p>Prince Rivain's appearance is inspired by Avallac'h from the <em>Witcher 3</em>, with black hair instead of gray.</p><p>Morag Val's appearance is inspired by Celebrimbor from <em>Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor</em>.</p><p>Paladin Gehyris's appearance is inspired by Thranduil from <em>The Hobbit </em>trilogy.</p><p>Jarl Sigrun's appearance is inspired by Cerys an Craite from the<em> Witcher 3.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>